Walt Works
by Delenya
Summary: Etre ado n'est jamais facile, et encore moins quand on entre dans un lycée réservé aux gens aux qualités exceptionnelles. Et c'est justement ce qui va arriver à Jack, Anna, Elsa, Mérida, Harold et Raiponce. Retrouvez nos héros entre amour, amitié, pleurs et surtout rires, au milieu de tous ces moments qui valent la peine d'être vécus. /CROSSOVER Disney-Dreamworks/Super six/
1. Chapitre 1

WOW, Wow, wow. Bon. C'est un projet que j'avais depuis longtemps, je ne sais pas du tout si c'est bon ou pas, si c'est bien écrit ou non, mais j'avais envie de le faire, alors voici : Jack, Harold, Mérida, Elsa, Anna et Raiponce, se retrouvent dans un lycée un peu spécial, et vont vivre des aventures soient très banales, soient très étranges, car c'est toujours compliqué de vivre normalement quand on a quelque chose de spécial ! Je vous laisse découvrir, en espérant que cela vous plaise. Bonne lecture !

 **DISCLAIMER** : Ces personnages, pour ma plus grande peine, appartiennent aux studios d'animation Disney et Dreamworks. Seuls les lieux et l'histoire m'appartiennent.

* * *

Il redescendit pour la cinquième fois les escaliers en courant, une chaussure manquante et la moitié d'un toast dans la bouche. Etre en retard n'étais pas une nouveauté pour Jack Frost, mais l'être le jour de la rentrée au lycée, cela tenait presque du génie. Sa mère ne cessait de lui faire la morale tandis qu'il tentait de manger son petit déjeuner et de lacer sa deuxième chaussure en équilibre sur un seul pied.

« Je te l'ai répété une douzaine de fois par jour cette dernière semaine et pourtant tu es quand même en retard… je t'avais prévenu mais tu continues à ne pas m'écouter ! Et puis… »

Barbara Frost continuait de sermonner son fils tout en étalant rageusement de la confiture sur les toasts de la cadette de la famille, Emma. Cette dernière ne cessait de ponctuer le discours de sa mère par des « elle t'avait prévenu, Jack » ou encore « quel irresponsable tu fais, Jack… », un sourire narquois aux lèvres et encore une heure devant elle avant sa rentrée au collège. Jack, qui s'était affalé sur le sol pour mettre sa Converse manquante, se releva en continuant d'ignorer les remontrances de sa mère. Il ramassa une pantoufle au milieu du couloir et la lança sur sa sœur, toujours assise dans la cuisine, prit son sac, déposa une bise rapide sur la joue de sa mère et courut dans la rue pour ne pas rater son bus (et accessoirement pour éviter d'autres cris stridents pour la pantoufle dans le chocolat chaud de sa petite sœur). Il courait maintenant comme un dératé le long de la rue, bousculant au passage son voisin retraité, et arriva à l'arrêt de bus totalement essoufflé. Il y avait déjà plusieurs personnes, dont une jeune fille à la crinière rousse, au jean déchiré, chemise trop grande et sac à dos tagué de toute part. Elle observait le jeune garçon depuis son arrivée, bras croisés et rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres, et s'adressa à lui avec un fort accent du nord de l'Angleterre :

« T'as failli être en retard, Frost.

-Ne me… cherche pas… dès le premier… jour… Dunbroch ! »

Il reprenait peu à peu son souffle tandis que le bus arrivait. La jeune fille sourit, laissa monter les autres pour attendre son ami et monta à son tour dans le car, frappant (amicalement bien sûr) l'épaule de Jack qui laissa échapper malgré lui un léger cri de douleur. L'été ne l'avait pas changée, Mérida était toujours fidèle à elle-même. Il la suivit et ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre au milieu du car.

« Tu aurais pu faire l'effort de bien t'habiller pour la rentrée, dit Jack à la rouquine pour l'embêter.

-Le fait que je vienne avec des vêtements et non un pyjama est déjà un exploit, répondit-elle, et puis ce n'est pas parce que tu viens habillé comme un petit intello que je dois faire de même et venir en jupe plissée et escarpins vernis ! »

Sur ce, elle colla son chewing-gum sur le siège devant elle. En effet, elle n'avait pas changé. Jack remit le col de sa chemise correctement et passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille, puis le bus s'arrêta de nouveau, laissant monter d'autres personnes.

« Salut les gars ! »

Raiponce, petite blondinette pleine de vie et bonne humeur, leur fit la bise avant de s'asseoir devant eux, tandis que les jumelles Elsa et Anna s'assirent dans la rangée juste à côté. Jack connaissait les trois filles depuis maintenant quatre ans, et il connaissait Mérida depuis l'école primaire. Raiponce, avec ses grands yeux verts et son air constamment joyeux, était pour lui comme une sœur, il savait qu'ils pouvaient tout se confier sans jugements. Elsa et Anna étaient les cousines de Raiponce. Depuis la mort de leurs parents il y a quelques mois, elles vivaient chez leur oncle et leur tante, les parents de Raiponce, c'est pourquoi elles la considéraient plus comme une sœur qu'une cousine. Anna, malgré ce malheur, essayait de toujours garder le sourire : avec ses longs cheveux châtains tirant sur le roux, ses yeux bleus et ses tâches de rousseurs, Jack savait que beaucoup ne restaient pas insensibles à son charme. Elsa, quant à elle, semblait être un opposé d'Anna : sa beauté avait l'air froide et figée avec ses longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et ses yeux d'un bleu de glace. Elle était de plus en plus distante depuis le décès de ses parents, même si ses amis continuaient d'être là pour la faire rire.

« Où est Harold ? demanda cette dernière.

-Stoïck l'emmène en voiture, répondit Mérida. Il part pendant deux semaines en voyage d'affaire donc Harold dit qu'il tente de s'excuser en passant un peu plus de temps avec lui. »

Harold était le meilleur ami de Jack et de Mérida depuis l'école primaire. C'était un garçon simple et très intelligent, mais aussi d'une maladresse inconditionnelle. Son père, Stoïck, était le chef d'une grande entreprise et était souvent absent, c'est pourquoi Harold passait la majorité de son temps chez ses amis pour éviter la solitude de son foyer.

« J'espère qu'on se retrouvera tous dans la même classe ! s'exclama Anna.

-On a déjà de la chance de tous avoir été sélectionnés à Walt Works, si on se retrouve tous dans la même classe ça tiendra du miracle ! fit remarquer Jack.

-C'est bizarre d'ailleurs… » dit Elsa de façon pensive.

Ils la regardèrent d'un air interrogateur et elle développa son point de vue :

« Enfin… vous savez ce qu'on dit, que ce lycée est indépendant de l'Etat. Ils sélectionnent des élèves dans tous les collèges de la région, et selon eux, tous ont une 'particularité' qu'ils espèrent améliorer dans leur école. Cela doit être très rare qu'autant de personnes d'un même collège soient sélectionnées, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Tout le monde semblait d'accord avec elle, même Mérida qui avait enlevé ses écouteurs pour participer à la discussion :

« C'est parce qu'on est des gens exceptionnels ! dit Jack en souriant. Ils ne peuvent pas se passer de nous !

-Oui bien sûr Jack, bien sûr… assura Raiponce en souriant également.

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien quand le bus s'arrêta enfin devant l'immense campus de Walt Works. Ils descendirent et s'arrêtèrent un moment devant l'immensité des lieux.

« Wow. Eh ben, ils ne rigolent pas par ici ! » dit Anna.

Le bâtiment principal, composé de trois étages, paraissait très impressionnant avec ses briques rouges et ses hautes fenêtres. Une magnifique fontaine en pierre se trouvait au centre du chemin qui permettait d'accéder aux portes principales, et les bords se trouvaient déjà assaillis d'étudiants se retrouvant après deux mois de vacances au soleil. A droite, un chemin partait vers le gymnase et le parking des professeurs.

« Certains élèves paraissent vieux, vous trouvez pas ? interrogea Mérida.

-C'est normal, c'est aussi une université, c'est pour ça qu'il y a autant d'élèves et que le campus est si étendu. » expliqua Raiponce.

Ils se laissèrent guider par le flot d'élèves vers les portes, quand soudain Jack sentit une main lui agripper l'épaule. Il se retourna précipitamment pour y découvrir un brun à lunettes, légèrement plus petit que lui et affichant un léger sourire :

« Bah alors, on attend pas son meilleur pote ?

-HAROLD ! »

Raiponce avait poussé Anna de côté et s'était précipitée sur le jeune garçon, maintenant à moitié étouffé par l'opulente chevelure de la blonde. Elle le lâcha et se planta devant lui, essayant tant bien que mal de se montrer en colère :

« Un mois entier sans te voir et PRESQUE aucune nouvelle, je demande, non… j'EXIGE des explications, monsieur Haddock !

-Je suis plutôt d'accord avec blondinette ! soutint Mérida. Ça part en vacances et ça oublie ses amies ? »

Harold lança un regard implorant à Jack qui, quant à lui, leva les mains au ciel comme pour lui dire « pas mes affaires, tu te débrouilles mon pote ! ». Après qu'Harold ait donné quelques explications et fait la bise à Elsa et Anna, ils pénétrèrent dans le hall et se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers le grand panneau d'affichage qui indiquait en lettres capitales :

 **« LES ELEVES DE SECONDE DOIVENT SE RENDRE DANS LE SELF POUR UNE REUNION DE RENTREE.**

 **CORDIALEMENT,**

 **LA DIRECTRICE, MME POPPINS** **»**

Ils suivirent donc les indications fléchées à travers les corridors, accompagnés par les plaintes de Mérida sur « l'inutilité » et la « chianteur » d'un discours de bienvenue.

-Mer', le mot 'chianteur' n'existe pas, tu en es consciente j'espère ? lui souffla Elsa en rigolant.

-Bien sûr qu'il existe, puisque je viens de l'inventer ! »

Ils étaient arrivés dans le self où les tables avaient été poussées contre les murs. Les lignes de chaises étant déjà bien remplies, ils durent se séparer. Jack alla s'asseoir au fond avec Raiponce et Anna, tandis que les trois autres allaient devant au tout premier rang. Après quelques minutes, une grande femme entre deux âges entra dans la pièce, suivie d'un homme sec comme un clou et à l'air mauvais et grincheux. La femme, qui était sans aucun doute la directrice, semblait très gentille mais également stricte avec son chignon impeccable et sa robe « démodée depuis déjà plusieurs décennies » d'après Anna.

La directrice s'avança, se racla la gorge et commença son discours :

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous, et bienvenue à Walt Works. Je m'appelle Madame Poppins et je suis la directrice de ce campus. Comme vous le savez probablement, nous sommes un lycée, ainsi qu'une université, très indépendants du gouvernement. Notre programme est très différent d'un lycée classique et se focalise tout d'abord sur vos capacités et vos talents. Notre variété d'activités sportives et de matières artistiques visent à améliorer ou tout simplement à vous faire découvrir vos compétences, car c'est avant tout pour cela que vous avez été choisis : chacun d'entre vous, et ce sans aucune exception, est présent dans cet établissement par recommandation spéciale de vos précédents enseignants. Vous êtes ici car vous, plus que d'autres, avez des capacités spéciales que nous nous devons d'exploiter au mieux. Je compte donc sur chacun d'entre vous pour travailler dur et pour obtenir les meilleurs résultats possibles à vos examens à la fin de votre terminale, non seulement pour vous mais aussi pour l'établissement. Je donne maintenant la parole à notre directeur adjoint, monsieur Jafar. »

Tous les élèves applaudirent poliment tandis que le sous-directeur s'avançait avec son air hautain et dédaigneux. Il observa tous les élèves d'un coup d'oeil et commença à son tour son discours :

« Bonjour tout le monde. Comme notre chère directrice l'a précisé précédemment, je suis Monsieur Jafar votre directeur adjoint pour cette année et pour les prochaines très probablement. Je ne fais pas que gérer les dépenses et documents administratifs de l'établissement, je gère également les… débordements éventuels au niveau du comportement et j'espère sincèrement pour vous qu'ils seront peu nombreux cette année. C'est sur cette note positive que je vous laisse vous lever, dans le calme bien entendu, pour voir vos listes de classe et dans quelle salle vous serez pour cette première journée. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Ignorant les derniers mots du proviseur adjoint, tous les élèves se levèrent en même temps et se précipitèrent vers le tableau d'affichage pour voir s'ils étaient avec leurs amis. Jack, Raiponce et Anna étant au fond, ils laissèrent les trois autres regarder les listes pour eux. Ils attendirent au fond de la salle, quand Harold arriva vers eux, semblant faire la tête:

« Anna, Raiponce, Jack… je sais pas comment dire ça, hum…

-Crache le morceau ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Anna en panique.

-Arrête ton char Harold ! On est tous deux par deux, il n'y en a aucun qui est tout seul ! dit Elsa en souriant.

-Elsa avec Raiponce, ma petite Anna avec moi et les deux gars ensemble ! dit Mérida, elle aussi contente de cette répartition. On s'en sort pas si mal finalement !

-En attendant, tout le monde est en train de partir, on devrait y aller aussi, dit Elsa. Où est-ce qu'on se rejoint après ?

-A la fontaine entre midi ? Ça vous va ? proposa Harold.

Ils approuvèrent tous d'un hochement de tête et se séparèrent pour aller dans leurs classes respectives. Jack et Harold devaient se rendre au deuxième étage avec un certain monsieur Nord qui serait leur professeur principal. Ils montèrent les escaliers en suivant les gens qu'ils identifièrent comme étant ceux de leur classe, et observèrent tout autour d'eux l'immense bâtiment.

« Heureusement qu'on est dans la même classe ! dit Harold en le regardant. Imagine qu'on ait été séparés !

-Ou pire… séparés, et l'un de nous, forcé de supporter Mérida toute l'année dans sa classe ! répondit Jack en rigolant.

-Ouais… alors, ces vacances ? T'as toujours pas assassiné ta sœur ?

-Figure-toi que ce matin… »

Ils continuèrent à discuter lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle. Ils entrèrent et furent accueillis par un gros bonhomme qui les attendait sur une estrade : ce dernier faisait au moins deux mètres de haut, avait une barbe blanche digne de Merlin l'enchanteur et un fort accent russe.

«Bonjour les petits nouveaux ! Allez allez, plus vite, le dernier ferme la porte et vous vous asseyez où vous le voulez. Non, pas si loin voyons ! Vous n'allez plus m'entendre si vous allez au fond ! »

 _Vu comme il parle fort, ça ne risque pas_ , pensa Jack.

Le professeur commença à faire l'appel, et Jack observa les gens de sa classe pour repérer qui était qui : il avait déjà repéré la pimbêche (une certaine Jasmine Agrabah, trop bien habillée pour une journée de lycée), le clown de la classe (un certain Kuzco) et enfin la nunuche, tout de rose vêtue et trop surexcitée pour être supportable dès le matin.

« Jack Frost ? »

Il leva la main et dit 'présent', suivit directement par Harold et…

« Astrid Hofferson ? »

En entendant cela, Jack tourna la tête à toute vitesse vers sa gauche (en se faisant mal au passage) et y vit effectivement la jeune blonde dire 'présente'. Elle qui était déjà belle au collège, elle était maintenant devenue superbe, ce qui apparemment n'échappa pas à Harold.

« C'est un cauchemar… c'est un cauchemar… c'est un cauchemar…

-C'est bon mon pote, c'était en cinquième, elle a peut-être oublié ? dit Jack pour tenter de rassurer son meilleur ami.

-Elle peut-être, mais pas moi ! C'était le râteau le plus magistral et le plus violent de la Terre entière ! Et maintenant je vais devoir passer l'année avec elle… »

Il avait posé sa tête dans ses bras tandis que monsieur Nord terminait l'appel.

« Bien ! Tout le monde est là, j'ai environ… beaucoup de papiers à vous donner, et beaucoup de choses à vous faire remplir, alors accrochez-vous car la matinée va être longue ! On fera ensuite une petite visite du campus et vous aurez tout l'après-midi de libre pour rejoindre vos amis et faire je ne sais quelles activités que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui font ! On va commencer par distribuer vos emplois du temps, car je sais que vous les attendez impatiemment… »

Après la découverte de leurs emplois du temps (avec beaucoup d'après-midi de libre), un fou rire de la part d'Harold quand il a appris que Jack avait pris les options théâtre et cuisine, quelques remarques pour bavardages et beaucoup de papiers remplis et à remplir, ils purent enfin se lever pour visiter le campus. Ils descendirent l'escalier massif et arrivèrent dans le hall, où ils croisèrent Anna et Mérida qui suivaient une professeure légèrement effrayante avec sa peau tirée et ses faux-cils impressionnants. Les filles leur firent un signe et repartirent en discutant à la suite de leur professeure. Ils avancèrent et sortirent du bâtiment par l'entrée principale. La classe suivit Nord le long d'un sentier au milieu de ce qui semblait être un parc et ils arrivèrent au stade. Des gradins encadraient les deux côtés, et au milieu se trouvait un immense terrain de football américain, entouré d'une piste d'athlétisme.

« Waouh. »

Tous les élèves eurent la même réaction. Ils firent un rapide tour du terrain, des vestiaires, et revinrent à l'entrée du stade. Un garçon, cheveux bruns et à l'air plutôt sympa, prit la parole:

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme activités sportives où l'on peut s'inscrire ?

-On lève la main pour parler, Rider. Pour répondre à ta question, il y a de la natation, grâce à l'aimable aide de la piscine municipale en face du campus, football américain comme vous pouvez le voir, basketball, athlétisme, tir à l'arc, escalade et pom-pom girl pour les demoiselles qui seraient intéressées. En attendant, nous ferions mieux de rentrer, l'heure du déjeuner ne va pas tarder. Vous avez quartier libre cet après-midi, et les cours commenceront demain ! »

Tout le monde suivit le professeur qui avançait lourdement vers le bâtiment principal, accompagnés toujours de bavardages et de rires qui semblaient parfois un peu exagérés pour certains.

« Alors, tu comptes faire du sport cette année ? demanda Harold.

\- Football probablement, ou athlétisme, j'en sais rien… et toi ?

-Aha, très drôle, moi faire du sport ? Tu sais très bien que c'est pas mon genre ! Tu es le sportif rebelle et je suis le geek travailleur ! répondit le brun en rigolant.

-On avance dans le fond ! » cria Monsieur Nord quelques mètres devant eux.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent tous dans le hall, où les deux autres classes étaient déjà réunies devant leurs professeurs principaux : il y avait encore la vieille femme affreusement maquillée qu'ils avaient croisée dans le hall, et avec elle se tenait un homme svelte aux longs cheveux châtains et vêtu tout de beige et de jaune. Nord les rejoignit, et ils demandèrent le silence, tandis que les quatre filles se rapprochaient d'Harold et Jack. Ces derniers leur sourirent avant d'écouter leur professeur.

« Je pense que nous avons fait le tour ! Comme vos professeurs vous l'ont sûrement déjà dit, vous aurez quartier libre cet après-midi et les cours commenceront demain matin ! En vous souhaitant une agréable journée et un bon appétit ! »

* * *

« Et là elle commence à me hurler dessus avec sa voix affreuse, je voyais ses faux cils me sauter dessus et toute sa peau craqueler devant moi, ugh, une horreur cette femme ! continua Mérida sous les rires des autres. Et dire qu'on va devoir la supporter toute l'année… »

Ils avaient tous mangé au réfectoire (« beaucoup trop de gras » d'après Raiponce), et s'étaient maintenant assis dans l'herbe du parc alentour, car il faisait encore relativement chaud pour un mois de septembre. Cela faisait maintenant presque une heure qu'ils se racontaient leur matinée, parlaient des pour et des contres de leur emploi du temps, et racontaient toutes les rumeurs qu'ils savaient à propos des gens de leur classe.

« Les filles de notre classe ont l'air plutôt cools, dit Elsa. Surtout Jane et Belle, elles m'avaient l'air sympas, tu trouves pas Punz' ?

-Hum m'ouais, pourquoi pas… j'aime beaucoup le grand brun de type musclé qu'on a croisé à un moment… Hercules je crois ? Beaucoup de potentiel ! fit-elle en souriant. Et vous les gars ? Des jolies filles ? »

Harold releva la tête distraitement, et haussa les épaules.

« Mon pauvre Harold, tu as loupé pas mal de choses ! On ne connaît pas encore les noms, mais les filles sont plutôt jolies. » lâcha Jack.

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel, et continua de tresser machinalement les cheveux roux d'Anna, couchée sur ses jambes. Cette dernière se releva brusquement, ce qui fit lâcher un gros mot de la part de la blonde, et dit :

« Vous ne savez pas qui est-ce qu'on a vu ! Ohlala, je l'ai reconnue à l'instant où je l'ai croisée ! Je pense que tu t'en rappelles Harold, c'est une vieille connaissance à toi… Astrid, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Ce dernier venait de passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel : vert bouteille, blanc aspirine, et enfin un rouge aussi écarlate que la chemise à carreau de Mérida. Il se mit à balbutier précipitamment, et Jack prit la parole à sa place avec un grand sourire narquois:

« Anna, ne le provoque pas là-dessus, c'est un sujet sensible ! Et bien sûr qu'il l'a vu, elle est dans notre classe.

-Ferme là, Frost ! Y'a rien de drôle… dit Harold en baissant la tête, retrouvant peu à peu sa couleur normale.

-C'est bon laissez-le tranquille deux secondes, fit Elsa. Jack, tu veux pas aller nous chercher à boire au distributeur s'il te plait ? C'est moi qui paye. »

Elle lança son porte-monnaie à la tête du jeune brun qui le rattrapa au vol, avant de se lever.

« Je viens avec toi »

Raiponce se leva également et ils partirent vers le bâtiment principal, la petite blonde sautillant aux côtés de Jack. Harold poussa un long soupir, et s'allongea par terre.

« C'était le pire râteau de tous les temps… Jack le sait très bien…et en plus je vais devoir passer toute l'année avec elle dans ma classe… c'est une catastrophe ! dit-il en soupirant à nouveau.

-L'écoute pas Harriette, Jack a beau faire le grand séducteur il s'en prendra aussi des râteaux, alors impose-toi et mets-lui une claque dans sa tronche quand c'est nécessaire ! Prend exemple sur moi. Et laisse cette pimbêche, elle en vaut vraiment pas la peine. » fit Mérida en rigolant. Elle se coucha également, et commença à arracher des poignées d'herbe et à les lancer sur Anna.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack revint avec Raiponce sur son dos, et six cannettes de coca dans les mains. Il s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami, lui mit un coup d'épaule et lui passa sa cannette :

« Sans rancune ?

-Jamais envers toi, abruti »

Sur ces mots, Harold secoua sa cannette le plus fort possible avant de l'ouvrir sur la tête de son meilleur ami, sous les cris d'Elsa qui avait pris la moitié de la boisson sur son jean.

La suite, je vous laisse l'imaginer : une blonde en train de hurler les pires gros mots contre les deux garçons, un des deux en train d'écraser l'autre en attendant des excuses (Harold a fini par s'excuser pour qu'ils ne ratent pas leur bus), les trois autres filles en train de rire, écroulées au milieu de l'herbe devant le campus, et des dizaines de personnes les regardant bizarrement. Il n'y a pas à dire, cette année s'annonçait mouvementée pour les Super Six.

* * *

Voilà voilà… je ne pense pas que ce soit dingue comme chapitre, mais c'est surtout pour poser les bases de la fiction, et j'ai énooormément d'inspiration pour la suite ! Ce n'est pas parfait, je le sais, mais je compte bien m'améliorer, me trouver un style un peu plus original, et j'espère que vous accrochez déjà pas mal à ces personnages (qui ne sont pas les miens, je le rappelle). Bref, laissez-moi vos reviews, donnez-moi vos avis, conseils, critiques !

Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que la suite paraîtra, mais j'essaierai de faire le plus rapidement possible.

A bientôt,

 _Delenya_


	2. Chapitre 2

Je sais ce que vous allez dire… ENFIN! Eh oui, j'ai mis presque deux mois à écrire ce chapitre… je m'en veux vraiment et je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour écrire plus rapidement à l'avenir, d'autant que les vacances qui approchent vont me laisser du temps pour cette fanfiction ! En tout cas, merci pour tous vos follows, d'avoir mis ma fiction en favori et d'avoir laissé des commentaires, sachez que vous m'avez motivé à 12000% ! (PS : je réponds aux commentaires auquel je n'avais pas donné de réponse en fin de chapitre)

En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaise autant que le premier !

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages appartiennent aux studios Disney et Dreamworks, seuls l'histoire et lieux m'appartiennent.

* * *

« So, let's talk about Agatha Christie… »

Voilà à peine dix minutes que Monsieur Big Ben, leur professeur d'anglais (quelle ironie), tentait de les intéresser aux grands auteurs britanniques du XXe siècle. Malheureusement, et malgré tous ses efforts, Elsa n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Ce n'était que sa première journée, et pourtant elle n'avait qu'une hâte: finir cette heure d'anglais pour aller au club de théâtre. Les cours de la matinée lui avaient parus interminables, entre l'histoire avec un vieux professeur légèrement ronchon, le français ou encore les maths qui semblaient durer plusieurs heures au lieu d'une seule.

Elsa releva les yeux et se mit à observer les élèves autour d'elle : elle n'avait pas encore tous les prénoms en tête, mais certains avaient retenus son attention plus que d'autres : un certain Tadashi, un grand brun asiatique ayant un petit air d'intello sympa, lui plaisait bien. Elle repéra Belle également, à qui le prénom allait si bien, et avec qui elle avait discuté le matin même. Cette dernière avait l'air passionnée par les livres, et Elsa pensait pouvoir bien s'entendre avec elle. Raiponce, quant à elle, avait parlé à deux autres filles, une certaine Aiko, blonde et élancée qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche (un peu comme Raiponce d'ailleurs), et Leiko, une punk qui représentait parfaitement le portrait de l'adolescente rebelle avec ses mèches violettes et son chewing-gum qu'elle mâchait inlassablement depuis le début de la journée. Elle avait appris que leurs surnoms, Honey Lemon et Gogo, étaient plus souvent utilisés que leurs propres prénoms. Tandis qu'Elsa poussa un autre soupir, Raiponce lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes :

« Arrête de rêver, la blonde ! Le prof n'arrête pas de te fixer depuis le début ! chuchota-t-elle.

-C'est bon, je vais participer une ou deux fois pour montrer que j'écoute et ce sera dans la poche ! » répondit Elsa en souriant.

Ce n'était pas son genre de ne pas écouter en cours, mais cette heure-ci semblait vraiment longue et ennuyeuse. La jeune blonde sortit son téléphone de sa poche discrètement, et regarda l'heure. 13h24.

« Cette heure n'avance pas, c'est horrible, dit Raiponce qui avait regardé discrètement elle aussi.

-On appelle ça la relativité du temps, il me semble… c'est la théorie comme quoi une heure d'anglais serait en fait un trou noir qui nous donne l'impression d'être ici depuis 10 ans… »

Elle reposa son regard sur le voisin d'en face, et se remit à rêver en attendant son heure de théâtre. Après ces quelques minutes qui parurent durer des heures, la sonnerie retentit et les deux blondes sortirent de la salle en se précipitant.

« Libérée ! fit Elsa en descendant les marches à toute vitesse.

-Si toi tu en as déjà marre après une seule journée de cours, je me demande comment je vais tenir toute l'année sans aller m'isoler avec des manchots dans un zoo, dit Raiponce en rigolant.

-Je pourrai te rendre visite ! Je te lancerai des popcorns à travers les grilles de ton enclos, t'en fais pas ! » répondit sa cousine en riant.

La blonde lui tira la langue avant de sauter sur Jack, qui les attendait déjà devant la fontaine avec Harold.

« Bon, c'est quoi le programme ? demanda Elsa en s'asseyant sur le rebord à côté d'Harold, trempant la paume de ses mains dans l'eau fraîche.

-Toi et moi, blondinette, nous allons faire du théâtre, les quatre autres partent se perdre je ne sais où, et on les rejoint après pour acheter des McFlurry avec une tonne de caramel, lui répondit Jack avec son sourire en coin.

-Si tu nous payes le tout, moi je suis pour ! »

Mérida avait posé son coude sur l'épaule de Jack (qui la dépassait d'au moins deux têtes), son casque toujours autour de son cou.

« Bon, on vous rejoint ici dans une heure, okay ? demanda Elsa en se relevant.

-Ça marche ma sœur ! Allons nous perdre dans la nature en attendant les visages pâles ! » répondit Anna, tout en déposant une bise sur la joue de sa jumelle.

Jack mit une tape sur la tête d'Anna, et il partit en compagnie d'Elsa vers l'aile est du bâtiment, vers la salle de spectacle qui servait au club de théâtre. Tandis qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, la jeune fille entama la conversation :

« Alors, ces cours ?

-Ennuyeux à mourir ! J'ai observé une fille de ma classe gratter son vernis à ongles bleu pendant toute une heure de cours, c'était affreux… et toi ?

-Disons que le plafond comporte cinquante-six plaques carrées dont huit sont bleues, que mon prof s'est gratté sept fois le nez en cinq minutes et que j'ai vu dix-huit voitures rouges passer dans la rue en bas du lycée… je pense que ça résume assez bien cette journée ahah ! Vous avez parlé à d'autres gens avec Harold ?

-Hum, oui, on a adressé la parole à un gars qui s'appelle Flynn, plutôt sympa, un autre qui s'appelle Peter et qui a l'air du genre gamin, et deux jumelles blondes à l'air totalement stupides… je crois qu'elles ont une autre sœur encore… dit-il en ayant l'air de réfléchir.

-Des petites blondes totalement identiques ? Oui, elles sont trois, la dernière est dans la classe des autres filles » informa Elsa.

Tandis qu'ils arrivaient dans la salle, ils virent déjà plusieurs personnes assises dans les rangées de sièges devant la scène. Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années et aux boucles noires était debout sur scène et réglait le micro. Elsa reconnut deux filles de sa classe, dont Belle et une autre s'appelant Jane, ainsi qu'un garçon à l'air baraqué qui lui avait bloqué la vue sur le tableau pendant toute l'heure de maths du matin. Certains élèves présents avaient l'air plus âgés qu'eux, sans doute en classe de première et terminale. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à côté d'un brun qu'Elsa qualifia tout de suite comme étant mignon (elle ne le dit pas à Jack, bien entendu : manquerait plus qu'il ne le lui répète !)

Jack semblait le connaître, puisque l'inconnu lui sourit et s'adressa à lui :

« Frost fait du théâtre ? En belle compagnie, en plus de ça ! »

Elsa se mit à rougir, tandis que Jack quant à lui souriait légèrement. Il s'assit, et Elsa fit de même.

« Flynn, je te présente Elsa Arendelle, une grande amie. Ma chère Elsa, voilà Flynn Rider, dragueur officiel de la seconde 1 au charme irrésistible ! fit-il en souriant.

-Il dit ça, mais je pense avoir du souci à me faire au niveau de la concurrence cette année… en tout cas, heureux de te conna… »

Il fut interrompu par le bruit strident du micro qui venait de grincer horriblement dans toutes les enceintes de la salle. Après que chacun ait fait une grimace à cause de cela, et un petit « désolé » de la femme, cette dernière réclama le silence et se mit à parler.

« Bonjour bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis madame Gothel et je suis heureuse de me présenter à vous en tant que votre professeure de théâtre pour cette année, et sûrement pour les prochaines également si l'art du théâtre continue de vous plaire jusque-là. En attendant, chacun de vous va passer l'un après l'autre pour se présenter devant tous, histoire que nous voyons un peu le potentiel de chacun. Des volontaires ? »

Etonnamment, personne ne leva la main parmi la vingtaine d'élèves présents. En voyant cela, madame Gothel décida de choisir quelqu'un au hasard.

« Hum, très bien… nous allons donc prendre… le jeune homme au fond, entre le brun et la demoiselle blonde ! »

Jack releva les yeux d'un air amusé, décroisa les bras et se releva pour aller jusqu'à la scène. Flynn se décala vers Elsa et se pencha vers elle avant de lui dire à voix basse :

« Je pense qu'on peut s'attendre à quelque chose de drôle.

-Ca, oui, du Jack tout craché ! »

Ce dernier était monté sur scène, prit le micro et tapota dessus pour vérifier son bon fonctionnement.

« Hum, qu'est-ce que je dois dire ?

-Présente-toi rapidement, improvise ! Je veux voir de quoi vous êtes capables ! répondit Gothel.

-Très bien, d'accord, alors… moi c'est Frost, Jack Frost. J'ai 15 ans, des supers amis et un charisme incroyable qui plaît à tout le monde ! La modestie c'est pas mon fort, la discrétion non plus en fait. Ma mère me le dit souvent. Ma meilleure amie aussi d'ailleurs, mais elle, elle chante et danse partout et tout le temps donc je pense pas être le pire. Je suis venu au théâtre parce que…ben, ça avait l'air sympa, et puis il faudrait que j'améliore mon jeu d'acteur pour jouer le garçon calme et normal de temps en temps histoire… d'impressionner quelqu'un. Voilà, c'était Jack Frost pour vous mesdemoiselles et messieurs. »

Quelques applaudissements retentirent parmi les élèves, certains rigolaient légèrement, Jack quant à lui étant toujours en train de passer sa main dans sa nuque, l'autre main dans la poche.

« Un vrai boulet… fit Elsa en rigolant.

-Tu sais qui est ce « quelqu'un » ? lui demanda Flynn.

-Hum non, mais je vais essayer de mener ma petite enquête, t'en fais pas ! »

Jack vint se rasseoir entre eux, Flynn s'étant recalé sur sa propre chaise. Plusieurs personnes défilèrent sur scène, la plupart se présentant plus sobrement que Jack (sauf peut-être ce garçon, Ken, légèrement trop lisse et surexcité pour être normal) : il y avait Belle, la fille aux livres, Jessie, une fille très énergique aux longs cheveux roux et aux tâches de rousseurs innombrables, un garçon de première nommé Hans, plutôt charmant du moins de ce qu'il avait dit sur lui. Enfin, le moment qu'elle redoutait le plus arriva :

« La jeune demoiselle au fond ? Tu veux bien monter sur scène s'il te plaît ? »

Elsa avait relevé la tête mais s'enfonça un peu plus sur son siège, la panique commençant à arriver tandis que son cerveau comprenait ce qui allait se passer : elle allait devoir parler devant tous ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, se présenter à eux, debout sur une scène, et le tout sans tourner de l'œil. Jack sentit son stress et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule :

« Tu vas y arriver, ne t'inquiète pas. Allez !

-J'aurais dû choisir l'option cuisine, histoire de ne pas avoir à parler devant des gens… »

Elle se leva lentement, remit ses longs cheveux blonds sur son épaule gauche et avança le long de l'allée en évitant de trébucher (« _Evitons d'être encore plus ridicule que cela_ »). Elle grimpa les marches. Elle fixa ses pieds tandis qu'elle avança vers le centre de la scène. Là où absolument tout le monde pourrait la voir. L'entendre. Elle respira lentement, mais ne dit toujours rien.

« Allez, présente toi à tout le monde ! N'ai pas peur ! »

Trop tard. Elsa avait relevé les yeux devant tous ces regards fixés sur elle. Elle sentait ses joues s'échauffer et elle imaginait déjà son visage tout rouge jurant avec ses cheveux platine. Nouvelle inspiration. Expiration. Et on recommence.

 _Un. Deux. Trois. Tu peux y arriver Elsa._

Elle releva les yeux, fixa le regard encourageant de Jack et Flynn, et parla :

« Hum… bonjour, euh… je… je m'appelle Elsa, Elsa Arendelle, j'ai aussi quinze ans et je… enfin je… heu… je…

Elle s'arrêta devant tout le monde, fit un tour en s'arrêtant sur chaque visage, respira une nouvelle fois, et dit tout simplement :

« J'ai affreusement peur de parler en public et je ne sais pas du tout quoi dire. Voilà.

-N'écoute pas les autres, parle comme si tu étais avec des amis. N'écoute que ma voix sinon, conseilla madame Gothel qui semblait compatir à son problème d'élocution.

-Je… j'aime bien… »

Elle se concentra sur le sourire de Jack, et fit comme si elle lui parlait, à lui ou aux autres.

Ça, elle pouvait le faire.

« J'adore dessiner. J'adore l'architecture et montrer mes idées aux autres, réussir quelque chose. J'aime passer du temps dehors avec mes amis, mes meilleurs amis, surtout lorsqu'ils me font rire c'est-à-dire environ quatre-vingt-dix pourcent du temps. Ah, et j'aime aussi les fraises Tagadas, même si je pense que tout le monde se fiche totalement de ça. »

Elle avait tout lâché d'une traite, en regardant un point fixe et pas forcément précis au beau milieu du public. Elle continuait de gratter nerveusement la peau de son avant-bras, fit un petit mouvement de tête pour remercier les autres élèves de leurs applaudissements, et se dépêcha de redescendre de la scène. La professeure remonta sur scène et appela une autre élève qui paraissait tout aussi angoissée qu'elle.

« C'était absolument horrible… est-ce que mon visage ressemble encore à une tomate ? J'ai l'impression d'être affreusement rouge ! dit-elle précipitamment à Jack et Flynn.

-Disons que tu pourrais largement atteindre la couleur de cheveux de Mérida si tu étais restée sur scène cinq minutes de plus. T'as assuré blondinette ! répondit son ami en rigolant.

-Ou du moins, tu as réussi à passer sans pleurer ni vomir, ce qui est déjà une bonne chose, ajouta Flynn en souriant également.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû m'inscrire au théâtre…j'étais ridicule »

Les garçons n'eurent pas le temps de répondre à cela qu'ils se firent remarquer à nouveau. Flynn fut appelé sur scène pour se présenter à son tour, étant le dernier à passer. Le meilleur pour la fin, comme on dit. Il avança vers la scène, et Elsa sentait que sa présentation atteindrait au moins le même niveau que celle de Jack.

«Etre ou ne pas être, là est la question ! »

Il était à genoux sur scène, tentant de donner un effet dramatique avec une sorte de moue boudeuse affichée sur le visage. Cela n'eut pour réaction que de faire exploser de rire Jack au fond de la salle, tandis qu'Elsa mit sa tête entre ses mains : elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle faisait du théâtre avec ces deux enfants. Flynn se releva sur scène et se remit à parler tandis que les rires s'estompaient dans la salle :

« Bien le bonjour tout le monde. Je m'appelle Flynn Rider, et je suis ici pour briller sur scène bien entendu ! J'adore sortir avec des amis, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, m'amuser et m'éclater comme n'importe qui. Sans vouloir me vanter, je dois dire que le théâtre est fait pour moi et pour mon charisme sans égal… je vous laisse rire à cela, et sur ce, une bonne soirée mon cher public ! »

Il salua en se pliant en deux vers le sol de la scène et redescendit, tandis que madame Gothel semblait à la fois amusée et agacée par les fanfaronnades du jeune homme. Elle leur adressa un dernier mot avant de leur donner rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, en leur demandant de réfléchir à des pièces de théâtre qu'ils pourraient interpréter pour le spectacle qui aurait lieu à la fin de l'année. Elsa récupéra son sac à main en dessous de son siège et suivit les garçons hors de la grande salle.

« Bon, au final ça s'est plutôt bien passé ! dit Flynn. Elle me déteste déjà, je n'avais jamais fait une aussi mauvaise impression auprès d'un prof en aussi peu de temps !

-Et ça te rend fier ! Il faut être sérieux en cours voyons, lui dit Jack avec un sourire narquois.

-Tu ne parles quand même pas sérieusement, Frost ? fit Elsa en souriant également.

-Jamais, Arendelle ! Où est-ce qu'on doit rejoindre les autres déjà ?

-A la fontaine juste devant. Tu viens avec nous Flynn ? demanda la jeune blonde.

-Une autre fois ma belle, j'ai un rendez-vous galant que je ne dois pas rater ! Mon dentiste serait vraiment fâché si j'arrivais en retard… à demain vous deux ! »

Il les laissa et repartit dans le couloir des casiers tandis que Jack et Elsa sortirent par l'une des portes vers la cour avant du lycée, et rejoignirent enfin les autres à la fontaine.

* * *

Après une heure passée à discuter de tout et de rien au milieu de l'herbe avec leurs McFlurry au caramel, et des bouteilles d'eau pour certaines (« Vous ne vous rendez pas compte du nombre de calories qu'il y a là-dedans ! » d'après Raiponce), ils se levèrent tous pour accompagner Harold, Anna et Mérida au gymnase.

« Merci d'avoir pris tir à l'arc comme sport mon petit Harold, ça me fera un adversaire simple à battre au moins ! informa Mérida.

-Ouhlala, je pourrais bien te surprendre figure-toi ! répondit-il du tac au tac. J'en ai fait cet été je te rappelle !

-Et moi j'en fais depuis 7 ans, alors je pense largement te battre, apprenti!

-En tout cas, c'est gentil d'avoir pris escalade avec moi, je me sens vraiment appréciée les gars, merci ! ironisa Anna.

-Oooh allez, tu vas bien trouver des gens avec qui rester ! Personne n'a voulu faire danse avec moi non plus et j'y survivrai ! » fit Raiponce.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au gymnase, les deux rouquines et Harold laissèrent leurs amis pour aller à leur activité, et ils se donnèrent tous rendez-vous chez Raiponce l'heure suivante. Anna et Mérida se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires des filles : Anna se changea pour mettre un short et un débardeur noir, tandis que Mérida sortit son jogging, son t-shirt 'Fall out boy' et une paire de baskets qui avaient déjà bien vécues. Elles sortirent en discutant et arrivèrent sur le terrain où quelques personnes étaient déjà réunies.

«Voilà les dernières arrivantes ! »

Effectivement, même Harold était déjà là, mais elles firent attention à tout autre chose. Le professeur de sport qui venait de leur parler était plutôt impressionnant, il fallait bien le dire : de larges épaules, une tête de plus que les élèves les plus grands et un air plutôt renfrogné, mais à la fois enjoué d'une certaine manière. Il avait un visage qui semblait sculpté dans la pierre, et les filles ne purent s'empêcher de laisser leur regard s'égarer sur la musculature du jeune professeur.

« Alors on va commencer ! Je ne pense pas vous avoir déjà eu en cours alors je vais me présenter, je suis Monsieur Bunnymund et je serai votre entraîneur pour cette année. Je ne suis pas un professionnel, je suis simplement là pour vous faire découvrir ces deux disciplines que sont le tir à l'arc et l'escalade. Pour commencer, qui a déjà fait du tir à l'arc ? »

Bien entendu, Mérida leva la main avec grande fierté, Harold quant à lui leva rapidement sa main et la laissa retomber le long de son corps. Monsieur Bunnymund demanda la même chose pour l'escalade, et deux personnes de la classe des filles levèrent la main : une jeune fille à la peau foncée et aux longs cheveux d'un blanc très pur, ce qui était vraiment étonnant, et qui s'appelait Kida de ce qu'elles savaient, et un grand blond plutôt baraqué mais solitaire qu'elles avaient déjà remarqué le matin même comme s'appelant Kristoff.

Tandis que le professeur commençait à expliquer les bases du tir à l'arc (avec un Harold qui regardait les mécanismes des différents arcs avec un grand intérêt), Mérida se permit de passer les explications à discuter avec Anna.

« Sans rire, on est que huit en tout, c'est absolument génial !

-Ah bon ? Ça aurait été plus cool avec d'autres gens, je ne me vois pas devenir amie avec cette montagne de muscle ou miss-bien-foutue ! fit Anna en soupirant les bras croisés.

-Tu me désespères… il a l'air cool, et puis il est franchement mignon ! Pas mon style, mais mignon ! Et c'est mieux d'être peu, on va pouvoir faire ce qu'on veut. Et parle pas de miss-bien-foutue avec moi s'il te plaît, t'es en minishort au lycée sans te soucier du regard des autres donc tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire je pense.

-Les pipelettes au fond ! Qu'est-ce que je viens d'expliquer ? »

Anna, elle, ne connaissait absolument rien au tir à l'arc, mais il s'agissait du domaine de prédilection de Mérida.

«Vous venez d'expliquer le fait que nous allions utiliser des arcs classiques pour nous entraîner, du même type que ceux utilisés aux Jeux Olympiques. J'ai toujours utilisé un long bow qui appartenait à mon père mais je pense que la pratique ne doit pas énormément changer ?

-On a donc affaire à une professionnelle à ce que je vois ? dit le professeur en souriant. Très bien, et bien pour la peine tu vas nous faire une petite démonstration de tir, et on passera ensuite à l'escalade ! »

Harold se rapprocha d'Anna. Les deux voyaient bien que leur amie était fière d'avoir pu montrer ses connaissances dans cet art qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle mit son protège-bras habituel, puis elle se dirigea vers les différents arcs qu'il y avait, et choisit celui qui lui semblait le plus ressemblant à ce qu'elle connaissait. Elle prit l'arc en main et récupéra une flèche, avant de se placer derrière la ligne tracée au sol. Elle faisait maintenant face à la cible de papier, debout devant son professeur et les autres élèves qui attendaient impatiemment ce qui allait se passer. Elle se mit en place, plus rapidement que d'habitude pour ne pas ennuyer son public, et tira sur la corde jusqu'à la coller contre sa joue.

Une seconde. Elle tenta de viser le centre de la cible.

Deux secondes. Elle souffla en se concentrant sur sa flèche.

 _Je ne manque jamais ma cible._

Trois secondes. Elle lâcha la corde, et sentit la flèche glisser le long de l'arc avant de rejoindre la cible au bout du gymnase, en plein dans le cercle du milieu. Ils applaudirent tous, impressionnés par cet exploit, qui ne semblait pas en être un pour Mérida, puisqu'elle n'avait pas atteint le centre parfait, mais elle affichait maintenant un petit sourire satisfait. Bunnymund lui-même était bouche bée. Il vint vers elle et lui mis une tape dans le dos avant de la féliciter.

« Je doute que ce soit un coup de chance, tu es vraiment très douée ! Je ne pense pas avoir grand-chose à t'apprendre pendant ces heures ! »

Anna et Harold rejoignirent leur amie qui reposait l'arc et récupérait sa flèche, tandis que le professeur allait vers les murs d'escalade avec le reste du groupe.

« Tu es… extraordinaire ! Il faut vraiment que je m'améliore pour réussir à te battre un jour, fit Harold en souriant.

-Je te donnerai des cours ! répondit-elle à son meilleur ami.

-Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu viens faire du tir à l'arc au lycée quand tu es aussi douée que ça… c'était tellement impressionnant ! Du premier coup, et en plein milieu ! »

Anna continuait de congratuler son amie, qui ne cessait de répéter que ce n'était « pas grand-chose » car il n'y avait pas de vents, et de corriger Anna : « elle n'était pas en plein milieu, elle était juste à côté, je peux encore faire mieux ».

Ils avaient maintenant rejoint le reste du groupe, tandis qu'ils écoutaient les consignes de sécurité pour grimper au mur.

Anna observa le haut du mur qui atteignait le plafond du bâtiment, et du aller s'équiper d'un casque et de tout le matériel nécessaire, se plaignant déjà qu'elle avait le vertige sans même avoir monté.

* * *

« Et tout d'un coup, on entend un énorme bruit du fond de la salle, on se retourne, et on voit Anna couchée au milieu des tapis, au bas du mur ! »

Harold était encore en train de pleurer de rire en repensant à la façon dont elle était tombée : tandis que le professeur essayait de le conseiller sur sa façon de se placer, un grand bruit sourd avait retenti, et ils avaient tous pu voir Anna, tombée dans une position improbable au milieu des épais matelas de protection (heureusement qu'ils avaient été là, d'ailleurs.)

« Arrête de rire, Harold, j'aurais pu mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! » dit Anna.

Elle s'était couchée sur les jambes de Raiponce dans le salon des Corona, un sac de glace sur l'énorme bosse qu'elle avait maintenant sur le front. La chute n'avait pas suffi, il avait fallu qu'elle se tape la tête sur le mousqueton qui lui permettait d'escalader en plus de ça. Elle avait donc mal à la cheville, et un hématome bleu au beau milieu du front : un beau bilan pour cette première heure d'escalade !

Pendant ce temps, Mérida et Jack s'affrontaient dans un combat endiablé sur Super Smash Bros. Brawl dans la peau de Link et de Pikachu. Autant dire que la partie était serrée. Tandis qu'ils s'insultaient mutuellement en appuyant sur tous les boutons pour tenter de prendre le dessus sur l'autre, les Arendelle, Harold et Raiponce discutaient tranquillement des professeurs qu'ils avaient eu dans la journée : un professeur de biologie plutôt sympathique mais qui avait l'air beaucoup trop timide pour faire des cours dignes de ce nom, appelé Monsieur Pacha, total opposé de leur professeur de maths Monsieur Ego, un grand homme très sec, autant physiquement qu'au niveau de son caractère.

« Ca faisait seulement dix minutes qu'on était dans la salle de maths, raconta Raiponce, qu'il a déjà commencé à nous dire que si on continuait notre « bordel incessant », on allait rater notre bac et finir aussi médiocres que ces « starlettes dépourvues d'intelligence vues à la télévision », simplement parce qu'une fille de notre classe avait oublié son livre… ça me motive encore moins à travailler en maths !

-Raiponce, si tu travailles ENCORE moins en maths, tes résultats vont commencer à devenir négatifs, ajouta Jack d'un air moqueur. Mérida je vais t'assassiner dans ton sommeil si tu me bats !

-Tu dis ça, mais tu veux vraiment que je te rappelle ta moyenne générale de l'année dernière, Frost ? Moi au moins, mes notes atteignent la moyenne dans toutes les autres matières.

-Il n'empêche que tu es nulle en maths, ma blonde. » rajouta Elsa.

Ils continuèrent à discuter et à rigoler, coupés de temps à autre par une bagarre de coussins assez violente entre Mérida et Jack quand l'un d'eux gagnait la partie. Aux environs de dix-neuf heures, la mère de Mérida arriva en voiture et récupéra la rouquine et les deux garçons pour les redéposer chez Jack, Stoïck étant toujours en voyage d'affaire. Après s'être dits à demain, les trois filles montèrent les escaliers et allèrent chacune dans leur chambre pour remplir leurs papiers et faire les petits exercices de maths donnés le matin même.

Elsa ferma la porte de sa chambre, et s'assit à son bureau où tout était parfaitement rangé et organisé. Elle avait passé une bonne journée avec ses amis, et elle sentait que cette année allait vraiment être géniale dans ce lycée. Elle remplit ses papiers, répétant les mêmes choses pour ce qui lui semblait être une centaine de fois. Nom-prénom-classe-adresse, toujours et encore, et ce pour toutes les matières, puis elle fut interrompue par des coups frappés contre sa porte.

« Oui ? »

Raiponce entra, son carnet et un stylo dans les mains, la regarda avec ses grands yeux verts, et avec le sourire le plus coincé du monde, demanda à sa cousine :

« Tu m'aides pour les maths ? »

Elle passa donc la soirée à rappeler les bases à la blonde étourdie, totalement distraite et qui semblait ne rien comprendre aux calculs qu'elle écrivait. Leurs parents endormis depuis bien longtemps, elles furent rejointes par Anna, passèrent la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien en tentant de ne pas faire trop de bruit, et elles s'endormirent toutes les trois en rigolant, bien après minuit, comme des sœurs, ne se réveillant que lorsque le soleil perçait à l'horizon sur une autre journée.

* * *

Et voilà ! Légèrement plus long que le premier chapitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ou à m'envoyer un message privé pour discuter avec moi ! Pour les petits nouveaux, les follows/favs me font toujours plaisir, et vous pourrez rester informés de la sortie de chaque chapitre (j'écris de façon très irrégulière, désolée d'avance pour ça aha !)

 **REMERCIEMENTS :**

Merci à : Lunazzura, blue, Lilou, Rainkebell, Plume De Pan, Miss Homme Enceinte 2 (j'adore ce pseudo) et un guest pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes géniaux !

Réponse à Miss Homme Enceinte 2 : La femme affreusement maquillée du premier chapitre n'est autre qu'Yzma (du film « Kuzco »), que j'ai choisi comme professeure principale de la classe de Mérida et Anna. La fille un peu 'nunuche' vêtue de rose est Charlotte Leboeuf (« La princesse et la grenouille »), je trouve ce personnage plutôt drôle donc voilà ^^ et enfin, l'homme en beige et jaune était Lumière, professeur de français (logique) et professeur principal d'Elsa et Raiponce !

Merci également à Capitaine Wonderful, Fairy-Tail-Nalu263, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Calamity MG, Ether Ogene, Plume De Pan, Rainkebell et baba-chan pour m'avoir suivi et/ou avoir mis cette fiction en favori, merci de votre soutien !

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, conseils, avis, critiques, questions, j'accepte tout ! En tout cas, je vous dis à la prochaine, en espérant réussir à publier plus rapidement.

A bientôt,

 _Delenya._


	3. Chapitre 3

Bon, alors… comme d'habitude, je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps… vacances sans ordinateur ni internet, perte de motivation, allergies qui m'ont détruit les yeux pendant quelques jours, autant de raisons peu valables qui expliquent cette attente. Mais cette fois-ci, je suis plutôt contente de mon chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. Bonne lecture tout le monde !

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent aux studios d'animation Disney et Dreamworks, je ne suis que l'auteur et la créatrice de l'histoire qui les met en scène.

* * *

Ce n'était jamais très bruyant dans la petite rue des Hêtres, à la périphérie de la ville. Loin des grandes routes et du centre-ville, les voitures y passaient rarement, et il y régnait un calme serein tout au long de l'année. Les maisons se suivaient dans un assemblement diffus, petits pavillons côtoyant de grandes villas plus en retrait, chacun possédant un jardin plus ou moins bien entretenu. Au milieu de cette rue, au numéro 11 précisément, il y avait une petite maison, aux murs blancs et aux volets bleus. Le petit jardinet fleuri semblait parfaitement entretenu, avec ses rosiers en fleurs et son gazon presque impeccable. Le portillon d'entrée était resté ouvert, comme à son habitude. Elle paraissait bien normale cette maison au milieu de toutes les autres, mais ce qui la faisait ressortir au quotidien était le bruit incessant qui y régnait à l'intérieur.

Alors que la soirée était déjà bien entamée, un certain grand frère nommé Jack s'amusait à bloquer sa petite sœur Emma, adossé contre la porte de sa chambre, et criant « HOLD THE DOOR » comme un dégénéré entre deux fous rires. Ajoutons donc à cela les coups de poings rageurs de sa sœur contre sa porte, ainsi que les insultes proférées par cette dernière à l'intention de son « abruti de frère adopté qu'elle déteste ». De plus, la mère des deux garnements qui s'occupait du repas du soir, haussait le ton de plus en plus pour qu'ils cessent leurs enfantillages. N'oublions pas le labrador sable qui aboyait joyeusement à leurs pieds, ainsi que la télévision allumée qui débitait sans arrêts les coups de feu d'un film d'action quelconque. Au milieu de ce chaos se trouvait Harold, résident à mi-temps des Frost, occupé à mettre la table avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je lui avais bien dit de ne pas faire ça, mais il ne m'écoute jamais, dit Harold. Désolé, Barbara !

-Oh tu n'y es pour rien Harold, tu es bien le seul enfant calme dans cette fichue maison. Merci de ton aide. » répondit la mère de son meilleur ami en souriant.

Toute cette animation ne dérangeait jamais Harold. En effet, lui n'avait jamais connu tous ces bruits qui démontraient la présence de vie sous un toit. Le père d'Harold, Stoïck (qui porte si bien son nom), avait perdu toute joie de vivre à la disparition de son épouse Valka, peu après la naissance de son fils. De plus, le travail de ce dernier lui prenait tout son temps, le jeune garçon vivait donc dans son immense maison avec pour seule compagnie celle de la secrétaire et de l'homme à tout faire de la maison Haddock. Pas d'animaux, fils unique, autant de raisons qui faisaient qu'Harold aimait plus que tout passer son temps chez les Frost, où il avait enfin l'impression d'avoir une vraie famille. La générosité de ces derniers semblait illimitée, car on ne pouvait pas dire que l'argent leur tombait du ciel : Barbara étant la seule à pouvoir travailler, elle n'avait pourtant jamais refusé l'hospitalité à Harold et ce depuis l'école primaire. C'est ainsi qu'il se trouvait dans la petite cuisine ouverte à disposer les couverts en attendant son meilleur ami, trop occupé à esquiver les objets lancés par Emma dans les escaliers pour s'intéresser à son invité.

« Arrêtez immédiatement ! Le premier objet que je vois encore voler et vous êtes privés de sortie et de téléphone pour tout le mois ! Emma, tu vas aider Harold à finir de mettre la table et Jack, tu feras la vaisselle pour la peine ! »

Après un concert de plaintes émises par la cadette et bon nombre de sourires goguenards de la part de Jack durant le repas, tout finit par redevenir légèrement plus posé qu'auparavant, tandis que Barbara Frost partit s'allonger sur le canapé, digne repos bien mérité. Les deux garçons débarrassèrent la table et firent rapidement la vaisselle avant de monter les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de Jack.

Harold s'allongea sur son matelas gonflable, bloqué dans le peu d'espace libre entre le lit de Jack et son bureau, qui servait également de débarras au vu des monticules d'objets divers et variés entassés dessus.

« Tu as l'âme de quelqu'un de très maniaque, Frost, fit Harold de façon ironique.

-Et toi celle d'un insupportable meilleur ami squatteur, chacun son truc visiblement ! »

Le grand brun se coucha sur son lit, rejetant au passage une paire de chaussettes (sales, visiblement), avant de demander :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Séries ? Vidéos ? Escapade nocturne ?

-Dormir ? » répondit Harold en baillant.

Jack le regarda, un sourcil haussé, avant de protester :

« T'es quand même bizarre… enfin je sais bien, t'es mon meilleur ami, mais franchement, je me demande comment tu fais pour aller dormir à 23h à peine !

-T'es au courant qu'on a cours demain matin dès 8h ? remarqua Harold.

-Bah ! C'est qu'un détail !

-Et qu'on commence avec maths ? Avec un prof qui t'a déjà collé lors du deuxième cours de l'année ? »

Harold s'était relevé sur ses coudes et observa son meilleur ami avec le fameux regard du 'tu-sais-que-j'ai-raison'. Jack sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de balancer sur Harold son oreiller.

« J'ai horreur de devoir admettre que tu aies raison. Et puis franchement, collé deux heures pour 'bavardages' ? C'est n'importe quoi…»

Jack continua de parler tout seul pendant une dizaine de minutes sur l'injustice de son professeur de mathématiques mais s'arrêta soudainement en entendant les ronflements de son meilleur ami, juste à côté de lui. Il sourit, éteint la lumière et se glissa sous ses couvertures tout en lâchant un « faux frère ! » à Harold, qui lui dormait déjà paisiblement.

Malheureusement, le lendemain matin ne fut pas aussi paisible : après avoir raté leur réveil, ils durent se préparer en quatrième vitesse puis courir sous une pluie torrentielle pour avoir leur bus à temps. Mérida les attendait déjà à l'intérieur du véhicule, et les accueillit avec un grand sourire narquois :

« C'est très drôle de vous voir courir sous la pluie comme ça dès le matin ! »

Peu motivés à entendre les sarcasmes de Mérida, et elle-même peu motivée à en dire, ils mirent chacun leurs écouteurs et c'est ainsi que les trois autres filles les retrouvèrent, chacun dans son coin à écouter sa propre musique.

« Grosse ambiance par ici ! fit Anna en s'asseyant à côté d'Harold. On a raté quelque chose ? Y'a des disputes dans l'air ?

-Vous, vous n'avez rien raté. Nous, on a raté le réveil. » répondit Jack tout en remettant ses écouteurs.

Les filles en conclurent qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'attarder là-dessus, et discutèrent entre elles jusqu'à l'arrivée au lycée. Jack semblait de plus en plus dépité à mesure qu'il avançait vers le bâtiment sous une pluie encore battante, mais la raison de son désespoir fut rapidement connu :

« C'est quand même pas croyable de commencer la semaine par une heure de maths… »

Elsa, quant à elle, lui répondit qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas mieux puisqu'elle commençait avec deux heures de français à la suite. Elle avait l'avantage de commencer avec un professeur un tantinet intéressant et sympathique. En effet, Monsieur Lumière étant tout ce qu'il y a de plus français, il parlait cette langue comme un grand écrivain écrit dans son roman : chaque phrase semblait mûrement réfléchie et était toujours joliment tournée. Cela n'apaisa pas pour autant la « flemme interminable et gigantesque » de Mérida face à l'enchaînement histoire-maths qui l'attendait. Comme toujours, ceux à ne pas se plaindre des cours étaient Harold, Elsa et Raiponce, cette dernière étant déjà en train de discuter avec d'autres filles de sa classe près des casiers.

« Qui sont ces filles ? demanda Harold.

-La grande blonde avec les lunettes roses, répondit Elsa tout en baissant la voix, c'est Aiko, et la brune méchée habillée en rockeuse c'est Leiko. Ils sont un groupe de cinq dans notre classe qui traînent tout le temps ensemble, ils sont inséparables ! Et tout le monde les appelle Honey Lemon et Gogo, jamais pas leur vrai prénom. C'est bizarre. »

Jack observa les deux jeunes filles, puis se retourna vers ses amis avant de leur dire :

« C'est vrai, c'est comme si on appelait Raiponce « Sunshine », Harold serait « Geekosaure », « Chocogirl » pour Anna, « Snowflake » pour Elsa et pour Mérida…

-Ose me trouver un surnom débile dès le matin et je te jure que tu n'oseras plus jamais rien manger ni boire à proximité de moi, Frost. »

Sur ce, la rouquine remit ses écouteurs tout en mangeant sa pomme habituelle du petit déjeuner, et monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa salle de cours. Ne jamais chatouiller un dragon qui dort, et encore moins une Mérida encore endormie.

« J'avais pensé à 'Rebelle de la forêt' pour elle, non ? »

Anna et Elsa pouffèrent de rire tandis qu'Harold avait été entraîné par Raiponce pour l'accompagner aux toilettes, ce malgré les protestations de ce dernier. Il attendit son amie un peu en retrait (il n'allait tout de même pas l'accompagner DANS les toilettes des filles), et sortit son téléphone en marchant distraitement le long du mur. Enfin, il aperçut une chevelure blonde sortir des toilettes.

« T'es enfin là ! Sans rire pourquoi vous les filles vous mettez autant de te… »

Harold avait enfin relevé la tête de son jeu, pour se retrouver nez à nez non pas avec Raiponce, mais avec ce que l'on peut appeler son rêve cauchemardesque : en effet, Astrid Hofferson se trouvait juste devant lui, avec ses longs cheveux blonds tressés sur le côté, sa veste en cuir noir et sa jupe qui… STOP ! Il devait se ressaisir.

 _Je suis ridicule. Mon visage ressemble aux cheveux de Mérida. Calme toi, ce n'est que…_

« Harold ? Ca faisait longtemps ! Ce n'est sûrement pas moi que tu attendais ? questionna-t-elle.

-Heu, je… enfin je… amie, attendre… »

Il bafouillait comme un imbécile quand son sauveur arriva : blondinette casse-pieds, j'ai nommé Raiponce, sortit des toilettes et arriva juste derrière Astrid. Elle s'avança vers Harold et le prit par le bras avant de faire remarquer à Astrid que c'était elle qu'il attendait. Raiponce dit au revoir poliment à la jeune fille et tira Harold de toute ses forces pour l'éloigner de ce que le garçon appellerait « Problème majeur numéro 642 ». Elle le colla contre une cage d'escaliers avant de le bombarder de questions :

« Tu lui as parlé ? Est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé aussi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? Tu comptes répondre un jour ou tu essayes de devenir aussi bavard qu'une moule sur son rocher ?

-Je… je suis un abruti ?

-J'en étais sûre… tu as paniqué ? » Demanda-t-elle de façon compréhensive.

Il hocha la tête d'un air désespéré, avant de se plaindre qu'il n'arriverait jamais à avoir une petite amie s'il continuait à agir comme un enfant de cinq ans incapable d'aligner trois mots sans bégayer. Tandis que Raiponce essayait de lui remonter un peu le moral en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, la cloche sonna et ils durent aller dans leur cours respectif.

La matinée sembla bien longue pour Harold, d'autant qu'une certaine blonde aux yeux bleus absolument magnifique se retrouvait non loin devant lui dans chaque matière. Jack, quant à lui, semblait revenu à lui-même, et il tentait de faire quelques blagues pour faire sourire Harold, ce qui réussit plutôt bien. Flynn s'était installé à la table d'à-côté, et il n'arrêtait pas de leur souffler tout et n'importe quoi sur le professeur ou sur son cours, ce qui résulta d'un bon nombre de remarques pour « cesser de bavarder dans le fond ». Sans trop de succès, bien entendu. Il était dur d'arrêter un Frost de faire n'importe quoi, mais si on lui rajoutait un allié (autre qu'Harold, celui-ci étant trop sage pour faire n'importe quoi !), c'était tout simplement impossible.

L'heure du déjeuner sonna enfin, et ils sortirent de leur salle de chimie avant de se diriger vers les casiers, où ils se donnaient rendez-vous avec les filles pour se rendre au self tous ensembles.

« Bon ! C'est pas pour être méchante, fit Anna, mais Mérida et moi on n'a pas cours cet après-midi, donc on va aller faire du shopping d'urgence. »

Jack fit semblant d'être blessé, avant de dire d'une voix légèrement triste :

« Vous ne venez même pas assister à mon tout premier entraînement ? »

Tout le monde semblait ne pas comprendre, alors Jack se souvint qu'il ne les avait pas encore informés.

« Quel entraînement ? demanda finalement Elsa.

-Je me suis inscrit à l'équipe de football américain du lycée, les sélections sont cet après-midi. J'aurais dû vous prévenir avant… »

Mérida et Anna se lancèrent un regard inquiet quant à savoir ce qu'elles allaient faire, quand Harold reprit la parole :

« Désolé Jack, mais on avait prévu avec Elsa d'aller au cinéma après notre cours de mécanique… on peut annuler bien sûr mais…

-Moi je viens avec toi, Jack ! assura Raiponce en voyant la mine déconfite de son meilleur ami. J'ai juste anglais et ensuite je n'ai plus cours, donc je viendrai aux sélections avec toi, okay ? »

Son sourire sembla revenir un petit peu, même si tout le monde sentait bien qu'il était déçu. Les quatre autres se sentaient mal de le laisser comme ça, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il recommença à rire et à faire des blagues comme à son habitude, ce qui les rassura un petit peu. Après un bon repas bien industriel au self, ils passèrent les dernières minutes de leur pause à parler des gens de leur classe :

« J'ai discuté avec Ariel ce matin, fit Anna, et elle est plutôt sympa ! Apparemment elle est au club de natation, et elle a des cheveux à tomber par terre ! La couleur et l'épaisseur de Mer' mais lisses. »

La concernée murmura un léger « petite joueuse » en enroulant une boucle de ses cheveux autour de son index, comme à son habitude. Enfin, la cloche sonna et ils récupérèrent chacun leur sac dans leurs casiers avant de se diriger vers leurs salles de cours. Après une heure d'anglais pour certains et d'espagnol pour les autres, Harold et Elsa se rejoignirent et longèrent les salles du rez-de-chaussée jusqu'au petit bâtiment à l'extrémité du lycée, appelé « l'atelier », là où leur cours de mécanique et création allait prendre place. Plusieurs élèves attendaient déjà devant la grande salle, dont la porte entrouverte les laissait voir un établi où des objets en tout genre s'entassaient dans une sorte de pagaille, mais où on pouvait tout de même deviner un semblant d'organisation. Parmi les élèves déjà présents se trouvait les cinq inséparables de la classe d'Elsa : Honey Lemon et Gogo, les deux filles qu'ils avaient vu le matin même avec Raiponce, Wasabi, dont elle avait oublié le vrai prénom, était un grand métisse très soigneux de ses affaires et plutôt maniaque. Il y avait aussi Fred, un brun dégingandé dont le bonnet vert qu'il portait constamment semblait légèrement douteux, et enfin Tadashi, l'asiatique plutôt mignon qu'Elsa avait déjà remarqué auparavant.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter au passage presque tous les élèves, et l'homme le plus imposant qu'Elsa ait jamais vu apparut devant eux.

« C'est mon prof principal. » lui souffla Harold discrètement.

L'homme leur dit de rentrer et de s'asseoir où ils le pouvaient : en effet, il y avait quelques tabourets, mais pas assez pour la dizaine d'élèves, donc certains durent s'asseoir sur les tables au fond de la salle, le reste étant encombré d'outils et de matériaux en tout genre.

« Je suis le professeur Nord ! Bienvenue dans le cours de mécanique, et bravo pour avoir choisi cette option : vous avez choisi la meilleure ! Aha ! »

Avec sa barbe blanche et son fort accent russe, il pouvait facilement passer pour un père Noël jovial, image vite évaporée de l'esprit d'Elsa quand elle vit tous les tatouages qui recouvraient les bras du vieil homme. Il leur expliqua ce qu'ils allaient faire tout au long de l'année durant cette option : après quelques petites créations qu'ils réaliseraient au fur et à mesure pour apprendre des techniques de réalisation, ils seraient en binôme pour un plus gros projet qu'ils exposeraient lors de la soirée de fin d'année, en même temps que les œuvres du club d'art plastiques. Monsieur Nord semblait savoir de quoi il parlait : il montra quelques objets de sa création, d'un circuit électrique pour enfant à des œuvres plus imposantes comme ce prototype de robot qui ne savait, pour l'instant, que répéter quelques phrases de temps à autre.

« Vous allez tout d'abord vous mettre par groupe de, attendez combien êtes-vous… 11, très peu pratique… faites trois groupes de trois personnes et un groupe de deux ! Allez ! »

Tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs amis, et Harold et Elsa se mirent avec Kida, qui était dans la classe de la jeune fille. Nord passa toute l'heure à leur expliquer différentes choses sur les machines présentes dans la salle, sur ce qu'il attendait d'eux et sur les différentes façons de concevoir un objet. Ils passèrent donc par groupe aux différents coins de la pièce pour tester différents objets ou machines, apprenant comment repérer où était le problème dans le fonctionnement de quelque chose. Après ce cours plus ou moins inhabituel, ils sortirent enfin de la salle.

« C'était… spécial ! fit Elsa en souriant.

-C'est génial, oui ! On pourra faire ce qu'on veut, inventer pleins de trucs ! Ça c'est des cours utiles ! » rétorqua Harold.

Il passa les dix minutes suivantes à parler de tout ce qu'il aimerait créer pour se faciliter la vie ou tout simplement pour le bonheur de le créer. Elsa ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'engouement de son ami pour cette nouvelle matière. Après avoir envoyé un message à Anna pour dire qu'elle quittait le lycée, ils prirent le bus avec Harold pour se rendre au cinéma voir le dernier film d'action du moment.

Pendant ce temps-là, Jack et Raiponce marchaient vers le gymnase, discutant tranquillement pour que le garçon oublie son stress.

« Aller, tu seras pris ! Il ne doit pas y avoir tant de monde que ça, il suffit que tu coures vite, et… que tu rattrapes le ballon, je suppose ? Je n'y connais rien moi, fit Raiponce en levant les bras au ciel, débrouille toi pour être prit et c'est tout ! T'es le meilleur, et en plus de ça tu es mon meilleur ami, donc tu seras pris, un point c'est tout.

-Oui, chef. » répondit-il avec un petit sourire d'espoir.

Tandis que Raiponce se dirigeait vers les gradins, Jack alla dans le vestiaire, juste après avoir récupéré la tenue et les protections obligatoires pour jouer au football américain. Après avoir mis toutes les pièces de sa tenue empruntée, il prit son casque sous le bras et se dirigea vers le terrain où une trentaine de personnes étaient déjà là.

« Et voilà notre retardataire ! Vous commencez bien les sélections, monsieur Frost. »

Jack poussa un soupir et vint rejoindre les autres, faisant face à son professeur de sport. Il l'avait déjà eu vendredi matin pour deux heures de basketball, et il savait que monsieur Bunnymund n'était pas très amical à son égard. Il reconnut Kenaï, un garçon de sa classe, qui lui adressa un sourire avant de retourner son attention sur le discours de Bunnymund :

« Comme je vous le disais, ce n'est pas un sport pour les faiblards, les non-disponibles ou pour ceux qui renoncent facilement. Si vous entrez dans l'équipe de Walt Works, préparez-vous à des entraînements deux fois par semaine, musculation, renforcement musculaire, footing, courses, matchs amicaux, cela vous prendra parfois vos week-ends pour certaines rencontres. En bref, il vous faudra dépenser votre temps, ainsi que votre énergie. Je ne veux aucun abandon durant l'année : cette place dans l'équipe est un engagement, non seulement envers votre équipe, mais aussi envers votre école. Ces dernières années n'ont pas été très… fructueuses, pour notre école, mais j'ose espérer recruter de bons éléments pour cette nouvelle année. Est-ce que quelqu'un a des questions ? »

Personne ne leva la main. Les plus âgés se regardèrent d'une façon dépitée, et Jack devina qu'ils faisaient partis de l'équipe de l'année précédente. Soudain, Bunnymund fit signe à l'un des élèves, visiblement en dernière année, de venir le rejoindre. Il ne semblait être fait que de muscles prêts à entrer en action une fois sur le terrain. Ses yeux bridés, qui jaugeaient tous les élèves un à un, ainsi que sa mâchoire carrée, qui semblait avoir pris quelques dizaines de coups, lui donnaient un air de chef d'armée. Alors que Jack dévisageait cet élève pour le moins impressionnant, celui-ci alla se mettre à côté du professeur, qui reprit la parole :

«Voici Shang Li, votre quater back. Deux années dans cette équipe, et une dernière pour tenter de nous faire remporter la coupe. Il sera votre leader, votre chef d'équipe, celui qui vous guidera et qui vous motivera jusqu'à la victoire. Et également celui qui m'assistera lors des sélections aujourd'hui. Vous êtes trente-quatre si je ne me trompe pas, mais seuls vingt-trois d'entre vous resteront : onze joueurs pour le terrain, ainsi que douze remplaçants. Je vais maintenant laisser de côté les discours ennuyeux, et à vous de jouer mesdemoiselles et messieurs. »

Jack fut étonné par la formule de fin, et scruta du regard la foule d'élèves autour de lui : en effet, une seule fille était présente dans la masse d'adolescents masculins. Elle avait des cheveux courts, noirs, et était asiatique tout comme leur quater back. Elle semblait connaître la majorité des gens présents, puisqu'elle rigolait et donnait de grandes tapes dans le dos de tout le monde autour d'elle. Jack ne put s'empêcher de se sentir vexé en voyant qu'elle semblait plus musclée que lui. Il tourna la tête vers les gradins, où Raiponce le regardait, les deux pouces en l'air pour lui montrer son soutien. Jack lui lança un grand sourire, même si une boule commençait à se former dans son estomac : il devait donner le meilleur de lui-même s'il voulait entrer dans cette équipe.

«Concentre-toi sur autre chose que ta p'tite copine, Frost ! »

Jack se retint de grogner à l'adresse de son professeur, puis se souvint de son objectif : il voulait une place dans cette équipe. Et pour se faire, il devait paraître parfaitement à son avantage au niveau du comportement, et de la forme physique.

L'entraînement fût dur, et il semblait interminable à bon nombre des jeunes gens présents. Après un échauffement composé de pompes, abdominaux, étirements en tous genres et petit footing, ils firent une série de sprints pour tester leur vitesse, puis un petit peu d'endurance, ainsi que quelques exercices avec le ballon, consistant à courir en se faisant des passes le plus rapidement possible. Après cela, Jack était déjà à bout de souffle et pensait sérieusement à se faire greffer de nouveaux poumons, mais il tint le coup du mieux qu'il put. Ils firent une courte pause pour boire et reprendre quelques forces avant de continuer les qualifications.

Raiponce descendit rapidement les gradins et se pencha au-dessus de la barrière pour passer à Jack sa grande bouteille d'eau ainsi qu'une serviette pour s'essuyer le visage.

« Je n'aurais… jamais dû…

-Ne commence pas à dire des bêtises ! fit Raiponce en lui coupant la parole. Tu es super ! Regarde-les, la plupart ne suivaient même plus la cadence au bout du second sprint ! Il faut que tu te concentres, tu peux largement réussir le reste des qualifications, rattrape les balles, cours rapidement et plaque tous les autres au sol ! »

Elle avait un grand sourire encourageant plaqué sur le visage, ses grands yeux verts le regardaient avec beaucoup de confiance : cela remonta son moral, et il revint revigoré sur le terrain à l'entente du coup de sifflet.

« Pour continuer ces sélections, on va faire quelques exercices de passes comme on l'a fait juste avant, pour voir lesquels d'entre vous seraient les plus aptes à devenir des joueurs receveurs plutôt que coureurs ou défenseurs. Et enfin, on terminera sur quelques exercices de plaquage, pour trouver les éléments forts au niveau défensif. Des questions ? »

Des regards angoissés, ça oui. La peur d'une ou de plusieurs côtes cassées, ça encore plus. Mais aucune main ne se leva pour poser une question. Au coup de sifflet, ils suivirent le quater back jusqu'au centre du terrain où ils se mirent en cercle, le but étant de faire le plus de passes et le plus rapidement possible. Le professeur ajoutait quelques difficultés au fur et à mesure, comme le fait de devoir faire les passes en courant cette fois-ci, où ajouter la moitié en tant que bloqueurs adverses, qui tentaient de s'emparer de la balle. Après cela vint la dernière partie du contrat, et non la plus simple : le plaquage. Et en voyant certains gros balèzes présents autour de lui, Jack commença à se dégonfler. Il tourna la tête pour chercher le soutien de Raiponce, mais elle n'était plus seule…

« ALLEZ JACK ! PLAQUE-LES TOUS AU SOL! ALLEZ ALLEZ ALLEZ ! »

Mérida hurlait des encouragements, s'attirant au passage des regards en coin agacés de la part des autres supporters venus acclamer leurs propres amis. Anna, Elsa, et Harold étaient aussi là autour de Raiponce, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Jack, même si ses entrailles étaient encore nouées à l'idée de finir au sol comme une lamentable poupée de chiffon.

Ce qui finit par arriver plus rapidement que prévu.

Après avoir réussi à contrer l'attaque de Phoebus, un grand blond plutôt musclé, il se trouvait maintenant face à Mulan, la seule fille de l'équipe, et étrangement, Jack était plus effrayé par elle que par n'importe quel autre joueur. Elle avait l'avantage de la force, de l'expérience, et de la taille, faisant une demi-tête de plus que le jeune brun. Et cette panoplie d'avantages se fit sentir lorsque l'adolescente lui fonça dedans, tête baissée. Il sentit tout son système digestif faire un grand bond en arrière, comme s'il s'était retrouvé propulsé dans un manège à sensation. Il heurta le sol, et même avec son casque et toutes les protections autour de sa poitrine, Jack sentit sa tête tourner et il avait l'impression que ses os allaient s'évaporer de son corps, tout comme sa confiance en soi. Mulan se releva en rigolant et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever :

« Aller, tient le coup… Jack c'est ça ? Tu peux le faire, je t'ai vu pendant l'entraînement, et tu es largement capable d'entrer dans l'équipe ! En plus, en t'entraînant tu pourrais devenir très bon ! dit-elle pour l'encourager. Tient toi fermement sur tes pieds la prochaine fois, et fonce dans le tas. Même si c'est face à une fille ! »

Jack poussa un grand soupir en la regardant partir et s'étirant un bon coup pour tenter d'apaiser sa colonne vertébrale qui avait heurté le sol avec un peu trop de violence à son goût. Ils continuèrent différents exercices de plaquages, où Jack réussit un petit peu mieux qu'avant, ne finissant au sol que face à Hercules, qui portait si bien son nom avec sa musculature impressionnante et sa grande taille. Enfin, Bunnymund siffla à nouveau et ils se réunirent tous autour de lui et de Shang, qui avait l'air d'un garde du corps à côté du professeur.

« Très bien ! Je suis plutôt content de ces sélections, commença-t-il, car il y a de bons éléments au sein des petits nouveaux. Certains anciens sont toujours fidèles à eux-mêmes, et je ne peux que les féliciter. Nous avons délibéré avec monsieur votre quater back ici présent, et nous allons maintenant appeler ceux qui ont été choisis pour l'équipe cette année, vous serez donc vingt-trois. Les postes seront attribués dans le courant du mois de novembre, pour que l'on ait le temps de voir les capacités propres à chacun d'entre vous... Li, à toi l'honneur.

-Lorsque vous entendrez votre prénom, venez vous placer sur ma droite. Hercules, William, Philippe, Phoebus, Mulan… »

Tout le monde vit le sourire qu'il adressa à la jeune fille tandis qu'elle allait se placer avec les joueurs déjà sélectionnés. Tandis que les prénoms défilaient, l'angoisse montait au sein de leur groupe, et Jack commençait à perdre espoir. Il n'était pas pris, il commençait à en être de plus en plus sûr à chaque prénom énoncé. La masse d'élèves diminuait de plus en plus, et il n'écoutait même plus les prénoms cités par Shang, préférant se concentrer sur son mal de crâne.

« Frost, vous voulez entrer dans cette équipe ou bien ? demanda Bunnymund avec un sourcil relevé.

-Euh, hein ? répondit Jack totalement hébété.

-Aller, du nerf ! Rejoint ton équipe, gamin ! »

Il se tourna vers Shang, qui lui adressa un grand sourire avant de lui serrer la main, lui disant au passage félicitation pour son entrée dans l'équipe du lycée. Jack n'en revenait pas. Il commença à retrouver ses esprits lorsqu'ils se serrèrent tous dans leur bras, applaudissant leurs nouveaux coéquipiers, les anciens se retrouvant comme les années précédentes, et accueillant les petits nouveaux tels que Jack, Kenaï et quelques autres.

« L'entraînement commencera mercredi après-midi pour ceux disponibles, et lundi même heure pour les autres ! N'arrivez pas en retard, et bonne fin de journée à tous ! »

Jack ne réalisait même pas ce qui se passait : il était heureux de pouvoir faire partie d'une équipe, de faire partie de quelque chose de concret, même si cela allait être très dur pour lui (et pour ses côtes). Il se dirigea vers les gradins, mais ses amis avaient disparus. Il ne tarda pas à savoir où est-ce qu'ils étaient passés, puisqu'il sentit cinq poids lui sauter dessus et le plaquer au sol une nouvelle fois, même s'il ne semblait n'avoir rien senti cette fois-ci :

« T'es le meilleur Jackounet, le meilleur ! lui fit Raiponce.

-Bravo Jack, prépare-toi à souffrir aha ! » rétorqua Elsa.

Ils le félicitèrent tous, à coup de grandes claques dans le dos de la part de Mérida et d'énormes câlins de Raiponce et Anna. Elsa et Harold expliquèrent que leur film avait été annulé et qu'ils étaient revenus en quatrième vitesse pour assister à la fin des sélections, juste à temps pour le voir se faire mettre à terre par Mulan. Et c'est entouré de ses amis que Jack se dit que cette journée était au final plus parfaite qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

* * *

Et voilà ! Ce troisième chapitre est terminé ! J'ai déjà commencé à écrire des morceaux de chapitres à venir, et je vais vraiment vraiment VRAIMENT tenter de vous donner la suite le plus rapidement possible… venez me disputer en messages privés pour que j'aille plus vite, ça marchera peut-être! x)

Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. J'ai dû beaucoup me renseigner sur le football américain qui est compliqué à comprendre je trouve, mais j'espère réussir à transcrire cela de façon compréhensible. Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? Les personnages, le sport à Walt Works, bref, donnez-moi votre avis en review, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à critiquer ce qui ne va pas, tant que cela reste constructif et poli bien entendu.

 **REMERCIEMENTS :**

Je remercie Will O'Lights, Night Bloody, ilana51170 et SpringBonnie0357 pour avoir favorisé et/ou suivi ma fiction, merci beaucoup pour votre soutien!

Merci également à PizzaChelou (dat pseudo) et Will O'Lights pour vos reviews !

Comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas de suivre ou de fav' mon histoire pour être tenu au courant de la sortie des chapitres, étant donné que je publie à un rythme très irrégulier (is it too late now to say sorryyyyy) (pardon je m'égare).

Enfin, merci de votre lecture et à la prochaine !

Delenya.


	4. Chapitre 4

Je sais ce que vous vous dites : « Quoi ? Un chapitre de Walt Works ? DEJA ? » et pour une fois, j'ai réussi à vous en écrire un en moins d'un mois, quel exploit ! Je me sens obligée de m'auto-applaudir *clap clap clap*.

Trêve de plaisanterie, voici le quatrième chapitre de Walt Works, avec beaucoup de choses nouvelles ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre : Bonne lecture !

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent aux studios d'animation Disney et Dreamworks, seuls les lieux et l'histoire sont de moi.

* * *

« Argh ! »

Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'Anna se débattait avec son fer à boucler, essayant tant bien que mal de donner une forme à ses longs cheveux indéniablement lisses. Mais elle allait finir par penser que c'était impossible : une boucle se formait, une autre disparaissait. Le résultat était pourtant joli, mais pas assez pour Anna, qui finit donc par attacher le tout dans une queue de cheval. _L'art et la manière de perdre une demi-heure de sommeil pour rien_ , se dit-elle.

Elle avait opté aujourd'hui pour une petite robe noire avec un col blanc, qu'elle avait habillé avec une ceinture assortie. Après avoir replacé sa mèche de cheveux blancs derrière son oreille, elle se maquilla légèrement, juste un petit peu de mascara pour faire apparaître ses cils blonds, prit son sac et descendit les escaliers pour aller déjeuner ses Chocapic du matin. Les deux blondes étaient déjà assises à table, prêtes également. Raiponce avait mis tous ses cheveux en natte pour ne pas les faire tremper dans ses tartines de beurre et de confiture de groseilles, tandis qu'Elsa portait son chignon habituel, un peu trop strict au goût d'Anna.

« Bouh, fit-elle en s'asseyant. Bien dormi ? »

Sa sœur et sa cousine répondirent par un hochement de tête, la première étant concentrée sur son téléphone et la seconde sur les différentes vitamines que lui apportait son jus d'orange. _Grosse. Ambiance_. En voyant leur détermination, Anna se contenta de manger son petit déjeuner sans chercher à leur parler : les Chocapic étaient toujours de meilleure compagnie le matin que deux blondes adolescentes, et ça, Anna l'avait bien compris. Après avoir débarrassé leur table et avoir récupéré leurs affaires, elles sortirent pour aller jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, comme tous les matins.

« A quelle heure vous terminez aujourd'hui ? demanda Anna.

-Quatorze heures, et toi ? répondit Raiponce.

-Quinze, j'ai escalade en dernière heure. »

Elles se mirent à discuter toutes les deux de la journée qui les attendait, tandis qu'Elsa, qui marchait derrière elles, était toujours penchée sur son téléphone. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

«Ca y est, toi aussi tu deviens accro à leur appli Pokémon ? » demanda sa cousine en rigolant.

Elsa marmonna un « non » distrait tout en continuant d'écrire. Incompréhensible, venant de sa part. Tellement incompréhensible qu'Anna lui prit son téléphone des mains pour regarder ce qu'elle faisait.

« Rend-moi mon téléphone, Anna !

-Tu pouvais simplement nous le dire que tu parlais à Jack ! A moins que vous vous disiez des choses privées ? » dit-elle avec un soupçon de sous-entendus derrière sa voix.

Sa sœur récupéra son téléphone rageusement et souffla bruyamment avant d'accélérer pour marcher devant elles. _Très, très grosse ambiance_.

«Etrange. »

Raiponce lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule et elles continuèrent à discuter, Elsa les ignorant superbement. Le bus arriva, et elles rejoignirent comme à leur habitude leurs trois autres amis.

« Salut tout le monde ! fit Raiponce entre deux bises à Mérida. Dites-moi que vous êtes de bonne humeur, vous au moins ?

-Qui est de mauvaise humeur ? demanda Harold à côté d'Anna.

-Blondinette numéro deux. » répondit cette dernière.

La « blondinette numéro deux » n'avait pas l'intention de changer son air grognon, puisqu'elle lança un regard furibond à sa sœur avant d'aller s'asseoir seule derrière Jack. Elle mit ses écouteurs, une chanson de James Bay à fond dans ses oreilles, et se mit à observer le paysage durant tout le reste du trajet. Jack leur expliqua qu'elle était en « période rouge » d'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ce à quoi Mérida répondit que ce n'était pas une raison pour se changer en furie dès qu'on lui adressait la parole.

« Toi, tu es énervée tout le temps Mérida, donc on ne fait pas gaffe à tes sautes d'humeur » lui dit Harold tandis qu'ils descendaient du car. La claque qu'il se prit à l'arrière de la tête par la rouquine était amplement méritée, d'après elle.

Après avoir donné rendez-vous à Jack dans le hall à l'heure d'après pour leur option de cuisine, elle rejoignit Anna et elles allèrent ensemble jusqu'à leur salle de maths. Etant séparées pendant cette heure de cours, car monsieur Ego aimait penser que les bavardages étaient la cause première de l'échec scolaire, Mérida passa l'heure à gribouiller dans les coins de son cahier de leçon. A quoi bon écouter ? Elle n'avait jamais aimé les maths. Elle n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé les cours en général, mis à part les langues étrangères où elle excellait plutôt bien. Elle préférait néanmoins bouger, se servir de ses mains et faire quelque chose de concret, plutôt que d'écouter un prof barbant parler de choses théoriques pendant des heures.

Après cette heure interminable, où elle avait somnolé à plusieurs reprises (les fameuses paupières qui se ferment toutes seules), elle redescendit les escaliers pour rejoindre Jack, tandis qu'Anna rejoignait les trois autres pour aller au foyer pendant une heure.

« Prête à cuisiner, chef Dunbroch ? »

Jack l'attendait, adossé au mur, son sourire habituel au coin des lèvres.

« Prête à brûler chaque chose mangeable possible, apprenti Frost. »

L'option cuisine était plutôt dénigrée par les élèves en général. Théâtre, musique, arts plastiques, ou même danse, voilà où la plupart allaient. La mécanique attirait les nouveaux par ce côté étranger de la chose : cette option n'était présente que dans peu d'établissements, et monsieur Nord faisait de cette matière une heure de découverte de machines étranges ou de mécanismes compliqués. Mais la cuisine était en quelque sorte le dernier de la fratrie, celui qui semblait un peu boiteux et très peu attirant. Et si Mérida avait fini ici, c'est parce que rien d'autre ne l'intéressait.

« Je me demande encore pourquoi tu as choisi cette option, demanda-t-elle tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant la salle. Tu fais déjà théâtre, t'aurais pu en rester là !

-J'allais pas laisser ma rouquine préférée toute seule au milieu de professionnels ! Tu serais passée pour quoi !

-Je dirai à Anna que je suis ta préférée, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Je lui dirai que tu as menti ! » rétorqua-t-il, encore plus souriant.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle attenante aux cuisines du self, où tous les élèves de l'option étaient déjà rentrés.

« Voilà les retardataires ! Entrez, entrez, ne perdons pas de temps ! Mettez tous un tablier et installez-vous par deux à chaque poste ! »

Mérida n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard du professeur : il donnait l'impression d'être gonflé à l'hélium sous sa blouse blanche, et son cou était si gras qu'il semblait avoir fondu au soleil. On aurait dit que les boutons de son col tentaient de s'échapper du tissu, tant ils étaient tirés au maximum vers l'extérieur.

« Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi énorme ! souffla-t-elle à Jack tandis qu'ils prenaient leurs tabliers.

-C'est monsieur Gusteau, abrutie ! L'un des plus grands chefs cuisinier du pays !

-Qu'est-ce que ça change au fait qu'il soit gros ? Tu penses qu'on sera pareil à la fin de l'année ? »

Totalement déprimé par le manque de tact de son amie, Jack ferma son tablier avec un nœud simple et alla s'installer tout au fond de la classe avec Mérida. Tandis que Gusteau se présentait aux élèves, celle-ci n'écouta que d'une oreille et en profita pour observer la pièce où ils se trouvaient : les postes de cuisines étaient équipés de lavabos, et des fours et gazinières se suivaient le long des murs. Un immense frigidaire se trouvait au fond de la salle, et à l'avant, autour du tableau blanc où une recette était déjà inscrite au feutre noir, il y avait des silhouettes cartonnées de Gusteau lui-même, où il avait toujours le même visage et la même position, mais où son style vestimentaire changeait à chaque fois : sombrero et poncho sur l'un, chapeau chinois et kimono sur un autre, une dizaine au moins se trouvaient là, ce qui fit partir Mérida dans un fou rire, l'air niais du professeur sur ces publicités étant plutôt marrant.

Jack ne cessait de lui lancer des regards en coin et des « mais tu vas la fermer, Mér' ? », mais la jeune fille fut rapidement interrompue par le professeur lui-même.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, mademoiselle… votre nom s'il vous plaît ?

-Dunbroch, monsieur, Mérida Dunbroch, répondit-elle en se redressant.

-Bien. Mademoiselle Dunbroch. J'ai pour habitude de dire que tout le monde peut cuisiner. Tout le monde. Vous m'avez l'air de très bonne humeur, aussi, venez nous faire partager cette bonne humeur ici : vous allez être mon assistante pour cette première heure. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est Jack qui ne put empêcher son fou rire. Et les autres élèves ne se génèrent pas non plus en voyant le visage de Mérida devenir aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Celle-ci lâcha un petit rire nerveux, n'y croyant pas ses oreilles. _T'aurais dû la fermer Mér, comme d'habitude_ , se morigéna-t-elle intérieurement. Cependant, elle tenta de garder un semblant de crédibilité lorsqu'elle descendit de son tabouret, donnant un coup dans le tibia de Jack au passage. Elle traversa la pièce et alla se placer à côté du poste de cuisine du professeur, juste là où il lui avait indiqué.

« Bien ! Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Tout d'abord, vous allez avoir besoin… »

Il se mit à énoncer les différents ingrédients nécessaires à la réalisation de cookies, première recette de l'année : en clair, recette simple pour ne pas les effrayer dès le départ. Enfin, simple, tout était relatif : Mérida disait d'elle-même qu'elle était une énorme quiche en cuisine, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Et son talent totalement absent fût rapidement remarqué par les autres élèves, et par monsieur Gusteau, quand ils en arrivèrent à ajouter l'œuf nécessaire à la préparation. N'ayant jamais fait l'effort de mettre les pieds dans sa cuisine pour faire un gâteau en compagnie de sa mère, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre, et fracassa la fragile coquille contre le rebord du bol, ce qui eut pour résultat de lui en mettre partout sur la main et sur son tablier. Elle tenta maladroitement de remettre ce qui pendait de blanc d'œuf le long du bol à l'intérieur, sans grand succès. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle croisa le regard de Jack qui pouffait discrètement de rire tandis qu'il ouvrait soigneusement son œuf en deux, sans laisser un seul fragment de coquille entrer dans sa mixture. Après un long soupir d'exaspération, la rouquine continua de suivre la recette pour montrer aux élèves comment faire selon les méthodes du professeur, bien qu'elle ne réussit que très peu de fois à faire ce qu'il recommandait. Après avoir projeté de la farine tout autour en tentant de mélanger la préparation (il avait dit délicatement, elle avait compris violemment), et avoir renversé un peu (énormément) de vermicelles multi-colores au moment de la décoration, elle réussit tout de même à faire ses petits pâtés sur la plaque commune à toute la classe. Ceux de Jack étaient plutôt bien faits, mais les plus beaux et les meilleurs restaient tout de même ceux de Colette et de Tiana, dont les cookies s'étaient révélés particulièrement succulents, ces dernières ayant décidé d'ajouter de la cannelle ou du caramel à l'intérieur.

Le cours étant terminé, le professeur les laissa sortir quelques minutes avant la sonnerie et leur dit au revoir. Jack arriva vers Mérida tandis qu'ils retiraient tous leurs tabliers, et lui enleva la farine qu'elle s'était mise sur le front, avant de lui parler :

« Très réussi, chef Dunbroch, vous êtes officiellement nommée pire cuisinière du pays ! Mes félicitations ! »

Elle repoussa son bras avec un sourire, avant de rétorquer :

« Pas la peine de te la péter, Frost, pour une première fois ils étaient pas si mauvais ! Non ? »

Elle lui lança un regard désespéré, et comprit au regard dubitatif de son ami que c'était un véritable massacre. Cela lui fut confirmé lorsqu'elle vit Gusteau jeter les derniers restes de cookies, une grande majorité des siens n'ayant pas été mangés. Tandis qu'ils sortaient de la salle, Mérida n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre (comme d'habitude) du fait que cette option était encore plus stupide qu'elle ne le pensait au départ. Jack lui proposa des cours de cuisine où il pourrait lui apprendre à faire de délicieuses pizzas à la Frost, ce qu'elle refusa bien évidemment, son argument étant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de faire des pizzas tant qu'elle pouvait directement les commander.

Ils rejoignirent les autres en discutant, et retrouvèrent ceux-ci au foyer alors que la sonnerie retentissait seulement.

« Vous êtes en avance, fit Elsa. C'était bien ?

-Une catastrophe totale. Je laisse à Jack le loisir de raconter cet enchaînement de choses affreuses qui me sont arrivées durant cette heure de torture » répondit Mérida de son air dramatique.

Bien entendu, Jack prit un malin plaisir à raconter comment Mérida s'était retrouvée devant toute la classe à exploser des œufs et à désespérer leur professeur dès le premier cours. Elsa ne fit que sourire mais ne dit rien, ne sachant pas cuisiner non plus, mais Raiponce se mit à rire lorsqu'elle apprit qu'ils ne faisaient que des cookies, et que Mérida avait réussi à les rendre aussi peu comestibles. Anna et Harold étaient penchés sur le téléphone de celui-ci, aussi Mérida alla jeter un petit coup d'œil à ce qu'ils faisaient :

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez aussi téléchargé cette application ? »

En effet, Harold était en train de lancer une PokéBall sur un énième Roucool, agrandissant ainsi sa collection de Pokémons. L'application n'était sortie qu'il y a quelques jours, mais tout le monde semblait y jouer : dans la rue, dans le bus, au lycée ou même dans les parcs. Mérida s'était déjà moquée de Jack en le voyant faire des zigzag sur le chemin de leur arrêt de bus, dans le but de faire éclore son œuf, mais en voyant Anna et son meilleur ami y jouer également, elle perdit espoir : elle ne comprenait vraiment pas leur intérêt pour ces petites créatures étranges et virtuelles.

Elle observa cependant ce qu'ils faisaient, essayant de comprendre le but du jeu. Elsa et Raiponce étaient penchées sur le cahier de Jack, qui essayait de terminer son exercice de français rapidement avant la sonnerie. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de finir collé encore une fois, ayant entraînement ce week-end.

La sonnerie retentit tandis qu'il gribouillait une dernière phrase que lui dictait Elsa, et ils se levèrent tous pour aller en cours encore deux heures avant de pouvoir manger. Après une heure de géographie et une autre de physique, où Mérida avait failli s'endormir, elle et Anna sortirent enfin de leur salle pour se rendre au self. Elles discutaient tranquillement en descendant les escaliers de pierre pour se rendre au premier étage, Mérida enlevant l'élastique qui retenait tous ses cheveux en chignon, et Anna replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Raiponce leur faisait des signes depuis l'autre bout du couloir, aussi, Anna se mit à accélérer pour la rejoindre, quand elle sentit quelque chose de massif lui rentrer dedans violemment.

« Aoutch ! Eh ! »

Elle avait atterrit lourdement sur son postérieur, ce qui avait fait résonné la douleur jusque dans son crâne. Le jeune garçon qui lui avait foncé dedans était encore flou à ses yeux, et elle patienta quelques secondes pour voir clair à nouveau. Mérida et Raiponce coururent vers elle pour l'aider, mais le jeune inconnu les avait devancées. Et même si elle avait encore affreusement mal, Anna ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa chute était plutôt de bonne augure : le garçon faisait bien une tête plus qu'elle, et avait un très beau visage. Ses cheveux auburn étaient parfaitement coiffés, et on pouvait facilement deviner une musculature imposante sous ses vêtements classes (et Anna l'avait bien senti, la musculature imposante).

« Je suis désolé ! Tu es blessée ? demanda-t-il légèrement affolé.

-Euh, hésita-t-elle, non, non non non, tout va très bien !

-Tu en es sûre ? »

Anna vit que ses deux amies dévisageaient le nouvel arrivant du même air qu'elle il y a quelques secondes, et celles-ci, en voyant que la rouquine allait bien, se reculèrent légèrement pour lui laisser le temps de discuter avec cet illustre inconnu.

« Oui, je… j'ai avancé sans regarder devant moi mais tout va bien, merci ! Enfin, je crois ? ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Oh, je suis rassuré dans ce cas. »

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, sans rien dire, chacun souriant après la chute qu'ils venaient de faire, mais il interrompu ce silence pour se présenter à elle :

« Oh, heu… je m'appelle Hans.

-Et moi Anna.

-Content de te rencontrer, Anna. Je… je pense que tes amis t'attendent, je ne veux pas te retarder, dit-il en voyant les deux autres filles qui avaient été rejointes par Jack, Harold et Elsa.

-Oh, bien sûr et bien… à bientôt, peut-être ? fit-elle, un semblant d'espoir au fond de sa voix.

-A bientôt… sûrement. »

Il lui refit un grand sourire avant de lui ramasser son sac qui était toujours à terre. Elle le remercia encore une fois, et tandis qu'il partait rejoindre un ami à lui dans la direction opposée, elle se retourna vers ses amis qui la dévisageaient.

« Pourquoi vous me fixez ? »

Ils portaient tous un sourire en coin, qu'elle fit semblant d'ignorer tout au long du repas lorsqu'ils l'interrogèrent sur le fameux 'Hans'. Jack les informa du fait qu'il se trouvait dans son équipe de football américain, ce qu'elle compta intérieurement comme étant un point positif supplémentaire. Et pour une fois, Anna était contente d'avoir mis une robe aujourd'hui.

Les journées passaient, et chaque matin, elle prenait soin de se faire plus belle que d'habitude : les traces de mascara laissées sur les paupières par flemme matinale, ce n'était plus possible. Les joggings trop larges non plus, d'ailleurs. Elle faisait toujours attention à marcher droit et à ne pas faire de grimaces ridicules lorsque le jeune homme se trouvait dans les environs. Et chaque matin également, elle quittait ses amis quelques instants pour aller faire la bise au fameux Hans, qui lui demandait comment elle allait, et à quoi elle répondait avec un énorme sourire. Enorme sourire qu'Elsa n'avait plus vu depuis que leurs parents avaient quittés ce monde, il y a de cela presque cinq ans.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous autour du casier d'Harold et qu'Anna partait vers son nouvel _ami_ , Elsa fit remarquer cela à ses amis :

« Je ne l'ai pas vue sourire autant depuis bien des années…

-Notre Anna semble avoir trouvé chaussure à son pied, comme on dit ! dit Jack.

-Il a l'air bien ce gars, ajouta Raiponce, non ?

-Aucune idée. En tout cas, elle lui parle tout le temps ! Elle a sorti son portable en cours pour lui répondre, raconta Mérida, je l'ai jamais vu faire ça de toute ma vie ! »

Ils arrêtèrent de discuter d'Anna lorsqu'elle revint vers eux, un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'elle tenta de leur dissimuler, ce qui fut loin d'être efficace.

« Alors ? Du nouveau ? Hansounet va bien ? demanda Harold en la taquinant.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, fit-elle en rigolant, et… il m'a demandé à ce qu'on aille au cinéma samedi prochain, tous les deux. Aaaah ! Je suis tellement contente en fait, aha ! »

Elle trépignait sur place alors que les trois autres filles participaient à son bonheur en la prenant dans leurs bras. Harold et Jack étaient également contents pour leur amie, qui méritait grandement un peu d'attention. Car Anna n'était pas laide, loin de là : son visage en forme de cœur, ses yeux turquoise et ses tâches de rousseurs la rendaient vraiment mignonne. Bien que pas très grande, elle était plutôt fine, s'habillait toujours joliment et restait naturelle dans n'importe quelle situation. Son seul défaut majeur était son sens de l'équilibre désastreux, et sa maladresse qui la suivait au quotidien.

Après une journée de cours bien chargée, comme d'habitude, ils prirent tous ensemble le bus, et une fois arrivées à la maison des Corona, les trois filles montèrent directement dans la chambre d'Anna.

« Tu as hâte d'y être ? demanda Elsa en s'asseyant sur le lit de sa sœur.

-Je suis… mi-excitée, mi-apeurée, on va dire… il est tellement… génial, et beau, et intelligent, et grand, et… beau ! Ohlala, magnifique… »

Elle s'était laissé tomber sur son matelas à côté de sa jumelle, observant le plafond en s'imaginant tout ce qui pourrait se passer durant ce rendez-vous. Raiponce, pendant ce temps, fouillait dans l'armoire de sa cousine pour lui trouver une tenue convenable pour son premier rendez-vous.

« Alors… il te faut quelque chose de pas trop habillé, mais pas trop banal non plus. Une robe pourquoi pas, mais il faut que tu t'épiles. Ou que tu mettes des collants. Ou tu restes naturelle, mais tous les mecs n'aiment pas ça. Tu peux aussi mettre ce petit chemisier avec quelque chose… »

Anna la coupa avant qu'elle ne vide l'intégralité de son armoire sur le sol, en lui disant que ce n'était qu'un rendez-vous entre amis, et que ce n'était pas la peine de choisir sa tenue deux jours à l'avance. En entendant cela, Elsa et Raiponce la regardèrent avec un air peu convaincu, et elle finit par admettre qu'elle aimerait bien que ce rendez-vous d'amis se transforme en rendez-vous romantique d'ici quelques temps.

« Je pourrai te prêter mes bottines noires, si tu veux, lui proposa Elsa. Qu'est-ce que vous allez voir ?

-Je ne sais plus, heu… un film d'action il me semble, avec cet acteur là… tu vois ?

-Pas du tout. Mais c'est pas grave. »

Elles allèrent aider Raiponce à trouver un pantalon assorti au petit chemisier en question, et cette dernière se décida à lui prêter un jean slim à elle, un peu foncé, qui lui ferait « un fessier d'enfer pour ton Roméo » d'après elle. Après avoir discuté encore quelques minutes, elles se séparèrent chacune dans leur chambre respective pour travailler un peu.

Elsa avait sorti toutes ses affaires pour se mettre à travailler, quand la lumière de son téléphone attira son regard. C'était un vidéo qu'Harold venait d'envoyer sur leur conversation de groupe qu'ils avaient sur Whatsapp tous les six, et où ils passaient leurs soirées à parler. La vidéo montrait Emma, la petite sœur de Jack, debout sur une chaise en train de hurler «TUE-LA ! TUE-LA ! » tandis que Jack, un balai à la main, regardait le plafond d'un air dégouté et tentait d'y déloger une araignée. Le moment drôle fut quand l'araignée bondit en quelque sorte sur le jeune homme, celui-ci hurlant tout comme sa sœur et sautant sur place pour enlever l'arachnide, Harold continuant de filmer et riant aux éclats derrière son téléphone. Elsa répondit à la vidéo et verrouilla son téléphone pour travailler, rigolant encore de ces abrutis qui étaient, il fallait le dire, ses meilleurs amis.

Quelques heures plus tard, Raiponce toqua à sa porte pour lui demander si elle voulait regarder un film avec elle et Anna, et Elsa lui répondit qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard. Sa cousine referma doucement la porte, et Elsa se dirigea vers la salle de bain, souhaitant prendre un bon bain pour se reposer de cette semaine qu'elle avait eu. Ses maux de ventre avaient continués pendant plusieurs jours, et quel bonheur ce matin-même de découvrir que ses règles étaient enfin terminées ! S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait dans le fait d'être une fille, c'était bien cela. Et les poils. Et bien d'autre chose, mais un classement complet prendrait probablement des heures.

Elsa mit l'eau à couler dans la baignoire, ni trop chaude ni trop froide, et rajouta du bain moussant pour faire comme lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle se démaquilla précautionneusement pour ne laisser aucune trace de maquillage, sa peau étant plutôt fragile. Ses quelques boutons étaient enfin partis, en même temps que ses règles pour ce mois-ci, et c'était vraiment un soulagement de plus, car même si elle n'en avait pas beaucoup, elle détestait en avoir. Elle défit son chignon et ses longs cheveux platine dégringolèrent le long de ses épaules. Après s'être déshabillée, elle se plongea dans la baignoire, et après quelques minutes, réussit enfin à se relaxer, prenant bien son temps pour prendre soin d'elle.

Pendant ce temps, Anna et Raiponce s'étaient installées dans le grand salon familial, leurs parents n'étant pas encore rentrée du travail. Après de longues minutes de débat pour savoir quel film regarder, elles décidèrent de mettre Bridget Jones une énième fois, étant le film préféré de la blondinette. Cependant, elles ne suivirent pas beaucoup le film, préférant discuter garçon, cliché typique des adolescentes, mais au final, pas si cliché que ça :

« Honnêtement, fit Anna, j'espère vraiment sortir avec lui…. Je veux dire, il semble vraiment parfait et… j'ai vraiment hâte d'être à samedi !

-Dès que tu sors du cinéma, tu rentres et tu nous racontes absolument tout, et c'est pas une question ! lui dit Raiponce. J'aimerai tomber sur quelqu'un comme ça aussi…

-Pourquoi pas Jack ? » demanda Anna.

Sa cousine sembla hésiter avant de répondre :

« Eh bien... Jack est génial, c'est clair, il est gentil, super drôle, plutôt mignon, c'est bien mon genre de garçon, mais… c'est mon meilleur ami, je sais pas si on y arriverait, je veux dire… ce serait bizarre, non ?

-Ben, tu portes ses pulls, tu lui sautes dessus quand tu le vois, vous passez votre vie ensemble, les seules choses qui viendraient en plus seraient les bisous et… plus de choses si affinités ? »

En comprenant le sous-entendu d'Anna, Raiponce lui balança un coussin à la figure en la traitant de « petite dévergondée perverse », ce qui les fit bien rire toutes les deux. Elles finirent par regarder leur film en compagnie d'Elsa qui venait de les rejoindre, jusqu'à ce que leurs parents rentrent et qu'ils passent à table une petite demi-heure plus tard.

Le père de Raiponce, Edward, était très grand et plutôt imposant. Son visage qui semblait agressif et renfermé au premier abord, avec ses sourcils froncés et sa barbe, était en fait celui d'un homme tout à fait gentil et même plutôt joyeux. Il avait tendance à être très protecteur avec Raiponce, même s'il le devenait de moins en moins avec les années. Cela faisait une vingtaine d'années qu'il travaillait en tant que restaurateur renommé dans le centre-ville, aidé par sa merveilleuse épouse. Cette dernière, Helga Corona, pouvait aisément passer pour la jumelle de Raiponce tant sa beauté était bien conservée, malgré quelques rides apparentes. Même visage, même yeux verts, la seule chose qui les différenciait était leur couleur de cheveux, la mère ayant de longs cheveux bruns. Elle avait toujours beaucoup aimé ses nièces, et depuis le décès de sa sœur et son mari, elles avaient considéré Elsa et Anna comme ses propres enfants.

Durant le repas, Anna demanda la permission à ses parents adoptifs pour sortir le samedi après-midi au cinéma, permission qui lui fût donnée rapidement. Ils lui posèrent quelques questions sur le but de ce rendez-vous et la personne avec qui elle y allait, mais avec le soutien de ses deux alliées, elle réussit à les convaincre qu'elle ne craignait absolument rien. Après manger, elles débarrassèrent la grande table de la cuisine et retournèrent au salon pour terminer leur film avant d'aller se coucher.

Les cours passèrent bien vite jusqu'au samedi, autant pour Anna que pour les autres, et tandis que l'heure fatidique approchait, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un peu le trac, et ce malgré les encouragements de ses amis avant de partir. Etait-elle assez bien habillée ? N'était-elle pas trop vulgaire avec ce maquillage ? Elsa avait insisté pour lui faire un trait d'eye-liner, et elle avait la constante impression qu'il coulait le long de ses yeux. Alors qu'elle vérifiait son reflet dans son téléphone toutes les deux minutes environ, remettant tantôt sa veste en cuir sur ses épaules, tantôt ses cheveux en place, Hans la rejoignit enfin devant le cinéma.

« Hey ! Je ne suis pas trop en retard ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Non non, pas du tout ! répondit-elle en souriant. Tu es parfaitement à l'heure ! »

 _Tu es parfait tout court…et qu'est-ce qu'il sent bon. Anna, arrête de penser !_

Ils se firent la bise, ce dernier semblant s'attarder sur la joue de la jeune fille un peu plus que nécessaire (non pas que cela la dérange), et ils partirent chercher leurs billets ainsi qu'un petit pot de popcorn, qu'il prit soin de payer. Elle avait insisté pour au moins payer sa propre place, ce à quoi il avait dû consentir.

« Tu es vraiment ravissante en tout cas, dit-il.

-Je te remercie ! Et tu es très beau aussi, euh enfin je veux dire… tu es très bien, enfin… »

Il se mit à rire en voyant la jeune fille rougir alors qu'elle s'emmêlait les pinceaux. Elle préféra ne rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la salle, qui était presque vide. Ils s'assirent au centre d'une rangée, discutant tous les deux des cours, de leurs amis, de leur famille, et d'autres choses du quotidien. Elle savait qu'il était en première, et qu'il faisait du football avec Jack, mais elle apprit bien d'autres choses à son sujet durant ces deux heures vingt-quatre de films, où ils ne prêtèrent pas grande attention à l'écran géant. Cependant, elle se souvint parfaitement de ce moment du film où il posa sa main sur l'accoudoir, juste au-dessus de la sienne. Ce moment où Anna se rendit compte à quel point elle était bien.

Et tandis qu'ils quittaient la salle, qu'ils se séparaient devant les portes du bâtiment, elle réalisa qu'elle avait passé une superbe après-midi, et encore plus une fois qu'il déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Au revoir, Anna.

-Au revoir, Hans. »

Elle avait toujours ce sourire sur son visage, ce sourire de bonheur qui ne semblait vouloir partir pour rien au monde, et elle ne pût s'empêcher de pousser un mini cri de joie alors qu'il disparaissait à l'autre coin de la rue.

Rejoignant son arrêt de bus, sautillant à moitié sur le trottoir, elle sortit son téléphone et commença à enregistrer un message vocal pour la conversation groupée avec ses amis :

« Les gars… j'ai mon Hans dans la poche, et j'ai passé le meilleur après-midi de ma vie ! »

* * *

Et voici ! Ça vous a plu ? Vous en voulez plus ? *ouaaaaaaais!* ne vous en faites pas, je vais dorénavant tenter de tenir une allure d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines environ, juste pour vous ! (j'ai même laissé Harry Potter 8 le temps de cet après-midi pour vous finir le chapitre rapidement, si ça c'est pas de l'amour !)

En tout cas, vous m'êtes toujours d'une grande aide dans mon écriture, toutes vos reviews me font chaud au cœur, et les nouveaux lecteurs, merci aussi d'arriver et de lire mon histoire, je ne vous dirai jamais assez merci.

Comme d'habitude, les fameux _remerciements_ :

Merci à Night Bloody, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, PizzaChelou et Plume De Pan pour vos reviews, vous êtes toujours là, et ça fait plaisir ! Merci également à AmandineReader pour sa review et son follow.

Je me répète, je sais, mais n'hésitez pas à partager cette fanfiction autour de vous si vous connaissez des gens qui affectionnent cet univers, et les reviews me sont toujours utiles pour avancer !

A très bientôt je l'espère,

- _Delenya_

 **PS :** J'ai ouvert un compte Tumblr si vous voulez, où je raconte ma vie, et où je compte mettre des extraits de mes chapitres en 'avant-première' si cela vous intéresse, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! (tapez Delenya sur tumblr, vous devriez me trouver)

 **PPS** : Rien à voir, mais j'ai commencé The Cursed Child : fan de HP, et très heureuse du travail de Rowling (c'était ma parenthèse Potterhead)

Bisous bisous !


	5. Chapitre 5

Hello, vous !

Me voici me voilà, dans les temps cette fois encore ! (mais que se passe-t-il en ce moment ?). Voilà ce petit chapitre tout frais tout neuf, un peu plus court que les précédents malheureusement. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, je tente pour l'instant de mettre l'histoire bien en place et c'est pour cela qu'il ne se passe peut-être pas énormément de choses mais ne partez pas, nos héros vont avoir bien des choses à vivre ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise!

 **DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages appartiennent aux studios d'animation Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

* * *

« Rend-moi ça immédiatement, petit impertinent !

-Nana nananèreeeeeuh ! »

C'est avec un autre grognement de rage que Mérida continua de poursuivre ses vauriens de petits frères à travers le salon. Ils la faisaient tourner en bourrique au moins cinq fois par jour, et ils avaient décidé de commencer de bon matin en lui prenant sa chaussure droite, alors que son bus arrivait dans moins d'une dizaine de minutes. Tandis qu'elle sautait à cloche pied autour de la table basse, ses deux autres petits frères sur le rebord du canapé en train d'applaudir joyeusement ce spectacle matinal, elle ne put résister. Et alors commencèrent les menaces:

« Je te préviens Hamish que si tu ne me rends pas cela je vais te… »

Elle fut interrompue par un raclement de gorge derrière elle. Elle se retourna, et fit face à sa mère, Elinor. Elle lui lançait un regard de mère agacée, ce regard qu'elle portait si souvent, et Mérida savait parfaitement ce qu'elle allait dire. _Pas de menaces sous mon_ …

«Pas de menaces sous mon toit, jeune fille !

-Il m'a pris ma chaussure ! répliqua-t-elle pour se défendre.

-Même pas vrai ! » répondit le petit diable roux, qui en avait profité pour jeter la dite chaussure derrière son dos.

La mère sourit à cette comédie dont elle était le juge chaque jour. Les trois plus jeunes, Harris, Hubert et Hamish, étaient de véritables petits démons ambulants, et ne vivaient que pour faire de la vie de Mérida un enfer. Du moins, d'après elle. Ils n'étaient âgés que de neuf ans à peine, mais les triplés avaient déjà rendues folles un bon nombre de baby-sitters et de maîtresses d'écoles, au grand désarroi de leurs parents.

« Tu vas être en retard, Mérida ! » lui fit Elinor au-dessus d'elle.

Celle-ci releva la tête et lui adressa un regard agacé, ponctué d'un grand soupir alors qu'elle laçait sa paire de bottines autour de ses chevilles. Elle se releva du sol, récupéra son Eastpak taggué de toutes parts et s'enfuit de cette maison où tout le monde semblait vouloir l'agacer le plus possible. Ce qu'ils réussissaient avec brio, comme d'habitude.

Ecouteurs aux oreilles, chemise à carreaux ouverte sur un débardeur noir et sac sur l'épaule, elle arriva à son arrêt de bus à l'heure, malgré ces péripéties matinales. Elle fut rejointe quelques minutes plus tard par Jack, qui arriva en même temps que le bus. Un grand classique.

« Je suis… à l'heure… souffla le jeune garçon entre deux quintes de toux.

-Mais oui, Frostie, toujours pile à l'heure ! Monte là-dedans, tu serais capable de le rater quand même. » dit-elle avec son air mesquin.

Ils s'installèrent à leur place habituelle, Jack reprenant son souffle peu à peu tandis que le bus démarrait. Il s'arrêta néanmoins quelques mètres plus tard pour faire rentrer un élève qui avait dû oublier son réveil, élève qui se révéla être…

« Harold ?! »

Le jeune garçon les rejoint en soufflant encore plus bruyamment que son meilleur ami il y a quelques instants. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à aligner deux mots sans s'essouffler, il leur raconta comment Stoïck lui avait promis qu'il l'emmènerait en voiture. Entendant cela, Harold avait mis son réveil pour vingt minutes plus tard, seulement, son père eut un empêchement de dernière minute, et le jeune garçon s'était retrouvé avec cinq minutes pour se préparer.

« T'as pas eu le temps de te brosser les dents j'imagine ? demanda Jack.

-Heu… ben, pas tellement non, éhé. »

Mérida lui balança un chewing-gum à la menthe tout en le traitant de « gros dégoutant » au passage. Rejoints comme d'habitude par leurs trois autres amies, il raconta à nouveau son épreuve sportive du matin, ce à quoi elles rirent toutes les trois. De tous les six, les trois jeunes filles n'étaient jamais arrivées une seule fois en retard, ce qui compensait avec Jack qui arrivait de justesse à son arrêt chaque matin depuis presque cinq ans.

Après le trajet qui fut comme d'habitude très rapide, ils arrivèrent au lycée. Anna leur dit au revoir et partit rejoindre Hans à la fontaine, où il se trouvait avec deux amis à lui, Denahi et un certain Philippe.

« Elle passe sa vie avec son Hansounet mais elle refuse de se jeter à l'eau et de lui rouler une énorme pelle, c'est quoi son soucis à c'te fille ? demanda Mérida aux autres alors qu'ils les voyaient se faire la bise.

-Elle ne veut peut-être pas sortir avec lui ? » demanda Jack.

Même Harold lui lança un regard interrogateur : tout le monde savait pertinemment qu'Anna en rêvait depuis qu'il l'avait à moitié assommée au beau milieu du hall. Ne voulant pas se mêler de ce qui ne les regardent pas, au grand dam de Raiponce, ils n'avaient pas voulu interférer dans la relation de semi amitié qui liait le fameux 'Hansounet' à leur Anna. Ce surnom était d'ailleurs bien resté présent depuis qu'Harold l'avait sorti pour la première fois il y a maintenant deux semaines.

Elsa, adossée contre son casier, poussa un soupir en voyant sa sœur à côté du jeune homme : elle avait l'air si heureuse! Et à l'intérieur, Elsa aurait aimé être à sa place. Oh, pas que Hans l'intéresse, loin de là, mais faire une rencontre, tomber amoureuse… elle fut cependant interrompue dans ses pensées par Harold qui vint la rejoindre.

« A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Oh, euh… rien, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que… elle a l'air bien avec lui, hein ? »

Sa voix semblait hésitante, Harold la dévisagea pour tenter de déchiffrer son expression :

«Ça donne envie, hein ? fit-il avec un sourire.

-C'est clair… »

Elle aimait parler avec Harold. Mérida et Jack n'étaient pas assez sérieux, Raiponce trop surexcitée et Anna était sa sœur. Mais avec Harold, elle pouvait parler franchement et sérieusement, et elle savait que jamais il ne la jugerait, qu'il essaierait toujours de la comprendre. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes des deux tourtereaux, et du fait qu'Elsa aimerait pouvoir rencontrer une nouvelle personne avec qui elle s'entendrait aussi bien. Harold lui répondit tristement que si cette rencontre arrivait pour lui, il ne la remarquerait même pas tant Astrid était présente dans son quotidien. Ils furent interrompus dans leur mélancolie matinale par la sonnerie, et ils se séparèrent pour aller en cours.

Harold descendit les marches de l'entrée derrière Jack, avant d'être rejoints par Flynn.

« Bah alors, on laisse pousser la barbe ? dit Jack tout en lui mettant une petite claque sur la joue.

-T'aimerait la même, avoue le Frost ! »

Harold rigola avec Flynn en entendant cela : il est vrai que son meilleur ami était indéniablement imberbe, pour son plus grand malheur. Continuant à discuter d'absence de pilosité et d'autres choses tout aussi masculines, ils marchèrent vers le gymnase pour leurs deux heures de sport avec Bunnymund. Tandis qu'ils se changeaient dans les vestiaires, Harold s'amusait à pousser Jack qui tentait de mettre ses baskets en équilibre sur un pied. Lorsque ce dernier se retrouva par terre, Harold en profita pour s'éclipser avec Flynn vers le terrain extérieur où ils faisaient athlétisme pour ce trimestre.

« T'es fort en course ? demanda Harold à son ami.

-Plutôt, oui. J'ai décidé de m'inscrire à l'athlétisme au lycée, et toi ? répondit Flynn.

-Hum, pas trop non… je suis pas trop fan de sport, en fait, avoua-t-il.

-Dommage, parce qu'une certaine blonde que tu sembles apprécier en fait, de l'athlétisme. »

Il releva la tête vers la blonde en question, qui avait opté pour un débardeur et un short bien trop short pour qu'Harold ne détourne pas les yeux en rougissant. Flynn rigola en lui tapant dans le dos avant de se faire rejoindre par Jack, son éternel sweat bleu sur le dos. Tous les élèves se regroupèrent autour de Bunnymund qui leur expliqua le programme de la séance :

« Alors tout le monde, on va pas traîner, aujourd'hui vous allez vous entraîner pour l'épreuve finale, qui je vous le rappelle consistera à courir trois kilomètres sans vous arrêter et à une allure ré-gu-lière. Ça ne vient pas de moi, ce sont les épreuves obligatoires, basta. Pour commencer, vous allez faire un petit footing pour vous échauffer, quelques étirements et vous reviendrez ici au coup de sifflet. »

Le coup de sifflet en question fusa et ils partirent tous au pas. Harold fit des petites foulées, courant à la même allure que Jack. Alors qu'ils arrivaient presque à la fin de leur tour de terrain, Jack lui proposa une course pour terminer et ils se mirent à sprinter jusqu'à l'arrivée. Ils arrivèrent complètement essoufflés, quasiment en même temps. Après ça, ils firent quelques sprints qui les fatigua plutôt rapidement, mais les quatre tours de terrains ne furent pas si compliqués. Harold courut à son rythme, loin derrière les premiers, mais loin des derniers également. La palme de la rapidité revenait à Astrid et Flynn qui étaient arrivés les premiers, suivis de très près par Naveen. Ainsi, les deux heures passèrent relativement vite, tout comme les quelques heures de cours qui suivirent.

Jack et Harold étaient partis chercher les filles dans le couloir de physique chimie, et furent accueillis par la mauvaise humeur de Raiponce, chose qui leur parut étonnante : la petite blonde était en effet toujours de bonne humeur. Elsa leur expliqua qu'elle avait pris une heure de colle en cours de maths car elle n'avait pas fait son activité, n'ayant pas compris la leçon. Seulement, monsieur Ego était connu pour son impartialité et l'avait donc mis en retenue le lendemain matin de huit heures à neuf heures. Même Jack trouva cela un peu fort, surtout envers quelqu'un comme Raiponce. Le repas fut rapidement expédié, et après les frites poulet du vendredi midi, Raiponce retrouva un peu de sa bonne humeur alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle d'arts plastiques avec Anna.

« Maman va me tuer quand elle va apprendre que j'ai été collée !

-Mais non, positive un peu, ce n'est qu'une heure ! Elle ne t'en voudra pas. » lui dit sa cousine d'un ton réconfortant.

Alors qu'elles prenaient place autour d'une des tables rondes de la salle en compagnie de Milo et Woody, deux garçons dont elles avaient fait la connaissance durant les séances précédentes, madame Tooth entra dans la salle en sautillant comme à son habitude. Les deux jeunes filles, ainsi que tous ceux qui avaient la chance de l'avoir pour professeur, adoraient le brin de jeune femme qui leur enseignait l'art plastique : avec ses cheveux méchés de toutes les couleurs, son style toujours coloré et son sourire resplendissant, elle avait toujours la pêche et était toujours là pour encourager ses élèves et les soutenir. Bref, c'était plus une amie qu'une professeur.

«Bonjour tout le monde ! commença-t-elle tout en s'installant à son bureau. Alors, j'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passée et que vous avez eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que je vous avais demandé, car aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer cet atelier peinture qui sera donc sur le thème des saisons. Vous pouvez utiliser de la gouache, peinture à l'eau, aquarelle, peu importe ce que c'est tant que cela reste un travail de pinceaux. Choisissez le format que vous préférez, et surtout : soyez créatifs ! Si vous avez besoin d'aide ou tout simplement une question à poser, n'hésitez pas à me demander, et vous pouvez aussi chercher des idées dans les magazines et journaux au fond de la pièce si vous le souhaitez. »

Raiponce ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois : son arme de prédilection avait toujours été la peinture. Qu'elle soit heureuse, triste, en colère ou peu importe son état d'esprit, la peinture était pour elle une libération. Elle était toujours plus à l'aise avec un pinceau en main et des couleurs autour d'elle. De plus, ce thème lui plaisait énormément. Elle aimait les premières neiges de l'hiver, la douceur du printemps, l'explosion de soleil en été et les couleurs chatoyantes des feuilles d'automne. Tandis que les autres se dirigeaient vers les magazines d'arts ou commençaient à chercher des idées sur des feuilles vierges, Raiponce prit directement une toile assez imposante qu'elle installa sur un chevalet, et elle emmena sa palette en bois vers les pots de peinture au fond de la salle. Après avoir pris quelques couleurs, mélangé quelques autres, et avoir visualisé ce qu'elle comptait faire, elle se mit à étaler les peintures mélangées avec un peu d'eau pour faire le fond de son œuvre. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, du moins pas vraiment, mais elle le fit tant et si bien que ce fut la cloche qui la surprit à la fin de l'heure.

« C'est magnifique ! lui dit Anna tout en observant la toile. Je n'ai presque rien fait, je ne savais pas quoi peindre !

-Hum, j'ai improvisé. On verra bien ce que ça donnera ! Tu m'aides à ranger ? »

Ensemble, elles nettoyèrent pinceaux et palettes dans les lavabos le long du mur. Après avoir rangé leurs toiles le long des tables près des fenêtres, elles quittèrent la salle pour rejoindre leurs amis.

« Bon. Tu préfères aller voir Insaisissables ou Suicide Squad ? Les gars veulent voir Suicide Squad à cause de Margot Robbie, Elsa veut voir Insaisissables à cause de Daniel Radcliffe et Mérida a dit qu'elle s'en foutait du moment qu'on choisissait vite, dit Anna en lisant la conversation groupée sur son téléphone. Résultat ?

-Hum… »

Raiponce réfléchit quelques secondes, et alors qu'elles arrivaient avec les autres, elle et Anna décidèrent qu'ils iraient voir Suicide Squad, au plus grand bonheur de ces messieurs.

Après le trajet en bus qui fut plutôt rapide, ils arrivèrent devant le cinéma du centre-ville. Ils prirent leurs tickets et allèrent dans la salle déjà plongée dans la pénombre, où quelques personnes étaient déjà assises. Quelques pubs défilaient alors qu'ils s'installaient au milieu de la salle pour être sûrs de bien voir.

« Jack pousse-toi de là ! C'est moi qui vais au milieu, dit Anna en le poussant.

-Oh non, je ne crois pas. »

Elle s'assit donc au milieu de la rangée sur le siège où Jack voulait se mettre, mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et s'assit sur elle en l'écrasant de tout son poids. Elsa tenta de les faire taire car Anna n'arrêtait pas d'insulter Jack sous les rires de ce dernier. En effet, certaines personnes commençaient à se plaindre quand Jack se décida à se relever de la jeune fille qui essayait de retrouver son souffle, les joues écarlates. Harold murmura « on fait du baby-sitting » à Elsa alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle au bout de la rangée.

Après quelques bande-annonce et d'innombrables publicités plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres, le film commença enfin.

* * *

« Wow, c'était une tue-rie ! Il était génial ! Et Dead Shot, waouh mais dans une autre vie je VEUX être Dead Shot ! Et le Joker était le meilleur ! »

Depuis le début du film, Mérida était restée captivée par l'écran, ce qui était plutôt rare. Et voilà cinq minutes qu'ils étaient sortis de la salle et que elle et Harold faisait débat de qui était le meilleur personnage.

« N'importe quoi, le Joker apparaît à peine ! rajouta Harold. Non, le meilleur c'est El Diablo, il était tellement classe ! »

Jack et les filles avaient bien aimé aussi, même si Elsa était déçue de ne pas avoir pu voir Insaisissables 2. Harold promit de l'emmener le voir un ces jours, étant donné qu'il avait adoré le premier volet du film. Alors qu'ils sortaient du cinéma, ils allèrent s'acheter deux bouteilles de soda et quelques paquets de gâteaux et de bonbons pour se rendre au hangar.

Le hangar était un vieux bâtiment abandonné dont les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de tags divers et variés, certains magnifiques mais d'autres franchement inutiles. Raiponce avait insisté pour y aller, car elle voulait y laisser un tag également. Elle avait tenu à ce qu'ils l'accompagne, peu rassurée de s'y trouver seule.

« Ça ne me rassure pas cet endroit, fit Anna derrière eux. Imaginez les gens bizarres qu'il peut y avoir ! Ariel m'a raconté qu'elle y était avec une amie et qu'elles ont du s'enfuir en courant parce qu'un vieux drogué un peu louche était venu leur parler. »

Jack mit son bras autour des épaules de la rouquine avant de lui dire :

« Tu sais, peut-être suis-je drogué actuellement et j'ai quelques mois de plus que toi. Est-ce que tu me considères comme un vieux drogué louche aussi ou pas ?

-Ferme la, jeune imbécile ! »

Elle se dégagea du bras de son ami avant de le pousser, ce dernier se rattrapant de justesse à un mur pour ne pas tomber. Raiponce, quant à elle, était devant avec Elsa : elles cherchaient un mur à peu près propre pour pouvoir peindre dessus. Mérida, quant à elle, avait pris la bouteille de Coca et s'était assise au beau milieu du hangar et piochait une à une les fraises Tagada de son paquet de bonbon. Elle n'était pas une artiste comme Raiponce, le seul art qu'elle considérait comme important était l'art de manger. Ce qu'elle faisait à la perfection.

Pendant que Jack et Anna s'improvisaient un combat de pieds en criant comme des imbéciles, Harold alla rejoindre les deux blondes qui avaient trouvé l'endroit 'parfait' d'après Raiponce : quelques gros mots à la bombe avaient été tagués mais le mur restait relativement libre contrairement aux autres. Elle posa son sac à dos par terre et en sortit plusieurs bombes de peinture qu'elle avait acheté pour son anniversaire. Elle adorait les magasins de création et elle avait profité de l'argent donné par ses grands-parents pour s'acheter plusieurs bombes de couleurs, celles-ci étant plutôt chères.

« Bon ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda-t-elle, armée de bleu dans une main et de orange dans l'autre.

-Hum… un visage ? proposa Harold en s'asseyant sur un muret.

-Un paysage ? renchérit Elsa.

-Je vais plutôt partir sur un personnage, voyons cela… »

Elle observait le mur, marchant lentement d'un coté à l'autre, réfléchissant à ce par quoi elle allait commencer. Et sans prévenir, elle commença à peindre avec l'orange de longues courbes sans sens précis pour les autres, mais sûrement bien définies pour elle.

« Aïe aïe aïe, j'me rends ! J'me rends ! »

Elsa et Harold se retournèrent pour voir Anna par terre, écrasée sous le poids de Jack qui lui tordait le bras dans un sens un peu anormal. Elle dut lui dire « mon seigneur le plus beau du pays et le plus intelligent, ayez pitié de moi » (comme il le lui avait demandé), pour qu'il se décide à la lâcher dans un élan de gentillesse.

Mérida était revenue vers eux et s'était allongée, sa tête sur les genoux d'Elsa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Blondie ?

-Je peins, répondit Raiponce toujours aussi concentrée.

-Waouh, merci de ton aide, je n'aurais jamais remarqué toute seule. »

Ne cherchant plus à trouver ce que la blondinette faisait, elle continua d'engloutir son paquet de bonbon, aidée maintenant par Elsa. Ils discutèrent tous les cinq, Anna et Harold sur le muret et les autres par terre, tandis que Raiponce les ignorait royalement, plongée dans son œuvre.

Mérida et Jack partirent dans un débat pour savoir qui avait la pire fratrie entre eux deux, lorsqu'Elsa leur rappela qu'ils avaient un bus à prendre s'ils voulaient rentrer chez eux. Ils quittèrent donc le hangar, se dépêchant pour arriver au lycée à temps.

Raiponce retourna plusieurs après-midi au hangar pour terminer sa peinture, venant tantôt avec Elsa, parfois avec Jack s'il n'avait pas un entraînement. Et la semaine suivante passa, les heures de cours également, et ils se retrouvaient à nouveau tous ensemble mais au foyer cette fois-ci, parlant d'une future soirée tous ensemble.

« Il faut trouver un prétexte pour faire une micro-soirée tous les six, et trouver quelqu'un dont les parents seraient d'accord pour nous laisser faire du bruit la nuit, expliqua Raiponce. Honnêtement, mes parents sont bien trop casse-pieds au niveau du bruit, même s'ils seraient d'accord pour que vous veniez tous.

-Chez moi, commença Jack, c'est trop petit, et ma sœur voudra s'incruster avec nous, donc pas possible, désolé !

-Ma mère est ultra stricte, vous la connaissez, fit Mérida, elle ne voudra jamais que les gars restent dormir à la maison, parce que... IMAGINEZ tout ce qu'il pourrait se passer, voyons ! Tu es trop jeune Mérida Dunbroch ! »

Mérida avait un certain talent pour imiter les voix, et imiter celle de sa mère était l'une de ses choses favorites. Après quelques secondes et quelques claquements de doigts devant ses yeux, Jack réussit à tirer son meilleur ami de sa rêverie.

« Tu dors les yeux ouverts ou quoi ? demanda Jack.

-Oh, non je… je pensais à un truc, c'est tout. Mais chez moi vous pouvez venir sans problème, mon père n'est jamais là donc y'a aucun soucis, proposa Harold en souriant.

-Génial ! Et le prétexte, ce serait quoi ? » demanda Anna.

Ils se mirent tous à réfléchir quand Mérida regarda la date sur son téléphone.

« On est en octobre, à la fin du mois c'est Halloween ? On prend quelques déguisements stupides, du maquillage, des films d'horreurs, des bonbons à gogo et voilà notre soirée, non ? »

Chacun sembla approuver l'idée de la rouquine, mais Harold était toujours perdu dans ses pensées à l'autre bout de la table. Les autres n'y firent pas vraiment attention et continuèrent à parler des meilleurs films d'horreurs qu'ils avaient vus, mais Mérida décida de mener l'enquête. Elle se leva et prit une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté du jeune brun, et lui demanda :

« Bah alors, il t'arrive quoi ?

-Je… c'est rien Mér, t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que… j'ai fait un rêve hyper étrange hier soir et ça continue de me perturber. »

Elle lui demanda donc de raconter ce fameux rêve, et après un petit soupir et quelques hésitations, il se redressa sur sa chaise et se mit à le raconter:

« J'étais dans ma chambre, mais je devais être plus jeune il me semble. Je me sentais différent, plus petit, tout ça quoi. Et il y avait une personne au bout de la pièce. C'était… c'était une femme, et j'essayais de voir son visage, d'aller vers elle mais au fur et à mesure que je m'en approchais, elle disparaissait de plus en plus, ses traits s'effaçaient et elle semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus. Alors, je me suis mis à courir et j'ai senti une douleur dans le menton, juste là où il y a ma cicatrice, et tout à coup la femme avait disparu dans de grandes flammes, des flammes violettes, qui brûlaient peu à peu tout sur leur passage, tout… même moi. »

Elle le regarda longuement, tentant de déchiffrer son expression : il semblait vraiment perturbé par ce mauvais rêve, qui n'était pourtant qu'un cauchemar. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua à nouveau la petite cicatrice dont il avait parlé, celle de son menton :

« Comment tu l'as eu, cette cicatrice ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Je l'ai depuis que je suis bébé, m'a raconté mon père. Il a dit qu'un chat était venu dans notre jardin alors qu'il m'avait laissé seul quelques instants et qu'il m'aurait griffé, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de croire qu'il me ment. C'est bizarre, hein ?

-Sans doute, répondit sa meilleure amie. Et cette femme ? Tu n'as pas pu la voir ?

-Non. Mais je crois savoir qui c'était. »

Il semblait déterminé, mais Mérida était confuse : comment pouvait-il reconnaître cette personne s'il n'avait pas vu son visage ? Elle l'interrogea à ce sujet, et il lui répondit tout naturellement :

« C'était ma mère. »

Il la fixait maintenant. Comme s'il la défiait intérieurement de le traiter de menteur. Mais elle sentait qu'il y croyait, ce qu'elle trouva encore plus triste. En effet, Harold ne parlait jamais de sa mère, tout simplement parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais connue. Il en avait parlé une seule fois à Mérida, il y plusieurs années, et c'était pour lui dire qu'elle était partie lorsqu'il était enfant, partie définitivement, ce dont son père ne s'était jamais remis. Et sans même l'avoir connue, cela avait affecté toute la vie d'Harold. Elle se sentit alors désolée pour son meilleur ami, qui souffrait de cette disparition mais qui n'en parlait jamais.

Il lui lança alors un grand sourire en relevant les yeux avant de lui dire :

« Mais, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, hein ? Te fais pas de soucis Mér, ça veut sûrement rien dire.

-Oui, répondit-elle, sûrement… »

Ils reprirent la conversation avec les autres, faisant mine de rien. Ils étaient en train de chercher à savoir lequel était le meilleur entre deux films d'horreur quelconque, l'un parlant d'exorcistes et l'autre d'un tueur en série plutôt morbide et sadique. Et tandis qu'ils riaient en voyant Jack faire une imitation lamentable des films d'horreur en général, hurlant comme une fille ou rigolant comme un demeuré en faisant le bruit d'une tronçonneuse, Harold pensait à son rêve. Il ne croyait pas aux présages ou à la divination, la magie peut-être existait, mais dans ce cas, elle semblait bien cachée. Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire : « _et si elle était là, quelque part_ ? »

Il tenta de se ressaisir, et se mit à rire avec les autres devant Jack qui était maintenant couché par terre, simulant la mort d'un personnage du film 'Vendredi 13'. _Quelle andouille, ce mec_. Et tandis que les jours passaient et que les nuits se suivaient, toutes identiques, il refit ce rêve presque chaque soir. Ce rêve de flammes violettes et ce visage flou qui l'appelait, l'appelait toujours :

 _Harold_.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? La fin était un peu mystique, je sais.

Ce rêve d'Harold, présage ou simple rêve ? Que va-t-il se passer durant cette soirée d'Halloween ? Hans et Anna vont-ils enfin sortir ensemble ? (même si au vu de vos commentaires, Hans n'a pas l'air d'être votre chouchou, loin de là !)

Si vous êtes nouveau/nouvelle, n'hésitez pas à suivre et à favoriser mon histoire, les commentaires sont également les bienvenues, votre soutien m'est vraiment bénéfique.

Je voudrais remercier Night Bloody, Amandine Reader, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, PizzaChelou et une personne en guest pour vos commentaires, comme d'habitude, ça me fait chaud au cœur de voir qu'on continue de suivre ma fiction !

En tout cas, en vous écoutant, je vois que vous détestez Hans, que vous êtes des pro-Jelsa, et que j'arrive à en faire rire certains : ça rassure mon ego, merci beaucoup éhé.

Je vous dis à très bientôt pour un prochain chapitre en espérant que celui-ci vous aura plu !

A la prochaine,

-Delenya

PS : n'oubliez pas de venir me suivre sur mon Tumblr ou d'aller voir ma collection 'the Super Six' sur We heart it ! (pseudo : Delenya pour les deux sites)


	6. Chapitre 6

**Coucou vous !**

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le 6e chapitre de Walt Works, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! A tout de suite à la fin du chapitre, et bonne lecture !

 **DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages appartiennent aux studios d'animations Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks, l'histoire, les lieux et les évènements qui se déroulent sont en revanche le fruit de mon imagination.

* * *

Il faisait plutôt frais, dans le centre-ville en cette fin d'après-midi. Les gens se baladaient tranquillement au milieu des voitures, écharpes autour du coup et manteaux d'hiver se faisant de plus en plus fréquents, tandis que le mois d'octobre touchait à sa fin. Les feuilles tombaient lentement des arbres, frôlant le sol en se laissant porter par le vent. Le vert de l'été avait laissé place aux chaudes couleurs de l'automne, du jaune au rouge en passant par les vignes pourpres. Au milieu de ces changements, non loin d'ici dans une petite boutique, un garçon se défendait contre ses amies :

« Non, non, et encore non. Je refuse catégoriquement de porter ça. »

Voilà maintenant une bonne demi-heure qu'ils trainaient dans ce magasin de déguisement, et ils n'étaient visiblement pas près d'en sortir. Elsa, Anna et Mérida tentaient de convaincre Harold de se déguiser en vampire, seulement ce dernier ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : être débarrassé des trois filles et pouvoir passer la soirée habillé en Harold. Juste Harold. Seulement, cela semblait très mal parti.

Jack et Raiponce étaient restés dans la maison Haddock pour décorer un peu et surtout pour leur cuisiner le repas du soir. Le jeune brun aimait beaucoup ses amis, plus que tout même, mais il avait un peu la frousse de voir dans quel état il retrouverait sa maison. _Je n'aurais jamais dû leur dire que mon père était d'accord, par Odin… !_

Mérida avait récupéré sa robe de sorcière de l'année précédente et Anna avait décidé de se faire un maquillage de zombie une fois rentrée. Elsa, quant à elle, avait refusé de leur révéler son costume, préférant leur laisser la surprise pour le soir même. Harold, quant à lui, se faisait harceler pour être déguisé ce soir :

« Aller, Harold, supplia Anna, prend au moins cette fichue cape et des fausses dents, même Jack a bien voulu se déguiser !

-Mais lui il sera en zombie, pas en vampire ridicule ! Est-ce que j'ai la tête d'Edward Cullen, sans déconner ? »

Elsa rit en entendant cela et continua à avancer des arguments. Totalement surpassé, et surtout forcé par les trois filles, il décida donc de prendre une cape noire, mais échangea les dents de vampires contre une baguette et des lunettes rondes en plastiques : adieu Edward, bonjour Poudlard !

Alors qu'il payait ses articles tout en leur rappelant qu'il n'avait pas de l'argent de poche en illimité, ils quittèrent le magasin tous les quatre jusqu'à leur arrêt de bus. Ils approchaient de la fin de l'après-midi et virent déjà quelques gamins parcourir les rues, masques sur le visage et balais de sorcières à la main pour aller à la chasse aux bonbons. Tandis que Mérida vérifiait bien qu'ils avaient tout sur leur liste, ils discutèrent tranquillement dans la navette qui les ramenait au niveau de chez Harold. Ils marchèrent ensuite jusqu'à la maison, et le garçon ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un « oh non » en voyant la décoration que ses amis avaient fait subir à la façade de chez lui.

Jack l'avait prévenu : il possédait beaucoup de décorations chez lui pour la fête d'Halloween, mais son meilleur ami ne s'était pas attendu à cela. En effet, la porte était cachée derrière un flot de fausses toiles d'araignées et de petits arachnides fluorescents. La veille, Raiponce, Elsa et Anna avaient vidé deux citrouilles pour les mettre de part et d'autre de l'allée, et des bougies avaient été déposées à l'intérieur. Ils avaient récupéré une chaise du jardin sur laquelle ils avaient installés un squelette en plastique affublé d'une perruque rose, ce qui rendait la chose plus ridicule qu'effrayante. De fausses pierres tombales décoraient la pelouse soigneusement tondue des Haddock, et quelques chauves-souris tout aussi fausses pendaient des branches des arbres.

« C'est un carnage. »

Harold entra néanmoins à l'intérieur en compagnie des filles, même s'il aurait actuellement préféré s'enterrer sous l'une de ces fausses tombes dans le jardin : il n'aimait pas beaucoup les fêtes, les fêtes costumées encore moins, et les fêtes costumées organisées par Raiponce et Jack encore plus que moins.

« Waouh, c'est… pas mal ! s'exclama Elsa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait encore ? » soupira Harold en entrant dans sa salle à manger.

La table était déjà mise, toujours décorée de toiles d'araignées cotonneuses et de petites citrouilles artificielles. Quelques gâteaux apéritifs étaient déjà disposés dans des bols, et les deux 'organisateurs' étaient toujours dans la cuisine, terminant leur repas qui promettait d'être… affreusement appétissant. Du moins, espéraient-ils que ce soit Raiponce qui ait cuisiné et non Jack. Simple précaution de survie.

De plus, tous les coussins, matelas et sacs de couchages avaient été réunis dans le salon, et une pile de dvd de films d'horreurs s'entassait devant la télévision. Le dernier détail et non des moindre était la présence d'une faucheuse suspendue aux rideaux du salon.

« Ah, vous êtes rentrés ! Mérida, tu as tout ce que je t'avais demandé ? demanda Raiponce, le visage recouvert partiellement de farine.

-Hum, oui, répondit la rouquine, colorant alimentaire, bonbons, tout y est ! »

Raiponce prit le sachet et retourna dans la cuisine d'où sorti Jack, encore plus recouvert de farine que la blonde.

« Au début j'en ai juste renversé sur elle, expliqua-t-il, et puis… enfin, disons que j'ai perdu quoi. »

Son meilleur ami le regarda en souriant, préférant ne pas imaginer l'état de sa cuisine, qui était impeccable ce matin encore. Jack les laissa quelques instants le temps d'aller se débarbouiller dans la salle de bain du haut. Soudain, la sonnette retentit : des enfants étaient déjà à la porte.

« Raiponce, passe-moi des bonbons s'il te plaît. » demanda Harold tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Seulement, il fut devancé par Mérida qui courut se placer devant la porte pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir. Elle chuchota alors furieusement :

« Non mais ça va pas ? Je les ai payé moi-même ces fichus bonbons, pas question qu'on en donne à des gamins !

-On doit bien avoir des trucs à donner quand même, non ? chuchota Harold également.

-Débrouille-toi, mais pas les miens ! »

La jeune fille repartit, tout en protégeant ses précieux Dragibus de l'horrible Harold. Celui-ci dut donc se débrouiller pour trouver d'autres friandises dans les placards de sa cuisine, et dénicha enfin quelques bonbons à donner. Il repartit donc dans l'entrée ouvrir la porte à trois enfants, déguisés en Scream, Batman et Dark Vador. De grands classiques.

Il retourna dans le salon et Anna lui demanda si elle pouvait emprunter sa salle de bain pour se maquiller, elle et Jack. Il monta donc les escaliers suivit par la jeune fille et trouva son meilleur ami torse nu dans la salle de bain en train de secouer sa tête, en équilibre sur un seul pied. Un flot de farine tomba de son oreille jusque sur le carrelage immaculé de la salle de bain. Harold lui jeta un regard agacé, et avant que son meilleur ami ne lui fasse une remarque, Jack lui dit qu'il passera l'aspirateur juste après.

Anna, elle, se mit à sortir maquillage et faux sang de son sac à main. Elle ordonna à Jack de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire pour commencer à le maquiller. Elle avait même acheté des lentilles de contact blanchâtres tirant sur le vert, mais celles-ci coutant très chères, elle en prit une et donna l'autre à Jack, ce qui leur faisait des yeux vairons plutôt effrayants. La jeune fille, yeux plissés et moue de concentration sur le visage, s'occupa de faire de fausses cicatrices avec du latex (qui sentait extrêmement mauvais) et peignit des plaies sur les joues de son ami, y ajoutant ensuite du faux sang. Cernes en fard à paupières, teint terreux et sang au coin des lèvres, elle donna ensuite à Jack quelques vieux vêtements déchirés pour compléter son costume de zombie. The Walking Dead n'avait qu'à bien se tenir !

Elle réitéra les mêmes opérations sur elle-même, se faisant une énorme balafre partant de l'œil et descendant jusqu'au coin de sa bouche. La moitié de son visage était donc recouvert de faux sang, et elle portait maintenant une robe noire qu'elle avait récupérée et déchirée soigneusement. Lorsqu'Elsa arriva dans la salle de bain pour se changer également, elle eut un violent sursaut en voyant l'état de sa jumelle et de Jack. Ce dernier décida donc de faire peur à Raiponce et descendit précipitamment les escaliers, suivit de près par Anna.

 _De vrais enfants_ , pensa Elsa en souriant.

Elle sortit son costume de son sac : elle avait passé un temps fou à rassembler tout ce dont elle avait besoin, mais cela ferait sûrement son effet. Elle enfila donc short à paillettes sur des collants effilés, t-shirt et veste brillante rouge et bleue. Elle prit bien son temps pour appliquer le maquillage, ses cheveux lâchés derrière son dos. Teint blanc, paupières maquillés de bleu d'un côté et de rose de l'autre, elle prit ensuite des craies pour cheveux pour accorder les pointes de ses cheveux à son maquillage. Elle termina par faire une couette de chaque côté de sa tête, et par dessiner en noir le mot « ROTTEN » sur sa joue accompagné d'un petit cœur au-dessus. Elle finit par appliquer soigneusement son rouge à lèvres sanglant, et son costume d'Harley Quinn était enfin parfait.

Elle sortit finalement de la salle de bain et tomba nez à nez avec Harold, qui était bouché bée :

« Waouh ! Comment tu… c'est super bien fait, Elsa !

-Merci ! » lui répondit-elle avec une petite voix haut perchée, semblable à celle du personnage qu'elle incarnait.

Son ami avait revêtu sa cape noire au-dessus d'un polo gris et d'un pantalon, noir également. Il avait récupéré son écharpe de Gryffondor dans sa chambre, et un fin éclair rouge marquait son front. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux et mit sa petite paire de lunettes rondes, avant de lui demander :

« Comment je suis ? »

Il savait qu'Elsa aurait la bonne réponse, car en effet, il n'y avait qu'elle pour terminer ses références à Harry Potter dans n'importe quelle situation. C'est donc sans surprise qu'elle lui répondit « Extraordinairement normal. », comme il s'y attendait. Ils parlèrent encore un peu dans le couloir du haut, et prirent quelques photos tous les deux, avant de redescendre les escaliers pour rejoindre les autres. Etonnamment, ils trouvèrent Jack allongé par terre, tenant sa tête dans ses mains, Raiponce se répandant en excuses à côté de lui :

« Je suis vraiment désolée Jack mais quelle idée de me faire peur comme ça ! Ca va ta tête ? T'es sûr ? »

Ce dernier ne cessait de gémir pendant que Mérida et Anna étaient écroulées de rire non loin d'ici, les larmes aux yeux. Harold leur demanda ce qui s'était passé, et Raiponce répondit :

« Heu… et bien, Jack et Anna sont descendus jusque dans la cuisine pour me faire peur, avec leur maquillage et tout, et ça a fonctionné, et comme j'avais la poêle dans les mains pour faire les crêpes et ben… le coup est parti tout seul ! Oh Jack je suis vraiment désolée si je t'ai fait mal mais dit quelque chose ! »

Les nouveaux arrivants se mirent également à rire tandis que le brun, toujours allongé dans sa douleur, tentait de marmonner quelque chose à propos d' «amis sadiques et sans cœurs». Après quelques minutes, lorsque les autres se furent un peu calmés et qu'il réussit à s'asseoir sans vaciller, il enleva les mains de son front et ils y découvrirent une énorme bosse violacée.

« Aoutch ! fit Anna en voyant cela. Au moins, ça améliore ton maquillage ! »

Mérida se remit à rire en entendant cela et fut rejointe par Anna. Raiponce, quant à elle, était toujours aussi confuse et ne cessait de s'excuser pleinement auprès de son meilleur ami. Après avoir affirmé qu'il n'avait rien et que tout allait bien (même s'il tenait difficilement debout), la jeune blonde repartit dans la cuisine faire ses crêpes sans agresser personne cette fois-ci.

Ils s'étaient tous mis à table et discutaient tranquillement, l'un d'entre eux se levant parfois pour faire la distribution de bonbons aux enfants qui passaient dans la rue. Raiponce les rejoignit enfin, un énorme plat dans les mains avec des mini-pizzas pour leur apéritif : olives, fromage, jambon, il y en avait pour tous les goûts !

« Raiponce, t'es vraiment la meilleure, fit Elsa tout en piochant dans le plat.

-Ca je le sais ! Maintenant excusez-moi mais il faut que j'aille me changer… laissez-en pour moi ! »

Ils mangèrent donc leurs pizzas tout en buvant sodas en tout genre, tout en en laissant quelques-unes à la blondinette qui descendit quelques instants plus tard. Elle était tout de noir vêtu et portait un masque et des oreilles de chat toutes aussi noires. Alors qu'elle resserrait sa queue de cheval à l'arrière de sa tête, elle les regarda avant de les prévenir :

« Ne me jugez pas, j'étais en manque d'inspiration donc on va dire que je suis Catwoman. »

Personne n'avait rien à redire, ils allèrent donc se mettre sur le canapé. Après bien des négociations et des débats stupides quant au choix du film, ils finirent par mettre « Esther », le film d'horreur préféré d'Anna. Mérida n'avait pas bougé de tout le film, mangeant quelques Dragibus et observant les meurtres de la fillette sans broncher, alors qu'Elsa et Raiponce ne cessaient de lâcher des petits bruits de dégout tout au long du film. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis bien longtemps lorsqu'il se termina, et ils cherchèrent alors quoi faire :

« Vous voulez faire quoi ? Regarder un autre film ? Faire un jeu ? demanda Mérida.

-Jeu ! répondirent-ils tous.

-Un «devine ce que tu manges » ? Quand on fait goûter des trucs bons ou dégoutants à celui qui a les yeux bandés ? proposa Elsa.

-Non mais tu es complètement folle ? Hors de question ! répondit Jack, horrifié. Pense à ce que cette sadique de Catwoman va me faire subir, elle a déjà tenté de m'assassiner avec sa poêle, j'ai pas envie de finir empoisonné ! »

Ils rirent tous en entendant cela, et après plusieurs propositions (dont un 'blind test' sur les chansons du moment), ils se décidèrent pour un 'action ou vérité' des plus basiques. De quoi bien continuer la soirée.

Ils s'étaient tous installés confortablement dans le salon, entourés de nombreux coussins et de couvertures. Elsa était à côté d'Harold sur les matelas au sol, les quatre autres sur le canapé. Ils décidèrent de commencer par la plus jeune, et ce fut donc à Mérida de commencer. _Vive le mois de novembre_ , se dit-t-elle intérieurement.

« Alors, Mérida : action ou vérité ? demanda Anna avec un sourire qui paraissait très effrayant avec son maquillage de zombie.

-Hum… Je ne vais pas vous laisser le plaisir de m'interroger sur les tréfonds de mon esprit et de ma vie, on va donc dire action.

-Parfait ! répliqua Jack avec un rictus très peu rassurant. On va voir ce qu'on peut te trouver de drôle à faire. Du simple pour commencer, bien sûr. »

Ils s'éloignèrent avec Anna, et Raiponce les rejoignit pour les aider, tandis que Mérida cherchait du regard le soutien des deux autres : connaissant ses amis, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, et elle préférait ne pas le savoir. Ils revinrent quelques instants plus tard avec un paquet de marshmallows, et lui annoncèrent que la prochaine personne à dire « action » devrait la défier au 'Chubby Bunny'. Le jeu était simple : il fallait mettre un marshmallow dans sa bouche sans l'avaler et dire les mots « Chubby Bunny » avant d'en rajouter un autre, et ainsi de suite. Le premier à recracher le tout avait perdu, et devrait subir un gage sans doute des plus ridicules. Mérida s'estima heureuse de tomber sur cela pour un premier défi : elle adorait plus que tout les marshmallows.

La jeune fille continua donc le jeu, et défia Elsa avec la fameuse question action ou vérité. Cette dernière n'aimant pas du tout les marshmallows, elle choisit vérité. Mieux valait être sûre de ne pas écoper d'un gage stupide dès le début de la nuit. La question fut rapidement posée, et en entendant Mérida la poser, Elsa savait qu'elle aurait dû dire action :

« Si tu devais sortir avec quelqu'un dans cette pièce, commença-t-elle, qui ce serait et pourquoi ? »

La rouquine avait un petit sourire narquois affiché sur son visage, et tout le monde dans la pièce semblait attendre la réponse avec impatience. Elsa se mit à rougir furieusement, comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle était au centre de l'attention, et se mit à réfléchir : _Je n'ai que deux choix possibles, c'est vraiment vache comme question, et puis après ils vont m'embêter avec ça tout le temps ! Quelle bande d'enfoirés…_

« Harold, répondit-elle.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Anna en riant devant le visage déconfit de Jack.

-Parce qu'entre lui et Jack, ce serait lui qui vous empêcherait de me dessiner sur le visage cette nuit. Alors je suis obligée de répondre Harold. De plus, c'est le seul ici qui comprend lorsque je fais référence à un livre. »

Harold lui sourit alors tandis que Jack se promit de se venger et de dessiner absolument tout et n'importe quoi sur son visage cette nuit. Elsa posa la question à Harold, qui répondit action.

« Ah ! Contre mon meilleur ami ! Je vais t'anéantir, Haddock ! s'exclama Mérida, déjà sûre de sa victoire.

-N'y pense même pas, Mér ! »

Il partit chercher deux récipients dans la cuisine pour recracher sur autre chose que leurs jambes en cas de défaite. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, Jack et Elsa à leur droite et Anna et Raiponce sur leur gauche, pour être sûrs qu'aucun des deux joueurs ne triche pendant le défi. Ils ouvrirent le paquet de marshmallow, et Harold commença.

Il en prit un et le mit dans sa joue gauche, avant de dire «Chubby Bunny ! » plutôt distinctement. Mérida fit de même, puis Harold, puis de nouveau Mérida, encore Harold, ensuite Mérida. Ils commençaient à avoir des joues énormes, ce qui était plutôt drôle pour les autres, et ils continuèrent jusqu'au cinquième, qui fut simple à manger mais plus difficile de dire les deux mots, et ce pour le brun comme pour la rouquine. Ils prenaient donc plus leur temps, Elsa les filmant discrètement sur son téléphone : leurs joues étaient maintenant tendues comme jamais, avec sept marshmallows chacun, et le combat était serré. Mérida mit le huitième entre sa lèvre et ses dents de devant quand Harold se mit à lutter pour ne pas rire.

« Tricheur ! Tricheur ! Je suis sûre que tu en as avalé ! » fit Raiponce en le pointant du doigt.

Le jeune homme reprit son sérieux et fit « non » avec ses mains, mais le visage de Mérida était tout simplement trop drôle pour garder son calme, et il recracha donc tout dans le bol avant de se mettre à rire. Mérida termina de dire « Chubby Bunny » de façon très inarticulée avant de tout recracher à son tour, acclamée par ses amis pour sa victoire fracassante.

La soirée continua doucement mais sûrement, les gages et les questions s'enchaînaient : après ce premier défi perdu, Harold dut courir en caleçon dans la rue en chantant « Bohemian Rhapsody » du groupe Queen, sa cape de sorcier flottant derrière lui. La vidéo finit rapidement sur les story SnapChat des filles et de Jack. Ce dernier refusait de dire action car il savait que son meilleur ami prendrait rapidement sa vengeance, il répondit donc à un nombre incalculable de questions sur les hontes les plus secrètes de son enfance, ses histoires de collège ou des choses encore plus intimes : ils apprirent donc que lorsqu'il était enfant il s'était cassé le bras en glissant sur du carrelage, ou encore que son premier baiser était avec une petite brune en primaire, et qu'elle l'avait ensuite giflé. De plus, Mérida fut heureuse d'apprendre que le jeune homme lui avait menti : il lui avait dit il y a quelques temps qu'il avait fait sa première fois avec une bimbo blonde en vacances, et la rouquine ne l'avait pas cru, apparemment pour une bonne raison. Il dut donc avouer que ce n'était pas vrai, au plus grand bonheur de Mérida. Il passa ensuite un moment avec les joues rougies par la honte d'avoir menti pour une chose aussi bête, la rouquine se moquant de lui gentillement.

Anna répondit tantôt à des questions (qui eurent beaucoup rapport avec Hans), tantôt elle faisait quelques actions : elle se retrouva donc à essayer de faire un poirier au milieu des matelas, ce qui ne fut pas très fructueux, avant de devoir faire sa pire grimace tout en se laissant prendre en photo. Elsa promit de ne jamais la montrer à personne, juste avant de l'envoyer aux autres sur la conversation de groupe. « Vive la confiance entre sœurs, hein ! » s'écria sa jumelle en voyant cela. Elsa, comme action, avait dû maquiller Raiponce les yeux bandés car la blonde avait perdu un bras de fer contre Mérida. Elle se retrouva donc avec du mascara dans les sourcils, du rouge à lèvres partout sur le visage et du fard à paupières vert un peu partout également.

Ils arrêtèrent rapidement le jeu après avoir fait le tour des questions gênantes et d'actions encore pires. Mérida et Raiponce partirent aux toilettes alors que Jack et Elsa allèrent chercher d'autres paquets de bonbons dans la cuisine. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers l'horloge, et vit qu'il était déjà vingt-trois heures passé.

« Alors, tu t'amuses bien, Harley Quinn ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant un sachet.

-Très bien, et toi Jack ?

-Super, écoute… Tu es au courant que ton visage va souffrir si tu t'endors cette nuit ? fit-il en souriant.

-Oh, je n'en doute pas ! »

Elle lui jeta une poignée de bonbons en plein milieu du visage avant de s'enfuir rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Seulement, il la rattrapa et la porta sur ses épaules en sac à patate avant de la jeter sur le canapé et de s'asseoir sur la jeune fille, qui suffoquait de rire sous le poids de Jack. Anna en profita pour chatouiller sa sœur sous les pieds, qu'elle savait être son point faible. Et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre : elle se mit à rire de façon incontrôlée, d'un rire plutôt inhabituel et particulièrement laid. Elle qui savait toujours rire de façon élégante, c'était à présent plutôt ridicule de la voir se tortiller ainsi sous les tortures de sa sœur et du jeune garçon.

La soirée continua tranquillement et ils regardèrent un autre film, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus sanglant et dégoutant, ce qui ne plut pas beaucoup à Elsa et sa cousine. Harold lui-même fut plutôt dégouté par la mort de certains personnages. Anna, quant à elle, s'était endormie au beau milieu du film, les jambes étendues sur Jack et le maquillage de son visage complètement étalé sur le long de son bras. Le film terminé, ils décidèrent d'aller dormir, étant tous en train de bailler et Jack s'endormant à moitié debout. Ils s'allongèrent donc sur les matelas gonflables, Mérida ayant repoussé Anna tout au bord du matelas (et à moitié sur le sol.)

Malgré la fatigue, ils ne purent s'empêcher de dessiner sur le visage de la jeune fille, qui passa la nuit avec une superbe moustache et des messages tels que « Jack est le plus beau » ou encore « Mérida la queen de mes jours » écrits sur les joues. Jack se coucha sur le canapé, Raiponce et Elsa prirent l'autre matelas et Harold tenta de se caler dans le petit fauteuil du salon, les pieds étendus sur l'oreiller de son meilleur ami.

Ils s'endormirent tous rapidement, les rideaux encore grands ouverts, la lumière des étoiles éclairant l'intérieur de la pièce d'un doux scintillement blanchâtre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harold se réveilla, ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans son fauteuil, mais ses amis avaient disparus. Il se leva et les chercha, pensant à une blague de leur part, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, ses pieds semblaient collés au sol. Soudain, une femme entra dans le salon, mais elle était trop loin pour qu'il puisse la voir.

« Maman ? »

Ce mot lui avait échappé aussi bas qu'un murmure, mais aussi puissant qu'un cri. Il savait que c'était elle, mais il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Les larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les empêcher de couler. Mais le rêve changea par rapport aux autres fois, et il entendit une voix. Un chuchotement aussi bas qu'un soupir. Mais c'était sa voix à elle, il en était sûr :

« Tu as l'âme d'un chef… Harold… Harold… ne lui fait pas de mal. »

Et comme toujours, les flammes pourpres engloutirent cette image, cette voix, et il se réveilla trempé de sueur sur son fauteuil, le dos endolorit par la position peu confortable dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il prit le temps de reprendre sa respiration, passant ses mains sur son visage, et il se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller ses amis.

Ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'à son jardin. Il s'assit sur la balançoire, les pieds touchant le sol, le visage dans les mains. Ses yeux semblaient brûler sous le reste des larmes. _Je n'en peux plus de ce rêve… qu'est-ce qu'il essaye de me dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'ELLE essaye de me dire ?_ Il sembla passer des heures ainsi, à réfléchir. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi, mais les étoiles brillaient toujours, là-haut dans le ciel.

« Harold ? Tu vas bien ? »

Il sursauta en entendant cette voix derrière lui, mais ce n'était qu'Elsa. Elle semblait inquiète en le voyant ainsi, et son visage fatigué était (sans méchanceté) catastrophique : ses cheveux pointaient dans tous les sens, son maquillage avait coulé sous ses yeux et elle avait du rouge jusque sur la joue. De plus, elle avait dans le cou la phrase « Jack est le plus beau et le plus gentil », ce qu'Harold 'oublia' de lui faire remarquer. Elle avait mis une couverture autour de ses épaules, et en mit une sur les épaules de son ami, s'asseyant ensuite sur la balançoire d'à côté.

« Ce n'est rien, j'ai simplement… fait un cauchemar. Ce n'est pas la première fois ! dit-il en lui faisant un petit sourire.

-Ça t'arrive souvent en ce moment, non ? demanda son amie, toujours inquiète. Je… pardonne-moi mais, j'ai entendu votre discussion avec Mérida l'autre fois et… enfin, ce sont toujours les mêmes rêves, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hocha la tête, resserrant les plis de la couverture autour de lui. La température semblait avoir chuté soudainement. Il lui raconta alors son rêve, celui de cette nuit, la jeune fille l'écoutant attentivement. Elle se balançait lentement, d'avant en arrière, le regard fixé sur un point dans le vide. Elle ne savait quoi lui dire.

« Mais… enfin c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Ma mère... je ne l'ai jamais connue, et puis… la magie n'existe pas, hein ? demanda-t-il, un petit rire nerveux s'échappant de ses lèvres.

-Oui, répondit son amie. La magie n'existe pas…

-On ferait mieux de retourner se coucher, El'. »

Elle acquiesça lentement, perdue dans ses pensées. Et alors qu'Harold l'emmenait vers l'intérieur, un bras sur son épaule, il était presque certain d'avoir vu quelques flocons tomber autour d'eux.

* * *

Un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et la moitié de son maquillage transposé de son visage à son avant-bras. C'est ainsi que Jack se réveilla vers huit heures du matin, à cause d'un rayon de soleil qui lui avait littéralement tapé dans l'œil. La bosse sur son front lui cognait encore plus fort que la veille, il décida donc d'y mettre de la glace pour apaiser la douleur. Il se leva sans faire de bruit, et sans remarquer qu'une personne manquait déjà à l'appel. Il trouva en effet Raiponce dans la cuisine, une tasse de chocolat chaud en face d'elle. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux en un chignon brouillon à l'arrière de sa tête, et ses genoux étaient ramenés contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle sirotait sa boisson, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Elle salua son meilleur ami, et ce dernier eut un sursaut lorsqu'il la vit : tout son maquillage noir avait coulé sous ses yeux, ce qui lui donnait légèrement l'air d'un panda qui venait de subir la première cuite de sa vie. Il prit un sachet de légumes surgelés ainsi qu'une bouteille de jus d'orange dans le frigidaire, le premier pour sa bosse, le second pour se désaltérer.

Le garçon s'installa à côté d'elle, se servit un verre de jus d'orange et ils burent leurs boissons sans rien dire, encore trop fatigués pour communiquer. Les autres se levèrent au fur et à mesure, et ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble, discutant tranquillement, et partageant les photos et vidéos de la veille sur leur groupe. Quelques photos sur les réseaux sociaux et plusieurs tasses de cafés plus tard, ils allèrent tous se démaquiller (sauf Mérida, qui comme toujours trouva cela fantastique de ne pas s'être maquillée), et après s'être dit au revoir après cette bonne soirée entre amis, ils rentrèrent les uns après les autres chez eux pour se reposer.

Jack aida son meilleur ami à ranger tout le reste, et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé d'enlever décorations et matelas, il était déjà presque midi. Et alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur le canapé pour se reposer quelques minutes, ils se rendormirent sous la fatigue pour rattraper leur nuit bien trop courte.

Elsa, Anna et Raiponce étaient arrivées chez elles vers onze heures, et elles avaient décidé de ne rien faire de leur journée, trop fatiguées par cette nuit. Et tandis qu'elles regardaient quelques épisodes des Simpsons à la télé, Elsa ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Harold, et à son rêve. Car si les rêves n'étaient pas toujours que des rêves, la magie quant à elle n'était pas toujours que fiction. Et ça, Elsa le savait mieux que quiconque.

* * *

Et bien voilà ! Ça vous a plu ?

Alors, j'ai pas mal de choses à vous dire en fait. Déjà, si vous continuez de me lire, laissez moi des reviews (même si ce n'est pas à chaque chapitre) pour m'indiquer que vous continuez d'être là, c'est vraiment très important pour moi et pour ma motivation aha ! (même si c'est pour dire « nul » ou « c'était bien » ou n'importe quoi, c'est déjà super.)

Comme d'habitude, je dis merci à celles qui m'ont laissé leurs reviews : PizzaChelou, AmandineReader, Miss Homme Enceinte 2 et Night Bloody, merci d'être là pour chaque chapitre !

Et dans tous les cas, merci à ceux qui ont prit le temps de lire ce chapitre!

Sinon, petite question personnelle, comment s'est passée votre rentrée ? Et si vous travaillez déjà, je suis plutôt curieuse de savoir un peu qui sont mes lecteurs ! ^^

Personnellement, je sens que je vais crouler sous le travail, mais je vais essayer de tenir ce rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, avec une publication le dimanche.

Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews et à suivre/favoriser ma fiction pour les petits nouveaux, et merci pour votre soutien !

A bientôt,

- _Delenya_


	7. Chapitre 7

Hello ! Je suis de retour après une petite semaine de retard, pardonnez-moi ! J'ai eu beaucoup de travail et beaucoup de mal à m'organiser, mais le chapitre est là, et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture, et à tout de suite !

 **DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours aux studios d'animation Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks, en revanche les lieux et l'histoire qui se déroule m'appartiennent !

* * *

Du bruit. Du bruit partout autour de lui. Tiana et Charlotte qui n'avaient de cesse de glousser et de discuter derrière lui, le professeur qui haussait le ton au fur et à mesure que les bavardages s'amplifiaient, ainsi que le clapotis régulier et incessant de la pluie contre le carreau, juste là, sur sa gauche. Jack n'était pas du tout motivé par cette semaine déjà trop remplie, et le cours barbant sur les épreuves de fin d'année par Monsieur Lumière avait achevé de le faire somnoler.

Il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de terminer les cours de la matinée et d'aller au théâtre avec Elsa et Flynn, pour enfin rentrer chez lui ensuite et ne rien faire. Mais son professeur de français en avait décidé autrement :

« Maintenant que nous avons terminé l'analyse de ce texte, vous allez donc pouvoir rédiger un commentaire littéraire pour mardi prochain grâce aux notes du cours. Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires et attendre calmement la sonnerie, bonne fin de journée et à demain ! »

Bien évidemment. Alors qu'Harold rangeait déjà soigneusement ses affaires dans son sac à dos gris, Jack enregistrait lentement l'information. Commentaire littéraire pour le mardi suivant. Noté.

Il baissa les yeux vers son 'cours' et se maudit intérieurement : quelques mots assez illisibles étaient éparpillés sur sa feuille, la moitié des phrases n'avaient pas été finies, et bordel, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un commentaire littéraire. _Je suis dans la merde._

« Jack ? l'interpella Harold. Tu comptes te réveiller et lever tes fesses de cette chaise ou dormir ici ? »

Son meilleur ami releva les yeux vers le brun, et en quelques secondes, l'espoir revint.

« Harold ! Harold je t'en supplie il faut que tu m'a…

-STOP, je t'arrête immédiatement. Pas ma faute si tu fous rien en français, je ne ferai pas ton devoir c'est clair ? insista-t-il. Tu te dé-brouilles, Frost !

-Oooh mais tu peux pas me faire ça ! »

Il fourra rapidement sa feuille et sa trousse dans son sac avant de le refermer rapidement et de suivre le brun dans le couloir, la cloche retentissant autour d'eux. Jack passa toute l'heure du midi à soudoyer son meilleur ami par tous les moyens, faisant tout d'abord quelques promesses un peu trop engagées de sa part : « Je te promets de ne plus jamais être distrait en français ! Promis !» avaient été ses mots, mais étrangement, Harold ne l'avait pas cru.

Il essaya ensuite d'utiliser l'excuse de sa mère. Barbara Frost avait effectivement jeté un coup d'œil aux notes mises en ligne sur le réseau du lycée, et la surprise n'avait pas été très satisfaisante. Elle avait annoncé à Jack que s'il ne se mettait pas à travailler sérieusement, elle devrait le punir de séries télé, de téléphone, et surtout de ses amis. Il avait tenté, bien sûr, de travailler un peu, et ses notes s'étaient légèrement améliorées en mathématiques et beaucoup plus en anglais et en italien mais malheureusement, le français n'avait jamais été la matière fétiche du jeune homme.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous à table après avoir patienté plus d'une demi-heure pour manger, Raiponce finit par s'agacer contre Jack :

« Ecoute, Harold n'est pas là pour te faire tes devoirs, d'accord ? Débrouille-toi un peu pour une fois !

-Mais Punzie, je ne comprends absolument rien à ce texte ! Et puis je ne sais pas rédiger ce genre de trucs, et puis ça n'a aucun intérêt ! argumenta-t-il. Et je veux pas qu'il me le fasse, juste un petit peu d'aide ! »

Harold, qui discutait alors avec Anna et Elsa des derniers films sortis au cinéma, soupira longuement avant de fixer son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux :

« Je t'aide pour l'introduction et la conclusion et tu te débrouilles pour le développement, ainsi que pour tous les prochains devoirs de français de l'année. Vu ?

-Harold, le sang de mon sang, le meilleur ami dont tout le monde rêve, le Robin de mon Batman, tu peux pas savoir comme je t'aime !

-Faites ça ailleurs, par pitié ! fit Mérida tout en remuant sa purée avec sa fourchette. Et Harold, tu es faible, sache-le. »

Harold n'apprécia pas la remarque de sa meilleure amie et décida de prouver sa force masculine évidente en lui assenant une gigantesque claque sur la cuisse, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver la rouquine qui le poussa de sa chaise. Il tomba donc à terre, les quatre autres rigolant en voyant Harold se masser le postérieur et Mérida crier à propos du fait qu'elle traînait avec des dégénérés violents. Harold se rassit en voyant une surveillante arriver vers eux, et il partit en débat avec Jack quant à savoir pourquoi lui serait Batman et pas Robin.

Ce ne fut qu'en regardant l'heure qu'Elsa se rendit compte qu'ils allaient presque arriver en retard au théâtre. Elle tira donc Jack de sa chaise et ils se dépêchèrent de débarrasser leurs plateaux pour rejoindre la salle, qui se trouvait à l'opposé du lycée. La sonnerie retentit et Elsa se mit à accélérer : elle détestait arriver en retard.

« Hey, on coupe par l'extérieur ? proposa Jack en voyant la porte ouverte sur la cours.

-Mais il pleut à verse ? remarqua Elsa, pas très décidée à courir sous la pluie.

-Oh, pauvre petit Elsa en sucre, allez, un petit sprint sous la pluie ! Moi au moins, j'arriverai à l'heure. »

Il avait ce petit sourire en coin, et tandis qu'il mettait sa capuche, il se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Elsa soupira et souleva son sac à main au-dessus de sa tête pour ne pas trop mouiller ses cheveux. Quelle idée d'avoir une veste qui n'était pas munie d'une capuche! Elle se mit à accélérer pour rejoindre le brun à l'extérieur, et accéléra encore plus en sentant les gouttes gelées dégouliner le long de ses mains, qui tenaient le sac noir en équilibre sur sa tête.

Ils coururent de toute leur force jusqu'à l'opposé de la cours et entrèrent dans le bâtiment, trempés malgré leurs précautions. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de théâtre dont la porte était restée ouverte. Tout le monde était déjà assis, et Flynn semblait les attendre, ainsi que leur professeur.

« Vous êtes en retard, jeunes gens ! Une chance pour vous que je sois d'humeur magnanime aujourd'hui, asseyez-vous et je ne veux pas vous entendre de toute l'heure. »

Conseil qui fut inutile pour les deux garçons qui passèrent l'heure à faire les pitres sur scène, alors qu'ils étaient censés répéter leur petit rôle dans la pièce de fin d'année. Ils n'avaient pas optés pour de grands rôles, et Elsa non plus d'ailleurs : ils jouaient donc des figurants dans plusieurs scène de la comédie qu'ils allaient interpréter.

Cette heure de rigolade avec ses deux amis passa bien vite pour le jeune homme, et il se retrouva enfin chez lui vers seize heures. Le temps semblait s'être évaporé entre le moment de son arrivée et le moment où sa mère l'appela à table pour venir manger, vers vingt heures. De toute manière, Harold n'était pas là pour l'aider, ce n'était donc pas vraiment sa faute s'il n'avait pas travaillé ? Il lui restait encore une semaine.

Le lendemain, son excuse fut son dernier entraînement avant le premier match de la saison, il ne pouvait donc pas commencer le devoir ce jour-ci, bien évidemment. Puis le surlendemain, comme Harold devait aller au tir à l'arc avec les deux filles, Jack partit avec Raiponce acheter un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Mérida en ville. Le vendredi, il se trouvait donc au même avancement dans son devoir, assis au foyer la tête entre les mains.

« Demain tu as ton match, dimanche je pars toute la journée en randonnée avec mon père et son meilleur ami alors Jack, on le fait cet après-midi ! Un point c'est tout ! »

Malgré les protestations de Jack, son argument étant qu'ils avaient une heure de libre le lundi (ce qui était loin d'être suffisant pour leur devoir), Harold ne faiblit pas et traîna son meilleur ami jusqu'aux salles de travail.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre, dans la petite salle au fond du couloir. La salle était tellement déserte que Jack ignorait jusqu'alors son existence. Des salles spéciales pour travailler, quelle idée ! Un baby-foot et des distributeurs de nourritures seraient d'une bien meilleure utilité.

Tandis qu'il refaisait la décoration de la pièce dans sa tête pour un usage bien moins intellectuel, Harold avait déjà sorti son classeur de français, sa fiche méthodique sur le texte à faire, ainsi que le texte sur lequel ils devaient écrire. Jack retira sa veste et la déposa sur son dossier. Il posa son sac sur la table, en évitant soigneusement d'écraser les affaires d'Harold (il détestait que l'on abîme ses affaires), et s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami.

« Alors ? demanda Jack, affalé sur sa chaise. Faut faire quoi ?

-Laisse-moi deviner, peut-être commencer par sortir des affaires ? Une feuille ? Un stylo ? Lire le texte ? »

Le ton acerbe employé par son meilleur ami fit soupirer Jack. _Ce garçon est bien trop intelligent pour être mon meilleur ami. Je ferai mieux de m'acheter un poisson, au moins il ne m'embêterait pas sur mes devoirs_. Il releva la tête et vit Harold sortir un livre, un livre qui n'avait visiblement rien à voir avec leur devoir :

« Tu m'aides ou tu te distrais, jeune impertinent ? Toi aussi tu dois le faire, non ?

-Oh oh oh, mais je l'ai déjà terminé, moi, monsieur ! rétorqua-t-il. Pendant que tu faisais des parties de Jungle Speed avec Mérida et Elsa, moi je le faisais, et je l'ai déjà fini. Alors lis ce texte, et ensuite je t'aide. »

Il lut le texte une première fois. Puis une deuxième. Et il recommença une troisième fois, en essayant cette fois-ci de comprendre ce qu'il lisait. Puis son téléphone sonna, et il se pencha sur la table pour le récupérer, mais l'autre fut plus rapide :

« Hé ! Laisse-moi répondre, c'est peut-être urgent !

-Urgent ? Laisse-moi rire ! « **Wesh canne à pêche, faut faire quoi comme devoirs** ? », de Flynn, au moins tu n'es pas le seul à être perdu ! lut Harold en rigolant. »

Il répondit au message à la place de Jack, avant de couper le son et de le mettre dans son propre sac. « Pas de distractions », d'après lui.

Après avoir à peu près compris le poème qu'il avait à lire, il lut la fiche de consigne qu'Harold lui avait passée, ayant oublié la sienne chez lui. Son meilleur ami commença à lui expliquer quoi faire, comment trouver les idées qui correspondaient pour chaque partie du commentaire, et après ces explications, Jack commença à travailler de son côté : il surligna, souligna, entoura, annota tout le texte jusqu'à ne plus rien distinguer de bien clair. Harold vérifia ce qu'il avait mis, l'aiguillant parfois sur d'autres idées, mais laissant ce que Jack avait mis dans l'ensemble.

Deux heures étaient déjà passées. Ils avaient rédigé à eux deux une introduction et une conclusion plutôt bonnes, et Jack rédigeait maintenant le développement. Seul, avec l'aide de son petit cerveau d'adolescent peu intéressé par la poésie lyrique. Tandis qu'il écrivait, son poignet commençant à se crisper sur son stylo, une porte s'ouvrit sur sa gauche et se referma, mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention.

« Wow, Jack ! Tu travailles vraiment ? Et sérieusement en plus ! »

Elsa portait son sac à bandoulière noir sur son épaule droite, un petit sourire aux lèvres, jean et chemisier blanc. _Blanc comme son beau visage, je n'avais jamais vu ses taches de rousseur…_ pensa-t-il. Il se ressaisit et affirma qu'il avait presque tout fait tout seul, tout en indiquant bien sûr l'aide d'Harold. Elle leur raconta que les filles se hurlaient dessus en jouant au Uno depuis bientôt une heure, se faisant la guerre dès qu'une carte «+4 » survenait dans le jeu. Après avoir donné un livre à Harold, un certain « Percy Jackson », elle repartit retrouver les trois autres, et Jack se remit au travail.

« Pas de distractions, j'ai dit ! » lui fit Harold en souriant.

La sonnerie retentit alors qu'il notait le dernier mot de sa dernière phrase. Il l'avait fait ! Au brouillon, très mal écrit, et sans doute avec quelques fautes d'orthographe, mais au moins avait-il fait un travail plus que convenable par rapport à ses habitudes en cours de français.

« Merci, Harold. Heureusement que t'es là ! fit Jack tout en rangeant ses affaires.

-De rien, sale ingrat ! Dépêche-toi, je veux pas rater le premier bus ! »

* * *

Le bruit. La foule. Les lumières qui bougeaient dans tous les sens alors qu'il était allongé sur le sol. Il avait de la terre partout sur sa tenue. Son ventre le faisait souffrir, il avait pris un gros coup d'épaule par un malabar de l'équipe adverse juste avant la fin du match. Et pourtant, malgré sa douleur et le bourdonnement qui lui emplissait les tympans, Jack était heureux : ils avaient gagné.

Cela s'était joué à peu de choses : le match avait très mal commencé pour leur équipe. Durant le premier quart temps, ils n'avaient marqué aucun point, ce qui avait attisé la fureur de leur coach mais également du quater-back. Seulement, Shang savait être terriblement effrayant quand il le voulait, et toute l'équipe s'était mise tacitement en accord : ils devaient marquer. Et ce, sans attendre.

Ils avaient ensuite enchaîné les points, lentement mais sûrement. Jack avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir couru ainsi. Il courait sans vraiment penser à la douleur dans ses jambes, aux plaquages qu'il s'était pris ou encore à sa cheville qui s'était retourné durant un plaquage plus violent que les précédents. Il n'avait pas fait attention à la pluie, non plus. Pourtant, cela les avait considérablement ralentis : terrain glissant, mauvaise visibilité. Mais ils devaient gagner. Et ils l'avaient fait.

Il se rappelait de Mulan, qui venait de réceptionner sa passe, et qui avait couru droit sur la ligne adverse pour marquer les points décisifs, les points de la victoire. Mais aussi du placage au sol tout à fait injuste dont il avait été victime alors que le sifflet et les acclamations du public retentissaient tout autour.

« ON A GAGNE FROST ! ON A GAGNE ! »

Mulan, ainsi que toute l'équipe, s'étaient précipité sur lui alors qu'il était toujours au sol. Les élèves sortaient des gradins et couraient vers le terrain pour applaudir leur équipe. Les pom-pom girl du lycée dansaient et faisaient leur chorégraphie en compagnie de la mascotte du lycée, la fameuse souris Mickey. Il sentait le poids de toute son équipe sur lui, dans un câlin collectif plutôt écrasant, surtout pour Hercules et Adam qui n'étaient pas légers. Ils laissèrent enfin Jack respirer, souriant, et Shang vint vers lui :

« Il n'avait pas le droit de te plaquer au sol, tu n'avais même plus la balle ! Le coach est en train de se plaindre auprès du coach adverse ! »

Effectivement, Bunnymund se trouvait face à un gros bonhomme furibond qui tentait d'expliquer l'attitude de son joueur. Mais Jack ne les écouta pas. Ils avaient gagné, et de voir son équipe aussi souriante ainsi que toute son école l'acclamer, cela le remplissait de joie. Mulan et William l'aidèrent à se relever, et il fut de nouveau écrasé par des embrassades, mais qui venaient cette fois-ci de ses amis.

« Tu as gagné ! Ils ont gagné ! Vous avez gagné et c'est grâce à toi ! fit Anna en sautant sur place.

-T'es le meilleur, Frost ! » ajouta Mérida.

Raiponce le serrait tellement fort qu'il dut la repousser légèrement pour se remettre de son coup à l'estomac. Ils étaient tous en train de lui donner des tapes dans le dos, de le féliciter, et après cet exploit et quelques verres avec l'équipe pour fêter leur victoire, il rentra chez lui en compagnie de ses amis.

Ses amis discutaient en bas joyeusement, sa mère et sa sœur avec eux, mais il les laissa quelques instants pour se changer et se doucher. Après avoir pris une bonne douche bien chaude pour se détendre et surtout enlever toute la boue qui maculait ses jambes et son visage, il sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille, et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour y chercher des vêtements de rechange. Tandis qu'il fouillait dans sa commode, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui pour y trouver Elsa.

En voyant sa tenue, la jeune fille se mit à rougir de honte et referma doucement la porte pour ne plus voir cet adolescent bien foutu à moitié nu devant elle.

« Oh heu je… pardon Jack je… j'avais un peu froid et je, enfin.. ta mère m'a dit que je pouvais monter et t'emprunter quelque chose, excuse-moi j'aurais dû to… »

Il rouvrit la porte et se tint en face d'elle, un petit sourire sur le visage. Il lui dit d'entrer et lui sortit son pull fétiche, un sweat vert bouteille décoré d'une rune quelconque sur l'avant. Elle le remercia et comptait partir, avant de remarquer quelque chose et de s'arrêter brusquement :

« Jack, ton ventre ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-De quoi ? »

Il baissa les yeux, et comprit l'inquiétude de la jeune fille en voyant l'ecchymose violacée qui recouvrait ses abdominaux.

« Oh, heu… ce n'est rien, El, t'inquiète ! Ce sera parti dans quelques jours, et je n'ai presque pas ma… Aoutch ! »

Il avait essayé de mettre son bras contre le cadre de la porte mais la douleur l'empêcha de monter son bras trop haut. La jeune fille leva un sourcil à son attention, et il lui sourit légèrement de son air de « tout va bien ». Elle enfila donc le pull beaucoup trop grand du garçon, et descendit les escaliers avant de lui dire de mettre quelque chose sur ce bleu.

Après une soirée de festivités entre amis et bien du mal à lever les bras trop haut, Jack se changea de nouveau pour mettre son pyjama et s'allonger dans son lit. Les souvenirs de la journée lui revenaient en mémoire peu à peu : la dernière passe qu'il avait fait à Mulan, sa chute violente au milieu de la boue et de la pluie, les acclamations assourdissantes quand l'arbitre a sifflé la fin du match, le retour à la maison avec tous ses amis, et Elsa. Ses cheveux blonds lâchés qui retombaient sur ses épaules, l'air minuscule que son pull immense lui donnait, son regard inquiet quand elle avait vu qu'il était blessé. Il s'endormit rapidement, l'image de son amie flottant dans son esprit. _Comment lui dire ?_

* * *

« Vous aurez vos notes avant la semaine prochaine si tout se passe bien. J'espère que le devoir n'aura pas été trop compliqué pour vous ! Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires et y aller, à demain ! »

Harold était content. Il avait très bien réussi son commentaire, et il avait même réussit à éviter la catastrophe pour son meilleur ami. Il rangea ses affaires dans son sac à dos, passa la main dans ses cheveux rapidement et récupéra sa veste à la main. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure de cours, et cette fichue heure de tir à l'arc à la fin de la journée. Il aimait bien ce sport, mais Mérida était bien trop forte, et cela avait pour effet de déprimer Harold par rapport à ses propres capacités. Il se débrouillait de mieux en mieux néanmoins, et arrivait à toucher la cible à chaque fois depuis quelques séances déjà.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait après le théâtre, jeune acolyte ? demanda Jack tout en marchant.

-Sans doute rien du tout, jeune compagnon ! répondit Harold. Pour une fois qu'on n'a rien à faire, je vote pour ne rien faire du tout. »

Jack approuva son idée : il aimait quand son meilleur ami cessait de travailler quelques instants pour se consacrer à des activités aussi utiles que ne rien faire.

Après un repas en tête à tête (les filles ayant des professeurs absents), Harold rejoignit Raiponce Anna et Mérida tandis que les deux autres allaient au cours de théâtre. Seulement, il remarqua une chose anormale : Anna pleurait.

« Anna ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Sa cousine et sa meilleure amie la prenait dans ses bras, tentant de la réconforter par tous les moyens : elles lui disaient que cela passerait, que tout allait bien, Mérida tentait de la faire rire en racontant des blagues stupides (la courgette qui court et qui se jette n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'effet). Harold s'approcha et passa sa main sur le dos de son amie. Elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, des cernes impressionnants accompagnés de maquillage noir qui avait coulé le long de ses joues. Elle ouvrit la bouche et tenta de calmer ses sanglots pour lui expliquer :

« On est… on est le 18 novembre aujourd'hui et… enfin c'est… ça fait cinq ans que… »

Elle se remit à sangloter et à pleurer de plus belle et Raiponce la serra dans ses bras.

« Là, là… ça va aller ma belle… »

Harold fit le rapprochement rapidement. Il y a cinq ans, ils entraient seulement au collège. Ils étaient un groupe de quatre à toujours traîner ensemble : lui-même, Jack, Mérida et Raiponce. Et un beau jour, mi-novembre, deux autres jeunes filles arrivèrent dans leur collège. C'étaient les cousines de Raiponce, Elsa et Anna, deux jeunes filles qui durant leurs premières semaines ne firent que pleurer et rester toutes les deux avec leur cousine. Si elles étaient arrivées au beau milieu du trimestre, c'est parce que leurs parents avaient été tués. Jamais ils ne les avaient questionnées à ce sujet : c'était trop sensible. Mais elles avaient l'air gentilles, ces deux filles, même si elles passaient leur temps à pleurer. Elles étaient juste tristes. Et avec l'entrain de Jack, les blagues de Mérida et la gentillesse d'Harold, ils les avaient fait sourire de nouveau, pour devenir inséparables.

Aujourd'hui, cinq ans après la mort de ses parents, Anna était toujours la même fille. Plus grande, bien sûr, plus jolie également, mais avec les mêmes larmes sur ses joues et la même tristesse enfouie dans son cœur. Harold prit les trois filles dans ses bras, réconfortant Anna de son mieux. Il ne pouvait comprendre sa douleur, sa mère avait disparu lorsqu'il était encore un bébé, mais il se doutait de la tristesse qu'elle ressentait.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le foyer et se mirent à une table éloignée des autres, pour être un peu tranquilles. Seulement, la tranquillité ne dura nullement, puisqu'à une table non loin d'ici se trouvait Hans et sa bande. Il arriva vers eux et se pencha vers Anna : il semblait inquiet.

« Tout va bien, Anna ?

-Je… oui, oui, répondit-elle en essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est… de vieilles choses qui remontent à la surface… ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Je m'inquièterai toujours pour toi, fit-il en lui adressant un petit sourire de compréhension. Tu veux que je te laisse avec tes amis, peut-être ? »

Anna commençait à lui dire qu'il pouvait rester s'il le souhaitait mais il fut coupé par Mérida :

« On s'occupe d'elle, Roméo, t'inquiète pas pour ça !

-Très bien, rétorqua-t-il avec un certain dédain. Je t'enverrai un message plus tard. » ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Anna.

Il fit demi-tour, et Mérida expliqua qu'elle préférait s'occuper elle-même d'Anna plutôt que ce « trou du cul pathétique ». Harold en conclut qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup confiance en lui. Harold retira sa veste et la mit sur les épaules d'Anna qui frissonnait tout en reniflant toujours. Ses sanglots s'étaient stoppés, et elle arrivait même à sourire quelque peu lorsque ses amis lui parlaient.

« Je vais nous acheter à boire, d'accord ? »

Il se leva et partit dans le couloir à la recherche du distributeur le plus proche. Il en dénicha un quelque part non loin du couloir des arts lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Il prit trois cannettes d'Ice tea et trois cannettes de Coca, car il savait qu'Anna et Raiponce n'aimaient pas les boissons gazeuses, tout comme lui. Alors qu'il repartait vers le foyer avec sa pile de cannettes, il fut rejoint par Jack et Elsa. Cette dernière avait les mêmes cernes que sa sœur et des yeux tout aussi rouges et gonflés, mais elle semblait avoir arrêté de pleurer. Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais Jack lui intima silencieusement de ne rien dire.

Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient avec les filles, Elsa fondit sur Anna et elles se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, pleurant encore à chaudes larmes. La journée avait dû être dure.

« Tenez les filles, buvez un peu, ça vous fera du bien ! dit Harold en poussant les cannettes vers elles.

-Je vote pour que l'on sèche l'escalade et le tir à l'arc et qu'on aille tous chez Raiponce se reposer devant une bonne série, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? proposa Mérida en croisant le regard de la blonde.

-Très bien, accepta-t-elle, alors go, on boira tout ça bien installés sur le canapé ! »

Ils attendirent une navette qui les conduirait près de chez Raiponce sous la pluie, Jack tenant sa veste grande ouverte au-dessus des filles pour les protéger un maximum des gouttes d'eau. Ils arrivèrent chez la jeune fille trempés de la tête aux pieds et posèrent leur sac en tas dans l'entrée. Mérida se permit d'aller dans la cuisine pour prendre des gâteaux : elle était ici comme chez elle.

« Ca va aller, toi ? »

Harold s'était approché d'Elsa et passa sa main affectueusement le long de son bras. Même à travers son pull gris, il sentait qu'elle était gelée. Elle haussa les épaules tristement. Elle tourna son regard de glace vers lui, et il sentait que cette barrière de glace qu'elle s'offrait habituellement était fondue sous la douleur. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et il la prit dans ses bras. Elle étouffa ses larmes dans son épaule, serrant ses poings à s'en faire saigner les paumes.

Elle se détacha de lui et ils allèrent dans le salon où Raiponce mettait déjà un dvd quelconque en route. Ils ne regardèrent pas le film. Les filles pleurèrent encore, racontèrent des anecdotes sur leurs parents, Raiponce agrémentant parfois leur récit de ses souvenirs. Après tout, ils avaient été son oncle et sa tante également. Avec quelques couvertures polaires sur les épaules et une Mérida pleine de ressources et d'histoires drôles, elles réussirent à sécher un peu leurs larmes et même à rire.

« Vous vous souvenez, cette fois en cinquième où Jack a essayé de draguer notre prof de français ? raconta Mérida. Elle était aussi vieille que le père Fouras, et elle sentait toujours le chat mouillé vous vous rappelez ?

-Je m'en souviens ! Elle avait traité Elsa de «polissonne » quand elle avait dit 'merde' un peu trop fort sans faire exprès pendant un de ses cours! Ajouta Anna en souriant.

-Je me rappelle surtout de la punition de trois pages qu'elle m'avait donné pour ça, compléta Elsa en se remémorant ces vieux souvenirs.

-Celle-là, oui ! J'avais parié avec Jack qu'il n'oserait jamais lui dire qu'elle avait une peau de pêche semblable à celle d'un mannequin, et cet abruti l'a fait ! Elle a passé toute l'année à tenter de l'attirer, c'était absolument hilarant !

-« Oh Jack, ton devoir n'était pas très sérieux, jeune petit fripon ! Vient donc me masser les orteils pendant que je m'imagine avoir vingt ans à nouveau ! » fit ce dernier avec une fausse voix de femme très âgée.

L'imitation semblait convaincante, puisque cela réussit à dérider les deux filles. Ils passèrent encore une heure à parler de tout et de rien, Anna les ignorant de temps à autre pour répondre à son Hans par messages, et les deux garçons ainsi que Mérida durent rentrer chez eux aux environs de dix-huit heures. Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires, attendus par la mère de Mérida en voiture, et leur dirent au revoir. Après de gros câlins, ils quittèrent la maison des Corona qui semblait bien vide sans leurs amis.

« Comme papa et maman rentrent assez tard ce soir, on peut faire une soirée crêpe ? proposa Anna.

-Je pense que cette idée... est une idée formidable. Grossissons, mes sœurs ! »

Raiponce plaça ses bras autour des épaules de ses sœurs, et elles allèrent toutes les trois vers la cuisine pour préparer leur 'repas'. Après bien des difficultés à casser les œufs sans trembler de rire en écoutant Raiponce chanter n'importe quoi avec une voix affreuse, Elsa finit par abandonner le saladier quand la moitié de la farine s'envola jusqu'au sol. Anna prit la relève tandis que la blonde cuisait le premier saladier. Quelques crêpes finirent au sol, les autres finirent bien rapidement dans les estomacs des trois filles. Salé, sucré, les crêpes étaient toujours le remède efficace contre la tristesse !

Après une bonne douche bien froide pour se remettre les idées en place, Elsa enfila son pyjama, le pull de Jack qu'elle avait toujours et partit se coucher dans son lit. _Je devrais peut-être lui rendre un jour_ , pensa-t-elle. Elle alluma son téléphone et vit plusieurs notifications : beaucoup de choses sans importance, mais aussi un message :

« **Ne soit pas triste, on est tous là Elsa ! Dors bien et ne pleure plus**

 **le plus beau et le meilleur -Jack** »

Elle sourit et tourna la tête vers sa table de chevet, où ses parents la regardaient : elle avait le visage de sa mère, le caractère de son père. Ils avaient si fière allure dans leurs tenues, sa mère si belle dans sa robe bleue, son père si majestueux dans son costume noir. Les larmes remontèrent lentement jusqu'à ses yeux, mais elle relut le message de son ami, respira un bon coup et éteingnit la lumière ainsi que son portable. Elle s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve, bercée par le parfum de Jack qui imprégnait son pull _._ Autour,les flocons tombaient.

* * *

 **Hey** !

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a plu/déplu ? J'espère que je continue de vous donner envie de connaître la suite, car certains chapitres sont déjà presque terminés, et je vous préviens : c'est du giga-lourd !

Merci beaucoup à Night Bloody, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Nyrox13, Capitaine Wonderful, PizzaChelou, AmandineReader, Vitali et un guest pour leurs commentaires, je suis heureuse de voir que d'autres personnes lisent ma fiction même s'ils ne commentent pas toujours !

Merci également à KingOfMetal666 d'avoir suivi ma fiction.

N'hésitez pas comme d'habitude à laisser une petite review avec votre avis, éventuellement vos idées, bref, dites-moi tout !

J'espère réussir à tenir un rythme convenable, j'ai eu une semaine compliqué donc ça a été difficile de finir ce chapitre mais la publication se fera en tout cas les dimanches soirs, une semaine sur deux si tout va bien et sur trois si je suis en galère totale (voire plus rarement si je n'y arrive vraiment pas)

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu, passez une bonne soirée/nuit/journée et merci de votre lecture ! Bye !

- _Delenya_


	8. Chapitre 8

_CHAPITRE 8 : « Chase the wind and touch the sky »_

Hello tout le monde!

J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue à vous mettre ce chapitre, mais il est bien là, tout frais rien que pour vous! Restez bien jusqu'à la fin, j'ai quelques petites choses à vous demander/proposer par rapport à la fic !

En tout cas, bonne lecture à vous et à tout de suite!

 **DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages appartiennent aux studios d'animation Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks, en revanche l'histoire est ma propriété, merci de respecter cela ^^

* * *

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. L'air était frais cependant, et la jeune fille s'était munie de son écharpe fétiche et de gants pour sortir sans frissonner. Un bonnet de laine blanche couvrait le haut de sa chevelure touffue, et elle l'enfonça un peu plus pour cacher ses oreilles rougies par le froid. La pluie était tombée toute la semaine, mais le soleil qui pointait timidement son nez derrière les nuages gris de novembre était le bienvenu. Mérida en avait donc profité pour seller Angus, son étalon écossais, pour une promenade bien méritée.

Angus était son cheval depuis qu'elle était enfant, son père lui ayant offert lors de ses dix ans. C'était un cheval de trait imposant, à la robe et crinière noires et dont les fanons blancs trainaient au sol, au-dessus des sabots de ses pattes puissantes. Mérida le connaissait comme un meilleur ami, et elle savait monter comme personne. Non pas comme toutes ces filles, qui ne font du cheval que pour sauter au-dessus de barres en plastiques ou qui apprennent des parcours par cœur pour des concours stupide : Mérida n'était pas comme ça. Pour elle, son cheval était aussi libre qu'elle, et le fait de l'avoir rien que pour elle représentait une immense chance pour se promener librement, là où lui prenait l'envie. Avec Angus, elle avait fait le tour des forêts, galopant à toute vitesse à travers bois, les feuilles d'automne crissant sous leur passage, et le vent faisant voleter crinière et chevelure.

« Ya ! Allez Angus, ya ! »

Elle tira sur la bride et mit son compagnon au trot. Ils quittèrent le grand champ attenant à sa maison et partirent vers la forêt. C'était son moment préféré de la semaine : celui où elle pouvait enfin monter à cheval et s'échapper loin, loin des gens, loin des cours, loin de tout. Elle continua d'accélérer mais le fit ralentir aux environs de son lieu de prédilection. Ce n'était pas bien loin de chez elle, à environ quinze minutes si l'on marche à une vitesse modérée. Elle l'appelait «le vieil arbre », ce qui définissait assez simplement le lieu en soit.

Elle avait découvert ce vieil arbre il y a quatre ans, un jour où elle s'était fortement disputée avec sa mère pour une raison quelconque. Elle avait alors galopé, et galopé en pleurant et en hurlant contre le monde entier. Le vieil arbre lui était apparu comme un jardin secret, une cachette rien que pour elle et ses pensées. C'était en réalité un immense chêne centenaire, dont le tronc faisait au moins quatre fois sa largeur à elle. Les racines noueuses couraient sur le sol, s'accrochant à la terre le plus fermement possible. Certaines branches assez basses et très larges procuraient de bons appuis, où elle aimait s'asseoir pour lire, penser, réfléchir, ou tout simplement mettre ses écouteurs et observer la nature se mouver autour d'elle, paisiblement.

Elle arrêta Angus en voyant le feuillage orangé de son arbre, et descendit de cheval promptement mais avec beaucoup de précautions. Elle remit son carquois bien droit dans son dos et prit son arc bien en main. Elle déposa ses 'armes' contre le tronc et retourna auprès de son compagnon d'aventures. La jeune fille ouvrit la sacoche attachée à sa selle et en sortit deux pommes, une pour Angus et l'autre pour elle-même : elle avait besoin d'un en-cas pour être en forme. Sa main caressa l'encolure de l'animal, elle passa ses doigts dans le crin noir, enfonçant son nez dans la crinière soyeuse et parfaitement bien brossée. Là, sous cette chaire, elle sentait le cœur puissant battre sous les muscles.

« Va, Angus, je t'appellerai quand j'aurai terminé ! »

Il hennit doucement à son intention avant de s'éloigner un peu plus vers une clairière d'herbe sèche. La jeune fille retourna auprès du vieux chêne, retira gants, écharpe et bonnet pour une plus grande liberté dans ses mouvements, et récupéra arc de bois sculpté et flèches. Cet arc était l'héritage de son père, et de son père avant lui. Sa mère n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié le tir à l'arc, elle trouvait cela dangereux et « peu convenable pour une jeune fille ». Mérida lui avait rétorqué qu'au vingt et unième siècle, il n'y avait plus de sports pour filles ou pour garçons, et qu'elle ferait du tir à l'arc peu importe son avis. Cela avait écourté le débat, et Mérida s'entraînait chaque semaine dans son coin, devenant de plus en plus douée au fil des années.

Elle courait, bandait l'arc, visait, tirait, tantôt sur des souches d'arbres, tantôt sur les branches dénudées de leurs feuilles. Son souffle formait de petites volutes de fumée sous sa respiration, saccadée par l'effort qu'elle fournissait. Au bout d'un moment, elle en oublia même le froid tant elle transpirait sous sa doudoune grise. Elle s'arrêta vers onze heures, le soleil brillant au-dessus de sa tête. Ses doigts étaient engourdis, et ses phalanges bleuies par le froid et par la corde de l'arc tirée maintes et maintes fois. Elle rassembla ses flèches et les remit dans son carquois, avant de siffler entre ses doigts pour appeler Angus. Il arriva quelques instants plus tard à ses côtés, et sous les hennissements impatients de l'étalon, elle remonta en selle rapidement. Elle repartit au pas cette fois-ci. C'était samedi, elle n'était pas pressée. Elle arriva chez elle, s'occupa de son cheval avant de le ramener dans son box. Elle le brossa, lui donna à manger et à boire, avant de le quitter pour rejoindre enfin la maison.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, et entra le plus discrètement possible: elle savait que sa mère n'aimait pas qu'ils rentrent avec leurs chaussures boueuses par la porte de derrière. Manque de bol, Elinor se trouvait justement dans la pièce à ce moment-là, et observa Mérida avec ce regard de maman qui voulait toujours dire «personne ne m'écoute dans cette maison » :

« Où étais-tu jeune fille ? Retire tes chaussures, tu vas mettre de la terre partout et je viens de laver le sol, fit-elle tout en refermant la porte derrière sa fille. Tu as promené Angus ?

-Oui, une petite promenade, et je me suis entraîné aussi. »

Elle déposa son arc et ses flèches sur la table le temps de retirer blouson et ses couches de vêtements superflus, mais sa mère l'arrêta et remit ses affaires entre ses bras :

« Pas d'armes sur la table, Mérida.

-Maman, ce n'est PAS une arme ! Je ne tue pas de pauvres enfants avec, ni de fragiles petits animaux d'ailleurs, fit remarquer la jeune fille.

-Cela ne change rien ! Va ranger tout ça, et passe toi un coup d'eau sur le visage, tu es toute poisseuse ! »

Mérida soupira et récupéra toutes ses affaires avant de monter lourdement les escaliers. _J'adore ma mère_. Elle posa son arc sur son support, et le carquois près de sa commode. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre pour aérer sa chambre, et s'allongea sur son lit, encore transpirante, gants et bonnet toujours sur elle. Elle retira ses gants et les jeta quelque part par terre, et récupéra son téléphone. Elle avait une centaine de messages sur la conversation groupée, mais elle n'était pas motivée à rattraper les discussions de la matinée et préféra les ignorer. Ces gens parlaient beaucoup trop pour ne rien dire, de toute manière.

Après une petite douche bien rafraichissante et un bon repas chaud en famille (où Hamish avait réussi à lui envoyer de la purée sur la joue sans se faire punir), elle remonta enfin dans sa chambre pour être tranquille, et loin de cette famille de fous tous montés contre elle.

« Dégénérés » marmonnait-elle tout en fouillant dans son sac de cours pour y dénicher son agenda.

Elle passa l'après-midi à faire ses devoirs, alternant activités de physique ennuyantes et texte en anglais à rédiger. Elle prit un peu plus de temps pour faire ses exercices de mathématiques : grignotant le capuchon de son stylo bleu, une main tirant sur ses cheveux de façon presque mécanique, elle se creusait la tête pour tenter de résoudre des calculs idiots qui n'avaient, à ses yeux, aucun intérêt. Aussi laissa-t-elle son cahier recouvert de ratures et de petits dessins. Au moins avait-elle essayé !

Après un autre repas avec cette même famille de dégénérés comme elle les appelait, une seconde douche froide pour se relaxer après tant de travail et d'efforts, elle s'allongea finalement dans son lit. La rouquine détacha ses cheveux et replaça ses oreillers pour bien soutenir sa tête, remis ses couvertures polaires bien disposées sur elle, et mis ses écouteurs. Elle écoutait toujours de la musique avant de dormir, cela lui permettait de se vider la tête, et de s'imaginer en train de chanter et de danser comme une déesse (ce qui était plutôt éloigné de la vérité : Mérida n'avait jamais eu le gêne musical).

Après Bad Romance de Lady Gaga, un album complet de Fall out boy et quelques chansons aléatoires parmi lesquelles Green Day et Pink apparaissaient, elle éteignit son téléphone pour ne pas être dérangée par des notifications diverses de la part d'êtres humains en tout genre. Son sommeil était précieux, et elle refusait d'être réveillée par une mise à jour quelconque.

Lumière éteinte, yeux fermés, elle se laissa bercer par le silence, et s'endormit aussi vite que d'habitude.

* * *

« Vous pensez qu'elle dort vraiment ?

-Chut, tu vas la réveiller, abruti !

-Taisez-vous, elle se réveille ! »

 _Hm… Quelle personne maléfique vient me réveiller avant quinze heures un dimanche matin ?_ Mérida frotta ses yeux sans les ouvrir, se releva doucement, la tête encore embrumée par son rêve assez étrange de la nuit. Elle s'attendait à trouver sa mère penchée au-dessus d'elle, au lieu de quoi elle trouva cinq abrutis avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, portant tous des ballons multicolores gonflés à l'hélium.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MERIDAAAAA ! »

Elle en était sûre. Ses amis étaient vraiment des monstres sans scrupules. Elle pensait même qu'ils étaient dépourvus d'âmes, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ils se trouvaient à hurler la chanson des anniversaires alors qu'il n'était même pas onze heures du matin. Cernes imposantes et mèches rebelles autour du visage, elle regarda ses amis rageusement avant de leur dire :

« Je vais vous assassiner. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je vais le faire, continua la jeune fille avec une tête d'enterrement.

-Mais noooon, fit Anna en la serrant dans ses bras, tu nous aimes plus que tout ! »

Sa meilleure amie répondit par un grognement, tandis que les autres lui faisaient tour à tour un énorme câlin. Le pire de tous fit celui de Jack, éternel crétin, qui la serra si fort qu'il faillit lui faire craquer les côtes. Elle le frappa à l'épaule pour tenter de se dégager, ce qui réussit au bout de cinq minutes lorsque Jack commença à ne plus sentir le haut de son bras.

Mérida, après avoir trouvé assez de force et de motivation pour ouvrir ses paupières entièrement, observa ses meilleurs amis autour d'elle : ils savaient parfaitement qu'elle détestait les anniversaires depuis qu'elle était petite, et pourtant ils étaient tous venus dès le matin pour lui faire une surprise. Quelle idée ! Jack s'était assis par terre, Anna et Raiponce se partageaient le bout de son lit, Harold était adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, et Elsa s'était juchée sur son bureau.

« Vous savez que je déteste les anniversaires ? Et plus encore, les anniversaires surprises ? leur fit-elle remarquer.

-Oui, oui, assura Harold, on le sait… mais maintenant arrête de te plaindre et ouvre tes cadeaux, et tu sais très bien qu'on est les meilleurs donc te plains pas pour rien ! »

Harold la fixait en souriant, se moquant gentiment d'elle. Elle rougit en se rappelant qu'elle portait un t-shirt « Mother of sleeping dragons » où trois bébés dragons dormaient aussi profondément qu'elle il y a encore dix minutes. Anna lui tendit un gros paquet souple, dont elle s'empara avec un soupir, mais avec une certaine curiosité tout de même.

« C'est de la part d'Elsa, Raiponce et moi. » indiqua-t-elle.

Mérida se débarrassa de l'emballage en tirant dessus de toutes ses forces, réduisant ainsi en miettes le joli emballage cadeau fait avec amour. A l'intérieur se trouvait une sorte de couverture brune, en tissu aussi doux que les plaids qui recouvraient son lit. En le dépliant, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un pyjama une pièce d'ours brun, l'animal fétiche de Mérida :

« Ooooh mais c'est absolument adorable et c'est doux et… je veux passer ma vie avec ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en observant son cadeau à bout de bras. Merci les filles ! »

Elle leur sauta dans les bras et les embrassa sur la joue chacune leur tour. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Jack, qui lui avait acheté le dernier album de Fall out boy qu'elle n'avait toujours pas acheté. Elle lui claqua une bise sur le crâne avant de le pousser par terre et de poser son cd sur sa table de chevet pour ne pas l'abîmer. Elle entendait déjà retentir le rock à fond dans sa chambre pour se vider la tête après une dure journée de cours : c'est ses parents qui allaient être contents !

Enfin vint le tour d'Harold, qui s'assit sur le lit de la jeune fille, poussant au passage Anna qui finit par s'installer par terre. Le cadeau n'était vraiment pas grand, et tenait dans la main du jeune homme. Une petite photo y était accrochée avec de la ficelle, les montrant tous les deux à la fête nationale de l'année précédente.

Il lui tendit le paquet et la photo, et elle sourit en redécouvrant le polaroïd : Ils étaient là tous les deux, éclairés par le feu de camp qu'ils avaient fait dans le jardin des Haddock, bras dessus bras dessous. Mérida avait les cheveux noués dans un foulard vert et Harold avait des traits noirs de guerrier qui recouvraient ses joues, et ils souriaient tous les deux, rigolant dans la nuit, le feu réfléchissant les étoiles du ciel.

Sous l'image se trouvait un petit cœur très mal dessiné accompagné d'un smiley : Harold avait beaucoup de talent en dessin habituellement, mais les cœurs n'avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé. Elle enleva le morceau de scotch du papier et le retira doucement, de peur d'abîmer ce qu'il contenait : c'était une fine chaîne d'argent, munie d'un pendentif en forme de cristal pourpre. Elle en voulait un comme ceci depuis des mois, aussi remercia-t-elle chaleureusement son meilleur ami en le prenant dans ses bras.

«Merci mon petit Harold ! » lui dit-elle dans l'oreille.

Elle le relâcha, se leva de son lit en enfila sa combinaison d'ours par-dessus son pyjama, avant de rabattre la capuche sur son visage. Elle était maintenant parée à hiberner tout l'hiver, telle l'ourse qu'elle avait toujours été. Suivie des autres, elle descendit les escaliers jusqu'à arriver à la cuisine, où sa mère préparait à manger. Ses amis s'assirent autour du comptoir, et Mérida alla saluer sa mère :

« Bonjour, m'man !

-Bonjour Mérida, répondit-elle avec une bise sur son front. Bon anniversaire ma chérie !

-Merci m'man ! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? demanda-t-elle tout en ouvrant le frigidaire.

-Tu ne veux pas avoir ton cadeau avant ? rétorqua Elinor, étonnée.

-Heu, attends voir… un cadeau ? Du genre, comme l'an dernier quand vous m'avez offert une robe rose ou un vrai cadeau qui fait plaisir ? »

Elinor soupira en entendant cela. Elle soupira de nouveau en voyant que sa fille était accoutrée comme une enfant de six ans à un carnaval. Harold lui assena une tape derrière la tête en lui disant de ne pas se plaindre et de faire confiance à sa mère adorée, ce que la mère adorée en question approuva fortement. La jeune fille poussa un long soupir tout en le traitant de lèche-bottes et attendit que sa mère revienne avec l'emballage cadeau.

Connaissant la femme qui l'avait mis au monde, c'était plutôt suspect : elle qui était d'habitude très maniaque et minutieuse quant à l'emballage de cadeaux d'anniversaires, elle avait cette année joué la carte de la radinerie. Le beau papier fleuri décoré de flots colorés et de rubans avait laissé place à un carton tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique, à peine refermé. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à sa mère :

« Ouvre-le ! Tu vas voir. »

Ses amis la regardaient avec une sorte d'impatience malsaine : par les dieux, qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait les anniversaires ! Après une longue hésitation à savoir si elle pouvait quitter la pièce sans qu'on la remarque, elle se décida à jeter un coup d'œil à cette fameuse surprise. _Pourvu que ce ne soit pas une robe, pitié !_

En effet, ce n'était pas une robe. C'était beaucoup plus petit, beaucoup plus beau, et beaucoup plus… vivant ?

« Miaou ! »

Un chaton tigré leva des petits yeux humides vers la rouquine, qui était ébahie. Un chaton ! Un bébé chat rien que pour elle ! Cela faisait des années qu'elle suppliait ses parents pour avoir un animal de compagnie. Elle avait demandé un Terre-neuve au départ, un magnifique chien noir faisant environ la taille de Raiponce en étant assis. Ses parents avaient refusés, et lui avaient ramené trois petits frères à la place. Le chaton était plus petit que le chien, certes, mais c'était un début.

« Coucou toi ! Coucou petit bébé ! »

La voix niaise qui sortit de sa gorge la fit s'étouffer à moitié _: C'est vraiment moi qui parle avec cette voix suraigüe et ridicule_? pensa-t-elle. Cependant, elle garda cette douce voix pour amener le chaton vers elle : il semblait apeuré, tout seul dans sa boîte, aussi mit-elle ses mains en coupe pour le récupérer et le porter sur ses genoux. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le carrelage de la cuisine, et déposa son nouvel ami devant elle.

« Il est a-do-rable ! fit Raiponce en souriant.

-Presque aussi mignon que moi, rétorqua Jack en souriant.

-Alors ? pressa Elinor. Il te plaît ton cadeau ? »

Mérida leva les yeux et lui fit un grand sourire tout en hochant la tête : elle n'osait parler trop fort, de peur d'effrayer son petit protégé. Après quelques appels tout en douceur et quelques caresses derrière les oreilles, le petit grisé se décida enfin à s'approcher de sa maîtresse, miaulant discrètement pour réclamer des caresses.

« Je t'ai aussi acheté les croquettes ainsi qu'un bac pour ses besoins. Je refuse de m'en occuper, d'accord ? insista sa mère. C'est ton animal, tu t'en occupes !

-Maman ! Je m'occupe d'Angus depuis des années, ce n'est pas un petit chat qui va m'embêter, tu sais ! »

Anna, Raiponce et Harold étaient eux aussi penchés sur la petite créature, Elsa se tenant plutôt éloignée de l'animal, une main devant le nez : Mérida savait qu'elle était allergique aux poils de chats.

« Comment comptes-tu l'appeler ? » demanda la jeune blonde.

Mérida observa le chaton. Son poil gris était strié de raies plus claires et plus foncées, et ses grands yeux bleus semblaient continuellement en alerte. Elinor rapporta une coupelle de lait, avant d'indiquer qu'il s'agissait d'un mâle :

« Tu pourrais l'appeler… Tigris ? proposa Anna maladroitement.

-Je propose Mister Papadopoulos, ça me semble bien pour un chat, fit Jack en souriant.

-C'est hors de question ! objecta Mérida. Non mais quelle idée… d'autres noms brillants à proposer ?

-Spider Monkey? Proposa Elsa.

-Captain Plouf ! ajouta Harold.

-Ou sinon tu l'appelles juste le chat? » suggéra Raiponce en grattant le chaton derrière les oreilles.

Mérida poussa un soupir de découragement : ses amis étaient les meilleurs du monde entier, mais si un jour elle devait avoir des enfants, elle savait qu'elle ne leur ferait pas confiance quant au prénom. Elle décida de lui trouver un nom plus tard. Le chat patientera pour sa nouvelle identité. De toute manière, ces animaux ne répondaient qu'à l'appel du paquet de croquettes que l'on verse dans la gamelle, quel était l'intérêt de lui trouver un vrai nom ?

Après avoir nourri et installé son chaton sur le coussin d'une chaise du salon, Mérida et ses amis remontèrent à l'étage et s'installèrent dans la salle de jeu. C'était une grande pièce située dans les combles: les deux versants du toit étaient recouverts de posters et de dessins en tout genre réalisés par Mérida enfant ainsi que par ses petits frères. Il y avait des poufs et un petit canapé, ainsi qu'une petite télé avec quelques consoles de jeu.

« Je vote pour un Just Dance ! »

Personne n'accepta l'idée de Raiponce : plafond trop bas, flemme de danser encore et toujours sur « Rasputin », et surtout, la peur omniprésente de finir affiché sur les réseaux sociaux. Après un long débat quant à savoir quel était le mieux entre Mario Kart, Super Smash Bros Browl ou Mario Party, ils se décidèrent pour un tournoi de Mario Kart à l'ancienne. Ils se mirent par deux, et jouèrent chacun leur tour. Elsa et Raiponce n'étaient vraiment pas très douées à ce jeu, et même pour les jeux vidéo en général. Jack et Anna ne cessaient de crier et de s'insulter lorsqu'ils ne finissaient pas la course en tête du classement, et Mérida et Harold faisaient des stratégies mathématiques sur leurs lancers de bananes ou de carapaces pour mettre hors-piste leurs adversaires.

« TOURNE ! TOURNE PLUS VITE ! RAAAAH MAIS PAS DANS CE SENS LA !

-Raccourci sur la gauche, Harold, utilise le champignon ! Vite vite !

-Raiponce, tu es encore à contre sens ! Non appuie sur le gros bouton pour faire marche arrière… non, l'autre bouton ! »

De nombreux gros mots et un paquet de courses plus tard, ils éteignirent la console et redescendirent les escaliers en entendant Fergus Dunbroch leur crier de descendre à table depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

« Salut les jeunes ! Vous allez bien ? » demanda le père de la jeune fille.

Il dit bonjour à tous, serrant la main des deux garçons et claquant la bise aux trois filles, puis il adressa un joyeux anniversaire à sa fille, avant de lui tendre une grande boîte.

« Tient, je t'ai rapporté ça. C'est un ami qui les a fait spécialement pour toi, prends-en bien soin. »

La rouquine leva un sourcil interrogateur mais fit confiance à son pè savait que son père la comprenait mieux que sa mère, même si cette dernière avait assuré avec le chaton. Elle ouvrit la boîte délicatement et y trouva un carquois tout neuf recouvert de cuir brun. Elle trouva aussi dans la boîte de nouveaux gants, un court pour sa main gauche et un long pour sa main droite, avec une protection également en cuir pour protéger son avant-bras des frottements de la corde. L'intérieur des gants était recouvert de duvet blanc, ce qui lui tiendrai bien chaud lors de ses sorties d'entraînement hivernales. Elle embrassa son père sur la joue, en le remerciant pour son cadeau.

Elle avait un nouvel ami, une tenue d'hibernation avec un joli collier, de nouveaux accessoires pour le tir à l'arc ainsi que de la musique géniale à écouter : que demander de plus ?

Ils passèrent à table tous ensemble, les trois petits frères de Mérida lui ayant offert un portrait d'elle réalisé en collaboration (un portrait plutôt… très peu ressemblant, en réalité. La seule chose discernable était les boucles rousses de leur sœur). Elinor servit le repas, des lasagnes faites maison comme Mérida les aimait. C'était vraiment sa journée, c'était certain ! Les anniversaires n'étaient pas si affreux que cela, finalement…

* * *

« Tu es sûre que tu sais où l'on va ? »

Anna n'était pas très confiante. Voilà une heure qu'ils marchaient dans les feuilles brunes et dans la boue, dans la forêt attenante à la maison des Dunbroch. Mérida avait décidé de les emmener en promenade pour ramener des pommes et pour profiter de l'air frais, seulement, l'air était légèrement trop frais pour eux, et les pommes bien peu présentes.

« Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de faire de-demi-tour, Mer, il fait lé-légèrement froid de-dehors ! grelotta Raiponce.

-Très bien, d'accord… alors retour à la maison !

-Chocolat chaud et gâteaux en arrivant, j'espère ? demanda Harold en prenant le bras de sa meilleure amie.

-C'est évident, mon cher Harold ! » confirma-t-elle.

Ils avancèrent tranquillement, se poussant gentiment et rigolant, shootant dans les tas de feuilles mortes qui encombraient le sol terreux des bois. Raiponce termina le trajet sur le dos de Jack, qui était tout rouge et transpirant une fois arrivé : Raiponce n'était pas bien épaisse, mais c'était tout de même lourd pour le dos du garçon, qui avait souffert à son dernier entraînement.

Ils retirèrent gants, bonnets et écharpes et s'installèrent sur le canapé du salon. Mérida alluma la télévision et donna la télécommande à Elsa : elle savait que la jeune fille trouverait un programme qui conviendrait globalement à tout le monde.

La rouquine se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le goûter. Sa mère y était, assise au comptoir, les lunettes sur le bout de son nez et le regard rivé dans un roman quelconque. Elle interrompit sa lecture et adressa la parole à sa fille :

« Alors, tu as passé une bonne journée ? C'était très gentil de la part de tes amis de venir.

-Oui, c'est vrai… j'ai eu des supers cadeaux et puis, on s'est bien amusés ! affirma-t-elle. Merci maman, pour le chaton… »

Sa mère lui sourit avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

« Ugh ! »

Mérida se recula en rigolant et sortit un plateau pour y mettre boissons chaudes et gâteaux en tout genre. Après de longues minutes à observer le micro-ondes tourner pour chauffer les chocolats chauds, elle revint dans le salon pour y trouver ses amis affalés sous les couvertures, devant un épisode de Friends. _Notre série fétiche !_

« Chocolat chaud ? demanda Mérida.

-Moi ! répondirent Jack, Elsa et Raiponce en même temps.

-Café ?

-Moi ! » répondirent cette fois-ci Anna et Harold.

Jack avait déjà pris trois Granolas avec lui et les grignotait tout en rigolant comme un imbécile devant les blagues de Joey et Chandler. Anna aida sa meilleure amie à servir les boissons pour tout le monde, et une fois servie, elle s'installa avec eux, les jambes sur Harold et sa tête reposant contre l'épaule de Raiponce.

 _« PIVOTEZ ! PIVOTEZ ! PIIIIVOTEZ !_

 _-LA FERME ! LA FERME ! LA FERME ! »_

Ils rirent tous en voyant Chandler se faire écraser par le canapé de Ross. Friends était la série qu'ils aimaient le plus regarder tous ensemble, parce qu'ils les faisaient un peu penser à eux.

« Vous pensez qu'on serait qui si on était dans Friends ? demanda Elsa tout en sirotant son chocolat.

-Hum, aucune idée… réfléchit Mérida, c'est une bonne question mais ils sont trois garçons et trois filles, alors qu'ici il n'y a que deux gars ! Enfin… un et demi si on reconsidère Jack, mais… »

Ce dernier, en entendant la pique de la jeune fille, la poussa du canapé et s'assit sur elle tout en mettant ses pieds sur le visage de son amie. Elle était en train de se tortiller sur le sol en gardant la bouche hermétiquement close pour éviter les senteurs nauséabondes qui s'échappaient des pieds de Jack. Il resta sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'excuse en le suppliant de lui laisser la vie sauve.

Ils regardèrent quelques épisodes, tous ensemble, rigolant entre amis, regardant des images et vidéos drôles sur Twitter et racontant un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Et ainsi, Mérida passa le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie.

* * *

Une horreur. Ses cheveux étaient une horreur. Mérida les adorait pourtant, une opulence de boucles rousses bien définies, un volume sans égal, elle ne comprenait jamais comment Anna ou Elsa pouvaient se coiffer avec leurs cheveux tout fins. Pourtant, en sortant de la douche ce soir-là, elle passa au moins trente minutes à les démêler, à les sécher, à y repasser un coup de brosse, et à tenter de leur donner une forme un minimum convenable. Elle finit par abandonner et par les attacher sur le haut de son crâne avec deux baguettes chinoises.

Elle était vêtue de son nouveau pyjama, la fourrure la réchauffant comme une énorme combinaison de ski en polaire brune. Elle traînait sur son ordinateur portable, assise en tailleur sur son lit, en regardant les photos et vidéos qu'ils avaient pris dans la journée : Anna qui l'avait prise au réveil avec sa tête de zombie, Raiponce faisant une course avec Harold en courant comme dans Naruto, leurs bras flottant derrière eux, ou encore Jack faisant des grimaces et des triples mentons tout simplement affreux sur quelques selfies. Elle explosa de rire en revoyant Harold et Anna faire un dialogue après avoir aspiré l'hélium contenu dans les ballons. Leurs voix suraiguës étaient absolument ridicules, et ils avaient passé au moins dix minutes à pleurer de rire en les regardant faire.

Elle amena son portable jusqu'à son bureau et y brancha l'imprimante, pour garder quelques souvenirs de cette journée entre amis. Elle aimait les photos. Cela lui permettait de se rappeler de bons souvenirs. Elle les redécoupa correctement avant de les accrocher sur le mur près de son lit, avec des punaises colorées. Sa guirlande lumineuse passait juste au-dessus et éclairait les visages de ses meilleurs amis, riant aux éclats devant leur partie de Mario Kart. Elle y ajouta également celle qu'Harold lui avait offert. Harold…

« Miaou ! »

Elle détourna le regard de son mur en entendant le miaulement étouffé qui venait de derrière elle. Elle ne tarda pas à trouver son petit chat sur le seuil, la tête coincée dans une de ses chaussettes sales.

« Bah alors, toi, tu veux devenir une chaussette maintenant ? »

Elle aida la petite bête à retirer cela de sa tête, avant de le porter jusque sur son lit et de lui gratter l'arrière de la tête en souriant. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, et tandis qu'elle observait son nouveau compagnon, elle lui trouva un nom :

« Prêt à aller dormir, Chaussette ? »

Le chaton ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre. Il miaula entre deux ronronnements et s'allongea, déposant sa tête sur ses pattes avant. Mérida soupira, récupéra son téléphone et envoya un message à ses amis avant d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet et de se coucher, la fatigue de son week-end s'accumulant dans sa tête et dans son corps.

/ _Merci pour cette super journée les gars… je vous aime plus que tout ! 3_ /

Elle relâcha toute cette fatigue et s'endormit, rapidement, avant de galoper vers de nouveaux rêves, son arc à la main, et du bonheur plein la tête.

* * *

Hey hey hey !

I'm back ! Alors, votre avis ? Vous aimez ces chapitres centrés sur un seul personnage ? Ou vous préférez les chapitres centrés sur plusieurs personnes ? Dites-moi tout !

J'ai quelques petites choses à vous proposer par rapport à cette fiction : tout d'abord, je pense que vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai un peu de mal à tenir le rythme du '1 chapitre toutes les deux semaines', j'aurai donc un petit compromis à vous proposer : quand j'ai du retard sur un chapitre, je publie autre chose en parallèle qui serait une sortie d'interview des personnages. Je m'explique : ce serait un espèce de hors-série, où vous me posez des questions comme « votre couleur préféré » ou quoi que ce soit, et je fais répondre Harold, Jack, Mérida, Elsa, Anna et Raiponce comme dans une interview en quelques sortes. Ce serait très peu rédigé, juste le nom du personnage et sa réponse à la question (il y aura des interactions etc entre eux tout de même) mais cela me prendrait beaucoup moins de temps à rédiger je pense, et ça pourrait vous faire un entre deux pour chacun de mes retards. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Dites-moi en review si cela vous plairait ou si c'est une idée de mer*e aha x) (+ si vous êtes d'accord, dites-moi si je dois créer une fiction à part ou mettre avec l'histoire principale.)

J'espère avoir réussi à me faire comprendre, c'est un peu tordu mais ça pourrait être sympa je pense ! Ensuite, une seconde petite chose (et là, je ne demande pas votre avis, ehe) à chaque chapitre je vais vous poser une petite question à la fin, à propos de vous, de vos goûts, de ce que vous attendez dans une fiction etc. Je trouve ça important de communiquer avec les gens qui lisent ce que j'écris, et ainsi je pourrai plus facilement répondre à vos attentes.

La première question, est donc celle-ci (ou plutôt, celles-ci) : Est-ce que vous aimez lire ? Si oui, quel est votre livre/saga préféré et lisez-vous des fanfictions sur cette œuvre ?

Ça fait beaucoup je sais, j'espère ne pas trop vous ennuyer avec mon bla bla de fin de chapitre !

Je termine sur les remerciements habituels, merci aux nouvelles personnes qui ont favorisé/suivi Walt Works, 76 et Lyrah22, et merci à Night Bloody, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, PizzaChelou, KingOfMetal666, AmandineReader et Lyrah22 pour vos reviews !

Aller, je vous laisse tranquille, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et laissez-moi vos reviews ! Encore merci pour votre super soutien, chaque commentaire ou nouvelle personne sur ma fiction illumine ma journée (et ce n'est pas un mensonge), vous êtes géniaux !

( _Bon aller Delenya, arrête de leur parler tu les ennuies)_

A très très très bientôt,

- _Delenya_


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde !

Voici le neuvième chapitre de _Walt Works_ , tout frais tout neuf, rien que pour vous ! (légèrement en retard, mais je pense que vous avez l'habitude). Bonne lecture à vous, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent aux studios d'animations Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks. En revanche, l'histoire m'appartient ! Merci de ne pas plagier.

Lisez-bien, et à tout de suite !

* * *

 _Oui. Non… peut-être ? Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Mais si je tombe je vais me ridiculiser… mais on serait tous les deux ? OUI ! Non… qu'est-ce que je lui réponds ?_

Dans la tête d'Anna, tout semblait s'embrouiller, s'emmêler, pour ne laisser qu'un fouillis indescriptible et impossible à défaire. Elle fixait l'écran de son téléphone depuis maintenant un bon quart d'heure, elle avait déjà tapé une quinzaine de réponses différentes avant de les effacer, et en était toujours au même stade de réflexion : _qu'est-ce que je lui réponds ?_

Son cerveau semblait avoir fondu au cœur d'un volcan, et son cœur lui donnait l'impression de s'être jeté du haut d'une falaise. Cette fois-ci, elle aurait du mal à le récupérer. Elle le sentait vrombir sous sa poitrine, battre aussi rapidement que si elle avait couru un marathon juste avant.

DING !

Un autre message de Hans: « **Anna ? Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave, je comprendrais tu sais…** »

Argh ! S'il savait… si seulement il savait à quel point elle avait de lui répondre un oui magistral en majuscules roses brillantes ! Bon, peut-être pas, mais dans tous les cas, elle devait lui répondre. Mérida allait l'engueuler, c'était sûr et certain. Anna ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais la rouquine ressentait beaucoup trop de méfiance envers le jeune homme, qu'elle qualifiait de « pas fréquentable, trop lisse et trop suspect ». Sa meilleure amie avait sans doute regardé trop de séries policières, pour suspecter Hans d'être un connard de première qui cachait bien son jeu.

C'est vrai, il était charmant. Grand, bien bâti, visage très agréable, poli, respectueux, et de ce qu'elle entendait sur lui, il était aussi intelligent et sportif. Que demander de plus ? Raiponce et Elsa partageaient l'avis d'Anna sur la question : il était parfait. Sans doute cachait-il ses défauts en présence d'Anna, tout le monde le fait ! Mais de ce qu'elle voyait et de ce qu'elle connaissait, elle devait l'admettre : ce mec était génial.

Elle respira profondément, et tapa son message aussi rapidement que si sa vie en dépendait :

« **Bien sûr que j'aimerai passer l'après-midi avec toi ! Je t'attendrai à 15h devant la patinoire** »

Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait répondu. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Hans, demain à 15h, à la patinoire. Rien que tous les deux.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais depuis leur cinéma en tête-à-tête, ils ne s'étaient vus que dans l'enceinte du lycée. Anna avait commencé à perdre espoir, mais il avait évoqué une nouvelle sortie à la fin de la semaine, en la croisant dans un couloir. Elle avait attendu toute la semaine pour ce message, qui était enfin arrivé. Elle avait tellement hâte d'y être!

« ELSA ! PUNZIE ! CODE ROUGE ! URGEEEEENCE ! »

Elle se précipita vers son armoire, et commença à en fouiller chaque recoin dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose de potable à porter. La porte s'ouvrit violemment sur une Raiponce qui semblait avoir monté les escaliers à toute vitesse (ce qui était sûrement le cas).

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est grave ? T'es mourue ? demanda la blonde à toute vitesse.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Hans demain ! Juste nous deux ! »

Sa cousine poussa un cri de joie avant de serrer Anna dans ses bras. Raiponce adorait quand tout se passait bien, et elle attendait depuis un moment déjà le moment où Hans proposerait à Anna de sortir avec elle.

« Où est Elsa ? questionna Anna.

-Elle est partie y'a environ vingt minutes, expliqua Raiponce, ils devaient finir un devoir de mécanique avec Harold je crois…

-Mince… jamais là quand il faut ! »

Elle se mit à vider t-shirts, jupes, pantalons et robes en tout genre tandis que Raiponce fouillait dans le meuble à chaussures du couloir pour lui dénicher quelque chose de simple mais joli. La blonde prévint également sa cousine du fait que Jack devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, car ils avaient prévu un marathon Game of Thrones dans l'après-midi. Après de longues recherches dans son dressing et dans celui de Raiponce, Anna avait enfin trouvé la tenue parfaite : un jean foncé avec un pull à motifs beige et des bottines à talons qui affinaient bien ses jambes. Elle prit son petit blouson assez léger, en espérant qu'elle aurait assez froid pour que Hans lui passe sa veste.

« C'est parfait… simple, mignon, et ce jean te donne un fessier à tomber par terre ! lui assura Raiponce en tournant autour d'elle.

-Euh, merci aha ! J'espère qu'il me trouvera assez jolie…

-Tu t'en fiches d'être jolie ! Ton charme et ton caractère d'amour le feront tomber raide dingue de toi en un aprèm, là-dessus, tu peux me croire ! »

Anna rougit en entendant cela : et si Hans et elle sortaient ensemble ? Elle préférait ne pas se faire de faux espoirs. C'était une sortie à la patinoire entre amis, juste eux deux, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Elle se changea à nouveau, quand Jack entra dans sa chambre :

« Wow, une tornade est passée par là ou quoi ? »

Elles regardèrent tout autour d'elles, et en effet, Anna avait du boulot : tous ses vêtements recouvraient le sol ainsi que son lit, ses paires de chaussures étaient éparpillées sur son tapis, et elle retira à toute vitesse un soutien-gorge qui était suspendu à sa commode, bien en évidence. Leur ami la regarda bizarrement, avant de lui faire la bise à elle et à Raiponce. Cette dernière expliqua la situation au garçon tandis qu'il enlevait écharpe, bonnet, gants et veste.

« Donc, ma petite Anna et Hans, hein ? Si on s'attendait à ça ! ironisa-t-il en s'asseyant au bureau de la jeune fille.

-Eh oh, y'a rien de concret encore donc ne commencez pas ! rétorqua-t-elle.

-Mouais, c'est ça ! »

Jack croisa le regard de Raiponce : ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autrequ'Anna rêvait de sortir avec Hans depuis qu'il l'avait renversé dans les couloirs. Etrange, c'est vrai. Après un petit rangement bien nécessaire, ils s'installèrent dans la chambre de Raiponce et passèrent l'après-midi devant la dernière saison de leur série préférée.

Elsa rentra quelques heures plus tard, et Anna lui annonça la nouvelle toute excitée. Elle se souvint aussi d'envoyer un message sur la conversation de groupe pour prévenir Mérida et Harold. Ce dernier était content pour son amie, mais Mérida expliqua de nouveau clairement son mauvais pressentiment à l'égard du jeune homme : trop mystérieux, trop parfait pour être sincère, il avait forcément quelque chose de louche à cacher.

Anna, cependant, préféra ignorer les aprioris de sa meilleure amie et passa une nuit merveilleuse à imaginer son rendez-vous du lendemain.

* * *

Il faisait froid. Une légère couche de givre recouvrait le sol et son souffle produisait des volutes de buée dans l'air. Elle retira son gant mauve pour sortir son téléphone de sa poche et déverrouiller l'écran, en espérant y trouver un message de son rencard. Il était déjà 15h23, et Anna commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

 _Et s'il avait eu un souci ? Si ça se trouve il lui est arrivé quelque chose ! Ou peut-être qu'il a changé d'avis et qu'il ne viendra pas… ROH ! mais répond à mon message !_

Tandis que son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure, elle grelottait malgré ses gants et sa grosse veste. Elle avait pourtant prévu sa tenue la veille, mais elle avait quand même réussi à oublier son écharpe dans l'entrée. Son pull ne suffisait visiblement pas, et elle sentait ses oreilles et son nez geler totalement. Elle se regarda dans le reflet d'une vitrine, pour vérifier qu'elle était bien présentable : son nez était tout rouge, et des mèches rebelles s'étaient échappées de ses tresses et encadraient son visage en pendant lamentablement.

 _Je suis horriblement lai…_

« ANNA ! »

Elle se retourna précipitamment en entendant la voix l'appeler, cette voix chaude et rassurante qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et l'appela à son tour :

« Hans ! Je suis là ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Anna ! Salut, je… je suis désolé, j'étais censé arriver plus tôt, mais j'ai raté le premier bus, et mon téléphone n'avait plus de batterie, je suis vraiment désolé…

-T'en fais pas, je savais que tu arriverais ! »

 _(Mytho)_

« Prêt à patiner ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, allons-y. »

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la patinoire, qui était juste en face d'eux. Hans insista pour lui payer son entrée, et comme il semblait ne pas vouloir abandonner, elle le laissa faire. Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir ! Après avoir récupéré leurs patins à l'accueil, ils les enfilèrent et marchèrent comme des canards boiteux jusqu'à la glace.

« Hum… comment te dire, je… je n'ai jamais fait de patin à glace, en vérité, lui avoua Hans.

-Vraiment !? Ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'apprendre ! J'en fais depuis que je suis toute petite avec Elsa ! »

Elle s'avança sur la piste et fit un tour rapidement pour montrer à Hans comment faire. Ses pieds glissaient de gauche à droite, encore et encore, et elle accélérait petit à petit sur la glace. Elle sentait ses cheveux flotter derrière elle, et le froid lui fouetter le visage tandis qu'elle avançait toujours plus vite. Elle ralentit sur le retour et fonça vers la bordure pour se stopper, juste à côté de Hans :

« Wouah ! T'es vraiment forte… si je tombe, tu ne rigoles pas d'accord ? demanda-t-il, tout en continuant à se tenir à la barrière.

-Hum, oui oui d'accord, on verra ! » promit-elle.

Malheureusement, elle failli à sa promesse : Hans avançait en canard tel Bambi qui apprend à marcher, et il était impossible de ne pas rire en le voyant ainsi. Dès qu'il s'éloignait un peu du bord, il se mettait à tanguer dangereusement et Anna devait le retenir pour éviter qu'il ne tombe.

Ils commencèrent par faire quelques tours de piste, tout en restant assez proches de la bordure. Hans commençait à comprendre que pour réussir à patiner, il ne fallait pas lever les pieds comme pour marcher mais laisser le patin glisser à la surface de la glace. Il arrivait presque à patiner seul, et il fut alors prit d'un élan de confiance en soi, et il décida de lâcher la barrière et de traverser la piste tout seul.

Anna l'attendait à l'autre bout, comme une mère qui apprend à son enfant à marcher. Elle le regardait, avec ses joues toutes roses à cause du froid, avancer vers elle tout en patinant de mieux en mieux. Elle le vit s'approcher de plus en plus rapidement. Mais surtout, elle le vit lui foncer dessus en hurlant car il ne savait pas comment freiner ou comment tourner. Le choc fut aussi violent que lors de leur rencontre (les adolescents mâles d'un mètre quatre-vingt n'étaient pas vraiment ce que l'on peut appeler léger).

« AIE !

-AOUTCH ! »

Anna avait atterri violemment sur les fesses, et la douleur lui était remontée jusque dans le crâne. Hans, quant à lui, était tombé sur la jeune fille, ce qui avait amorti le choc (mais pas pour Anna). Il se poussa précipitamment pour ne pas écraser la jeune fille plus que nécessaire.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de me foncer dedans comme ça ! fit-elle en rigolant.

-On peut dire que t'es vraiment à tomber par terre, toi. »

C'était nul. Après réflexion, elle s'en était rendu compte. Mais sur l'instant, cette disquette bien assortie au contexte la fit rire, et également très plaisir. Après avoir remis son bonnet en place, elle se releva à l'aide de son compagnon qui lui tendait la main.

« Je pense que je ferai mieux d'arrêter le patinage, ce n'est vraiment pas pour moi, dit-il en la regardant.

-Mais non ! assura Anna, il faut simplement que tu t'entraînes !

-Tu veux bien me garder comme élève ? fit-il en lui souriant.

-Seulement si tu ne me tombes plus dessus ! »

Il lui prit la main, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Même à travers ses gants en laine, elle sentait la chaleur de sa paume, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à patiner, tout en discutant et en riant pour tout et rien. Hans tomba quelques fois, mais seul cette fois-ci, ce qui arrangeait plutôt Anna. Il lui parla de sa famille, et de tous ses frères ainés qui n'étaient pas tous très sympas avec lui, il lui expliqua avec passion ce qu'il aimait dans l'équitation, et elle lui parla de sa sœur, de sa cousine, de ce qu'elle aimait faire ou ne pas faire. En une heure et demie, ils en avaient plus appris sur l'autre qu'en deux mois de discussion par messages.

Fatigués et transpirants après tous leurs efforts, ils décidèrent de partir pour aller grignoter quelque chose à l'extérieur.

« Alors, monsieur le patineur artistique, cette nouvelle expérience t'as plu ? demanda Anna tout en enlevant les lacets de ses patins.

-Beaucoup de bleus et de courbatures à prévoir, mais c'était une super idée ! Et tu es une prof très douée tu sais ? »

De nouveau, le rouge lui monta aux joues en une seconde. Il avait le don de la déstabiliser rien qu'avec une phrase, et elle ne savait pas encore si cela lui plaisait ou l'effrayait. Ils mirent leurs chaussures et il l'aida à se relever, avant d'aller déposer leurs patins à l'accueil.

Le choc de température entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur lui donna envie de retourner faire quelques tours de pistes. Elle se mit à frissonner, et Hans lui proposa son écharpe pour lui tenir plus chaud. Elle accepta avec grand plaisir et enroula l'écharpe autour de son cou. Elle enfouie son nez dans les plis de la laine, qui était imprégnée du parfum du garçon. Elle respira profondément, et ne put penser qu'à une seule chose : _qu'est-ce qu'il sent bon !_

Ils remontèrent la rue principale pour aller chercher des gaufres, marchant l'un à côté de l'autre, et discutant tranquillement. Leurs bras se frôlèrent un certain nombre de fois tandis qu'ils avançaient. Anna faisait exprès, en espérant qu'il ait le réflexe de lui prendre la main à un moment ou à un autre. Ils arrivèrent au centre-ville et demandèrent leurs gaufres, qu'Anna décida de payer. Hans n'allait tout de même pas payer à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient quelque part !

« Bon appétit les jeunes !

-Merci ! » répondit Hans au vendeur.

Il récupéra les deux gaufres noyés sous la couche de Nutella et donna la sienne à Anna, et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc non loin d'ici. Après un moment assez problématique pour essayer de manger sans s'en mettre partout, Anna décida d'abandonner et mangea son dessert du mieux qu'elle put. Elle sentait un filet de chocolat chaud couler le long de son menton, et se mit à rire en voyant la tête de Hans : elle pensait manger très salement, mais lui avait une moustache de chocolat au-dessus de sa bouche. Ils finirent de manger et se nettoyèrent le visage tous les deux, rigolant tous les deux sur leur façon de manger.

« Bon, et bien, commença Hans, je vais devoir prendre mon bus, il est déjà dix-huit heures alors…

-Oui, je vais envoyer un message à mon oncle pour qu'il vienne me chercher. »

Ils marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus de Hans. Durant la moitié du chemin, le garçon lui prit la main. Anna avait tellement attendu qu'il le fasse qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire comme une imbécile. Une fois arrivés sous l'abris-bus, il se tourna vers elle et lui prit les deux mains, en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Ecoute Anna, commença Hans, je… j'ai vraiment passé un super après-midi avec toi. Et je ne sais pas si c'est pareil pour toi, mais je t'apprécie beaucoup. Tu es gentille, drôle, et j'aime vraiment passer du temps avec toi… bien sûr, je comprendrai si tu ne…

-C'est… c'est exactement pareil pour moi Hans. Je n'osais pas venir te voir, j'avais peur de t'embêter ou de paraître stupide ou inintéressante, et je ne voulais pas que tu me trouves envahissante alors je…

-Non, non jamais je n'aurai pensé ça ! Je veux juste que tu saches que… tu me plais beaucoup. »

Anna n'y tenait plus. Son cœur bouillonnait et semblait bloqué en mode pause. Elle le regarda, bouche bée, avec ses beaux yeux verts et sa mâchoire contractée. Son cerveau se débloqua soudainement, et de façon imprévisible. Et sans y réfléchir, elle se pencha sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme.

Elle n'avait jamais embrassé personne, et elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, finalement. C'était doux, simple, et extrêmement satisfaisant. Tandis qu'elle se reculait, elle affichait un grand sourire, et sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Hans lui sourit également, tendrement, et l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois avec plus d'ardeur. Elle sentit ses mains se poser sur sa taille, la chaleur qu'il dégageait, et son parfum si entêtant qu'elle aimait tant.

Ils rompirent leur baiser au bruit de l'autocar, qui s'était garé juste à côté.

« J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt, Anna. Envoie moi un message quand tu es rentrée, d'accord ?

-D'accord, je… à bientôt, Hans. »

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle était encore sous le choc. Elle l'embrassa alors encore une fois, rapidement, et il monta dans le bus, sous le regard impatient d'un chauffeur agacé. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main tandis qu'il s'éloignait, et alors qu'il tournait au coin de la rue, elle relâcha toutes ses émotions d'un seul coup :

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Ah ah ah ! Je sors avec Hans, je sors avec Hans, Hans est à moi ! »

Elle se mit à trépigner de joie sous l'arrêt de bus, ignorant les quelques gouttes de pluie glacées qui commençaient à tomber. Quelques instants plus tard, son oncle arriva sur la chaussée et elle monta en voiture.

« Alors, ton rendez-vous galant à l'air de s'être bien passé ! dit-il tout en redémarrant la voiture.

-Même plus que bien ! J'ai un petit ami ! J'ai enfin un petit ami ! C'était absolument gé-nial ! »

Edward Corona se mit à rire en voyant l'excitation et la joie sur le visage de sa fille adoptive. Le trajet passa relativement vite, et ils arrivèrent à la maison en un rien de temps. A peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée que Raiponce et Elsa étaient déjà là, après avoir dévalé les escaliers.

« Alors ? C'était comment ? commença Raiponce.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? continua Elsa. Raconte-nous tout ! »

Anna dut les repousser gentiment pour retirer ses chaussures ainsi que sa veste, et elle monta les escaliers avec ses sœurs jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois là-haut, elle s'assit sur son lit, le regard des deux autres fixés sur elle.

« Eh bien… il m'a embrassé ! J'ai un copain ! Moi, Anna Arendelle, je sors avec Haaaans ! »

Les deux blondes lui sautèrent dessus et passèrent la soirée à lui demander des détails croustillants : est-ce qu'il embrassait bien ? Comment était leur rendez-vous ? Qu'est-ce qu'il portait comme vêtements et est-ce qu'il avait payé pour elle, bref, un million de questions plus inutiles les unes que les autres, mais auxquelles Anna répondit avec joie, tant elle était heureuse à cet instant présent.

Elle se souvint d'envoyer un message à Hans pour lui dire qu'elle était rentrée, et en envoya ensuite un aux garçons et à Mérida pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Après une bonne douche brûlante pour se réchauffer et une délicieuse raclette des familles (le fromage fondu est et restera la solution pour la paix dans le monde, c'est une certitude), Anna remonta dans sa chambre et s'allongea dans son lit avec son ordinateur portable, l'écharpe de Hans autour de son cou.

Elle avait oublié de lui rendre avant qu'il ne parte, mais il lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas grave et qu'elle pouvait la garder. Elle en profitait donc pour respirer à pleines narines l'odeur du One Million qui imprégnait le tissu. Comment elle savait de quel parfum précis il s'agissait ? Secret professionnel voyons ! Disons simplement que Raiponce avait un certain talent pour déterminer les parfums, surtout depuis qu'elle piquait celui de Jack et d'Harold à chaque fois qu'ils avaient le dos tourné. Après avoir regardé quelques vidéos et écouté un peu de musique, tout en discutant avec son nouveau petit ami (elle aimait entendre et se répéter ces mots), elle éteignit son ordinateur et se coucha, tout en se repassant cette journée dans sa tête, le parfum de son copain tout autour d'elle.

* * *

Les semaines avaient bien changé pour Anna : avant, elle n'allait voir Hans que très rarement, le matin pour lui dire bonjour et parfois pendant leurs heures de libres en commun. Maintenant, elle passait son temps avec lui, du matin jusqu'au soir, lorsqu'ils devaient se séparer pour prendre le car et rentrer chez eux. Et quand ils ne s'embrassaient pas, ou qu'ils ne se faisaient pas de câlins, ils s'envoyaient des messages. Beaucoup de messages. Et cela commençait à en agacer certains, dont une en particulier:

«Mais tu vois, elle n'arrête pas de me reprocher tout le temps des choses ! expliqua Mérida. La dernière fois, je n'avais pas débarrassé la table, mais c'était au tour d'Hamish de le faire ! Et elle m'a accusé, MOI ! Tu te rends com… Anna ? Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

-Oui, oui… »

Elle avait le regard fixé sur son téléphone, tandis qu'elle tapait son message, ignorant superbement les problèmes existentiels de sa meilleure amie.

« Hum, écoute Mér, je dois retrouver Hans parce qu'on mange ensemble ce midi, tu me raconteras plus tard d'accord ? »

Elle lui colla une bise sur la joue et partit vers son 'Hansounet', laissant ainsi la rouquine en plan au milieu du hall.

« Non mais c'est une blague j'espère ? se dit-elle à voix basse.

-Qu'est-ce qui est une blague ? »

Mérida sursauta et se retourna soudainement pour faire face à Jack et Harold qui déposaient leurs sacs dans le casier.

« Non mais vous avez vu ? Elle ne m'écoute même plus et elle me lâche sans me prévenir parce qu'elle va manger avec son copain !

-Et alors, elle a le droit non ? répondit Jack.

-Non ! Elle peut prévenir, et m'écouter quand je lui parle, protesta la jeune fille. Ca fait cinq jours qu'ils sont ensemble et j'ai l'impression d'être un pot de géraniums dès que je lui adresse la parole !

\- Aller Mér, laisse-les respirer ! lui fit Harold tout en refermant son casier. Ils sont en couple, après tout ils ont le droit ! Et tu fais un très joli géranium, par ailleurs.

-Humpf ! »

La rouquine bouda pendant tout le repas du midi. Ils furent rejoints par Elsa et Raiponce, et elle leur expliqua la situation, mais personne ne semblait partager son avis. Oui, Anna était en couple, mais ce n'était tout de même pas une excuse pour ignorer ses meilleurs amis !

Elle décida donc de garder son ressenti pour elle-même, et ce jusqu'au lendemain. Mérida passa tout l'après-midi ainsi que le lendemain matin à ignorer Anna et à rester dans son coin, dessinant n'importe quoi sur le bord de ses feuilles de cours et mâchonnant son stylo.

Pendant le cours d'histoire, Anna remarqua l'état de la rouquine et se pencha vers elle :

« Bah alors, qu'est-ce que t'as ? chuchota-t-elle. Tu boudes ?

-Ecris ton cours, t'avais qu'à m'écouter avant ! répondit sa meilleure amie sur la défensive.

-Roh, tu vas pas m'en vouloir à cause d'hier quand même !

-Ecoute, je suis vraiment contente pour toi Anna mais si c'est pour que tu m'ignores et que tu me lâches tous les midis sans me prévenir, c'est même pas la pe…

-SILENCE les deux filles au fond ! » ordonna Monsieur Fredricksen au-devant de la salle.

Mérida baissa encore la voix, et continua de parler à Anna :

« Ton copain, je le sens pas. Si t'es heureuse avec lui, tant mieux, mais évite d'oublier tes amis, simple conseil. »

Anna fronça les sourcils en entendant cela et préféra ne pas répondre. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas l'attitude de sa meilleure amie vis-à-vis de Hans. Elle ne le connaissait même pas ! En voyant le regard agacé de leur professeur, elle décida de couper court à la discussion, et continua de prendre des notes de la leçon sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

La sonnerie retentit après trente-deux longues minutes, et elles se dirigèrent vers le foyer pour leur heure de libre. Pour une fois que leur professeur de maths n'était pas là, Mérida avait décidé de se reposer tranquillement. Les journées de grève des professeurs étaient vraiment les meilleures !

Harold et Jack étaient déjà à une table en compagnie de Flynn, plongés dans une partie de cartes qui semblait vraiment passionnante.

« Vous n'avez pas cours ? demanda Jack en les voyant arriver.

-Non, répondit Mérida, et vous ? Vous n'avez pas eu cours de la matinée ?

-Notre seule heure de cours est de midi à treize heures, expliqua Harold, et il n'y a aucun bus le matin pour rentrer chez nous… alors on joue aux cartes ! Vous vous joignez à nous ?

-Oui bien sûr ! »

Mérida prit une chaise et s'assit avec eux. Flynn tira la chaise à côté de lui pour Anna, mais elle déclina pour partir rejoindre Hans et ses amis à une table un peu plus loin.

« Vous voyez ? fit Mérida. Qu'est-ce que je vous disais !

-Oh aller, arrête de te plaindre et joue ! » lui répondit Jack en lui donnant un paquet de cartes.

Ils passèrent toute l'heure à faire des parties de Uno, et furent rejoint l'heure d'après par Raiponce et Elsa. Cette dernière posa son sac violemment sur la table et s'assit tout aussi brutalement avant de pousser un long soupir de désespoir.

« Oula, un problème ma belle ? demanda Mérida en la voyant ainsi.

-Je suis… exténuée… je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit et on vient de vivre le cours le plus long du monde, c'était affreux ! »

Raiponce s'assit de l'autre côté de Flynn et prit quelques cartes pour rejoindre la partie de Uno en cours de route. Elsa posa sa tête sur son sac et fit une sieste pendant une petite demi-heure avant de se réveiller un peu plus en forme.

« Bon ! Les gars, j'ai une proposition à vous faire, dit Harold. C'est Noël dans un mois et je sais qu'on ne va pas beaucoup se voir pendant les prochaines vacances, donc on pourrait se faire une petite soirée chez moi un soir dans pas trop longtemps, ça vous dit ?

-Ouais ! Je suis pour ! Enfin, si je suis invité ? demanda Flynn.

-Non non, on propose ça quand tu es là mais toi tu n'es pas voulu, affirma Jack. Bien sûr que t'es invité, imbécile ! »

Jack lui lança un stylo dessus, et Flynn se vengea en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, ce que Jack détestait par-dessus tout. Elsa calma le jeu en claquant les deux garçons derrière la tête avant que cela ne dégénère, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de les arrêter. Raiponce proposa également d'aller faire du shopping de Noël tous ensembles durant l'après-midi pour trouver leurs cadeaux, ce qu'ils approuvèrent tous.

Anna revint vers eux à ce moment-là, sourire aux lèvres et sautillant à moitié, et leur demanda :

« De quoi vous parlez ?

-Samedi prochain, shopping de Noël et soirée chez moi ! répondit Harold.

-Samedi comme… samedi-là ? Samedi qui vient ? Ce samedi qui arrive maintenant ?

-Euh, ben oui pourquoi ? demanda Elsa à sa sœur.

-Oh, je suis vraiment désolée les gars je… je vais à l'anniversaire de Denahi, c'est le meilleur ami de Hans et on va au bowling l'après-midi et au cinéma le soir… on peut pas repousser au week-end d'après ? tenta-t-elle de négocier.

-Peux pas, match de foot ! répondit Jack.

-Moi j'ai une balade en forêt de prévue avec mes parents, ajouta Mérida.

-Oh… d'accord, tant pis alors… »

Harold voyait bien qu'Anna était déçue, mais son père rentrait le week-end d'après, et il n'avait pas trop envie de l'embêter en invitant autant de monde. Comme il n'était pas souvent à la maison, Harold préférait profiter de la présence de Stoïck lorsqu'il rentrait. Il avait tout le temps de voir ses amis le reste du temps !

Personne n'avait plus cours jusqu'à l'après-midi, ils partirent donc tous vers le self pour aller manger. Anna les quitta pour rejoindre Hans et ses amis, un grand sourire sur le visage comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son petit ami. Ils la regardèrent partir et Flynn prit la parole :

«Ils passent leur vie ensemble ces deux-là, non ?

-Tient ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ! » soutint Mérida.

Cette fois-ci, personne n'avait plus rien à redire. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble, Flynn s'amusant à lancer des petits pois un à un dans les cheveux de Raiponce, ce qui eut pour résultat d'énerver celle-ci qui lui jeta un verre d'eau à la figure. Après s'être fait virer de la cantine, ils allèrent en cours pour une dernière heure avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez eux.

Mérida écouta de la musique pendant tout le trajet, et après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, elle descendit du bus et remonta la rue jusque chez elle. Elle avait hâte d'être à samedi ! Elle adorait ces soirées cool entre amis, même si elle aurait aimé qu'Anna vienne également.

« Je suis rentrée ! » cria-t-elle dans l'entrée tandis qu'elle retirait chaussures et veste.

Personne ne lui répondit : le bonheur ! Même si elle aimait beaucoup sa famille (quand elle ne souhaitait pas leur mort), Mérida adorait être seule chez elle : avoir la musique à fond sans personne pour vous en empêcher, chanter à tue-tête sans personne pour vous rappeler que votre voix est catastrophique et SURTOUT pouvoir manger dans sa chambre sans que sa mère ne pique une crise, ça, c'était la vraie liberté.

Elle se prépara un chocolat chaud avec un paquet de gâteaux et monta dans sa chambre. P!nk à fond dans son lecteur de CD, elle se coucha dans son lit et se mit à jouer sur son téléphone. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit la porte du bas claquer, avant d'entendre le fameux « JE SUIS RENTRÉE » avec la voix haute de sa mère. _Manquait plus que ça_ , pensa-t-elle.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de descendre pour la saluer : elle savait qu'Elinor monterait directement dans sa chambre pour lui dire bonjour et pour lui faire baisser le volume de la chaîne audio. Et en effet, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur sa mère, très belle avec ses longs cheveux bruns qui tombaient dans son dos :

« Bonjour ma fille ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Humpf.

-Je vois, rayon de soleil… tu pourrais baisser un petit peu s'il te plaît ? »

La jeune fille lâcha un autre soupir et se leva à contrecœur pour mettre pause au beau milieu de 'So What'. Sa mère entra dans sa chambre et commença à regarder autour d'elle, sur son bureau, les photos sur les murs, ou encore les petits dessins que sa fille avait griffonné au compas sur son bureau tout neuf. Mérida détestait quand elle faisait cela : traîner dans sa chambre en espérant qu'elle lui explique pourquoi elle faisait la tête. Seulement, elle n'était pas d'humeur à discuter. Sa mère était adorable, mais pas quand elle essayait de découvrir les sombres problèmes stupides de sa fille adolescente.

Cette dernière prétexta des exercices de physique pour se débarrasser de sa mère, ce qui fonctionna puisqu'elle quitta sa chambre tout en lui disant au passage de passer un coup d'aspirateur dans le salon. _Génial_ !

Mais la jeune fille n'était pas motivée. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de meilleure amie, et sa mère voulait absolument une relation mère-fille parfaite à passer des après-midi vernis à ongles ensemble comme dans les films américains. Elle décida d'aller faire un tour à l'extérieur pour se changer les idées, avec son cheval. Mais tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le box de son étalon, quelque chose la fit changer de direction au dernier moment.

Malgré les hennissements de son cheval sur sa gauche, qui se demandait pourquoi sa maitresse ne venait pas le voir, elle resta concentrée sur un point fixe, à la lisière du bois. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de pareil. Elle se frotta les yeux, pensant avoir une hallucination, mais même après cela, elle le voyait toujours.

Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. La lueur fantomatique flottait à quelques centimètres du sol, et ne dépassait pas la taille d'un ballon de football. On aurait dit une sorte de feu de cheminée bleuâtre, qui volait, au beau milieu des bois. De quoi effrayer n'importe qui. Mais la seule chose que Mérida pouvait se demander en voyant cela était : _Mais qu'est-ce qu'un feu follet fait dans mon jardin ?_

* * *

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Hans et Anna sont enfin ensemble, je sens que ça va vous faire plaisir ! (vague de gens en colère dans 3…2…1…). Une fin un peu mystérieuse pour changer, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre en reviews !

Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, j'ai commencé une fiction en parallèle de Walt Works avec des interviews des personnages pour vous faire patienter entre les vrais chapitres : la première interview est déjà en ligne ! (regardez sur mon profil pour la trouver directement) (n'hésitez pas à la suivre pour être notifié lorsqu'une nouvelle interview sort).

Je remercie Mayacho d'avoir suivi/favorisé la fanfiction, et je remercie également Lyrah22, Night Bloody, KingOfMetal666, AmandineReader et un guest pour leurs reviews ! Ça me fait toujours beaucoup de bien de lire vos commentaires et ça me motive pour la suite, donc merci à vous !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et je vous donne rendez-vous très très vite pour le prochain chapitre !

Des gros bisous sur vos faces de cornichons,

- _Delenya_

 _PS_ _: merci pour votre soutien, vous êtes tous des amours 3_


	10. Chapitre 10

_Bonjour/bonsoir !_

Vous allez bien ? Voici un nouveau chapitre plutôt court, mais c'est pour mieux vous préparer à ce qui arrivera ensuite ! (je ne vous révèle rien, mais c'est du lourd !)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas, bonne lecture à vous !

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent aux studios d'animation Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks. En revanche, l'histoire est une pure invention de ma part, merci de ne pas plagier !

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, sans rire… »

Elsa trépignait sur place au milieu des cabines d'essayage, en attendant Raiponce. Jack, qui en avait déjà marre, s'était assis sur un coin de la banquette, déjà occupée par une vieille femme ridée.

« Je ne suis pas sûre… elle a l'air trop serrée ? J'hésite vraiment. » Entendirent-ils derrière les rideaux rouges de la cabine.

« Et bien montre-nous au lieu de nous faire attendre ! » lui dit Jack, à moitié avachi contre le mur.

Le rideau s'ouvrit, et laissa place à Raiponce. La robe qu'elle avait essayé laissa sa cousine et son meilleur ami bouches bée : c'était une robe dans les tons mauves et roses, lacée sur le devant. Les manches mi-longues s'évasaient le long de la peau claire de ses bras, et la jupe retombait sous le genou derrière et légèrement plus haut devant. Avec ses cheveux lâchés, on aurait dit une princesse.

«Alors ? Pas top, hein ? demanda la blonde.

-Tu plaisantes ? rétorqua Jack. Tu es magnifique !

-Oh, je…

-Il a raison, cette couleur te va vraiment bien ! »

La jeune fille les regarda avec un petit sourire avant de se retourner vers son reflet : elle s'observa sous tous les angles, tournant sur elle-même pour entraîner sa jupe autour d'elle, marchant pour voir si sa robe ne l'empêchait pas de bouger. Elle se contorsionna ensuite pour attraper l'étiquette qui pendait dans son dos, et déchanta plutôt rapidement :

«Quarante euros ? »

Elle se mit à ronger l'ongle de son pouce, toc qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle devait prendre une décision vitale. Cette robe lui plaisait définitivement beaucoup, mais elle avait plusieurs cadeaux à faire pour ses amis ainsi que ses parents pour les fêtes de Noël. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas penser d'abord à elle ! Elle attendrait d'avoir l'argent de sa grand-mère pour se faire ce petit plaisir.

Elle referma le rideau et se changea de nouveau. Elle enfila son jean troué, son pull de Noël gris, sa grosse veste ainsi que son écharpe et remit la robe sur son cintre en soupirant. Dans quelques temps, elle serait à elle ! Il suffisait d'attendre. Raiponce tira le rideau et sortit de la cabine avant de déposer la jolie robe sur le portant.

« Attend, tu ne la prends pas ? demanda Elsa, étonnée.

-Trop cher, répondit sa cousine. Je vais attendre un peu, tant pis ! »

Elle fit semblant de ne pas avoir l'air déçue, même si ce vêtement lui avait vraiment tapé dans l'œil. Ils quittèrent la boutique tous les trois et retrouvèrent Flynn, Harold et Mérida dans le magasin de jeux vidéo d'à côté. Ils avaient commencé leur shopping de Noël il y a seulement une heure, et les portemonnaies étaient déjà bien plus vides que nécessaire.

Au milieu de l'allée, Flynn et Mérida jouaient tous les deux sur la démo d'un nouveau jeu de combat à la mode qui sortait pour les fêtes, tandis qu'Harold regardait les prix de différents jeux pour sa console.

« Lequel est le mieux à ton avis, demanda-t-il tandis que Jack s'approchait de lui. Le nouveau Assassin's creed ou un Final Fantasy à l'ancienne ?

-Je te conseillerai Assassin's creed, mais si tu regardes les prix, sache que tu ne peux avoir aucun des deux !

-Roh, laisse-moi rêver ! » répondit son meilleur ami tout en poussant gentiment Jack de l'épaule.

Après quelques minutes à regarder Flynn et Mérida s'insulter (avec beaucoup d'amour) devant leur jeu, ils partirent du magasin pour continuer leurs achats de Noël. Harold avait déjà acheté son cadeau pour Jack et Mérida, et cette dernière avait trouvé une figurine Pop tant à la mode qui représentait Norbert Dragonneau, le héros sorcier du dernier film sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. La jeune fille savait qu'Harold attendait ce film avec impatience, aussi s'était-elle empressée de lui acheter discrètement pendant qu'il regardait ailleurs.

« Qui a besoin d'aller dans quelle boutique ? demanda Flynn tandis qu'ils avançaient dans le centre commercial.

-Cultura ! répondirent Jack, Elsa et Harold en même temps.

-Très bien, direction le lieu maudit des dépenses… »

Les allées du centre commercial étaient pleines de monde : tous les gens commençaient leurs courses de Noël, et le groupe d'amis avait eu la très mauvaise idée de s'y rendre un samedi après-midi. Ils avaient droit aux enfants qui couraient dans tous les sens, leur fonçant dans les jambes sans même les voir, ainsi qu'aux adultes râleurs qui bougonnaient constamment dans leur barbe.

En revanche, les décorations étaient vraiment sublimes : l'atmosphère était baignée d'une aura dorée due aux lumières et aux arbres de Noël dispersés à travers les galeries de boutiques. Un faux père Noël s'occupait à accueillir (ou à effrayer, cela dépendait du point de vue), les enfants qui passaient par là.

« Ce vieux père Noël du centre commercial m'a traumatisé quand j'étais enfant, expliqua Harold tout en lançant un regard en coin au vieillard jovial.

-Surtout que le Père Noël doit vraiment être plus stylé que ça dans la vraie vie ! fit Jack en rigolant.

-Si le Père Noël existait vraiment Jack, on ne serait pas là à se ruiner dans les magasins, figure-toi, fit remarquer Mérida.

-Parle moins fort ! lui intima Raiponce. Imagine qu'un enfant t'entende !

-Et bien ? Tant pis pour lui, au moins cela lui évitera une révélation tardive qui brisera son petit cœur d'enfant crédule. »

Arrivés devant le magasin culturel, ils entrèrent pour chercher d'autres cadeaux. Entre livres, albums, films, matériels de dessin et autres choses diverses et variées, les six amis étaient au paradis. Elsa et Harold s'étaient déjà précipités vers les livres, les quatre autres allant un petit peu plus loin pour voir les coffrets de films et de séries.

«Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu, expliqua Harold tout en flânant dans l'allée de livres.

-Moi aussi, fit Elsa, j'essaye de ne pas trop venir, sinon je risque d'acheter plus de livres que je ne peux en lire, ahah ! »

Ils restèrent une dizaine de minutes à regarder les dernières sorties, s'arrêtant parfois devant un livre ou une nouvelle saga, ou discutant de ce qu'ils avaient lu récemment.

« Tu avais lu 'Le Labyrinthe' ? demanda Elsa à son ami.

-Oui, mais par contre j'aurai bien aimé lire le préquel de l'histoire, expliqua Harold.

-Allez, les rats de bibliothèque, vous venez ? Et Harold, faut que je te parle. »

Le jeune garçon se dirigea vers Raiponce, et ils se mirent à discuter à voix basse. Elsa savait qu'ils avaient prévus de faire un cadeau commun pour elle ainsi que pour Anna, aussi resta-t-elle en retrait. Elle rejoignit les autres après avoir récupéré discrètement un exemplaire du livre dont Harold parlait. Le meilleur moyen de trouver un cadeau pour quelqu'un était toujours de faire les magasins avec la personne en question.

Chacun repartit avec quelque chose à payer, certains étant plus discrets que d'autres : ainsi, les crayons et la peinture que Jack et Harold achetèrent pour Raiponce passèrent sous les yeux de celle-ci malgré les efforts des deux garçons pour être discrets.

« Les gars, leur dit Mérida après être passés à la caisse, rappelez-moi de ne jamais organiser de surprise à quelqu'un avec votre aide : vous êtes des boulets. »

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en discutant et s'arrêtèrent à la terrasse d'un McDonald pour prendre une glace. Après avoir pris commande, ils s'installèrent à une grande table tous ensemble.

« Jack, tu me dois toujours mes dix euros pour le cadeau de tu-sais-qui, fit remarquer Elsa.

-Voldemort ? répondit-il en feignant la peur.

-Exactement, Voldemort. Maintenant, donne-moi mon argent, ou je ne t'achète pas de cadeau ! »

Il lui tendit un billet de dix euros à contrecœur, avant de s'assurer qu'elle lui achèterait bien un cadeau. Ce que cette dernière ne dit pas, c'est qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi acheter au jeune homme pour Noël. De plus, comme celui-ci était du début d'année, son cadeau comptait également pour son anniversaire, aussi devait-elle prendre un beau cadeau.

Raiponce se mit à souffler bruyamment, ce qui attira l'attention des autres :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, blondinette ? demanda Flynn qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Un problème ?

-Anna ne répond pas à mon message et j'ai ABSOLUMENT besoin qu'elle me réponde. »

Tandis qu'elle se plaignait de la lenteur de réponse de son amie, ils reçurent tous leur commande, et Mérida ne put s'empêcher de désespérer devant la commande des garçons : alors qu'elles s'étaient toutes limitées à une glace, Flynn et Jack s'étaient commandés une boîte de nuggets chacun, et Harold avait pris un wrap au poulet, à quatre heures de l'après-midi. _Quelle chance ils ont de pouvoir manger n'importe quoi à n'importe quelle heure sans grossir_ , pensa Mérida.

Cette dernière s'efforça de ne pas y penser et se reporta sur sa glace nappée de chocolat fondant.

«Je ne sais pas vous, mais il faut que je retourne dans la boutique de vêtements de tout à l'heure, ça vous dit qu'on y retourne après ? demanda Elsa.

-Aucun souci, répondit Mérida, je dois aussi acheter des fringues.

-Hum, je n'ai pas trop envie de retourner dans une boutique de vêtements, d'autant que j'ai déjà tous mes cadeaux. Je vais accompagner Jack chez Sephora pour le cadeau d'Anna.

-Bon et bien, il ne reste plus que nous deux j'ai l'impression ! fit Harold à côté de Flynn. Tu dois acheter quelque chose encore ?

-Non, aucun cadeau pour moi ! Je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir une famille ou des amis à qui en offrir, alors je me fais plaisir à moi-même, dit-il avec un sourire. »

Les autres se regardèrent avec un regard désolé, sans chercher à lui en demander plus. Lorsque les gens sourient en racontant quelque chose de triste, c'est souvent qu'ils ne souhaitent pas en parler plus que cela. D'un regard tacite, Jack et Harold décidèrent d'acheter quelque chose pour leur nouvel ami. Si celui-ci n'avait pas de famille pour lui offrir de cadeaux, le minimum était au moins de lui en offrir un en tant qu'amis qu'ils étaient.

Après avoir mangé (ou dévoré pour certains) leurs glaces et petit repas, ils repartirent chacun de leur côté pour terminer leurs emplettes de Noël.

Raiponce et Jack avaient tourné directement à gauche vers un magasin de cosmétique. Jack ne savait pas vraiment ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à Anna, aussi comptait-il sur le talent de sa meilleure amie pour l'aiguiller.

« Je ne sais pas quoi prendre, marmonna-t-il après un quart d'heure à tourner dans le magasin. Tout est coloré, ça sent hyper fort, et je ne sais même pas à quoi servent les trois quarts de ce qui se trouve dans ce magasin. Ça, c'est sympa ça, non ? »

Le garçon avait pris une petite palette de fard à paupières dans les tons rouges, et Raiponce lui fit reposer cela immédiatement :

« Tu ne touches à rien, tu me laisses faire. Déjà, ça coûte au moins vingt euros, ensuite, le rouge n'irait pas du tout avec la couleur de ses yeux, et enfin, non, c'est moche. Je vais trouver quelque chose, ne t'en fais pas.

-Humpf. »

Elle fit le tour en quelques minutes, et revint avec un tube de rouge à lèvres de couleur rose-orangé.

« Elle adore le rouge à lèvres, et cette couleur est plutôt discrète. Tu devrais lui prendre. » proposa la blonde en lui tendant le rouge à lèvres en question.

Le jeune homme retourna l'objet entre ses mains avant de regarder la couleur, et haussa les épaules. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi les filles passaient autant de temps à s'étaler de la couleur partout. Anna était bien plus jolie lorsqu'elle n'était pas maquillée. Cependant, il écouta les conseils de la cousine de cette dernière, et passa à la caisse.

Pendant ce temps, Elsa cherchait désespérément quelque chose pour Jack dans les rayons de vêtements masculins. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement lire, et que Mérida et Anna lui avaient déjà acheté un DVD. Mais elle savait également que sa couleur était le bleu, aussi cherchait-elle un haut sympa à lui prendre.

« Tu penses que ce sweat lui ferait plaisir ? demanda Elsa à son amie.

-Je pense que oui, répondit Mérida, il aime bien porter des sweats plutôt larges. »

Elle regarda les différentes tailles, et en prit un qui semblait adapté à Jack. Le haut était bleu marine, tout simple, avec une capuche. Au moins, s'il ne lui plaisait pas, Elsa pourrait le garder pour elle-même cet hiver, malgré la taille bien trop grande pour elle.

Elles se dirigèrent ensuite toutes les deux vers les rayons féminins, et passèrent au moins une bonne demi-heure parmi les vêtements en tous genres, regardant jupes, robes, hauts et pantalons. Elles prirent chacune une tenue à essayer pour rigoler, Mérida essayant un jean moulant noir avec un pull rouge et un collier, et Elsa essayant une jolie robe bleue ciel au tissu brillant dont les manches et le haut laissaient apparaître sa peau sous un tissu légèrement transparent.

En se dirigeant vers les cabines d'essayage, elles furent rejointes par Raiponce et Jack, la jeune blonde agrippée dans le dos de son meilleur ami. Elle redescendit du dos de celui-ci alors qu'il se plaignait de son poids, sous les regards indignés des autres clients du magasin. Ils accompagnèrent les deux filles aux cabines d'essayages, et elles mirent leurs tenues.

Celle de Mérida était simple mais la mettait joliment en valeur : la couleur rouge ressortait bien avec les longues boucles de ses cheveux, et le jean lui allait aussi très bien. Elsa, quant à elle, n'osait pas sortir de la cabine car elle trouvait cela trop court. Menacée par sa cousine, elle sortit enfin de la cabine, avec une robe qui lui allait comme un gant. La couleur était parfaitement assortie à ses yeux, et la transparence du haut ne faisait ni choquant, ni grossier. Les trois autres lui firent des compliments, tant et si bien qu'elle se réfugia derrière le rideau pour se changer à nouveau. Elsa n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention. Elle décida de laisser la robe de côté pour le moment, tout comme sa cousine l'avait fait. Elle avait d'autres cadeaux à prendre, ce n'était pas le moment de dépenser pour rien.

Elle et Mérida repassèrent à l'avant de la boutique et achetèrent la robe que Raiponce avait vu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Elles achetèrent aussi un collier avec, étant donné qu'Anna avait dit qu'elle participerait également au cadeau de Raiponce. Après avoir acheté autres bijoux et hauts, ils quittèrent enfin le magasin de vêtements, Jack étant exténué par tant de shopping.

Ils retrouvèrent Harold et Flynn assis sur un banc devant un magasin qui vendait un tas de trucs en rapport avec la pop culture : séries, super-héros, le paradis des geeks et des fans de comics. Ils étaient absorbés dans une discussion sur les prochains films des studios Marvel quand les quatre autres les rejoignirent. Harold avait un sac plutôt gros venant de la boutique, et Jack le harcela pendant le reste de la soirée pour savoir quel était son cadeau.

« Vous avez trouvé votre bonheur ? demanda Flynn aux filles.

-Oh que oui, je n'ai plus rien, répondit Raiponce en soupirant. Mais ça en vaut la peine ! Tu viens chez Harold ce soir ?

-Désolé de te décevoir, mais non blondinette… je n'ai pas le droit de sortir après dix-neuf heures, ce sont les règles ! »

Ils prirent tous le même bus qui les déposa au centre-ville, avant de quitter Flynn qui repartit chez lui à pied. Ils partirent s'abriter de la pluie sous l'arrêt de bus, Mérida et Jack s'asseyant sur le banc.

« Où habite Flynn ? demanda Elsa aux garçons.

-Dans l'orphelinat de la ville, dit Jack avec un soupir. C'est pour ça qu'il a dit ne pas avoir de famille à qui offrir des cadeaux, expliqua le garçon.

-Et qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir après dix-neuf heures aussi je suppose ? » demanda Raiponce.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent. Flynn était vraiment un bon ami à eux, et sa situation plutôt délicate les désolait tous les deux. Harold en profita pour montrer à tous ce qu'il avait décidé de prendre pour leur ami : il avait acheté un comic sur Superman, qui était apparemment son super-héros préféré. Jack lui promit de lui rembourser la moitié une fois rentrés. Leur bus arriva quelques minutes plus tard, ce qui les soulagea : il faisait vraiment très froid à l'extérieur.

Une fois rentrés chez Harold, ils allèrent tous dans la cuisine pour se préparer le repas du soir, et surtout pour se réchauffer au coin de la cheminée.

« Pizzas ou pâtes ? demanda Harold tout en ouvrant le frigidaire.

-Pâtes ! répondirent Elsa et Mérida.

-PIZZAS ! crièrent Jack et Raiponce.

-Vous m'soulez, c'est pas possible… »

Mérida prépara donc des pâtes au fromage pour elle, Elsa et Harold, tandis que Jack et Raiponce se réchauffaient une pizza quatre fromages au four. Après avoir brûlé la pâte de la pizza et avoir répandu presque toute l'eau de la casserole de pâtes sur la gazinière, ils préparèrent leurs assiettes et s'installèrent sur le canapé, Harold bougonnant dans son coin qu'il n'inviterait plus jamais des boulets pareils.

Jack passa cinq bonnes minutes à zapper toutes les chaînes de la télévision tout en ingurgitant ses parts de pizza et en repoussant Mérida avec son pied car elle tentait de lui prendre la télécommande. Après un long temps de concertation, ils se décidèrent tous pour regarder Nanny McPhee après les demandes incessantes d'Elsa et de Raiponce. Cette dernière s'endormit vers vingt-deux heures trente, en position fœtale sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Jack. Ce dernier passait machinalement sa main dans la chevelure blonde de la jeune fille, somnolant à moitié également.

A la fin du film, Mérida et Elsa montèrent dans la salle de bain pour se mettre en pyjama, histoire d'être plus confortablement installées. Elsa se démaquilla rapidement à l'eau, ce qui laissa quelques traces noires sous ses yeux, qui renforcèrent ses cernes violacés. Elle retira soutien-gorge et vêtements, et mit à la place un t-shirt blanc trop grand qui appartenait à son père, ainsi qu'un short de pyjama beige. Mérida attacha sa masse capillaire avec un élastique et enfila son pyjama d'ours brun pour bien se réchauffer.

Mérida attendit que la jeune blonde termine de se préparer, assise sur la baignoire. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, dans ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers temps, réfléchissant à la signification de tout ceci…

« Mér' ? T'es dans la Lune ? demanda Elsa, qui était maintenant tournée vers elle.

-Oh, non non excuse-moi, je… réfléchissais, répondit l'autre en secouant la tête.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. »

Mérida releva les yeux vers son amie, qui semblait vraiment inquiète pour elle. Elle respira profondément, avant de décider de partager ses craintes avec son amie :

« Je… la semaine dernière, quand je suis rentrée chez moi, j'ai voulu promener Angus. Seulement, quand je suis allée dans le jardin, il y avait… rah, tu vas vraiment me prendre pour une folle… il y avait un feu follet. Un feu follet en train de flotter au-dessus de ma pelouse.

-Un… feu follet ? tenta de comprendre Elsa. Tu veux dire, les petites boules de feu qui apparaissent dans les films et dans les contes ?

-Je sais que ça paraît dingue… »

Mérida se releva du bord de la baignoire et se mit à faire les cent pas. Elle expliqua précisément ce qu'elle avait vu, les flammes bleuâtres qui crépitaient à un bon mètre du sol, et qui semblaient l'appeler, l'appeler elle.

«C'est vrai que ça peut sembler dingue, mais après tout… »

Elsa semblait sérieusement réfléchir au problème : la croyait-elle réellement ?

« Je me suis renseignée là-dessus, expliqua Mérida. Selon des scientifiques, ce ne serait que des boules de gaz dues à certaines substances des sols boueux et marécageux, mais si c'était… autre chose ? Peut-être quelque chose de plus, comment dire… mystique ? Voir… magique ? »

Elle n'aurait pas dû utiliser ce mot. Car maintenant qu'elle l'avait dit, elle sentait que cela devenait plus réel, plus vivant. Mais ce qu'elle avait lu sur ces feux follets ne s'arrêtait pas aux sciences :

« Dans certaines croyances, les feux follets seraient les âmes des défunts qui viennent annoncer la mort d'un membre d'une famille. Et… tu comprends, comme il est apparu devant moi je… »

Elsa se dirigea vers Mérida et la prit dans ses bras, avant de lui dire calmement, mais fermement :

« Je refuse de te laisser dire ça. Tu as vu ce feu follet, d'accord, mais il ne faut pas que tu en ai peur. Il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le garantis. D'accord ?

-D'accord... »

Le regard d'Elsa était ferme. Habituellement, Mérida était forte : ce n'était pas quelques flammes qui allaient lui faire peur. Mais cette histoire l'intriguait vraiment, et le fait de l'avoir gardé pour elle n'avait pas arrangé les choses. La jeune fille n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Elsa l'aurait cru aussi facilement sur une histoire aussi étrange, mais au moins, elle avait quelqu'un à qui se confier dorénavant. De plus, le fait d'en parler avec elle lui avait permis de se libérer d'un poids, et elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ce ne soit que des légendes.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, Mérida alla donc ouvrir.

« Pardon de vous déranger, mais il faut VRAIMENT que j'aille au petit coin. » expliqua Jack qui sautillait sur place au pas de la porte.

Les deux filles se mirent à rire et Mérida prit le plus de temps possible pour récupérer ses affaires et sortir de la pièce, ce qui rendit Jack encore plus hystérique que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Elles redescendirent les escaliers toutes les deux et rejoignirent Harold et Raiponce.

La blonde était allongée sur le matelas qu'avait descendu Harold juste avant, et dormait à poings fermés. Mérida aida Harold à débarrasser la table basse, et Elsa se retrouva seule dans le grand salon des Haddock. C'était la seconde fois qu'un de ses amis se confiait à propos d'évènements surnaturels, et Elsa commençait à trouver cela étrange. Les rêves d'Harold, les apparitions chez Mérida, qu'est-ce qui viendrait ensuite ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

« Brrr, il fait frisquet par ici ! » fit Jack tout en s'asseyant juste à côté de la jeune fille.

Elle mit ses mains sous ses cuisses, tandis qu'il s'affalait contre le dossier du sofa. Il s'était changé, et portait maintenant un jogging noir avec un t-shirt « Aviron scolaire 2014 » des plus sophistiqué (vous noterez ici une ironie certaine).

« Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il. Vous aviez l'air pensives avec Mér' tout à l'heure.

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas, ça va. Je te jure ! insista-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur du garçon.

-Très bien, je te crois. Mais je vais quand même te ramener un chocolat chaud pour m'assurer que tu ailles bien. »

Il se leva et rejoignit les deux autres dans la cuisine. Elsa ne put s'empêcher de sourire par cette délicate attention. Même si Jack aimait plaisanter et taquiner tout le monde, il savait être très gentil et attentif lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses amis. Elsa sursauta légèrement en entendant un ronflement émaner de Raiponce, couchée juste à côté. Elle rit et replaça la couverture sur sa cousine, qui était totalement tombée par terre.

L'adolescente récupéra la télécommande et chercha un film sympa à mettre, tandis que les trois autres revenaient avec un plateau de tasses. Ils prirent chacun leur chocolat chaud avec double dose de Chantilly et s'installèrent correctement tous les quatre sur le canapé. Comme la nuit était déjà bien avancée, la plupart des chaînes de télévision ne montraient plus que de vieux films ennuyant ou des rediffusions de séries, ils décidèrent donc de se repasser quelques épisodes des 'Simpson'.

Minuit sonnait quand Raiponce se réveilla. Elle était allongée sur un matelas par terre, et mit du temps à comprendre comment elle avait pu se déplacer du canapé jusque-là tout en dormant. Mérida était affalée contre l'accoudoir du canapé, bouche grande ouverte, un léger filet de bave au coin des lèvres. Harold avait les yeux clignotants, il semblait lutter pour ne pas s'endormir. Jack, lui, avait déjà abandonné, et s'était installé tant bien que mal sur le fauteuil d'en face pour dormir. Elsa, quant à elle, tapait un message sur son téléphone, avant de le reposer sur la table basse.

Elle remarqua alors que Raiponce était éveillée, et lui fit un petit signe de la main pour s'en assurer.

« Anna est rentrée, apparemment c'était super, lui chuchota Elsa.

-Tant mieux alors… moi je dors, bonne nuit Elsouche… »

Elle reposa lourdement sa tête sur son bras et se rendormit presqu'aussitôt, et ce jusqu'au lendemain matin.

* * *

« _And I know_

 _The scariest part is letting go_

 _'Cause love is a ghost you can't control..._ »

Raiponce remuait ses pieds au rythme des chansons qu'elle écoutait, passant d'un rock bien remuant à une chanson d'amour plus calme. Elle était assise à son bureau, crayon en main, feuille blanche devant ses yeux. Elle avait terminé ses devoirs le matin même après être rentrée de chez Harold, elle avait donc décidé de profiter du reste de son dimanche pour dessiner un peu.

Elle était exténuée ces derniers temps, sans même savoir pourquoi. De plus, le fait d'avoir marché tout l'après-midi dans le centre commercial lui avait donné un mal de dos terrible. Un massage n'aurait pas été de refus, seulement, Anna devait terminer son devoir de biologie, et Elsa regardait un film dans sa chambre. De toute manière, elle n'était pas encline à discuter avec quelqu'un. Lorsqu'elle dessinait, elle aimait être seule face à son œuvre, pour être en parfait état de réflexion.

Elle aurait dû retravailler ses cours au lieu de dessiner. Ses parents le lui avaient répété plusieurs fois, quant au fait qu'elle ne travaillait pas assez, que ses notes en sciences étaient trop faibles, bla bla bla. La jolie blonde préférait de loin se perdre dans ses couleurs durant tout un après-midi plutôt que de réviser les enchaînements d'atomes d'une molécule d'ADN.

Demain était un autre jour, elle avait encore tout le temps de travailler. Son portrait prenait peu à peu forme, d'abord un œil, puis un autre, un regard de séducteur. Puis la bouche, souriante, le menton, qui portait les traces d'un semblant de barbe. La peau enfin, et les cheveux, d'un brun plutôt foncé. Elle ne savait pas qui c'était. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression de le connaître.

Mais les traits étaient brouillons. Les couleurs mal mélangées. Aussi décida-t-elle de jeter son dessin, et d'en faire un autre, un dessin qu'elle refaisait sans cesse ce dessin, il la faisait rêver. Car il représentait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu voir.

C'est ainsi qu'elle passa l'après-midi à dessiner un ciel d'encre, parsemé de lumières multicolores, flottant à travers les étoiles. Les lanternes volaient, volaient toujours plus haut, et Raiponce rêvait, rêvait toujours plus fort. Comme elle aimerait assister à ce lancer de lanternes, rien qu'une fois dans sa vie…

« LES FILLES ! A TABLE, ON MANGE ! » retentit la voix de sa mère au bas des escaliers.

 _Déjà_ ? pensa-t-elle. Elle reposa crayons, feuille, rêveries. Elle se leva de sa chaise et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers. Elle reprendrait cela plus tard. Après tout, elle avait le temps ?

* * *

Et voilà !

Ce chapitre, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Je sais qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, et pourtant si on y fait attention, y'a pas mal de petits éléments relationnels intéressants. Mais enfin bref, ne vous en faites, je vous prévois du TRES TRES lourd pour le prochain chapitre. J'espère que vous êtes prêts !

Donnez-moi vos avis dans les commentaires, vos reviews sont toujours les bienvenues !

J'ai également mis en ligne le chapitre 2 des interviews bonus de Walt Works, rendez-vous sur mon profil pour aller la lire !

Merci à Miss Homme Enceinte 2, AmandineReader, KingOfMetal666, Night Bloody, Lyrah22, PizzaChelou pour vos reviews, je vois que vous avez a-do-ré Hans (ironie, bien entendu). Merci d'être là et de me suivre, vous êtes supers !

Je vous dis à très bientôt pour du giga lourd dans Walt Works !

- _Delenya_


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde !

Vous allez bien ? Parce que moi, ça va super ! Et vous savez quoi ? Je suis dans les temps (et même en avance !) c'est absolument incroyable…

Je vous laisse lire tranquillement, et je vous à tout de suite !

 **DISCLAIMER :** Tous les personnages appartiennent aux studios d'animation Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks. En revanche, l'histoire est de moi, merci de ne pas plagier !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Le paysage était vraiment magnifique en cet après-midi de décembre. Les arbres étaient recouverts d'une fine pellicule de givre blanc, le sol continuait de se couvrir de neige depuis quelques jours, et les flocons continuaient de dégringoler du ciel, doucement. Chacun des élèves de Walt Works profitait de la dernière journée de cours avant les vacances de Noël, le foyer était donc plein à craquer d'étudiants réunis entre amis.

« J'adore l'hiver, fit Elsa pensivement. C'est tellement magnifique. »

Elle regardait distraitement les flocons tomber contre les carreaux, remontant de temps à autre son gilet sur ses épaules dénudées. Malgré la température qui avoisinait les zéro degré, Elsa continuait de venir avec sa petite veste en cuir et en t-shirt, voire en débardeur comme aujourd'hui. Chose que Mérida ne comprenait absolument pas.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais. J'ai un t-shirt, mon pull et ma grosse veste d'hiver, mon écharpe et mon bonnet et pourtant je ressens quand même le froid sur chaque particule de mon corps. T'es vraiment surhumaine blondinette ! dit-elle en rigolant.

-Je suis d'accord, dit Harold en s'asseyant. Il fait un froid de canard dehors ! »

Ils étaient sortis avec Jack quelques minutes pour aller leur chercher des crêpes au Nutella : une vieille dame, qui travaillait dans la pâtisserie du coin, venait en effet tous les après-midi d'hiver devant leur lycée, et c'était un vrai régal que de sentir le chocolat et la bonne odeur de crêpe vous emplir les narines après une dure journée de cours. Jack s'assit entre les deux filles, ses cheveux bruns saupoudrés de neige fondue, et retira sa doudoune, ses gants et son bonnet avant de déguster son goûter avec les autres.

« Les filles sortent à quelle heure de l'art plastique ? » demanda Jack.

Mérida haussa les épaules tout en continuant de dévorer sa crêpe, et Elsa lui répondit qu'elles sortaient vers quatorze heures. Ils discutèrent de leur journée, comme à leur habitude : Mérida avait failli faire exploser le contenu de sa fiole en chimie, et Jack avait presque écopé de quelques heures de retenues en plus à cause son professeur de mathématiques, qui lui vouait encore et toujours une haine pure et simple. Elsa et Harold discutèrent de leurs cours de mécanique, où ils avaient un petit projet à rendre pour la rentrée. Mérida et Jack, quant à eux, parlèrent de leur dernier cours de cuisine où Monsieur Gusteau avait encore une fois failli les mettre à la porte tellement leurs capacités à faire n'importe quoi pendant son cours le dépassait.

Après une bonne heure à rire et à discuter entre eux, ils entendirent la cloche sonner et virent Anna et Raiponce franchir le seuil de la pièce et se diriger vers eux :

« Coucou tout le monde ! Je vois que ça mange sans nous ? remarqua Raiponce en voyant les serviettes encore pleines de Nutella sur la table. Et après ça se dit amis…

-On vous en aurait bien pris, mais on aurait nulle part où les poser, et puis vous ne nous en aviez pas demandé alooors... tenta Harold, qui fut rapidement coupé par Anna.

-N'essaye pas de nous amadouer, vous êtes des traîtres c'est tout ! »

Les quatre autres rassemblèrent leurs affaires et ils se dirigèrent vers les casiers, où Raiponce et Elsa devaient récupérer quelques affaires. Cette dernière demanda à sa sœur où Hans était passé, et elle lui répondit qu'il était malade. Les deux filles prirent leurs cahiers, et Mérida demanda ce qu'ils avaient envie de faire pour ce dernier jour.

«Je propose une activité intellectuelle de très haut niveau pour cette dernière journée : la bataille de boules de neige ! »

Les cinq amis se retrouvèrent à regarder Harold d'un air interrogateur : Anna et Jack étaient du genre à proposer ce genre d'activité, mais pas Harold. Pourtant, il semblait bien décidé à faire cela, aussi Raiponce se précipita vers lui avant de dire :

«Equipe des gagnants ! Harold et moi on va vous enneiger, bande de perdants !

-Alors là, Blondinette, hors de question ! rétorqua Mérida en prenant le bras d'Elsa. On va vous lancer tellement de boules de neige dessus que vous allez geler sur place comme des bonhommes de neige !

-Très bien, dans ce cas… »

Jack se baissa légèrement et Anna grimpa sur son dos, et il se mit à courir dans le couloir pour atteindre plus rapidement la sortie, leur criant derrière son dos :

« Le dernier arrivé sera notre première cible ! »

Ils se regardèrent tous les quatre en souriant, une surveillante leur criant « MOINS DE BRUIT S'IL VOUS PLAIT » tandis qu'ils couraient vers la porte, suivant le brun et la rouquine. Anna dégringola du dos de son ami pour ne pas être ralentis et ils firent le tour du bâtiment pour aller derrière, où les arbres autour du lac feraient de bons abris pour eux.

Après avoir lancés leurs sacs sur un banc, ils se mirent à ramasser de la neige pour en jeter aux autres. Jack avait trouvé un grand chêne derrière lequel s'abriter, et Anna s'occupait de faire les munitions pour le jeune homme, qui tirait dans n'importe quel sens sans forcément chercher à bien viser. Harold, au contraire, mettait plus de temps pour faire en sorte de viser les points les plus sensibles : cou, visage, espaces de peau non couverts par des vêtements, bref toutes les parties sensibles. Raiponce et Elsa s'étaient livrées à une bataille sans merci, cette dernière faisant les boules de neige à une telle vitesse qu'elle avait toujours quelques munitions de côté pour elle et Mérida.

La guerre se déclara enfin lorsqu'Harold fit la chose à ne pas faire : il avait visé 'la bête', et il l'avait eu. Mérida retira la neige fondue de son visage, ses sourcils ayant un léger tic de rage. Elle regarda son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux, avant de lui cracher à la figure :

« Toi, Haddock, tu es mort. »

Harold n'avait jamais sprinté aussi rapidement de toute sa vie. La rouquine le poursuivait en hurlant des insultes, tout en grelottant à cause des restes de neige qui fondaient le long de son cou. Cependant, le garçon se fit rattraper après avoir dérapé sur une plaque de verglas. Non seulement il s'était fait mal au postérieur, mais une cinquantaine de kilos d'adolescente en colère venait de lui atterrir dessus et tentait de lui faire avaler de la neige à même le sol.

Après s'être débattus pendant plusieurs minutes sous les fous rires des quatre autres, Mérida réussit à aplatir le visage d'Harold dans la neige fraîche. Cependant, absorbée par sa victoire, elle ne le vit pas se relever et l'écraser sur le sol à son tour.

Ils s'assirent ensuite quelques minutes à une table pour reprendre leur souffle, fatigués par ces combats acharnés et sans merci.

« Je suis épuisée, souffla Anna, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Harold.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? Il nous reste encore une heure avant le prochain bus, dit celui-ci.

-J'ai une idée. »

Jack avait dit cela tout en fixant un point droit devant lui. Un peu plus bas se trouvait un lac, le lac du lycée où la plupart des gens venaient se baigner les orteils en été (même s'il était normalement défendu de s'en approcher). Jack marcha jusqu'à l'eau gelée, et posa son pied sur la plaque de glace.

« Jack, commença Elsa, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

-Mais si Elsa, regarde, le lac est entièrement gelé ! Ça devrait tenir sans problème… »

Elsa n'était pas vraiment rassurée. Raiponce, en voyant Jack monter sur la plaque de glace sans entendre un seul craquement, se dirigea également en sautillant vers le fameux lac.

Le jeune homme avait maintenant ses deux pieds dessus, et se tenait en équilibre pour ne pas glisser. Il commença à 'patiner' sur ses chaussures, ce qui était bien moins pratiques qu'avec des patins, mais la semelle de ses Converse usées glissait bien mieux. Les autres s'approchèrent un peu, Elsa méfiante, Mérida désespérée, Harold et Anna en souriant devant le regard enfantin de leur ami.

« Aller, vous venez ?

-Très peu pour moi, j'ai encore pleins de bleus à cause de mon dernier rendez-vous ! rappela Anna.

-J'arrive ! »

Raiponce s'approcha de la surface de l'eau, légèrement réticente à s'engager sur ce terrain glissant, mais envieuse de patiner sur cette grande étendue. Elle avança un pied et Jack revint vers elle pour l'aider à se tenir :

« C'est bon ? Tu ne glisses pas trop ? Tient toi à mon bras, là… »

Elle mit ensuite ses deux pieds, et après quelques minutes à vaciller, elle tenait enfin debout. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire, à la fois de joie et de panique. Elle commença à avancer un pied devant l'autre en se retenant à son meilleur ami de temps à autre pour ne pas tomber.

« C'est vraiment cool ! C'est encore mieux qu'à la patinoire ! dit Raiponce en souriant.

-Ne vous éloignez pas trop, hein ! prévint Harold, toujours debout sur le bord.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pa… »

CRAC !

Le rire de Raiponce s'éteignit immédiatement, coupé par le craquement sinistre de la glace qui se fissure. Juste entre elle et Jack, très fine, mais immense. La glace s'était brisée en deux, et ils se faisaient face l'un à l'autre, le rire ayant laissé place à la panique.

« JACK ! RAIPONCE ! REVENEZ VITE ! »

Anna criait sur le rebord du lac, totalement paniquée. Harold et Mérida étaient partis en courant chercher une branche d'arbre assez longue pour réussir à tirer leurs amis de cette dangereuse idée, tandis qu'Elsa restait statique, le visage en proie à une décision qui semblait impossible à prendre.

« Raiponce, Raiponce lève les yeux. Raiponce regarde-moi ! »

Il avait parlé calmement, mais son ton était ferme. La jeune blonde releva les yeux, remplis de crainte, vers ceux de son meilleur ami.

« C'est ça, regarde-moi. Ne pense pas à la fissure, tu vas reculer doucement, pas à pas. Okay ?

-Okay. »

Elle lui avait répondu dans un souffle, ses jambes tremblaient, son corps semblait tétanisé par la peur. Cette eau doit être gelée. Et la glace craquait ?

Jack avant en même temps qu'elle, il réussit à enjamber la cassure, mais son pas sur l'autre bloc de glace fissura en partie celui-ci. Raiponce se remit à trembler de plus belle en entendant le bruit violent de cette glace, de tout ce froid qui venait de se briser et qui risquait de les emporter tous les deux.

« Jack… Jack j'ai peur. »

Elle sentait les larmes monter jusqu'à ses yeux, mais se retint de pleurer.

« Ca va aller, Punzie. Tu y es presque, encore trois pas et tu y es. »

Elle se concentra, prit son courage à demain, et recula, Jack avançant en même temps qu'elle.

Un.

Un craquement. Les yeux de Jack qui se baissent jusqu'au sol, son sourire qui s'éteint peu à peu. Il est cerné.

Deux.

Il relève les yeux vers elle, lui sourit, avant de regarder vers un point derrière elle et de hôcher la tête.

« Ne te retourne pas, lui dit-il. Recule, c'est fini, recule ! »

Mais lui n'avance plus ?

« Jack, Jack vient je t'en prie ! Avance Jack ! »

Trois.

Elle recule une dernière fois, et sent un bras puissant la tirer par la taille, avant de sentir le sol dur et froid sous ses pieds. Harold se trouve à ses côtés, tandis que Mérida tend une branche vers Jack dans l'espoir de le tirer jusqu'au rebord.

La branche effleure le bout des doigts de celui-ci avant qu'il ne croise le regard de Raiponce.

Soudain, le temps sembla se figer : la glace céda sous les pieds du jeune homme, et il tomba, tomba encore dans les eaux sombres et glacées.

« NOOOOON !

-JACK ! »

Le hurlement des deux filles étaient sorties du plus profond de leur être. Mérida jeta la branche sur le rebord et commença à se précipiter vers la glace avant qu'Anna ne la rattrape.

« ALLEZ CHERCHER DES SECOURS, cria Elsa totalement affolée, VITE ! »

Anna courut de toutes ses forces en direction du lycée, Mérida partant dans la direction opposée vers le gymnase. Raiponce, sous le choc, ne pouvait plus ni bouger ni parler. Elle se trouvait là, assise dans la neige, à se repasser la scène d'horreur devant ses yeux sans pouvoir rien faire. Juste à côté, Harold retirait ses couches de vêtements une à une, dans l'espoir de plonger chercher son meilleur ami :

« Harold ! Harold non ne fais pas ça, tu vas te tuer ! protesta Elsa.

-Et lui ? Et lui Elsa ?! Je ne laisserai pas mon meilleur ami mourir ! »

Il la fixa droit dans les yeux, le regard dur et désespéré. Elle voyait dans ses yeux verts toute sa détermination mais également sa peur, la même peur qui reflétait sur son visage.

« Alors laisse-moi t'aider. »

Elsa posa un pied sur la glace, lentement, de peur de briser de nouveau la glace trompeuse. Harold allait l'en empêcher, mais il se stoppa net en voyant ce qui arrivait : la jeune fille s'était abaissée vers la glace, la paume à plat contre la surface dure et froide, et celle-ci donnait l'impression de se durcir de plus en plus, comme si la simple volonté d'Elsa la contrôlait.

« Elsa tu… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, court ! Je ne la contrôle pas totalement, il ne faut pas que la glace se referme sur lui ! »

Harold secoua la tête et prit son courage à demain : il retira son t-shirt et son pantalon et se retrouva en caleçon et en chaussettes. Entre temps, Raiponce s'était relevée, attirée par la force qui se dégageait d'Elsa. Elle avait récupéré la branche d'arbre sur la rive, et suivit Harold jusqu'aux bords de la glace, qui avaient durci grâce à la magie d'Elsa.

Le garçon retint son souffle, respira un bon coup, son corps brûlant sous le froid de l'hiver, et ne pensa qu'à une seule chose : Jack.

Il s'assit sur le rebord tandis que Raiponce plongeait la branche d'eau pour les remonter. Les pieds du brun touchèrent la surface de l'eau, et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri tant l'eau était glacée. Il prit son courage à demain et se jeta à l'eau, sans trop réfléchir.

L'eau semblait l'assaillir de toute part : il avait l'impression d'être transpercé de mille lames à la fois, d'être plongé dans un feu ardent. Tous ses sens étaient embrouillés, mais il se mit à nager vers le fond, toujours plus bas. Tout était sombre. La faible lueur de la surface ne permettait qu'une vision très réduite. Cependant, un éclat attira son œil à quelques mètres de lui : la montre de Jack.

Ses poumons commençaient à manquer d'oxygène, mais il savait que s'il remontait, il n'arriverait plus à redescendre pour venir le chercher. Il se concentra sur ce reflet, sur ce minuscule éclat d'espoir, et nagea jusqu'à lui. Après avoir bien calé le lourd corps de son meilleur ami, il donna un coup de pied sur le fond boueux et vaseux du lac pour se donner de l'impulsion, et se mit à battre des pieds de toutes ses forces.

Mais l'oxygène lui manquait. Ses poumons se rétractaient sous sa poitrine, et Jack semblait peser des tonnes à cause de ses vêtements imprégnés d'eau. Il ne devait pas abandonner. La surface n'était pas loin ! Soudain, quelque chose lui érafla le bras, et l'espoir lui revint soudainement : Raiponce !

Quelques instants plus tard, il se trouvait allongé sur la glace, à suffoquer et à recracher l'eau qui avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans ses poumons. Il sentit une couverture recouvrir ses épaules et une présence chaude l'entourer de ses bras. Il était heureux d'avoir cette chevelure rousse et d'être sorti de cet enfer. Mais il se rappela l'essentiel :

« Jack… murmura-t-il, où est… Jack ?

-Il est là, il est là ne t'inquiète pas, réchauffe-toi ! »

Mérida lui frictionnait les épaules pour le réchauffer avant de remarquer la large coupure sur son bras. Un professeur quelconque arriva et commença à s'occuper de lui. Il se laissa faire après avoir enfin vu Jack, allongé sur le dos, subissant un massage cardiaque de la part de Bunnymund :

« Allez, mon grand… c'est pas le moment de lâcher… allez Frost ! »

Elsa se tenait à genoux juste à côté, les yeux emplis de larmes, tandis que Raiponce et Anna racontaient ce qu'il s'était passé à la directrice du lycée, madame Poppins. L'adjoint, monsieur Jafar, lui lança un regard haineux avant de se reconcentrer sur ce que les filles lui expliquaient. Les choses s'enchaînèrent ensuite très rapidement, tout comme la chute l'avait été.

Jack recracha ce qui semblait être des litres d'eau, plié en deux au milieu de la neige. Tout le monde se précipita vers lui, et au même instant arrivèrent les secours ainsi que la mère de Jack, Barbara.

Leur meilleur ami était sauvé, Harold croisa le regard du jeune homme, qui retomba sur le sol, perdant connaissance. Les urgences le déposèrent sur une civière avant de l'embarquer dans la camionnette, gyrophares allumés, Barbara Frost pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps en voyant son fils dans cet état.

«Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a par ici… le super-héros de la journée ? »

Une jeune femme des urgences s'approcha de lui, ce qui força Mérida à se décaler sur le côté. Après lui avoir donné de quoi se couvrir convenablement, elle prit sa tension ainsi que sa température pour éviter l'hypothermie. Elle banda rapidement la blessure sur son bras qui n'était que superficielle, et passa ensuite à Elsa et Raiponce, qui étaient présentes durant le sauvetage.

Après une discussion avec ce qui semblait être le chef des urgentistes, Barbara monta dans le véhicule avant que les portes ne se referment, et qu'ils ne s'éloignent. Harold avait rejoint les filles, qui avaient visiblement toutes pleurées. Même Mérida reniflait encore bruyamment, le sillon de ses larmes creusant ses pommettes.

« Et bien jeunes gens... commença la directrice. Venez donc dans mon bureau en attendant vos parents, je pense que vous avez bien besoin d'une boisson chaude et de réconfort. »

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous assis dans le bureau administratif, tasses de chocolat dans les mains, couvertures autour des épaules. Monsieur Jafar se tenait droit comme un piquet face à la fenêtre, comme si la situation était tout à fait banale. Monsieur Bunnymund était resté en retrait, le visage soucieux.

« Très bien… est-ce que l'un de vous se sent prêt à me raconter ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ? »

Le visage de madame Poppins semblait dur, ce qui était compréhensible, mais son air inquiet avait un côté plutôt réconfortant. Anna et Elsa sanglotaient encore, tandis que Mérida était occupée à arracher minutieusement les petites peaux autour de ses ongles, battant la mesure avec son pied. Harold allait prendre la parole, mais il fut étonnement coupé par Raiponce, qui semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

Elle expliqua tout de A à Z, comment ils étaient partis s'amuser sur le chemin à l'arrière du lycée, comment Jack avait eu l'idée d'aller patiner et qu'elle avait décidé de le suivre. Elle expliqua la tétanie qu'elle avait subi lorsqu'elle était retournée au sol, et la chute de Jack dans les eaux glacées du lac. Elle expliqua que Mérida et Anna étaient parties en courant chercher des secours, que monsieur Bunnymund était arrivé tandis qu'elle sortait les deux garçons de l'eau à l'aide d'une branche, et que sans lui ils seraient sans doute restés tous les deux au fond de la vase.

« J'espère que vous vous rendez bien compte de votre inconscience… »

Raiponce baissa les yeux honteusement. Jamais elle n'aurait dû encourager Jack, et elle avait faible. Faible de ne pas bouger tandis que son meilleur ami se noyait.

« Mais également courageux. Sans l'aide de votre camarade Harold, monsieur Frost ne serait sans doute plus des nôtres aujourd'hui. De plus, miss Dunbroch et Arendelle, vous avez très bien réagit en courant nous chercher, je vous remercie. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais contacter madame Frost pour obtenir des nouvelles de votre ami. Vous pouvez y aller, restez dans la salle des professeurs en attendant vos responsables. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie, Bunnymund leur tenant la porte, mais madame Poppins interpella Elsa :

« J'aimerai que tu reviennes me voir après, si cela ne te dérange pas. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, avant de quitter le bureau également.

Stoïck était déjà là, à la grande surprise de son fils. Le père se précipita vers son fils et le serra dans ses bras de toute sa force.

« Aïe… papa, tu viens de briser mes omoplates… »

Après lui avoir demandé s'il allait bien, il demanda également des explications à Harold, qui répéta la même histoire que Raiponce il y a quelques instants. Stoïck ne dit rien durant tout le récit, et restait encore bouche bée une fois celui-ci terminé.

« Votre fils a agi comme un vrai héros monsieur Haddock, ajouta Bunnymund. »

Harold se mit à rougir furieusement, avant de lâcher une grimace de douleur : le pansement autour de son bras lui tirait la peau dans tous les sens, et il n'avait qu'une seule hâte, c'était de rentrer chez lui pour dormir et oublier cette journée absolument catastrophique. Il embrassa les quatre filles qui lui firent un énorme câlin, avant de partir avec son père et de rentrer chez lui. Mérida partir quelques minutes plus tard, récupérée par sa mère qui était dans un état de panique impressionnant. Après que sa fille l'ait rassurée, elle se calma et promit à Mérida de l'emmener voir Jack à l'hôpital dès que possible.

« Il ne reste plus que nous. » remarqua Anna.

Dix-huit heures sonnait, et la nuit était déjà tombée depuis une bonne heure au moins. Les trois jeunes filles étaient assises dans les fauteuils de la salle des profs, Bunnymund adossé au mur, tapant du pied sur le sol. Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent durer des heures, Elsa fut appelée par monsieur Jafar à rejoindre le bureau de la directrice.

Elsa n'avait pas trop confiance en cet homme : il semblait mauvais, avec ses yeux tombants et son bouc qu'il ne cessait de lisser entre ses doigts squelettiques. La jeune fille entra dans le bureau et il ferma la porte derrière elle, la laissant seule face à la directrice.

« Assieds-toi, je ne te veux aucun mal. »

Elsa obéit, et s'assit sur la chaise face au bureau massif. Poppins était une très belle femme, avec sa peau claire et ses yeux bleus très perçants. Elle semblait calme, compatissante. Malgré cela, Elsa avait juste envie de partir loin d'ici et de ne jamais revenir.

« Monsieur Bunnymund m'a raconté quelque chose… quelque chose qu'il dit être improbable, voire impossible si j'ose le croire. Quelque chose que l'on ne trouve pas dans ce monde. Tu vois peut-être de quoi je veux parler ? »

Elsa était figée sur place. _Ils savent_ , pensa-t-elle. _Ils ont compris_. Elle tenta de garder son calme et de ne pas exploser, de ne rien laisser paraître. Ils ne devaient rien savoir. Ce secret avait été bien gardé pendant des années, et les seules personnes au courant n'étaient plus là pour dévoiler quoi que ce soit. Si madame Poppins découvrait son secret, c'était la fin.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous par…

-Tu n'es pas seule, Elsa. »

La jeune fille avait relevé les yeux en même temps que tout s'effondrait. Elle ne le contrôlait plus, elle ne l'avait jamais contrôlé. Elle s'était relevée brusquement en entendant cela, les poings crispés, les yeux brillant de fureur et d'années à se cacher. La température avait chuté d'au moins dix degrés, et des pics de glace avaient émergé du sol tout autour d'elle, dans une sorte de posture de défense.

« C'est prodigieux… exprima Mme Poppins dans un murmure.

-Prodigieux ? Prodigieux ? répéta Elsa, gagnée par la colère. C'est une malédiction ! Cela n'apporte que de la souffrance, il faut se cacher, souffrir continuellement ! »

Elle se mit à faire les cent pas, réfléchissant à toute allure. Elle était coincée : son secret avait été révélé, sa magie avait explosé au grand jour. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher cela.

« Elsa… Elsa je t'en prie calme toi…

-Comment voulez-vous que je me calme quand je suis seule, j'ai toujours été seule ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de devoir se cacher, de toujours faire attention à tout garder sous contrôle, à…

-Je sais ce que c'est. Elsa, écoute-moi, calme-toi. »

La jeune fille s'arrêta, et les volutes de cristaux tombèrent au sol comme une fine couche de poussière. Elle défia du regard cette femme, cette femme qui voulait la comprendre, mais qui ne savait rien.

Et pourtant, Elsa fut surprise. Surprise par le calme face à la tempête, surprise face au visage serein qui la regardait, et qui semblait la comprendre. Madame Poppins se leva à son tour, lentement, et ramassa son petit sac à main au coin de la pièce. Elsa se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire : sortir son téléphone pour filmer le monstre ? Celle qui avait des pouvoirs de glace capables de tuer ?

A sa plus grande stupeur, elle n'en fit rien. Elle en retira un vulgaire bout de bois, ce qu'elle trouva encore plus étrange : quelle personne saine d'esprit gardait des branches dans son sac à main ? Elle la prit entre ses mains et effectua quelques tourbillons avec, tels une fée avec sa baguette magique. La glace et les cristaux qui recouvraient le sol se mirent à virevolter tout autour de la pièce, et à former une tornade miniature autour de la pointe de cette baguette. En quelques secondes, toute trace de magie disparut du bureau, et Elsa se retrouva face à cette femme, comme dix minutes avant, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

« Tu n'es plus seule Elsa. Tu ne l'as jamais vraiment été. »

Les émotions accumulées lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux, et elle tomba en larmes sur le sol. La directrice vint s'agenouiller à côté d'elle pour la réconforter, avant de la réinstaller dans le fauteuil et de lui servir une nouvelle boisson. Elle y ajouta une cuillère d'une mixture dorée, qu'elle indiqua comme étant un remontant. Etrangement, Elsa décida de lui faire confiance.

« Tes pouvoirs te sont comme une malédiction, car on t'a toujours dicté qu'ils en étaient une, expliqua Poppins. La magie a toujours existé, tu sais ? Mais nous avons toujours été persécutés, car nous sommes différents. Mais la différence n'est jamais synonyme de mauvais, Elsa. Tu as un grand pouvoir, et si tu t'entraînais, tu serai capable de grandes choses.

-Je ne peux pas, répliqua-t-elle les yeux baissés. J'en suis incapable…

-Ecoute : tu sais que ce lycée trie les élèves sur le volet, n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi ? »

La directrice de Walt Works semblait animée d'une fierté sans égal, alors qu'elle lui expliquait tout : comment ils trouvaient des élèves venant de nombreux endroits différents, et comment chaque personne au sein de cet établissement avait quelque chose de spécial. Des pouvoirs magiques, une spécialité extraordinaire, ou simplement un talent sans égal, chacun ici avait été choisi pour une simple et bonne raison : parce qu'ils étaient différents.

« Tu as sauvé ton ami Jack également, même si Harold a eu le courage de sauter dans cette eau glacée… sans toi, la glace se serait brisée entièrement, et vous n'auriez pas pu le récupérer à temps. Mais ton travail ne se termine pas là…

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai eu un collègue de l'hôpital au téléphone, un ancien élève de Walt Works. Le docteur Jumba est un scientifique que je qualifierai… d'excentrique, mais c'est un très bon docteur. Seulement, il ne m'apporte pas de réjouissances… »

Madame Poppins la regarda gravement, avant de lui expliquer l'état de Jack :

« Il est… dans une sorte de coma. Il m'a expliqué que le froid ne lui avait pas fait de dégâts à proprement parler, mais qu'il avait pris possession de lui. Son corps gèle petit à petit, et si on ne fait rien… il se pourrait que son sort soit irréversible. »

Le choc était dur. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une vie sans Jack : son rire, ses blagues stupides, sa tête d'immature qui culminait deux têtes au-dessus d'elle… elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer le perdre, le voir… mourir ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Elsa, qui étouffa un sanglot.

-Nous, rien. Mais toi, Elsa, tu peux le sauver. Toi seule peux le faire. »

* * *

Alors ?

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, car j'ai a-do-ré écrire ce chapitre ! L'état de Jack, les pouvoirs d'Elsa, que de rebondissements ! Dites-moi tout ce que vous en avez pensé (j'insiste).

Je remercie les habitués pour leurs reviews, c'est-à-dire Night Bloody,, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, AmandineReader, Toru et un guest.

Je vous donne rendez-vous très bientôt pour le premier chapitre : que va-t-il donc se passer ? Que va-t-il arriver à Jack ? Comment les autres vont réagir aux pouvoirs d'Elsa ? Vous le saurez dans la suite de Walt Works.

Merci encore pour votre lecture et votre soutien, je vous adore 3

- _Delenya_


	12. Chapitre 12

_Bonjour/bonsoir à toutes et à tous !_

Bienvenue sur Walt Works pour un tout nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère de tout mon cœur, va vous plaire !

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent aux studios d'animation Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks. En revanche, l'histoire est ma propriété, merci de ne pas plagier.

Bonne lecture à vous, et à tout de suite !

* * *

La chambre était plutôt spacieuse. Une grande fenêtre cachée par des rideaux blancs à fleurs, un grand lit qui occupait le centre de la pièce, où reposait un jeune homme. Son lourd sommeil rendait son visage statique, sans expression, les paupières closes et le teint pâle. Parmi sa chevelure brune, des mèches blanches, comme si la couleur en avait été entièrement retirée, parsemaient sa tête. Autour de lui, une femme et une petite fille étaient assises, se tenant les mains, observant.

« Il a l'air calme pour une fois… chuchota la jeune fille.

-C'est vrai… pour une fois, il ne t'embête pas trop ! rétorqua sa mère, un faible sourire au visage.

-Justement… il m'embête encore plus en étant comme ça qu'en étant un insupportable abruti… »

Barbara lâcha un rire léger en entendant Emma dire cela. Elle tentait de le cacher, mais elle était très affectée par l'état de son frère. Allongé dans ce lit, seul, il avait l'air si faible. Sa pâleur de mort ne les rassurait pas non plus, malgré le bon espoir du médecin.

Le docteur Jumba était déjà venu trois fois ce matin, et devait revenir dans environ une heure pour vérifier son état de nouveau. C'était un homme plutôt gros, au visage très rond et au fort accent russe dont Emma aimait se moquer pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. Car effectivement, ce n'était pas vraiment la grande joie.

Jack se trouvait dans une sorte de coma depuis déjà trois jours, trois jours durant lesquels Barbara Frost n'avait pas quitté le chevet de son fils. _Il a tellement grandit_ , avait-elle pensé. Docteur Jumba ne savait pas ce que Jack avait exactement. Son cœur battait, il respirait très faiblement, mais sa température corporelle stagnait autour des vingt degrés, ce qui rendait la chose très délicate, et tout à fait surnaturelle. Sa peau semblait être de glace, et n'importe quel contact donnait des frissons.

« Je n'ai jamais vu ça de toute ma carrière, expliqua le docteur vers huit heures ce matin-là. Je travaille dur pour essayer de trouver un remède, mais il va falloir être patiente, madame Frost ! »

Elle était donc patiente. Son travail l'avait appelé plusieurs fois, elle avait simulé une grippe pour tout de même recevoir sa paye et pouvoir finir le mois avec assez de moyens. Elle caressa les cheveux de son fils, son enfant, tout en soupirant en voyant ces mèches blanches qui se multipliaient, et qui l'effrayaient encore plus. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Et à quoi était-ce dû ? Barbara aurait aimé le savoir…

Emma observait son frère, le regard mélancolique. Elle aussi était très inquiète, malheureusement, personne ne pouvait rien faire. Il fallait attendre, attendre encore et toujours.

Les pensées pénibles qui traversaient l'esprit des deux filles Frost furent interrompues par un coup frappé à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

S'attendant à voir le médecin ou une infirmière, Madame Frost fut plus que surprise de voir la directrice de Walt Works au seuil de la porte, en compagnie de Raiponce et Elsa, les deux amies de Jack.

« Bonjour, madame Frost. Vous allez bien ? »

Elle vint serrer la main de la mère de Jack, un air compatissant sur le visage.

« Oh, je… oui, oui ça va, je vous remercie. Bonjour, les filles ! ajouta-t-elle. Sans vouloir être indiscrète, que faites-vous ici madame Poppins ?

-J'ai ici deux personnes qui pourraient peut-être aider votre fils. J'en ai parlé au docteur Jumba, il pense que cela pourrait marcher, seulement nous avons besoin de votre confiance absolue et de votre silence le plus total. Je peux vous demander cela ? »

Barbara ne comprenait plus rien : comment deux jeunes filles, deux adolescentes pouvaient-elles aider son fils comateux quand même un médecin ne le pouvait pas ? Son visage devait montrer son inquiétude, car la vieille femme indiqua qu'il ne risquait rien de plus grave. Barbara croisa le regard de sa fille, toute aussi intriguée qu'elle, et acquiesça pour indiquer son accord.

Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Son fils était dans le coma, un coma que personne ne comprenait, et elle-même ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Ce sentiment d'impuissance était tout simplement insupportable.

Les deux sœurs s'avancèrent vers le lit d'hôpital, le visage attristé. Elles semblaient avoir les larmes aux yeux en le voyant ainsi, les lumières, les perfusions et les 'bip bip' incessants tout autour de lui.

Raiponce leva les yeux vers sa sœur, puis vers Barbara et Emma, avant de les prévenir toutes les trois :

« Je vous en prie… n'ayez pas peur, et faites-moi confiance. D'accord ? »

En voyant l'attente qu'elle suscitait, elle respira profondément et s'assit sur le bord du lit, juste à côté de son meilleur ami. Elle détacha ses longs cheveux blonds avant de les lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent en cascade sur Jack.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Madame Poppins jeta un regard grave à la mère du jeune homme, qui semblait sceptique. Elle croisa les bras en regardant la jeune fille faire, ne comprenant plus rien.

Raiponce s'éclaircit la voix, et fit la chose la plus improbable qui soit : elle se mit à chanter.

 _« Fleur aux pétales d'or, répand ta magie…_

 _Inverse le temps, rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris. »_

D'abord sur le point de faire sortir les trois personnes de la chambre en furie, Barbara resta finalement sur place lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il se passait : tandis qu'elle chantait, sa chevelure s'était illuminée d'un éclat doré, brillant comme un soleil enflammé. Cela semblait dégager de la chaleur, une chaleur douce et revigorante, qui donnait l'impression de retirer toute la fatigue accumulée de ces derniers jours.

 _« Guéris les blessures, éloigne la pluie._

 _Ce destin impur, rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris ! Ce qu'il m'a pris… »_

Elsa était également sous le choc. Bouleversée, soulagée, impressionnée, tous ces sentiments se mêlaient en elle alors que la chevelure de Raiponce reprenait son blond normal, la douce chaleur s'évaporant tout autour.

Jack était toujours allongé, inconscient. Cependant, ses joues avaient repris quelques légères couleurs, et même si sa peau était toujours glacée, il semblait mieux respirer. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite, la vie semblait s'être accélérée un peu en lui, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il reprenne conscience.

« Je… je… qu'est-ce que… »

Barbara était encore abasourdie, les yeux écarquillés et fixant la jeune fille qu'elle connaissait depuis que Jack était au collège. Cette dernière redescendit du lit, le visage rougi sous le regard des autres, et se recula contre le mur, silencieuse. Son idée n'avait pas fonctionnée.

En effet, après l'accident, elle était venue voir Madame Poppins dans son bureau juste après qu'Elsa en soit sortie, et lui avait révélé son secret, son pouvoir. Elle avait toujours caché sa magie, et seuls ses parents étaient au courant de ce don prodigieux qu'elle possédait. D'abord effrayés, ils avaient ensuite tout fait pour qu'elle réussisse à vivre avec cela, en étant différente. Cependant, ils lui avaient conseillé de garder cette magie secrète : les gens devenaient malhonnêtes lorsqu'un grand pouvoir se trouvait à leur portée.

Madame Poppins, dont le regard était resté vague durant quelques minutes, reprit ses esprits et prit la parole :

« Eh bien… merci d'avoir essayé, Raiponce. Son état semble être légèrement plus stable… et c'était très courageux de ta part.

-Merci… mais si même mon pouvoir ne l'a pas réveillé, alors… »

Elle tentait de rester positive, mais sa magie ne l'avait jamais déçue. Cette fois-ci, cela n'avait pas fonctionné, et elle avait bien peur d'y voir un mauvais présage.

« Il reste un espoir… un mince espoir, expliqua la directrice. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, madame Frost, soyez confiante. Nous trouverons une solution. Je vais aller m'entretenir avec le docteur Jumba.

-D'accord, très bien, je… d'accord. »

Barbara hocha la tête, tandis qu'Emma, à côté d'elle, regardait toujours Raiponce avec un air impressionné et admiratif. La meilleure amie de son frère avait des pouvoirs magiques, des pouvoirs de guérisons qui rendaient ses cheveux lumineux. On se serait cru dans un conte de fée !

Mais contrairement aux contes, son frère n'allait pas bien, et ses chances de s'en sortir s'étaient considérablement réduites. Elle se rassit sur la chaise au fond de la chambre, et se mit à gribouiller dans un carnet pour se changer les idées.

De leurs côtés, Elsa et Raiponce avaient laissées madame Poppins dans le bureau du docteur, et discutaient frénétiquement dans la petite salle d'attente, totalement déserte.

« Tu as des… des pouvoirs ! Tu as de la magie ! exulta Elsa. Et tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé, Raiponce c'est absolument fantastique !

-Je ne devais rien dire, tu comprends… les gens, les gens pourraient s'en servir à mauvais escient, et cela pourrait devenir dangereux. En plus… si on coupe une mèche de mes cheveux, ils deviennent bruns et perdent leurs pouvoirs. Regarde. »

Elle rassembla ses cheveux sur son épaule et dégagea sa nuque, où une courte mèche brune se cachait sous l'épaisse chevelure blonde.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais jamais couper tes cheveux, dit-elle en souriant. C'est vraiment prodigieux… J'aimerai être comme toi, avoir un pouvoir aussi fantastique.

-J'imagine… mais tu sais, c'est très dur à supporter des fois, de devoir se cacher tout le temps… expliqua Raiponce.

-Je le sais…

-Comment cela ? »

Elsa se mit à trépigner sur sa chaise, hésitant à révéler la véritable raison de sa venue ici. Elle prit une profonde respiration, et décida de se lancer. Après tout, Raiponce avait eu confiance en elle ?

Elle tenta de se concentrer pour que ses pouvoirs ne dégénèrent pas, et toucha le mur du bout de son doigt. Immédiatement, une couche de givre et de glace se mit à apparaître progressivement, recouvrant entièrement la peinture grise du mur.

« Disons que la magie doit être une histoire de famille ? » répondit Elsa avec un léger sourire.

La réaction de Raiponce fut exactement celle d'Elsa quelques minutes auparavant : bouche grande ouverte, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes et un étrange sentiment d'euphorie qui lui traversait l'esprit. Elle se sentit soudainement plus libre, libre de pouvoir partager ce secret avec quelqu'un qui non seulement l'accepterait, mais la comprendrait.

Elle se précipita dans les bras de sa cousine qui répondit étrangement à son étreinte, évitant de poser ses mains pour ne pas la congeler elle aussi.

« C'est donc pour cela que Poppins t'as gardé dans son bureau ? Et qu'elle t'a emmené aujourd'hui ?

-Elle pense que… elle pense que je peux sauver Jack avec mes pouvoirs. Mais je ne vois pas comment, ajouta Elsa. Je n'ai pas la guérison comme toi, mes pouvoirs sont ceux de la neige, du froid, de la glace… cela ne fait que créer ou détruire, cela ne sauve pas les gens. Et encore moins quand on n'arrive pas à les contrôler.»

Raiponce vit un éclat de colère mêlé de tristesse passer dans le regard de la jeune fille. Il est vrai que son pouvoir à elle avait toujours était naturel à contrôler, il ne lui était jamais arrivé d'ennuis à cause de cela (à part en cours de musique au collège, où elle avait simulé le mutisme durant quatre ans, ce qui lui avait valu de très beaux zéros en chant). Elsa, elle, avait une grande force sauvage et incontrôlable enfermée en elle, doublé du fait que personne à part elle n'était au courant, et ce depuis la mort de ses parents. Cela expliquait cependant bien des choses, comme les vagues de froid qui surgissaient à des moments de la journée lorsqu'Elsa ressentait une très forte émotion, comme la colère ou la tristesse.

« Tu ne les contrôles pas du tout ? demanda Raiponce, compréhensive.

-Très rarement. Quand Jack est tombé, j'ai réussi à concentrer la glace à certains endroits pour qu'elle ne se referme pas entièrement, mais un peu plus longtemps et je n'aurais plus réussi à la garder ainsi. C'est la première fois que j'ai réussi à ordonner quelque chose à ma magie, la première fois où je la contrôlais et pas l'inverse, expliqua la jeune blonde.

-Tu devrais t'entraîner, rétorqua Raiponce. Maintenant que tout le monde le sait, tu pourras t'en servir quand tu voudras, et apprendre à contrôler ta magie !

-Attend, quoi ? Oh non non non, les autres ne doivent pas savoir… imagine, imagine qu'il arrive quelque chose… je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. C'est une malédiction, cela n'attire que le malheur. Je ne peux pas me permettre de blesser encore quelqu'un avec ces pouvoirs.

-Encore ? »

Elles furent interrompues par l'ouverture de la porte, et par l'arrivée de Madame Poppins, accompagnée d'Harold. Ce dernier leur dit bonjour avec un énorme câlin, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elles, en face de leur directrice. Celle-ci ferma la porte à clé depuis son siège d'un coup de poignet, ce qui n'impressionna pour le coup que le jeune garçon.

«Attendez, je rêve ou il vient de se passer un truc de fou là ?

-Monsieur Haddock, il y a des choses que vous devez savoir. Et mesdemoiselles Corona et Arendelle ici présentes vont se faire un plaisir de vous expliquer, si j'en crois ce que je vois derrière vous. »

Le mur. Le mur entièrement recouvert de glace. C'est fou comme on pouvait rapidement oublier ce qu'on avait fait dans la demi-heure précédente !

En voyant l'expression totalement affolée et incompréhensive d'Harold, les deux jeunes filles lui expliquèrent tout, faisant même une rapide démonstration de leurs talents. Les secondes furent longues, durant lesquelles Harold mit sa tête entre ses mains, totalement choqué par ces révélations.

« Je ne suis donc pas fou ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu as contrôlé la glace ! Elle était en train de se disloquer, et toi tu l'as contrôlée ! Tu as reformé la glace pour que j'aille sauver Jack, c'est ça ?

-Exact, approuva Elsa.

-Et moi qui croyais perdre la tête ! »

Madame Poppins mit les trois adolescents en garde, quant au fait qu'ils ne devaient pas révéler cela à tout bout de champ :

« Les gens deviennent mauvais lorsque quelque chose les dépasse. Ces pouvoirs sont des outils, des dons très précieux, des cadeaux ayant plus de valeur que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, même si vous n'en avez parfois pas l'impression, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard d'Elsa.

-Mais madame… je n'ai pas de pouvoirs moi, expliqua Harold de façon évidente. Bien sûr, je ne dirai rien, croix de bois croix de fer, si je mens, qu'Odin me perde ! Mais pourquoi m'en parler à moi aussi ?

-Parce que toi aussi, tu as ton rôle à jouer Harold. Je vous l'ai dit, cette école a bien des choses à cacher, et même si tu ne le sais pas encore, tu auras ton rôle à jouer. Il en est de même pour vos amis Jack, Mérida et Anna. Vous vous êtes très bien trouvé tous les six, si je dois dire. »

Elle leur lança un regard malicieux, qui les déconcerta légèrement. Laissant Harold plutôt pensif, elle rouvrit la porte et laissa entrer le docteur.

« Docteur Jumba, je vous présente Harold, Elsa et Raiponce, des élèves de notre école et les amis de Jack. Je vais vous laisser… expliquer vos plans. »

* * *

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'Elsa était enfermée dans les toilettes de l'hôpital, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine, le cœur battant la chamade.

 _Calme-toi. Calme-toi et tout ira bien_.

Elle entendit la porte principale grincer tandis que quelqu'un entrait.

« Elsa ? »

 _Harold_.

« Elsa, sors de là… soit tu as totalement la trouille à cause de ce que Jumba a dit, soit tu as une diarrhée d'enfer et il faudrait soigner ça ! »

Elle rit doucement entre deux sanglots en entendant cela. Tout autour d'elle tombait de fins flocons de neige, recouvrant le sol carrelé d'une pellicule blanche. Les murs avaient gelé, cette fois-ci de manière totalement incontrôlée, et elle gardait ses mains derrière ses cuisses dans l'espoir de contrôler ses pouvoirs. Mauvaise nouvelle, le fait d'essayer de les arrêter ne faisait que les décupler.

Elle sentit un poids s'adosser contre la porte, juste devant elle, puis Harold reprit la parole :

« Ecoute, ma belle… je sais bien que ça doit être très dur. Enfin, en fait je n'en sais rien du tout, mais j'imagine que ça doit l'être. Mais tes pouvoirs… cette magie que tu as, ce n'est pas mauvais. Même si tu penses que ça l'est, et bien tu ne dois pas, affirma Harold. Ce que Jumba te demande est une énorme responsabilité, et personne ne devrait avoir quelque chose d'aussi dur à faire de toute sa vie. Mais, pour Jack, tu devrais essayer. Et si cela échoue… et bien tu auras essayé. Ce ne sera pas de ta faute, parce que malgré toutes tes difficultés, tu auras tout fait pour réussir. Allez, sors de là… vient faire un câlin au meilleur ami du monde !

-Tu vas geler… »

En effet, Harold frissonnait déjà, ne portant qu'un polo. Il sourit en entendant le loquet s'ouvrir, et se recula de la porte pour la laisser sortir.

Elle avait du noir sous les yeux, et les joues rougies par les larmes. Il se dirigea vers elle et la serra fort dans ses bras, ignorant le froid et la peau gelée de son amie.

« Non, je ne vais pas geler. Je suis habitué au froid. »

Elle ouvrit ses bras et les passa autour du coup d'Harold, pleurant de tout son saoul sur son épaule, tandis que celui-ci lui caressait le dos pour la rassurer.

« Tu vas y arriver… j'ai confiance en toi.

-Et si j'échoue… si je n'arrive pas à retirer la glace de son cœur…

-Alors on regardera les pires photos dossiers de Jack en riant, et en repensant à toutes les blagues et les conneries qu'il a fait. »

Elle renifla bruyamment et essuya ses yeux, reprenant peu à peu son souffle, et essayant d'effacer les sanglots qui lui secouaient le corps. Harold la relâcha et l'observa, avant d'essuyer à son tour les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues roses.

« On dirait un panda dépressif. » lui dit-il en rigolant.

Elle sourit et partit vers le lavabo pour essuyer son visage et retirer les marques noires de ses yeux. Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie des toilettes, une femme y entra et s'arrêta net en voyant la plaque de verglas au sol et les flocons qui tombaient encore lentement du plafond.

« Ils ont vraiment fait une très belle décoration de Noël, vous ne trouvez pas ? » dit Harold à la femme.

Insurgée par la présence d'un jeune homme dans les toilettes des filles, la vieille femme se mit à le réprimander tandis qu'il s'enfuyait en courant dans le couloir désert de l'hôpital, Elsa sur ses talons, pliée en deux.

« Une très belle décoration de Noël, répéta-t-elle une fois dans le bon couloir. Monsieur Haddock, vous êtes officiellement une andouille de première !

-Au moins, j'ai réussi à te faire rire ! »

Il lui sourit tendrement tandis que Raiponce revenait vers eux, le regard bas. Elle se réjouit de les revoir, se demandant où ils étaient passés.

« Je vous cherchais justement ! Anna et Mérida sont arrivées, expliqua-t-elle. Je… je leur ai tout raconté.

-Oh… comment ont-elles réagi ? demanda Elsa, plutôt inquiète.

-Je ne sais pas trop… Mérida semblait pensive, elle marmonnait quelque chose à propos de feux ou je ne sais quoi, et Anna m'a dit qu'elle avait mal à la tête et qu'elle avait besoin de temps.

-A la tête ? demanda Elsa soudainement.

-Heu, eh bien oui, pourquoi ? »

Elsa allait dire quelque chose mais fut interrompue par la sortie de Madame Frost, Emma, le docteur et Madame Poppins de la chambre de Jack.

« Elsa ? Tu penses être prête ? demanda le docteur Jumba avec son étrange accent russe.

-Je… je pense que oui. »

Harold lui frotta l'épaule tandis que Raiponce la prenait dans ses bras, en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Barbara Frost la regarda droit dans les yeux, le visage creusé par de longs cernes violacés.

« Bonne chance, Elsa. Je… sauve mon fils. Je t'en prie. »

La jeune fille acquiesça, et entra dans la chambre, seule. Jack était encore là, allongé, la respiration lente et la peau glacée. Elle qui ne ressentait d'habitude jamais le froid, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers ce lit d'hôpital, plus effrayant que n'importe quoi. Elle s'assit sur le rebord, et se mit à parler à Jack :

« Salut, toi. C'est assez… étrange, comme situation. De parler à quelqu'un qui ne nous entends sûrement pas. Depuis que tu es tombé, tu es là, sans connaissance. Tout le monde s'inquiète beaucoup tu sais… moi, je m'inquiète beaucoup. »

Elle marqua une pause, observant le visage calme de son ami, dont les traits ne montraient aucune expression particulière à part le calme. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant tous blancs, signe que la glace avait déjà pris contrôle de presque tout son corps.

« Tu as de la glace dans le corps… ce lac doit être magique, d'une même magie que la mienne. Pourquoi toi, je n'en ai aucune idée. Tu aurais déjà dû être mort, personne ne survit à des températures aussi basses… cette glace te préserve, mais si elle touche ton cœur… ce sera finit. On m'a demandé de te la retirer, cette glace, de l'empêcher de te tuer. Mais je n'ai jamais contrôlé mes pouvoirs… et pourtant je suis prête à tout pour te sauver Jack, mais… mais si j'échoue… sache que je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. »

Une larme coula de sa joue pour s'écraser sur celle de son ami, juste en dessous d'elle. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte sur le coup, mais elle s'était beaucoup approché d'un seul coup, et était maintenant à quelques centimètres de son visage, si pur et reposé. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et se releva, avant de poser sa main sur la poitrine de Jack.

Elle décida de compter jusqu'à dix, pour se calmer peu à peu.

 _Un, deux, trois…_

Elle respire doucement, tranquillement, en se concentrant sur chaque inspiration, son souffle formant des volutes dans le froid de la chambre.

 _…quatre, cinq, six…_

Ses yeux se ferment, elle n'entend plus que le bruit calme de sa respiration, et celle plus laborieuse de Jack.

 _… sept, huit, neuf…_

Elle sent la poitrine musclée se soulever sous sa main, elle sent chaque parcelle de son corps en contact avec sa paume, et essaye de sentir la glace, sentir le froid. Sentir toute cette magie enfouie à l'intérieur.

 _Dix_.

La glace, le froid, le sort qui enchaînait Jack, elle sentait tout ceci à travers elle, toute cette force qui se développait en lui, et qui s'approchait dangereusement de son cœur. Elle tenta de la retirer, d'enlever cette malédiction qui lui faisait du mal, mais la puissance la gela sur place. Elle était bloquée, trop assaillit par tant de pouvoir, un pouvoir dont elle n'avait jamais su se servir.

 _Pardonne-moi._

Alors qu'elle pensait que tout était fini, et qu'elle-même allait y passer, elle sentit un léger changement s'accorder au bout de sa main : comme un aimant, elle se dirigea d'elle-même, et la glace vint vers elle et s'extirpa du torse du jeune homme, dans une marée bleuâtre et visqueuse, s'évaporant autour d'elle en un millier de microparticules gelées. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, tant cette magie qui se dégageait était noire, et mauvaise. La glace s'enroula autour d'elle, murmurant son nom, et en un dernier effort, elle extirpa la dernière once de gel du corps de Jack, avant de s'effondrer à terre, entièrement vidée de ses forces.

* * *

Elsa se réveilla dans un fauteuil bien confortable, recouverte d'une couverture polaire grise qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Mérida, mais dans un endroit totalement inconnu.

Elle voulut détailler la pièce pour déterminer où elle se trouvait, mais fut stoppée par l'apparition soudaine de sa sœur dans ses bras, pleurant à chaude larmes. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Raiponce, Mérida, ainsi qu'Harold, qui la prirent dans ses bras chacun leur tour, un air soulagé sur le visage.

«Allons, laissez-la donc respirer un peu. »

Madame Poppins se trouvait là, en compagnie de monsieur et madame Corona, qui semblaient s'être beaucoup inquiétés également pour leur fille adoptive. Helga s'accroupit auprès d'Elsa et la serra dans ses bras, ce à quoi Elsa répondit chaleureusement, heureuse de sentir cette présence maternelle rien que pour elle.

Elle s'assit correctement et subit quelques vérifications sur son état par une infirmière de l'hôpital. Après cela, on lui servit un bon chocolat chaud, et elle demanda alors ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Tu as dormi presque vingt-quatre heures ! On était repartis dans la salle d'attente, juste à côté, quand tu es entrée dans la chambre de Jack, raconta Mérida. Quand le docteur Jumba est revenu, tu étais évanouie, avec une longue traînée de magie noire juste à côté qui tentait de s'échapper de la pièce. Madame Poppins est venue juste à temps et a capturé cette ombre, et on est venu s'occuper de toi.

-Et… Jack ? Comment va-t-il ? »

Ils se regardèrent tous, ce qui inquiéta la jeune fille qui faillit se remettre à pleurer, quand Harold lui répondit :

« Il s'est réveillé il y a quelques heures. Tu l'as sauvé, Elsa. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, soulagée par cette nouvelle. Elle regarda à l'extérieur, où le jour était tombé, faisant place à la nuit sombre et aux étoiles lumineuses.

« Est-ce que je pourrais lui rendre visite ? Et vous, vous l'avez vu ? demanda Elsa.

-Les autres sont allés lui rendre visite juste avant, expliqua la directrice. Il était assez faible, mais il se remettra vite. En revanche, il est déjà tard. Le docteur t'a prescrit une autre nuit de sommeil à l'hôpital, et tu pourras voir Jack demain matin à la première heure. »

Elsa hocha la tête, et après une heure à discuter avec ses amis en rigolant pour se changer les idées, les autres rentrèrent pour se reposer, et elle s'allongea dans son lit d'hôpital, terrassée par la fatigue.

Après une nuit sans rêves, Elsa fut réveillée vers huit heures du matin par une infirmière qui vint l'informer du réveil de son ami. La jeune fille dut subir encore d'autres examens, pour vérifier sa respiration, sa tête, vérifier qu'elle n'ait subi aucun traumatisme à cause de la force dégagée, etc. La seule douleur notable était son hématome au genou, dont elle avait écopé en tombant à terre. Après s'être habillée avec les vêtements déposés par ses parents la veille, elle enfila le pull vert qu'Harold lui avait laissé pour passer la nuit. Bien au chaud dans son pull en laine, elle suivit l'infirmière à travers les corridors de centre hospitalier, jusqu'à arriver devant cette porte qu'elle commençait à bien trop connaître à son goût.

Elle y toqua trois coups, avant d'entendre un léger « Entrez ! » venir de l'intérieur. Elle clancha la porte et entra dans la petite chambre.

« Bonjour, Jack. » dit-elle doucement.

Il l'accueillit avec un large sourire, assit sur son lit avec un plateau sur les jambes.

« Bonjour, princesse ! » lui répondit-il avec son sourire en coin habituel.

Elle lui rendit un sourire éclatant, trop heureuse de revoir son abruti d'ami sur pieds. Elle courut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, ce à quoi il répondit par une forte étreinte.

« Tu m'as manqué, abruti…

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé, princesse.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça… »

Elle se mit à rire et prit une chaise avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, en attendant qu'il termine de déjeuner. Il lui expliqua toute sa soirée de la veille, racontant les embrassades et l'énorme claque qu'il s'était pris par Mérida, avant de parler de sa discussion avec madame Poppins qui fut très intéressante.

« Tu sais, à propos de tes pouvoirs… Raiponce m'a raconté, elle m'a même fait la démonstration des siens. Mais j'ai encore une petite chose de rien du tout à te dire. »

Il prit son plateau et le déposa difficilement à côté de son lit, avant de faire craquer ses doigts. Elsa se demandait ce qu'il allait faire. Il fit un petit mouvement de poignet, et du bout de sa main jaillit une flopée de flocons et de cristaux de glace, semblables à ceux qu'elle-même faisait.

« Tu as… tu as des pouvoirs ? »

Ce dernier hocha la tête en souriant, et se mit à tracer des formes dans les airs, qui apparaissaient furtivement avant de s'effacer tout aussi rapidement.

« J'ai découvert ça cette nuit. Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, je me suis levé pour prendre quelque chose et… tadaaa ! Surprise ! »

Elsa ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Elle était mi-impressionnée, mi-apeurée par ce qu'elle venait d'infliger à Jack.

« Jack, je suis vraiment désolée… je ne voulais pas… ces pouvoirs, c'est vraiment…

-Attend, quoi ? Désolée ?! Mais Elsa, c'est merveilleux ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Et en plus de ça, tu m'as rendu super génial ! En plus, regarde ça… »

Il se leva de son lit et ouvrit la fenêtre, avant de se mettre à léviter doucement dans les airs et de se redéposer à terre.

« Je peux même contrôler les vents ! Ce que tu m'as fait… ce n'est pas mauvais, au contraire, c'est plus que génial. C'est… magique ! »

Il était maintenant devant Elsa, à quelques pas seulement d'elle. Elle le regarda, et fut frappée par autre chose :

« Tes yeux…

-Ils sont bleus, maintenant. Et ces cheveux sont vraiment super, ce blanc me va à ravir ! »

Il lui adressa un sourire éclatant, aussi blanc que ses nouveaux cheveux, et Elsa fut obligée de sourire également. Elle avait réussi à le sauver, après tout. Elle entendit des chants de Noël venant du couloir, et se souvint soudain de quelque chose. Elle fouilla dans son sac pour en retirer un paquet cadeau.

« Tient, c'est pour toi. Joyeux Noël, Jack. »

Celui-ci récupéra le paquet et s'assit sur le lit, rejoint rapidement par la blonde qui s'assit juste à côté de lui. Il déchira le papier recouvert de mignons petits bonhommes de neige, et en sortit un sweat bleu roi, uni, très simple.

Elsa posa sa main sur le tissu et exerça une légère force magique, et le sweat s'imprégna de lignées blanches autour du col et de la capuche, y dessinant la forme de flocons de neiges.

« Je le trouve mieux ainsi, dit-elle.

-Moi aussi, répondit Jack en enfilant son tout nouveau sweat. Merci, Elsa. »

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. C'était sans doute les fêtes de Noël les plus étranges de sa vie. Mais maintenant, elle savait qu'elle était sa place. C'était peut-être ça, la magie de Noël ?

* * *

FINI ! Just in time, maintenant je vais aller me coucher !

Ça vous a plu ce chapitre ? J'espère vraiment que oui ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, c'est vraiment maintenant que la fiction prend tout son sens et j'espère vraiment que vous le ressentez, et que cela vous plaît !

Comme d'habitude, je vous invité à me laisser le pluuus de reviews possible, c'est vraiment ce qui me permet de m'améliorer, et votre avis me faire toujours extrêmement plaisir.

Merci à Night Bloody, KingOfMetal666, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Lyrah22 et AmandineReader pour vos supers reviews, vous êtes géniaux !

En tout cas, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles interviews de Walt Works (Jack étant dans le coma, il n'y en a pas eu la semaine dernière, ça me semble évident (où comment avoir une bonne excuse quand on est une flemmarde)), et vous aurez le prochain chapitre le soir de Noël ! Je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes, et à bientôt !

- _Delenya_


	13. Chapitre 13

Bonjour bonjour !

Vous allez bien ? J'espère que vous avez passé de très bonnes fêtes de Noël ! Voici en tout cas le chapitre 13, que j'ai eu bien du mal à écrire, je vous l'avoue. J'espère en tout cas qu'il va vous plaire.

 **DISCLAIMER** : Comme toujours, les personnages mis en scène appartiennent aux studios d'animation Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks. L'histoire est ma propriété.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les lumières. Les guirlandes qui clignotaient autour des poutres de chêne. Au fond, un grand sapin décoré de mille couleurs, où s'amassaient des dizaines de cadeaux à son pied.

Là-bas, tout le monde était à table. Son père, grand et impressionnant dans son costume brun. Mérida et sa famille, ainsi que Jack, Barbara et Emma. Gueulfor, le meilleur ami de son père. Même Anna, Elsa et Raiponce étaient présentes ! Tout le monde s'était bien habillé, les filles portaient des robes, les garçons de beaux costumes. Juste à côté de lui, sur sa droite, se trouvait un miroir en pied au cadre d'or, où il put voir son visage, sa stature : il semblait légèrement plus grand, et plus musclé également. Ses cheveux en bataille encadraient son visage, plus longs qu'avant. Il portait un costume noir sur une chemise blanche, comme tous les autres convives. Et bizarrement, il se trouva plutôt beau garçon.

Il se retourna, et Mérida était maintenant juste à côté de lui.

« Tu viens ? »

Elle lui adressait un grand sourire de ses dents blanches, ses longs cheveux soigneusement coiffés. Coiffés ? Mérida était coiffée ? En effet, ses longues boucles rousses retombaient soigneusement sur ses épaules, comme si elle avait passé des heures à s'occuper de chaque mèche. Elle portait une magnifique robe émeraude, qui faisait vraiment ressortir ses grands yeux maquillés.

« Où est-ce qu'on est, Mér' ? demanda-t-il à sa meilleure amie.

-Chez toi, enfin ! répondit-elle tout en le tirant par la main.

-Chez moi ? »

Il observa la pièce qui l'entourait : cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à sa maison ! La pièce était immense, avec un plafond très haut, et il y avait au centre une grande table en bois. Tout le monde semblait l'attendre, mais quelque chose clochait.

« Mér… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Soudain, l'atmosphère changea brusquement. La douce chaleur de la main de Mérida quitta sa paume, et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent d'un seul coup. Quelques secondes plus tard, les bougies au centre de la table s'étaient allumées et diffusaient une faible lueur, mais suffisante pour voir que quelque chose avait changé.

« Mérida ! Papa ! »

Tandis qu'il avançait vers eux, la table semblait s'éloigner de lui de plus en plus. Ils ne bougeaient plus, le visage horrifié par quelque chose, des larmes coulant sur leurs joues sans qu'Harold ne puisse rien faire. Les flammes voletaient, grandissaient toujours plus, brûlant tout sur leur passage. Brûlant même ces figures devant lui, les visages de ceux qu'il aimait, de ses amis. De sa famille. Une lumière violette baignait la scène tandis qu'Harold s'effondrait au sol, ne faisant plus face qu'à cette même silhouette, cette silhouette qui le visitait chaque nuit, murmurant son prénom.

« NON ! »

Harold se releva brusquement, trempé de sueur, empêtré dans ses couvertures. Le choc avait été rude, et le contact avec le sol l'avait réveillé brusquement. Sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant la chamade.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, ce qui le fit sursauter, et fit place à Stoïck, encore vêtu d'un costume, mais noir cette fois-ci. Ce dernier parla de sa voix rauque :

« Harold ? Tout va bien, fils ? »

Il alluma la lumière, et s'avança vers son fils lorsqu'il vit son état.

« Harold !

-Oui, oui… bafouilla-t-il en essuyant ses joues, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai fait… j'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve. »

Il se releva et vit par la porte qu'il faisait presque jour.

« Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-il en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

-Oh, heu… un peu plus de six heures, dit son père. Tu peux dormir encore tu sais ! Je viens de rentrer alors, je vais y aller aussi…

-Non. Je vais aller déjeuner je crois. »

Harold voyait bien que Stoïck ne savait trop quoi faire. Son père lui pressa l'épaule avant de sortir en lui adressant un sourire maladroit, sans doute pour le rassurer. Une fois sorti, Harold poussa un profond soupir, avant de remettre ses couvertures comme il fallait et de récupérer son téléphone.

Ce rêve ne le laisserait jamais tranquille… il semblait même pire à chaque fois. Il alla se passer un coup d'eau fraîche sur le visage, observant son reflet dans le miroir : ses cheveux avaient effectivement bien poussé, et un magnifique bleu faisait son apparition sur sa tête. Il passa sa main dessus avant de la retirer brusquement à cause de la douleur.

 _Génial_ , pensa-t-il. _Joyeux Noël, Harold ! Souffre !_

Il redescendit les escaliers et se prit un bol de céréales avant de se rendre dans son atelier, au sous-sol. Bricoler lui avait toujours permis de se changer les idées et de se vider la tête. Ne penser à rien ou se concentrer sur une tâche minutieuse faisait toujours du bien. Il récupéra son projet de mécanique, commencé avec Elsa il y a quelques semaines, et décida de le continuer un petit peu en attendant Gueulfor pour préparer leur repas de fête.

Gueulfor, le meilleur ami de son père, était un bon-vivant qui avait toujours été là pour Harold. Sa moustache imposante, ainsi que ses 'blessures de guerre' comme il les appelait, avaient toujours été une source d'admiration pour le jeune garçon lorsqu'il était encore enfant : en effet, il manquait une jambe et un poignet à Gueulfor, et lorsqu'Harold lui demandait comment ses mutilations lui avaient été infligées, il racontait toujours une histoire différente et totalement extravagante. Lui et Mérida aimaient écouter ces histoires quand ils étaient petits.

Harold enfila son tablier et ouvrit sa boîte à outils, cherchant désespérément où son tournevis était passé. Après quelques minutes, il le trouva enfin, caché entre quelques bouts de métal abîmés et une boîte d'écrous, et se mit à bidouiller quelques pièces. Derrière la petite fenêtre qui éclairait faiblement la pièce, le soleil se levait tranquillement, et Harold fut interrompu vers neuf heures par l'arrivée de Gueulfor, à qui son surnom correspondait si bien :

« HAROOOOLD ! STOICK ? C'EST PAS L'HEURE DE DORMIR ! ON A UN REPAS A PREPARER ! »

Le jeune brun ne put s'empêcher de rire : son père n'allait pas être très content, lui qui n'avait pu dormir que quelques heures. Il remonta les escaliers et partit saluer Gueulfor, qui avait déjà balancé son blouson sur les escaliers, comme à son habitude. L'homme se dirigea vers Harold, claudiquant sur sa jambe artificielle, et lui assena une grande claque dans le dos pour le saluer. _Aoutch_.

« Bien ! Enfin quelqu'un de réveillé ! On le fait ce bourguignon de sanglier ? »

Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Stoïck, encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude à cause de ce réveil quelque peu tumultueux. Harold et Gueulfor avaient déjà sorti de quoi cuisiner, et ce dernier avait revêtu un tablier orange de toute beauté.

« Ton voyage s'est bien passé, p'pa ? demanda Harold, tout en épluchant les pommes de terre.

-Humpf, grogna Stoïck tout en remuant son café. J'ai encore eu des soucis avec la firme de ce Drago, il n'arrête pas de m'apporter des ennuis…

-Drago ? Drago Pointsanglant ? demanda Gueulfor, tu veux dire le petit caïd du lycée ?

-Celui-là même, lui répondit son ami, et il est devenu bien pire qu'il y a vingt ans. »

Harold écoutait attentivement ces histoires dont il n'avait jamais eu vent. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de la vie passée de son père, ses seules informations lui venaient de Gueulfor dans ses moments d'ivresse où quelques informations lui échappaient. Tout en préparant le repas, les deux anciens amis se remémorèrent de vieux souvenirs d'adolescents, ponctués par l'apparition du fameux 'Drago', qui apparemment ne leur avait fait que des crasses durant leurs jeunes années.

Ils passèrent la matinée à préparer le repas de Noël tous les trois, et Harold s'occupa de décorer la table en attendant leurs invités. Mérida et Jack devaient venir avec leurs familles, étant donnés que leurs parents étaient tous devenus amis depuis qu'ils s'étaient connus.

Aux environs de midi, la sonnette retentit, et Harold se précipita dans l'entrée pour ouvrir aux premiers arrivés.

« Bonjouuur ! »

La porte avait laissé place à Barbara Frost, un grand sourire sur le visage, et portant un énorme sac de cadeaux et autres chocolats. Harold la débarrassa du sac ainsi que de sa veste et celle d'Emma, la cadette des Frost. Jack arriva derrière, portant une bouteille de vin dans chaque main :

« Joyeux Noël ! » s'écria-t-il tout en levant les bouteilles devant lui.

Harold, connaissant son meilleur ami, récupéra également les deux bouteilles avant qu'un accident ne survienne. Après que tout le monde se soit dit bonjour, ils passèrent au salon pour l'apéritif en attendant les Dunbroch, qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

Jack et Harold s'occupèrent de déposer tous les cadeaux et de mettre les boîtes de chocolats sur la table, tandis que Mérida arrivait dans la salle à manger le pas traînant avant de s'affaler sur une chaise.

« Bonjour, rayon de soleil ! s'exclama Harold en voyant cela.

-Gné, répondit-elle, le visage caché derrière sa grosse écharpe. Je vais les tuer, je vais les tuer !

-Qui ça, tes parents ou tes frères ? demanda Jack en rigolant.

-Les deux. »

Elle retira les trois couches de vêtements qui la couvraient, s'installa à côté du poêle pour se réchauffer, et expliqua son réveil en 'douceur' à environ sept heures du matin par les trois monstres qui lui servaient de frères.

Tandis qu'elle dormait tranquillement, elle avait dû subir l'épreuve du bruit dans les oreilles, du volet qui s'ouvre et de trois bébés trolls qui lui sautaient dessus pour la réveiller, dans le but d'aller ouvrir les cadeaux.

«Tant que Mérida n'est pas réveillée, vous n'ouvrez pas vos cadeaux ! imita-t-elle avec la grosse voix de son père. C'était la phrase la plus stupide qu'ils pouvaient leur dire ! Ce sont des démons, tous autant qu'ils sont, je suis sûre qu'ils se vengent parce que je suis plus belle qu'eux.

-Ça doit être ça ! » rappliqua son père, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Celle-ci se dégagea brusquement en criant, son père étant tout à fait hilare. Il alla ensuite saluer les deux jeunes hommes, leur broyant la moitié les phalanges avec sa force colossale. Après cela, tout le monde s'installa à table, pour un repas qui risquait probablement de durer des heures.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au beau milieu de la montagne, et à quelques centaines de kilomètres de la maison des Haddock, trois jeunes filles se réchauffaient au coin d'une cheminée, le sourire aux lèvres.

En effet, Elsa, Raiponce et Anna étaient parties pour célébrer les fêtes de Noël en famille, dans la grande maison familiale. Ayant ouverts leurs cadeaux la veille au soir, Elsa était déjà en train de dévorer les livres qu'elle avait reçu, tandis que Raiponce dessinait rapidement quelques croquis dans son nouveau carnet. Pendant ce temps, Anna parlait, vêtue de son nouveau pull, offert par ses parents :

« Non mais sans rire… c'est pas possible de vivre comme ça ! Regarde sa tête !

-C'est vrai que c'est… un peu trop, répondit Elsa en riant.

-Un peu trop ? répéta Anna. Elle a le visage fossilisé dans son fond de teint ! »

Elle regardait depuis une bonne heure la télévision, une émission de mode quelconque, et n'arrêtait pas d'être impressionnée par les goûts étranges des gens qui y passaient. Malheureusement, quand on était dans une maison ayant seulement six chaînes de télévision et pas de connexion internet, il fallait se débrouiller avec ce que l'on avait.

« Vous voulez pas faire un jeu ? demanda Anna, désespérée par le manque d'activités.

-Comme quoi ? demanda Raiponce. Un jeu de société ?

-Oh non pitié…

-On a qu'à aller dehors, aller dans la neige ? proposa Anna.

-Mais il fait froid ! rétorqua Raiponce.

-Mais bien sûr que non, rappliqua Elsa.

-Mais toi, c'est de la triche. Tu as tes pouvoirs.

-Tu peux te réchauffer avec tes cheveux ! »

Avant que cela ne dégénère sur 'laquelle avait assez de pouvoirs pour ne pas congeler', Anna se leva et partit mettre ses chaussures, sans laisser le choix aux deux blondes. Une fois avoir revêtu son bonnet, écharpe, une grosse paire de gants ainsi que son énorme doudoune de ski, Anna se précipita dans le jardin, en courant telle une enfant.

« La dernière dehors a perdu ? proposa Raiponce.

-Marché conclu. » répondit sa cousine.

Elles se précipitèrent dans l'entrée, se dépêchant d'enfiler leurs vêtements. Elsa perdit du temps en faisant ses lacets, et arriva donc quelques secondes après Raiponce dans le grand jardin de la propriété. Heureuse de sa victoire, cette dernière accueillit Elsa grâce à une merveilleuse boule de neige en plein dans le visage :

« J'en ai dans le cou ! Raiponce, je vais te…

-Bah alors ! Je croyais que tu ne sentais pas le froid ! »

Après s'être envoyées quelques boules de neige dessus, elles se demandèrent où Anna était passée. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à réapparaître de derrière un arbre, avec une luge comme bouclier, et déjà une belle pile de munitions à sa disposition.

« Taïaut ! »

Elle dévala la pente à toute vitesse en bombardant les deux autres, de toutes ses forces. D'abord sur le point de se cacher, elles n'en eurent pas la possibilité : au milieu du chemin, Anna perdu l'équilibre et tomba la tête la première dans la neige, s'étalant de tout son long.

«Tu t'es pas fait mal ? » lui cria Elsa.

Sa sœur lui fit signe que non, et alors les deux blondes se mirent à rire à pleine voix. Lorsqu'Anna se releva, elle avait le visage recouvert de neige, et se mit à hurler qu'elle avait de la neige dans le dos et dans son soutien-gorge. Après quelques minutes de fou rire et une vengeance dûment méritée, elles rentrèrent au bout d'une heure, quand le soleil était sur le point de disparaître derrière les pics rocheux de la montagne.

« Je vote pour que l'on se prépare un bon chocolat chaud ! » proposa Elsa.

Bien entendu, elle fit l'unanimité. Elles rentrèrent à l'intérieur du chalet, enlevant leurs bottes enneigées. Anna, avant de les suivre dans la cuisine, récupéra son téléphone ainsi qu'un gros plaid pour se réchauffer. Après avoir rajouté un peu de chantilly dans chaque tasse ainsi qu'un soupçon de vanille dans celui de Raiponce, elles s'installèrent autour de la table en bois pour profiter de leur boisson. Le téléphone sonna alors, et Anna s'excusa pour prendre un appel.

« Qui c'est ? »

Anna posa sa main sur son téléphone avant de lui murmurer « Hans ! » et de quitter la pièce en souriant d'un air niais.

« Ahlala… même en vacances, ils ne se quittent plus ! remarqua Raiponce.

-C'est mignon, je trouve, affirma Elsa. Tu n'aimerais pas qu'un garçon t'appelles comme ça, juste pour te faire plaisir ?

-Si, c'est vrai que ça doit être bien… mais c'est beaucoup trop de problèmes ! »

Elles se mirent à sourire en repensant à cette fois où Anna avait passé la soirée à s'énerver toute seule car Hans ne répondait pas à son message. En effet, c'était bien trop d'inquiétudes et de soucis à supporter. Mais au fond d'elle, Raiponce aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un pour lui faire d'énormes câlins devant un bon film, ou tout simplement avec qui discuter, sortir, s'amuser… cela viendrait bien assez vite !

Anna ne reparut pas avant le dîner, puisqu'elle était partie prendre un bon bain chaud juste après son appel d'une heure et demi. Tandis qu'elles préparaient le repas avec leur mère et leur grand-père, elles ne purent s'empêcher de charrier leur sœur à propos de Hans. Bien entendu, les grands-parents avaient insistés pour voir une photo de celui qui avait fait 'vaciller le cœur de leur petite fille', ce à quoi elle avait répondu qu'on ne disait plus cela depuis au moins trente ans.

La semaine continua tranquillement, entre deux sorties au ski et quelques raclettes, et enfin ils reprirent la route pour rentrer chez eux, quelques jours avant le réveillon du Nouvel An.

* * *

« Alors, Harold. Toujours pas de petite copine ? Ta carrure d'athlète ne les fait pas toutes courir après toi ? »

Le sujet fâcheux. Harold savait que Gueulfor adorait l'embêter à propos de cela, et ce depuis toujours. Le bonhomme était même un professionnel dans ce qui était d'embêter le fils de son meilleur ami, c'était un peu devenu le 'tonton relou' d'Harold, si l'on peut dire.

Stoïck étant restés quelques jours en repos, ils passaient une petite soirée tranquille devant la télévision en compagnie de Jack et de Mérida, ainsi que de Gueulfor, qui avait décidé de rester au domicile des Haddock un peu plus longtemps, vivant assez loin d'ici. Et au plus grand étonnement de Harold, ils étaient encore en train de parler du passé, quand Harold était enfant, ou même quand Stoïck et Gueulfor étaient jeunes… quand sa mère était toujours là.

« Elle avait le don de m'agacer ! expliquait Stoïck. Un vrai caractère de tigresse… quand on te cherchait un prénom, avant ta naissance, elle a passé toute une journée à m'ignorer parce que je ne voulais pas t'appeler Harold !

-Mince, fit Mérida, si ta mère avait été gentille, tu aurais presque pu avoir un prénom cool !

-Hein hein, très amusant ! » fit Harold en poussant celle-ci gentiment.

Cependant, Gueulfor continua en expliquant que Stoïck comptait au départ l'appeler Leif, comme le célèbre explorateur Vikings, qui figurait parmi leurs ancêtres. Passée cette anecdote, Jack et Mérida n'arrêtaient plus d'appeler Harold que par des surnoms idiots comme 'la brute des mers', ou encore le 'pourfendeur viking'.

« Ah, Valka… ça c'était une femme, s'exclama Gueulfor. Elle cuisinait affreusement mal cependant… mon estomac lui en veut encore pour ses boulettes de viande !

-Vous auriez… vous auriez des photos ? » demanda Mérida, hésitante.

Harold eut une réaction de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce que sa meilleure amie demande cela. Lui-même n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de sa mère avec son père, car il savait le sujet très sensible. Stoïck sembla réfléchir, mais c'est Gueulfor qui agit, et qui se leva de sa chaise :

« Bien sûr ! Mon vieux, où as-tu donc mis cette vieille boîte ? »

Stoïck dut se résigner, puisqu'il se leva également lourdement pour prendre la boîte lui-même en descendant à la cave. Harold se retourna vers Mér, et celle-ci lui adressa un petit sourire, l'air de dire : « ne me remercie pas ! »

Jack aussi semblait intéressé, car c'était très rare d'en apprendre plus sur la famille Haddock. Lui qui connaissait Harold par cœur, la seule chose dont il était certain à propos de sa famille, c'était qu'il n'avait plus que son père.

Ce dernier remonta au bout de quelques minutes avec une grande boîte en carton, recouverte de poussière. Sur le couvercle, Harold vit une grande étiquette qui portait le mot 'SOUVENIRS' écrit très finement, sans doute de la main de sa mère. Stoïck semblait réticent, et il commença :

« Cela doit faire des années que je n'ai pas vu ces antiquités… je ne suis pas sûr que… »

Harold, cependant, en avait décidé autrement : il récupéra la boîte des mains de son père, et la déposa sur la table basse du salon, avant de lancer un « Merci papa ! » sans demander son reste. Il souffla un coup pour en retirer toute la poussière, et après avoir éternué une bonne demi-douzaine de fois, il ouvrit la fameuse boîte à souvenirs. L'intérieur était un fouillis indescriptible de lettres, de cartes postales et de photos. Tout semblait s'être renversé dans la boîte, au plus grand désespoir de Stoïck.

« Oulala ! J'en vois déjà une qui semble intéressante… »

Gueulfor tendit le bras et récupéra une photo en couleur, où apparaissait Stoïck avec quinze années de moi, portant dans ses bras un bébé Harold pleurant à grosses larmes :

« Mooh comme tu es mignon ! fit Jack en voyant la photo. Tu semblais être un enfant adorable !

-C'est ça, moque-toi ! répondit Harold en rougissant. Tient, en voilà une autre de photo intéressante ! »

Cette fois-ci, c'était un Jack de quatre ans accroché à la jambe de sa mère, refusant visiblement d'aller à l'école. D'autres photos suivirent, encore plus ancienne, des deux adultes lorsqu'ils étaient encore au lycée.

« Tu vois ? J'avais encore ma jambe et ma main ! remarqua Gueulfor. C'était bien plus pratique à l'époque. Ah ! La voilà… »

La photo n'était pas très nette. Les couleurs étaient plutôt sombres, mais on discernait clairement les dents blanches d'un sourire éclatant, ainsi que de longs cheveux bruns tressés, les mêmes que ceux d'Harold. Sa mère lui souriait, les yeux fermés, comme si la photo avait été prise sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

« Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, remarqua Mérida, penchée derrière Harold.

-Bien qu'elle soit plus belle que toi ! » rajouta Jack.

Ce dernier se prit une jolie claque sur la tête, pour changer. Ils passèrent au moins une heure à fouiller chaque document contenu dans cette boîte, lisant parfois quelques lettres échangées entre Stoïck et Valka, lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, regardant les photos en se moquant de la façon dont Stoïck et son ami avaient changés physiquement (ils avaient bien plus de barbe, et bien plus de corpulence qu'il y a vingt ans).

Le fond de la boîte apparaissait de plus en plus, et Harold en retira une dernière photo, qui le rendit perplexe. C'était une photo de famille, où apparaissaient ses parents ainsi que ses grands-parents autour d'une grande table en bois. Il avait l'impression de reconnaître cet endroit, avec les grandes poutres au plafond, ainsi que son père, habillé pour l'occasion d'un costume…

« Brun ?

-Quoi ? demanda Jack, interrogatif.

-Ca y est, il perd la tête ! s'exclama Mérida.

-Papa, où a été prise cette photo ? » demanda Harold, presque affolé.

Il passa la photo à son père, qui la regarda quelques instants, avant de lui dire qu'il s'agissait de la maison de ses grands-parents maternels.

« Tu n'y es jamais allé, ils ont vendus cette maison peu après ta naissance, et un peu avant… »

Stoïck se tue avant de le dire. Avant que sa femme ne meurt. Son visage se ferma brusquement, tandis que le cerveau d'Harold bouillonnait à toute vitesse : il avait vu cette pièce. Il l'avait vu dans son rêve, et il était maintenant certain de cela. Mais c'était impossible ! Il n'était jamais allé dans cette maison…

« Bon, je pense qu'il est plus que l'heure d'aller dormir ! s'exclama Stoïck tout en se relevant. Je vais vous ramener chez vous, les jeunes, avant de me faire disputer par vos parents. »

Mérida et Jack aidèrent à ranger, préférant éviter de questionner Harold. Ils avaient bien vu son trouble, mais décidèrent de ne pas en parler devant tout le monde. Après leur avoir dit au revoir, ils sortirent pour que Stoïck les ramènent chez eux, tandis qu'Harold terminait de ranger tous les papiers dans la boîte. Gueulfor allait reposer la dernière photo dans la boîte, celle où Valka souriait, mais la tendit à Harold, avant de lui dire :

« Tu devrais la garder. C'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, tu sais ! »

Harold sourit tristement en entendant cela. Comment pouvait-il s'en satisfaire, puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais connue ? Par moment, il se demandait comment sa vie serait si sa mère était toujours là. Sans doute passerait-il moins de temps tout seul chez lui.

Après avoir rangé la boîte à la cave, il dit bonne nuit à Gueulfor avant de monter dans sa chambre. Il déposa la photo sur son bureau, et se coucha dans son lit, avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

« Enfin à la maison ! »

Il était déjà minuit passé, lorsque les Corona arrivèrent enfin chez eux après une douzaine d'heures de voiture. Raiponce s'était affalée sur le canapé, ayant encore ses chaussures au pied et son blouson sur elle.

« Raiponce, ma belle, retire tes chaussures ! lui ordonna sa mère, sinon tu seras de corvée de ménage ! »

Après avoir bien râlé comme il fallait, elle se releva et enleva manteau et chaussures, et monta à l'étage en compagnie de ses deux autres sœurs.

« Bon, je suis exténuée… à demain les filles !

-A demain ! » répondirent les deux autres.

Elsa aussi était très fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir durant le trajet, car sa tête ne cessait de tomber soit sur Anna, soit sur Raiponce. Elle ouvrit sa valise dans l'espoir de la vider, mais n'avait pas la force de le faire maintenant. _Je ferai ça demain_ , pensa-t-elle.

Elle récupéra son pyjama et se changea, enfilant jogging et débardeur, et se glissa sous les draps dans l'espoir de s'endormir. Cependant, le sommeil ne semblait pas vouloir venir. Elle avait beau se tourner et se retourner dans tous les sens, elle était maintenant parfaitement éveillée. De plus, le vent soufflait bruyamment à l'extérieur, faisant claquer les volets de sa chambre. D'abord peu encline à se lever pour les fermer correctement, elle décida de se lever pour y aller, quand quelque chose tapa contre le carreau une énième fois.

Soudain, elle sursauta en voyant ce qui était à la fenêtre :

« Jack ?! »

Elle se précipita vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit précipitamment, pour faire face à son ami :

« Jack, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et comment es-tu… »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Le jeune homme était là, en face d'elle, lévitant à plusieurs mètres du sol sous sa fenêtre.

« Tada ! Bien rentrée, princesse ? demanda-t-il avec son sourire en coin.

-Arrête ça… fit-elle en souriant. Tu m'as fais peur ! Comment… comment fais-tu cela ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Ce dernier la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lâcher le rebord de la fenêtre. D'abord effrayée, Elsa se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucun danger : Jack volait dans les airs sans aucun problème, enchaînant pirouette et salto en l'air, riant aux éclats.

« Chut ! Jack s'il te plaît tais-toi ! disait Elsa en riant. Tu vas réveiller tout le monde ! »

Il revint dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre et s'assit au bord, juste au-dessus d'elle.

« Tu vois ? lui dit-il. Il n'y a aucun danger.

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. » murmura-t-elle.

Il passa sa main derrière sa nuque, regardant à l'extérieur. Quelques flocons tombaient autour d'eux, flocons qui ne venaient pas du ciel…

« Je voulais te voir. »

Juste ça. Quatre mots. Mais cela réchauffa le cœur d'Elsa bien plus que n'importe quoi. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire timide, avant de réaliser quelque chose :

« Tu contrôles donc tes pouvoirs ? »

Jack fit apparaître une boule de neige instantanément au creux de sa main, avant de former des volutes de neige et de glace dans le ciel d'encre de l'hiver.

« Il me semble que oui ? répondit-il.

-Quelle chance… »

Elsa baissa les yeux. Si seulement elle pouvait les contrôler aussi bien. Malheureusement, ses pouvoirs à elle surgissaient parfois dans des moments inattendus, faisant tomber des flocons ou geler le sol tout autour d'elle. Elle sentit alors une main lui relever le menton, et croisa les yeux bleus de Jack :

« Arrête de t'inquiéter. On va s'aider, toi et moi. D'accord ? »

Avec un grand sourire, il réussit à lui redonner le sien, et Elsa se rendit soudainement compte de la situation :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Oh Jack c'est tellement dangereux ! Va-t'en, allez ! Va-t'en ! Tu vas tomber, ou alors on va te voir !

-Ahaha ! C'est fou comme tu changes vite d'état d'esprit… d'accord, je rentre. A bientôt, Elsa.

-Bonne nuit, Jack. »

Tandis qu'il se reculait en flottant dans les airs, elle allait refermer la fenêtre, mais il s'avança soudainement et déposa un baiser délicat sur la joue de la jeune fille, avant de s'enfuir dans les airs. Peut-être était-ce un rêve, après tout. Mais la sensation de chaleur sous ses joues, et les flocons qui tombaient malgré elle dans sa chambre… oh non. C'était bien loin d'être un rêve. Tandis qu'elle fermait ses rideaux, un léger sourire s'affichait lentement sur son visage. _Oh Elsa, qu'est-ce que tu fais…_

Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle s'endormit, paisiblement, malgré le vent de l'extérieur.

* * *

Bon bon bon !

Ce chapitre ne devait pas du tout être comme ça, j'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de mal à l'écrire (j'ai supprimé au moins trois fois tout ce que j'avais fait avant !)

En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! On en apprend des choses, hein ? ^^

Merci beaucoup à Miss Homme Enceinte 2, KingOfMetal666, Night Bloody, AmandineReader, PizzaChelou pour leurs commentaires, et merci à fimolobo d'avoir suivi et favorisé mon histoire ! Vous êtes géniaux !

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver très rapidement, puisqu'il est déjà prêt et écrit sur mon ordinateur ! Juste quelques petites choses à modifier, et ce sera bon.

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en reviews, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs !

A bientôt, et passez un bon Nouvel an !

- _Delenya_


	14. Chapitre 14

_BONNE_ _ANNÉE_ !

J'espère que vous avez passé un très bon réveillon en famille, avec vos amis ou même tout seul ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne année, pleine de bonheur et de bonnes choses.

Voici donc le chapitre 14 de _Walt Works_ , où nous allons voir comment nos amis ont passé leur réveillon. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

(restez jusqu'à la fin, j'ai un petit quelque chose à vous demander)

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages présents appartiennent aux studios d'animation Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks, mais l'histoire est de moi. Merci de ne pas plagier.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

19h30.

Des vêtements partout étalés sur le sol. Le bureau recouvert de maquillage en tout genre, fard à paupières, mascaras, rouges à lèvres, et bien d'autres. Une quinzaine de paires de chaussures. Et quatre jeunes filles en pleine panique en train de se préparer pour leur première grande soirée. Voilà ce qu'il y avait actuellement dans la chambre de Mérida, qui commençait à en avoir assez d'autant de préparatifs pour une simple fête.

Oh, bien sûr, ce ne serait pas qu'une simple fête. C'était LA fête de l'année, dans l'immense maison de Jasmine Agrabah, qui avait décidé d'inviter tout le lycée. Certaines personnes avaient les moyens !

« Alors ? La bleue ou la rose ? »

Raiponce posait cette question depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes, une robe dans chaque main. La première robe était bleue marine, bustier, et lui arrivait au niveau des genoux, mettant ses courbes très légères en valeur. La robe rose, offerte par les filles à Noël, lui allait toujours aussi bien qu'en cabines d'essayage avec ses longues manches évasées et la coupe qui la mettait aussi à son avantage. Seulement, elle hésitait : car les deux couleurs lui allaient très bien. Elle se trouvait donc maquillée, coiffée, et en sous-vêtements, toujours aussi hésitante qu'il y a une heure. Mérida décida de prendre les commandes de l'opération :

« Ecoute… mets cette fichue robe rose qui te fait des nichons de ouf, et arrête de nous embêter ! C'est ce qu'on te dit depuis au moins une demi-heure ! Et toi, Elsa, arrête de te prendre la tête : non cette robe n'est pas trop courte.

-Mais tu es sûre qu'elle ne fait pas trop… ou pas assez…? dit Elsa.

-Tu mets cette robe. Ce bleu, c'est parfaitement ta couleur, alors tu la mets ! »

Le ton à moitié menaçant de la rouquine finit de les convaincre, et elles enfilèrent toutes les deux leurs robes, qui leur allaient à merveille. Elsa était vraiment heureuse de son cadeau, surtout qu'il était innatendu : la jolie robe bleue du magasin lui avait été offerte par Jack, à sa plus grande surprise. Anna terminait de se maquiller, armée de son fidèle mascara et de son rouge à lèvres légèrement orangé. Elle voulait se faire belle pour son petit ami, et profiter de sa soirée à fond !

Mérida, quant à elle, avait fourni suffisamment d'efforts pour les trente prochaines années : déjà, elle s'était maquillée, ce qui était une grande première. Pas comme les deux blondes, qui avaient mis la totale, mais juste un fin trait noir sur sa paupière et du mascara pour allonger ses cils. Et étrangement, cela lui plaisait. Le second effort exceptionnel fut le port de sa robe, sa seule et unique robe. Sa mère et ses amies ayant insistées, elle l'avait enfilée sans trop faire d'histoires, mais elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Ses jambes lui paraissaient trop grosses, son ventre pas assez plat, et sa poitrine trop compressée dans le tissu vert sapin. Pourtant, cette couleur allait très bien avec son teint pâle et sa chevelure. Chevelure qui s'était fait maltraiter durant une bonne heure par Anna pour tenter de dompter les bouclettes récalcitrantes. Elle avait donc un chignon légèrement flou et quelques mèches rebelles qui encadraient son visage, et pour une fois, elle réussit à apprécier un peu cette catastrophe ambulante de boucles rousses. Car pour une fois, Mérida se sentait presque belle.

Anna se releva et alla enfiler sa jupe noire et son haut blanc. Elle avait hâte de voir la réaction de Hans, après tout ce temps passé pour ressembler à quelque chose de bien.

« Les filles ? Vous êtes prêtes ? demanda la voix d'Elinor au bas des escaliers.

-Presque, maman ! »

Elles se dépêchèrent toutes de rassembler leurs affaires vitales et de les mettre dans le sac d'Elsa, étant la seule à en prendre un. Rouge à lèvres de secours, mouchoirs, chaussures plates pour Anna qui n'était pas sûre de tenir toute la soirée en talons, bref, tout était là. Elles descendirent les escaliers sous le regard d'Elinor, Fergus, et des trois petits frères de Mérida.

« Vous êtes bien belles les filles ! fit le père en souriant. Certains cœurs vont fondre ce soir !

-Pas de bêtises, Mérida, ajouta sa mère. Je viendrai vous chercher vers 1h, d'accord ?

-Deux heures ? tenta-t-elle de négocier.

-Hum… nous verrons. Maintenant, montez en voiture que nous puissions se débarrasser de vous ! »

Elles montèrent donc toutes en voiture, direction la maison de Jasmine Agrabah pour la soirée de l'année.

20h00.

Mérida dit au revoir à sa mère à travers la vitre teintée de la voiture, et les quatre filles se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, où Jack et Harold les attendaient en compagnie d'un autre garçon et de deux jeunes filles. Jack avait revêtu une chemise à carreaux bleus avec un jean foncé, ses cheveux autant en bataille que d'habitude, tandis qu'Harold avait fait un gros effort pour paraître à son avantage : chemise sous un pull gris, avec un jean noir, il avait déjà un verre à la main. C'est en le voyant ainsi que les filles remarquèrent qu'il avait grandi d'au moins cinq centimètres depuis le début de l'année. Avec eux se tenait Flynn, très élégant avec sa chemise et son pantalon noir. Les deux filles n'étaient autres que Jasmine, magnifique dans sa robe bleue électrique, et sa meilleure amie Mégara, dont le décolleté de sa robe bordeaux semblait attirer bien des regards alentours.

Après avoir fait la bise à tout le monde, ils entrèrent dans la maison absolument fabuleuse, et ils se retrouvèrent enfin tous les six, Flynn en plus.

« Vous êtes vraiment superbes les filles ! leur fit Jack.

-T'es pas mal non plus, Jack, lui dit Raiponce. Et Harold, je suis impressionnée ! Tu as enfin laissé les t-shirts de côté !

-C'est Jack qui m'a conseillé ça, j'étais pas sûr, mais au final… enfin, j'aime bien quoi ! »

Il ne semblait pas très confiant au milieu d'autant de monde. En effet, la moitié du lycée semblait réuni dans l'immense maison, et certains semblaient déjà ne plus être maîtres de leurs actions. L'alcool devait avoir bien commencé son travail au milieu de tous ces adolescents.

Elsa n'aimait pas beaucoup cela : elle adorait les soirées, bien sûr, mais en voyant les bouteilles d'alcool réunies sur la table basse, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas vraiment dans son élément. D'autant qu'il y avait plus de bouteilles vides que de bouteilles pleines. Des gens fumaient dehors, discutaient avec leurs verres à la main, certains dansaient de l'autre côté de la pièce. Bref, tout le monde semblait bien s'amuser.

« Je vous laisse les gars, Hans est dehors ! leur dit Anna en se dirigeant vers le jardin.

-Pas de bêtises ! la prévint Elsa tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

-Aller, Elsa, détends-toi un peu, prends un verre ! » lui dit Mérida alors qu'elle s'ouvrait une bière.

 _Très peu pour moi_ , se dit la jeune blonde intérieurement. Elle vit Jack faire la même chose que son amie, et Elsa décida de rejoindre Raiponce qui discutait avec Belle et Jane, les deux filles très sympas de leur classe.

20h30.

Harold avait quitté Jack et Flynn pour se prendre un verre de boisson non alcoolisée, chose étonnamment plus rare. Au milieu des bouteilles de vodkas et des cannettes de bière, il trouva cependant une bouteille d'Ice Tea à peine entamée qu'il entreprit de garder avec lui (question de survie !). Lorsqu'il revint où il avait laissé ses amis, ils n'y étaient plus, chacun étant parti pour discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre. _Bande de traîtres… qu'est-ce que je fais ici, sans rire…_ Il décida donc de s'asseoir à côté du bar de la cuisine, laissé à l'abandon. Il sirotait son verre, battant la mesure avec son pied au rythme des basses qui traversaient le plancher jusqu'à son cerveau. Il avait l'impression de devenir sourd.

« Salut ! »

Il releva la tête de son verre, et tomba nez à nez avec…

« Astrid ?! »

La jeune fille avait mis une jupe à motifs avec un chemisier blanc sans manches, qui laissaient à découvert ses bras. Il était plus grand qu'elle maintenant, contrairement aux années précédentes où elle le dépassait carrément de plusieurs centimètres. Et elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus, ces yeux qui le faisaient fondre malgré lui…

« Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Hum… heu, oui, oui bien sûr je t'en prie. »

Il sentait ses mains devenir moites. Il préféra retourner à son verre d'Ice tea, mais il sentait sa présence juste à côté de lui. Très proche de lui, en fait. Et elle se mit à discuter avec lui. Harold n'en croyait pas ses yeux : après quatre années de collège à l'observer en douce, à espérer en secret qu'elle lui adresse la parole, à mettre des lettres anonymes dans son casier à la Saint Valentin, il se trouvait là, au Nouvel An, assis à côté d'elle à un bar. Et elle lui parlait. Mais le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il avait réussi à lui répondre, simplement, sans bafouiller ou sans passer pour un idiot de première. Et durant ces vingt-deux minutes où ils discutèrent, ils avaient ri, ils avaient raconté leur quotidien, et il avait appris à la connaître un peu, un peu plus que lorsqu'il l'observait de loin. Cette fois, il l'observait d'aussi près qu'il le pouvait. Et il l'avait trouvé encore plus belle que d'habitude, avec ses yeux bleus et son visage d'ange.

« Je… je crois que Clochette m'attends, je devrais y aller… on se recroisera sûrement dans la soirée ? dit-elle tout en regardant son téléphone.

-Ouais, oui bien sûr, pas de soucis !

-Tient, donne-moi ton numéro, je t'enverrai un message histoire qu'on… discute un peu ? demanda-t-elle. Enfin, si tu veux bien ! »

Le temps que cette information monte à son cerveau, il avait déjà noté son numéro sur le téléphone de la jeune fille, qui était partie rejoindre son amie. Il était toujours assis au bar avec un air béat quand il fut rejoint par Elsa.

« Ferme ta bouche, tu vas gober des mouches Harold… tu m'passes l'ice tea s'il te plaît ?

-Je… tient, dit-il encore à moitié hébété tout en lui tendant la bouteille. Elsa, Astrid a mon numéro.

-Hein ?

-Elle me l'a demandé, on a parlé, et.. elle a mon numéro, tu te rends compte ? »

Son visage auparavant figé par la surprise était maintenant empreint d'un immense sourire, et Elsa partagea son bonheur. Elle savait qu'il était fou de cette fille depuis des années, et elle était contente de voir qu'il avait enfin réussi à se faire remarquer par elle. Ils trinquèrent avec leurs gobelets en plastiques toujours pleins de thé glacé. Cette soirée s'annonçait bien meilleure que prévu !

21h07.

Mérida et Jack, entassés sur le sofa comme de gros déchets, avaient enchaînés les verres un peu trop rapidement, et la rouquine commençait déjà à avoir la tête qui tournait. Ils étaient toujours en compagnie de Flynn, racontant des ragots et à chercher qui était qui, et qui voulait sortir avec qui :

« La blonde là, Laura ou je sais plus quoi, j'suis sûr qu'elle te veut, Frost ! dit Flynn en buvant une autre gorgée de cocktail.

-N'importe quoi ! Par contre, j'ai entendu dire que Wendy et Peter, tu vois le Peter de notre classe ? J'ai entendu des choses, et quand on voit la fille, on s'attend pas à ça, crois-moi ! »

Ils continuèrent les ragots sur tous les gens du lycée, étant parfois interrompus par Mérida qui leur criait dessus que ce n'était pas leurs affaires et qu'ils étaient franchement dégueulasses de dire des choses pareilles. Jack finit par l'accompagner dans la salle de bain du haut, où elle prit un cachet pour sa tête. Elle avait l'impression de sentir un marteau cogner contre sa boîte crânienne, et il n'était même pas vingt-deux heures. La soirée s'annonçait mouvementée pour eux.

21h24.

Raiponce, elle, dansait de tout son saoul au beau milieu du salon, tantôt seule, parfois avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Elle avait bu quelques gorgées d'un verre qu'elle avait pris à Jack, mais n'avait pas trop abusé : en effet, elle ne voulait pas finir dans un état lamentable devant autant de gens, cela n'en valait pas la peine. Elle préférait boire en compagnie de ses vrais amis qu'en compagnie d'inconnus qui auraient tout le loisir de l'afficher durant le lycée. Elle dut cependant s'arrêter de danser pour faire une pause aux toilettes se remaquiller légèrement et se soulager. En revenant du couloir, elle croisa Elsa et Harold en train de discuter au bar.

« Bah alors les rabat-joie, on fait pas la fête ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur Harold. Buvez un verre, lâchez-vous un peu !

-Moi je ne peux pas Raiponce, tu le sais bien, dit Elsa.

-Toi ok, mais Harold n'a aucune excuse de pouvoirs magiques qui peuvent se révéler si tu bois ! Goûte une gorgée ! »

Elle servit dans un verre un mélange de vodka et d'une autre bouteille, avant de tendre le verre à son ami : celui-ci sentit le mélange et fronça le nez. L'odeur lui empestait les narines, mais il prit une gorgée pour être débarrassé de la blondinette. Il sentit le liquide brûler sa gorge et tout le long de son œsophage, et il ne put s'empêcher de tousser : c'était vraiment immonde, et trop fort pour lui. Il décida d'abandonner l'alcool cette fois encore, idée qui semblait finalement plutôt intelligente. Après nombre de plaintes et d'arguments plus foireux les uns que les autres de la part de Raiponce, ils finirent par la suivre sur la piste de danse, où ils retrouvèrent Jack et Mérida. Harold raconta ce qu'il s'était passé à ses deux meilleurs amis, mais seul Jack eu la réaction escompté : il lui mit une grande claque dans le dos avant de le féliciter chaudement, alors que Mérida ne lâcha qu'un « waouh, super ! Quelle chance ! » d'un air qui voulait dire tout à fait le contraire. Harold prit cependant en compte les nombreux verres que son amie avait bu précédemment et n'y fit pas attention.

Les minutes passaient, le volume de la musique augmentait peu à peu, l'ambiance chauffait et tout le monde était enfin dans la soirée : dansant, buvant, rigolant, tout le monde se mélangeait aux autres, rencontrait de nouvelles personnes. Les cinq amis furent rejoint par Anna un peu plus tard alors qu'ils dansaient tous ensemble en discutant. Elle venait de lâcher la main de Hans qui était reparti se chercher un verre.

« Quelle soirée, hein? cria-t-elle pour couvrir le son de la musique.

-Tu danses ? » proposa Elsa.

Anna hocha la tête et les deux sœurs allèrent au milieu de l'immense salon qui servait de piste de danse. Plusieurs personnes étaient là, mais elles occupaient le centre, se déhanchant comme jamais au son du dernier tube d'un chanteur quelconque. De la musique plein les oreilles, des gens tout autour, et une joie imperturbable. Elsa ne s'était jamais sentie aussi libre qu'en cet instant.

22h31.

Harold donnait de petites tapes dans le dos de Mérida, penchée au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes. Elle n'avait pas vomi, du moins pas encore, et elle espérait ne pas le faire : ce serait vraiment un moyen affreux que de passer son nouvel an. Le jeune garçon lui faisait gentiment la morale, tandis qu'elle se traitait d'abrutie, assise sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Après quelques instants, elle réussit cependant à se relever sans haut-le-cœur, et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire à côté d'Harold.

« Alors comme ça, t'as pécho au Nouvel An ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Parle pas comme ça, répondit-il en rigolant. Et non, je lui ai simplement donné mon numéro…

-Tu parles… vous êtes comme Hans et Anna, vous vous tournez autour mais tout le monde sait comment ça finira ! »

Elle poussa un long soupir. Son meilleur ami avait de la chance, lui. Elle, avait préféré noyer sa solitude dans les bières. Pourtant, cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé d'être seule : un homme ne l'intéressait pas. Elle était bien assez forte pour rester seule, et beaucoup trop bien pour n'importe lequel de ces faibles petits adolescents de seize ans.

« Tu me laisseras pas, hein ? Je serai toujours ta meilleure amie ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

-Bien sûr que oui, andouille ! »

Il avait fait le geste pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais sous le mouvement elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière dans la baignoire, finissant la tête dans le robinet. Après une pluie d'insultes à l'égard d'Harold, il réussit à la faire sortir d'ici tout en pleurant de rire sans qu'elle ne lui donne de coups de pieds. Décidant qu'ils avaient passé bien trop de temps dans cette salle de bain pour la soirée, ils redescendirent et allèrent faire un tour dans le jardin pour rejoindre Raiponce.

23h02.

Leurs souffles s'entremêlaient bruyamment. Elle sentait ses mains se balader sur ses bras, ses hanches, osant même s'attarder quelques fois sur ses fesses. Et contre toute attente, cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle sentait le mur contre son dos, froid, qui contrastait beaucoup avec la chaleur du corps de celui qui l'embrassait. Si chaud. Si doux et brutal à la fois. Le meilleur baiser qu'elle n'ait jamais reçu. Il la souleva soudain dans ses bras et ils franchirent le seuil d'une porte, qu'il referma derrière eux. Il la déposa délicatement sur quelque chose de mou, sûrement un lit. Il continuait de l'embrasser, descendant cette fois sur son cou, ses omoplates, s'approchant doucement de son décolleté. Il passait ses pouces sur ses cuisses, remontant de plus en plus, quand…

« Hans ! S'il te plaît, je…. Non… »

Anna s'était reculée précipitamment, apeurée, et remarqua alors dans quel état elle était : ses cheveux s'étaient emmêlés dans l'ardeur de leur baiser, sa jupe remontait au niveau de son ventre, son décolleté était descendu jusqu'à voir son soutien-gorge. Elle eut alors un peu honte : elle ne voulait pas que cela se passe de cette façon, du moins pas ici. Ni même maintenant.

Le jeune homme s'était reculé, interdit. Il avait essuyé ce refus froidement, tandis qu'Anna réajustait sa tenue.

« Hans je suis vraiment désolée, mais je… je ne peux pas… excuse-moi…»

Il était dos à elle. Elle ne saurait dire s'il était furieux, désolé, ou tout simplement déçu.

« Hans, je t'aime mais je… je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant. »

Et lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle et qu'il s'approcha de son visage, il ne semblait rien ressentir de tout cela. Au contraire, son visage fermé affichait maintenant un petit sourire suffisant, ce qui étonna d'abord la jeune fille. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts, la regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Oh, Anna… si seulement moi j'étais amoureux de toi.»

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à un simple baiser, ou à un « ne t'en fais pas, j'attendrai que tu sois prête » ou quoi que ce soit du genre, elle se prit une claque invisible en pleine figure. Une claque de méchanceté qu'elle mit du temps à enregistrer avant de balbutier :

« Comment ? Mais… tu disais que tu m'aimais ? »

Il s'était relevé et remettait sa chemise et ses cheveux en ordre, évitant soigneusement le regard d'incompréhension de la jeune fille.

« Malheureusement pour toi, j'ai toujours été un très bon menteur. Oh bien sûr, au départ je ne visais qu'Elsa mais lorsque j'ai vu à quel point tu semblais désespérée de te trouver quelqu'un, l'occasion était trop belle ! Mais apparemment, je me suis trompée sur ton compte, tu m'as l'air bien trop… gamine, pour ce genre de chose. Et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour des choses futiles comme l'amour. »

Lorsqu'il finit sa tirade, Anna avait les larmes aux yeux. Et lorsqu'il la regarda avec un regard de dégout et de pitié, cela ne fit que l'achever un petit peu plus. Un couteau de plus dans la plaie béante de son cœur.

« Tu n'es qu'un… espèce de… »

Elle tentait de trouver une insulte assez forte pour montrer à quel point il la dégoutait, mais ses larmes l'empêchaient de trouver les mots. Elle se sentait trahie de tout son être par ce visage qu'elle trouvait il y a quelques minutes encore parfait, et qui maintenant n'affichait que haine et supériorité.

« Bonne année, Anna. »

Sans un regard, et sur ces mots pleins de mépris et accompagnés de ce même sourire suffisant, il quitta la pièce en la laissant ici, seule dans une chambre dont elle ne connaissait même pas les propriétaires. Son maquillage était ruiné par les larmes, et son cœur ruiné par un garçon qu'elle croyait aimer.

23h49.

Elsa s'était de nouveau retirée de la piste de danse, transpirante et tremblante tellement elle avait bougé avec ses amis sur la musique endiablée. Elle s'était servie un autre verre d'Ice tea, Harold ayant conservé la bouteille pour être sûr de ne pas se la faire piquer. Elle était donc adossée au bar, son verre à la main, observant Mérida et Raiponce danser sur la piste au milieu des autres. Les enceintes débitaient à tue-tête les chansons sans arrêt, mais la séparation entre les deux pièces permettait tout de même de réduire le bruit. Une fille et un garçon de sa classe passèrent devant elle pour se réfugier dans le jardin, sans doute pour aller se bécoter, comme tant d'autres depuis le début de cette soirée.

« Hey ! »

Elle leva les yeux et tomba sur Jack, ses cheveux toujours aussi ébouriffés, un verre à la main, l'autre main derrière la nuque, comme lorsqu'il est gêné.

« Hey, répondit-elle à l'identique. Tu vas bien ?

-Ouais, super… enfin… j'ai un problème. »

Elle le jaugea pour tenter de déterminer s'il était saoul ou pas. Et malgré tous les verres qu'elle l'avait vu ingurgiter, il semblait être dans son état normal alors qu'il s'adossait contre le bar, à côté d'elle. Et en voyant son regard légèrement inquiet, elle décida de lui demander ce qui le tracassait.

« Je… j'ai bu, ce soir, pendant toute la soirée. Je pense que tu l'as remarqué, ajouta-t-il avec un rire nerveux. Mais… c'est pas comme d'habitude, tu vois ?

-Hum… non, je ne vois pas, répondit-elle assez dubitative.

-Je… ça ne me fait rien. L'alcool, je ne ressens rien de ce que ça fait d'habitude ! Je n'ai pas la tête qui tourne, je ne vois pas trouble, j'ai le contrôle de mon corps, de mes pensées, de tout ce que je dis, comme si je n'avais bu que de l'eau durant toute la soirée ! Et pourtant j'ai tout essayé, j'ai dû boire cinq bières, des cocktails, de la vodka… je ne ressens plus rien Elsa. Et ça me fait flipper.»

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et su que c'était vrai. Elle l'avait vu boire avec Flynn et Mérida toute la soirée, mais pourtant il était là, face à elle, tout aussi sain de corps et d'esprit qu'au quotidien.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je… je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est comme ça, vraiment, je…

-Je pense que c'est à cause de ces pouvoirs, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

-Ces… pouvoirs ? Jack, écoute je…

-Oui, oui, les mêmes que les tiens. Tu sais que ce sont les mêmes, nous le savons tous deux, et il faut que tu me dises si… enfin… j'ai peur de tout perdre au fur et à mesure, de ne plus jamais rien ressentir ! La peur, l'adrénaline, le rire… l'amour. »

Il semblait vraiment angoissé. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, ses yeux tombant, son front plissé d'inquiétude. Mais elle l'était autant que lui :

« Tout est de ma faute… si je ne t'avais pas donné ces fichus pouvoirs, ce ne…

-Non ! Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît. »

Elle avait reculé jusqu'au fond de la cuisine, et il était maintenant face à elle, de plus en plus proche. Et alors qu'il essuyait une larme glacée sur la joue d'Elsa, il sentait au fond de lui que ses peurs étaient infondées. Et que tous ces sentiments qui se battaient au fond de lui étaient toujours présents dans son corps, et dans son cœur. Il regarda ses yeux, ses yeux si brillants. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi scintillante de beauté, et sans réfléchir, il se pencha vers elle de plus en plus, et alors qu'il espérait toucher ses lèvres, celle-ci se détourna légèrement pour lui embrasser la joue.

« Je ne dois pas, Jack. »

Elle lui lança un sourire désolé et se sépara de lui, retournant dans la salle principale avec Raiponce et les autres. Et tandis qu'il était là, seul, laissé en plan au beau milieu de la cuisine, il savait qu'il avait eu tort. Ses pouvoirs n'avaient pas annihilés ses sentiments. Et tandis qu'il regardait Elsa danser au loin, sa robe tournoyant autour d'elle, il comprit que ses pouvoirs nouvellement acquis n'avaient fait que les décupler.

23h57.

Tout le monde se retrouva dans le salon de Jasmine, celle-ci étant montée sur la table pour annoncer que le décompte allait bientôt commencer. L'excitation était à son comble, chacun retrouvant ses amis pour fêter la nouvelle année. Les trois filles et Harold furent rejoints par Jack qui semblait un peu distant. Raiponce demanda où était Anna. Des gens chantaient.

23h58.

Certains fixaient leurs téléphones pour préparer les messages de bonne année à leur famille, leurs amis, et sortaient l'appareil photo pour immortaliser les dernières secondes de cette année qui s'achevait. Elsa poussa les inconnus de cette fête à la recherche de sa sœur. Harold la suivit, les autres non loin derrière. Le volume de la musique diminua un peu pour laisser Jasmine faire un discours. Des gens dansaient, tout autour d'eux.

23h59.

Elsa arriva au pied des escaliers et entendit quelqu'un pleurer quelque part en haut. Et alors qu'elle arrivait sur le palier, elle vit le maquillage de sa sœur dégouliner le long de ses joues. Elle n'arrivait pas à articuler un seul mot. Ses amis arrivèrent et se précipitèrent autour d'elle pour l'aider à redescendre pour se débarbouiller. Le décompte commençait.

« 10… 9… 8… »

Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la salle de bain, Elsa aperçut une silhouette familière non loin de là.

« 7… 6… 5… »

La chevelure rousse de Hans se détacha de la foule alors que les filles s'occupaient d'Anna, qui ne cessait de pleurer. Elsa laissa sa sœur aux soins des autres et avança vers le garçon en question.

« 4… 3… 2… »

Elle le vit souriant, une brune à son bras, faisant le décompte avec tous les autres. Et elle comprit alors ce qu'il s'était passé.

« 1… BONNE ANNEE ! »

Et tandis qu'il se penchait vers la brune en question pour l'embrasser, Elsa s'avança à grands pas et lui donna une énorme claque au beau milieu de la foule d'adolescents en train de hurler de joie et de s'embrasser. Et alors que le jeune homme la regardait en se tenant la joue, elle lui lança le regard le plus mauvais dont elle était capable avant de lui lancer rageusement :

« Ne t'approche plus jamais de ma sœur. »

00h04.

Anna séchait doucement ses larmes en compagnie de ses amis. Elsa entra dans la pièce également avant de refermer la porte, les joues rouges de fureur, et prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

« Ton eye-liner a coulé de partout, lui dit Raiponce tout en la démaquillant doucement. On dirait un panda qui a fondu, ma belle… »

Sa cousine lâcha un petit rire entre deux sanglots.

« Je me suis trompée… ce n'était… ce n'était pas le grand amour… »

Elle resserra autour de ses épaules la veste d'Harold, et soupira longuement en baissant les yeux. Elle semblait honteuse. Ses amis la rassurèrent du mieux qu'ils le purent après qu'elle eut raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils étaient tous les cinq choqués d'entendre à quel point Hans avait été ignoble avec elle.

« Je te jure que dès que je croise au lycée, je vais lui mettre la plus grande tarte de sa vie, fit Jack avec un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

-Hum… le souci, c'est que c'est déjà fait. »

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Elsa qui rougissait de plus belle, et elle leur expliqua alors la claque magistrale qu'elle lui avait mis devant tout le monde. En entendant cela, Anna sourit un peu plus et prit sa sœur dans ses bras avant de lui dire dans l'oreille : « T'es la meilleure. »

« Bon, les gars, c'est pas tout ça mais ma mère doit arriver d'ici trente minutes, fit Mérida qui était allongée dans la baignoire derrière eux. Je vote pour que l'on choppe un max de canettes de bière et qu'on termine notre soirée sous un millier de couvertures polaires et devant Friends. Qui m'aime, lève l'orteil gauche. »

Ils sourirent tous en entendant leur amie sortir des imbécilités comme à son habitude, et ils la suivirent néanmoins alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain récupérer un pack de bières. Elle le dissimula habilement sous le pull de Jack à l'intérieur du sac d'Elsa. Jack et Raiponce allèrent dire au revoir à Jasmine et expliquèrent rapidement pourquoi ils devaient partir aussi vite. Celle-ci traita Hans « d'immonde connard dégueulasse » et partit le virer de sa maison juste après le départ des six amis. Ils attendirent Elinor assis sur le muret de chez Jasmine. Quelques flocons tombaient autour d'eux, mais ils n'avaient pas froids. Ils étaient ensemble.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché le décompte, s'excusa Anna.

-Tais-toi un peu, rétorqua Raiponce. T'as rien à te reprocher. Le décompte, on peut le faire tous les ans, donc on s'en fout. »

Anna déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Mérida et prit la main d'Harold de l'autre côté. Elle était encore blessée, bien sûr, mais elle était heureuse d'avoir ses amis pour supporter cela. Et elle le fut encore plus une fois qu'ils étaient couchés dans la chambre de Mérida à regarder des comédies à la télévision, entassés les uns sur les autres. Ils la firent rire tout le reste de la nuit avec leurs blagues plus nulles les unes que les autres, leurs imitations ridicules et bien d'autres choses encore. Elle leur était plus que redevable. Ils avaient réussi à transformer la pire soirée de sa vie en la soirée la plus drôle de sa vie. Et c'est dans son pyjama Pikachu et entourée de ses meilleurs amis qu'elle était heureuse. Elle s'endormit paisiblement aux côtés de ces amis, tandis que le soleil se pointait déjà à l'horizon, et c'est ainsi qu'elle commença la nouvelle année, qui lui promettait bien des surprises.

* * *

Et voilà !

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en commentaires, sur la tournure de l'histoire !

Je ne le précise pas, mais si vous avez des questions ou des propositions à faire par rapport à Walt Works, c'est toujours la bienvenue !

De plus, j'aurais une petite question à vous poser : y'en a t'ils parmi vous qui aiment le _Monde de Narnia_ ? Je réfléchis actuellement à écrire une fanfiction sur cet univers, donc j'aimerai savoir si certains/certaines d'entre vous seraient éventuellement intéressés (ce n'est qu'un projet, je ne vous promets rien pour l'instant).

En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour votre lecture et pour vos commentaires. Merci à Miss Homme Enceinte 2, AmandineReader, fimolobo et un guest pour leurs commentaires, ainsi qu'à AmandineReader pour m'avoir suivi !

En vous souhaitant un maximum de bonnes choses pour cette année à venir, à bientôt !

- _Delenya_


	15. Chapitre 15

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

Vous allez bien ? J'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre, qui m'a bloqué pendant deux semaines et que j'ai enfin réussi à finir. J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira, je vous dis à tout de suite !

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent aux studios d'animation Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks. En revanche, l'histoire est de moi. Merci de ne pas plagier !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Jasmine ?

-Déjà prise, répondit Flynn.

-Tiana ?

-Trop sérieuse !

-Charlotte ?

-Charlotte ? Sans déconner ? fit Flynn en riant. Trop rose et trop… surexcitée. Cette fille a assez d'énergie pour faire perdre la tête à toute une ville.

-Et bien qui alors ? demanda Harold en réfléchissant. Allez, dis-le nous ! »

Ils marchaient en direction du terrain d'athlétisme, passant parmi la neige fondue, pour accompagner leur ami Flynn à son entraînement. Ce dernier avait évoqué le fait qu'une fille lui plaisait un peu, et ils tentaient depuis déjà dix minutes de trouver qui était la fameuse inconnue parmi les prétendantes possibles.

« Esmeralda ?

-Très jolie, mais malheureusement trop demandée. Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre.

-Madame Poppins ? demanda ensuite Jack en plaisantant.

-Mince, répondit Flynn en feignant la déception, tu as découvert mon terrible secret ! Cette attirance pour notre bien-aimée directrice est révélée aux yeux de tous ! Non mais tu m'as pris pour qui ? »

Ils étaient enfin arrivés sur le terrain, et Flynn les quitta donc pour aller se changer dans les vestiaires. Jack et Harold se dirigeaient vers les gradins pour s'asseoir en attendant, et continuèrent à discuter :

« Et toi ? Toujours quelqu'un en vue ? demanda Harold en embêtant son meilleur ami.

-Tu le sais très bien, répondit Jack en soupirant. Mais je ne veux pas l'embêter, j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi.

-Si tu le dis. » affirma Harold, peu convaincu.

Certaines personnes étaient déjà sur le terrain en train de s'entraîner, notamment l'équipe de pom-pom girl du lycée, portant leurs tenues aux couleurs de l'école.

« Elles doivent mourir de froid. » fit Harold en frissonnant.

Ce dernier portait en effet gants, bonnet et gros blouson, tandis que le groupe de jeunes filles était uniquement vêtu d'un t-shirt à manches longues blanc et bleu, et d'une jupe plissée dans les mêmes tons. La plupart semblaient totalement frigorifiées, et avaient pris leurs écharpes autour de leurs épaules comme des couvertures. Elles écoutaient leur leader faire un discours d'encouragement, une très belle jeune fille à la longue chevelure brune et à la peau mate, que Jack connaissait comme étant Pocahontas. Il l'avait déjà vu en compagnie de Mulan, avait qui elle était amie.

Sur la piste qui entourait le terrain central, des gens étaient déjà en train de s'échauffer pour l'athlétisme, sautant au-dessus des haies ou faisant un petit footing. Flynn sortit des vestiaires et se mit à courir également, tout en faisant n'importe quoi pour faire rire l'équipe de pom-pom girl, ce qui fit mouche.

Tandis que ce dernier courait à reculons en adressant un clin d'œil à la fameuse Esmeralda, les regards de Jack et Harold se portèrent sur quelque chose d'autre, ou plutôt sur _quelqu'un_ d'autre :

« Eh bien, t'en as de la chance, veinard ! »

Jack poussa son meilleur ami de l'épaule pour le taquiner. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel avant de tourner de nouveau le regard vers la jolie blonde qui sautait par-dessus les haies pour s'entraîner.

Les cheveux tressés sur le côté, Astrid était vêtue d'une veste de survêtement et d'un legging noir plutôt moulant, qu'Harold ne put s'empêcher de remarquer. Elle avait vraiment de belles jambes, pensa-t-il tout en rougissant. Et un magnifique visage, même quand elle court.

Ce même visage se retrouva tourné vers lui quelques secondes plus tard, et la jeune fille lui adressa un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un grand sourire, avant de retourner à son échauffement. Harold lui répondit de la même façon, ses joues ayant pris une merveilleuse teinte écrevisse lorsqu'il avait compris que ce geste lui était adressé.

A côté de lui, Jack était totalement abasourdi :

« Harold… tu as bien vu ce que j'ai vu ? C'était vraiment Astrid Hofferson, celle qui t'a renversé son plateau dessus au self en cinquième, et qui a déchiré tes lettres de Saint-Valentin devant tout le monde durant des années, et qui a… »

Harold, ne souhaitant pas évoquer d'autres moments gênants de son passé, préféra pousser violemment son meilleur ami qui s'écrasa contre les gradins.

« Oui, c'est bien elle. Quand je te dis qu'on se parle par messages ces derniers temps ! »

Jack passa toute l'heure à tenter de déverrouiller le téléphone d'Harold pour y lire les messages, essayant tant bien que mal de dénicher des informations de la source elle-même. Comment Astrid, elle qui était une véritable peste à l'égard d'Harold il y a encore quelques mois, était-elle devenue soudainement attirée par lui ? Il y avait anguille sous roche. Jack lui-même était heureux d'avoir pu placer cette expression durant le fil de ses pensées.

Après un dernier sprint où Flynn avait fini premier, Bunnymund siffla la fin de l'entraînement une heure plus tôt, à cause de la nuit qui tombait déjà. Tandis que les élèves retournaient tous au vestiaire, totalement transis par le froid, l'entraîneur se dirigea vers les gradins pour adresser un mot à Jack :

« Alors, bien Frost ? Tu t'es remis de tes émotions depuis les vacances ? Tu seras capable de jouer demain ou tu as besoin qu'on te remplace ? »

Bunnymund avait laissé un air plutôt moqueur en disant cela : il savait parfaitement que Jack était remis et qu'il était en pleine forme pour faire ce match.

« Aucun soucis, je suis en pleine forme !

-Quelle chance. Fais en sorte de nous faire gagner, Frost ! »

Il lui adressa une grande claque dans le dos avant de lui-même repartir vers les vestiaires en frissonnant, tandis que les deux jeunes hommes attendaient leur ami à la sortie du bâtiment.

Flynn les rejoignit enfin, rappelant sa 'brillante performance' à la fin de l'heure, tandis qu'ils remontaient l'allée jusqu'au lycée pour prendre leur bus. Quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un interpella Harold juste derrière, et les trois garçons furent rejoints par Astrid, qui courait avec son sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule :

« Hey ! fit-elle en souriant.

-Hey. » répondit Harold, plutôt inquiet.

Il n'était pas inquiet à cause de sa discussion. Il savait simplement que son meilleur ami était du genre à dire des grosses bourdes plutôt gênantes dans ce genre de situation.

« Bon, ben on va vous laisser les tourtereaux ! »

Jack- 1. Harold- 0.

Après avoir poussé son meilleur ami de toutes ses forces vers la flaque de boue juste à côté, son visage devenant rouge écrevisse, il se retourna vers la jeune fille qui cachait son sourire amusé.

«Tu vas bien ? demanda le jeune garçon, en essayant de briser la glace.

-Oui, ça va super. Je me demandais si tu serais disponible pour aller sortir, dehors enfin… faire quelque chose, tous les deux. Si ça te dit, bien sûr.

-Oui ! »

Oups. Il avait répondu trop précipitamment. _Pitié ne t'enfuie pas, pitié ne t'enfuie pas_.

« C'est vrai ? Cool alors… dans ce cas, on se parle par messages ?

-Bien sûr, avec plaisir. »

Sauvé ! Il avait réussi à répondre calmement, presque avec un air nonchalant. Il lui adressa un petit sourire timide, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Celle-ci lui répondit de même, avant de le laisser pour rejoindre son amie Clochette, qui l'attendait plus loin dans l'allée.

En se retournant, Harold soupira bruyamment pour libérer cette accumulation de stress. Il rejoignit Flynn et Jack, qui le regardaient tous les deux avec un sourire entendu :

« Alors ? demanda Jack.

-Alors quoi ? questionna Harold en retour, en essayant de paraître naturel.

-Oh, pas à nous ! s'exclama Flynn. Vous allez vous voir ? »

Harold ne répondit pas et continua son chemin jusqu'à la fontaine, mais les deux autres prirent ceci pour une confirmation. Harold préféra ignorer le tchek de victoire qu'ils s'étaient adressés.

Le week-end était enfin arrivé, et Harold savait déjà ce qu'il aurait à faire.

* * *

« ALLEZ JACK ! COURS, COURS, COUUUURS ! »

Raiponce hurlait à s'en brûler les cordes vocales, sautant sur place au beau milieu des gradins. Tout le terrain était déchaîné, et chacun retenait son souffle : si Walt Works gagnait ce match, les Falcons du lycée adverse seraient éliminés de la compétition nationale, ce qui emmènerait l'équipe en seizième de finale.

Seulement, le score était très serré. Les Falcons avaient seulement trois points d'avance, et il restait tout juste assez de temps pour rattraper leur léger retard et garder leur place dans le classement. Walt Works n'avait encore perdu aucun match cette année, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de commencer.

Tout autour, les spectateurs étaient déchaînés, ignorant même la pluie qui s'abattait sur eux. Plus bas sur le terrain, tous étaient ruisselants de sueur et de boue, les membres endoloris oubliés grâce à l'adrénaline et l'action qui se déroulait autour d'eux. Shang hurlait les directives à ses coéquipiers, en essayant de crier plus fort que le brouhaha environnant.

L'arbitre siffla, et tous les joueurs entrèrent de nouveau en action. Shang lança la balle à Hercules, qui la fit passer d'un revers vers l'arrière à l'intention de Mulan, qui la réceptionna de plein fouet avant de courir à toute vitesse vers la ligne de but. Seulement, un joueur de l'équipe adverse se dirigeait dangereusement vers elle, aussi jeta-t-elle le ballon vers Kenaï, avant de se faire violemment projeter au sol par son adversaire.

« FAUTE ! FAUTE ! »

Harold s'était relevé soudainement, totalement outré, tout comme la majeure partie de Walt Works, élèves et professeurs confondus. Madame Poppins elle-même avait lâché un regard d'indignation devant ce plaquage au sol tout à fait injustifié. Monsieur Bunnymund avait lâché malgré lui un gros mot, tandis que tous les élèves criaient à la faute. Cependant, l'arbitre semblait visiblement être sourd, et laissa le match continuer sans remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Heureusement, la balle réceptionnée par Kenaï avait ensuite été récupérée de justesse par Jack qui avait couru de toutes ses forces vers la ligne de but, déclenchant ainsi acclamations de joie de leur équipe : ils avaient maintenant rattrapé leur retard, en gagnant six points d'un seul coup. Au milieu du terrain, Bunnymund était descendu des gradins vers l'arbitre, où le ton semblait grimper au fur et à mesure.

Après un coup de sifflet agacé de l'arbitre, l'entraîneur de Walt Works revint vers le banc des remplaçants et se mit à hurler des encouragements à son équipe pour les deux dernières minutes du match.

« ALLEZ WALT WORKS, ALLEZ ! »

Les filles et Harold sautaient sur place en regardant d'un œil inquiet le match ainsi que le temps restant. Le maquillage bleu à la couleur de leur école avait coulé le long de leurs joues, et ils n'avaient presque plus de voix à force d'encourager leur meilleur ami.

Dans un dernier espoir de rage, un garçon de l'équipe adverse courut vers la ligne de l'équipe de Walt Works dans l'espoir de marquer les derniers points décisifs, mais fut stopper par Kronk avant de pouvoir dégager la balle, ce dernier l'ayant projeté à au moins trois mètres de là où il se tenait auparavant. L'écran d'affichage n'affichait plus que quinze secondes restantes, et ils n'auraient pas le temps de courir pour aller jusque dans la zone adverse, à l'autre bout du terrain. Jack se décida lorsque le compteur indiquait treize secondes restantes, et il donna un coup de pied dans le ballon, avec toute la force qui lui restait.

Le temps, à cet instant précis, semblait s'écouler au ralenti, tandis que le ballon s'élevait dans les airs en direction des poteaux adverses, filant à toute vitesse à travers le terrain. Il acheva sa course à travers les deux branches de métal, et les ovations fusèrent de tous les côtés tandis que Walt Works gagnait trois points supplémentaires, avant que l'arbitre ne siffle la fin du match.

Les applaudissements et les cris de joie retentirent pendant de nombreuses minutes tandis que les élèves descendaient en masse vers le terrain pour acclamer leur équipe, qui venait tout juste de qualifier leur école pour les nationales.

Sur le terrain, Jack, Mulan, Kenaï et tous les autres étaient soulevés en l'air par leurs amis, tandis que Bunnymund sautait de joie en acclamant ses 'poulains' comme il les appelait.

Raiponce, Elsa, Harold, Mérida et Anna s'étaient mêlés à tous leurs amis du lycée, portant Jack et les autres en les acclamant, tandis que la mascotte du lycée effectuait une petite chorégraphie au milieu des pom-pom girl.

Jack n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à tout ce qu'il s'était passé à ce moment-là. Il se rappelait juste des évènements qui avaient marqué tout le monde : le petit discours de madame Poppins qui les avait félicités personnellement, Bunnymund qui avait failli frapper le coach de l'équipe adverse car il déclinait toute responsabilité dans le plaquage au sol injuste de Mulan, et le baiser enflammé entre cette dernière et Shang au beau milieu de la foule, qui avait attiré les applaudissements de tout le lycée.

« Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça ! » s'exclama Pocahontas, non loin d'eux.

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir, et même certains professeurs semblaient sourire devant ce spectacle romantique. L'autre équipe était totalement dépitée, mais les onze joueurs de chaque équipe se serrèrent la main par fair-play, même si certains cherchaient plus à casser des phalanges qu'à féliciter les gagnants.

Après de nombreuses félicitations et quelques pas de danse de l'équipe de pom-pom girl, l'équipe rentra dans les vestiaires pour se changer, avant de repartir chacun chez eux pour fêter cela dignement. Jack prit également une douche rapide, car il ne pourrait pas rentrer immédiatement chez lui.

Tandis qu'il sortit pour rejoindre ses amis, Jack ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était vraiment le meilleur anniversaire possible, malgré ses jambes en compote et ses ecchymoses.

« Ton coup de pied à la fin du match était MA-GI-STRAL ! s'exclama Mérida.

-Franchement, tu devrais faire athlétisme avec nous, tu cours comme une gazelle ! fit Flynn en riant.

-Prêt pour un McDo-ciné ? »

Tout le monde approuva, et ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'arrêt de bus pour éviter de traverser toute la ville à pieds. Un groupe de filles du lycée passa devant Jack et prirent le même car qu'eux, et elles passèrent tout le trajet à glousser en regardant dans sa direction.

Elles descendirent un arrêt avant eux, et personne ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Je crois que tu as des admiratrices, remarqua Mérida.

-C'était très gênant et ridicule. » admit-il en souriant, tandis qu'Harold et Flynn le charriaient en imitant de vraies poules.

Une fois arrivés dans la Grande Rue du centre-ville, ils descendirent du véhicule et se dirigèrent vers le McDonald's, pour fêter leur victoire ainsi que l'anniversaire de leur meilleur ami comme il se devait. Après avoir pris commande, ils se dirigèrent avec leurs plateaux vers l'étage supérieur et s'installèrent à une table assez reculée pour ne pas déranger les gens en riant et en discutant.

« Je pense que le moment le plus hilarant a été la chute de Hans dans la boue. Un jour, je retrouverai le gars qui a fait ça, et je le remercierai de tout mon cœur pour cette action charitable, expliqua Anna en se remémorant ce bon souvenir.

-Il a passé cinq minutes sur le banc à s'énerver tout seul, ajouta Harold. Bunnymund en a eu marre et lui a dit de retourner se changer, car ce n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir une chochotte pour finir le match ! »

Ils mangèrent tout en discutant et en se remémorant les meilleurs moments du match, tout en discutant de tout et de rien.

« Qui serait déterminé à reprendre des nuggets avec moi ? demanda Flynn.

-Tu as déjà mangé un menu complet ? remarqua Raiponce.

-Et alors ? Pas besoin d'avoir faim pour un bon McDo ! »

Au final, lui, Anna, Elsa et Jack redescendirent pour prendre une boîte de vingt nuggets en plus, et récupérer une glace pour Mérida. Ils remontèrent avec leur boîte et leurs sauces, ce qui mena à un défi tout à fait stupide engagé par Jack et Flynn :

« Le premier qui mange toute la sauce curry gagne un sundae, avait proposé Flynn. Marché conclu ?

-Ok ma caille, ça roule. »

Bien entendu, les deux garçons étaient bien décidés à gagner une glace, aussi se précipitèrent-ils pour l'avaler le plus vite possible, mais il y avait un point qu'ils avaient oublié : la sauce curry, en petite quantité, c'est bon. En grande quantité, ça pique. Flynn avait donc recraché la moitié à l'intérieur de son gobelet de Coca, tandis que Jack cherchait désespérément un fond de glaçons dans les gobelets des autres. Après une courte réflexion, il exerça une légère pression sur son propre gobelet pour en faire apparaître par magie, avant de soulager la brûlure de son œsophage.

« Jack ! s'écria Elsa en lui mettant une tape sur le bras. Imagine si quelqu'un te voit !

-Merchome me ma uuuuu »

Mérida avait réussi à traduire ceci par « Personne ne m'a vu », tandis que les deux garçons riaient comme des imbéciles avec une dizaine de glaçons chacun dans la bouche. A force de raconter des bêtises et de rire comme des ânes (d'autant plus que le rire d'Anna était très peu discret), une serveuse finit par venir les voir pour leur dire de baisser le volume s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire virer.

« Pfff, quelle rabat-joie ! »

Ils jetèrent leurs déchets et quittèrent donc le fast-food pour se rendre au cinéma tous ensembles. Harold paya un gros paquet de popcorn pour tout le monde, même si la plupart n'avait déjà plus faim à cause de leur repas. Ils récupérèrent leurs tickets pour 'Rogue One', le dernier Star Wars, et s'installèrent dans la salle.

Flynn, Mérida et Anna prirent la dernière rangée tandis qu'Elsa, Jack, Harold et Raiponce s'étaient installés juste devant eux. Seulement, Jack n'eut pas beaucoup de souvenirs du film : en effet, au bout d'une quarantaine de minutes, ses paupières commençaient à tomber, et il n'avait plus la force de lutter. Sa veste étalée sur les jambes, il s'installa confortablement sur son fauteuil, sa tête reposant volontairement sur l'épaule d'Elsa, et s'endormit malheureusement pendant tout le reste du film. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas si grave, étant donné qu'il l'avait déjà vu.

Il fut réveillé par Elsa au début du générique, les lumières allumées tout autour. Après avoir discuté du film dans la rue du cinéma et dit au revoir à Flynn, ils prirent le dernier bus de la soirée pour aller jusque chez Jack, où ils allaient tous dormir.

Harold essaya d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée discrètement, pour ne pas réveiller les occupantes, mais Emma et la mère de Jack étaient toujours debout.

«Alors ? »

Jack, après avoir retiré ses chaussures et s'être installé dans le canapé avec ses amis, leur raconta la victoire de Walt Works durant le match. Il expliqua précisément chaque moment important du match, comment il avait rajouté les derniers points avec ce coup de pied, comment ils avaient mené leur équipe vers la victoire. Après cela, Barbara envoya Emma au lit et partit se coucher aussi, ses cernes montrant clairement sa fatigue.

« Joyeux anniversaire, frangin ! lui dit Harold tout en déposant un paquet devant lui.

-Bon, tu ouvres tes cadeaux ou pas ? » proposa Anna tout en tendant à Jack un autre cadeau à l'emballage de Noël.

C'était toujours le problème quand Anna faisait des cadeaux d'anniversaire : comme elle prenait le premier rouleau qui venait, elle faisait toujours des emballages vert et rouge décorés de petits lutins ou de Père Noël. Bien sûr, au mois de janvier, ce n'était pas encore trop gênant. Mais en juin pour l'anniversaire de Raiponce, c'était déjà un peu plus problématique.

Raiponce et Elsa lui donnèrent également leurs cadeaux, étant donné qu'Harold et Mérida avaient fait cadeau commun. Jack déballa ainsi un jeu pour sa PS4 de leur part, une veste américaine blanche et bleue des années 60, choisie avec soin par Raiponce (« ce bleu, c'est vraiment ta couleur ! »), et un comics sur Batman de la part d'Elsa. Il les serra dans ses bras et les remercia chaleureusement, heureux de recevoir tous ces beaux cadeaux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire maintenant? demanda Jack en baillant.

-Un film ? » proposa Anna, pas du tout fatiguée.

Celle-ci se leva et partit fouiller dans le meuble de la télé pour y dénicher un DVD sympa à regarder, tandis que les autres s'occupaient de déplier le canapé pour s'y allonger. Mérida, quant à elle, s'était déjà allongée sur le petit matelas pneumatique par terre, gonflé au préalable par Barbara. Ils s'installèrent confortablement avec les couvertures et coussins du canapé devant une comédie de Noël, ' _Love Actually'_.

Etrangement, personne n'avait protesté. Mérida, qui n'aimait pas trop ce genre de films d'habitude, s'était laissée convaincre, tandis que Jack était trop fatigué pour négocier. Anna s'enroula dans une couverture et s'installa sur le fauteuil, tandis que les deux garçons, Raiponce et Elsa, cherchaient à s'installer confortablement sur le canapé.

Ils s'endormirent tous les uns après les autres, sans même discuter avant, tant leur journée avait été longue. Harold avait posé son bras sur l'épaule de Raiponce, qui s'était endormie avant la fin du film. De l'autre côté, Jack était entré dans un profond sommeil, sa tête reposant contre Elsa, qui passait sa main machinalement dans les cheveux du garçon. Lorsque le film se termina, le seul encore éveillé était Harold, qui ne tarda pas à plonger dans le sommeil à son tour.

* * *

« Bien dormi ? »

Harold était assis à la table de la cuisine, une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud dans les mains. Au-dessus de lui, l'horloge indiquait huit heures et demie, ce qui était un peu trop tôt pour un dernier jour de week-end.

Etant donné que les autres dormaient toujours, Elsa essaya de ne pas faire trop de bruit en préparant son bol de céréales, et en s'asseyant à côté de son meilleur ami.

« Bien, et toi ? » répondit-elle en chuchotant.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, tout en soufflant sur son chocolat pour le faire refroidir. Il avait des épis partout à l'arrière de la tête, ce qui fit rire Elsa intérieurement. Le téléphone d'Harold s'alluma et Elsa y vit la notification d'un message, un message qui semblait faire plaisir à son destinataire puisqu'Harold avait maintenant un léger sourire sur le visage.

Tout en récupérant ses Coco Pops dans son bol, Elsa lui demanda discrètement :

« Qui est-ce ?

-Oh, euh… c'est Astrid, répondit Harold, les joues roses.

-Je vois, répondit Elsa avec un petit sourire de contentement. Et, vous vous entendez bien ?

-Même plutôt bien, je dois dire. Elle est vraiment gentille, et drôle, et…

-Et tu l'aimes ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. D'ailleurs, elle n'attendait pas de réponse. C'était une affirmation, qu'elle avait pu conclure à la façon dont Harold regardait cette fille à longueur de journée. Et pourtant, elle avait agi comme une véritable teigne à son égard durant tout le collège, ce qui rendait ce retournement de situation plutôt étonnant.

Harold raconta alors leurs discussions, comment elle lui avait demandé à ce qu'ils se voient tous les deux. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés durant les deux semaines qui avaient suivies Nouvel An, et Elsa était vraiment heureuse pour lui, mais d'un autre côté, elle restait méfiante. Une personne pouvait-elle vraiment changer de personnalité comme ça, en si peu de temps ? Pouvait-on réellement changer d'avis sur une personne aussi rapidement ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Harold était heureux, et Elsa voulait faire attention à ce qu'il le reste.

Tandis qu'elle terminait son bol de lait, elle faillit s'étouffer en entendant ce qu'Harold venait de lui demander :

« Et toi, avec Jack ? »

Et voilà ! La goutte de lait qui se trompe de chemin, et Elsa qui se retrouve à tousser en recrachant ses poumons. Après avoir toussé une bonne quinzaine de fois, son ami lui donnant de petites tapes dans le dos, elle réussit à retrouver ses esprits.

« Comment, quoi ? Hein ?

-Oh allez, ne me prends pas pour n'importe qui. Je vous vois, tous les deux. Vous vous tournez autour sans même vous en rendre compte. Enfin, toi en tout cas. Jack, lui, en est parfaitement conscient. »

Cette révélation laissa Elsa pantoise : Jack ? Jack Frost ? Ils parlaient bien de la même personne ? C'est vrai qu'ils étaient assez proches, mais de là à se 'tourner autour'… certes, il était venu la voir dans sa chambre. Et certes, il avait tenté de l'embrasser à la soirée de Jasmine… mais cela ne voulait rien dire ?

Plus Elsa y pensait, plus elle réalisait en effet que cette situation était plus compliquée que ce qu'elle semblait. Elle ne put malheureusement pas approfondir le sujet avec son meilleur ami, puisque le dénommé Jack Frost se pointa à l'instant précis sur le seuil de la porte, en s'étirant comme un chat.

« Bonjour, vous ! Vous avez bien dormi ? »

Elsa fit semblant d'être absorbée par le contenu de son bol, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. Les petits bonhommes de son cerveau étaient très probablement en pleine crise de panique et d'apocalypse imminente. _Oh mon dieu_ , pensa-t-elle. _On a dormi tous les deux, presque dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et moi je n'ai fais attention à rien_.

Non pas que Jack lui déplaisait. Au contraire, il était plutôt mignon avec ses beaux yeux bleus, sa mâchoire carrée et son sourire en coin, ainsi que ses cheveux si clairs qui lui donnaient un air que personne n'avait. Ce dernier se servit une tasse de café, les traces de l'oreiller sur la joue, le regard encore embrumé par la fatigue.

Elsa se réveilla soudainement, ayant pour objectif de s'éloigner de cette source de problème qui venait de surgir devant elle, pour pouvoir ainsi réfléchir clairement. Elle mit son bol dans l'évier, sans même dire bonjour au nouvel arrivant (d'ailleurs, elle ignora aussi sa sœur qui entrait dans la cuisine au moment où elle en sortait) et monta les escaliers en direction de la salle de bain.

Après avoir libéré sa vessie qui criait au secours depuis son réveil, elle se posa sur le bord de la baignoire, et revit intérieurement tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la noyade de Jack : elle lui avait sauvé la vie, lui donnant ainsi la même malédiction que la sienne. Il avait tenté de l'embrasser à la fête du Nouvel An, car il avait peur de ne plus rien ressentir à cause de ses pouvoirs. Il était venu lui rendre visite la nuit, dans sa chambre, pour lui montrer ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Ils se parlaient tout le temps, mais cela, c'était déjà avant, et hier soir, ils s'étaient endormis l'un à côté de l'autre. Et elle lui avait fait des papouilles dans les cheveux. Et il avait passé son bras autour de sa taille.

 _Elsa, tu es une abrutie_.

Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Et là, la vérité lui apparaissait maintenant comme un furoncle au beau milieu du nez : Jack tournait autour d'elle. Et elle, elle s'était laissé faire sans rien remarquer, et sans même réagir.

 _Peut-être qu'au fond de toi, tu sais que tu en as envie_.

Quoi ? Jamais en rêve, oui ! Elle se l'était promis : elle ne DEVAIT pas tomber amoureuse. Et encore moins de Jack. Ses pouvoirs étaient une bombe. Une bombe à retardement, capable d'exploser à n'importe quel moment, et capable de causer des dégâts irrémédiables à son entourage.

Leur révéler ce lourd secret avait été une folie, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire. Même si Raiponce et Jack avaient également des pouvoirs, eux n'avaient jamais eu de mal à les contrôler, et n'avaient jamais blessé qui que ce soit avec. Elsa devait être prudente. Son cœur était instable, et il était risqué de jouer un tel jeu. Le jeu de l'amour n'était pas fait pour elle, et elle devait s'y conformer.

Lorsqu'elle redescendit les escaliers, fraîchement réveillée par un coup d'eau sur le visage, Elsa affichait un sourire normal, un visage neutre. La matinée passa tranquillement, ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble en discutant, et le moment de partir arriva plutôt rapidement. Devant la maison, Jack s'approcha d'elle pour lui dire au revoir, et tandis que sa peau effleurait sa joue, elle répéta ses mots qui tournaient dans sa tête depuis son enfance, comme une formule. La formule qui fermait son cœur pour protéger les autres d'elle-même.

 _Cache tes pouvoirs._

 _N'en parle pas._

 _Fais attention, et le secret survivra._

* * *

Et voilààà !

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? C'était un chapitre plutôt sportif à tous les niveaux. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires sur ce chapitre et vos avis !

La semaine dernière, je vous avais demandé si une fanfiction sur Le Monde de Narnia vous intéresserait. Vous semblez plutôt favorables à cette idée, je suis donc en train d'y réfléchir. En tout cas, je vous tiendrai au courant si un projet de ce genre se fait.

De plus, j'ai une autre requête pour vous : les coulisses de Walt Works sont un peu vides (si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, je vous invite à aller voir sur mon profil), alors, avez-vous des questions pour nos personnages ? Comme d'habitude, laissez vos reviews !

Je voudrais, comme d'habitude, remercier chaleureusement NightBloody, Plume De Pan, AmandineReader, Miss Homme Enceinte 2 et un guest pour leurs reviews, ainsi que pour avoir suivi/favorisé ma fiction.

Je vais essayer d'écrire mes chapitres plus rapidement, rien que pour vous ! Passez une bonne semaine, et à très très très bientôt !

- _Delenya_


	16. Chapitre 16

Voilà pour vous le seizième chapitre de _Walt Works_. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et comme d'habitude, je vous donne rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

 **DISCLAIMER** : comme toujours, les personnages appartiennent aux studios d'animation Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks, mais l'histoire m'appartient. Merci de ne pas plagier.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? Tu m'as trahi ! Tu m'as trahi de la pire des manières qui soit ! Sors d'ici, sors de ma vie, et laisse-moi. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

-PARFAIT ! »

Les lumières se rallumèrent toutes en même temps, pour éclairer madame Gothel qui applaudissait chaleureusement.

« C'était superbe ! Mégara, ce rôle te va à la perfection. Hercules, j'aimerais un peu plus d'émotions : l'amante de ta vie vient de violemment te rejeter, car tu as trahi sa confiance une énième fois. Tu dois montrer toutes les émotions dont tu es capable ! Joue sur ta posture, ton visage et tes expressions ! »

Madame Gothel, à renfort de grands gestes et de mimiques, passa vingt bonnes minutes à réexpliquer tout l'enjeu de cette scène pour le dernier acte de la pièce. Ce projet semblait être toute la vie de cette dernière, et elle faisait travailler ses élèves d'arrache-pied. Jack et Flynn, quant à eux, devenaient totalement dingues.

Ils devaient survenir tous les deux en tant que gardes du palais, et dire quelques répliques. Bref, rien de bien compliqué. Mais leur professeur les avait fait répéter une cinquantaine de fois les mêmes mots jusqu'à trouver 'l'équilibre parfait' d'après elle, ce qui avait anéanti les deux garçons. Ils étaient donc assis à côté d'Elsa, affalés sur leurs sièges, en train de tirer la tronche.

« Aller, les gars ! s'exclama-t-elle pour les encourager. Vous allez y arriver, et puis, plus vite vous le faites, plus vite elle vous aura lâché ! »

Jack lui répondit avec un grognement tandis que Flynn se tapait la tête contre le mur derrière lui. Elsa interprétait une paysanne du village, qui venait rapporter des informations à la famille noble, interprétée par Phoebus, Belle et Mégara. Elle avait donc un rôle très secondaire, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Aujourd'hui, en plus de leur groupe de théâtre, le groupe de danse était venu répéter avec eux pour voir comment insérer les chorégraphies dans la pièce.

Cette pièce assez atypique avait été écrite par leur professeur elle-même, et était un mélange de film dramatique, de comédie romantique et de comédie musicale. Bref, un sacré bric-à-brac. En plus de la danse, les élèves du groupe d'arts plastiques étaient venus pour observer la scène ainsi que le placement des élèves pour créer les décors, qu'ils devaient commencer tous ensemble.

C'était donc un travail très fastidieux qui commençait pour tous les artistes du lycée. Enfin, plus ou moins artistes. Raiponce était en train de réaliser un croquis très détaillé dans son carnet en compagnie d'Anna, qui gribouillait quelques traits par-ci par-là, sans grande conviction. Elsa décida de les rejoindre pour fuir la mauvaise humeur des garçons.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites de beau ? demanda la blonde en s'asseyant auprès d'elles.

-J'essaye de trouver comment je peux faire ça… attends… peut-être comme ça ? Et si je faisais comme ça… »

Elsa regarda le visage concentré de Raiponce, le front plissé par la concentration. Anna, quant à elle, soupira de désespoir en réalisant qu'elle n'avait strictement rien fait en une heure. Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du cours, ils sortirent tous de la salle de spectacle totalement découragés, soit par l'enthousiasme étouffant de la professeur de théâtre, soit par leur manque d'inspiration complet. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le foyer pour rejoindre Harold et Mérida.

Mais en arrivant, Harold n'était pas là, et Mérida se trouvait seule à une table, les écouteurs dans les oreilles.

« Pourquoi t'es toute seule ? demanda Raiponce en récupérant une chaise. Harold n'est pas là ? »

Mérida retira un de ses écouteurs et expliqua qu'il était parti il y a environ trente minutes avec Astrid pour se 'balader'. Elle avait donc passé le reste de l'heure à dormir à moitié sur sa table en les attendant.

Après plusieurs parties de cartes et un bon chocolat chaud récupéré au distributeur, Harold les rejoignit enfin, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et Astrid à ses côtés. Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers les deux arrivants, et virent qu'ils s'amusaient vraiment bien. Après avoir dit au revoir à Harold et fait un petit signe de la main à leur groupe d'amis, la jeune blonde repartit dans la direction opposée, probablement pour rentrer chez elle.

Lorsqu'Harold s'assit, tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui :

« Ben quoi ?

-Quoi 'ben quoi' ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ? s'écria Anna. Raconte ! »

Après dix minutes à insister sur le fait qu'il ne s'était absolument rien passé et qu'ils avaient juste discuté en se promenant autour du campus, la sonnerie retentit enfin pour le sauver, et il se dirigea vers le gymnase avec les deux rouquines pour leur leçon de tir à l'arc et d'escalade.

La semaine se termina rapidement, et après plusieurs jours de cours plutôt fatigants, le week-end arriva pour Raiponce. Cependant, elle se mit rapidement à s'ennuyer. En effet, Elsa et Anna étaient parties pour le week-end chez leurs grands-parents paternels, aussi Raiponce se retrouvait seule chez elle. Ne souhaitant pas passer son week-end en solitaire, elle décida d'appeler Harold pour lui proposer de sortir tous les deux.

Après avoir envoyé un message à son ami, elle décida de prendre un bain en regardant sa série pour se reposer, et après une soirée tranquille en compagnie de ses parents, elle partit se coucher. Elle se réveilla bien trop tôt à son goût, vers 9h30, à cause de la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers les volets clos de ses fenêtres. Elle déjeuna rapidement et enfila des vêtements confortables, prit un sac avec un peu d'argent ainsi que son minimum vital (le combo déodorant-miroir-batterie externe), et embrassa ses parents avant de se rendre à l'arrêt de bus pour aller chez Harold.

« Enfin là ! s'exclama le brun lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

-Gneuh gneuh.

-Très mature, à ce que je vois. »

Il lui ouvrit la porte, habillé avec de vieux vêtements usés. Son visage, en plus des tâches de rousseurs, était parsemé de tâches de goudron, tandis que son jean déchiré et son t-shirt étaient recouverts d'huile de moteur et brûlés à certains endroits.

Tandis qu'elle retirait sa veste ainsi que ses chaussures, Raiponce ne put s'empêcher de rire de son allure :

« Tu t'es battu avec une voiture pour finir dans un état pareil ?

-Non, j'ai bricolé. Et figure-toi que mon invention fonctionne enfin à la perfection ! Enfin, notre invention. C'est pour notre projet de mécanique avec Elsa, on doit le rendre bientôt. »

Elle l'écouta parler de son projet, de ses prochaines idées et des choses qu'il aimerait faire dans son atelier de bricolage. Harold n'était pas juste intelligent, il savait aussi bricoler comme personne. Quant à Raiponce, elle lui parla de son projet d'art pour les décors de la pièce de théâtre tout en se préparant un petit déjeuner dans la cuisine d'Harold.

Chez les Haddock, c'était un peu la maison secondaire de tout le monde : chacun savait où se trouvait chaque chose de la maison, et se servait comme s'il était chez lui. Ce qui ne dérangeait jamais Harold, puisque la présence de ses amis était toujours un réconfort pour lui.

« Alors, commença Raiponce. Que fait-on cet après-midi, mon cher Harold ?

-Aucune idée. Tu veux sortir ? demanda-t-il tout en passant machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Pourquoi pas. Bowling ? »

Harold acquiesça, et ils continuèrent de discuter en déjeunant. Après avoir tout débarrassé, Raiponce fixa Harold d'un air bizarre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il avait l'impression d'être l'œuvre d'art étrange et incompréhensible d'un musée, et que Raiponce essayait de le déchiffrer. Soudain, elle se dirigea vers lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de conclure le fruit de ses pensées :

« Je dois vraiment te couper les cheveux. C'est une catastrophe ! Tu ne vas donc jamais chez le coiffeur ? »

Le jeune homme, en entendant cela, ne put s'empêcher de rire. Et c'est Raiponce qui lui disait cela ! Cette dernière se justifia en disant que si elle les coupait, elle perdrait tout son pouvoir. Harold, en revanche, n'avait pas cette excuse, et cinq minutes plus tard, il était assis dans la salle de bain avec une serviette sur les épaules, torse nu.

« Raiponce, tu me fais vraiment peur. Tu ne coupes pas trop court, d'accord ? Tu coupes juste quelques mèches, un chouia, rien du tout ! Compris? Tu ne me fais pas une coupe à la Flynn ou à la Justin Bieber !

-Roh, mais fais-moi confiance ! Je vais juste raccourcir un peu tes mèches, tu as les cheveux qui te tombent sur les yeux, c'est horrible. Depuis quand n'es-tu pas allé chez le coiffeur ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, quelques mois tout au plus. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas nécessaire ! »

En quelques secondes, Raiponce mit fin aux négociations d'Harold, récupéra les ciseaux et commença à couper les cheveux de son ami. Ce dernier se laissa faire, car il savait qu'au fond, elle avait un peu raison. Il faisait face au mur de sa salle de bain sans un mot, en regardant des centimètres de cheveux bruns tomber dans la baignoire. Mettant sa peur d'une coupe ratée de côté, ils discutèrent tous les deux pendant que Raiponce terminait sa tâche, très concentrée.

« Et voilà ! »

Elle retira la serviette éponge de ses épaules et passa une main à travers la chevelure plus courte et plus soignée d'Harold. Ce dernier tourna la tête pour se regarder dans la glace, et il était heureux d'avoir une amie aussi douée et gentille. Ses oreilles et son front étaient beaucoup plus dégagés, et il paraissait bien plus normal ainsi. C'est vrai que sa coupe trop longue lui donnait un air un peu négligé.

« Merci, blondie.

-C'est rien, rétorqua-t-elle tout en admirant son œuvre. Je te laisse te laver, sinon les cheveux qui sont tombés vont te gratter. Et ensuite, bowling ! »

* * *

De leur côté, Jack et Mérida grimpaient sur le sol terreux de la forêt depuis déjà trente bonnes minutes. La veille, ils avaient décidé de partir se promener pour prendre l'air et s'éloigner un peu de leurs familles, mais également des autres. Car même s'ils avaient un groupe très soudé, c'était parfois compliqué de toujours rester à six sans jamais souffler.

Derrière la rouquine trottinait Angus, tout en s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour brouter quelques touffes d'herbes qui avaient survécues à l'hiver. Jack, quant à lui, s'amusait à geler quelques branches au passage, dans des arabesques glacées de flocons de neige.

« C'est quand même dingue ce truc, reconnut Mérida.

-C'est clair… »

Il déposa la paume de sa main contre un tronc et y exerça une légère pression, et le bois se mit à se recouvrir rapidement de glace. Pourtant, le temps était plutôt doux pour cette fin de mois de janvier, et il n'y avait plus neigé depuis au moins deux semaines. Les pouvoirs de Jack perduraient, et ce même lorsque l'hiver touchait à sa fin.

« Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'aurais des… pouvoirs magiques, j'aurais sûrement accusé cette personne de folie.

-Et moi donc… il se passe tellement de choses étranges depuis que nous sommes à Walt Works. »

Arrivés en haut de la colline, ils marchèrent tous les deux jusqu'au gros rocher, où ils aimaient s'amuser lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. D'ici, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur une grande partie de la ville.

Jack sortit une thermos de chocolat chaud de son dos, et leur servit un gobelet à tous les deux. Cela faisait du bien de s'éclipser loin de tout.

« Je pense qu'ils le savaient, déclara Jack.

-Que qui savait quoi ?

-A Walt Works. Je pense qu'ils savaient ce qui allait se passer, expliqua-t-il tout à fait sérieusement. Qu'Elsa me sauverait et me donnerait ses pouvoirs. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas l'air surpris lorsque Raiponce et elle ont révélé leurs talents. »

Mérida semblait troublée par cette réflexion. Serait-ce possible ? Serait-ce là le véritable but de Walt Works, cette école sélectives pour les 'gens extraordinaires' ?

«Ce qu'il reste à savoir, c'est si tous les autres ont également des pouvoirs de ce genre ou si ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. Par exemple, toi, Harold et Anna, il ne vous est rien arrivé d'étrange, si ?

-Non, je ne… »

Sa phrase fut interrompue avant même qu'elle y repense. Le souvenir lui-même lui était réapparu, non pas dans sa tête mais devant elle, flottant au-dessus du sol tout comme les dernières fois. Le feu follet était là, lui rappelant qu'à elle aussi, il lui était arrivé quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Jack sursauta légèrement en voyant cela, et écouta attentivement l'explication de son amie.

« Je l'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois, expliqua-t-elle encore plus troublée. Lorsque je le suis, il ne me mène jamais au même endroit, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il signifie mais… tu crois que ça fait partie de ces choses bizarres qu'ils recherchent ? Tu penses réellement que madame Poppins pouvait prévoir tout cela ? C'est quand même difficile à croire !

-Il y a encore trois mois, est-ce que tu aurais cru quelqu'un capable de voler, ou de geler tout et n'importe quoi d'une seule main, ou même de soigner n'importe quelle blessure en chantant ? Mérida, c'est bien plus que de la fiction. On nous mène en bateau ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Mais Anna et Harold, ils… enfin, Harold a eu des rêves, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave. Je n'y comprends absolument rien. »

Ils continuèrent à parler de cela tout en réfléchissant aux probabilités pour que leurs suppositions soient fondées. Ils étaient tout de même trois à avoir des pouvoirs surnaturels, et une d'entre eux attirait la présence de feux follets dès qu'elle s'approchait de la forêt. Walt Works serait-elle une école pour super-héros, un peu comme dans les X-Men ? C'était tout de même dur à croire, même lorsqu'on s'appelle Jack Frost ou Mérida Dunbroch.

« Je pense qu'on devrait aller voir la directrice lundi, proposa la rouquine. C'est le seul moyen d'être fixé.

-Et les autres ? demanda Jack. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On attend. Et si on découvre des choses, on leur en parlera. »

Leur gobelet de lait chocolaté avait bien refroidi durant leurs réflexions, et il leur restait encore de la route à faire, aussi décidèrent-ils d'y aller en entendant Angus hennir d'impatience derrière eux.

« Mais à part ça, tout va bien pour toi ? demanda Jack à son amie pour changer de sujet.

-Oui, on peut dire que ça va. Mais ma mère me prend la tête, comme toujours, et… je m'inquiète un peu pour Harold.

-Tient donc ? Notre rousse du 'je-m'en-fiche-de-tout' s'inquiète pour quelqu'un ! »

Elle lui mit un grand coup de poing dans l'épaule avant de lui expliquer qu'elle ne voyait pas d'un bon œil le rapprochement entre leur meilleur ami et Astrid. Jack lui expliqua que la jeune fille avait beaucoup changé depuis le collège, et qu'il la voyait maintenant assez souvent étant donné qu'ils étaient dans la même classe :

« C'est vrai qu'elle a été une horrible peste sans cœur avec lui, admit Jack, mais maintenant, il ne se laisse plus marcher sur les pieds, et je pense qu'elle s'est rendue compte à quel point elle avait été nulle. Faut leur laisser une chance !

-Et il a l'air heureux. C'est tout ce qui importe, je sais. »

Mais malgré cela, elle resta un peu renfrognée à l'idée qu'Astrid s'approprie son meilleur ami. Elle avait déjà perdu la présence d'Anna quand elle était avec Hans, alors elle ne souhaitait pas que cela recommence. Vers la fin du trajet, après un court débat sur la longévité d'un hérisson après en avoir vu un sur le chemin, ils firent une course jusqu'à la maison des Dunbroch pour savoir lequel choisirait les circuits sur Mario Kart.

* * *

Dans le grand bowling du centre commercial, Harold et Raiponce enchaînaient déjà sur leur deuxième partie, après une victoire écrasante du jeune garçon. La boule de Raiponce déviait toujours vers la gauche au dernier moment, ou était lancée trop délicatement pour faire tomber toutes les quilles à l'arrivée, ce qui avait beaucoup agacé celle-ci. Harold, quant à lui, avait enchaîné trois _strikes_ à la suite, au grand désespoir de la blonde. Le jeune homme avait donc insisté pour se faire pardonner, et leur avait acheté une pizza au Nutella dégoulinante de chocolat huileux et sucré. Un pur bonheur pour les kilos en trop !

« Ehe ! Huit quilles ! s'écria Raiponce en sautant sur place. J'espère que les deux autres vont bien vouloir tomber.

-Tu peux toujours rêver ! » fit Harold en rigolant.

Cette dernière récupéra sa boule de neuf kilos, chancelant sous le poids de celle-ci, et la lança de toutes ses forces vers la gauche dans le but de faire tomber les deux dernières quilles. Malheureusement, la boule partit un peu trop vers la gauche, et termina sa course dans la rigole sous le rire moqueur du brun. Pour bien enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, il fit un _spare_ juste après elle, ce qui éleva son score à 56 points contre 24.

Ils discutaient à haute voix et sans peur de déranger les autres, puisque la seule autre piste occupée se trouvait à l'opposé de la salle et était occupée par un couple de jeunes adultes. Tout en dégustant leur pizza sucrée, ils discutaient et jouaient chacun leur tour, bref, ils passaient un bon après-midi tous les deux. Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix bien connue interpella Harold, ce qui dérangea ce dernier dans son lancer. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Astrid était là avec ses amies, et le regardait avec son petit sourire (absolument magnifique, d'après le jeune homme).

« Ah ! Astrid, tu… tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Eh bien, je viens faire un bowling, en toute logique. Salut ! »

Elle fit la bise à Raiponce avec un grand sourire, mais Harold comprit tout de suite ce qui était ambigu dans ce sourire : il était au bowling, seul avec Raiponce, qui était une très jolie fille tout à fait célibataire. _Oups_ , pensa-t-il précipitamment. Il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'Astrid pense qu'il sortait avec Raiponce ! Non pas que Raiponce était affreuse ou quoi que ce soit, loin de là, mais ils étaient amis, et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Astrid pense le contraire.

 _Et dire qu'on commence tout juste à bien s'entendre…_

La jeune fille et ses amies Clochette, Paula et Laura s'éloignèrent en direction d'une autre piste. Pendant ce temps, Harold faisait une crise de panique intérieure, que Raiponce détecta immédiatement :

« Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? proposa-t-elle en se penchant vers lui. Je peux lui dire que t'es juste mon meilleur ami, ce qui est vrai, ou que je fais une dépression parce que mon chat est mort et que tu m'as accompagné parce que je te faisais pitié ? »

Harold ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant cela. L'attention de son amie était touchante, mais inutile. Si elle allait parler à Astrid, cela serait encore plus gênant qu'actuellement. Non, il lui enverrait un message ce soir, et verrait bien dans quel état d'esprit elle serait face à lui.

Ils terminèrent leur partie, avec une deuxième défaite pour Raiponce, qui ne cessait d'observer discrètement Astrid à quelques pistes d'ici. Après une mure réflexion et avant de retirer leurs chaussures de clowns, Harold se dirigea vers elle et ses amies, et alla lui adresser quelques mots, laissant ainsi Raiponce discuter quelques minutes avec les autres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda la jeune fille, assez prudente.

-Hum… je ne sais pas vraiment comment, euh… alors, je suis au bowling avec Raiponce, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, enfin… si, c'est ce que tu crois, mais en fait non ! Et c'est à cause de son chat, parce qu'elle déprime mais il faut pas que toi tu penses qu'elle, enfin que tu… enfin tu comprends ? »

 _Qu'elle comprenne ? Qu'elle COMPRENNE ?!_ pensa Harold, désespéré. Ce charabia aurait rendu n'importe qui totalement fou, et le clignement d'œil dubitatif d'Astrid lui montra clairement qu'elle n'avait rien compris.

« Moi et Raiponce, reprit-il, c'est juste une très grande amie. Je voulais… je voulais juste que tu le saches, même si ça ne sert sûrement à rien. »

Il lui sourit faiblement tout en s'insultant intérieurement. Il avait presque réussi à être ami avec elle, cette fille si merveilleuse, et venait de tout gâcher en passant pour un crétin fini. Il préféra ne rien dire d'autre, de peur d'être ridicule, et fit demi-tour tout en se grattant la nuque. Seulement, son bras fut retenu par la poigne d'Astrid, bien plus puissante que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Et contre toute attente, encore une fois, elle déposa un baiser contre sa joue, avant de lui dire « je sais » et de retourner avec ses amies en le laissant planté là.

Lorsque Raiponce se décida à le récupérer, il avait toujours un sourire béat sur les lèvres et les yeux écarquillés. C'était sans doute la chose la plus inattendue qu'elle aurait pu faire. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu lui dire qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de lui ou qu'elle le trouvait bizarre, mais non : elle l'avait embrassé. Sur la joue, certes. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une marque de pure amitié, peu importe. Cela avait retourné son cerveau dans tous les sens, au plus grand bonheur de Raiponce, qui était excitée comme une puce à la sortie du bowling.

« Je suis la meilleure-euh ! Je suis la meilleure-euh ! »

Elle sautillait sur place en chantonnant, tandis qu'Harold la suivait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« Je veux que tu me donnes tous les détails que tu sais sur cette fille ! Je veux un examen détaillé, pour bien connaître la nouvelle Madame Haddock. »

Harold s'arrêta brusquement, les joues empourprées à un niveau encore jamais vu :

-Wow, wow, wow ! coupa Harold. Tu t'emportes, blondinette. C'était rien, ça.

-Rien ? s'écria-t-elle. Même un aveugle verrait qu'il n'y a pas 'rien', comme tu dis ! Cette fille en pince pour toi, et elle se laisse désirer. Alors soit tu attends qu'elle aille voir ailleurs, soit tu portes tes roubignolles et tu l'embrasses à pleine bouche en lui avouant tes sentiments ! »

C'était radical. Et il savait parfaitement qu'il n'en serait jamais capable. Mais après tout, peut-être avait-elle raison ? Astrid était venue elle-même demander son numéro à Harold, et c'est elle qui avait insisté pour qu'ils apprennent à se connaître. Et puis, merde alors ! Harold, impose-toi ! S'il continuait à passer sa vie sans se mettre en avant, il allait finir seul à trente-huit ans sans jamais avoir embrassé qui que ce soit. A part Jack. Mais c'était il y a longtemps, et c'était pour un pari (longue histoire).

« Tu as raison, avoua Harold. Tu crois que je devrais faire quelque chose ?

-J'en suis sûre. »

Elle le regardait avec son air confiant et tendre qu'elle portait si bien. Il avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir comme amie. Au-dessus d'eux, de gros nuages gris commençaient à apparaître, aussi accélérèrent-ils pour rentrer bien au chaud chez Harold, à l'abri de la pluie.

* * *

De retour chez Mérida, Jack et celle-ci s'étaient précipités sur la console pour avoir la première manette et ainsi choisir les meilleurs circuits, dans le but de mettre l'autre en difficulté. Seulement, un petit imprévu arriva :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici les monstres ? »

Mérida prit son air mauvais de grande sœur adolescente agacée en voyant les trois gamins s'amuser sur la dite console.

« Bah on joue, ça se voit non ? indiqua Hamish, stoïque face à son écran.

-Très drôle, fit Mérida en levant les yeux au ciel. Maintenant, c'est notre tour, alors dehors !

-Maman a dit qu'on avait le droit ! se défendit Hubert en haussant le ton.

-Et alors ? Vous avez joué, alors retournez dans vos chambres et basta ! »

Jack était content de n'avoir qu'une petite sœur. Certes, elle criait fort quand elle s'y mettait, mais au moins, elle était seule, et il savait la maîtriser. Les triplés, en revanche, donnaient l'impression de parler en stéréo et étaient de vraies pestes avec Mérida. Tandis qu'ils la menaçaient de révéler ses notes de sciences à leurs parents, ils sortirent de la pièce en courant, tandis qu'Harris lui tira les cheveux sur le chemin. Cette dernière ne se laissa pas faire, bien entendu, et lui courut après dans les escaliers pour prendre sa revanche.

Pendant ce temps, Jack alluma la bonne console et récupéra la manette numéro une. Quitte à ce que Mérida doive se venger sur ses petits frères, autant en profiter ! Lorsqu'elle remonta, elle était absolument furieuse et était suivie par les représailles de sa mère, qui hurlait depuis la cuisine.

« Quand je te dis que vivre ici, c'est un véritable enfer ! » soutint-elle.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le pouf et prit la seconde manette, tout en pestant contre ses petits frères et contre sa mère qui ne comprenait jamais rien.

« Tu sais, moi aussi Emma m'accuse tout le temps.

-Mais Emma est un ange comparé à ces turbulences de la nature, continua-t-elle sur sa lancée. Même la nourrice devient folle ! Ils courent partout, tout le temps, n'écoutent rien, et dès qu'ils font une bêtise ou quoi que ce soit, ils m'accusent. C'est à en devenir dingue ! »

Au même instant, elle se prit une carapace bleue durant le jeu, ce qui lui fit dire quelques gros mots assez abjects. Jack passa toute la partie à essayer de la rendre de meilleure humeur en faisant des blagues stupides, et elle finit donc par sourire un peu plus.

« N'empêche, ça fait trois semaines que je n'ai pas été collé, s'exclama Jack.

-Waouh, comme je suis fière de toi ! ironisa-t-elle. Fais comme moi, évite au moins de te faire prendre.

-La dernière que j'ai reçue était totalement injustifiée, expliqua Jack très sérieusement. Je n'avais pas fait mon exercice, mais c'est parce que je n'avais pas compris !

-Mais oui, bien sûr ! »

Pas très convaincue, elle lui donna ses techniques miracles pour donner l'impression que l'on a fait l'exercice, sans réellement l'avoir fait. Jack écouta ceci très attentivement bien sûr, mais savait que sa mère le tuerait s'il n'obtenait pas la moyenne à ce trimestre-là. Heureusement qu'Harold était là pour le motiver de temps en temps !

* * *

Un peu plus loin, à environ une heure de la ville, Elsa et Anna étaient encore chez leurs grands-parents. Ces derniers étant déjà plutôt vieux, ils ne sortaient plus beaucoup, les filles n'avaient donc pas grand-chose à faire du week-end, et étaient déjà parties dans leurs chambres pour dormir. Mais Elsa se tournait et se retournait dans son grand lit, assaillie par les mauvais souvenirs de cet endroit.

En effet, il s'agissait de leur ancienne maison, où elles vivaient encore avec leurs parents il y a quelques années. Elsa ne s'y était jamais sentie comme chez elle. Ces murs lui étaient familiers, mais pas chaleureux. Pour elle, ils représentaient le vide qu'elle avait fixé des heures durant, pour éviter sa sœur ainsi que sa famille pour ne pas leur faire de mal durant ses crises. Avec le temps, ces crises s'étaient calmées. Cependant, elles apparaissaient toujours, de temps à autre. Plus rarement, mais plus dévastatrices.

Cela lui rappelait aussi cette nuit. Cette nuit, où Anna était venue la réveiller pour qu'elle vienne jouer avec elle. Cette nuit, où elle avait accepté et où elles avaient tant ris. Mais c'est également cette nuit-là qu'Elsa a failli tuer sa sœur à cause de sa magie, et qu'elle a décidé de ne plus jamais en parler à personne. Ses parents avaient réussi à soigner Anna, dieu seul sait comment, mais cela avait impliqué le fait qu'Anna n'était plus au courant de la magie de sa sœur.

Elle avait failli perdre la vie, cette nuit-là, dans cette maison. Elsa s'en était voulu pendant des semaines, au point de ne plus sortir du tout. Lorsqu'Anna a su pour la magie de sa jumelle, il y a quelques semaines de cela, elle ne lui avait rien dit. Elles n'en avaient pas réellement parlé, du moins pas en face. Cela était sans doute inutile. Anna trouvait ces pouvoirs fantastiques, et avait totalement oublié le fait qu'elle aurait pu mourir à cause de cette magie. Sans doute était-ce mieux ainsi.

Mais étendue dans ce lit, à se remémorer ces mauvais souvenirs, Elsa se sentait plus seule que jamais, quand bien même sa famille lui avait manqué. Après quelques minutes, tandis que les larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues, elle s'endormit enfin, au milieu de mille flocons tombés du plafond.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Comme toujours, vos reviews sont les bienvenues, qu'elles soient courtes ou très développées.

De plus, j'ai une petite question à vous poser (eh oui, encore !). Pour les plus observateurs, vous avez sûrement remarqué que j'avais changé l'image de la fiction (qui apparaît dans le listing des fanfictions par catégories). La question est donc la suivante : est-ce que cette image, avec les personnages tels qu'ils sont dans les films, vous convient-elle ? Ou est-ce que vous préféreriez une image avec des acteurs pour représenter les personnages ? A vous de me le dire !

Comme toujours, je remercie les personnes suivantes de m'avoir laissé leurs commentaires : Night Bloody, leaurka, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, blue et fimolobo, merci pour votre soutien !

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui me lisent sans forcément suivre la fanfic ou commenter, je vous vois dans les statistiques et c'est déjà très gentil de votre part.

Je vous dis à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, et vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée !

- _Delenya_

 _PS_ _:_ (J'ai retiré l'ancienne image car les droits d'auteurs ne m'appartenaient pas)


	17. Chapitre 17

Bonjour/bonsoir !

Quatre jours de retard, on peut dire que je m'en sors bien ? Je suis navrée, vraiment. Promis, les prochains chapitres arriveront dans les temps ! En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous donne rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre.

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent aux studios d'animation Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks. En revanche, l'histoire est de moi. Merci de ne pas plagier !

* * *

« Harold et Elsa, très bon travail ! On atteindrait presque la perfection… 19,5 ! »

Monsieur Nord leur tendit le papier qui récapitulait leur note, et Harold se jeta littéralement dessus pour y trouver le fameux demi-point qui leur avait fait défaut. Elsa était très contente de sa note, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'Harold avait réalisé la majorité du travail technique. Néanmoins, elle était plutôt fière de leur petit projet. Ils avaient réalisé un robot-réveil, qui s'enfuyait lorsqu'il sonnait pour être sûr que son propriétaire se lève. Elsa s'était occupée du design du mini-robot, qui frappait une petite cloche sur sa tête pour faire du bruit. Harold, quant à lui, avait réglé toute la partie du réveil ainsi que du mécanisme pour déclencher les roues du réveil.

«Je n'aimerais vraiment pas me réveiller avec ça, remarqua Kida en observant leur machine.

-Moi non plus ! s'exclama Harold. Mince, on a perdu les points sur le circuit électrique… faudra faire plus attention aux soudures la prochaine fois, Elsa.»

Sans faire attention, il déclencha le petit réveil qui se mit à sonner bruyamment et à s'enfuir à travers la classe. Après quelques secondes de course après le minirobot, Elsa réussit à l'attraper, et l'éteignit sous le regard amusé du reste de la classe. Monsieur Nord avait suivi la scène avec intérêt, mais réclama le silence en retournant à son bureau.

« Bien ! Jolie démonstration, monsieur Haddock et miss Arendelle. Pour les quelques semaines restantes avant les vacances d'hiver, vous serez de nouveau par binômes, et vous aurez à construire un petit mécanisme à votre échelle, et à votre façon ! expliqua-t-il. Cependant, il y aura une difficulté supplémentaire : c'est moi qui crée les binômes ! »

Quelques petits soupirs retentirent, mais cela ne dérangea pas le groupe outre mesure. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, ils se connaissaient donc tous à peu près bien, même s'ils ne partageaient pas les mêmes groupes d'amis. Une fois passées les premières réactions, leur professeur leur distribua à chacun une feuille avec leurs instructions à suivre ainsi que leur binôme. Il ajouta également qu'ils n'auraient pas beaucoup de temps pour faire leurs maquettes, et qu'ils feraient mieux de commencer tout cela chez eux.

« Ah, je suis avec Aiko, lut Harold sur sa feuille. Et toi ?

-Tadashi, répondit Elsa.

-Ils ont eu vingt sur vingt à leur projet, je pense qu'on aurait pu plus mal tomber ! Quel est ton sujet ?

-L'éolienne. »

Ce n'était pas Elsa qui avait répondu, mais le fameux Tadashi. Honey Lemon, la jolie blonde, était venue pour rejoindre Harold également :

« Nous, on doit faire un système de porte coulissante avec ouverture automatique… trop simple ! s'exclama Aiko en souriant.

-Tu es forte en mécanique ? lui demanda Harold.

-Mécanique, électronique, chimie en tout genre… on peut dire que je m'en sors pas si mal.

-On n'a pas gagné le 'concours des Sciences' trois années de suite pour rien ! » ajouta Tadashi avec un sourire.

Elsa était impressionnée : c'était tous des génies, tandis qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre le schéma électrique d'une ampoule. Elle prévint directement Tadashi quant au fait qu'elle ne lui serait certainement pas d'une grande aide, et il la rassura en lui disant qu'il l'aiderait et que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Ils partirent tous les deux à une table avec une grande feuille, et notèrent toutes les idées qui leur passaient par la tête pour réaliser leur éolienne. Tandis qu'ils prenaient des notes, ils discutaient en même temps de tout et de rien, pour faire un peu connaissance.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, juste avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse, Elsa avait confirmé ce qu'elle pensait un peu plus tôt : Tadashi était vraiment un garçon adorable. Plutôt mignon, c'était un véritable génie passionné d'informatique et de robotique. _Lui et Harold devraient bien s'entendre_ , pensa la jeune fille.

«Quand est-ce que tu voudrais que l'on se voit ? Pour le projet ? précisa-t-elle rapidement.

-Eh bien, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre, expliqua-t-il en soupirant. J'aide ma tante dans son restaurant les soirs, et je dois m'occuper de mon petit frère les week-ends. Par contre, j'ai mon lundi soir de libre. Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec nous à la piscine et ensuite on irait chez moi pour commencer le projet ? Moi et Wasabi, on nage, mais les filles et Fred nous attendent toujours dans les gradins. »

Elsa se mit à y réfléchir : elle n'aurait qu'à envoyer un message aux filles pour les prévenir, et à appeler ses parents pour qu'ils viennent la chercher en début de soirée ? Et puis, Honey Lemon et Gogo avaient l'air plutôt sympathique, et cela lui permettrait de rencontrer d'autres personnes.

« Okay, ça me va, répondit-elle enfin.

-Parfait ! »

Au même instant, la sonnerie retentit, et Elsa rangea ses affaires dans son sac à main avant de dire au revoir à Harold. Elle suivit le groupe d'amis en dehors de la salle, et ils allèrent ensemble aux casiers pour que les deux garçons récupèrent leurs affaires de natation.

Harold se dirigea vers le foyer, où il devait rejoindre Astrid. Ils avaient décidé d'aller boire quelque chose en ville, pour être un peu tous les deux. Ces derniers temps, ils se voyaient de plus en plus, et Harold commençait vraiment à devenir à l'aise en sa compagnie. La jeune fille l'attendait déjà, assise avec ses amies, dos à lui. Il décida de la surprendre et posa ses mains sur ses yeux :

«Qui c'est ? dit-il en changeant sa voix.

-Harold, enlève tes mains d'ici !

-Comment tu sais que c'est moi ? demanda-t-il, déçu.

-Parce que je te connais, et que je t'attends depuis déjà vingt bonnes minutes. On y va ? »

Elle se leva et dit au revoir à ses amies, et suivit le jeune homme qui lui tenait la porte grande ouverte pour la laisser passer.

« Merci. Alors, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes cette fois-ci ?

-Au « Lucky Cat Coffee » ! J'y suis allé quelques fois avec les autres, et c'est vraiment délicieux. Prête à marcher un peu ?

-Prête. » répondit-elle.

Il lui tendit son bras, et ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'au centre-ville tout en discutant.

« Alors, ce projet en mécanique ? Tu as eu une bonne note ?

-Une super note même, dit-il fièrement. Et toi, le contrôle de maths ? Tu l'as réussi finalement ?

-Oh, euh… ben, j'ai fait comme j'ai pu, expliqua-t-elle, mais je n'ai pas trop pu réviser ce week-end chez mon père. J'avais oublié de prendre mes affaires.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire ! J'aurais pu t'envoyer les cours.

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger » justifia-t-elle.

Harold ralentit légèrement, ce qui interpella la jolie blonde. Elle se tourna vers lui, et croisa son regard. Elle fut surprise par la façon dont il la regardait :

« Tu ne me déranges jamais, tu sais. »

Il lui adressa un grand sourire et ils repartirent, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Au bout de quelques instants, ils arrivèrent devant la devanture du fameux café, un joli bâtiment aux lambris bleu ciel, qui faisait l'angle des deux rues commerçantes. Ils traversèrent la rue et arrivèrent devant le petit café : plusieurs personnes discutaient et mangeaient déjà à l'intérieur, et le menu affiché sur la porte d'entrée donnait envie à Harold comme à Astrid : pâtisseries en tout genre, café, chocolat chaud, pizzas en soirée, et même des pancakes à emporter. La jeune blonde regretta rapidement de ne pas avoir connu cet endroit avant.

Harold accéléra pour ouvrir la porte à Astrid, ce qui fit rire cette dernière.

« Tu sais, j'arrive encore à ouvrir les portes toute seule !

-Euh, oui mais… enfin, c'est… tu vois ? De la galanterie, enfin… »

Il se mit à bredouiller : quel genre de fille n'aimait pas qu'un garçon lui tienne la porte ? Il commença à se remettre en questions, mais elle se rendit compte de la détresse de son ami, et l'arrêta en lui disant qu'elle trouvait cela mignon. Ce qui le mit dans une détresse encore plus grande. Le mot 'mignon' tournait encore dans la tête d'Harold tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient tous les deux à une table, près de la fenêtre. Une petite dame brune aux grands yeux verts vint leur donner la carte, et ils cherchèrent ce qu'ils allaient commander :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu prends ? demanda Harold.

-Je ne sais pas encore… qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une gaufre au chocolat ? »

Elle semblait hésiter, mais fut assurée de son choix lorsque la serveuse passa devant leur table avec une énorme gaufre très appétissante, destinée à d'autres clients.

« J'ai fait du sport cette semaine, j'ai le droit de me le permettre ! »

Ils passèrent commande, rendirent la carte, et discutèrent tranquillement de leur journée : madame Yzma avait encore réussi à faire exploser une fiole durant son cours de chimie, tandis que monsieur Fredricksen lui-même trouvait son cours de géographie ennuyeux. Elle lui raconta ensuite son week-end catastrophique chez son père, qui avait insisté pour qu'ils passent leur samedi soir en compagnie de sa belle-mère et de ses deux beaux-frères.

«Elle est affreuse ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle me déteste cette femme-là, insista Astrid. Elle est tout le temps en train de râler, de me faire des remarques, elle a même insisté pour que je termine mes courgettes… t'y crois toi ? Sans rire, j'ai plus dix ans !

-Oh mon dieu mais quelle horreur ! DES COURGETTES ? Mais comment peux-tu encore être en vie ! se moqua-t-il en riant.

-Arrête Harold, rit-elle également. Elle est vraiment affreuse.

-Une affreuse belle-mère. Forcer une pauvre enfant sans défense à terminer ses courgettes… c'est un acte abominable. Et je suis sérieux ! »

Il continua à se moquer gentiment d'elle tout en la menaçant de lui cuisiner un jour de la ratatouille spécialement pour elle. Leur commande arriva rapidement, et ils purent déguster leurs gaufres avec appétit. Astrid avait opté pour un chocolat chaud, tandis qu'Harold buvait à grande gorgée un délicieux cappuccino. Lorsqu'il posa sa tasse, Astrid se mit à éclater de rire, à tel point qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se calmer pour expliquer à Harold ce qui lui causait ce rire.

« Astrid ? Mais enfin, dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Après cinq minutes à se tordre sur sa chaise et à sécher quelques larmes de rire, elle réussit enfin à lui montrer qu'il possédait une magnifique moustache de lait au-dessus des lèvres, ce qui lui faisait une tête tout à fait ridicule. Elle sortit son téléphone et prit une photo de lui. Harold essaya de protester et de lui faire supprimer la photo, mais il finit par céder sous la charmante insistance d'Astrid. Ils continuèrent à discuter et à plaisanter pendant encore une heure, et vers dix-sept heures, ils payèrent l'addition et repartirent en direction du lycée.

* * *

De son côté, Elsa avait suivi le groupe d'amis de Tadashi jusqu'à la piscine, en face du lycée. Une fois arrivés, ils se dirigèrent vers les gradins près du grand bassin, tandis que Wasabi et Tadashi partaient en direction des vestiaires.

« Alors, ça fait combien de temps toi et Jack ?

-Attend… quoi ? »

Honey Lemon lui avait demandé ça d'un air innocent, et même Gogo tendait l'oreille pour suivre la conversation. Elsa indiqua qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et Jack.

« J'ai toujours cru que vous étiez ensemble. Il est toujours à tes petits soins lorsqu'on vous voit ensemble, expliqua Honey Lemon.

-Non non, c'est juste un très très bon ami. Rien de plus. »

La conversation s'arrêta là-dessus, et Fred commença à leur expliquer le but de son nouveau jeu vidéo, où il incarnait un super-héros mi-homme mi-dinosaure qui crachait du feu.

« Vous imaginez ? J'aimerais trop être un dinosaure… BWAAAAAAAH ! »

Il suivit Gogo en imitant un mélange de T-rex et de poule, ce qui agaça cette dernière encore plus qu'avant. Elle finit par en avoir marre et se débarrassa de son ami en lui faisant une clé de bras. Les trois filles s'assirent en hauteur, et s'installèrent confortablement sur leurs vestes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fred les rejoignit et ils discutèrent en attendant les deux garçons. Ceux-ci arrivèrent enfin, totalement frigorifiés par la douche froide qu'ils devaient prendre avant d'aller se baigner. Ils leur jetèrent leurs serviettes et coururent jusqu'au bassin avant de se jeter dedans pour aller au chaud.

« ON COURT PAS AUTOUR DU BASSIN, BANDE DE TOCARDS ! »

Au bout du bassin, un petit homme se tenait debout, le visage rouge et un sifflet autour du cou. Son début de calvitie assorti à sa très petite taille ainsi qu'à son énervement lui donnait un air plutôt drôle, et Elsa ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« C'est notre coach d'athlétisme une semaine sur deux, expliqua Gogo. Il s'appelle Phil Octett, il gueule tout le temps, mais c'est un super entraîneur.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air commode. »

Dans l'eau, une dizaine de personnes étaient déjà à l'écoute du coach, dont une seule fille. Elsa la connaissait un peu, car elle était amie avec Mérida et Anna. C'était une jolie rousse du nom d'Ariel, et qui sortait d'ailleurs avec Eric, celui de son cours de mécanique. La pauvre était entourée d'armoires à glace telles que Denahi ou John Smith, deux garçons de première qui dépassaient facilement les un mètre quatre-vingt-dix.

Bien entendu, Elsa ne put s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil : autant de garçons très bien foutus aux épaules musclées, il fallait être folle pour ne pas en profiter. Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait rapidement au fait de faire natation l'an prochain, elle se souvint de sa peur panique de l'eau, et préféra abandonner l'idée. D'autant qu'il était bien plus plaisant d'observer depuis l'extérieur.

Honey Lemon aussi semblait absorbée dans la contemplation des garçons, mais surtout d'un en particulier. Il est vrai que Tadashi était vraiment beau, et son corps ne faisait pas défaut à son visage.

Le coach les lança en leur demandant de réaliser douze longueurs pour se mettre en route. Pendant ce temps, Gogo, Honey et Fred se mirent à discuter avec Elsa, de leurs amis, de leur vie privée, des cours. Bref, ils passèrent un peu plus d'une heure à faire connaissance, et la jeune blonde était bien contente de pouvoir les connaître un peu plus. Gogo, qui semblait assez renfermée au premier abord, savait être très drôle avec ses remarques sarcastiques. Honey Lemon était une crème, tandis que Fred… était plutôt drôle par son innocence immature. Vers dix-sept heures, le coach décida de les laisser se changer en leur rappelant que les inscriptions pour les championnats étaient maintenant ouvertes.

Tadashi et Wasabi quittèrent le bassin en sortant par le bord, et coururent jusqu'à leurs serviettes. Gogo leur balança et ils les récupérèrent en plein vol, avant de repartir précipitamment pour aller se changer et quitter le froid de l'atmosphère.

« Bon, on y va ou on dort ici ? »

Fred prit l'initiative de se lever et ils sortirent tous les quatre pour attendre les deux garçons. En revenant vers le lycée, Elsa croisa de nouveau Harold, qui était cette fois-ci en compagnie d'Astrid. Les deux jeunes filles se firent la bise, et Elsa discuta quelques instants avec Harold, pour essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le rendez-vous du jeune homme. La jolie blonde du dit-rendez-vous alla saluer les autres, et se mit à discuter avec Gogo, avec qui elle faisait de l'athlétisme.

«Alors, cet après-midi ? demanda Elsa, un peu moins fort.

-C'était vraiment super, expliqua Harold. On a bien rigolé. Je t'expliquerai par message, okay ? »

Elsa approuva, tandis qu'au même instant, Tadashi l'appela un peu plus loin :

« Elsa ! C'est ce bus qu'il faut prendre !

-J'arrive ! »

Elle fit une bise rapide à Harold et dit au revoir de la main aux autres, avant de courir vers Tadashi pour être certaine de ne pas manquer le car. Elle passa sa carte à la borne et ils allèrent s'asseoir près de la vitre. Tadashi passait sa main dans ses cheveux encore mouillés, en essayant de leur faire prendre une forme convenable. Elsa ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant tous les épis qui dépassaient à l'arrière de son crâne :

« Attends, laisse-moi faire ! »

Elle passa sa main dans quelques mèches rebelles du jeune homme pour tenter de le coiffer un minimum, ce qui se solda par une coupe à peu près correcte. Il la remercia, et ils discutèrent quelques minutes avant d'arriver au centre-ville, où il les fit descendre. La marche ne fut pas longue, et ils arrivèrent enfin devant un bâtiment bleu. Elsa semblait perplexe. _Pourquoi m'emmène-t-il devant ce café ?_ Avant de se souvenir qu'il aidait sa tante dans son restaurant presque tous les soirs de la semaine. Elle fut plutôt amusée de voir qu'elle y était déjà venue plusieurs fois en compagnie de ses amis à elle.

« Ne fais pas gaffe à ma tante, la prévint Tadashi, elle est vraiment adorable, mais elle a tendance à en faire trop. »

Elsa rétorqua en disant qu'elle avait l'habitude, puisqu'elle passait ses journées à supporter sa sœur Anna, ainsi que Raiponce. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir et Elsa le suivit tandis qu'il embrassait sa tante, une petite femme pleine de gaieté et d'énergie.

«Bonjour ! Tu es Elsa, c'est ça ? Enchantée !

-Bonjour, madame.

-Oh je t'en prie, je ne suis pas si vieille que ça ! Appelle-moi Cassie. Tu resteras manger avec nous ? »

Elsa ne put refuser l'offre de la tante Cassie, et elle suivit Tadashi à l'étage, en passant par un escalier reculé, à l'arrière du café. L'escalier donnait directement sur un grand salon très bien décoré et plutôt lumineux, où un jeune garçon était en train de jouer aux jeux vidéo, très concentré sur son activité.

« Hirooo ! »

Pas de réponse. Tadashi réessaya une deuxième, puis une troisième fois, avant de passer à l'action. Il se dirigea vers la télé et appuya sur l'écran, qui s'éteignit tout à coup sous le regard incompréhensif du petit frère.

« TADASHI ! T'as fait quoi là ? J'allais gagner !

-Quel dommage. On dit bonjour à son frère avant de gagner sa partie ! »

Après quelques protestations de la part de Hiro, Tadashi réussit à forcer son petit frère à l'embrasser sur la joue. D'un autre côté, Tadashi était assis sur son petit frère, et le menaçait d'utiliser son arme ultime. Elsa ne sut jamais ce qu'était cette arme ultime, mais ne souhaitait pas le savoir, et se doutait qu'elle était redoutable puisqu'Hiro avait cédé rapidement. Lorsque le jeune garçon se releva, il remarqua la présence d'Elsa, et la salua bizarrement, les joues rougissantes.

« On va aller bosser en haut, alors reste ici et joue autant que tu veux, mais tu nous laisses travailler, expliqua Tadashi. D'accord ?

-Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète pas, répondit son frère. Je vous laisse 'travailler' !

-Crétin.

-Abruti !

-Tu veux boire quelque chose Elsa ? lui proposa Tadashi.

-Moi je veux bien un Coca, s'il te plaît.

-C'est pas à toi que je demandais, sale plaie !

-Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ? » demanda la jeune fille en rigolant.

La ressemblance entre Tadashi et son petit frère était impressionnante. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux, les mêmes traits du visage, et les mêmes cheveux d'un noir de jais. La seule différence marquante était le sourire aux dents décalées d'Hiro et ses cheveux en bataille. Tadashi se dirigea vers le frigidaire et récupéra deux canettes d'Ice tea pour lui et Elsa, avant de monter au dernier étage. En haut du second escalier, un palier menait vers trois autres pièces : une salle de bain en fouillis, une pièce fermée qui devait être la chambre de leur tante, et une dernière porte qui donnait sur la chambre des deux garçons. Leur chambre était plutôt spacieuse, mais séparée en deux parties pour délimiter l'espace de chacun.

«Ça ne doit pas toujours être facile de devoir partager ta chambre avec ton frère, si ?

-On s'entend très bien, et il n'est pas bruyant, expliqua-t-il. La plupart du temps, il bricole, et moi aussi, alors il n'y a aucun souci de vie commune. Enfin, sauf dans certains moments, mais… enfin bref. »

Il avait un sourire assez entendu, comme s'il repensait à un souvenir. Elsa ne préféra pas insister, et se promena dans la chambre, en observant un peu autour d'elle. Les deux frères semblaient être des férus de robotique : les étagères croulaient sous les piles de robots inachevés et de plans de construction.

Tadashi s'était assis sur son lit et observait Elsa, qui s'approcha pour mieux voir les différents projets :

« Ils ne sont pas finis, indiqua Tadashi. Et ce ne sont que des prototypes.

-C'est merveilleux, nota Elsa. Tu devrais les vendre, ou je ne sais pas ! C'est fantastique tout ce que tu fais.

-Oh, ça ce n'est rien. Je travaille sur un énorme projet. C'est assez compliqué, et ça me prend beaucoup de temps, mais si j'y arrive… cela risque de changer considérablement les choses.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Tadashi se décala et la laissa s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le matelas. Elsa ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à nouveau qu'il s'entendrait bien avec Jack et Harold, puisqu'il avait un poster de Captain America près de son bureau. Il se mit à lui montrer quelques plans et quelques esquisses, et à lui montrer son projet révolutionnaire avec entrain et passion.

Il était en train de construire un robot soigneur, qui serait capable de scanner un être humain et de trouver rapidement de quoi il souffrait. Ce robot serait ensuite capable de soigner les blessures superficielles, et pourrait même servir d'assistant dans des soins plus élaborés.

« La difficulté, continua-t-il, c'est pour programmer tout cela. Il faut une reconnaissance vocale, une voix artificielle complète et qui serait capable d'interagir avec une personne, mais aussi tous les soins et les maladies à enregistrer sur une puce pour qu'il puisse les détecter. Baymax est une intelligence artificielle à part entière, et qui pourrait soigner des gens dans le monde entier. Il pourrait être le premier d'une immense avancée technologique, jamais vue auparavant.

-Waouh… c'est… c'est vraiment incroyable, s'exclama Elsa. Et je suis certaine que tu peux y arriver. Tu fais ça presque naturellement, tu es un génie ! »

Tadashi se mit à rire en entendant cela, et justifiant son intelligence par le travail et la conviction dont il faisait preuve. Après avoir discuté encore quelques minutes de tout et de rien, il récupéra la chaise du bureau de son frère pour son invitée, et ils s'assirent tous les deux au bureau, en prenant papier et crayons pour réaliser leurs plans.

« Bon, de quoi on a besoin ? demanda Elsa.

-A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans une éolienne ?

-Hum… des pales ? Et un générateur ! Je m'en souviens !

-Oui aha, c'est ça ! Alors, pour te montrer… »

Il se mit à esquisser une vue en coupe avec les différents éléments, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Elsa, qui n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, passa la majorité du temps à écouter et à observer ce que le jeune homme faisait, en essayant de retenir un maximum de choses.

Au bout d'une heure, ils avaient déjà dressé la liste du matériel dont ils auraient besoin tout en cherchant quelques petites informations sur Internet.

« J'ai déjà tout ça dans mon atelier à la cave, alors on n'a plus qu'à construire le tout, et c'est dans la poche !

-Waouh, et bien… merci beaucoup ! Je n'aurais jamais réussi à faire tout ça toute seule… rien que le fonctionnement, c'est assez abstrait pour moi, avoua-t-elle. En tout cas, tu es une vraie encyclopédie de la mécanique.

-On ne peut jamais tout savoir. Mais c'est vrai que je m'en sors pas trop mal, admit-il. Oh, tu dois bien avoir une spécialité aussi ! Laisse-moi deviner… tu fais de la danse ?

-Oula, non ! Pas du tout. J'ai la grâce d'un hippopotame qui a trop bu lorsque je danse, expliqua-t-elle en rigolant.

-Je vois, pas de danse. Alors, la musique ? Non… Le dessin ? Le cheval ?

-Le cheval ? Hors de question ! s'écria la blonde. Un d'entre eux m'a mordu le bras quand j'étais petite…

-Sans rire ? s'écria-t-il. C'est… je suis désolé, mais est-ce que j'ai le droit de rire ?

-Ne te gêne surtout pas. »

Et le garçon se mit à éclater de rire. Il est vrai qu'elle-même en rigolait aujourd'hui, même si elle avait eu la peur de sa vie lorsque cela lui était arrivé. Ils continuèrent à discuter, quand Elsa s'arrêta sur une photo encadrée au-dessus du bureau de Tadashi. C'était un portrait de famille, avec Tadashi lorsqu'il était enfant ainsi que Hiro, qui n'était qu'un bébé lorsque le cliché avait été pris. Il était dans les bras d'un homme d'origine asiatique, qui regardait tendrement une jeune femme très belle, et très semblable à leur tante Cassie avec ses cheveux bruns et son visage en forme de cœur.

« Ce sont tes parents ? demanda doucement Elsa.

-Oui, ce sont eux, répondit-il avec un léger soupir. J'adore cette photo. Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture, il y a des années. Hiro n'était qu'un gamin…

-Et toi aussi. » fit-t-elle remarquer.

Elle lui jeta un regard désolé. Elle connaissait ce chagrin tout aussi bien que lui. Au final, ils étaient très semblables, lui et elle.

« Moi aussi j'ai perdu mes parents, avoua Elsa. Nous n'avions que dix ans, Anna et moi. Mais au final… on s'en sort toujours mieux quand on a quelqu'un ? »

Il approuva avec un sourire de compassion, car il savait que sa douleur était partagée. Il sentait que cette jeune fille, qu'il connaissait depuis peu, le comprenait bien plus que beaucoup d'autres. Ne souhaitant pas laisser une atmosphère pesante, ils changèrent de sujet, et Elsa commença à parler de son groupe d'amis. Comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, et pourquoi ils s'aimaient autant. Au final, Tadashi et ses amis étaient un peu comme eux. Un groupe d'amis toujours à traîner ensemble, à ce détail près qui était qu'ils étaient tous des génies.

« Enfin, sauf Fred. Mais il est très gentil ! Et drôle, parfois. Et il nous apporte des boissons et à manger lorsqu'on travaille sur un projet, alors… c'est tout bénéf' ! Et puis, c'est mon meilleur ami depuis qu'on est tout gamin, alors, voilà. »

Ils furent ensuite appelés à table par Hiro, qui râlait déjà car sa mission était de mettre la table. Elsa décida de l'aider et s'occupa des couverts, tandis que Tadashi aidait sa tante à fermer le café au rez-de-chaussée.

«T'es la copine de Tadashi ? demanda Hiro en la jaugeant du regard.

-Quoi ? Oh, non ! On travaille juste ensemble, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Hum, d'accord. Tant mieux. »

Elsa ne sut comment interpréter cette dernière phrase. Hiro semblait satisfait de la réponse qu'elle venait de donner. Elle décida de ne pas y prêter attention, et ils passèrent à table tous ensemble, autour d'une bonne tartiflette. Elle passa un très agréable moment en compagnie des Hamada, d'autant plus que le repas était délicieux. Lorsque son oncle arriva pour venir la chercher, elle était installée devant la télé avec Tadashi et Hiro, devant le dernier film des Avengers. Elle se leva pour se chausser et récupérer son sac, et remercia à nouveau chaleureusement Cassie.

Une fois devant le café, Tadashi lui fit la bise et lui dit au revoir, en la remerciant pour ce moment passé. Elsa aussi était heureuse d'avoir passé cette petite soirée avec lui, ainsi que sa famille.

* * *

Une fois rentrée à la maison, Raiponce et Anna étaient déjà affalées devant la télé à regarder la dernière saison de Friends.

« Alors, ta soirée ? demanda Anna, sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

-C'était vraiment cool, répondit sa jumelle. Et Tadashi est effectivement vraiment gentil.

-Ça c'est clair, ajouta Raiponce. Très gentil. Et hyper beau gosse, chanceuse !

-Oh, arrête. Il est mignon, c'est vrai mais c'est un ami, c'est tout. Vraiment ! ajouta-t-elle devant le regard peu convaincu de ses sœurs. Et puis, il est déjà en chasse gardée.

-Sérieux ? demanda Raiponce en se relevant précipitamment. Par qui ?

-Oh, arrête ! Tu n'as jamais remarqué ? Mais enfin, ça crève les yeux ! Aiko !

-Honey Lemon ?! »

Le reste de la soirée se termina sur un débat impitoyable quant à savoir si oui ou non, Honey Lemon était amoureuse de Tadashi. Après un espionnage avisé du compte Twitter de la jeune fille et les plaintes incessantes d'Anna qui ne comprenait pas leurs commérages, elles finirent par monter chacune dans leur chambre pour aller se coucher. Une fois dans son lit, Elsa lut enfin ses messages, trop occupée dans la journée pour les avoir vu :

« Elsa, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! »

« Elsa ? »

« Blondinette ? »

« Harold m'a dit que tu étais chez Tadashi, t'as l'air trop occupée avec lui pour me répondre, tant pis. »

 _Mince_ , pensa-t-elle. Elle lui répondit rapidement qu'ils avaient beaucoup travaillé et qu'elle avait laissé son téléphone dans son sac durant toute la soirée, avant de s'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit la petite mention ' _Vu'_ sous son message. Et puis plus rien. Pas de réponse.

« Jack ? »

Encore un ' _Vu'_. Elle mit donc son téléphone à charger avant de se coucher, en oubliant au passage de demander à Harold comment s'était passé son rendez-vous. La bonne journée qu'elle venait de passer commencer à être brouillée par la jalousie passagère de Jack, et par son silence. Et tandis qu'elle essayait de dormir, elle se mit à penser :

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal ?_

* * *

TADAAAAAA !

Ce chapitre m'a fait douiller, j'avoue tout. Excusez-moi pour ce retard, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps et j'ai été très malade durant le week-end (rhume, mal de tête, mal partout, je vous passe les détails). Ensuite, j'ai eu une baisse de motivation, et je préférais ne pas me forcer. Je préfère largement prendre mon temps pour écrire un chapitre plutôt que de vous publier du travail bâclé !

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Donnez-moi vos avis dans les commentaires !

Je voudrais remercier HSRG et Anya Silvery d'avoir suivi et/ou favorisé l'histoire, et dire un gros gros merci à Night Bloody, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, fimolobo, blue, KingOfMetal666 et AmandineReader pour leurs commentaires. Vous êtes supers !

De plus, j'ai une annonce à vous faire : j'ai commencé une nouvelle fanfiction ! Je vous avais demandé si une fiction sur le Monde de Narnia vous intéresserait, et je l'ai donc commencée. Il y a déjà un chapitre pilote ainsi que le premier chapitre en ligne, et la fiction s'intitule : **La vie d'un roi** (allez voir sur mon profil si cela vous intéresse). C'est une fiction centrée sur Edmund, car c'est mon personnage préféré, et j'espère qu'elle pourra plaire à certains d'entre vous.

En tout cas, merci de votre soutien. Je vous donne rendez-vous dimanche pour les bonus de Walt Works, et dimanche prochain pour un chapitre complet de Walt Works !

A bientôt,

- _Delenya_


	18. Chapitre 18

Bonjour/ bonsoir tout le monde !

Voilà pour vous le 18e chapitre de Walt Works ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, parce que j'adore rendre mes personnages heureux. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, et je vous laisse lire tout ça tranquillement.

 **DISCLAIMER** : Tous les personnages appartiennent aux studios d'animation Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks, tandis que l'histoire est de moi ! Merci de ne pas plagier

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ça fait un mois que vous vous parlez à chaque minute de la journée, que vous vous voyez presque tous les jours en dehors du lycée, t'attends quoi ? Qu'elle change de gars ? Bouge-toi et embrasse-la ! »

Harold était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés, grognant aux reproches de Mérida et de Jack depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes.

« Tu m'écoutes au moins ? s'exclama Mérida en le secouant.

-Vous m'emmerdez. J'ai pas envie qu'elle me repousse encore une fois…

-Harold, elle t'a embrassé sur la joue ! DEUX fois ! fit Jack.

-Trois, en fait…

-QUOI ? »

 _Et c'est reparti_ , pensa le jeune homme. Les deux autres se mirent à lui faire la morale, tout en lui reprochant son manque de communication digne d'une huître. Harold n'essaya pas de comprendre, il savait parfaitement que les comparaisons de Jack n'étaient jamais très réussies. Le jeune homme s'assit sur le lit de son meilleur ami, en faisant soigneusement attention à lui coller les pieds juste à côté du visage, et se mit à souffler bruyamment pour agacer le brun.

« Écoutez… je la vois samedi prochain chez moi, d'accord ? Alors, on verra bien comment ça se passera, et à partir de là je verrai si je fais quelque chose ou pas. »

Cette réponse sembla convenir à ses deux meilleurs amis, puisqu'ils ne l'embêtèrent plus avec ceci de tout l'après-midi. A la place, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, comme à leur habitude, tout en se battant de façon acharnée sur Super Smash Bros. Un après-midi tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal pour eux. Bien entendu, Mérida aurait dû réviser son contrôle de mathématiques à la place, et Jack aurait mieux fait de lire son roman pour le cours de français plutôt que de sortir. Mais ils étaient incorrigibles, et tous les efforts qu'Harold fournissait pour les motiver à travailler ne menaient à rien.

Ainsi, le lendemain après-midi, lorsque Mérida et Jack franchirent le seuil du bureau de la directrice en compagnie d'Anna, ils eurent un petit sentiment de peur. Très léger, mais bien présent. Leurs notes avaient encore baissées, et ils n'avaient pas envie de se prendre des reproches.

« Mesdemoiselles, monsieur Frost. Que me vaut ce plaisir ? »

La vieille femme leur fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent. Elle avait comme toujours son chignon bien serré au-dessus de sa tête, ainsi qu'un léger sourire mystérieux. Les trois adolescents semblaient plutôt tendus, mais après quelques secondes de flottement, Mérida se jeta à l'eau :

« Nous avions… nous avions quelque chose à vous demander, commença-t-elle. A propos de l'école.

-Avec plaisir, je t'écoute.

-Comment vous… comment est-ce que vous le saviez ? Pour Jack ? Et Elsa, et Raiponce ? Comment savez-vous tout cela à propos de nous ? Et pourquoi cette école est aussi…

-Etrange ? »

La directrice avait complété sa phrase avec un sourire bien plus prononcé cette fois-ci. Jack et Anna étaient perplexes, tandis que Mérida triturait avec acharnement une mèche de sa chevelure rousse.

« Vous avez bien deviné. Vous le saviez déjà avant, cette école est très sélective, et comme je vous l'ai dit le jour de la rentrée : vous avez tous quelque chose en plus. Et vous avez tous un rôle à jouer, sans exception. »

Elle se recula sur son siège et réfléchit quelques instants avant de regarder sa montre, puis de reprendre la parole :

« Je devais attendre encore un moment avant de le dire à tout le monde, mais vous m'avez l'air d'être des curieux, alors je vais vous le dire maintenant. Walt Works n'est pas qu'une école. Et ce monde n'est pas ce que l'on croit.

-Oh c'est pas vrai, murmura Jack en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-C'est très sérieux, monsieur Frost. Croyiez-vous en l'existence de la magie, avant votre chute dans le lac ? Croyiez-vous en l'existence de la magie avant de voir les pouvoirs de vos amies Elsa et Raiponce ? Non, tout simplement parce que ce sont des choses que les gens cachent. Personne n'a envie d'être traité comme un animal de foire pour ces « particularités », je le sais très bien moi-même. Notre école est faite pour ces gens spéciaux, ainsi que pour ceux qui peuvent faire changer les choses, et qui peuvent nous aider à… combattre ceux qui tourneraient mal.

-Euh… attendez, quoi ? Combattre ? répéta Anna. Parce qu'il y en a qui sont… méchants ?

-Certains pensent qu'ils sont supérieurs aux humains « normaux », et qu'ils devraient régner sur la Terre. Bien sûr, ce sont les pensées de gens égoïstes et orgueilleux, ayant la folie du pouvoir. Un autre danger, ce sont les hommes eux-mêmes : tout ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, ils en ont peur. Et quand ils ont peur, ils attaquent. Nombreuses sont les personnes aux capacités extraordinaires qui ont été persécutées durant des siècles. Notre but, à Walt Works, est non seulement de les protéger, mais aussi de voir quelles personnes tout à fait ordinaires pourraient servir à défendre notre cause, en apportant leurs connaissances et leur savoir-faire. »

Les trois amis étaient restés assis sur leurs sièges, bouche bée. Mérida regardait une planche de parquet avec un profond intérêt, tandis qu'Anna semblait plongée dans une réflexion très profonde.

« Et que faites-vous au juste pour 'combattre' ces mauvaises personnes ? demanda Jack.

-A la fin de cette année, nous vous laisserons le choix : rejoindre la face cachée de Walt Works, et nous aider dans notre lutte contre cette oppression, ou continuer vos études comme n'importe quel adolescent. Nous ne sommes pas une prison, nous ne sommes là que pour vous aider.

-Mais… vous parlez de gens qui ont des pouvoirs magiques, comme Jack ou mes sœurs, mais moi je n'ai rien ? Mérida et Harold non plus ? Tout le monde n'a pas de pouvoirs comme ça ici, si ?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, mademoiselle Arendelle, chacun a son utilité. Et parfois, les plus grands pouvoirs ont besoin de gens comme vous pour se rappeler de qui ils sont. Vous serez d'une aide précieuse, et vous avez votre rôle à jouer comme chacun des élèves de cette école. Et le plus grand pouvoir n'est pas toujours le plus impressionnant, vous savez. »

La jeune fille ne semblait pas vraiment satisfaite par cette réponse, et repartit dans ses pensées. Jack, quant à lui, n'avait rien dit depuis un moment :

« Vous êtes une sorte de professeur Xavier, en gros ?

-Qui donc ? demanda la directrice étonnée.

-Personne… donc vous essayez de faire quoi, une armée ?

-Pas du tout. Nous voulons simplement vous protéger. Cela vous semble surement gros à avaler pour l'instant, mais quand le moment sera venu, vous comprendrez. La réunion en compagnie de tous les élèves de seconde se déroulera dans quelques semaines, et alors vous pourrez faire votre choix. »

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le bureau de la directrice, ils avaient encore plus de questions à poser qu'avant d'y être entrés. Ils se rendirent au foyer tous les trois en attendant Raiponce qui faisait une répétition de danse, et Elsa et Harold qui sortaient de leur cours de mécanique. Sur le chemin vers le terrain de football, Jack et les filles leur racontèrent tout à propos de leur entretien avec madame Poppins, ce qui les laissa également sous le choc. Elsa resta totalement stoïque durant tout le trajet, perdue dans ses pensées tout comme sa sœur. Raiponce, quant à elle, discutait avec Jack quant à savoir quel choix ils allaient prendre. Mérida et Harold ne se posaient pas trop de questions, puisqu'ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir magique dont se préoccuper. Cette école était définitivement bien plus secrète que ce qu'ils croyaient.

Une fois arrivés sur le terrain, Jack les quitta comme à son habitude pour son entraînement, tandis que les autres s'asseyaient dans les gradins, encore absorbés par les révélations qui leur avaient été faites :

« C'est vraiment… hyper bizarre. J'ai l'impression d'être dans l'institut des X-men, fit Raiponce en regardant au loin.

-C'est exactement ce que Jack a dit, fit Mérida en riant. Vous y pensez, vous… on serait des genres de superhéros ! Vous feriez l'équipe de choc toutes les deux avec Jack, et nous on serait vos supporters.

-Oula, non ! répondit Raiponce en y réfléchissant. Moi, je ne peux que soigner. Je resterai bien sagement à l'arrière en attendant que vous reveniez pour vous soigner au cas où.

-Waouh, quel courage ! s'exclama Harold d'un ton ironique. Une vraie héroïne.

-En parlant de ça, dit Anna pour changer de sujet, vous avez fini vos costumes j'espère ?

-T'inquiète poulette, fit Mérida en s'allongeant sur les jambes de sa meilleure amie. On sera tous impeccables pour la journée déguisée !

-M'ouais, j'espère ! »

Ils n'avaient plus que deux semaines pour finir leurs déguisements, et Anna, avec son côté perfectionniste, espérait le meilleur de chacun d'eux. Quitte à se déguiser, autant bien le faire ! Raiponce, elle, avait monté le niveau un cran plus haut, et avait cousu son costume elle-même. Pour sûr, ce serait elle la reine de cette journée.

Sur le terrain, Jack enchaînait les plaquages au sol et les passes aussi rapides que l'éclair. Depuis le début de l'année, il s'était fortement amélioré, et toute l'équipe comptait sur lui pour chaque match. Même si ses épaules et sa carrure en général s'étaient élargies à cause des nombreux entraînements, il restait plutôt fin et arrivait à courir très rapidement, ce qui en faisait une cible difficile pour l'équipe adverse.

Lorsque Hans apparut sous les yeux d'Anna et des autres, la rouquine ne put s'empêcher de le traiter de tous les noms en lui jetant les pires malédictions, le tout agrémenté d'un superbe « regard de la mort-qui-tue ». Du haut de ses un mètre soixante-deux, Anna n'était pas très impressionnante ou effrayante, mais ce regard aurait fait ramper n'importe quelle armoire à glace entassée sur le terrain.

«Mais quel con, sans déconner regardez-le ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu le trouver beau à un moment dans ma vie ?

-Je pense que tu devrais faire une poupée vaudou à son effigie, suggéra Mérida. Et la jeter dans les toilettes.

-Non, il faudrait que je récupère un de ses cheveux avant de faire ça, et je refuse de posséder quoi que ce soit qui lui appartient. Beurk ! »

Ils passèrent le reste du match à commenter chaque fait et gestes de l'équipe, observant tout le monde sous toutes les coutures : Harold n'aimait pas tellement faire sa commère, mais il finit par se prêter au jeu des filles car il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

« Il est quand même plutôt pas mal Hercules, fit Raiponce en observant le grand brun athlétique.

-Bof, remarqua Mérida. Trop mastoc pour moi ! Et il a l'air bête comme ses pieds.

-J'ai vu pire, ajouta Elsa. Et il est vraiment gentil.

-Mieux vaut un cerveau bien entretenu qu'une montagne de muscles sans un neurone correctement branché ! Après, s'il a les deux, je suis toujours preneuse, avoua la rouquine avec un sourire.

-Aaah, j'adore ces discussions où je me sens intégré, dans mon élément, tout ça quoi ! Vraiment les filles, continua Harold, j'adore parler avec vous.

-On sait que tu préfères les blondes, t'inquiète pas pour ça ! »

Elsa vit les joues de son ami se teindre de rouge, et sourire légèrement. A la fin des deux heures d'entraînement, ils rentrèrent enfin chez eux après avoir attendu leur bus sous les nuages, comme d'habitude.

* * *

« Meeeerde, merde, merde, merde, merde… rah, mais quel abruti ! »

Harold, dans sa précipitation, venait de donner un énorme coup de pied dans le coin de sa rampe d'escalier. Il était donc couché par terre en train de gémir de douleur en se tenant le gros orteil et en se retenant de dire des gros mots. La veille au soir, il avait eu la très mauvaise idée d'aller bricoler, ce qui lui avait fait perdre la notion du temps. C'est vers cinq heures du matin qu'il s'était endormi sur son établi, au-dessus de quelques esquisses et brouillons griffonnés à la va-vite. Ainsi, il venait de se réveiller, et avait vu avec horreur qu'il était déjà treize heures trente. Comme par hasard, Astrid devait arriver chez lui vers quatorze heures, et il portait encore ses vêtements de la veille, ainsi qu'une superbe marque de crayon de papier sur sa joue gauche.

« MERDE ! »

Une fois la douleur passée, il monta les marches quatre à quatre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide et se préparer : il ne pouvait décemment pas accueillir Astrid avec ces vêtements, et encore moins avec cette odeur de transpiration. Il se déshabilla précipitamment et entra sous la douche, soulagé par l'eau chaude qui coulait sur son dos. Après quelques minutes, il sortit et partit vers sa chambre pour s'habiller. Heureusement qu'il avait prévu le coup la veille et qu'il avait demandé conseil à Raiponce pour choisir ses vêtements. Vêtu d'un pull noir sur une chemise blanche, il retourna à la salle de bain pour mettre un peu de parfum, juste « histoire de dire ».

Lorsqu'il regarda l'écran de son téléphone, il vit qu'il était seulement deux heures moins dix, et se lava les dents rapidement en attendant la venue de la jeune fille. Il était plutôt tendu à cause de la venue de celle-ci. Jusqu'ici, ils ne s'étaient vus qu'en dehors du lycée, et il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire. Face au miroir, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux plusieurs fois pour tenter de les sécher plus rapidement. Comme toujours lorsqu'il était impatient, il glissait son pouce contre sa cicatrice, en bas de son menton. _Allez Harold, respire, c'est rien. Elle vient juste chez toi, ça va être cool… alors reste calme._

DIIIIIIIING !

« Merde. »

Il descendit les escaliers en essayant de ne pas courir. Au dernier moment, il se rendit compte qu'il avait un énorme trou à sa chaussette, mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Il ouvrit la porte calmement après avoir inspiré un bon coup, avant de faire face à la jolie blonde.

« Hey, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Hey ! Entre, je t'en prie. »

Au loin, une voiture repartait tandis qu'Harold fermait la porte derrière la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait mis un chemisier crème avec un jean, et portait son rouge à lèvres habituel. Et comme toujours, elle était magnifique. Elle retira sa veste et Harold la lui prit pour la mettre sur le porte-manteau. Pendant ce temps, Astrid s'était dirigée vers le salon et observait autour d'elle avec de grands yeux.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une maison immense et magnifique ?

-Tu ne me l'avais pas demandé, répondit-il avec un sourire. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Aucune idée, qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ? »

Elle s'était assise sur le canapé et le regardait avec insistance, en attendant qu'il lui réponde. A l'intérieur, Harold essayait de repenser à ce qu'Elsa lui avait dit dans la semaine : « _Propose lui de regarder un film, mais surtout, laisse-la choisir le film !_ »

« Tu veux regarder un film ?

-Oui, ça me va. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Il ouvrit le placard et la laissa regarder les différents DVD, tandis qu'il mettait en route la télévision.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais un fan de western, rigola-t-elle en parcourant les différents titres.

-Pas moi, mon père ! Je dois dire que ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Et toi ?

-Oula, non ! Loin de là. Que dirais-tu d'un bon film d'action, comme… Fast & Furious ? Le 7 ?

-Tu regardes ce genre de films toi ? demanda-t-il, impressionné.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ? Une fille n'a pas le droit d'aimer les films de voiture ? »

Elle récupéra le DVD et le lui donna, avant de s'installer sur le canapé. Après avoir mis le lecteur en route, Harold ferma le rideau de la grande fenêtre du salon pour mieux voir l'écran et s'assit à côté de la jeune fille, maintenant beaucoup plus détendu. Au court du film, Harold repensa aux conseils que Jack lui avait donné : passer son bras derrière son épaule en s'étirant, tourner la tête de temps en temps vers elle, bref, tenter un rapprochement « tactique et minutieux » comme il l'avait dit. Seulement, ce n'était pas trop possible. En effet, ils avaient passé tout le film à expliquer qu'il n'y avait aucune logique et que c'était totalement impossible, tout en disant des bêtises ou en improvisant un doublage mal fait pendant les scènes les plus sérieuses. Ainsi, ils passèrent deux heures à rire tous les deux devant des voitures et des batailles de gros bras. Devant la fin du film cependant, Astrid regarda très attentivement la scène, parce qu'elle la trouvait émouvante.

« Ça doit être triste de perdre son meilleur ami comme ça, tout de même, fit-elle une fois le générique terminé.

-Ce qui est surtout triste, c'est de mourir dans un accident de voiture quand on a joué dans Fast & Furious, rajouta Harold en éteignant le lecteur.

-T'es bête. Il est plutôt pas mal Paul Walker, tu trouves pas ?

-Euh, je ne sais pas trop, répondit-il avec un rire nerveux, les mecs en général sont pas trop mon style. »

Il reposa le boitier sur l'étagère entre les autres films, quand il sentit la présence de la jeune blonde derrière lui :

« Et… qu'est-ce que c'est ton style alors ? »

Les mots de Mérida résonnèrent dans sa tête : _« T'attends quoi ? Qu'elle change de gars ? Bouge-toi et embrasse-la ! »_ Oh non, il n'attendrait pas cela. Il respira profondément, et lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il avait peur qu'elle n'y réponde pas, qu'elle le repousse. Au contraire, elle y répondit avec un sourire et continua de l'embrasser. Il allait se reculer, lorsqu'elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser, pour son plus grand plaisir. Une fois à bout de souffle, ils se reculèrent l'un de l'autre, et Harold remarqua avec amusement qu'elle s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

« Tu en as mis du temps, lui dit-elle.

-J'avais peur que tu me repousses encore une fois, avoua-t-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

-Ça a sans doute été l'une de mes plus grosses erreurs. »

Elle l'avait à peine murmuré, mais il l'avait entendu très clairement. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'ils s'embrassaient de nouveau, ses mains posés sur sa taille. Il la souleva dans les airs, trop heureux qu'elle soit enfin à lui après tant d'années à devoir la regarder de loin. Elle se mit à rire dans ses bras, et alors qu'il la reposait à terre, elle le regardait avec des yeux magnifiques et un sourire encore plus beau. Harold ne voulait pas y croire.

« Tu veux sortir avec moi ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est la chose la plus stupide que tu aies jamais dite, plaisanta-t-elle. Bien sûr que oui ! »

Harold avait envie de hurler de joie, mais il n'avait pas envie de l'effrayer tout de suite. Au lieu de ça, ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, tout l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce qu'aucune trace de rouge à lèvres ne soit visible sur la bouche d'Astrid.

Ils étaient tous les deux sur le canapé, dans une position plus ou moins compromettante (Harold n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir toucher ses fesses sans qu'elle ne se mette à hurler contre lui), quand le ventre du jeune homme émit un grognement plutôt sonore :

« Je crois que tu as un petit creux, dit-elle en rigolant.

-Désolé, répondit-il. Je n'ai pas mangé ce midi.

-Pourquoi ? »

Il lui expliqua sa mésaventure juste avant qu'elle n'arrive, et le fait qu'il n'avait donc pas pu manger. Elle le sermonna gentiment en disant qu'il aurait dû la prévenir, et se leva précipitamment du canapé pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je te fais à manger, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! »

 _Cette fille est parfaite_ , pensa-t-il tout en la suivant. En voyant son reflet dans la porte vitrée de la salle à manger, il remarqua que ses cheveux, qui n'étaient jamais coiffés habituellement, avaient l'air encore pire que d'habitude. Il passa sa main dedans pour tenter de les mettre en ordre, avant de rejoindre sa nouvelle petite amie dans la cuisine.

Celle-ci ouvrait tous les placards un à un à la recherche de quoi faire à manger, quand Harold eut pitié d'elle et l'aida en lui sortant un paquet de pâtes.

« Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? proposa-t-il tout en remplissant une casserole d'eau.

-Non merci, répondit-elle. Par contre, je voudrais bien un verre d'eau s'il te plaît. »

Il lui servit un verre et en prit un également, après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait la gorge sèche. Il mit la casserole d'eau à bouillir et enfourna également un cordon bleu pour accompagner ses coquillettes au beurre. Tandis qu'il rajoutait du sel dans l'eau, il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de son torse et la tête de la jeune fille reposer contre son dos.

Il se mit à sourire bêtement, encore plus qu'il y a dix minutes, et laissa ses pâtes de côté pour se retourner vers Astrid. Elle le lâcha juste avant, et lorsqu'il se retourna pour l'embrasser, il se reçut un grand verre d'eau en pleine figure. Devant lui, la jeune blonde était pliée en deux, et avait fait le tour du comptoir pour éviter une vengeance de la part du jeune homme.

« Oulala… tu parlais d'erreurs tout à l'heure, et bien ça, c'en était une ! »

Après avoir retiré les mèches brunes trempées de devant ses yeux, il se mit à courir après la jeune fille qui s'enfuit devant lui, toujours en train de rire. Elle grimpa les escaliers à toute vitesse, toujours poursuivie. Ne sachant pas par où aller, elle dut ralentir, ce qui lui fut fatal : Harold l'attrapa par la taille et la jeta sur son épaule en sac à patate, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour sa vengeance. Lorsque la jeune blonde aperçut la baignoire, elle se mit à frapper le dos du jeune garçon avec ses poings, ce qui les fit rire encore plus. Même si elle tapait plutôt fort et qu'il sentait son dos se meurtrir, le jeune homme n'abandonna pas. Il la déposa dans la baignoire en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal, et alluma le jet d'eau sur elle.

« HAROLD ! HAROLD ARRETE S'IL TE PLAIT ! »

Elle était en train de repousser le jet d'eau vers lui en essayant de ne pas rire pour ne pas avaler d'eau, et lorsqu'il arrêta enfin, ils étaient tous les deux trempés de la tête aux pieds et effondrés de rire.

« Tu as du maquillage partout, dit-il en souriant. Et tu as… »

Son regard était descendu un peu plus bas, droit sur la poitrine de la jeune fille, où le chemisier était devenu totalement transparent. Gêné, celui-ci releva les yeux et se dépêcha de lui donner une serviette de toilettes pour qu'elle ne soit pas embarrassée, et qu'elle puisse aussi se sécher.

Elle comprit pourquoi le garçon s'était détourné, et cela la fit sourire intérieurement : au moins, elle était sûre que jamais il ne profiterait d'elle, même si elle n'avait jamais eu de doutes auparavant.

« Je vais aller te chercher un pull à moi, pour que tu n'aies pas froid. »

Il allait sortir quand elle le rattrapa, la serviette éponge sur les épaules, et qu'elle lui déposa un tendre baiser.

« Merci. »

Il lui sourit de nouveau et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour y dénicher un pull pas trop grand ni trop laid pour elle. Il finit par trouver son bonheur, et prit également un autre sweat pour lui. Tandis qu'il retirait ses vêtements trempés, il pensa à la tournure inattendue qu'avait prise cette journée. En un après-midi, ils avaient regardés un film tous les deux, s'étaient embrassés, et avaient fini par faire une bataille d'eau dans la cuisine…

« MERDE ! »

Les pâtes. Harold courut le plus vite possible dans les escaliers pour arrêter la casserole d'eau sur le feu, ignorant même au passage Astrid en soutien-gorge qui se demandait ce qui se passait.

L'eau avait débordé de la casserole et le gaz était totalement inondé. _Super_ , pensa-t-il. _Je pourrais nettoyer ce soir._

Il mit les pâtes dans le peu d'eau qui restait et retira ensuite son cordon bleu qui avait malheureusement brûlé. Après avoir ouvert les fenêtres pour aérer un peu, il remonta pour donner à Astrid son pull gris. Il rougit quand il se rendit compte qu'il était torse-nu devant elle, mais celle-ci le rassura en disant que ça ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Elle enfila le pull de son nouveau petit ami, dont les manches étaient bien trop longues, et le reste bien trop large. Ce dernier mit le chemisier de la blonde à sécher pour qu'elle puisse le remettre en partant.

Ils redescendirent rapidement pour éviter un autre accident culinaire, et s'installèrent devant la télévision, Harold se servant une assiette de pâtes. Astrid zappait chaque chaîne de la télévision, et finit par laisser la fin d'un film quelconque avec Liam Neeson. Elle avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harold, qui faisait un effort supplémentaire pour ne pas renverser de nourriture sur le canapé. Vers dix-huit heures, Astrid reçu un message de sa mère qui était devant la maison pour la récupérer.

« Quand est-ce que je te revois ? demanda-t-il en l'accompagnant jusqu'à l'entrée.

-Quand tu veux.

-Demain ? insista-t-il en souriant.

-Harold… »

Elle se mit à rire, avant de l'embrasser tendrement, en se mettant de nouveau sur la pointe des pieds. Ils se dirent à lundi, et après avoir récupéré sa veste ainsi que ses chaussures, elle s'en alla, en le laissant tout seul avec un grand sourire béat. Une fois que la voiture avait tourné au coin de la rue, Harold se précipita vers son téléphone. Il savait parfaitement que Jack ne répondait jamais au téléphone, aussi envoya-t-il un message à Mérida pour lui signaler une « urgence de type 3.1 ».

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la rouquine était déjà là, vêtue d'une veste en jean et de ses grosses bottes noires. Elle passa par la porte d'entrée sans même toquer. Les deux étaient la bienvenue chez l'autre et ce depuis toujours. Elle se dirigea vers lui et s'assit sur le canapé, avant de fixer Harold avec son sourire de fierté et de lui demander :

« Je veux tout savoir, tout dans les moindres détails et je ne veux aucun mensonge. C'est clair ? »

Il se mit à lui raconter, comment il avait pris son courage à deux mains et comment il l'avait embrassé, leur bataille d'eau qui s'était soldée par la destruction de sa gazinière (qu'il se souvint d'aller nettoyer ensuite), le regard pétillant qu'elle lui avait lancé durant tout l'après-midi. Mérida, en entendant cela, était remplie de joie pour son meilleur ami. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça, il le méritait plus que tout. De plus, Astrid ne semblait plus être la même qu'avant : peut-être que les doutes de la rouquine étaient infondés ? Ils décidèrent de fêter cela en se préparant des crêpes, comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Mérida prévint ses parents et s'occupa de faire la première, qui atterrit par terre lorsqu'elle essaya de la retourner en la lançant :

« Je crois que je suis bon pour laver toute la cuisine, maintenant.

-La faute à qui ? rétorqua-t-elle en ramassant sa crêpe et en la mettant à la poubelle. Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices pour fêter les grands évènements ! »

Ils passèrent donc la soirée à se goinfrer de crêpes à toutes les garnitures possibles en regardant la télé, Harold étant la bonne humeur incarnée. Lorsque Mérida rentra chez elle vers minuit et qu'il monta se coucher, il envoya un message sur leur conversation groupée pour prévenir les autres avant d'envoyer un dernier message à Astrid. Sa petite amie. En se répétant de nouveau ces mots, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, comme il l'avait fait toute la journée. Lui qui avait failli perdre espoir, il y était enfin arrivé. Il avait mis sa peur de côté et s'était jeté à l'eau. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, Harold ne fit aucun cauchemar cette nuit-là.

* * *

Et voilààà !

Est-ce qu'on est contents pour Harold ? (ouiiiii) Je ne suis pas une grande grande fan d'Astrid, loin de là, mais bon. C'est la vie. Et Harold est heureux, alors je dis oui ! (oui, c'est ma fiction, et je ne fais pas ce que je veux dedans. Je suis la personne la plus contradictoire du monde, sachez-le ! )

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Ces révélations à propos de l'école ? Et ce nouveau petit couple, est-ce que ça va durer d'après vous ? Astrid est-elle vraiment attachée à notre Harold ? Laissez-moi vos commentaires !

Comme toujours, je voudrais faire quelques remerciements, tout d'abord à MadyLuna d'avoir suivi et/ou favorisé Walt Works, et à Night Bloody, Miss Homme Enceinte 2 et Mayacho pour leurs commentaires.

Je vous donne donc rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour un chapitre des Bonus de Walt Works, et dimanche 12 mars pour le chapitre 19 de Walt Works (si je ne suis pas trop occupée avec mes oraux).

Bonne semaine à vous, et à très bientôt !

- _Delenya_


	19. Chapitre 19

Hello everybodyyyyy !

I'm back ! Bon, j'arrête de parler anglais pour rien. Voici (enfin) la suite de Walt Works ! Je suis sincèrement navrée, j'avais plusieurs oraux ces dernières semaines ainsi qu'un gros manque de motivation et de joie de vivre, mais ce chapitre est enfin là, et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !

 **DISCLAIMER** : Comme toujours, les personnages appartiennent aux studios d'animation Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks, mais l'histoire est de moi. Merci de ne pas plagier !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

« Comment est-ce que tu comptes faire cette couture, juste là ?

-Eh bien… si on tourne le patron dans l'autre sens et que l'on tire juste là… quelques points sur le côté et normalement, ça devrait être bon ! Anna, lève tes bras ! »

Anna se releva du lit de sa sœur en levant les bras au ciel, tandis que Raiponce positionnait le tissu contre sa peau pour vérifier les dernières mesures. Elles réalisaient toutes les trois les dernières retouches de leurs costumes pour la journée du lendemain. En effet, chaque année, Walt Works organisait une journée déguisée où chacun pouvait venir comme il le souhaitait. Pour leur première année, les filles ainsi qu'Harold et Jack s'étaient mis d'accord sur un thème commun pour leurs costumes, et ainsi espérer emporter le concours du meilleur déguisement.

« J'espère qu'on va réussir à tout terminer… Harold a fini le sien hier soir mais Jack ne répond pas à mes messages et j'ai besoin de lui donner son plastron ! En plus je n'ai pas fini les manches de ma robe…

-Arrête de te stresser, Punzie ! On finira largement à temps. Et il va arriver, ne t'inquiète pas. » la rassura Elsa.

Cette dernière terminait quelques points de détails sur sa jolie robe bleue marine. Elle était vraiment fière de ce qu'elle avait fait, même si Raiponce l'avait beaucoup aidée. Elle tira une dernière fois sur le fil pour fixer la cape attachée aux épaules de la robe, et referma le tout avec plusieurs nœuds. Anna, quant à elle, servait de mannequin à Raiponce pour qu'elles terminent ensemble la robe de Sansa Stark que la rouquine devrait porter. Le tissu noir lui faisait une peau encore plus claire que d'habitude, tandis que la robe la mettait parfaitement en valeur. Seulement, elles avaient un peu de mal à fixer la deuxième manche. Après quelques jurons supplémentaires et quelques épingles piquées au mauvais endroit (comme dans la peau d'Anna, par exemple), Raiponce retira enfin la robe de sa sœur et retourna auprès de sa machine à coudre pour terminer son œuvre. Elle avait travaillé d'arrache-pied sur ces costumes, et elle en était vraiment très fière. Elle avait toujours adoré la couture.

« Et voilà, terminé ! »

Elsa mit sa robe devant elle et l'admira pendant quelques secondes avant de demander l'avis des deux autres.

« Elle est vraiment géniale, admit Anna en l'observant. Elle va t'aller à ravir ! Maintenant, il faut que je te boucle les cheveux. Vient là ! »

En effet, Daenerys avait les cheveux bien plus bouclés qu'Elsa. Anna récupéra son fer à friser ainsi que la jolie tête blonde de sa jumelle, et commença à faire de grandes boucles parmi la longue chevelure de celle-ci. Entre temps, Jack arriva avec un énorme sac ainsi qu'un bouclier rond à son bras. Le mélange bouclier-jean-t-shirt n'était pas vraiment très discret. Il s'arrêta essoufflé au seuil de la porte, avant de dire à sa meilleure amie :

« Je suis… vraiment… désolé pour le retard !

-Pas comme si on avait l'habitude ! Pose ça là, je termine quelque chose. »

Raiponce avait les yeux plissés par la concentration, l'aiguille entre les dents. Elle tendit la robe terminée à Anna, qui se précipita dans la salle de bain pour l'essayer immédiatement.

« Je suis un génie, affirma Raiponce avec un sourire de satisfaction. Oh, tient Jack, le plastron. Maintenant, je dois finir ma robe ! »

Elle récupéra cette fois-ci un amas de tissus rouges et or, et retourna à sa machine à coudre pour achever son 'œuvre'. La journée du lendemain allait être parfaite !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Anna arriva dans la chambre vêtue de son costume, plus belle que jamais. La couleur lui donnait un air sévère plutôt inhabituel, mais qui lui allait plutôt bien.

« Retourne t'habiller, on voit tous tes seins ! lui fit Elsa en rigolant.

-Dit-elle ! C'est toi qui es à moitié à poil avec ta robe. Alors Jack, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

-Elle est vraiment superbe ! Bon boulot Punzie'.

-Hum ! »

Le jeune homme repartit une heure plus tard, lorsque sa mère lui rappela qu'il devait garder sa petite sœur ce soir-là. Les trois jeunes filles terminèrent leurs costumes tard le soir, après nombre de soupirs d'exaspération de Raiponce. Elle révisa ensuite sa leçon de maths à l'aide d'Elsa, et elles allèrent toutes les trois se coucher pour être en forme pour le lendemain.

Malheureusement, la nuit parut bien courte pour Elsa lorsque sa jumelle vint la réveiller en sautant sur son lit :

« Anna... je vais… te tuer… »

La blonde se retourna et mit son oreiller sur sa tête lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il n'était que six heures. Habituellement, elle ne se levait que vingt minutes avant son départ pour le lycée. C'était une grosse dormeuse, et chaque seconde de sommeil lui était précieuse !

« Bon matin à toi aussi, mon rayon de soleil ! Et ne mets pas ton oreiller sur ta tête comme ça, tu vas abîmer tes cheveux. Rendez-vous dans cinq minutes dans la salle de bain !

-Humpf ! Mmmh mmmh mmmmhhhh »

Cela pouvait se traduire par « bon matin à toi aussi » ou par « je te déteste Anna Arendelle », au choix. Les deux lui avaient sans doute traversés l'esprit. Après cette dure épreuve qu'était le fait de se lever, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain où les deux autres étaient déjà réunies. Raiponce était à peu près dans le même état qu'Elsa, avec des cheveux dans tous les sens et les yeux encore clignotants de sommeil. Après s'être débarbouillé le visage et s'être brossé les dents (dans un souci d'amabilité à l'égard des autres), elle s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire pour se laisser tresser les cheveux par Anna, qui avait déjà revêtu sa robe. Raiponce la soupçonnait même de l'avoir gardée sur elle durant la nuit. Après une bonne heure de maquillage, de coiffure et d'essayages, elles descendirent enfin pour un petit déjeuner express. Elles croisèrent quelques voisins sur le chemin vers l'arrêt de bus, qui les observèrent avec un air d'incompréhension. Une fois dans le car, elles virent un peu de tout parmi les costumes : une brique de lait géante, un dinosaure qu'Elsa avait deviné comme étant Fred, les triplettes qui s'étaient déguisées en Totally Spies, tous les thèmes étaient présents. Elles ne purent s'empêcher de rire en arrivant au fond du car et en voyant Harold :

« Arrêtez, cette perruque me gratte comme pas possible. »

Effectivement, il avait revêtu une superbe perruque de boucles noires, et était recouvert d'une cape de fourrure. Il avait son sac à dos dans un bras, et une épée dans l'autre, ce qui faisait un mélange plutôt étrange. Cependant, son costume de Jon Snow était vraiment très réussi. Mérida aussi était recouverte de fourrures et de peaux, et la jeune fille avait pris son arc et son carquois pour se déguiser en Ygritte, la sauvageonne. Jack portait son armure de cuir d'Immaculé et était en grande difficulté pour s'installer à cause de sa lance et de son bouclier. Ensemble, leurs costumes étaient encore mieux, puisqu'il était plus simple de les reconnaître. Jack adressa ses compliments à Elsa, qu'il appela Khaleesi durant tout le trajet.

« On va officiellement passer pour les gros gros fans de Game of Thrones, vous en êtes conscients les gars ? remarqua Anna en sortant du car.

-Bien sûr. Et on en est fiers ! »

Raiponce passa devant elle, avec sa belle tenue de Cersei Lannister, couronne sur la tête et sac à main au bras. Elsa se sentait observée de toute part, mais fut rassurée de voir que la majorité des élèves étaient également costumés. Ils passèrent une matinée de cours tout à fait normale, si ce n'est que leurs camarades de classes étaient également déguisés. Le plus drôle fut de voir comment leurs professeurs étaient : étonnamment, monsieur Ego était le seul à ne pas porter de costume. Monsieur Lumière portait une barbe blanche et une longue cape bleue de sorcier, ce qui le rendait plus ridicule qu'autre chose. Bunnymund lança un clin d'œil à Anna et Mérida lorsqu'il reconnut leurs costumes, et ils discutèrent à la fin de l'heure de la saison prochaine qui devait arriver en fin d'année. Entre midi, ils se dirigèrent tous les six vers la salle de réunion où les photos pour le concours étaient prises. Juste avant eux, Tadashi, Honey Lemon, Gogo et Wasabi sortaient de la salle, habillés en Power Rangers.

« Vos costumes sont superbes ! Je suis fan ! s'exclama Honey en tournant autour d'eux. C'est tellement bien fait !

-Les Power Rangers ne sont pas censés être cinq normalement, demanda Harold en les observant.

-Euh… longue histoire. » fit Gogo en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Au même instant, un dinosaure sortit de la salle, en faisant semblant de les attaquer.

« Fred, déjà que tu n'as pas suivi l'idée de groupe, alors évite de nous taper la honte ! gémit Wasabi en le regardant.

-La honte ? N'importe quoi ! Et je ne suis pas hors sujet, puisqu'il y a des dinosaures dans les Power Rangers ! Super méga transformation rex ! Piouu piouuu ! »

Il se mit à courir à travers les couloirs, mais Gogo l'arrêta dans son élan en lui faisant une superbe balayette sur le retour. Ils se mirent tous à rire, tandis que Tadashi, Honey et Wasabi continuaient de les complimenter sur leurs costumes. Après leur avoir dit au revoir et être entrés dans la salle, ils prirent la photo de groupe, d'abord avec un air sérieux, puis une seconde photo où ils firent chacun une grimace.

« Je n'arrête pas de marcher sur ma robe, c'est vraiment agaçant ! expliqua Raiponce alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cantine.

-Attends, je vais t'aider. »

Jack récupéra un pan de la robe et la releva légèrement pour que son amie puisse marcher normalement. Celle-ci portait en plus de cela une paire de talons, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

« ON MANGE DES FRITES ! s'écria Mérida en voyant le menu affiché.

-Arrête de crier ! s'exclama Elsa en retour.

-Elle tient bien son rôle de sauvageonne, celle-là. » fit Harold en riant.

Mérida le poussa de l'épaule avant de lui tirer la langue. Après quelques minutes d'attente, ils arrivèrent enfin au self, avec une grande assiette de frites chacun. Comme d'habitude et avec des circonstances pareilles, la rouquine et Jack se mirent à se battre pour voler des frites à l'autre, ce qui finissait habituellement par des insultes et des vols furtifs. Le repas, en plus d'être délicieux (et gras), fut agrémenté d'un superbe combat de Jedis entre Hercules et Naveen. Les deux jeunes hommes, vêtus de grandes capes brunes et noires, se donnaient des coups de sabres lasers dignes des films. Tous les élèves étaient en train de filmer, et même les professeurs étaient absorbés par ce combat. Une fois Naveen au sol, Hercules l'aida à se relever et ils saluèrent sous les applaudissements de tous. En effet, cette journée n'était vraiment pas comme les autres ! Après leurs deux dernières heures de la journée, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau pour se rendre à la piscine, puisque l'entraînement de Jack avait été annulé. Ils furent également rejoints par Astrid, qu'Harold avait décidé d'inviter pour qu'elle fasse connaissance avec les autres. Elle leur dit bonjour à tous et embrassa Harold tendrement, ce qui fit sourire les amis de celui-ci. La jeune fille était déguisée en déesse grecque, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche plutôt légère. Elle avait un très joli chignon agrémenté d'une couronne de laurier en or, ce qui la mettait vraiment bien en valeur. Juste avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment, Raiponce leur demanda :

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'on va se faire virer avec nos tenues ?

-Mais non, au contraire ! répondit Harold. Ils vont s'agenouiller devant le roi du Nord, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Ils payèrent leurs tickets sans se faire éjecter par la sécurité, mais malgré cela, personne ne s'agenouilla devant lui. Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes pour aller se changer dans les cabines, ce qui leur prit un peu de temps à cause de leurs tenues.

Les filles étaient déjà prêtes, en maillot de bain et démaquillées, mais les garçons ne se montraient pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Mérida. C'est pas qu'il fait froid, mais il fait froid !

-Je vais aller voir, tu viens Astrid ? »

La blonde approuva et suivit Anna à travers les couloirs de la piscine, frissonnant toutes les deux en courant. Elles s'arrêtèrent derrière la porte d'une cabine en entendant les voix des deux garçons.

« Harold ? Jack ? Vous faites quoi ? »

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Harold, déjà changé, et à Jack, qui avait les bras au-dessus de sa tête, coincés dans son plastron. Il avait l'air totalement ridicule et se débattait dans le vide en essayant de retirer le haut. Harold était plié en deux, et était donc incapable d'aider son meilleur ami. Les deux jeunes filles ne purent s'empêcher de rire en voyant le jeune homme dans cette position.

« Ah ah ah, vraiment très drôle les filles, je suis mort de rire ! Vous ne voudriez pas m'aider au lieu de vous moquer de moi ? »

Après s'être reprise, Anna aida Jack en tirant sur le haut du plastron, et à force de tirer, le jeune homme réussit enfin à en sortir. Ils le laissèrent se changer et rejoignirent ensuite les filles, qui étaient parties à la douche pour se réchauffer.

« Raiponce, ton plastron est vraiment super mais je ne veux plus jamais le remettre ! expliqua Jack en arrivant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est impossible à enlever ! J'ai passé dix minutes à tirer sans y arriver !

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas ouvert la fermeture éclair ? demanda-t-elle.

-La… quoi ? »

Cette fois-ci, Harold, Astrid et Anna repartirent dans un fou rire sous les regards d'incompréhension des autres, et l'air stupide de Jack, qui n'avait (bien entendu) pas remarqué la fameuse fermeture. Après une marche rapide vers le bassin le plus chaud, ils sautèrent tous dans l'eau pour se réchauffer. Etant donné qu'il était assez tôt dans l'après-midi, il n'y avait personne d'autre, aussi pouvaient-ils faire ce qu'ils voulaient sans déranger personne.

« On fait une bataille ? proposa Raiponce en les regardant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Jack.

-Je monte sur tes épaules, Astrid monte sur celles d'Harold, et on doit se pousser jusqu'à ce que l'autre tombe à l'eau. Celle qui reste le plus longtemps a gagné !

-Oulala, je ne le sens pas du tout… soupira Harold.

-Moi je le sens ! Et sache que je ne perds jamais ! lança Astrid avec un clin d'œil.

-Il y a un début à tout, ma chère Astrid. »

Les deux filles grimpèrent sur les épaules des deux garçons, et Anna rejoignit la course portée par Mérida. La première à tomber fut Raiponce, car Elsa était venue derrière Jack pour le chatouiller, ce qui lui avait fait perdre l'équilibre. S'ensuivit un combat acharné entre Anna et Astrid, mais qui finit par une égalité puisque les deux jeunes filles tombèrent à l'eau au même moment.

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler dans l'eau, mais Jack avait une revanche à prendre :

« Elsa, tu sais ce qui t'attends ? »

Elle se mit à rire en s'enfuyant, tout en envoyant de l'eau à la figure du jeune homme pour le retarder. Seulement, il était bien plus rapide qu'elle, et il la rattrapa en quelques secondes. Il la porta dans ses bras malgré ses supplications et la jeta dans l'eau. Elle eut le réflexe de se boucher le nez, mais une seconde trop tard, elle ressortit donc de l'eau en crachant toute l'eau qu'elle venait d'avaler. Ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux tandis qu'elle jetait des menaces de mort à l'adresse du jeune homme. Ils rejoignirent les autres et passèrent un peu plus d'une heure à faire des courses dans le grand bassin ou à faire des expériences stupides, comme celle de savoir lequel pouvait réaliser le plus de pirouettes avant à la suite sous l'eau (Anna gagna cette épreuve haut la main, au grand étonnement de tous). Harold s'amusait à noyer Raiponce ou Mérida, tandis qu'Anna et Astrid essayaient désespérément de le mettre sous l'eau en appuyant sur ses épaules. Malheureusement, ce dernier était plus fort qu'elles, et elles burent la tasse un sacré nombre de fois. Après de nombreux essais infructueux, Astrid réussit cependant à couler son petit ami grâce à la ruse, juste après un baiser. Ils sortirent du bassin vers dix-huit heures pour prendre le dernier bus, qui passait trente minutes plus tard. Tandis qu'ils sortaient, Mérida et Elsa traînaient un peu en retrait pour sortir de l'eau après tout le monde :

« Tu n'aimes pas non plus être en maillot de bain devant les autres ? demanda Elsa à son amie.

-Non, pas du tout, répondit celle-ci. C'est déjà un exploit pour moi d'avoir réussi à venir !

-Tu ne devrais pas, tu sais. Tu es vraiment belle, Mér'.

-Et toi aussi. Alors faudrait qu'on arrête de faire nos abruties à pas vouloir poser un orteil dehors sans avoir peur du regard des autres.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, avoue Elsa avec un sourire.

-Ca, c'est clair ! »

Elle prit son amie par le bras et prirent leurs douches, avant de retourner chacune de leur côté au vestiaire. Certains avaient été prévoyants et avaient pris des vêtements de rechange, mais Jack, Anna et Mérida durent remettre leurs costumes, ce qui n'était vraiment pas simple après cette baignade.

« Je me demande s'il vous arrive de réfléchir des fois, fit Raiponce en les voyant arriver.

-Je me demande s'il vous arrive de réfléchir des fois ! Gneu gneu gneu ! » répéta Jack en l'imitant.

Celui-ci avait les cheveux coiffés en pics à cause de l'eau, ce qui fit sourire les filles ainsi qu'Harold. En les attendant, Astrid s'était amusée à tresser quelques mèches d'Harold, assis tous les deux sur un banc. Raiponce et Anna ne purent s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient vraiment mignons ensembles. Lors du trajet du retour, ils restèrent tous assez calmes, exténués par leur sortie. Heureusement, ils étaient enfin en week-end, et ils pourraient enfin se reposer après cette dure semaine.

Enfin… se reposer, c'était sans compter sur les plans que les garçons, Raiponce et Mérida avaient prévus. En effet, le lendemain était le vingt mars, c'est-à-dire l'anniversaire des deux jumelles. Ils avaient décidés de passer la soirée tous ensemble chez les Corona, en apportant avec eux quelques pizzas et un bon film. La journée commença avec l'arrivée de Raiponce dans la chambre des deux filles, qui leur sauta dessus pour leur souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire : bref, un deuxième réveil mouvementé pour Elsa. La jeune blonde donna tout de suite ses cadeaux aux jumelles. Elle avait acheté une bague pour Anna car elle en souhaitait une depuis longtemps, et le livre qu'Elsa voulait s'acheter depuis un bon moment. Elles mangèrent au restaurant avec leurs parents entre midi, et une fois rentrées, elles retrouvèrent Jack, Harold et Mérida affalés sur le lit d'Elsa :

« Qu'est-ce que vous… comment vous êtes… mais ? »

Raiponce bégaya en les voyant tous les trois devant ses yeux, alors que toutes les portes de la maison étaient fermées à clé durant leur absence. Ils se relevèrent brusquement en les voyant arriver, ignorant le fait qu'elles soient toutes les trois choquées, et sautèrent dans les bras d'Elsa et d'Anna pour leur souhaiter leur anniversaire.

« Merci ! Vous êtes adorables, fit Anna en faisant un câlin à Mérida. Mais vraiment, comment vous êtes entrés ?

-Jack nous a escorté, expliqua Mérida en montrant la fenêtre derrière elle.

-Tu… tu as volé jusqu'à la fenêtre ? demanda Raiponce, impressionnée.

-Je sais qu'Elsa laisse toujours sa fenêtre ouverte, et il faisait trop frais pour qu'on attende dehors, alors… »

Il fit un clin d'œil à celle-ci, et la jolie blonde leva les yeux au ciel. Seulement, la phrase interpella Anna, qui se mit à sourire d'un air suspect :

« Comment peux-tu savoir qu'Elsa a toujours sa fenêtre ouverte ? »

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier, mais estima que dire qu'il était venu la voir un soir dans sa chambre en volant à sa fenêtre n'était sans doute pas très défendable. Elsa se mit à rougir furieusement sous les insinuations de sa sœur, tandis que Mérida en rajoutait une couche :

« C'est vrai ça ! Vous nous aviez caché vos petites rencontres, c'est ça ? Vous vous prenez pour Chandler et Monica ou quoi ?

-Roh, arrêtez un peu ! Jack et moi n'avons rien à cacher. Il était juste venu me voir car je ne me sentais pas bien.

-Hein hein, mon œil oui. »

Elsa lui jeta un regard perçant pour lui indiquer de se taire, et Mérida préféra ne pas insister.

« Bon, on ouvre les cadeaux ? »

Harold se releva et donna à chacune un paquet, en indiquant que cela venait également de Mérida. Anna avait reçu une palette de maquillage qu'elle réclamait à sa meilleure amie depuis des mois, ainsi qu'un sweat portant le logo de la NASA. Mérida lui expliqua ce choix en lui disant qu'elle aurait enfin l'air un peu plus intelligente, ce à quoi Anna répondit par un superbe doigt d'honneur. Elsa, quant à elle, s'est vue offrir la baguette d'Hermione dans Harry Potter, ce qui la remplit de joie. Elle pouvait enfin compléter sa collection de goodies inutiles mais jolis. Jack avait acheté un t-shirt à l'effigie de Superman à Anna, ce dernier étant son super-héros favori. Le jeune homme avait offert à Elsa le dernier album d'Ed Sheeran, car il savait qu'il était son chanteur préféré. Elles embrassèrent de nouveau tous leurs amis, et ils descendirent dans le grand salon pour s'installer devant la télé avec une tonne de coussins et de couvertures, comme à leur habitude. Edward Corona passa derrière eux, et les salua de loin :

« Tient, bonjour les jeunes ! Je ne vous avais même pas entendu rentrer ! »

Ils se regardèrent tous en souriant, préférant ne pas s'étendre sur le moyen qu'ils avaient employé pour entrer. Ils décidèrent de faire plaisir aux deux reines de la journée, et les laissèrent choisir le programme : c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant _Mamma Mia_ , au plus grand désespoir de Jack et de Mérida. Harold, Raiponce, Anna et Elsa, quant à eux, s'amusèrent à chanter toutes les chansons du film, ce qui fit un superbe concerto pour les story SnapChat des deux autres rabat-joie. Vers vingt heures, ils allèrent chauffer leurs pizzas et décidèrent de cuisiner des cookies. Mérida observa Harold et Raiponce tandis qu'ils préparaient la pâte, préférant ne pas s'en mêler pour ne pas tout gâcher. Etant donné qu'elle se faisait virer de presque chaque cours de cuisine, elle n'avait pas fait beaucoup de progrès depuis le début de l'année. Avec leurs parts de pizzas et les cookies au four, ils retournèrent dans le salon et mangèrent tout en discutant.

« Je vais…vomir, lâcha Anna en ouvrant sa braguette pour laisser plus de place à son estomac.

-Tu viens d'engloutir une pizza entière à toi toute seule, remarqua Jack, faut pas s'étonner d'être grosse après ! »

Elle lui jeta sa fourchette à la figure en riant, ce qui lui fit un double menton à cause de sa position allongée. Ils mirent leurs boîtes de pizzas de côté et récupérèrent leurs cookies avant de lancer un deuxième film. Ils décidèrent de regarder _Insaisissables 2_ après les demandes incessantes d'Anna. La soirée se termina sans aucune raison par un karaoké assez minable, étant donné que la plupart d'entre eux ne savaient pas bien chanter (et particulièrement Jack).

Après Céline Dion, Nicki Minaj ou encore Queen, ils mirent un matelas par terre et s'installèrent pour faire quelque chose de plus calme, puisque Raiponce se disait fatiguée.

« Bon… Harold, on veut tout savoir, déclara Elsa, couchée sur le ventre.

-Savoir quoi ?

-Toi et Astrid ! Dis-nous tout.

-Euh… non, vraiment, non, déclara-t-il en rougissant.

-Ben pourquoi ? demanda Mérida. C'est bon, on veut juste savoir si c'est aussi génial que ce à quoi tu t'attendais !

-C'est encore mieux que tout ce que je pouvais imaginer. »

Ils furent tous absorbés par le discours d'Harold. Celui-ci, allongé sur le dos, expliqua qu'ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler, à rire, à parler, à débattre, à s'embrasser ou à se chercher. Il semblait tellement sincère dans ses paroles qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de ressentir son bonheur à travers ses paroles, ce qui était vraiment beau à voir. Mérida et Elsa se regardèrent, et étaient toutes les deux heureuses que leur meilleur ami ait réussi à trouver le bonheur, surtout avec les cauchemars qu'il faisait encore il y a quelques semaines. Jack, quant à lui, souhaita à Harold de continuer à être heureux ainsi, mais déclara également que c'était 'chiant' pour la majorité de célibataires ici présents.

« Je propose qu'on aille se promener, déclara-t-il en se relevant du canapé.

-Mais il est trois heures du matin ? remarqua Elsa.

-Moi ça me va ! » approuva Mérida.

Anna resta couchée avec Raiponce, pour discuter bien au chaud. Les quatre autres mirent leurs chaussures, récupérèrent des gros pulls et se rendirent dehors, dans le froid du mois de mars. L'herbe gelait légèrement et crissait sous leurs pas, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la rue principale. Une fois près du parc, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc pour discuter un peu, tandis que Jack s'amusait à utiliser ses pouvoirs sur quelques branches ou fleurs au sol. Dès qu'il était assez loin des gens 'normaux', il adorait faire geler tout autour de lui, utiliser ses pouvoirs librement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'on va faire ensuite? Après Walt Works ? demanda Harold, pensif.

-Aucune idée, soupira Mérida. Sans doute devenir des agents du FBI, ou alors on se fera tuer parce qu'on en sait trop sur les bizarreries de ce monde. Oh, pas que vous soyez bizarres, hein ! » ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Elsa et de Jack.

La jeune blonde avait mis ses mains sous ses cuisses, comme à chaque fois que ses pouvoirs la démangeaient. En voyant Jack s'amuser autant, voler et créer des entités de glace, cela lui donnait envie de faire de même. Mais comme toujours, elle n'osait pas. Ils discutèrent pendant une heure de tout et de rien, de Walt Works, de leurs vies, de leur perception des choses depuis le début de cette année.

« C'est devenu… différent, n'est-ce pas ? déclara Harold, le regard perdu vers le ciel.

-Ça, c'est clair… »

Un frisson parcourut Mérida des pieds à la tête, ce qui la poussa à se lever pour retourner à l'intérieur. Les trois autres la suivirent, même si Elsa et Jack n'avaient pas vraiment la notion du froid. Ce dernier la retint un peu en arrière, pour lui parler à elle seule :

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas t'en servir ? demanda-t-il.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, Elsa. »

Ils marchaient côte à côte, leurs bras se frôlant. Elsa soupira en voyant le givre par terre, et en se perdant dans ses pensées. Le jeune homme s'arrêta, la regarda, et lui dit :

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu le sais ça ?

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis… déclara-t-elle. Tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable.

-Je sais que tu as failli tuer Anna lorsque vous étiez enfants. »

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, elle avait fait deux grands pas vers lui et se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres de son visage, la fureur dans les yeux :

« Qui t'as dit ça ? QUI ?

-Elsa, calme-toi ! C'est Anna qui me l'a dit !

-Anna n'en a aucun souvenir ! cracha-t-elle.

-Anna a fait semblant de ne pas le savoir pour ne pas t'effrayer ! avoua Jack. Tous ses souvenirs lui sont revenus quand tu m'as sauvé, à l'hôpital. Elle nous en a parlé, mais elle nous a interdit de te le révéler car elle savait que tu t'en voudrais. Elsa, elle t'a pardonné ! Ce n'était rien, tu n'étais qu'une enfant ! Tu ne blesseras plus jamais personne avec tes pouvoirs, si tu apprends à les contrôler ! »

En écoutant ces révélations, Elsa avait lâché quelques larmes malgré elle. Ainsi, sa sœur l'avait toujours su. Mais jamais elle ne l'avait regardé comme un monstre, ou comme quelque chose de dangereux. Elle l'avait simplement vue comme une sœur. Comme sa sœur.

« Ce ne sont pas les autres qui ont peur de toi… c'est toi qui te fait peur à toi-même. »

Elsa se mit à frissonner, non pas à cause du froid mais à cause de la justesse des mots de Jack. Sentant sa faiblesse, il la prit dans ses bras délicatement en veillant à ne pas la brusquer, et en lui assurant qu'il l'aiderait autant qu'il le pourrait.

« Je serai toujours là pour toi, tu sais. On sera tous là. »

Elle l'entoura de ses bras et pleura à chaudes larmes contre son torse. Après s'être calmée, et avoir respiré profondément, ils retournèrent tous les deux à la maison, où tout le monde était déjà endormi. Jack et elle se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, et Elsa se fit une petite place sur le matelas, par terre, pour se coucher auprès de sa sœur. En quelques secondes, Jack la vit s'endormir, paisiblement, la main dans celle d'Anna, qui avait un petit sourire aux lèvres dans son sommeil.

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Comme d'habitude, vos commentaires sont les bienvenues ! Sans votre soutien, cette histoire n'en serait sûrement pas là, tout cela c'est grâce à vous.

Je remercie Lyrah22, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, AmandineReader, NightBloody et fimolobo pour leurs commentaires, ainsi que toute la masse silencieuse qui suit cette fanfiction.

De plus, je voulais vous faire part de quelque chose : le mois dernier, nous avons dépassé les 500 visiteurs sur Walt Works ! C'est absolument énorme, je vous remercie plus que tout !

Bref, sur ce, je vais aller me coucher pour ne pas ressembler à un vieux pruneau demain.

A très bientôt pour la suite (mouvementée !) de Walt Works.

- _Delenya_


	20. Chapitre 20

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Et voici un chapitre tout beau, tout neuf, et juste à l'heure ! J'ai vraiment a-do-ré l'écrire, alors j'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire.

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent aux studios d'animation Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks. En revanche, l'histoire m'appartient, merci de ne pas plagier.

Bonne lecture, et à tout de suite !

* * *

« Je te promets qu'elle lui a répondu ça ! Direct, du tac-au-tac ! C'était énorme, t'aurais dû voir ça. »

Tandis qu'elles s'échauffaient, Mérida racontait à Anna quelques ragots croustillants dont elle avait eu vent durant la semaine. C'était leur petit rituel du mardi après-midi, lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient pour leur heure commune de tir à l'arc et d'escalade. Harold, touché par un gros rhume, avait dû rester chez lui, ce qui laissait les deux filles entre elles. Le fait d'être dans la même classe et donc d'avoir des emplois du temps similaires ne les empêchait jamais d'avoir toujours une tonne de choses à se raconter.

« Tu penses vraiment… qu'elle était… sincère ?

-Bien sûr qu'elle l'était ! Les rumeurs comme quoi il la trompait faisaient le tour du lycée depuis déjà deux semaines. »

Apparemment, Hans avait encore frappé. Ce dernier avait fait tourner en bourrique une jeune fille appelée Giselle, une jolie blonde âgée d'un an de plus qu'elles. Cette dernière, après avoir appris ce qu'il avait fait, lui avait collé une droite magistrale au beau milieu du hall du lycée, ce qui n'était, bien entendu, pas passé inaperçu. Anna ne put s'empêcher de se sentir désolée pour cette fille qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. De plus, si elle n'était pas aussi gentille, elle aurait bien été tentée de lancer quelques rumeurs sur le fameux jeune homme pour réduire sa réputation à néant.

« Il sait très bien se rendre ridicule tout seul, fit-elle remarquer. Et puis, au fur et à mesure, elles finiront bien par se méfier de lui !

-Exact, approuva Mérida. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Cette dernière s'allongea par terre et demanda à sa meilleure amie de lui tenir les pieds pour faire quelques abdos. Elles échangèrent ensuite les rôles, mais Anna abandonna plus rapidement. Après leur échauffement, chacune se dirigea vers son activité. Anna s'était améliorée au fil des séances. En effet, elle réussissait à atteindre le haut de la plateforme sans avoir le vertige, et pouvait même se permettre d'accélérer un peu le pas de temps en temps, maintenant qu'elle connaissait bien les prises. De plus, elle recevait les conseils avisés de Kristoff, qui semblait très bien s'y connaître en escalade.

Mérida, de son côté, faisait maintenant ses propres entraînements et ses propres exercices de tir. En effet, Bunnymund avait rapidement remarqué le très haut niveau de celle-ci, et avait donc décidé de la laisser faire ce que bon lui semblait. Elle aidait également les autres en leur donnant des conseils, même si Woody et Peter ne s'en sortaient pas si mal non plus.

Elle fut rejointe par Anna peu avant la sonnerie. Cette dernière était en nage, et une fois arrivée dans les vestiaires, elle retira son t-shirt pour se mettre de l'eau sur les bras, le visage et le buste.

« Je suis… exténuée. Bunnymund m'a fait monter et redescendre le mur d'escalade dix fois d'affilée et le plus rapidement possible, pour « améliorer mes réflexes et ma vitesse ».

-Au moins, ça te fait évacuer le McFlurry d'hier midi ! répliqua Mérida en souriant.

-Tout le monde n'est pas Miss Parfaite, tu sais ! »

Elles quittèrent le vestiaire toutes les deux, pendant qu'Anna détachait ses cheveux, les joues encore rouges. Tandis qu'elles remontaient le chemin vers le lycée, elles croisèrent Astrid qui vint leur dire bonjour. Cette dernière sortait également d'un entraînement, puisqu'elle semblait plutôt essoufflée.

« Tient, elle par exemple, c'est une Miss Parfaite ! remarqua Anna tandis que la jolie blonde s'éloignait devant elle.

-Si tu le dis… c'est vrai qu'elle est sportive, intelligente, jolie, bien foutue comme une vraie princesse… la totale ! Tout à fait détestable, je dois dire.

-Mais le pire, c'est qu'il est impossible de la détester puisqu'elle sort avec Harold et qu'en plus de cela, elle est gentille, admit Anna. Ahlala… pourquoi faut-il que nous soyons de sombres déchets, Mér' ?

-Parle pour toi ! Moi, je suis une princesse. »

A l'instant où elle finit sa phrase, Jack arriva derrière elle et lui rota dans l'oreille, ce à quoi elle répondit de la même façon. _Une vraie princesse, ça c'est sûr,_ pensa Anna en souriant. Derrière Jack, Flynn, Raiponce et Elsa arrivaient en discutant.

«D'ailleurs, Flynn ! Tu viens au cinéma demain soir ? lui demanda Jack.

-Non, désolé mec, je… je suis privé de sortie ce mois-ci, avoua-t-il.

-Privé de sortie ? Sans déconner ? demanda Raiponce. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour l'être ?

-Eh bien… euh, c'est assez gênant en fait. Disons que j'ai dérobé quelque chose qui ne m'appartenait pas ?

-Mec, t'es sérieux ? C'était quoi ? demanda Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

-Un porte-monnaie.

-C'était la première fois que tu volais à quelqu'un ? demanda Mérida.

-La première fois que je me faisais attraper.»

Il fit semblant d'être décontracté, mais ils sentaient bien qu'il se sentait fautif et qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise. Raiponce lui demanda des explications avec un regard accusateur, ce à quoi il répondit :

« Tu sais, on ne naît pas tous dans un château avec tout donné sur un plateau d'argent, ma jolie. Allez, à demain vous tous. »

Il semblait adresser cette remarque à elle en particulier. Elle voulut lui répondre sur la défensive, en lui indiquant qu'elle ne vivait pas dans un château et que tout n'était pas rose pour elle non plus, mais se ravisa. Après réflexion, Flynn vivait tout de même dans un orphelinat depuis sa naissance, seul, sans possessions et sans famille. La jeune blonde n'avait donc rien de quoi se plaindre, en comparaison.

De son côté, Mérida, une fois rentrée chez elle, envoya un message à Harold pour savoir s'il était guéri. Ce dernier ne lui répondit que deux heures plus tard, car il était en appel avec Astrid.

Au début, ce genre de choses ne dérangea pas Mérida. Astrid vint au cinéma avec eux le mercredi soir, ce qu'elle trouva tout à fait normal. Le week-end, lorsqu'elle proposa à Harold d'aller se promener en forêt avec Angus, il refusa car il avait prévu de voir Astrid, ce qui était également normal. Mais au fil des semaines, cela commençait à peser sur les épaules de la rouquine.

Elle dut d'abord dire adieu à ses repas en tête à tête avec son meilleur ami, chaque jeudi midi. Ensuite, elle renonça à lui proposer de faire quelque chose les week-ends, puisqu'il les passait maintenant en compagnie de sa petite amie. Elle tenta d'évoquer le sujet avec les autres, mais ces derniers ne semblaient pas voir le problème. Certes, Jack avait remarqué que son meilleur ami passait moins de temps chez lui, mais il n'en prit pas compte. Les filles, quant à elles, étaient tellement heureuses pour Harold qu'elles trouvaient cela normal qu'il profite de son bonheur. Elle décida donc de laisser tomber, et de prendre son mal en patience.

En effet, Mérida était très orgueilleuse, et elle refusait catégoriquement de montrer à une personne qu'elle lui manquait. Dire à Harold ce qu'elle ressentait ? Montrer que cet abandon de la part de son meilleur ami l'agaçait? Jamais de la vie ! A la place, elle bougonnait dans son coin, en ressassant ses mauvaises pensées envers Astrid. Mais comme elle l'avait dit avec Anna, cette dernière avait bien changé, et était maintenant tellement gentille qu'il était impossible de ne pas l'apprécier.

Un soir, à table, Mérida n'avait pas la tête à discuter. Malheureusement, il n'en était pas de même pour Elinor, qui tentait de tirer les vers du nez de sa fille :

« Tu n'as pas passé une bonne journée ? lui demanda sa mère. Tu as des soucis ?

-Non, maman.

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette pourtant.

-Je te dis que ça va, ajouta-t-elle un peu trop rapidement.

-C'est parce qu'Harold ne lui parle plus ! s'écria Hubert en regardant sa mère.

-Toi, je vais te faire la peau, déclara Mérida en donnant des coups de pieds sous la table pour atteindre son petit frère.

-Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'était son père qui avait posé la question. Il appréciait beaucoup Harold, et trouvait cela bizarre que lui et sa fille se soient disputés, étant donné qu'ils passaient leur temps ensemble depuis leur plus jeune âge :

« Pour la dernière fois, non, il n'y a rien !

-C'est pas ce que tu disais à Anna la dernière fois, ajouta Hamish d'un air innocent.

-Mais c'est une blague ? Vous étiez encore en train d'espionner mes conversations ! Ça ne vous regarde pas, putain!

-Mérida, ton langage ! s'exclama Elinor, soudainement furieuse.

-Et eux alors ? Tu ne les disputes pas ? Oh, bien sûr que non ! Ces trois petites ordures ne s'occupent jamais de leurs affaires mais ce sont des petits anges !

-Mérida, tu arrêtes ça immédiatement. »

Fergus avait parlé d'un ton ferme, sans élever la voix, mais en lui jetant son regard qui lui indiquait de ne pas en dire plus. Agacée, elle se leva et quitta la table en laissant son assiette intacte, récupérant une pomme au passage. Après avoir claqué la porte de sa chambre pour bien insister sur son mécontentement, elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et grimpa sur le toit, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était énervée. Le soleil se couchait derrière l'horizon, laissant apparaître au fur et à mesure quelques étoiles dans le ciel dégagé. Assise en équilibre, elle observait la ville qui s'étalait en-dessous d'elle, le visage portant encore les traces de son énervement.

C'est longtemps après que les derniers rayons du soleil eurent disparus qu'elle décida de rentrer, frissonnant dans l'air frais de la nuit. Elle prit une douche brûlante pour se réchauffer, revêtit son débardeur et son short gris de pyjama avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour aller se coucher. En déverrouillant son téléphone, elle vit plusieurs notifications, dont un message d'Harold :

« Rendez-vous demain aprèm dans l'enclos d'Angus, je ramène les glaces ! »

Elle s'endormit sans lui répondre. Mérida savait qu'il viendrait même si elle ne lui répondait pas. Après une grosse nuit de sommeil (nuit qui se termina aux environs de 12h30), elle se leva enfin, les cheveux en bataille, et descendit les escaliers d'un pas lourd pour se préparer un bol de céréales. Elle fit, de façon très superficielle, ses exercices de physique avant d'aller s'habiller. Une fois vêtue convenablement pour sortir Angus, c'est-à-dire avec des vêtements qui ne craignaient pas d'être salis, elle sortit enfin de chez elle pour rejoindre le box de son cheval. Ce dernier piaffait d'impatience en voyant la jeune fille arriver. Elle lui donna une pomme et se mit à passer sa main le long de sa crinière :

« Tu es tout emmêlé, il va falloir que je te brosse mon beau ! »

Après une vingtaine de minutes à prendre soin d'Angus, elle entendit la porte du box s'ouvrir, et fit face à Harold, un sac McDonald's à la main :

« Je ne suis pas trop en retard ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Humpf. Tellement en retard que je ne t'attendais même plus. »

Elle fit semblant de l'ignorer, même si c'était très difficile pour elle. D'autant que son meilleur ami venait de ramener deux glaces ensevelies sous le caramel, ce qui ferait craquer n'importe qui (et surtout Mérida).

« Bon, on y va ? demanda la jeune fille en feignant l'impatience.

-En route, votre majesté ! »

Elle lui tira la langue et il répondit de même, avant de la suivre hors du box, en faisant bien attention à ne pas marcher derrière Angus. Il était toujours très dangereux de marcher derrière un cheval : un coup de sabot malencontreux était vite arrivé !

Ils traversèrent le champ qui séparait la maison de Mérida de la forêt et y entrèrent, en marchant doucement pour ne pas se fatiguer :

« Allez, crache le morceau, dit-il enfin après quelques instants d'une marche silencieuse.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Astrid ? »

Son cerveau s'arrêta brusquement. _Comment a-t-il su ?_ Elle continua d'avancer en réfléchissant à quoi lui dire. _Elle est beaucoup trop parfaite pour être nette ?_ Non, cela risquait de l'énerver. _Je n'aime pas le fait que tu passes tout ton temps avec elle ?_ Et puis quoi encore ! Après, il allait croire qu'elle lui faisait une crise de jalousie. Alors que ce n'était pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

« Elle… elle t'accapare tout ton temps libre. Elle est vraiment gentille, et ça se voit qu'elle fait pleins d'efforts pour se sentir bien dans notre groupe, et puis je le vois que tu l'aimes et que tu es vraiment heureux avec elle. Vraiment, Harold, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse de voir que tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui te convient. Mais… j'ai l'impression d'être totalement mise de côté, comme…

-Comme quand Anna sortait avec Hans, termina Harold. Oui, je sais bien… j'ai remarqué que je ne passais plus beaucoup de temps avec vous, et surtout avec toi. Je suis désolé Mér', je te jure qu'Astrid ne viendra jamais gâcher notre amitié. Et si tu vois que je passe trop de temps avec elle, je t'autorise à me disputer comme tu sais si bien le faire. Mais pas tout le temps non plus, d'accord ? »

Elle se mit à sourire en entendant ceci. Comme toujours, Harold réglait ses problèmes sans même élever la voix, et toujours avec sa touche d'humour bien à lui. Au moins, ils n'étaient pas passés par des ronds de jambes pour exprimer ce qu'ils pensaient. De plus, la rouquine était contente de voir que son meilleur ami s'en était rendu compte par lui-même.

Après quelques minutes de marche où Mérida raconta son épouvantable soirée de la veille, ils arrivèrent enfin à son arbre, où ils s'arrêtèrent pour déguster leurs glaces. Mérida n'attendit pas qu'Harold sorte les glaces et prit la sienne dans le sac, prête à la savourer. Seulement, Harold en avait décidé autrement : lorsqu'elle retira le couvercle, il tapa sur l'arrière de la tête de la jeune fille, ce qui la fit atterrir le nez dans la chantilly. Après l'avoir insulté d'andouille et lui avoir piqué une grosse cuillère de glace pour se venger, elle s'essuya le nez. Son meilleur ami avait cependant eut le temps d'immortaliser cet instant avec une photo, ce qui lui valut d'autres regards noirs de la part de Mérida.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale traître, déclara-t-elle enfin tandis qu'elle raclait le caramel au fond de son pot. En plus, tu m'as fait gâcher de la glace, c'est vraiment dégueulasse de ta part.

-Pauvre bout de chou, tu vas pleurer ?

-Je vais surtout mettre ta bonne grosse tête dans le sol, oui ! »

Il fit mine de se lever pour aller l'embêter mais s'arrêta brusquement en voyant le visage de Mérida. Celle-ci avait les yeux écarquillés et observait quelque chose par-dessus son épaule, bouche bée :

« Il est revenu. » souffla-t-elle.

En se retournant, Harold vit ce qui attirait tant le regard de sa meilleure amie, et ne put s'empêcher de balbutier en voyant cela :

« Pourquoi… pourquoi y'a-t-il une boule de feu qui flotte au-dessus du sol ?

-Il est revenu pour moi, déclara-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu… tu as déjà vu ça ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

-Plusieurs fois. C'est un feu follet, Jack en a déjà vu un avec moi, et je l'avais raconté à Elsa il y a quelques mois. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé.

-Ce n'est rien, mais… c'est, c'est fréquent ? Que des boules de feu bleu apparaissent au milieu de la forêt comme ça ?

-Avec moi, oui. »

Elle appela Angus et s'avança vers le feu follet, intriguée. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce que cela signifiait, et cela commençait vraiment à lui filer les jetons. Harold courut pour la rejoindre, et observa cette apparition avec inquiétude :

« Fais attention, Mér' ! »

Elle tendit le bras vers la petite sphère de flammes, qui disparut soudainement en la sentant s'approcher. Le feu follet réapparut un peu plus loin, et elle le suivit de nouveau, poursuivie par Harold qui tentait de ne pas la perdre, tout en s'occupant d'Angus. La jeune fille semblait en pleine chasse, se déplaçant sans bruits, comme lorsqu'elle faisait du tir à l'arc dans la forêt. Elle filait à travers les arbres, sans attendre son ami qui courait derrière elle pour la rattraper. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait parcouru une sacrée distance en essayant d'atteindre ce feu follet, cette vision qui n'en était pas une, puisqu'une énième personne venait de le voir également.

« Mérida ! Arrête-toi, je t'en prie ! »

Harold la rejoignit enfin, à bout de souffle, alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée soudainement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se… waouh ! »

Il comprit pourquoi la rouquine s'était subitement stoppée : devant eux, de gros blocs de pierre noire s'étaient effondrés, ruines d'un bâtiment qui semblait vraiment très ancien.

« Je ne suis jamais venue ici, remarqua Mérida en fronçant les sourcils.

-On dirait un château médiéval, ajouta Harold.

-Le feu follet a disparu en arrivant devant… »

Mérida s'avança vers les ruines pour aller à l'intérieur, malgré les cris d'Harold qui lui recommandait de ne pas y aller. Derrière lui, Angus ne semblait pas très à l'aise, et semblait vouloir partir le plus rapidement possible. Harold attacha l'équidé à un arbre en lui indiquant de ne pas bouger. Têtue comme elle était, Mérida ne l'avait pas écouté, et était passée à travers une brèche en s'éclairant avec son téléphone :

« Bon, tu viens ? »

Sa voix résonnait comme un bruit sourd, étouffé par les vestiges de cette forteresse. Harold lâcha un juron mais suivit sa meilleure amie, refusant de la laisser seule là-dedans. Il réussit à se faufiler par la même brèche et alluma son téléphone également, en faisant attention aux endroits où il marchait.

Quelques murs étaient restés presque intacts, décorés de gravures qui avaient perdues leurs couleurs à travers les années. Certains endroits du plafond s'était détachés, ce qui n'était pas pour les rassurer. Quelques rayons du soleil y filtraient à travers, mais pas suffisamment pour les éclairer correctement.

« Comment… je connais cette forêt par cœur, comment aurais-je pu faire pour passer à côté de ça ?

-Et surtout, comment un tel endroit peut-il être à l'abandon sans qu'on n'en ai jamais entendu parler ? » renchérit Harold.

Ils se séparèrent tous les deux, chacun observant l'intérieur de cette salle avec leur lampe. Mérida entendit quelque chose craquer sous son pied, et retint un cri en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un os. Un tas de petits ossements d'animaux s'entassaient au sol, ce qui ne fit rien pour la rassurer.

« Mérida… regarde ça. »

Harold était absorbé par une fresque murale grandeur nature, représentant une suite d'images. Mérida rejoignit son meilleur ami pour l'observer également, en essayant de mettre sa peur grandissante de côté.

« Je connais cette histoire… »

Sur une première représentation, on pouvait observer cinq personnages : un homme, placé au centre, semblait mourant, et était entouré de quatre autres jeunes hommes. Juste à côté, les quatre hommes étaient divisés: l'un d'eux, maintenant seul, était de dos et semblait s'en aller loin des autres. L'histoire continuait sur un autre pan de mur, et Mérida comprit de quelle histoire il s'agissait : cette fois-ci, l'homme était accompagné d'un ours massif et sauvage, qui semblait terroriser les personnes représentées.

« Mor'du…

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Harold en sortant de ses pensées.

-C'est l'histoire de Mor'du, répéta-t-elle, cette fois-ci affolée. Harold, allons-nous-en d'ici.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Vite ! »

Elle se mit à courir suivit d'Harold pour rejoindre la sortie, sans faire attention au feu follet qui venait d'apparaître devant la fresque. Angus semblait encore plus affolé qu'avant, et au-dessus de leurs têtes, les nuages s'étaient amassés pour former la rumeur sombre d'un orage.

« Tu peux monter à cru ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

-Euh, sans doute ?

-Alors grimpe ! »

Après l'avoir détaché, elle enfourcha Angus et tira Harold pour l'aider à grimper derrière elle, avant de partir au galop à travers les bois, ignorant les branches qui lui griffaient le visage au passage. Au loin, le hurlement d'un ours résonna jusqu'à leurs oreilles, ce qui fit accélérer Angus. Il n'était pas très aisé d'aller vite en forêt, mais Mérida guida sa monture avec dextérité. De plus, Angus sentait la panique de sa cavalière et suivait ses gestes à la seconde près. Derrière, Harold s'accrochait comme il pouvait, en essayant d'ignorer la douleur qui lui traversait le corps à cause de cette chevauchée. Une fois le champ en vue, Mérida fit ralentir Angus :

« Doucement, doucement ! Là, là, ralentit mon beau. C'est terminé. »

Il s'arrêta et les deux adolescents descendirent, essoufflés également par cette course à travers bois. Les mains sur les genoux, Harold respirait lourdement, un filet de sueur dégoulinant sur son front :

« Est-ce que… tu veux bien… m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

-Mor'du, l'histoire que racontait cette fresque. Ma mère me la racontait tout le temps lorsque j'étais enfant. Je croyais… je pensais que ce n'était qu'un conte, mais… tu as vu tous ces ossements au sol ? Et ces marques, ces griffures sur les pierres ? »

Harold approuva en hochant la tête, cherchant à comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Mérida lui raconta alors cette histoire, tout en s'occupant d'Angus pour le calmer : elle lui parla de ces quatre frères, qui avaient hérités du royaume de leur père. De ce quatrième frère, Mor'du, qui s'était laissé entraîner par l'orgueil et l'amour du pouvoir, et qui avait fait appel à des forces surnaturelles pour gagner la guerre contre ses frères. Elle raconta la rencontre avec une sorcière, qui lui donna une potion. Cette potion ne lui donna pas la force, mais lui donna un pouvoir extraordinaire : celui de changer d'apparence, pour devenir un ours fort, puissant, et dangereux.

« Il a tué ses trois frères, et a apporté le malheur et les ténèbres autour de son royaume. J'ai toujours pensé que ce n'était qu'une légende et… enfin c'est… »

Elle semblait totalement bouleversée, et regardait la forêt avec un regard apeuré. Lorsque Mérida perdait ses mots, c'est qu'elle se trouvait dans un état second tout à fait rare. Harold, encore sous le choc, prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, dans un geste protecteur. Cette dernière se laissa faire, à son plus grand étonnement. Elle se retira, et ramena Angus jusqu'à son box, sans un mot.

Harold la rejoignit et l'aida à remplir son auge d'eau bien fraîche, et à le nourrir.

« Tu penses que l'ours qu'on a entendu… ce serait… un humain ? demanda Harold, incrédule.

-Est-ce que ce serait si choquant que ça ? Nos meilleurs amis font tomber des flocons, Raiponce pourrait annihiler la mortalité dans le monde, alors qu'est-ce qu'un métamorphe au milieu de tout ça ? expliqua-t-elle. Ce qui est étrange, ce que je n'avais jamais vu cet endroit.

-Mérida, écoute-moi. C'était peut-être… juste un ours ? Un animal, rien d'autre. Tu ne crois pas ?

-Alors comment expliquerais-tu ce lieu en particulier ? Ces fresques avec cette histoire et pas une autre ? Et comment expliquerais-tu ce feu follet ? Il m'a guidé jusqu'à cette ruine ! »

Harold était pensif. Ce que disait sa meilleure amie se tenait, et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup. En une année, il avait vu toutes les bizarreries possibles et imaginables. Et maintenant, voilà qu'un prince sanguinaire ayant la capacité de se changer en ours apparaissait dans leurs vies. Il s'assit sur le muret du jardin, la tête entre les mains. Tout ceci lui retournait le cerveau.

« Rentrons. »

Mérida tendit la main à son meilleur ami, et ils rentrèrent tous les deux chez les Dunbroch, tandis que quelques gouttes de pluies commençaient à tomber. Après s'être débarbouillés et avoir soignés leurs griffures, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et s'assirent tous les deux, encore silencieux à cause de cette expérience : qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Autant de coïncidences ne pouvaient pas en être. Mérida frissonnait, elle récupéra donc une couverture pour se blottir contre l'épaule d'Harold.

«On devrait en parler aux autres, tu ne crois pas ? demanda Harold.

-Je pense, oui. C'est vraiment… je n'ai même pas les mots. C'est l'année la plus bizarre de toute ma vie. »

Harold approuva en soupirant profondément. Mérida prévint les autres en leur envoyant un long message sur leur conversation de groupe, tandis qu'Harold racontait cette histoire à sa petite amie. Inquiète pour lui, il partit quelques minutes pour l'appeler et la rassurer. Il revint ensuite et se rassit avec Mérida, récupérant cette fois-ci un peu de couverture pour lui aussi.

« Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais te suivre dans des ruines au beau milieu de la forêt.

-Promis, répondit-elle. Et excuse-moi si je suis chiante… c'est parce qu'au fond, ben… je t'aime, quand même.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Mérida Dunbroch ? fit-il en l'observant avec des yeux ronds.

-Roh, tais-toi… »

Elle lui assena une tape sur la tête et ils regardèrent la télé tous les deux, pour se remettre de leur après-midi mouvementé. Elinor, en les voyant réconciliés tous les deux, proposa à Harold de rester manger ce soir-là. Il accepta volontiers, non seulement pour rester encore un peu avec son amie, mais aussi pour éviter la solitude de sa maison. Après une telle journée, il aurait du mal à dormir seul.

Les trois petits monstres vinrent s'excuser auprès leur sœur pour l'avoir embêtée la veille, et ils jurèrent de ne plus jamais écouter à sa porte. Du moins, pour cette semaine. Celle-ci les poursuivit en riant avant d'aller s'asseoir à table, autour d'un délicieux gratin de pomme de terre spécial Dunbroch, qui comportait une quantité plutôt importante de fromage. Après ce bon repas très convivial et les remerciements d'Harold, Fergus prit la voiture et ramena le jeune homme chez lui.

En arrivant chez lui, il eut la surprise de voir de la lumière à l'intérieur, ce qui dénonçait la présence de son père. Il sourit en ouvrant la porte, et vit en effet Stoïck, allongé sur le canapé, encore vêtu de son costard et endormi comme une masse. Harold essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible lorsqu'il éteignit la lumière et qu'il jeta une couverture sur son père. Ensuite, il grimpa les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, et une fois en haut, il sauta dans la douche pour se noyer sous l'eau froide.

Cette journée avait été très éprouvante. Il avait d'abord eut peur de subir l'énervement de Mérida, qui heureusement avait réagi de façon calme. De plus, cette course poursuite et tous ces mystères lui avaient sérieusement fichu la trouille. Harold n'était plus autant peureux qu'avant, mais l'idée d'un ours déchaîné à leur trousse ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie de sortir. Il se mit à réfléchir, l'eau froide coulant dans son dos, les cheveux dégoulinants sur son visage. Une fois sorti, il revêtit un caleçon et partit s'allonger sur son lit.

Il reçut un message d'Astrid ce qui lui rendit le sourire. Pendant ce temps, Jack, Anna, Raiponce et Elsa continuaient de leur poser des questions sur ce qui était arrivé dans l'après-midi. Anna avait fait des recherches, et rien ne parlait d'un tel lieu sur Internet, ce qui les rendit encore plus sceptiques quant à cette affaire. Harold, terrassé d'une fatigue soudaine, se glissa sous les couvertures et envoya un dernier message à sa petite amie, avant de s'endormir d'un seul coup.

Cette nuit-là, il refit le même rêve qu'il y a quelques mois : cette voix qui l'appelait, la voix de sa mère, qui cette fois-ci était gâchée par les hurlements d'un ours, en plus des flammes gigantesques qui léchaient les murs où ils se trouvaient. Son rêve avait tout de même subit un changement considérable. Il n'avait jamais su d'où venaient ces flammes qui détruisaient tout sur leur passage. Mais aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il se réveilla en sueur au beau milieu de la nuit, la dernière image qui lui revint en tête fut celle d'un immense dragon, qui faisait disparaître sa mère dans un dernier souffle enflammé.

En se réveillant le lendemain, encore plus fatigué qu'en étant allé se coucher, il remarqua que son père était parti se recoucher dans sa chambre cette fois-ci. Sur la table de la salle à manger se trouver un message :

« _Bonjour fiston,_

 _Je dois repartir dans la journée, mais je voulais simplement de dire que nous partirons en vacances cette année. J'ai un voyage d'affaire sur une très belle île, dans un coin que j'ai visité étant plus jeune et qui devrait te convenir. Nous partirons un mois complet, j'espère que tu t'amuseras._

 _-ton père_

 _PS : voici ton argent de poche pour ce mois-ci_ »

Le message était accompagné de quelques billets. Comme toujours, son père tentait de combler son absence avec de l'argent de poche. Loin de le réjouir, ce voyage lui permettrait au moins de s'éloigner un peu de toute cette folie, même s'il aurait préféré passer ses vacances ici, en compagnie de ses amis. En y repensant, si son père avait visité cette île en étant plus jeune, sans doute était-il à l'époque avec sa mère ? Après tout ce temps, Harold avait enfin un léger espoir d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions, et c'était bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait eu en quinze années d'existence.

* * *

Et voilà !

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? On commence vraiment à arriver au cœur du sujet, après autant de chapitres ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos avis avec impatience.

J'ai eu quelques soucis avec le site ces derniers temps, en effet, je ne recevais plus les mails qui m'indiquaient les nouveaux followers ou commentaires, alors excusez-moi si vous n'avez pas reçu de réponse ou si je vous ai oublié ! Je remercie donc Lost Girll et Riplex pour m'avoir suivi et/ou favorisé, et je remercie aussi Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Night Bloody, Mayacho, fimolobo et un guest pour leurs commentaires.

Si vous avez des questions, des suggestions, ou quoi que ce soit à me soumettre, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou à m'envoyer un MP, je réponds relativement vite (maintenant que ce souci de mails est réglé !)

En tout cas, merci pour votre soutien. J'aime tellement cette fiction, je suis contente de voir que beaucoup de gens attendent la suite avec impatience à chaque fois.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne fin de journée/soirée, et vous dit à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

- _Delenya_


	21. Chapitre 21

Bonsoir !

Voici pour vous le vingt-et-unième chapitre de _Walt Works_ (avec un pitit jour de retard, veuillez me pardonner).

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture à vous !

 **DISCLAIMER** : Comme toujours, les personnages appartiennent à Disney/Pixar/Dreamworks. L'histoire est de moi, merci de ne pas me plagier.

* * *

« Cinq, six, sept et huit ! »

Toothfairy tapait dans ses mains pour marquer le rythme, tandis que ses élèves répétaient la dernière chorégraphie du spectacle. Raiponce, qui connaissait tous les pas sur le bout des doigts, se mouvait avec la musique, en se concentrant sur tout son corps. Le spectacle de fin d'année, si cher à Walt Works, devait avoir lieu dans moins d'un mois, et tout devait être parfait pour cette soirée. Pour cette occasion, les différentes classes et activités travaillaient ensemble : le groupe de théâtre, bien entendu, occupait le cœur du spectacle. Cendrillon, une élève de terminale, avait rédigé le script de la pièce sur laquelle ils avaient répété depuis le mois de décembre. Le groupe de danse avait créé quelques chorégraphies pour accompagner la scénarisation, tandis que le club de musique s'occupait de quelques passages de chant et d'instruments. De plus, le club d'arts plastiques avait dû redoubler d'efforts ces semaines passées pour finir les derniers décors de la pièce, qui étaient pour le moins impressionnants.

« Bravo les filles ! Et les garçons, bien entendu, ajouta Toothfairy en lançant un clin d'œil à Kuzco, Philippe et William. Maintenant, on va tout refaire depuis le début, mais cette fois-ci avec vos costumes ! Allez, tous en coulisses ! »

Raiponce en profita pour boire une grande gorgée d'eau, transpirante dans sa brassière de sport. La climatisation de la salle de spectacle étant en panne, leur seule source d'air frais provenait des deux portes du fond, ce qui était bien peu pour tous les élèves entassés à l'intérieur. La jeune blonde fit un salut de la main à Elsa, qui répétait son texte pour la pièce. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à dire au cours de celle-ci. Flynn, qui discutait avec Jack juste à côté, lui adressa un clin d'œil, ce à quoi elle répondit en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle se dirigea vers les coulisses et reçu une boule de tissus en plein dans le visage :

« Allez, change-toi blondinette ! lui lança Esmeralda, déjà vêtue de son costume. Dis-moi, on ne voit pas trop mes fesses avec cette jupe, hein ?

-Oh, non. Juste un peu, admit Raiponce en souriant.

-S'il le faut… bon, en scène ! Allez, change-toi Raiponce ! »

Esmeralda prit son amie par le bras et la poussa derrière le paravent pour qu'elle se change enfin, faisant patienter tout le monde. Elle rejoignit les autres en courant, en replaçant minutieusement sa jupe et les rubans qui s'enroulaient autour d'elle. Après quelques répétitions supplémentaires, c'est épuisés qu'ils purent enfin quitter la salle, après les derniers encouragements de mademoiselle Toothfairy :

« C'était super, vraiment, vous êtes géniaux ! Je vous retrouve dans deux semaines au même créneau pour les dernières répétitions, bonne week-end !

-A vous aussi ! »

Raiponce courut jusqu'au vestiaire pour se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage : en se regardant dans la glace, elle vit que tout son maquillage était parti, et que ses joues étaient très écarlates.

« J'ai vraiment le trac pour ce spectacle, avoua Jasmine tandis qu'elle se changeait.

-Non, sans rire ? demanda Mégara. Toi, tu as le trac ? Ben dis donc, on n'est pas sorties de l'auberge ! »

Plus loin, Wendy et Clochette discutaient à voix basse en riant, ce à quoi Jasmine répondit avec un regard noir. Les deux blondes prirent leurs sacs rapidement et partirent, ce que Raiponce trouva étrange :

« Vous ne les aimez pas ? demanda-t-elle aux deux meilleures amies.

-Autant que les Lannister aiment les Stark, expliqua Jasmine.

-Autant qu'un vampire aime la lumière du soleil, renchérit Még'.

-Et autant que les hypocrites aiment dire la vérité. On a beau dire beaucoup de choses sur nous au sein de ce lycée, les plus fausses sont les petites saintes dans leur genre ! Je n'ai jamais vu autant de messes basses qu'entre les deux-là. » ajouta-t-elle en y réfléchissant.

Raiponce prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir : Wendy avait pourtant l'air gentil ? Et le peu de fois où elle avait parlé avec Clochette, celle-ci lui avait répondu très cordialement ! Cependant, elle avait bien compris au fil des années que l'hypocrisie chez certaine personne était presque innée. Ne préférant prendre parti parmi ces disputes puériles, elle ne rajouta rien, et remit son jean et son débardeur avant de sortir.

Elsa l'attendait déjà en compagnie des garçons, et ils sortirent tous ensemble vers l'arrêt de bus :

« Alors, tu as réussi à dire tout ton texte ? demanda Raiponce à sa sœur.

-Oui, presque. Il ne me manque que quelques phrases à la fin, mais ça devrait aller. Je t'ai vu danser d'ailleurs, c'était vraiment génial !

-Merci, c'est gentil. J'ai encore un peu de mal avec certains pas…

-Je n'en ai pas eu l'impression, en tout cas ! Ce spectacle va être superbe. »

Raiponce discutait avec Jack en tentant d'ignorer Flynn, qui s'amusait à tresser ses cheveux n'importe comment. Elle avait prévu de faire les magasins avec son meilleur ami, et ils les quittèrent donc quand leur bus arriva.

« Alors, tu as passé une bonne journée ? lui demanda Jack en essayant de trouver une place assise.

-Oui, mais je suis plutôt crevée à cause des répétitions, admit-elle. Quatre heures de danse à la suite, c'est un peu trop pour moi !

-Je comprends. Personnellement, je suis plutôt fier de voir que je connais mon texte par cœur !

-Vraiment ? Les miracles existent donc réellement ? »

Jack la poussa gentiment de l'épaule tandis qu'il indiquait un siège libre pour son amie, préférant rester debout. Après une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent au centre-ville et descendirent du car. Les rues étaient remplies de gens qui sortaient du travail ou allaient faire des emplettes en vitesse. Tout le monde semblait pressé, tandis que les deux jeunes gens se baladaient tranquillement en discutant.

« Où est-ce que tu voulais aller ? demanda Jack en observant les différentes boutiques.

-A la librairie pour acheter le cadeau d'Harold, et je devais me racheter des crayons.

-Ahlala, toi et tes crayons… tu as déjà toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel en triple, et tu dois encore en acheter ?

-Une artiste n'a jamais assez de couleurs, tu sais ! »

Ils passèrent tout d'abord au magasin de loisirs créatifs, où Jack passa une vingtaine de minutes à suivre Raiponce à travers chaque rayon, éblouie par tout ce qu'elle voyait.

« Vient voir ça ! Oh, j'aimerai tellement en avoir… et ça, c'est trop joliii !

-Sauvez-moi…

-Roh, allez, ce n'est rien ! Ce n'est pas pire qu'Elsa dans une librairie ou Mérida dans un Décathlon !

-Hum, ça se vaut, réfléchit Jack. Allez, choisir tes couleurs, sinon le libraire sera fermé avant qu'on y aille et on n'aura rien pour l'anniversaire d'Harold. »

Elle prit quelques crayons qui lui manquaient ainsi qu'un nouveau carnet de dessin et passa en caisse, et ils purent enfin de diriger vers la librairie, à l'autre bout de la rue. En arrivant, le vendeur reconnut Raiponce et la salua, avant de lui ramener sa commande : il s'agissait d'un énorme volume sur les films de la saga Harry Potter, ainsi que le dernier tome du Trône de Fer qu'il n'avait pas reçu pour Noël. Mérida avait également insisté pour qu'ils lui achètent une chemise grise à carreaux qu'il avait essayé une fois dans une boutique, ce dont elle s'était chargé.

« Tu n'oublieras pas de me rembourser ! fit Raiponce en mettant les livres dans son sac. Elsa et Anna m'ont déjà donné le reste, et Mérida me donne l'argent demain.

-Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas, je te les passerai. C'était combien déjà ? »

Raiponce soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, ignorant les « je rigooooole » de Jack. Car elle savait parfaitement bien qu'il avait oublié. De nouveau dehors, ils décidèrent d'aller boire quelque chose au Lucky Cat Coffee, tandis qu'au loin sonnaient les coups de dix-huit heures. Ils prirent une table assez éloignée des autres, au fond de la salle, et s'installèrent tous les deux :

« Cette semaine m'a tué, s'exclama Jack en étirant ses bras. J'ai l'impression que les vacances ne m'ont même pas reposé !

-Il faut dire que tu te couches beaucoup trop tard à chaque fois, souligna Raiponce en souriant.

-La faute à qui ? C'est toi qui me harcèles de Snaps tous les soirs, je te signale. »

Tandis qu'ils discutaient, la conversation fut interrompue par le serveur, qui vint demander leur commande :

« Bonsoir, vous souhaitez comman… Raiponce ? Je ne t'avais pas reconnue !

-Tient, Tadashi ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant son camarade de classe. Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici !

-C'est le restaurant de ma tante, alors je l'aide à faire le service.

-Je ne pense pas que vous vous connaissiez alors je te présente Jack, mon meilleur ami.

-Enchanté, dit Tadashi en lui souriant.

-De même, rétorqua le blond avec un sourire crispé.

-Bon, euh… qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ou boire, du coup ? Je vous conseille le café au caramel spécial Hamada, c'est une tuerie ! Même si tante Cassie abuse un peu sur la dose de caramel, je dois l'avouer. »

Raiponce en commanda deux ainsi qu'une coupe de glace et Tadashi s'en alla pour préparer la commande.

« Alors, tu m'expliques ? demanda Raiponce, un sourire en coin.

-Expliquer quoi ?

-Gneu gneu… « de même », c'était le ton le plus froid que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie ! Que t'a-t-il fait ? »

-Rien de spécial, disons que je ne le sens pas trop, avoua-t-il.

-M'oui, tu ne saurais pas pourquoi, par hasard ? dit-elle avec soupçon.

-Aucune idée ! »

Elle laissa passer l'affaire, bien qu'elle devina intérieurement la cause de son irritation : Elsa lui avait raconté la mini-crise de jalousie de Jack lorsqu'elle était allée chez Tadashi, sans pour autant y faire vraiment attention. Mais Raiponce, elle, avait retenu ce léger détail, qui la fit plutôt sourire. Ils discutèrent de leur semaine affreuse en attendant leur commande, qu'ils dégustèrent avec appétit : et en effet, le café au caramel était un pur délice.

« J'ai hâte d'être lundi, fit Raiponce en soupirant.

-Pourquoi ? A cause de la réunion ? »

En effet, comme madame Poppins l'avait expliqué, une réunion d'informations devait avoir lieu ce lundi pour leur parler de l'école et de ce qu'ils feraient l'an prochain. Pour Raiponce, son choix était déjà fait : les études n'avaient jamais été son fort, même si elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. De plus, son don lui permettrait sans doute d'accomplir de grandes choses, alors si elle pouvait le mettre au service des autres, rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

« Je me demande ce que ça va donner, dit Jack.

-Tu penses qu'il y en a beaucoup d'autres qui sont… comme nous ? Avec des pouvoirs ou quoi que ce soit ?

-J'espère ! Enfin, ce serait quand même super classe !

-C'est sûr… même si ça reste un peu flippant. En plus, j'ai un peu peur de laisser tomber les autres…

-Pourquoi cela ? »

Raiponce expliqua à Jack ce à quoi elle avait réfléchi ces derniers jours : il est vrai qu'elle, Elsa et Jack avaient un véritable don, quelque chose de quasiment unique et d'incroyable. Mais elle avait peur de perdre Anna, Harold et Mérida, qui eux n'avaient pas cette chance. Qui savaient où cette école les mènerait ?

« Imagine qu'après Walt Works, on n'ait plus le droit de voir personne pour garder nos pouvoirs secrets, qu'on soit un peu comme des agents de la CIA ?

-Toi, tu as vraiment trop d'imagination. Poppins l'a dit elle-même, des élèves n'ayant aucun don peuvent tout à fait faire partie du programme, alors on ne se séparera pas. Et s'ils ne veulent pas y prendre part, eh bien… il nous restera toujours du temps libre pour se voir, ne t'en fais pas. C'est pas quelques mutants qui vont nous séparer, blondinette.

-Jack… on n'est pas dans X-men ! fit-elle en riant.

-Roh, laisse-moi rêver un peu ! »

Le week-end se passa tranquillement. Ils allèrent au cinéma voir le dernier _Fast and Furious_ pour l'anniversaire d'Harold, qui fut ravi de recevoir ses cadeaux. Ils passèrent la journée et la soirée ensemble, sans se prendre la tête, et sans penser à tout ce qui leur arrivait ces derniers temps. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lycée lundi matin cependant, tous étaient mi-angoissés mi-enthousiastes, pressés de tout savoir sur cette école si mystérieuse. Les autres élèves semblaient plutôt tranquilles, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas encore au courant de tout ceci.

« C'est quelle salle, déjà ? demanda Anna, encore à moitié endormie.

-Réfectoire, lui répondit Elsa. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer.

-J'espère que ça durera au moins deux heures, histoire qu'on puisse louper l'heure de maths ! »

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit à huit heures, ils se dirigèrent tous les six vers le réfectoire, qui avait été réaménagé comme le jour de la rentrée. Tous les élèves de seconde arrivaient les uns après les autres, et quelques élèves plus âgés se trouvaient devant en compagnie de certains professeurs.

« Les deux grands là-bas, ce sont les frères de Kenaï. Par contre, je ne me souviens plus de leurs prénoms, fit Jack.

-Tient ! Il y a ton quarter back et sa copine aussi. » remarqua Mérida.

En effet, ils étaient en train de discuter avec Bunnymund, Sable et les deux frères de Kenaï, encore des armoires à glace supplémentaires.

« Vous pensez que le fait de faire partie de leur truc, là, ça fait prendre de la masse musculaire ? demanda Harold en chuchotant. Parce que moi, je signe tout de suite !

-Si ça peut me faire perdre quelques kilos, je suis partante. » admit Anna en rigolant.

Quelques instants plus tard, lorsque tout le monde fut arrivé et installé, madame Poppins s'installa devant tous les élèves et réclama le silence, qu'elle obtint rapidement.

« Bonjour tout le monde. Pour commencer, n'ayez pas peur, ce n'est pas une réunion ayant pour but de vous 'réprimander' par rapport à vos notes comme certains ont pu le penser, visiblement. »

En entendant cela, plusieurs soupirs de soulagement retentirent dans la salle, ce qui fit sourire la directrice.

« Cependant, ce dont j'ai à vous parler est d'autant plus important. Il ne s'agit pas de notes ou de diplômes, mais de vous. On vous l'a souvent répété, et peut-être que vous ne l'avez jamais réalisé ou compris, mais ce lycée n'est pas n'importe quel lycée. Certains d'entre vous l'ont déjà deviné, et d'autres avaient peut-être des soupçons, mais nous avons ici quelques élèves dotés de capacités extraordinaires. Voire même surnaturelles. »

Son silence et son discours laissèrent place à des chuchotements entre les élèves et à quelques rires nerveux.

« SILENCE ! s'exclama monsieur Jafar, qui était arrivé de nulle part sur le côté.

-Merci, monsieur le principal adjoint. Comme je vous l'ai dit, certains d'entre vous ne sont pas comme tout le monde. Bien sûr, certains élèves ne sont que des humains comme les autres, sans capacité spéciale ou quoi que ce soit, mais qui ont été remarqués par leurs professeurs de collèges comme pouvait être utiles à notre cause. Cette réunion n'est pas là pour vous effrayer, mais pour vous montrer comment est réellement notre monde, et de quoi il est composé. Pour ceci, je vais laisser quelques-uns de nos élèves vous en faire la démonstration. Messieurs, c'est à vous. »

Madame Poppins retourna sur le côté avec les enseignants, tout en observant discrètement les réactions des élèves. Certains d'entre eux se demandaient ce qu'ils faisaient là, d'autres si c'était une caméra cachée. Devant eux, le plus grand des deux garçon s'avança et prit la parole :

« Bonjour tout le monde, je m'appelle Sitka et voici mon petit frère Denahi. Je ne vais pas essayer de vous expliquer quelque chose que vous ne voudrez pas croire, et on va vous faire la démonstration directement. Ce qu'on va vous montrer va sans doute vous effrayer à première vue, mais ne vous en faites pas, on ne mord pas ! »

Le dénommé Sitka jeta un regard à son frère et lui sourit en lui demandant s'il était prêt. Ce dernier lui répondit de façon affirmative, et ensemble, ils retirèrent leur collier et furent emplis d'une lumière blanche aveuglante. Une fois leur vision revenue à la normale, tous les élèves poussèrent des cris d'exclamation, de peur, voire de panique pour certains.

« Waouh »

« Je… je dois rêver, c'est sans doute un rêve. »

« C'est des vrais, vous pensez ? »

Devant eux, à l'emplacement même où se tenaient les deux jeunes hommes quelques instants auparavant, se trouvaient maintenant un aigle gigantesque et un loup gris plutôt imposant. Abasourdi, Jack se retourna vers Kenaï, son ami, et lui adressa un regard d'incompréhension. Après mure réflexion, celui-ci se leva également du rang et retira son collier avant de se transformer en ours brun devant tout le monde.

« C'est contagieux, vous croyez ? demanda Charlotte au fond de la salle, tétanisée.

-Vous n'avez rien à craindre, jeune demoiselle, expliqua madame Poppins en ramassant les trois pendentifs. Ils ne vous feront rien, ils sont toujours humains ! Du moins, à l'intérieur. »

La directrice remit son collier autour du cou de Kenaï, qui se retransforma en lui-même, les joues rouges devant toute l'attention qu'il avait dorénavant. Il en fut de même pour ses deux frères, qui lui firent de grands gestes d'encouragement pour le féliciter.

« Je ne comprends pas. Personnellement, je ne me suis jamais transformée en loup, en ours… ou même en quoi que ce soit, fit Wendy à voix haute. Alors pourquoi suis-je ici ?

-Voyez-vous, miss Darling, la magie prend bien des formes. Dans cette famille, ce sont des métamorphes. C'est un don très rare, et visiblement, il est héréditaire, si je ne m'abuse. »

Sitka, le frère aîné, acquiesça en souriant, avant de prendre la parole à son tour :

« Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, comme vous pouvez sans doute le croire. Vous avez côtoyé mon frère au cours de cette année, et même s'il est infernal, il est exactement comme vous ! Tout comme moi, tout comme Denahi, et tout comme chaque personne dotée de magie dans cette pièce et dans le monde. Car il n'y a pas que nous. Walt Works permet à chacun de trouver sa place, qu'il possède un don ou non. Nous savons mieux que quiconque qu'il est très dur de grandir avec ce genre de pouvoirs sans personne pour nous aider. Notre objectif est de changer ceci. Mulan ? »

La jeune fille le rejoignit devant tout le monde et prit la parole à son tour :

« Ce que dit Sitka est vrai. Je le connais depuis la maternelle, et apprendre qu'il pouvait se transformer en aigle n'a jamais changé mon point de vue par rapport à lui. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Pour certains, la magie représente un danger, ou une arme. Et nous souhaitons lutter contre ceci, d'où la création de cette école. Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques, avoua-t-elle. Et je ne me transforme pas en dragon, bien que cela puisse être vraiment cool. Mais depuis ce jour où j'ai vu mon ami révéler ses pouvoirs, j'ai décidé de le défendre. Lui, et les gens comme lui. Et ça fait maintenant trois ans que je me bats.

-Contre qui ? demanda Kida, un peu plus loin.

-Contre les humains qui souhaitent contrôler les êtres magiques. Contre les êtres magiques qui souhaitent contrôler les humains. Contre peu importe qui voudrait utiliser ces pouvoirs à mauvais escient, dans un cas général, expliqua-t-elle.

-Et si on ne veut pas faire partie de tout ça ? » demanda Ken, dans la première rangée.

Sa question attira des huées et des critiques parmi les élèves, qui furent vite arrêtées par la directrice :

« C'est votre choix. Nous ne vous forcerons à rien, le choix vous reviendra personnellement. Vous pourrez rejoindre nos classes spécialisées, et vous entraîner en priorité par rapport à vos études. Vous pourrez continuer vos études tout à fait normalement tout en faisant partie du vrai Walt Works, et nous aider sur quelques heures consacrées à cela. Ou vous pourrez faire des études totalement à part, exemptes de toute magie, que ce soit ici à Walt Works ou dans une autre école si vous le souhaitez. Vous avez d'autres questions ? »

Les élèves posèrent de nombreuses questions à Denahi, Shang, Sitka et Mulan. Pourquoi voulaient-ils aider, s'ils se transformaient parfois sans faire exprès, ce qu'ils comptaient faire plus tard après Walt Works… après une heure et demi de questions et de nombreux bavardages entre les élèves, encore perturbés par toutes ces révélations, madame Poppins les laissa sortir pour retourner en classe, au grand désespoir d'Anna et de Mérida qui devraient quand même aller en maths.

« Avant de partir ! Adam, Ariel, Elsa, Clochette, Raiponce, Jack, Peter, Hercules, et Kenaï, vous viendrez me voir à la récréation. Je dois vous parler à chacun en particulier. »

Tous approuvèrent en se regardant bizarrement : Elsa comprit avec les noms de la liste que tous avaient un pouvoir spécial, et se demanda quel était celui des autres.

« Bon, eh bien… à tout à l'heure ? lui fit Jack en rejoignant les garçons de sa classe.

-Oui, à tout à l'heure. » fit Elsa, pensive.

Elle rejoignit Raiponce et elles se mirent à parler précipitamment sur le chemin vers leur salle de classe :

« C'est totalement dingue ! Tu l'as vu se transformer ? On aurait dit un véritable ours !

-Je sais bien ! C'est… c'était impressionnant, admit la jeune blonde. Mais… ça me fait peur tout ça.

-Pourquoi ? C'est super ! Tout a enfin un sens !

-Oui, mais… je ne pense pas être prête à utiliser mes pouvoirs devant tout le monde…

-Elsa, tu ne feras rien de mal. Et maintenant, tu arrives à t'en servir, pas vrai ? »

Pour réponse, Elsa lui adressa un regard déconfit. Malheureusement, monsieur Lumière les fit entrer dans la salle avant que sa sœur n'ait le temps de la questionner. Elle passa les dix minutes suivantes dans les nuages, tout comme le reste de sa classe. Monsieur Lumière décida d'abandonner leur leçon sur le théâtre classique et les laissa discuter entre eux.

Tadashi et tout se groupe vinrent vers elles pour entamer la conversation par rapport à ce matin :

« Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? demanda Honey, encore plus surexcitée que d'habitude.

-C'était… totalement dingue, exprima Wasabi. J'en ai encore des frissons partout, regarde !

-C'est clair, approuva Raiponce. Aucun de vous n'a… ce genre de don ?

-Non, personne, fit Fred, dépité. J'ai toujours voulu être un super-dragon cracheur de feu stylé sans jamais l'être, mais eux peuvent se transformer en animaux ! C'est vraiment injuste... »

Gogo leva les yeux au ciel en entendant son ami se plaindre et continua de discuter avec les deux blondes. La brunette leur fit remarquer qu'elles n'avaient pas l'air trop bouleversé, ce à quoi Raiponce admit qu'elle-même avait une petite particularité, sans en révéler plus. Elsa, pour sa part, préféra se taire, ce qui intrigua Tadashi. La sonnerie retentit, et les deux jeunes filles quittèrent le groupe d'amis pour descendre dans le bureau de la directrice, comme elle le leur avait demandé.

Dans le petit couloir, les autres étaient déjà réunis, assez anxieux. Chacun se regardait du coin de l'œil, essayant de deviner le pouvoir de chacun, en se demandant s'ils avaient bien fait de venir. Plus loin, Adam tournait en rond, le regard sévère plongé dans la moquette bleue, comme s'il souhaitait l'arracher du sol. Ariel était assise et passait machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux. Hercules était adossé au mur et discutait à voix basse avec Peter et Jack.

« Hey, s'exclama Raiponce en arrivant vers son meilleur ami.

-Alors comme ça, vous aussi, vous êtes bizarres ? demanda Hercules en souriant.

-Dans le genre bizarre, oui, c'est clair ! » admit Elsa en soupirant.

Jack vit son air abattu et passa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort. Celle-ci se crispa sans le vouloir, mais finit par se laisser faire, adoucie par le contact de Jack. Toutes les peaux lui paraissaient trop chaudes, brûlantes sur sa peau glaciale, mais Jack était comme elle. Cela la rassura un peu de s'en rendre compte, même si sa peur persistait au fond d'elle. Après quelques minutes d'attente, madame Poppins se montra enfin en compagnie de Jafar, et elle appela chaque élève les uns après les autres, en commençant par Elsa.

 _Le bonheur de s'appeler 'Arendelle'_ , pensa-t-elle.

Une fois assise, la directrice referma la porte derrière elle et l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ? A grignoter ? Rien du tout ? »

Elsa secoua la tête poliment en refusant. Son estomac était noué, et elle était dans l'incapacité d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Madame Poppins sentit son trouble et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« Je… je ne suis vraiment… pas prête pour tout cela. Devoir révéler mes pouvoirs à mes meilleurs amis a déjà été une épreuve, alors devant des gens que je connais à peine… j'ai peur de déclencher un accident. De ne pas contrôler entièrement mes pouvoirs et de faire du mal aux gens.

-Tu sais Elsa, j'étais comme toi quand j'étais jeune. On m'avait mis dans la tête que j'étais un danger pour les autres, et j'avais fini par croire ces gens. Mais la magie n'est pas un danger si tu ne veux pas qu'il en soit un. Je te rassure, nous ne te lâcherons pas au milieu des autres si tu n'es pas encore en accord avec tes pouvoirs. Au contraire, nous sommes là pour t'aider et pour t'apprendre à les utiliser comme il le faut. Il faut te souvenir que tu n'es pas seule, ma petite Elsa. »

Elles continuèrent à parler de ses pouvoirs, du programme de l'an prochain, de ce qu'ils feraient si elle acceptait de faire partie de leur programme. Lorsque Poppins lui demanda si elle savait déjà quelle décision prendre, Elsa avoua qu'elle allait encore avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. En sortant du bureau, elle salua Jack et Raiponce et repartit en cours, tandis qu'Adam partait à son tour avec la directrice pour une petite discussion.

* * *

La semaine passa tranquillement, mais avec une effervescence quelque peu différente. Les gens semblaient revigorés par ces découvertes, par le beau temps, et par la perspective de ce qui les attendait l'an prochain. Même ceux qui avaient l'air plutôt apeurés ou dubitatifs au départ étaient maintenant surexcités à l'idée de faire partie de tout ceci. Anna, quant à elle, ne ressentait pas cet engouement, et se sentait même un peu à part par rapport à ceci. Ils étaient assis au foyer tandis que Raiponce faisait répéter Elsa pour la pièce de théâtre. C'est Jack qui remarqua le mal-être de son amie et la questionna pour en savoir plus :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Anna ? Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air bien, remarqua-t-il en prenant une chaise pour venir à côté d'elle.

-Je suis fatiguée. Et puis… cette semaine me déprime un peu.

-C'est à cause de lundi ?

-Dans le mille. » admit-elle.

Elle se redressa sur sa chaise et retira ses écouteurs pour se confier à lui. Même si Elsa et Raiponce étaient là pour elle, et même si elles avaient proposé leur aide à leur sœur, Anna n'en avait pas voulu. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un d'autre, de quelqu'un d'extérieur à qui elle pourrait tout dire.

« Je me sens… dépassée par tout ça. Des métamorphes, ma sœur et toi qui pouvez contrôler la glace, Raiponce qui a des cheveux qui s'illuminent quand elle chante… qu'est-ce que je suis, moi, au milieu de tout cela ?

-Eh bien, tu es comme Mérida et Harold. Vous n'avez pas de pouvoirs, certes, mais vous êtes quand même importants tu sais. Même plus importants que nous.

-Pas de pouvoirs... Harold sait construire des trucs géniaux, c'est un vrai génie ! Mérida, elle, peut toucher un rouge-gorge avec une flèche à plus de cinq cent mètres ! Moi, à côté de tout cela, je n'ai rien. Je ne suis pas un génie, je ne contrôle par les arbres ou les métaux ou je ne sais quoi, et je ne sais même pas me battre… tout le monde sert à quelque chose, sauf moi. Et c'est déprimant… »

Jack ne savait pas quoi dire, ce qui était rare. Anna baissait les yeux, refoulant ses larmes. Elle détestait être ainsi, se sentir minable au point de vouloir pleurer. Le blond se rapprocha avec sa chaise et la serra dans ses bras, avant de lui dire :

« C'est vrai, tu n'as pas de magie. Tu ne sais pas te battre, et tu es une quiche totale en escalade. Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? Mérida a vécu seize ans sans savoir cuire de pâtes, et tu crois qu'elle s'en sort mieux que toi ? »

Anna ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant ceci. Elle renifla un coup et écouta Jack continuer :

« On n'a pas besoin que tu sois une super héroïne. Tu es notre Anna, tu es drôle, gentille, c'est toujours toi qui règle les soucis et qui calme les disputes, toujours toi qui est au courant de tout et qui réussit à nous faire rire dans toutes les circonstances. C'est comme ça que je t'aime, et qu'on t'aime tous d'ailleurs. Et si tu veux nous aider, eh bien on va aller prendre des cours de judo pour apprendre à se battre, et tu verras qu'on s'en sortira. D'accord ? »

Anna approuva en souriant à son ami. Il était toujours là pour l'embêter, mais également pour la rassurer quand elle en avait besoin. Et c'est ça qui faisait de Jack un ami génial. Après s'être mouchée « comme un éléphant » d'après ce dernier, elle prit quelques instants pour se motiver. Il avait raison : elle n'était pas une héroïne. Elle n'était pas comme sa sœur, ou même comme sa cousine, et elle s'en fichait. Car même sans pouvoirs, elle pouvait être quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

* * *

Et voilà !

C'est sur cette petite note douce et positive que s'achève ce nouveau chapitre. Il vous a plu ? On en voit beaucoup plus sur Walt Works, et sur les élèves, alors j'espère que vous aimez ça, parce que ça va continuer !

Je suis désolée pour ce petit jour de retard mais je passais le week-end dans ma famille, ce qui m'a empêché de publier le chapitre.

Merci à Miss Homme Enceinte 2 et Night Bloody pour leurs commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, et à tous ceux qui ont répondu aux questions pour l'anniversaire de Walt Works !

Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée à toutes et à tous, et vous dis à très bientôt pour un prochain chapitre.

- _Delenya_


	22. Chapitre 22

Hello mes cocos !

Je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !). Désolée pour ces deux petits jours de retard, mais j'ai eu pas mal de travail ces derniers temps, et ce chapitre m'a pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu malheureusement.

Je vous laisse le lire tranquillement, et vous dis à tout de suite !

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent aux studios Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks. En revanche, l'histoire est de moi, merci de ne pas plagier.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« QUATRE-VINGT-TROIS ! QUATRE-VINGT-QUATRE ! QUATRE-VINGT-CINQ ! ALLEZ, ON N'EST PAS LA POUR JOUER AUX MAUVIETTES ! QUATRE-VINGT-SEPT ! »

Jamais un entraînement n'avait fait autant souffrir Jack. Shang était déchaîné, et n'avait presque plus de voix à force de les 'encourager'. Pour Jack et Kenaï, il s'agissait plutôt d'une engueulade d'un chef de section de l'armée. Tandis qu'ils faisaient leurs abdos, leurs fronts luisant de sueur, les jeunes hommes de l'équipe ainsi que Mulan ne purent s'empêcher de détester leur quarter-back le temps de cet entraînement, puisqu'il remplaçait Bunnymund pour l'occasion.

Ce dernier n'avait pas pu s'occuper de l'entraînement à cause d'un appel urgent, et Shang avait insisté pour gérer le groupe par lui-même. Puisque le professeur lui faisait confiance, il lui avait laissé l'autorisation de s'en occuper pour cet après-midi.

« ALLEZ, TENEZ BON ! LA FINALE EST DANS UNE SEMAINE, ET ON N'A PAS LE DROIT A L'ERREUR !

-La seule erreur que j'ai faite, c'est de m'être levé ce matin. »

Jack avait soufflé ceci discrètement tout en terminant cette dernière série d'abdominaux, soufflant comme un bœuf. Lorsque Shang annonça la fin de l'entraînement, tout le monde resta couché quelques secondes, exténué par le début de l'heure.

« Allez, on ne traîne pas ! Tous sur le terrain, et plus vite que ça. Si les Seahawks arrivent à nous battre samedi, je vous jure que… »

Le capitaine de l'équipe ne termina pas sa phrase, mais chacun en conclut par lui-même. Le ton désespéré de sa voix en disait long. Ses deux précédentes années au sein de l'équipe l'avaient mené jusqu'en finale, exactement comme cette année, mais l'équipe de Walt Works n'avait hérité que de la seconde place. Pour sa dernière année au lycée, il comptait bien changer cette habitude, qui durait depuis déjà plusieurs années.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent trois heures plutôt que deux à courir, lancer, viser, tirer, se plaquer au sol et s'entraîner de toutes leurs forces, baignant dans la boue et la sueur. Très appétissant. Lorsque le jeune homme sonna la fin de l'entraînement en retirant son casque de protection, ses cheveux mi- longs encadraient son visage, et il possédait un superbe bleu sur le front à cause de Kronk, qui l'avait plaqué par terre un peu trop violemment. Chacun fut soulagé par le coup de sifflet, et se dirigea vers leur coach temporaire avec bien des efforts.

« C'était superbe. Vous étiez tous à fond ! C'est exactement ça que je veux le week-end prochain. Je compte sur vous. Pas d'entraînement cette semaine, reposez-vous et soyez en forme. Ah ! Et aussi : pas de kebab, Mcdonald's, KFC, pizza ou quoi que ce soit la veille du match. Pigé ? »

Chacun approuva silencieusement et ils se rendirent enfin aux vestiaires, soulagés d'en avoir fini.

« Vivement que ce match soit passé… si Shang est aussi à cran le reste de la semaine, je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir à le supporter ! s'exclama Mulan.

-Endors-le à coup de somnifère jusqu'à samedi, suggéra Adam, au moins cela nous évitera de stresser. »

Lorsque Jack retira son équipement, chaque geste lui fit souffrir le martyre. Son dos, ses côtes, ses jambes et sa nuque étaient entièrement courbaturés, et il n'était apparemment pas le seul du groupe. Chacun grognait en se rhabillant ou en faisant ses lacets, ce qui faisait d'eux une masse gémissante d'adolescents en pleine souffrance.

Après quelques instants, il remarqua dans le miroir qu'il avait encore du sang séché sous le nez, qu'il retira à l'eau. _Crétin de Hans_ , pensa-t-il. _Comme s'il n'avait pas fait exprès_. En effet, durant les passes d'essais, Jack lui avait lancé une remarque pas très sympathique (qui était entièrement méritée, bien entendue). Seulement, Hans avait eu la bonne idée de rétorquer en lui jetant le ballon dans le nez, ce qui n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait qualifier d' « agréable ».

Lorsqu'il quitta enfin les vestiaires, il était content de pouvoir enfin se reposer avec ses amis pendant une heure. Ces derniers étaient venus le chercher à l'entrée du stade, discutant tous ensemble. Flynn le remarqua et se mit à claironner :

« Le héros est de retour ! Quittant le champ de bataille, les cheveux au vent et la tête haute ! »

Le héros en question semblait avoir pris une raclée et marchait en canard, le dos et les côtes en bouillie.

« Waouh, l'entraînement était musclé visiblement ? remarqua Mérida, adossée contre le mur.

-Non, tu crois ? souffla son ami en lâchant son sac.

-Ahlala… quels petits joueurs, les footeux ! » s'exclama Astrid en souriant, le bras d'Harold autour de la taille.

Tandis que Raiponce faisait une imitation peu flatteuse du jeune homme, celui-ci voulut lui donner une petite tape sur la tête mais s'en abstint à cause de la douleur qui lui prit dans l'épaule. Ils s'amusèrent tous en le voyant dans cet état si lamentable, mais Harold lui porta tout de même son sac, apitoyé par tant de fatigue.

« Alors, tu es prêt pour ton match au moins ? lui demanda Raiponce.

-Normalement, oui. Je suis un peu stressé, avoua-t-il, même si nous le sommes tous dans l'équipe. Shang est vraiment à cran !

-En tout cas, on sera là pour t'encourager ! » s'exclama Anna.

Trop assommé par son entraînement, Jack s'endormit sur la table du foyer tandis que les autres discutaient de leurs cours et contrôles à venir. Ils atteignaient déjà la fin du mois de mai, et les cours devraient s'arrêter d'ici quelques semaines, au plus grand bonheur de Mérida et de Raiponce. Les deux jeunes filles commençaient à en avoir marre des cours, et avaient hâte de partir en vacances.

« Je suis vraiment pressée de partir en Norvège ! J'ai toujours voulu aller là-bas, expliqua Raiponce.

-Quelle idée de partir dans des pays froids en été, c'est stupide ! remarqua Flynn. C'est pas comme ça que vous allez bronzer, toutes les trois.

-Je préfère partir en Norvège plutôt que de me brûler la peau au soleil, répliqua Elsa. Je ne suis pas vraiment fan de la chaleur.

-Bizarre. Moi en tout cas, je reste ici, donc si l'un de vous est disponible pour sortir un de ces quatre, vous savez que je suis là ! »

Il continua sa partie de cartes avec Harold, Astrid et Mérida, tandis qu'Anna aidait sa cousine à réviser son interrogation de physique. Elsa, quant à elle, lisait un roman fantastique de son côté, un peu fatiguée de sa semaine. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Jack se réveilla avec la trace de son sac sur la joue et le front, ce qui fit rire la jeune blonde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, la voix encore endormie.

-Tu as une énorme marque sur le visage, juste là. »

Elle passa sa main sur le front du jeune homme qui sourit à ce contact. Elsa remarqua son expression et retira sa main, interdite. Elle rangea son livre, ignorant le regard de Jack qui était fixé sur elle, et ils sortirent tous ensemble pour prendre leurs bus et rentrer chez eux.

Une fois chez lui, Jack s'allongea sur le canapé, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps. Emma arriva dans le salon et l'observa, dubitative, avant de lui demander si ça allait. Celui-ci lui répondit avec un grognement, et la jeune fille préféra ignorer son frère et partit se préparer un bon goûter.

« Emmaaaaaaaa… »

Pas de réponse. Le jeune homme se retourna sur le dos et appela de nouveau le nom de sa petite sœur pour qu'elle vienne, ce qu'elle fit après quelques minutes, un grand bol de céréales dans les mains :

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en soufflant.

-Aide-moi à enlever mes chaussures… je vais mourir.

-T'es fou, je touche pas à ça moi ! s'exclama-t-elle en l'observant.

-Tu veux vraiment laisser ton grand frère chéri mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ?

-Bien sûr, comme ça je récupèrerai ta chambre ! »

Celle-ci retourna dans la cuisine pour terminer son goûter, accompagnée par les aboiements joyeux de leur chien. Jack resta ainsi allongé pendant une grosse demi-heure, incapable de se relever. Il jurait intérieurement contre Shang, contre le football américain, et contre les placages au sol. Lorsque sa mère rentra à son tour, vers dix-neuf heures, elle le retrouva allongé au même endroit, observant le plafond en gémissant.

« Jack ? Ça ne va pas ?

-Je vais mourir, maman… le sport aura raison de moi !

-Roh, tu es bête… tu m'as fait peur ! Allons, relève-toi et va te changer, tu empestes la transpiration. »

Le jeune homme essaya de s'asseoir, et sa mère fut alertée en voyant son expression de douleur :

« Tu as vraiment mal ? Où ça ?

-Nulle part, ne t'inquiète pas mam…. AH ! Touche pas ! »

Celle-ci était venue s'asseoir à côté de son fils et lui avait effleuré l'épaule. Après une longue insistance, elle lui demanda de retirer son t-shirt pour qu'elle voie s'il n'avait rien de grave. Après bien des difficultés, il finit enfin torse-nu, et Barbara vit enfin la cause de toute cette souffrance :

« Tu as un énorme hématome au niveau des côtes ! Je vais t'aider à monter et te mettre de la pommade, sinon ça va empirer… et je te conseille de ne pas trop bouger ton épaule si tu veux pouvoir faire ton match ! Mon dieu… »

Jack décida de ne pas lutter et d'écouter sa mère. En effet, la douleur était encore bien présente, et il savait que Shang et l'équipe le tueraient s'il ne pouvait pas jouer durant la finale. Il avait marqué énormément de points pour l'équipe et faisait partie des favoris pour ce match si important, à sa plus grande fierté.

Sa mère le laissa se doucher rapidement et l'aida ensuite à mettre de la pommade, ainsi qu'à appliquer un sac de glace sur ses côtes pour limiter les dégâts. Une fois rafistolé et après avoir enfilé quelque chose de plus confortable, il redescendit pour manger quelque chose. La douleur étant passée, il était maintenant affamé.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil et un week-end plutôt reposant, il passa la semaine qui suivit à travailler pour remonter sa moyenne à l'aide des dernières notes, même s'il ne s'en sortait pas si mal. Le mardi, il put enfin bouger son épaule correctement, et lorsque le jour du match arriva, il était plus en forme que jamais. Heureusement pour eux, le match se déroulait au sein de Walt Works, ce qui mit l'équipe en confiance. Shang avait insisté pour organiser une réunion d'équipe pour revoir la stratégie et motiver ses troupes avant le match, Jack n'avait donc pas pu voir son groupe d'ami juste avant. Il espérait cependant les repérer dans les gradins.

« Bon. Les gars, et Mulan, ajouta Shang en voyant sa petite amie, c'est la dernière ligne droite. On n'a pas droit à l'erreur. On a une bonne technique, chacun de vous s'est entraîné durement, et on n'a perdu aucun match jusque-là. Et c'est vraiment pas le moment de commencer. Alors je compte vraiment sur vous pour gagner ! Battez-vous de toutes vos forces, plaquez au sol tout ce que vous pouvez, et ne lésinez pas sur les points ! Cette année, Walt Works a la meilleure équipe qui soit, alors je compte sur vous ! Est-ce que vous êtes prêts à gagner ?

-OUAIS !

-Est-ce que vous êtes prêts à écraser les Seahawks ?

-OUAIS ! »

Ils se donnèrent tous de grandes tapes dans le dos pour se mettre en confiance et sortirent des vestiaires, prêts à remporter cet ultime match. Leurs dossards aux couleurs de l'école dans le dos, ils arrivèrent sur le terrain acclamés par une foule gigantesque. Les gradins de droite étaient réservés à leurs supporters, et les rangs regorgeaient de pancartes et de banderoles aux teintes bleues de l'école. Après quelques secondes de recherche, il repéra enfin ses amis au centre des gradins avec une immense banderole « ALLEZ LES WALTERS GIANTS! ». Ils étaient là tous les cinq, en train de hurler son prénom et de taper dans leurs mains avec le reste de l'école, en compagnie d'Astrid, de Flynn, mais également de sa mère et de sa sœur. La casque sous le bras, il suivit son équipe en trottinant et leurs adressa de grands gestes, accompagnés de son plus beau sourire.

Fred, vêtu de son costume de souris géante, faisait des pitreries devant le public en tant que mascotte officielle de l'équipe. Bunnymund, avec sa casquette rayée et son t-shirt aux couleurs de l'équipe, se mordait les lèvres et tapait du pied, presque plus stressé que l'équipe. De leur côté, les Seahawks entraient également sur le terrain sous les acclamations de leurs supporters et sous les commentaires du présentateur. Le présentateur en question n'était autre que Phil Octett, l'autre professeur de sport du lycée.

« Et voici les redoutables adversaires des Walters Giants : les Seahawks ! Nous avons Lee, Johnson, Carrerra, Porter, Misha… »

Il continua d'énumérer les noms des joueurs qui continuaient d'arriver comme de véritables stars, avec leurs tenues bordeaux et or.

« Alors, pas trop stressé ? »

Jack se retourna et vit Hercules, qui le dépassait d'une demie tête. Le jeune homme semblait plutôt inquiet, et ils se mirent à discuter tous les deux en attendant que les présentations prennent fin. Le match devait commencer dans une vingtaine de minutes, et le stress atteignait son maximum pour chacun des joueurs. Sur le côté, non loin d'eux, l'équipe de pom-pom girl effectuait une petite chorégraphie pour les encourager, vêtues de tenues blanches et bleu ciel, décorées du blason de l'école. Bunnymund les appela pour un dernier discours d'encouragements :

« Bon… mes cocos, je sais que c'est pas facile, et que vous avez peur. Mais j'ai confiance en vous ! Je sais que vous en êtes capables. Je crois que je n'ai jamais une aussi bonne équipe que cette année, et même si vous êtes une sacrée bande de bras cassés, je sais qu'au fond, vous êtes quand même des champions. Alors mettez vos casques, courez comme si votre vie en dépendait, et explosez ces Seahawks ! Ne leur laissez aucune chance, et la victoire sera à nous !

-WALTERS GIANTS ? leur cria Shang.

-TOUJOURS GAGNANTS ! »

Après avoir bu un peu d'eau et enfilé leurs casques, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le terrain pour commencer le match. Ils serrèrent la main aux membres de l'équipe adverse, se broyant quelques phalanges au passage, et se mirent en position à leurs places respectives. Jack alla se placer derrière Shang et Kenaï, et observa l'équipe adverse durant les quelques minutes qui lui restaient : leur quarter back était un grand blond plutôt baraqué, et qui avait dû se prendre pas mal de coups dans la mâchoire vu l'apparence de sa dentition. L'équipe ne comportait aucune fille, et les gros malabars qui servaient de défense ne rassuraient pas beaucoup Jack. Il espérait faire une passe à Hans ou à William assez rapidement pour ne pas se faire plaquer au sol.

« Le match ne va pas tarder à commencer ! Je demande à tous les joueurs de se placer et à l'arbitre de venir au centre du terrain. Nous avons trois autres arbitres pour s'assurer que le match se déroule avec fair-play et respect. Je rappelle que les attaquants, pour ce début de match, sont les Walters Giants, et donc que les Seahawks s'occupent de la défense ! Il est quinze heures cinquante-huit, et le match va bientôt commencer ! »

L'arbitre remis le ballon à Adam, qui occupait la place de 'centre'. Jack adressa un dernier signe à ses amis et baissa la grille de son casque, vérifiant son équipement rapidement. Il se plaça ensuite face à l'équipe adverse, prêt à partir le plus rapidement possible dès qu'il aurait la balle entre les mains. Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel se couvrait peu à peu de nuages, ce qui n'était pas pour les rassurer : la pluie serait une difficulté supplémentaire à supporter.

Sur le panneau lumineux, l'heure indiquait qu'une minute restait avant le début du match. Jack regardait Shang, et savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il se tenait prêt courir le plus rapidement possible pour gagner le maximum de terrain. Si tout se passait bien, ils pourraient peut-être avancer le ballon de plusieurs yards.

« Le match va commencer dans quelques secondes ! La tension atteint des sommets ! Qui donc va remporter la victoire ? C'est ce que nous verrons à l'issue de ce match, commentait Phil dans son microphone. Joueurs en positions ! »

L'arbitre se plaça au centre du terrain, et après quelques secondes d'attente, il siffla enfin le début du match, sous les acclamations de toute la foule. Les évènements s'enchaînèrent si rapidement que Jack ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Adam lança la balle à Shang qui lui fit une passe courte vers l'arrière. Celui-ci réceptionna la balle et se mit à courir à travers une faille entre Mulan et Hercules, qui retenaient les joueurs adverses. Le jeune homme parcourut deux lignes avant de sentir le poids d'un adversaire lui rentrer dedans et le mettre au sol, l'arrêtant ainsi net dans sa lancée. Ayant parcouru les dix yards nécessaires, ils se remirent en place derrière cette nouvelle ligne, et le match continua ainsi pour le premier quart temps.

Après avoir avancé sur plus de la moitié du terrain, ils se trouvèrent assez proches de la zone d'en-but adverse pour tenter un touchdown. D'un regard tacite, l'équipe se mit d'accord pour les manœuvres qu'ils avaient répété, et lorsque l'arbitre siffla, toutes les actions s'enchaînèrent de façon presque automatique. La balle passa des bras d'Adam à ceux de Shang, qui courut en arrière et fit la passe à Jack. Ce dernier, après une dernière vérification, la lança le plus loin possible en direction de William sur le côté gauche, qui sprinta jusqu'à la zone d'en-but adverse. Malgré la rapidité et l'allure effrayante des défenseurs adverses, le jeune homme était plus rapide qu'eux, et réussit à atteindre la zone avant de se faire plaquer au sol, marquant ainsi les six premiers points sous les acclamations du public.

« BRAVO LES GARS ! ON SE REFAIT LA MEME ! »

Toute l'équipe des Walters Giants sautait sur place en se félicitant, tandis que leurs adversaires se communiquaient leurs futures manœuvres pour les contrer. Le premier quart-temps continua de façon plutôt positive pour eux, même si les Seahawks commençaient à remonter leur score. Lorsqu'ils changèrent de côté à la fin du premier quart, le score était de neuf à trois pour Walt Works.

Cette fois-ci, la défense revenait à Jack et à son équipe, ce qui n'était pas sa phase préférée du jeu. Il réussit cependant à plaquer au sol un des adversaires, ce qui le rendit plutôt fier étant donné qu'il était bien plus baraqué que lui. Peu avant la fin de la première mi-temps, un souci d'arbitrage vint énerver quelque peu les joueurs et l'arbitre : en effet, un joueur de l'équipe des Seahawks nommé Reinson avait agrippé Phœbus par l'arrière avant de le jeter au sol, ce qui était formellement interdit. L'arbitre n'ayant rien vu, et le joueur réfutant ces faits, cela fit beaucoup de bruit pour rien parmi les deux camps. Finalement, le coach de l'équipe adverse admit la faute de son joueur et le renvoya sur le banc avant d'envoyer un remplaçant, ce qui fit également perdre quelques yards aux Seahawks.

Le match reprit quelques minutes, et après la prolongation, le score affichait finalement égalité avec quinze points partout, après un touchdown plutôt magnifique marqué par les Seahawks. Cela renfrogna légèrement l'équipe des Walters Giants, qui sortirent du terrain en étant quelque peu refroidis par cette remontée de leurs adversaires. Trempé de sueur, Jack retira son casque pour se désaltérer, complètement épuisé par ce début de match. L'équipe qui les affrontait savait ce qu'elle faisait, et ils n'avaient pas droit à l'erreur pour la suite de cette confrontation.

Bunnymund arriva vers eux dans un état de stress plutôt visible, et leur demanda de venir autour de lui :

« Bon. Mes cocos. Je sais que vous êtes stressés par ce score, croyez-moi, je le suis aussi. Mais vous meniez la danse au début, n'est-ce pas ? Ça prouve que vous en êtes capables ! Pour l'instant, ils pensent qu'ils peuvent continuer dans cette lancée, mais je compte sur vous pour stopper leur élan et pour leur mettre la raclée du siècle. Ok ? Alors vous allez jouer comme vous n'avez jamais jouer sur ce terrain, et vous allez leur coller une défaite magistrale ! Pigé ?

-OUI, COACH ! »

Après avoir effectué leur 'check de la victoire', Shang leur donna quelques indications sur les failles de leurs adversaires pour essayer de gagner le plus de terrain possible, et avoir le score le plus élevé. Seules dix petites minutes restaient à Jack pour se reposer avant de reprendre le match, mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le banc, il entendit les voix de ses amis juste derrière : en effet, ils avaient redescendus les gradins à toute vitesse pour pouvoir lui parler quelques secondes avant la fin du temps de repos. Raiponce, Harold et Elsa avaient peints des traits bleus sur leurs joues, tandis que Mérida, Anna, Flynn et Astrid portaient les t-shirts aux couleurs de Walt Works. Jack fut heureux de les voir, même s'il était prêt à s'écrouler s'il ne s'asseyait pas dans la minute.

« Alors, tu tiens le coup ? demanda Harold.

-Ouais… on devrait réussir à remonter le score, mais faut pas qu'on perde espoir !

-Le placage au sol que tu as fait était magistral, s'exclama Mérida, l'autre n'était vraiment pas content lorsqu'il s'est relevé.

-Je vais essayer de ne pas me faire taper à la fin du match ! »

Il leur adressa un grand sourire et ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes. Alors qu'il allait repartir vers le terrain, ses amis lui souhaitèrent bonne chance, et Raiponce lui embrassa la joue en lui mettant une grosse trace de rouge à lèvres au passage.

« Allez Frost, lave-toi et retourne sur le terrain ! » lui cria Bunnymund en faisant les cent pas près des bancs.

Jack passa un coup de serviette sur sa joue et enfila de nouveau son protège-dents ainsi que son casque, prêt à retourner jouer. Kenaï lui lança un grand sourire avant d'enfiler également son équipement et de se placer comme il le fallait. Ils recommençaient le match en étant défenseurs, et devaient essayer de regagner l'attaque le plus rapidement possible. Cependant, cela ne se passa pas comme ils l'avaient prévu : l'équipe adverse, qui avait bien repéré leurs défauts de formation, s'étaient empressées de marquer un touchdown ainsi qu'un field goal, qui leur faisait gagner trois points supplémentaires grâce à un coup de pied. L'équipe commençait à se décourager. En effet, il ne restait plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes de match pour rattraper leur retard, mais surtout pour les distancer. Bunnymund demanda un temps mort à l'arbitre pour adresser quelques mots à son équipe :

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez les mecs ? Et Mulan, excuse-moi… Sans rire ? Ils vous explosent là ! Vous êtes bien meilleurs qu'eux, bien plus malins, et surtout, vous avez une vraie cohésion dans votre équipe ! Ne vous laissez pas abattre, c'est sans doute la pire chose à faire ! Alors bougez vos petits culs et gagnez ce match, écrasez-les, c'est exactement comme à l'entraînement, mais cette fois-ci, des gens comptent sur vous. Alors essayez de les satisfaire. Allez, GO GO GO ! ON LACHE RIEN ! »

Ils retournèrent tous sur le terrain, cassés en deux par l'effort physique qui leur était demandé, mais plus motivés que jamais. Ils se concentrèrent tous, en essayant de se souvenir de tous les plans de jeu que Shang leur avait rabâché durant des heures pour qu'ils les apprennent par cœur. En un regard, ils se mirent tous d'accord : ils devaient gagner ce match.

Les Walters Giants réussirent à faire reculer l'équipe adverse de plusieurs yards et à récupérer le statut d'attaquants, puisque les Seahawks n'avaient pas réussis à parcourir les dix yards nécessaires en quatre essais. A partir de là, les évènements s'enchaînèrent rapidement : Shang, habité par une force incompréhensible, fut requinqué à son maximum et réussit à marquer un superbe touchdown après un sprint des plus impressionnants. Cependant, lors de leur deuxième tentative de remontée, alors qu'ils n'avaient plus que trois points à rattraper, leur quarter-back se fit violemment plaquer au sol par un défenseur adverse. Il prit un certain temps pour se relever correctement, sans tanguer, ce qui inquiéta leur coach, ainsi que l'équipe toute entière : ils n'étaient rien sans leur quarter-back.

Cependant, le jeune homme mit sa douleur de côté pour son équipe et se replaça, comme si de rien n'était, et ce malgré les insistances du reste de l'équipe. Ils changèrent de nouveau de côté entre le troisième et le dernier quart-temps, et la tension dans les gradins était à son comble : il ne manquait plus que trois points à Walt Works pour égaliser le score. Leurs deux premiers essais ne les firent pas avancer, puisque les défenseurs les bloquaient de toute leur puissance. Cependant, Hans réussit une remontée plutôt impressionnante qui leur permit de garder l'attaque, et pour leur dernière tentative, Shang mit un coup de pied dans la balle pour marquer un field goal qui fit mouche.

Cet élan de joie parmi leurs supporters redonna confiance en l'équipe, qui était maintenant à un score de vingt-quatre points, tout comme les Seahawks. Les adversaires se jaugeaient du regard de façon mauvaise, chacun voulant la victoire pour leur école. Cette coupe prestigieuse était leur objectif, et ni l'une ni l'autre équipe ne reculerait face à cette belle perspective de réussite. Un gros baraqué brun des Seahawks dégagea la balle à une distance énorme de leur zone d'en-but, ce qui allait considérablement diminuer les chances des Walters Giants de marquer en seulement cinq minutes.

Ils se remirent tous en place très rapidement, les secondes défilant sur l'écran géant. Tout le public était en effervescence, criant les noms de leurs amis qui jouaient sur le terrain pour les soutenir et chantant des chansons à tue-tête. Sur le côté, les pom-pom girls effectuaient leur chorégraphie en scandant leurs encouragements, leurs pom-pom argentés secoués dans tous les sens.

Sur le terrain, Jack avait la tête en vrac. Tout ce bruit, toute cette pression, il avait peur de ne pas y arriver. Pourtant, lorsque la balle arriva vers lui, il réussit à la rattraper et à courir de toutes ses forces à travers les adversaires. Après s'être fait plaquer au sol, ils refirent la même chose, envoyant cette fois-ci la balle à William, sur le côté, qui courut de toutes ses forces et réussit à ramener la balle un peu plus loin. Après une dernière course de Kronk cette fois-ci, la balle fut encore stoppée, cette fois-ci à environ trente-cinq yards de la zone d'en-but des Seahawks. A une minute de la fin du match, chacun semblait retenir son souffle. Ils étaient trop loin pour tenter un sprint, et cela les mettrait en danger. Le seul moyen pour eux de gagner des points et de remporter le match serait de faire un field goal, d'atteindre les deux poteaux et de marquer ainsi trois points, qui marqueraient la fin du match.

Jack lança un regard à Adam et à Shang, pour savoir quoi faire, et ceux-ci hochèrent la tête. Ils savaient que c'était la dernière chose à faire pour remporter la victoire. Autour d'eux, la chaleur devenait étouffante, et le public lui-même semblait silencieux, attentif à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Il sentait le regard de centaines de personnes sur lui. Il entendait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure, alors qu'il avait l'impression d'être devenu sourd. A l'affichage, il ne restait plus que trente secondes, et c'est ce qui décida le jeune homme à shooter de toutes ses forces dans le ballon, avec ce dernier espoir d'une victoire. Alors qu'il observait le ballon traverser le terrain à toute allure, il perdait peu à peu espoir. La trajectoire, la force, rien ne semblait bon.

Il fut réveillé en sursaut par les acclamations et par Mulan qui venait de lui sauter dans les bras, ainsi qu'Adam, Shang, William, Kenaï, et tout le reste de l'équipe.

Dans les gradins, les élèves de Walt Works ainsi que les professeurs et les parents descendaient en chantant et en les applaudissant, tandis que l'arbitre sifflait la fin du match. Tout le monde partageait cette euphorie, et Jack n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Une fois dépêtré de cette masse de gros bras, ce fut Elsa, Raiponce et Anna qui lui sautèrent dans les bras, suivies de Mérida, et même d'Harold et Flynn.

« TU AS GAGNE ! TU AS GAGNE ! ON A GAGNE ! » criait Shang en sautant sur place.

Bunnymund était arrivé en furie sur le terrain et avait serré dans ses bras son quarter-back qu'il avait formé durant trois longues années en vue de ce match, si brillamment terminé. Une fois l'exaltation retombée, l'équipe se redressa et partit saluer leurs adversaires, qui réagirent tout de même avec assez de fair-play.

L'après-midi se termina avec la remise des prix, et ils ne purent s'empêcher d'être émus en voyant le trophée gigantesque qui les attendait. Chaque joueur reçu également une médaille d'or pour couronner leur succès, et ils purent ensuite se diriger tous ensemble en compagnie du public vers le buffet.

Tandis que Jack, encore transpirant et surtout très fatigué, se servait quelques petits fours en compagnie de ses amis, Tadashi arriva vers eux en compagnie de Honey Lemon.

« Super beau match ! Ton coup de pied était magistral tu sais, avoua-t-il.

-Oh, euh… eh bien, merci beaucoup.

-Je voulais juste vous dire que j'organise une soirée de fin d'année dans le restaurant de ma tante, dans deux semaines, expliqua le jeune garçon. Vous êtes tous invités !

-C'est vrai ? s'exclama Raiponce, impatiente.

-J'ai hâte ! fit Anna en souriant. Encore une bonne nouvelle supplémentaire ! »

Tadashi repartit, et ils purent profiter de cette victoire tous ensemble, Jack étant entouré de ses amis. Celui-ci ne fut même pas agacé de la présence du jeune homme. Il était simplement fier, heureux, et prêt à gagner tous ses matchs à venir, peu importe le domaine.

* * *

FINISHED !

Oulala, quel chapitre compliqué ! Est-ce que vous imaginez à quel point c'est difficile de décrire un match dans un sport que l'on ne connaît pas du tout ? Et quand ce sport en question est du football américain ? Mission : impossible. J'ai pris beaaaucoup de temps pour me renseigner sur ce sport, j'ai même regardé des bouts de matchs pour essayer de comprendre, mais bordel c'est compliqué ! J'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverai jamais… (d'où ce léger retard de deux jours).

En tout cas, j'espère avoir réussi à présenter un match à peu près réaliste et compréhensible pour tous, ça n'a pas été simple. De plus, si des fans de football américain passent par ici : ne m'en voulez pas, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu ! x)

Je voudrais remercier, comme toujours, les lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de commenter mes chapitres précédents. Ainsi, merci à Miss Homme Enceinte 2, leaurka, Night Bloody, KingOfMetal666 et eclatdusoleil. Je remercie également eclatdusoleil une seconde fois, pour avoir suivi et/ou favorisé mon histoire. Je suis contente de voir de nouveaux arrivants sur ma fiction aha !

Bref, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre dans les reviews ! Je sais qu'il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de dialogues ou d'interactions avec nos Super Six pendant ce chapitre, mais promis, vous en aurez beaucoup plus dans la suite !

En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée/soirée, et je vous donne rendez-vous très vite pour la suite !

Gros bisous,

- _Delenya_


	23. Chapitre 23

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent tous aux studios d'animation Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks. En revanche, l'histoire est ma création, elle m'appartient donc. Merci de ne pas plagier.

* * *

La musique retentissait calmement dans les haut-parleurs, tandis que les projecteurs se braquaient sur elle. Elle respira profondément, en essayant de ne pas craquer, et déclama sa tirade avec force, comme elle l'avait déjà fait des dizaines de fois. La salle étant plongée dans le noir, Elsa ne croisa le regard de personne, et réussit à dire son texte sans aucune erreur, à sa plus grande fierté. Lorsqu'elle quitta la scène, elle sentit ses genoux trembler sous elle. Elle fut heureuse de retrouver le calme des coulisses, même lorsque Raiponce lui sauta dans les bras pour la féliciter :

« Bravo ! C'était superbe ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il ne te reste plus qu'à le faire ce soir devant tout le monde, et ce sera fini !

-Merci de me rassurer, souffla Elsa en s'asseyant, j'ai vraiment hâte de passer devant trois-cent personnes. Vraiment ! »

Elles furent rejointes par Anna, Jack et Flynn, qui firent tout pour rassurer leur amie sans déranger la répétition finale. Les actes s'enchaînaient, les chants et les danses rendant le spectacle encore plus vivant. Tout était fin prêt pour le fameux spectacle de fin d'année, qui était un véritable évènement pour l'école. Elsa était vêtue d'une très jolie robe et jouait le rôle de la femme d'un banquier, qui heureusement, n'avait pas beaucoup de texte à dire. Le banquier en question n'était autre que Ken, le beau gosse de la classe de sa sœur. Assez superficiel, il était quand même plutôt sympa, et réussissait à détendre Elsa avec quelques blagues avant de monter sur scène. Celui-ci, vêtue d'une redingote vert bouteille pleine d'élégance, venait d'entrer sur scène pour la suite de l'histoire.

« Cette pièce est vraiment superbe, annonça Raiponce, assise à côté de ses deux sœurs. En plus, les décors sont vraiment magnifiques !

-Tu dis ça parce que tu en as peint une bonne partie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Jack en souriant.

-Non voyons, je n'oserai pas faire preuve d'aussi peu de modestie! »

Quelques instants plus tard, madame Gothel arriva en courant vers Flynn et Jack et les poussa sur la scène pour qu'ils aillent faire leur partie. Ces deux derniers étant absorbés par leur discussion, ils avaient fini par oublier qu'ils faisaient partie du spectacle également. Mérida et Harold, quant à eux, riaient bien de leur côté, cachés au fond des gradins. Il faut dire qu'habillés avec de tels costumes, les deux jeunes hommes avaient l'air bien ridicules : leurs rôles étant plutôt comiques, Jack et Flynn portaient des vestons respectivement rouge et jaune, accompagnés de superbes bas bien trop moulants, et de mocassins. La grande classe.

La répétition se termina une demi-heure plus tard, après deux autres danses et quelques chansons supplémentaires. Le spectacle était fignolé au détail près, et tous commençaient à ressentir le stress de la représentation. Tous les parents et autres élèves seraient présents, ce qui faisait un public assez conséquent.

Dans les coulisses, Elsa et Raiponce repartirent se changer pour pouvoir rejoindre leurs amis dehors.

« Prête pour ce soir ?

-Pas du tout, avoua Elsa. J'ai le trac.

-C'est normal, s'exclama Mégara en face d'elles. C'est toujours dur de monter sur scène devant autant de gens.

-Tu dis ça, mais tu es très à l'aise devant les gens ! fit remarquer la blonde.

-Ca, c'est l'impression que je donne. Mais je suis incapable de manger quoi que ce soit avant une représentation ! Tu sais, tout le travail d'une bonne actrice se trouve dans sa faculté à cacher son stress du public. »

Elsa réfléchit à cette phrase tout en remettant sa robe. A l'extérieur, le soleil tapait depuis plusieurs jours, et elle en avait profité pour ressortir ses tenues d'été. Tandis qu'elles descendaient par les escaliers en bois de la scène, madame Gothel et mademoiselle Toothfairy vinrent vers elles pour les féliciter, ainsi que les autres membres du groupe.

« Je suis vraiment fière de vous ! Vous avez fait du très bon travail ! s'exclama la plus jeune, ses mèches colorées bougeant dans tous les sens tandis qu'elle sautillait sur place. La représentation de ce soir sera parfaite, j'en suis certaine !

-Oui oui, bien entendu, approuva rapidement Gothel, et n'oubliez pas : rendez-vous à dix-neuf heures tapantes dans la salle ! Celui qui sera en retard aura affaire à moi ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, ils quittèrent tous la salle de théâtre pour aller manger à l'extérieur en attendant la représentation du soir. Les six amis, ainsi que Flynn et Astrid, avaient décidé de manger au McDonald's pour pouvoir arriver à l'heure, et ainsi éviter de se faire égorger par madame Gothel.

« Les gars, vous étiez vraiment ra-dieux ! » s'exclama Mérida en les prenant par les épaules.

Cette dernière étant beaucoup plus petite qu'eux, ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol tandis qu'elle s'appuyait sur ses deux amis.

« Méridaaa, bouge de là avant que je ne te fasse tomber, recommanda Jack en souriant.

-Tu n'oserais pas !

-Tu veux voir ? »

Ne préférant pas jouer à la moins maligne, elle les laissa tranquille et partit discuter avec ses copines du spectacle qui les attendait. La rouquine, quant à elle, n'avait jamais eu aucun gêne artistique : elle n'avait pas du tout l'oreille musicale, peignait avec ses mains aussi mal que si elle utilisait ses pieds, et avait la grâce d'un hippopotame lorsqu'elle essayait de danser.

Ainsi, elle était heureuse d'avoir choisi le groupe de cuisine, qui ne l'engageait en rien dans cette représentation. Pour le buffet, ils avaient simplement dû cuisiner quelques gâteaux. Cependant, puisque monsieur Gusteau connaissait le talent de celle-ci pour la cuisine, il l'avait dispensé de cette activité, et elle s'était donc occupée de la vaisselle des autres pendant deux heures complètes.

Harold, quant à lui, n'avait à s'inquiéter de rien et avait pu passer l'après-midi au calme avec Astrid, rien que tous les deux. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, il y a un peu plus de trois mois, ils filaient le parfait amour. Malgré quelques disputes et prises de tête, ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier et étaient vraiment complices tous les deux. Mérida elle-même avait fini par accepter Astrid au sein de leur groupe, en voyant à quel point son meilleur ami était heureux avec elle.

Une fois arrivés et après avoir commandé chacun leur menu, ils s'assirent autour d'une grande table au fond de la salle, discutant de la représentation qui les attendait :

« Franchement, j'ai adoré ta petite improvisation de danse, Jack ! J'ai bien cru que Gothel allait monter sur scène pour t'en coller une, s'exclama Harold.

-Au final, ça passait plutôt bien, dit Jack en y réfléchissant. Je pense que je le ferai ce soir aussi, tient !

-J'en connais un qui va encore finir collé, chantonna Raiponce en souriant.

-Tu parles ! Ils n'oseraient pas me coller durant la dernière semaine de cours, si ? »

Chacun haussa les épaules, tout en se disant intérieurement que l'administration du lycée serait bien capable de faire une petite exception pour Jack. Il détenait très probablement le meilleur palmarès du lycée lorsqu'il s'agissait d'heures de colle, en concurrence directe avec Flynn, Aladdin et Peter. Leur classe était d'ailleurs celle désignée comme étant la pire du lycée, ce qui ne les rendait pas peu fiers.

Lorsque la serveuse arriva avec leur nourriture, ils se précipitèrent chacun sur leurs sandwichs, frites et nuggets pour se remplir l'estomac avant l'heure fatidique. Elsa commençait à avoir l'estomac noué, le stress montant en elle. Elle glissa ses mains sous ses cuisses, comme elle le faisait durant ce genre de situation, pour éviter de provoquer un accident. Anna remarqua le trouble de sa jumelle et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, tout en la forçant à finir sa glace ensevelie de caramel, ce qu'elle finit par faire malgré ses réticences.

Mérida et Flynn réussirent cependant à détendre l'atmosphère en faisait le concours de celui qui réussirait à faire tenir le plus de frites entre ses dents et sa lèvre, concours qui fut remporté avec brio par le jeune homme avec un total de dix-sept. Jack fit ensuite le concours du maximum de frites dans le nez avec Harold, ce qui finit par les faire expulser du fast-food tant ils rigolaient fort. Les filles en avaient mal au ventre, et les deux garçons se plaignaient d'avoir le nez qui piquait à cause du sel.

« Vous êtes vraiment… une belle bande d'abrutis ! s'exclama Anna entre deux fous rires.

-On est une belle bande d'abrutis, tu veux dire. » la corrigea Mérida.

Sur le chemin du retour, Anna grimpa sur le dos de Jack, et Raiponce sur celui de Flynn pour une course en direction du lycée. Ils abandonnèrent après quelques mètres, essoufflés par le poids des deux jeunes filles. Ils arrivèrent comme prévu à dix-neuf heures, et furent assaillis par madame Gothel qui expédia illico presto Jack, Flynn, Elsa et Raiponce dans les vestiaires, tandis qu'elle indiquait aux autres d'aller s'asseoir dans le fond de la salle.

« J'ai tellement hâââte ! s'exclama Esméralda en sautant sur Raiponce lorsqu'elle arriva. Regarde donc cette robe, n'est-elle pas magnifique ? »

Elle tourna sur elle-même, entraînant ainsi le tissu blanc et mauve de sa robe fluide autour de ses jambes. Elle tira Raiponce en direction des vestiaires pour qu'elle essaye également sa robe, identique, mais cette fois-ci rose plutôt que mauve. Elsa, Jack et Flynn durent également se changer pour remettre leurs costumes d'époques. Elsa était légèrement trop serrée dans son corset, qui commençait à lui démanger. Elle se fit ensuite maquiller par mademoiselle Toothfairy, qui avait déjà fait quelques merveilles avec les autres élèves du spectacle.

« Tu es vraiment superbe ! s'exclama la jeune professeure en reposant ses pinceaux. Tu n'as pas trop le trac ? J'ai cru comprendre que la scène n'était pas vraiment ton point fort.

-Non, pas vraiment. » admit la jolie blonde en s'observant dans le miroir.

Et en effet, en croisant son regard dans la glace, elle se trouva vraiment jolie. Ses yeux étaient soulignés d'un trait noir et de couleurs chatoyantes, assorties aux tissus de sa robe bleue. Ses lèvres étaient roses, ses joues également, et Toothfairy lui avait fait un haut chignon très élaboré, ce qui lui donnait un air d'aristocrate. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant les deux garçons, ceux-ci ne purent s'empêcher d'exprimer leur admiration.

« Tu es vraiment superbe ! remarqua Flynn.

-Tu vas faire des jalouses, ce soir ! » fit Jack en souriant.

Elsa rougit sous ces compliments et leur adressa un timide 'merci', sentant l'anxiété monter en elle. Elle préféra s'asseoir en attendant le début de la pièce, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Derrière les lourds rideaux pourpres de la scène, la rumeur des conversations s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure que la salle se remplissait. Jack se dirigea vers son amie en la voyant taper nerveusement du pied:

« Hey, ça va aller? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Tu as été superbe, tout à l'heure. Alors tu n'as rien à craindre, tu sais.

-Tout le monde sera en train de me regarder... Il y a plus de deux cent personnes qui seront là ! Je… je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable.

-Je suis sûr que si. Ce ne sont que des gens ! Tu ne les reverras sans doute jamais ! Et puis, après tout, moi j'ai confiance en toi, alors tu vas y arriver. »

Il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et repartit, tandis qu'un léger sourire apparaissait sur le visage de la jeune fille. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur qui se serrait à l'approche de la représentation se détendit, et elle réussit enfin à mieux respirer, malgré le corset qui lui comprimait la poitrine. Sur scène, mademoiselle Toothfairy et madame Gothel faisaient la présentation de la soirée.

« Bon, quand est-ce que ça commence ? » demanda Mérida en soupirant, affalée sur son siège.

Etant des élèves de l'école, ils avaient été relégués au fond de la salle pour laisser les parents et enseignants profiter pleinement du spectacle. Harold avait son bras autour des épaules d'Astrid, et Anna regardait dans chaque recoin visible des coulisses pour tenter d'apercevoir sa sœur et ses amis.

« Arrête de parler aussi fort, Mér', ou on va encore se faire virer, remarqua Harold tout en appuyant sur sa jambe pour qu'elle cesse de taper du pied.

-Il n'empêche que c'est long. Je veux voir leur spectacle, moi ! Depuis le temps qu'ils nous en parlent… »

La régie du spectacle sembla du même avis que la jeune fille, puisqu'au même instant, les lumières s'éteignirent et la musique commença, guidée par Naveen à la guitare. La pièce de théâtre parlait d'une jeune femme de noble naissance, interprétée par Mégara, qui tombait follement amoureuse d'un riche banquier marié, qui n'était autre que Ken. Cependant, un jeune valet au service de cet homme tombe également amoureux de Mégara, ce qui créait dans la pièce une intrigue amoureuse plutôt rocambolesque.

Sur scène, Hercules arriva dans son rôle de valet transit d'amour, et déclara une longue tirade pleine de sentiments. Les décors bougeaient, les lumières s'adaptaient selon la scène, et le spectacle était grandiose. On avait du mal à croire que tout avait été réalisé par de simples élèves. Flynn et Jack, sans étonnement, jouaient les deux personnages comiques de la pièce, et leurs pitreries firent bien rire le public. Jack, comme il l'avait prévu, se permit une petite variante du texte ce qui le rendit encore plus drôle aux yeux de tous.

L'arrivée d'Elsa attira également de nombreuses admirations parmi la foule : en effet, la jeune fille était vraiment très belle dans cette robe de mousseline blanche et bleue. Les volants amples de sa robe tournaient en suivant chacun de ses mouvements, et son corset mettait en valeur sa taille de guêpe habituelle. Ses amis furent impressionnés par le calme dont elle faisait preuve :

« Allez, Elsa. Tu vas y arriver », avait murmuré Anna tandis que sa sœur récitait son texte, répondant ainsi à Ken et à son sourire charmeur.

La scène se termina, ils quittèrent tous deux les planches de bois pour laisser place à un spectacle de danse, et les quatre amis ne purent s'empêcher d'être extrêmement fiers de leur Elsa.

« Elle a fait beaucoup de progrès par rapport au début de l'année, chuchota Harold à Anna.

-Elle a moins peur d'elle-même, maintenant que nous sommes là pour elle. »

Sous les projecteurs, les filles et garçons du cours de danse effectuaient à la perfection la dernière chorégraphie du spectacle avec leurs tenues colorées. Raiponce était radieuse, avec ses longs cheveux blonds volant derrière son dos, enserrés dans une couronne de fleurs. Elle termina la danse en compagnie de Jasmine, qui la tira par le bras pour quitter la scène avant l'acte final.

Mégara était maintenant seule, au centre des projecteurs, totalement désemparée. Ken, qui s'était révélé être une formidable crapule (pour ne pas être vulgaire), l'avait laissée seule et triste après lui avoir promis son amour. Mais bien entendu, le valet Hercules, qui était toujours fou de sa personne, arriva sur scène pour une chanson absolument magnifique. Mégara réalisa de qui elle était vraiment amoureuse, et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément sous les applaudissements de la foule, et sous les larmes d'émotion d'Anna.

« Attends… t'es pas en train de pleurer là quand même ? » lui dit Mérida dans l'oreille tout en applaudissant.

Anna secoua la tête de gauche à droite tout en essuyant les larmes au coin de ses yeux. Tous les élèves ayant participé au spectacle vinrent pour saluer le public, qui applaudit de plus belle. Après une dizaine de minutes et un discours chaleureux de madame la directrice, tout le monde se dirigea vers l'extérieur pour la vente de gâteaux et de boissons.

« On les attend ou on va manger ? demanda Mérida tout en se relevant.

-On a qu'à aller voir en coulisses où ils en sont. »

Derrière les rideaux, chacun se félicitait chaleureusement pour son rôle dans la pièce. Tout le monde complimentait Cendrillon pour le travail qu'elle avait fourni, étant l'auteure de cette fabuleuse histoire.

« Tu as été superbe Elsa, la complimenta Ken. Je t'ai trouvé magnifique dans cette tenue, tu sai…

-Elsa ! Les autres nous attendent, tu viens ? »

Jack s'était déjà changé et l'attendait en compagnie de Flynn. Ken le regarda d'un air indéchiffrable, avant de lui sourire à lui et à Elsa.

« Bon, eh bien… passe une bonne soirée, ma belle. »

Et il partit en laissant une Elsa totalement confuse. La jeune fille préféra ne pas s'en occuper et partit se changer, sans voir l'expression de Jack, qui était au bord de la crise de nerf. Flynn, lui, trouva ceci plutôt amusant. Adossé contre le mur, il décida d'embêter son ami un peu plus :

« Alors, quand est-ce que tu comptes lui dire ?

-Dire quoi à qui ? demanda Jack sans comprendre.

-Ben à Elsa, rapport à ce que tu ressens pour elle.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Flynn. C'est ma meilleure amie, tu le sais très bien.

-Bien sûr que oui, ta meilleure amie…

-De quoi vous parlez ? »

Raiponce, qui avait revêtu un short beige et un débardeur bleu pour plus de confort, les regardait avec un petit sourire. Les deux garçons préférèrent se taire, et changèrent de sujet en attendant qu'Elsa revienne. Celle-ci arriva quelques secondes plus tard, vêtue d'un jean déchiré et d'un t-shirt trop grand.

Ils quittèrent les coulisses et rejoignirent les quatre autres, qui les félicitèrent avec enthousiasme. Anna serra sa sœur dans ses bras, avant de lui dire qu'elle était très fière d'elle. Elsa, qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse autant de compliments, se mit à rougir et indiqua que ce n'était pas grand-chose. Astrid, pendant ce temps, sortit des tickets bleus de son sac à main :

« Je propose que l'on aille chercher nos boissons gratuites, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

-Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? demanda Harold, étonné.

-Pendant que vous faisiez les imbéciles en arrivant, monsieur Sable tentait de distribuer ces tickets à tous les élèves. Sauf qu'en étant muet, c'est assez compliqué de se faire entendre au milieu d'autant de monde, donc j'ai récupéré les vôtres ! Tenez. »

Elle donna à chacun un bout de papier bleu et tous la remercièrent. Ils se dirigèrent vers les grandes tables où les élèves volontaires s'occupaient de distribuer boissons et parts de cake à tous les invités. Jack, Mérida, Flynn et Astrid s'étaient arrangés avec des amis de terminale pour récupérer des bières, même si leur âge le leur interdisait, tandis que les autres s'étaient contentés d'une cannette de soda. Une fois en possession de leurs rafraîchissements, ils s'éclipsèrent du bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers le parc du lycée, loin de toute cette effervescence.

Ils s'installèrent un peu plus loin, dans l'herbe tous ensemble, en attendant que leurs parents viennent les chercher. Astrid posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harold, tandis que Raiponce s'allongeait, la tête sur les jambes de Mérida et les pieds sur celles de Jack.

« Je suis exténuée, soupira la blonde. Je sens déjà les courbatures arriver !

-Fragile, rétorqua Mérida. En tout cas, c'était un super spectacle ! Vous avez tous géré ! »

Assis dans l'herbe, ils buvaient tranquillement en discutant sous le ciel nuageux. Dans une semaine, les cours prendraient fin, et chacun partirait en vacances à quelques centaines de kilomètres de la ville. De plus, ils devraient recevoir leurs bulletins de notes lundi, et certains d'entre eux (pour ne pas citer Jack et Mérida) étaient assez stressés à cette idée. Ils décidèrent donc d'oublier tout ceci et de profiter de l'instant présent, tous ensemble, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire.

Lorsque Raiponce se réveilla le lundi matin, elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever pour cette dernière semaine. Certains professeurs persistaient à faire cour malgré la chaleur étouffante de l'été qui arrivait, et elle avait peur d'avoir une mauvaise surprise devant l'appréciation de son prof de maths. Pour une fois, Elsa et Anna étaient prêtes avant elle, ce qui était un exploit en soi.

« Bien dormi ? demanda Elsa sans lever les yeux du paquet de céréales.

-Humpf. Cette semaine est déjà beaucoup trop longue, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

-C'est aujourd'hui que nous devons donner notre décision pour l'an prochain, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elsa et Raiponce relevèrent la tête en même temps : cela leur était complètement sorti de la tête. En effet, ils allaient devoir choisir entre passer une année scolaire tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, ou faire partie de la 'face cachée' de Walt Works, pour défendre les gens comme eux. Elsa prit sa tête entre ses mains, et replongea dans un débat intérieur qui durait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Madame Poppins, Jack, Raiponce, tous avaient insistés pour qu'elle rejoigne ceux dotés de pouvoirs au sein de l'école. Seulement, cela l'effrayait. Et si elle blessait quelqu'un ? Et si quelqu'un cherchait à lui faire du mal ensuite ? Et si elle perdait le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et qu'un accident arrivait ? Elle ne pouvait se le permettre.

Anna aussi ne savait que faire. Elle qui était tout à fait banale par rapport à ses amis, elle ne savait pas si elle devait faire partie de ce programme un peu spécial, ou non. Que pourrait-elle y apporter ? Elle n'était qu'Anna, une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Raiponce, quant à elle, avait pris sa décision au moment même où elle avait vu Kenaï se transformer en ours devant ses yeux. Elle voulait faire partie de tout ceci, et apporter son aide, qui serait surement très précieuse. Son pouvoir était un don, elle en était consciente. Et elle se devait de le partager et de faire le bien autour d'elle grâce à cela.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au lycée avec leurs papiers de réinscription, il y avait deux files au milieu du hall. L'une gérée par Toothfairy et Sable, l'autre par messieurs Fredricksen et Lumière. Les trois autres arrivèrent vers elles, déjà inscrits.

« Où est-ce que vous êtes allés ? demanda Anna, encore indécise.

-Au programme officiel de défense de la Magie de Walt Works ! s'exclama Harold, plutôt fier. On a même eu des badges, regardez ! »

Il sortit un petit badge vert et bleu de sa poche, tandis que Mérida se moquait de lui derrière son dos. Elsa s'éloigna un peu pour lire les pancartes qui présentaient le fameux 'programme', histoire de prendre une décision.

« Astrid devrait arriver bientôt, elle vient aussi dans le programme, expliqua Harold. Je crois qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui choisissent une année de cours normale.

-Eh bien, ça en fera une de plus avec moi. » lâcha Anna en marmonnant, espérant que personne ne l'entendrait.

Bien sûr, ce fut un échec. Ils s'exclamèrent tous en lui demandant pourquoi elle ferait cela. Elle leur ressortit ce qu'elle s'était répété des centaines de fois ces dernières semaines : qu'elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques, pas de capacités extraordinaires, et qu'elle ne servirait sûrement à rien au sein de ce programme rempli de personnes incroyables.

« Bon, alors toi tu vas m'écouter attentivement ma p'tite, ordonna Mérida de son air le plus sérieux. Non, tu n'as pas de pouvoir de ouf, tu ne peux pas jeter de la glace sur les autres ou soigner les maladies, mais tu es bien plus que cela ! Tu es notre joie de vivre à tous, c'est toi qui nous encourage toujours et qui règle les disputes stupides, c'est toi qui te lance dans des trucs incroyables juste pour essayer, parce que tu sais que tu peux dépasser tes propres limites ! Qui parmi nous s'est lancée dans l'escalade alors qu'elle avait le vertige ? Tu es une vraie battante ! Certes, tu n'as pas de pouvoirs, mais quelle importance ? Madame Poppins elle-même te l'a dit, tout le monde ici à son utilité. »

Ils approuvèrent tous le petit discours de la rouquine, qui mit les larmes aux yeux d'Anna. En y réfléchissant, elle ne pourrait passer une année sans eux, à faire quelque chose de différent. Elle respira un bon coup, embrassa Mérida sur la joue en la remerciant, et se dirigea vers la première file. Au passage, elle se tourna vers Elsa :

« Tu viens ? »

Elsa releva les yeux pour observer sa sœur, puis ses amis, et la suivit également. Jack esquissa un petit sourire de fierté en voyant ses deux amies combattre leurs aprioris ainsi que leurs peurs. Flynn les rejoignit ensuite, portant fièrement une dizaine de badges sur un bob.

« Vous aussi vous faites partie de l'élite ? Je sens que ça va être une super année ! Dites, vous n'auriez pas des badges à me filer ? »

Mérida lui donna le sien en riant, tandis qu'Harold glissait discrètement le sien dans sa poche pour ne pas avoir à le céder. L'heure du midi arriva après une matinée quelque peu longue et inutile, et lorsqu'ils se rejoignirent, ils avaient tous reçu leur bulletin.

« Je ne veux pas l'ouvrir. »

Jack n'avait rien mangé, et faisait face à l'enveloppe comme s'il s'agissait d'un gigantesque serpent venimeux, prêt à le tuer en une seconde. Quoi qu'il était plus plausible que sa mère le tue plutôt que l'enveloppe, il refusait de l'ouvrir, et ce malgré les encouragements d'Harold et d'Elsa.

« C'est facile à dire, pour vous ! Vous avez seize de moyenne !

-Seize et demi, corrigea Harold en souriant. Allez, de toute façon elle sera ouverte, alors autant que ce soit par toi plutôt que par ta mère, non ?

-Même moi j'ai réussi à avoir la moyenne sans travailler, fit Flynn après une bouchée de pâtes. Alors tu as ch'urement bien pluch' que mo' ! »

Raiponce lui donna un coup sur le bras en lui disant qu'il était dégoutant, ce qui poussa le jeune homme à se moquer d'elle et de sa note en maths. N'aimant pas qu'on la provoque, Raiponce se mit à embêter Flynn, qui finit par la mettre par terre et par s'asseoir sur elle pour qu'elle se taise.

« Tu peux arrêter de crier, Raiponce ? demanda Mérida d'un air nonchalant. Y'en a qui veulent manger tranquilles.

-Il faudrait peut-être l'aider, non ? »

Ils relevèrent tous la tête pour y voir Tadashi et Wasabi, debout à côté d'eux. Ils dirent bonjour à tout le monde, ces derniers s'arrêtant pour faire la bise à Elsa et checker Harold.

« Vous êtes toujours dispo samedi soir ? demanda Tadashi.

-Toujours ! répondit Harold avec un sourire. Faut ramener quelque chose ?

-L'avantage d'avoir un restaurant, c'est qu'on ne manque jamais de rien ! Ma tante a dit qu'elle s'occupait de tout, vous n'avez qu'à vous pointer !

-J'aime ce genre de phrases, ajouta Mérida. J'avais bien besoin d'une bonne grosse soirée !

-Mouff ouffi…

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis Raiponce ?

-Moi aussi ! »

Flynn s'était enfin décidé à se relever et à libérer sa prisonnière, qui avait le visage tout rouge à force de s'être débattue. Après quelques menaces en l'air, elle se rassit pour finir ses pâtes, tandis que les deux garçons partaient pour rejoindre leurs amis. Jack, quant à lui, avait préféré ouvrir son bulletin plutôt que de supporter la présence du jeune homme, qu'il haïssait sans vraiment avoir de raison valable. Du moins, d'après lui.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? demanda Elsa en se penchant sur son épaule.

-J'ai… 11,2. »

Flynn lui jeta une cuillère à la figure par pure vengeance, en lui criant « j'te l'avais dit ! », tandis que tous les autres le félicitait. Le jeune homme remercia son meilleur ami, qui lui avait été d'une aide précieuse pour remonter ses notes plutôt catastrophiques de français et d'histoire.

« T'inquiète, c'est normal… mais si tu veux me payer un McDo en échange de mes services, ça me va aussi ! »

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, et Jack partit à son dernier entraînement de l'année. Raiponce l'avait accompagné, et s'installa dans les gradins pour profiter du soleil. Le coach et l'équipe avaient décidé de faire autre chose que du football américain, maintenant que la saison était terminée, et après un long débat, ils finirent par faire un match de foot européen.

Le soleil tapait très fort sur le terrain, et tous transpiraient à grosses gouttes. Au bout d'une heure et demie, aucun d'entre eux n'était encore en état de courir, et Bunnymund les laissa partir, après leur avoir souhaité de bonnes vacances.

« N'oubliez pas que les sélections se feront durant la semaine de la rentrée, et je compte sur vous pour revenir, pigé ?

-Oui, coach ! »

Jack, après s'être douché rapidement et avoir enfilé un t-shirt et un short, salua toute son équipe à renforts de grandes tapes dans le dos et de poignées de main viriles. Il rejoignit ensuite Raiponce, avec qui il devait rentrer. Tous les autres étaient repartis en début d'après-midi, c'est pourquoi ils étaient les seuls à attendre leur bus.

« J'ai hâte d'être en vacances ! s'exclama la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur le bord d'un muret. Cette semaine est vraiment interminable…

-Moi aussi j'ai hâte d'y être, acquiesça son ami. Et de toute façon on ne travaille plus, alors la semaine passe plutôt vite, tu ne trouv… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Raiponce s'était arrêtée brusquement de bouger, et fixait un point droit devant elle, les sourcils froncés. Jack se retourna pour voir la cause de son trouble : sur le trottoir d'en face, un pan de fumée noire glissait à la surface de l'asphalte, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre.

« J'ai l'impression… j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ça quelque part. »fit Jack tout en réfléchissant.

Raiponce se releva et tira Jack par la main pour s'en éloigner tous les deux. Leur bus arriva et ils grimpèrent dedans, encore perturbés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir :

« Ça ne me dit vraiment rien qui vaille. »

* * *

Et oui ! Je suis de retour ! (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ehe)

Comment vous allez ? Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai rien publié, et je m'en excuse. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai passé mes épreuves, et que j'ai obtenu mon code ! (vous voyez, j'ai une bonne excuse quand même ! ^^). Et vous ? J'espère que vos épreuves se sont bien passées également, quelles qu'elles soient.

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires adorables, ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur ! Je remercie Miss Homme Enceinte 2, L. Connor, Mayacho, Nyrox13, blue, Agammemnon, Night Bloody et Angico pour leurs commentaires, ainsi que Frozen95, lune21523 et Loulou07 pour avoir suivi et/ou favorisé Walt Works.

La suite est en cours d'écriture et arrivera très vite cette fois-ci, promis !

A bientôt et encore merci pour votre soutien,

-Delenya


	24. Chapitre 24

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks. En revanche, l'histoire m'appartient.

* * *

« Ooooh, aller maman ! Les cours sont terminés, et tout le monde y va à cette soirée !

-Mérida… je ne sais pas. Je ne connais même pas ce Tadashi, qu'est-ce qui me fait croire que c'est prudent de te laisser y aller ?

-Je serai avec Harold, et tous les autres, alors rien ne peut m'arriver ! Il habite au centre-ville en plus, sa tante nous laisse son restaurant, alors il n'y a vraiment rien à craindre. »

Le débat durait depuis déjà deux semaines au sein de la famille Dunbroch, et cela commençait à s'éterniser. Fergus ne tentait même plus d'intervenir, au grand désarroi de sa fille : en effet, celle-ci savait que son père n'en avait rien à faire qu'elle aille à cette soirée. Seulement, Elinor avait l'air d'un autre avis, et rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir le lui faire changer.

« Je ne sais pas Mérida…

-Maman, fait-moi confiance un peu. Je te promets que je serai prudente ! »

Sa mère ne répondit rien. Mérida la fixait d'un air désespéré, et Fergus fit un pas vers sa femme :

« Allons… tu peux bien la laisser sortir le temps d'une soirée ? Je suis sûr qu'elle ne fera pas de bêtises, n'est-ce pas Mérida ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça à toute vitesse, hochant la tête avec un grand sourire. Sa mère soupira longuement, et décida de lui accorder son autorisation. Folle de joie, la rouquine sauta dans les bras de sa mère et remercia chaleureusement son père avant d'appeler Anna pour choisir sa tenue.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle grandit trop vite ? demanda Elinor à son mari, perdue dans ses pensées.

-Je pense que tous les enfants grandissent trop vite aux yeux de leurs parents. »

De retour dans sa chambre, Mérida ferma la porte brusquement et ouvrit son armoire, Anna au bout du fil. Celle-ci lui disait de se dépêcher, puisque la soirée commençait vers dix-neuf heures. Mérida s'attacha les cheveux et passa en revue l'intégralité de son dressing, à la recherche de vêtements potables à mettre. Elle sortit un short en jean ainsi qu'un t-shirt large à l'effigie de son groupe préféré et se changea au milieu de sa chambre. Elle décida ensuite de faire un effort et de se maquiller légèrement, puisque ses amies ne cessaient de lui dire que cela lui allait très bien. Elle appliqua donc une épaisse couche de mascara ainsi qu'un rouge à lèvres rouge, faisant ressortir sa peau pâle et sa chevelure rousse. Une fois prête, Mérida regarda l'heure sur son téléphone, et son entrain redescendit immédiatement : il n'était que seize heures trente. Maintenant, il lui restait à trouver de quoi s'occuper en attendant que Jack et Harold ne viennent la chercher.

Après un long moment d'ennui total passé à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre et à jouer avec son chat, Mérida entendit la sonnette retentir dans l'entrée. Elle récupéra un tote bag parmi sa collection et y fourra aspirine, rouge à lèvres, mascara et pull de secours, bref, de quoi survivre à n'importe quelle soirée. Elle descendit les escaliers en courant et arriva devant Jack et Harold, tous deux vêtus de jeans et de chemises à carreaux, respectivement rouge et verte.

« Waouh, vous vous êtes mis d'accord pour vous habiller pareil ? demanda Mérida, un sourcil en l'air.

-Ce n'est qu'une pure coïncidence si on a tous les deux cette chemise, expliqua Harold. En plus, on a l'air de gros hipsters, habillés comme ça.

-Il ne nous manque plus que les lunettes ! ajouta Jack en souriant. On y va, Dunbroch ?

-C'est parti ! »

Elle embrassa sa mère sur la joue et suivit les garçons dehors, en direction de la voiture de Barbara Frost. Une fois arrivés devant le Lucky Cat Coffee, ils furent impressionnés de voir que tout le monde était déjà arrivé : la moitié des élèves de seconde étaient déjà présents, entrant dans le restaurant en saluant Tadashi qui accueillait ses invités.

« Il y a déjà beaucoup trop d'êtres humains pour que j'apprécie cette soirée pleinement, commenta Mérida en descendant de voiture. Où sont les filles ?

-Juste là ! »

Au même instant, Anna sauta sur le dos de sa meilleure amie, qui eut le souffle coupé en sentant le poids de la jeune fille. Raiponce portait une combi-short blanche qui mettait en valeur sa peau dorée par le soleil, tandis qu'Elsa avait opté pour un short, tout comme Anna et Mérida. Elles saluèrent les garçons et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le café-restaurant, où la musique résonnait déjà.

« Elsa, Harold ! Salut vous tous ! s'exclama Tadashi en les voyant arriver.

-Salut !

-Allez-y entrez, j'attends que les autres invités arrivent, servez-vous des boissons, faites comme chez vous ! »

A l'intérieur, il faisait déjà très chaud : les tables avaient été rangées sur les côtés pour dégager une piste de danse, et les banquettes du restaurant étaient côtes à côtes pour que les gens puissent s'asseoir tous ensemble. La musique résonnait dans les enceintes du plafond, et plusieurs personnes avaient déjà un verre à la main, plus ou moins rempli.

« Vous voulez boire quoi ? demanda Mérida.

-Bière !

-Ice tea ! » répondirent Elsa et Harold en même temps.

Après les avoir traité de petits joueurs, Mérida se dirigea vers le bar qui était tenu par Wasabi et Éric. Elle checka les deux garçons, comme elle le faisait d'habitude, et demanda les boissons pour elle et ses amis. Tandis qu'elle patientait en observant les gens sur la piste de danse, quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle et l'interpella d'une voix rauque :

« Salut, ma jolie. Je crois pas qu'on ait été présentés ?

-Je ne crois pas avoir cet immense plaisir… à qui ai-je l'honneur ? répondit-elle ironiquement.

-Je m'appelle Gaston, et je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance. Tu sais, une fille jolie comme toi ne devrait pas rester toute seule, tu devrais te joindre à moi et à mes amis ? »

Le fameux Gaston, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et son air stupide, n'inspira qu'une profonde pitié à Mérida. Cherchant un moyen de se sortir de cette situation, elle fut sauvée juste à temps par Kenaï et Flynn, qui passaient par ici. Ce dernier passa son bras autour de l'épaule de la rouquine, et regarda Gaston avec un sourire crispé :

«Tient, Mérida ! Tu as récupéré nos boissons, super ! Elle est avec nous, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du gros lourdingue qui avait perdu de son air assuré.

-Bonne soirée, Rider.

-Toi de même ! »

Il retira son bras de l'épaule de la jeune fille, avant de murmurer quelque gros mots à l'intention du fameux Gaston. Mérida le remercia de son aide, bien qu'elle ait pu se débrouiller toute seule, selon ses dires.

« Je sais que t'es une battante, Mér, mais je ne fais pas confiance à ce mec. Rejoignons les autres, ok ? »

Il l'aida à porter les boissons jusqu'à la table où les autres étaient assis. Elle raconta sa petite mésaventure à ses amis, et Elsa fut soulagée de voir que Flynn l'avait aidée. En effet, quelques mois auparavant, elle avait entendu dire qu'il n'arrêtait pas de harceler Belle, une fille de sa classe. La pauvre avait dû en parler à la directrice tant cela devenait infernal pour elle. Harold commençait à se lever pour aller voir le harceleur en question, quand Mérida lui conseilla de rester assis et de ne rien en faire.

« La soirée vient de commencer, et on va bien s'amuser ! C'est pas ce gros lourdingue arriéré qui va m'empêcher de m'amuser ! »

Sur ce, elle ouvrit sa bière avec les dents avant de la boire cul-sec et de se diriger vers la piste de danse. Les autres étaient restés bouches bée devant cela, et après une gorgée de sa propre boisson, Jack décida de la rejoindre également. Tandis qu'ils discutaient tous ensemble, ils furent rejoints par Astrid et son amie Clochette. La jolie blonde embrassa son petit ami et le tira par le bras pour qu'ils aillent danser tous les deux. Elsa ne put s'empêcher de sourire : elle savait qu'Harold n'était pas du genre à danser, et encore moins avec autant de monde autour. Kenaï proposa à Clochette de danser avec lui, et Flynn décida donc d'emmener Raiponce, au plus grand bonheur de celle-ci. Les jumelles étaient donc les seules restantes sur le côté.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont mignons ensemble, ces deux-là ? demanda Anna en regardant Flynn et Raiponce sur la piste de danse.

-Hum, oui c'est vrai. Ils sont toujours en train de s'embêter ! remarqua sa sœur. Tu crois qu'il y aurait moyen ?

-J'en suis sûre et certaine. Je te laisse une minute, ma bière est vide, alors… »

Anna se releva, laissant ainsi sa jumelle seule à sa table, observant tous ces gens du lycée danser avec frénésie, discutant avec les autres, faisant de nouvelles connaissances… au fond de la salle se trouvaient le groupe des filles 'populaires', qui était composé en majorité du club des pom-pom girl et du club de danse. Juste à côté, Jack rigolait avec les membres de son équipe de football, et un peu plus loin, quelques garçons s'étaient organisé un concours de bras de fer, remporté haut-la-main par Hercules.

Son observation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Tadashi, qui s'assit en face d'elle, une bouteille de bière à la main :

« Tu as été abandonnée ? cria-t-il pour se faire entendre par-dessus les basses assourdissantes de la musique.

-Lâchement, oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Anna est partie se chercher à boire.

-Tu veux aller danser ? »

Cette question surprit la jeune blonde. Il est vrai qu'ils s'entendaient bien, tous les deux, et que Tadashi était un bon ami à elle. Alors, à sa grande surprise, elle accepta sans réfléchir, et se dirigea au milieu de la salle avec le jeune homme. Il était vraiment mignon, avec sa chemise et son grand sourire, Elsa ne pouvait le nier. Elle ne savait comment danser sur ce genre de musique, aussi imita-t-elle tous les gens autour d'elle, se déhanchant et bougeant ses bras autour d'elle. Tadashi ne cessait de faire n'importe quoi, ce qui la faisait mourir de rire. Elle n'arrêtait pas de foncer dans des gens, et se sentait affreusement ridicule, mais elle s'amusait. Et cela faisait un bien fou.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, Elsa fit signe à Tadashi qu'elle s'éloignait un peu pour respirer un bon coup. En effet, la foule et le fait de danser l'avait rendue rouge écarlate, et elle s'assit à sa table pour reprendre son souffle.

« Tu danses bien mieux qu'un hippopotame bourré, tu sais ! »

Elsa leva un sourcil interrogateur à cette remarque.

« C'est ce que tu m'avais dit quand tu étais venue chez moi. Pour le projet, ajouta-t-il.

-C'est vrai, je m'en souviens… j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a des siècles ! souffla-t-elle en s'adossant au siège.

-Oui, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis… maintenant, les gens se transforment en ours, et notre lycée forme des agents de la CIA aux pouvoirs magiques ! Qui l'eut cru ! »

Elsa sourit en entendant cela, et se demanda ce que son ami avait choisi de faire. Celui-ci répondit avant qu'elle n'ait eu le loisir de poser la question, et indiqua qu'il avait choisi d'aider Walt Works ainsi que ses élèves.

« Je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que toi aussi, tu as quelque chose d'extraordinaire, comme Kenaï ou ses frères. Je me trompe ? »

Elsa releva la tête, et vit que Tadashi l'observait attentivement, cherchant à voir sa réaction. Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, Jack et Anna arrivèrent tous les deux et s'assirent sur la banquette avec force.

« Ma petite Elsa, dit Anna en la regardant. Ça va toi ?

-Ouhlala… toi, tu as bu une bière de trop, je me trompe ?

-Aha… oui, peut-être. »

Elsa soupira en secouant la tête, se demandant pourquoi elle avait une sœur aussi sensible à l'alcool. En regardant à l'autre bout de la pièce, Elsa vit Aiko, vêtue d'une jolie robe jaune, seule avec un verre à la main. Elle se pencha alors vers Tadashi, avant de lui dire :

« Tu devrais l'inviter à danser. »

Tadashi écarquilla les yeux, et commença à dire qu'elle n'était que son amie, et que ce serait bizarre, et qu'il n'oserait jamais lui demander cela. En voyant le regard éloquent de la blonde, il ne put s'empêcher de réaliser qu'il en avait extrêmement envie. Il remercia alors Elsa et après avoir respiré un bon coup, il se leva vers Honey Lemon pour l'inviter à danser. Quelques secondes plus tard, par un heureux hasard, la musique changea pour laisser place à quelque chose de plus calme, et alors tout le monde s'écarta pour laisser place aux couples.

Mérida sortit de la foule et se pencha vers Elsa, avant de lui proposer d'aller danser également.

« J'en serai ravie, ma chère ! »

Elle se leva alors en riant et elles dansèrent toutes les deux, tanguant d'un pied à l'autre en se serrant fort dans leurs bras. Mérida, dans un accès d'affection (très probablement dû à la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée), déclama à Elsa à quel point c'était une bonne amie à elle et que même si elle ne le disait pas souvent, elle l'aimait beaucoup. Elsa se mit à rire avant de ramener son amie sur la banquette, n'étant plus en état de danser.

« J'ai… peut-être un peu abusé, remarqua Mérida, allongée sur le dos.

-Tu crois ? demanda Jack en se moquant d'elle. Tu veux dire que ne plus tenir debout à seulement vingt-deux heures, c'est abuser ? Je n'en crois pas un mot ! »

Mérida tenta de lui donner un coup de poing dans l'épaule mais le rata de quelques centimètres, se tapant la main dans la table au passage. Après mûre réflexion, elle décida de monter dans la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller le visage et prendre un médicament pour sa tête. Elle monta les escaliers prudemment, évitant au passage un couple inconnu en train de se lécher le visage, et se dirigea vers la fameuse salle de bain.

Seulement, en ouvrant la porte, elle vit que deux personnes occupaient déjà le lavabo, s'embrassant passionnément et de façon un peu trop 'collés-serrés' à son goût. Mérida voulut refermer la porte discrètement, mais s'arrêta brusquement en voyant un visage familier se retourner vers elle :

« Mérida ? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Astrid, gênée, descendit du lavabo après avoir retiré ses mains des épaules d'Harold. Celle-ci se tint en retrait, le visage rougi. Harold lui-même semblait mal à l'aise, mais cela n'empêcha pas Mérida de rire à pleine gorge.

« Ah ah ah !… ahhh, il s'en passe des choses ce soir ! Pas de bêtises les enfants, hein ! »

Elle referma la porte et redescendit les escaliers, oubliant ainsi ce qui l'avait poussée à monter à l'étage en premier lieu. Son fou rire lui avait redonné des forces, et elle se dirigea donc vers Anna pour continuer de danser sur une chanson espagnole à laquelle elle ne comprenait rien.

Harold, quant à lui, avait encore les traces de sa gêne sur ses joues, qui avaient gardé leur teinte écrevisse. Astrid, remise de sa surprise, s'était mise à rire doucement et à rassurer son petit ami :

« Allez… on ne faisait rien de mal, on ne faisait que s'embrasser !

-Mais quand même… Mérida est ma meilleure amie depuis qu'on a quoi, trois ans ? expliqua-t-il.

-Oublie ça et embrasse-moi plutôt. »

Astrid le regardait avec un grand sourire, et Harold ne put résister à son regard charmeur. Il posa ses mains autour de sa taille, la serrant contre lui comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais la lâcher, et ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, encore et encore.

En bas, la fête battait son plein : tout le monde dansait et chantait à tue-tête sur des chansons diverses et variées, profitant de ces instants en compagnie d'amis ou de nouvelles connaissances. Mérida et Raiponce faisaient un slow sur une chanson de Sia, ce qui ne correspondait pas trop à l'ambiance, tandis qu'Anna et Elsa dansaient et discutaient en compagnie de Jane, Belle et Ariel.

Totalement exténuées, elles sortirent quelques instants pour profiter de l'air frais de la nuit. Quelques voitures passaient de temps à autre, tandis que certains invités discutaient, cigarette et verre à la main. Après avoir papoté quelques instants avec Flynn et Naveen, elles partirent dans une rue adjacente pour s'asseoir sur un banc, en face du cinéma. Jane s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les jambes d'Ariel, qui chantait à voix basse.

« C'est vraiment une super soirée, hein ? demanda Belle en s'asseyant.

-C'est clair ! Tadashi a géré sur ce coup-là ! approuva Elsa.

-D'ailleurs, lui et Honey étaient en train de danser tout à l'heure, fit remarquer Jane en se redressant. Les filles, vous me devrez bientôt dix euros !

-Comment ça ? demanda Anna, intriguée.

-On a fait un pari en début d'année avec Ariel et Belle, comme quoi Tadashi et Honey Lemon finiraient par sortir ensemble. C'était couru d'avance ! »

Ariel leur parla ensuite d'Eric, ce garçon qui lui plaisait tant mais qu'elle n'osait pas aborder. Pourtant, ils discutaient de temps en temps, sur le chemin vers leur cours de natation ou entre deux heures de cours, mais elle avait peur de l'approcher plus que cela, et qu'il se détourne d'elle. Anna et Jane lui dirent de ne pas avoir peur et d'essayer d'aller lui parler, étant donné qu'il se trouvait également à la soirée :

« Je n'oserai jamais, imaginez qu'il me repousse, ou que je le dérange ? fit-elle en hésitant. Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Belle se releva du banc, prit le bras de son amie et la tira jusqu'au café-restaurant, malgré les réticences de la jolie rousse. Les trois autres les suivirent, ayant hâte de voir comment cela allait se dérouler. Une fois à l'intérieur, Belle repéra le fameux jeune homme en pleine discussion avec les garçons de sa classe, et continua de pousser Ariel qui refusait toujours d'avancer. Malheureusement, celle-ci trébucha et atterrit en plein sur sa cible, pour son plus grand désespoir.

Ses amies reculèrent pour observer de loin comment la situation allait évoluer : Eric l'avait aidée à se relever, tandis qu'elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux avec angoisse. Elle s'excusa en bafouillant et il lui dit quelque chose qui la fit rire, au bonheur des quatre autres filles.

«Agent Porter, c'est une réussite ! » s'exclama Belle en tapant dans la main de Jane.

Elles se dirigèrent vers une table vide et continuèrent de discuter, essayant de se faire entendre parmi tout ce bruit. Jane et Anna partirent sur la piste de danse et furent remplacées par Wasabi et Gogo, qui ramenèrent avec eux une gigantesque pizza au fromage.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, je commençais à avoir un petit creux ! fit Elsa en se servant une part dégoulinante de fromage fondu.

-Les pizzas des Hamada sont un véritable délice, la prévint Gogo. D'ailleurs, où est-il celui-là ? »

Elsa raconta alors qu'il était parti danser avec Honey Lemon il y a quelques temps, et qu'elle ne l'avait pas recroisé depuis. Gogo avait un petit sourire narquois, et attendait avec impatience que ses deux meilleurs amis reviennent pour les charrier un peu. Grignotant sa pizza avec appétit, le regard d'Elsa fut attiré par quelque chose sur sa gauche : près du comptoir, Jack était assis en compagnie de Paula, magnifique dans sa jolie robe rouge. Celle-ci riait à gorge déployée tandis que Jack affichait un grand sourire, ce qui déclencha une réaction inattendue chez Elsa.

Elle qui souhaitait rester naturelle face à cela, elle se mit à s'étouffer avec une bouchée de pizza et commença à tousser en crachant ses poumons. Wasabi lui tapait gentiment dans le dos pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, et après un grand verre d'eau, elle finit par se calmer.

« C'est moi qui te fait autant d'effet ? »

Mérida était enfin réapparue, et s'assit à côté de son amie avant de finir son verre d'une seule traite. Alors qu'Elsa allait réprimander son amie et lui recommander d'arrêter de boire, Mérida la stoppa net et lui indiqua que ce n'était que du coca, ayant beaucoup trop mal au crâne pour continuer à boire des boissons alcoolisées.

« Où sont les autres ? demanda la rouquine.

-Anna est partie danser avec Jane, Jack a l'air occupé par là-bas, et je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvent Harold et Raiponce…

-Oooh je sais où est Harold, il est entre de bonnes mains, fit-elle en pouffant de rire. Qui est cette blondasse avec Frostounet ?

-Une fille de sa classe, expliqua Elsa en restant neutre. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, visiblement.

-Oui, je crois bien qu'il a un faible pour les blondes. »

Elsa croisa alors le regard de son amie, qui la regardait de façon espiègle. La blonde en question leva les yeux au ciel et allait se lever pour danser un peu, quand elle heurta quelque chose de plutôt massif :

« Tient, quand on parle du loup ! s'exclama Mérida.

-Excuse-moi Jack, euh… il faut que, euh…

-Tu viens danser ? »

Cela surprit la jeune fille plus que n'importe quelle autre phrase qu'il aurait pu dire. Une fois après avoir assimilé l'information, il lui vint plusieurs réponses à l'esprit : une pique à son intention par rapport à Paula. Un refus net et catégorique. Et après s'être traitée intérieurement d'imbécile, elle lui sourit et hocha la tête, avant de se diriger vers le centre de la salle avec son ami.

Dans les enceintes résonnait une chanson de Bruno Mars, dont le volume était décuplé par la foule en train de chanter. Elsa ne savait toujours pas danser. Jack non plus, d'ailleurs. Ils se mirent donc à bouger n'importe comment, imitant encore une fois les autres personnes autour d'eux. Le jeune homme, dont les cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, lui prit la main pour la faire tourner sur elle-même. Elsa lui sourit et lui fit faire la même chose en riant. Etant beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, il dut se baisser pour passer sous son bras. Ils continuèrent de danser ainsi, les chansons s'enchaînant.

Dans sa tête, Jack n'aurait jamais pu se sentir mieux qu'à cet instant précis. Il la trouvait absolument magnifique, ce soir-là… encore plus que d'habitude. Pour une fois, ses longs cheveux tombaient librement dans son dos, et elle portait un rouge à lèvres carmin qui mettait en valeur la pâleur de sa peau. Et elle souriait. Elle lui souriait, à lui.

Après une autre chanson d'Imagine Dragons dont ils hurlèrent les paroles en riant, le rythme ralentit et laissa place à un slow. En entendant cela, Elsa se tourna vers le DJ, où elle vit Raiponce lui faire un petit sourire.

« M'accorderais-tu cette danse, princesse ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Jack, fit Elsa en souriant avant de baisser les yeux. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi ? »

Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur, et inquiet. Et dans sa main, il sentit celle d'Elsa trembler et devenir glacée. Elle s'excusa alors et quitta la piste de danse en direction de la sortie. Jack l'appela et tenta de la rattraper, mais en fut empêché par la foule lui bloquant le passage. Après avoir bousculé quelques personnes et s'être pris plusieurs insultes, il arriva enfin à la porte et sortit précipitamment pour la rejoindre.

Elsa était adossée contre le mur du restaurant, respirant lentement pour tenter de calmer ses tremblements. Raiponce était déjà auprès d'elle, ayant fait le tour pour la rejoindre plus rapidement.

« Elsa ? »

Jack s'approcha de son amie. Celle-ci s'excusa à voix basse, les paupières closes. Elle glissa le long du mur et s'assit par terre, les mains toujours aussi tremblantes. Raiponce se décala pour laisser de la place à Jack, qui s'agenouilla auprès de la blonde. Il lui prit la main, et alors qu'elle essayait de se dégager, il fit apparaître quelques flocons juste au-dessus de sa paume. Elle les observa de son regard de glace, les yeux humides, et regarda ensuite Jack droit dans les yeux :

« Vas-y. Concentre-toi, et contrôle ces flocons. Fais-en ce que tu veux. »

Elsa soupira profondément et voulut lui dire de s'en aller, mais décida d'essayer. Dans le pire des cas, la ville subirait une tempête de neige en plein mois de juin, de quoi mettre un peu de piment dans les vacances de tous les habitants. En regardant ces petits flocons flotter juste au-dessus de sa main froide, elle les imagina se figer, suspendus dans l'air comme des étoiles. Dans sa tête, elle tenta de toutes ses forces de les voir totalement immobiles. Elle sentit sa magie couler le long de ses articulations, bouger à travers son corps comme le faisait son sang à travers ses muscles, et monter jusqu'à ces flocons pour les immobiliser, comme elle le souhaitait.

A cet instant précis, un sourire illumina son visage, tandis que les yeux de Raiponce et de Jack pétillaient de fierté. Sa concentration s'étant relâchée, les flocons tombèrent sur la peau de sa main, fondant doucement à son contact. Ses deux amis savaient bien qu'il ne s'agissait que de quelques flocons, mais au fur et à mesure, Elsa serait tout à fait capable de contrôler des milliers et des milliers de flocons de neige ou de glace, tout comme elle l'avait fait dans le lac.

Raiponce tendit sa main à sa cousine, et l'aida à se relever pour retourner à l'intérieur. Seulement, au bout de la rue, Flynn, Astrid, Harold et Anna les attendaient déjà, encore abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

« Ça, commença Astrid, c'était vraiment super cool.

-Je savais que vous aviez des pouvoirs tous les deux, mais pas que vous étiez si cool que ça ! s'exclama Flynn, impressionné. Attendez que tout le monde le sache, ils vont être sur le cul !

-Non, Flynn… personne ne doit savoir, pour le moment. S'il te plaît. »

Ce n'était pas Elsa qui le lui avait demandé, mais Jack. La jeune fille en fut soulagée, et lui sourit avec reconnaissance pour cette intervention. Flynn et Astrid jurèrent de ne rien dire pour le moment, mais continuèrent de leur adresser à quel point ils étaient impressionnés. Après quelques instants, Elsa remarqua quelque chose :

« Où est Mérida ? »

Il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une minute pour la trouver : après avoir franchi le seuil du restaurant, ils virent qu'une table avait été apportée au centre de la pièce et que la musique était arrêtée. Mérida, qui avait évacué quelques bières de son organisme, faisait maintenant un bras de fer avec Adam, acclamés par tous les autres invités.

« C'est moi ou le bras d'Adam fait la taille de la tête de Mérida ? demanda Astrid, peu rassurée.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, fit Harold, bras croisés. Elle n'est pas du genre à perdre ce genre de défi. »

Ils s'approchèrent de la table, et les filles commencèrent à l'acclamer, ce qui fit sourire la rousse. Celle-ci mit sa main dans cette d'Adam, le coude fermement ancré sur le bois de la table, et après le décompte de Tadashi, ils se mirent à pousser de toutes leurs forces.

Adam eut une réaction de surprise en voyant que la rouquine avait pas mal de muscles. Lui qui s'attendait à gagner facilement, comme les trois fois précédentes, il dut forcer un petit peu plus. Alors qu'il reprenait le dessus, Mérida décida d'y aller à fond, et profita de l'effet de surprise pour étaler le bras d'Adam contre la table, à sa plus grande fierté. Tout le monde se mit à hurler tandis qu'Adam recevait les moqueries de ses amis. Le jeune homme félicita son adversaire victorieuse, et retourna sur le côté, tandis qu'Hercules s'avançait vers la jeune fille.

« Oula… fit Elsa dans un souffle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Flynn en observant la scène.

-Elle n'a aucune chance contre lui. »

En effet, Hercules avait l'air de s'ennuyer tandis que Mérida mettait toute sa force pour abattre ce bras récalcitrant. Avec un sourire, le jeune homme mit un peu plus de force et plaqua le bras de Mérida sur la table, ce qui provoqua des réactions déchaînées de la foule. Mérida se releva, dépitée, et salua son adversaire avant de retourner vers ses amis.

« Mon honneur est bafoué… moi, femme forte et indépendante, me suis fait battre par un homme. Quelle déception.

-Pauvre petite Mérida, en effet, fit Jack en la prenant par l'épaule. En tout cas, tu as battu Adam à plate couture ! C'était magistral ! »

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu de la foule tous ensemble et s'assirent sur les banquettes, exténués par cette soirée. La musique avait repris, et quelques personnes étaient retournées danser. Raiponce regarda sa montre et vit qu'à force de parler et de danser, il était déjà une heure du matin passée.

« Papa ne devrait pas tarder, dit-elle aux autres. Harold, tu dors où alors ?

-Mon père rentre de l'aéroport dans la nuit, il devrait venir nous récupérer Astrid et moi, ne t'en fais pas pour nous. »

Jack et Mérida se lancèrent un regard entendu, sourire aux lèvres. A cet instant, Astrid posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami, tandis que celui-ci levait les yeux au ciel à l'adresse de ses meilleurs amis. Une bonne partie des invités était déjà repartie, ils décidèrent donc d'aider Tadashi et son groupe d'amis à ranger la grande salle.

« Merci pour cette soirée Tadashi, dit Elsa en replaçant quelques chaises. C'était vraiment super !

-Je suis d'accord ! approuva Mérida, une chaise sur chaque épaule. Tu devrais en organiser plus souvent.

-Eh bien, merci les filles ! Content que ça vous ai plu ! »

Après avoir remis la pièce en ordre, les derniers survivants s'assirent autour d'une table et par terre et discutaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire de leurs vacances : certains partaient à l'autre bout du monde, d'autres avaient prévu de travailler un peu, ou de rester ici toutes les vacances.

Elsa, Anna, Mérida, Raiponce et Jack repartirent peu après, serrés sur la banquette arrière de la voiture d'Edward Corona. Il ne restait plus que Tadashi, Gogo, Harold et Astrid dans la salle, puisque Honey, Wasabi et Fred s'étaient endormis sur le canapé du haut.

« J'espère qu'on se reverra pendant les vacances ! dit Tadashi à l'adresse du jeune homme.

-Je ne pense pas être très présent, mais il faudra qu'on essaye, oui ! On s'organisera un cinéma, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

Ils approuvèrent tous et continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, submergés par la fatigue. Vers trois heures et demie, Stoïck se pointa à la porte du restaurant, et Astrid et Harold rentrèrent enfin pour se reposer.

Une fois arrivés à la maison, le père d'Harold partit se coucher immédiatement, terrassé par une 'affreuse migraine'. Le couple monta dans la chambre d'Harold, et ce dernier se mit à réfléchir à quelque chose :

« Tu veux peut-être que j'aille dormir ailleurs ? Je peux te laisser mon lit et aller sur le cana… »

Elle lui coupa la parole en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes, les yeux tombant de fatigue.

« Vient dormir, Harold... »

Astrid s'allongea, totalement exténuée, et se glissa sous la couverture. Harold, trop fatigué pour se changer, s'allongea auprès de sa petite amie et passa ses bras autour d'elle, le nez enfoui dans sa chevelure blonde. Il sentit son souffle devenir plus régulier et son corps devenir lourd, et lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle s'était endormie, il murmura ces mots qu'il aurait aimé lui répéter à longueur de journée :

« Je t'aime. »

* * *

Fini ! (et dans les temps, en plus.)

J'avais envie de finir ce chapitre sur une petite note mignonne, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! La suite devrait devenir plus mouvementée, alors accrochez-vous bien.

J'aimerais remercier Miss Homme Enceinte 2, fimolobo et Night Bloody pour leurs commentaires, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

A bientôt pour la suite, en espérant que vous passez de bonnes vacances!

- _Delenya_


	25. Chapitre 25

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent aux studios d'animation Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks. En revanche, l'histoire m'appartient. Merci de ne pas plagier.

* * *

Au-dessus de la ville, le soleil achevait sa descente vers l'horizon, baignant le ciel de lueurs roses orangées. Une légère brise venait caresser les feuilles des arbres, et le calme régnait dans les rues désertes de la ville. Les gens partaient en vacances, vers de destinations nouvelles, et délaissaient ainsi leurs petites vies paisibles au profit de la plage ou de la montagne.

Seulement, au sommet de la colline qui surplombait la ville, une femme dont la vie n'était pas si tranquille observait ce calme, dans l'attente de quelque chose… ou plutôt de quelqu'un. Derrière cette femme, un homme sortit de l'ombre et regarda dans la même direction qu'elle, avant de prendre la parole de sa voix grave :

« Comment pouvez-vous être sûre qu'il se montrera ?

-Je le sens, annonça-t-elle. Il a perpétré plusieurs attaques contre nos anciens élèves, et les nouveaux sont en danger également. Il viendra. »

L'homme fit une moue peu convaincue. Cependant, sa patronne avait montré au fil des années qu'elle avait très rarement tort, il laissa donc planer le bénéfice du doute. Et en effet, après quelques instants de silence et d'observation attentive, une masse noire se détacha en surgissant à l'orée des bois, se dirigeant silencieusement vers les maisons.

« Monsieur Jafar, rejoignez-moi en bas. »

Sur ces mots, Mary Poppins sortit son parapluie et le déploya, avant de sauter de la colline vers un vide plutôt effrayant. Cela faisait toujours un peu peur à son adjoint, de la voir voler ainsi à l'aide de cette chose qui semblait si fragile.

Après avoir réprimé un frisson à la vue de l'altitude, il frappa le sol avec son bâton de marche, qui se transforma alors en sceptre d'or à tête de serpent. Après avoir vérifié qu'aucun promeneur tardif ne passait par là, il frappa le sol une seconde fois avant de se changer en oiseau, et de suivre madame Poppins vers ce nouveau danger qui les attendait.

* * *

« Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça ?

-FAIS-MOI CONFIANCE ! »

A l'autre bout du champ, Raiponce s'était mise debout sur un ballot de paille et devait crier pour se faire entendre. Les trois jeunes filles, ainsi que leurs parents, étaient partis il y a une semaine dans une grande maison de campagne, éloignée de toute forme de civilisation. Etant perdues au milieu de nul part, la blonde avait insisté pour entraîner sa cousine à se servir de sa magie, quand bien même celle-ci n'en avait aucune envie.

« Raiponce, tu ne veux pas qu'on se regarde une série, plutôt ? Ou qu'on fasse un Scrabble ? Qu'on aille faire du cheval ? N'importe quoi sauf ça ? supplia Elsa.

-Non, rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Je veux que tu fasses geler ce ballon, c'est clair ? »

Elsa soupira et se mit à trépigner sur place. Elle pourrait très bien s'asseoir par terre pour refuser de le faire, mais elle allait se piquer les cuisses avec les restes de paille qui trainaient au sol. Après avoir effectué un décompte, Raiponce jeta le ballon le plus haut possible et de toutes ses forces, et Elsa tenta de concentrer sa magie pour la projeter vers la balle. Seulement, son tir de glace partit comme une bombe et passa à un bon mètre du ballon, qui termina sa course droit sur la tête d'Anna :

« Non mais ça va pas ?! s'exclama-t-elle, irritée. Apprenez à viser, toutes les deux ! »

Raiponce était pliée en deux, et même Elsa n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire. Elle courut vers sa sœur pour lui laisser un bisou sur le front, mais Anna la poussa en se plaignant pour retourner à sa lecture plus rapidement. La blonde récupéra le ballon et se rapprocha de Raiponce, avant de lui dire :

« Ça ne sert à rien, je n'arrive même pas à viser. Et puis, imagine que je gèle tout ce champ, alors…

-On aura une super patinoire pour les vacances, au moins ! s'exclama Raiponce en récupérant son cobaye. Replace-toi, on y retourne ! »

Elsa lui jeta un regard désespéré, mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci passa toute l'heure qui suivit à jeter la balle de volley en l'air (en veillant à ne plus viser Anna) et à courir dans le champ pour aller la récupérer. Elsa, quant à elle, tentait de se concentrer au maximum pour ne pas viser ses sœurs, et surtout pour contrôler la force de sa magie.

Alors que le soleil s'abaissait vers l'horizon, Anna se releva pour rentrer dans leur maison de campagne, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du champ. Elle allait appeler les deux autres filles, quand elle fut interrompue par un cri de la part de Raiponce :

« BRAVO ! TU L'AS EU ! »

Elsa, fatiguée par l'effort qu'elle avait dû fournir en cherchant à contrôler sa magie, avait les joues extrêmement rouges et le souffle court. Cependant, quand Raiponce arriva près de son ballon, elle eut une expression absolument dépitée. Elsa et Anna ne tardèrent pas à comprendre pourquoi lorsqu'elles virent l'état de la balle, calcinée par les cristaux de glace:

« Tu as totalement explosé mon ballon » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

* * *

« Non, non, non et non, il en est hors de question ! »

Mérida hurlait depuis déjà un bon quart d'heure, totalement furieuse. Elle qui avait le sang chaud, elle n'avait jamais été aussi énervée qu'à cet instant précis. Sa mère, assise sur le canapé, avait la tête entre les mains et semblait attendre un miracle pour se sortir de cette situation. Son père, quant à lui, faisait les cent pas, tandis que la grand-mère de la jeune fille la regardait, inflexible, genoux croisés sur son fauteuil.

« C'est une tradition ancestrale Mérida, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix calme. Tu es l'aînée, et tu te dois de l'honorer.

-Mais on est au vingt-et-unième siècle ! Vous vous fichez de qui, là ? Un mariage ?! J'ai même pas seize ans ! »

Celle-ci, totalement furibonde, avait le visage d'une teinte équivalente à celle de sa crinière rousse. Lorsque sa grand-mère lui avait annoncé cela, elle s'était retenue de s'étouffer dans son verre d'eau, même si dorénavant la perspective d'une mort par étouffement lui semblait préférable à sa situation.

« Les Dunbroch, les Dingwall, les Macintosh et les MacGuffin ont toujours été des familles très respectables et très liées, en Ecosse. La tradition veut que si l'aîné d'une des familles est une femme, elle se doit d'épouser l'héritier mâle d'une autre des familles. En l'occurrence, ajouta sa grand-mère, tu as la chance d'avoir le choix entre trois beaux jeunes hommes.

-Oooh, oui ! Quelle chance, en effet ! s'exclama Mérida ironiquement. Mais vous vous rendez compte de ces conneries ?

-Mérida, ton vocabulaire, réussit à sortir sa mère à voix basse. Et cesse de t'énerver.

-Que je cesse de m'énerver ? répéta-t-elle. Je préfère vous prévenir, je REFUSE catégoriquement ce mariage, peu importe les conséquences. »

Sur ce, elle releva la tête d'un air fier et quitta la pièce, sans oublier de claquer la porte derrière elle. Une fois dehors, elle vit ses trois petits frères couchés par terre qui essayaient de comprendre de quoi parlait cette conversation, et qui lui adressèrent un regard interrogateur à son arrivée. La rouquine leur jeta un regard mauvais et passa son chemin avant de quitter le domaine familial, déterminée à s'en éloigner le plus possible.

Elle courut vers les bois, ignorant son père qui criait son nom à la porte, et se précipita sous le calme des arbres, frappant de toutes ses forces dans les pierres qu'elle trouvait par terre. Après s'être broyé quelques orteils, elle grimpa à un arbre dont les branches basses lui permettaient une ascension plus aisée. Une fois assez haute à son goût, elle s'assit sur le bord d'une branche et prit une profonde inspiration, avant de hurler toute la colère qu'elle avait en elle.

Une fois à bout de force et de voix, elle s'adossa contre le tronc de l'arbre et essaya de se calmer, des larmes de fureur montant au coin de ses yeux. Ayant retrouvé un semblant de maîtrise de soi, elle décida d'appeler la première personne à qui elle pensa.

Raiponce répondit après la deuxième sonnerie, et Mérida lui raconta rapidement de quoi il était question :

« Raiponce ! Heureusement que tu es là… j'ai un problème, un énorme problème. Tu te rappelles du fait que ma grand-mère est très portée sur les traditions de nos ancêtres et toutes ces imbécillités ? Figure-toi que le dîner se passait de façon relativement calme, pour une fois, et que je commençais à trouver ça bizarre. Alors quand ma grand-mère a pris la parole pour m'annoncer qu'elle voulait me faire épouser le fils d'un ami écossais, j'ai failli m'étouffer dans mon gigot de sanglier… oui, un mariage oui… non, ce n'est pas une blague, Punzie. Tu sais que ma grand-mère ne connaît pas la notion d'humour. Non, je n'en sais rien… ils veulent me présenter à trois « enfants du pays très gentils et respectables », mon œil oui ! Sans doute de gros campagnards stupides… j'ai envie de partir très loin d'ici et de ne jamais revenir… ils ne se rendent même pas compte du siècle auquel on est ? Ils pensent vraiment qu'un mariage arrangé à l'âge de seize peut me faire plaisir ? Sans rire ! Bref, sur ce je vais devoir te laisser… oui, je ferai attention à moi, promis… oui je te tiendrai au courant de tout, ne t'inquiète pas. Profite-bien avec Elsa et Anna, bisous vous trois. »

Une fois son appel terminé, Mérida rangea son téléphone dans sa poche de jean en prenant toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas le laisser tomber. Une chute de cette hauteur serait très probablement fatale à son appareil, et elle n'avait pas besoin de ce désagrément supplémentaire : sa vie actuelle craignait déjà bien assez comme ça.

Après être redescendue de son arbre, elle repartit plus loin dans la gigantesque forêt qui entourait le jardin de la maison. Les arbres faisaient bruisser leurs feuilles à travers le vent, et la sérénité qui régnait faisait un bien fou aux nerfs de la jeune fille. Une fois près de la rivière, elle s'assit sur la rive, et retira ses chaussures pour y laisser traîner ses pieds, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Mérida passa l'après-midi en forêt, à suivre le courant, et à observer la nature autour d'elle. Elle ne profitait jamais assez de ce qui l'entourait, et ces moments qu'elle passait seule étaient toujours très reposants. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis une bonne heure, et son téléphone était rempli de messages et d'appels manqués de ses parents, lorsqu'elle décida de retourner à la maison.

S'approchant des baies vitrées du salon, elle regarda à l'intérieur pour vérifier que sa grand-mère et ses parents étaient couchés. Elle n'avait aucune envie de subir une autre confrontation à une heure pareille. Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte de derrière en évitant de la faire grincer et alluma la lampe de son téléphone, avant de tomber nez à nez avec son père.

« Mérida ! Enfin ! »

Celui-ci se leva de sa chaise et se précipita sur sa fille avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Après s'être dégagée délicatement, Fergus demanda à Mérida où est-ce qu'elle était passée durant tout l'après-midi.

« J'étais juste dehors, papa, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle. Je me promenais, et j'essayais d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ce midi.

-Assieds-toi une seconde, je t'en prie. »

Après un soupir, la jeune fille s'assit à table en face de son père. Elle savait qu'avec lui, il y avait toujours une possibilité de négocier, et dans le cas présent, elle en avait cruellement besoin.

« Laisse-moi parler, je t'en prie, demanda-t-il calmement. Je te comprends parfaitement, crois-moi. Tu sais que ta mère et moi on a dû faire face à cela également, et finalement, tout s'est bien passé ! Je ne veux pas aller contre tes décisions tu sais, mais peut-être que tu pourrais, je ne sais pas… rencontrer ces garçons ? Au moins pour voir ?

-Papa… je n'ai aucune envie de les rencontrer, et encore moins… d'en épouser un ! Je suis une ado qui vit en 2017 et vous me parlez de mariage, quelle horreur ! Je ne veux pas me marier, ni aujourd'hui ni jamais, et encore moins avec un inconnu.

-Tu dis cela parce que tu es jeune, fit Fergus, tu changeras d'avis plus tard…

-Non, je dis cela parce que c'est ce que je souhaite, affirma-t-elle. Pourquoi faudrait-il que j'épouse quelqu'un ? Je suis suffisamment forte pour me débrouiller par moi-même, pas la peine de me coltiner un imbécile pour le restant de mes jours. Et quitte à m'en coltiner un, je préfère le choisir par moi-même, quand j'en aurai envie. »

Fergus observa sa petite fille, qui avait tellement grandie sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. En replaçant une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille, il remarqua à quel point elle ressemblait à sa mère, au fond. Après une longue réflexion, il reprit la parole :

« Très bien… j'essaierai d'en reparler avec ta grand-mère. Mais promets-moi de ne pas trop t'énerver contre elle, tu sais comment elle peut être dans ses mauvais jours. Et si tu dois les rencontrer, montre à ces jeunes gens qui fait la loi chez les Dunbroch. »

Mérida sourit en entendant cela et remercia son père. Elle le serra ensuite dans ses bras, avant de monter se coucher. La journée avait été longue, et les suivantes promettaient de l'être encore plus.

Et comme elle s'y attendait, les semaines qui suivirent furent bien pires que la première. Mérida tenta de suivre les conseils de son père, et fit preuve d'une gentillesse inhabituelle avec tous les membres de sa famille : elle aidait sa grand-mère à préparer les repas, faisait du jardinage avec Elinor et jouait même quelquefois avec ses petits frères, même si cela était éprouvant. En faisant cela, elle espérait que quelqu'un ait pitié d'elle et annule toute sorte d'union entre elle et l'un des fils de ces familles.

Seulement, cela n'eut pour seul effet que de la fatiguer profondément. Ses journées semblaient interminables, et lorsque sa grand-mère lui annonça au cours d'un repas qu'elle passerait toute la journée du lendemain avec les trois 'héritiers', Mérida crut qu'elle allait retomber dans une colère incontrôlable. Cependant, elle réussit à canaliser son énervement, et après avoir demandé à sortir de table, elle monta dans sa chambre pour dormir. Elle allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de sang-froid pour la rencontre qui l'attendait.

Vers neuf heures du matin, alors que Mérida se dirigeait cheveux en bataille et t-shirt trop grand vers son bol de Miel Pops bien mérité, qu'elle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit trois gaillards attablés au comptoir de la cuisine, la fixant avec des yeux de merlan frits. Après une seconde de réflexion et un regard de haine vers sa famille et ces trois inconnus, elle se souvint qu'elle ne portait qu'une culotte sous son t-shirt, et courut en direction inverse pour enfiler quelque chose de plus visible.

 _Super_ , pensa-t-elle. _Cette journée commence tellement bien…_

Ne souhaitant pas plaire aux mâles qui l'attendaient en bas, elle enfila un jean troué ainsi qu'un t-shirt noir trop large. Après avoir passé sa main dans ses boucles pour les démêler un peu, elle redescendit en essayant cette fois-ci de sourire. D'un sourire hypocrite, bien évidemment, mais quel choix avait-elle ?

« Tient, te voilà enfin, soupira sa grand-mère. Tu aurais pu faire un effort pour t'habiller convenablement. Mérida, je te présente les fils de nos grandes familles écossaises : Wee Dingwall, Duncan Macguffin et Kyle Macintosh. Ton pique-nique est prêt, et Angus t'attend.

-Un pique-nique ? Angus ? répéta-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

-Ta grand-mère nous a expliqué que tu aimais l'équitation, alors nous avons décidé d'aller nous promener toute la journée. » expliqua le fameux Macintosh.

Après avoir fait une remarque comme quoi elle était heureuse que son avis soit pris en compte quant à la sortie du jour, elle dévisagea les trois jeunes hommes qui lui faisaient face : Dingwall était plutôt petit, chétif, et respirait la bouche ouverte, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un imbécile. Macguffin, avec sa carrure de rugbyman et sa tête parsemée de cheveux blonds, semblait ne pas savoir comment agir et se tenait en retrait, totalement silencieux. Enfin, Macintosh avait un visage fin, de longues boucles brunes, et portait une veste en cuir sur un t-shirt AC/DC. Celui-ci aurait presque pu plaire à la jeune fille s'il n'affichait pas un regard fier et suffisant.

Celle-ci décida de s'amuser un peu, et sourit de toutes ses dents à ces messieurs, avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur pour récupérer Angus. Une fois après avoir sellé son animal, elle récupéra son sac à dos ainsi que son arc : quitte à aller se promener toute la journée, elle pourrait en profiter pour s'entraîner.

« Alors, où allons-nous ? demanda-t-elle aux trois autres.

-Vers les falaises, au-dessus de la mer, indiqua Dingwall d'une voix nasillarde. C'est un jol…

-C'est un joli coin pour se promener et pour faire connaissance. » compléta Macintosh avec un regard espiègle.

Mérida hésita entre rire et vomir, mais opta plutôt pour un sourire qui se voulait charmeur. Cela l'amusait beaucoup, de faire tourner en bourrique cet adolescent qui semblait si sûr de lui. Elle fit signe à Angus d'avancer, et partit au galop vers les fameuses falaises. Puisqu'elle venait en vacances ici depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle connaissait par cœur les moindres recoins des environs.

Après quelques minutes seulement, elle réalisa qu'elle allait devoir abandonner le galop pour le trajet. Elle qui était une cavalière émérite, ce n'était pas le cas des trois garçons qui l'accompagnaient. Ceux-ci tenaient à peine sur leurs selles, et Macguffin semblait avoir peur de sa propre monture. Ils mirent donc une bonne heure et demie pour arriver sur les hauteurs, au plus grand désespoir de Mérida.

 _Allez… dans quelques heures, tu seras débarrassée de ces buses. Tient le coup, Dunbroch !_

Le vent soufflait dans sa chevelure, tandis qu'elle observait la vue depuis le dos d'Angus. Il est vrai que cet endroit était magnifique. Après plusieurs mètres, elle trouva quelques pierres plates non loin des arbres, ce qui en faisait un endroit parfait pour manger. Elle fit signe aux trois garçons de s'arrêter.

Macguffin, avec un petit sourire timide, s'avança vers elle pour l'aider à descendre. Elle voulut refuser, mais en voyant sa grosse tête ronde, elle ne put s'empêcher d'accepter. Même s'il semblait un poil stupide et peu bavard, il n'était au fond qu'un gros nounours timide. Il était toujours plus drôle de se moquer de Macintosh que de s'acharner sur ce pauvre garçon.

« Alors, commença Macintosh tandis qu'il s'asseyait par terre, qu'est-ce que tu aimes dans la vie, Mérida Dunbroch ? »

 _Primo, il m'appelle par mon nom complet, ce qui me donne envie de l'assassiner. Secundo… il tente vraiment de faire connaissance avec moi, là ?_

« L'équitation, le rock, le tir à l'arc, les glaces, mes amis…

-Tu as des amis ?

-Ça semble si étonnant que cela ? répondit-elle sur la défensive.

-Pas du tout, reprit-il précipitamment, je me demande juste quelles personnes peuvent être suffisamment intéressantes pour traîner avec toi. »

 _Sûrement pas toi, je te le garantis._

A l'extérieur, Mérida souriait aux tentatives désespérées du jeune homme pour lui plaire. A l'intérieur, elle mourait d'envie de reprendre Angus et de les laisser en plan, quitte à être déshéritée et à repartir de l'Ecosse à cheval. Les deux autres garçons n'osaient rien dire : Macguffin chantonnait un air à voix basse en mangeant ses sandwichs, tandis que Dingwall observait une mouette voler dans le ciel, la bouche inéluctablement ouverte.

 _De vrais princes charmants_ , pensa-t-elle avec ironie en sirotant sa canette de Coca. _Où sont donc passés les guerriers aux gros bras des vieux clans écossais ? Ce ne sont sûrement pas eux leurs descendants, en tout cas…_

L'après-midi continua sur cette lancée : entre silences gênés et maladresses désagréables, Mérida finit par en avoir assez de cette langueur, et se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter Dingwall au passage :

« Vous savez tirer ? »

Au final, elle commença à regretter d'avoir posé cette question. Macintosh, affublé du plus gros ego que Mérida ait jamais vu, se mit à vanter ses talents d'archer avant même d'avoir commencé à tirer. Macguffin, quant à lui, regardait l'arc avec appréhension, tandis que Dingwall était resté assis, fidèle à lui-même.

La rouquine amassa sa lourde chevelure en un chignon sur le haut de son crâne, pour être libre de ses mouvements et voir correctement. S'avançant vers la forêt en compagnie des trois garçons, elle prit son arc ainsi que son carquois et repéra une souche haute à quelques mètres d'eux :

« Je crois qu'on a trouvé notre cible, messieurs. »

Celle-ci tendit son arc à Macintosh, qui replaça une de ses boucles de cheveux bruns d'un coup de tête en arrière, et s'avança fièrement vers la ligne que la jeune fille avait tracé au sol. Celle-ci se mit à pouffer intérieurement en voyant son ridicule. Après un gros silence de concentration et une préparation longue et inutile, celui-ci tira une flèche qui atterrit à quelques mètres de la cible, au plus grand bonheur de Mérida, mais aussi à sa grande surprise des deux autres garçons.

Le jeune homme se mit alors à piquer une crise de colère digne d'un petit garçon, insultant à qui mieux mieux le vent ou encore la corde de l'arc qui n'était « pas assez tendue ». Celui-ci passa l'arc au suivant, le visage rouge. Dingwall le récupéra et tira à son tour, mais Mérida ne sut ce qu'il avait visé, puisque la flèche avait atterrie à une vingtaine de mètres à gauche de la souche. Enfin, elle proposa à Macguffin de tirer, mais celui-ci balbutia quelque chose à propos de «dangereux » et « animal blessé », et elle préféra abandonner.

« Dans ce cas, c'est à mon tour ! »

Mérida avait l'habitude de tirer, aussi n'eut-elle aucun mal à atteindre la cible en quelques secondes, et ce malgré le vent qui soufflait. Les trois garçons étaient bouches bée, même si cela ne changeait pas grand-chose à l'attitude de Dingwall. Après cette humiliation, Macintosh supposa qu'ils rentrent, puisque l'air commençait à se rafraîchir. Une fois revenus chez les Dunbroch, ils furent accueillis par les pères des trois garçons ainsi que par la grand-mère de Mérida, qui attendait avec impatience le verdict de cette journée. Un peu plus loin, Elinor et Fergus observaient la scène, retenant leur souffle.

Mérida se tourna alors vers les trois garçons, respira profondément, et déclama ce qu'elle s'était préparée à dire tout au long de la journée :

« Bon, écoutez… je sais ce que dis la tradition, je sais également que je suis censée l'honorer, mais j'en suis incapable. Ce n'est pas à cause de vous, vraiment, mais plutôt à cause de ce que moi je souhaite. Vous êtes sûrement de très gentilles personnes, je n'en doute pas, mais je n'ai aucune envie de passer un serment qui me lierai à l'un d'entre vous jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, et ce même pour honorer ma famille ou mes ancêtres. »

Sur ce, elle tendit sa main à chacun d'entre eux avec un grand sourire :

« De toute façon, tu n'es pas trop mon genre tu sais, avoua Macintosh.

-Quel dommage… j'en suis navrée, vraiment. »

Lorsqu'ils repartirent tous, sous le regard médusé de grand-mère Dunbroch, Mérida lâcha un soupir de soulagement, avant de sourire à ses parents.

« Tu me déçois beaucoup, ma petite, lui dit sa grand-mère en passant à côté d'elle.

-Maman, je t'interdis de dire cela à ma fille, clama Fergus en haussant le ton. Moi je suis très fier d'elle, au contraire. Et elle mérite bien mieux qu'un de ces balourds que tu aurais choisi pour elle. »

La fin de cette semaine de vacances se termina bien plus calmement pour Mérida, puisque sa grand-mère avait tout bonnement décidé de l'ignorer. Elle espérait que la suite de ses vacances se passerait mieux pour elle.

* * *

« Pour combien tu embrasses Phoebe ?

-Hum… 10 !

-Eh, je ne suis pas d'accord ! »

La soirée se déroulait calmement au sein de l'auberge de jeunesse. Jack et Harold étaient assis auprès du feu de camp, qui déversait ses flammes dans le noir de la nuit, et les deux garçons jouaient en compagnie de tous les autres. Ils partaient en colonie de vacances ensemble depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits, et cette année encore, ils n'avaient pas changé les bonnes habitudes.

Trois jours auparavant, ils étaient partis en train vers une grande maison, à quelques mètres seulement de l'océan. Ils étaient en compagnie de onze autres adolescents de leur âge, filles et garçons, et les accompagnateurs étaient tellement sympas qu'ils avaient l'impression de n'avoir aucune surveillance. En face d'eux, une jolie brune (la fameuse Phoebe) devait maintenant subir un baiser qu'elle n'avait aucunement demandé, sous les acclamations de tous les autres. Vint ensuite le tour de Jack, qui dut lécher l'oreille d'Harold, pour son plus grand déplaisir.

Leur semaine se déroulait tranquillement, entre journée farniente sur la plage et randonnées en forêt, et les deux jeunes hommes avaient enfin le loisir de profiter de deux semaines entre eux. Les filles étaient adorables, bien entendu, mais cela leur faisait parfois du bien de revenir à leur duo de temps à autre. Vers une heure du matin, une fois couchés dans leurs lits superposés (dont Harold avait gagné la place du haut après avoir battu Jack au sprint), ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien :

«J'ai vraiment hâte d'aller à Beurk durant cet été, lâcha Harold, étendu sur le dos.

-Ce nom… me perturbe, il faut le dire, admit Jack en riant. Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer tout seul pendant un mois complet? Tu aurais dû proposer à Astrid d'y aller avec toi.

-C'est vrai que ça aurait été super, mais j'ai demandé à Gueulfor ce qu'il savait de cet endroit, et il m'a répondu que mes parents s'étaient connus là-bas. Peut-être que j'en apprendrais un peu plus sur ma famille, qui sait ! Et si c'est le cas, j'ai besoin d'être seul pour le découvrir. »

Jack approuva silencieusement, et demanda à Harold si sa relation avec Astrid marchait toujours aussi bien. Le jeune brun, perché sur son lit, s'assit une seconde pour réfléchir à quelque chose :

 _Si je lui dis, il va me charrier. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est mon meilleur ami… roh, allez Harold, c'est vraiment pas grand-chose !_

« D'ailleurs, fallait que je te dise un truc, rapport à Astrid et moi… disons qu'on a, euh, comment dire… enfin tu vois quoi ? »

Juste en-dessous, il entendit son meilleur ami s'asseoir, puis il vit sa tête apparaître juste à sa hauteur :

« Est-ce que t'es en train de me dire que tu as eu un rapport sexuel avec la fille sur qui tu étais depuis collège, Harold Haddock ? »

Harold se mit à rire et hocha la tête, et Jack lui serra la main en le félicitant comme un présentateur télé. Il se mit ensuite à le questionner sur où, quand et comment cela s'était-il passé, mais Harold mit rapidement le holà et décida de ne rien dire. Après tout, cela ne regardait que lui et sa petite amie.

Jack, comme toujours, n'en resta pas là et lui posa des questions tout au long de la semaine, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Il se mit bien évidemment à le charrier, et Harold commença à regretter cet élan de confiance qu'il avait eu pour son meilleur ami.

« Jack, commença Harold, je te jure que quand ça t'arrivera également, je te rendrai la pareille fois mille. Pigé ?

-Non mais c'est vrai, vous l'avez fait combien de fois depuis ? Vous vous êtes protégés j'espère ! »

Harold s'arrêta brusquement au milieu du chemin qui menait à la cascade, et Jack se mit à ricaner en le dépassant. Il insista sur le fait que ce n'était que pour l'embêter, et qu'il allait essayer d'arrêter pour lui faire plaisir. Harold leva les yeux au ciel et se remit en route, suivant son abruti de meilleur ami dans les sous-bois.

« On ferait mieux d'accélérer, remarqua Harold, on a pris du retard par rapport aux aut… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ne bouge pas. »

Jack s'était arrêté devant lui, et lui montra du doigt l'objet de sa halte : une ombre noire, semblable à celle qu'il avait vu à l'arrêt de bus en compagnie de Raiponce, glissait lentement sur le sol à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Elle est encore plus grosse que la dernière fois, fit Jack, peu rassuré.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harold, les sourcils froncés.

-Je n'en ai aucun… ATTENTION ! »

Jack se mit à reculer précipitamment après que l'ombre se soit jetée sur lui. Une étrange sensation de froid envahit l'air autour d'eux, et une force inquiétante se faisait ressentir. L'ombre se remit en mouvement, fonçant cette fois-ci sur Harold, qui n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et qui s'abattit sur le sol, après avoir reçu un coup en plein ventre.

Jack, après s'être traité d'imbécile, fit la chose la plus évidente à faire : il tendit le bras et envoya un jet de glace sur la créature, qui se figea quelques instants. L'ombre, qui semblait faite d'une poudre noire et brillante, s'était mêlée à la glace de façon effrayante et magnifique à la fois. Seulement, la glace ne la retint pas longtemps et l'ombre se libéra, fonçant de nouveau sur Jack. Marchant à reculons, il trébucha sur une racine et tomba en arrière, ce qui l'empêcha de viser correctement. Il réussit à l'atteindre après un second lancé, et l'ombre se figea une seconde fois, prisonnière de la glace. Alors que Jack cherchait quoi faire pour s'en débarrasser, Harold résolut son problème et abattit une branche massive sur l'ombre, qui explosa en mille morceaux de poussière noire et de cristaux de glace.

Après cela, le brun jeta sa branche dans le talus et s'assit par terre, essoufflé :

« Drôle de bestiole, hein ?

-Superbe. » ajouta Jack encore sous le choc.

Il se releva après quelques instants et tendit sa main à Harold pour l'aider. Celui-ci esquissa une grimace, et releva son t-shirt pour voir les dégâts : une grosse marque bleu-rouge avait fait son apparition sur son ventre, là où la créature l'avait frappé. Ils espérèrent intérieurement que la marque de ces créatures n'était pas trop dangereuse, et repartirent en direction de la cascade pour rejoindre leur groupe. Cependant, ils regardaient maintenant partout autour d'eux, guettant les autres dangers potentiels. Le soir-même, Harold décida d'appeler Mérida en urgence pour lui raconter ce qui leur était arrivé :

« Harold ? demanda-t-elle au bout du fil. Je suis contente que tu sois là ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il m'est arrivé cette semaine, il faut absolument que je te raconte ça…

-Et moi donc… »

La vie semblait se compliquer pour les élèves de Walt Works.

* * *

Et voilà! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu. D'où proviennent ces ombres mystérieuses qui attaquent les élèves? Elsa va-t-elle réussir à contrôler ses pouvoirs? Et Harold va-t-il en apprendre plus sur son passé en allant à Beurk? Vous saurez tout cela dimanche prochain dans un nouveau chapitre de Walt Works!

Je voudrais remercier lune21523, Night Bloody, Valda1, Borealys, Angico, LeaPlume et Miss Homme Enceinte 2 pour leurs commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir, ainsi que Kurohime96 pour avoir suivi et/ou favorisé l'histoire. Vous êtes géniaux! Merci de votre soutien.

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, et vous donne rendez-vous dimanche pour la suite.

-Delenya


	26. Chapitre 26

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent aux studios d'animation Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks. En revanche, l'histoire m'appartient, merci de ne pas plagier !

* * *

« Madame la directrice, sauf votre respect…

-Ma réponse est toujours la même, Jafar, répliqua la jeune femme, je refuse de m'allier à cet être abject. »

Madame Poppins était debout dans son bureau, paupières closes devant la fenêtre. Les dernières semaines avaient été longues et compliquées, ce qui expliquait les cernes violacés qui marquaient ses yeux. Après avoir récupéré une respiration plus calme, elle observa attentivement l'extérieur de l'école : la fontaine, qui était maintenant éteinte à cause de la canicule, les grands arbres qui longeaient la route du gymnase, les bancs où s'entassaient habituellement des dizaines d'adolescents qui riaient tous ensemble… pendant les grandes vacances, cependant, l'endroit demeurait totalement désert, ce qui lui donnait un petit côté angoissant. Ou sans doute était-ce l'état d'esprit de la directrice qui rendait ceci angoissant.

« J'ai donné toute mon énergie et tout mon temps dans cette école, reprit-elle à l'intention de son adjoint. Et ce n'est pas Pitch Black qui me retirera tout ça. »

* * *

Voilà un mois qu'Harold était à Beurk. Juillet touchait à sa fin, et il n'en était qu'à la moitié de son séjour, mais celui-ci avait été rempli de surprises et de choses extraordinaires. Pourtant, lors de son arrivée, l'île n'avait pas vraiment emballé le jeune homme.

Après une longue traversée de plusieurs heures en mer, le port de l'île leur était enfin apparu. Le soleil n'arrivait pas à percer la couche de nuages sombres, et l'air sentait le sel et les embruns marins. Sur la plage, quelques enfants jouaient en courant après les vagues, tandis que deux vieux hommes pêchaient à la ligne, perchés sur les rochers.

« Cette île m'avait tant manquée, fit Stoïck en regardant par-dessus la rambarde. J'espère que tu ne t'y ennuieras pas trop.

-Ne t'en fais pas, papa. Je trouverai de quoi m'occuper. »

Pour une fois, son père avait échangé son costard cravate habituel pour un jean et une 'chemise de bucheron' comme il aimait l'appeler, ce qui lui donnait un petit air décontracté plutôt rare chez lui. Lorsque le bateau accosta, ils descendirent leurs valises jusqu'au pont, où ils furent accueillis par leur ami Gueulfor.

« Eh ben vous voilà enfin ! Aaah les citadins, jamais à l'heure ! s'exclama-t-il en les accueillant. Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est bien toi Harold ? En six mois tu as grandis d'au moins deux têtes ! Et c'est que t'aurais presque des muscles maintenant, jamais j'y aurais cru…

-Merci Gueulfor, ça me réchauffe le cœur d'entendre ça. Vraiment, je t'assure ! »

Stoïck serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras, avant de demander des nouvelles de 'tout le monde'. Harold ne savait pas qui désignait cette appellation, mais ne s'y intéressa pas pour le moment. Le voyage l'avait fatigué, et il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de s'installer dans sa chambre et d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Après avoir grimpé parmi les rues pavées du village de Beurk, ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison de Gueulfor, qui surplombait la baie. En regardant son père, Harold vit que ce dernier était ému. Même s'il ne savait pas encore tout du passé de sa famille, il savait que cette île avait beaucoup compté à ses yeux. En entrant dans la maison, Harold eut à son tour le souffle coupé :

« Et voilà ! La vieille maison de tes grands-parents ! » déclara Gueulfor en écartant les bras.

Bien sûr, Harold se souvenait de cette maison. Non pas pour l'avoir vue en vrai, mais pour l'avoir vue dans ses rêves il y a quelques mois de cela. Ou plutôt dans ses cauchemars. Cependant, il fit comme si tout était normal et observa autour de lui pour se familiariser avec ce nouvel environnement. Les lustres en bois de cerfs, les étagères croulant sous les vieux livres, les murs décorés de boucliers Vikings et de photos jaunies par le temps… la décoration et les meubles donnaient un aspect plutôt rustique à la maison, ce qui plut à Harold. Cela changeait de sa maison où tout était incontestablement moderne.

« Où est-ce que je dors ?

-Première porte à gauche en haut des marches, lui indiqua Gueulfor. N'oublie pas de descendre pour manger, j'ai fait des boulettes de viande ! »

Après s'être tapé la tête dans le plafond en grimpant les marches de l'escalier branlant, Harold arriva enfin dans sa chambre : il avait un petit lit, une armoire et un bureau en bois, et une fenêtre étroite donnant sur la place du village et sur la mer. Il vida ses affaires et voulut envoyer un message à ses amis pour les prévenir de son arrivée, mais remarqua que le réseau était totalement inexistant sur l'île.

 _Super_ , pensa-t-il en s'allongeant sur son lit. _J'espère au moins avoir internet, dans ce trou paumé_.

Mais bien entendu, comme tout coin perdu qui se respecte, la connexion internet y était totalement inexistante. C'est ainsi qu'Harold, après de délicieuses boulettes de viande et une longue nuit de sommeil, passa ses journées à aller à la pêche avec son père et Gueulfor. Stoïck devait recommencer à travailler la semaine d'après, ce qui lui laissait du temps en compagnie de son fils.

Même s'il était heureux de pouvoir profiter de la présence de son père, Harold n'était pas un grand fan de pêche à la ligne. Le soleil venait de disparaître derrière de gros nuages noirs tandis que le sable lui fouettait les jambes, poussé par les rafales de vent.

« On en a assez pour aujourd'hui ! cria Stoïck pour se faire entendre par-dessus le fracas des vagues. On devrait rentrer ! »

Ils remballèrent rapidement leurs affaires à travers les gouttes d'eau qui commençaient à tomber et remontèrent le sentier en courant. Lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil de la maison, l'orage grondait derrière eux sous une pluie torrentielle.

« Eh ben, c'était moins une ! Je vais nous préparer un bon petit plat pour nous réchauffer, tient. »

Harold se déchaussa et aida Gueulfor à préparer le repas, bien que vider des poissons ne soit pas une activité très agréable. Il profita d'être seul avec lui pour lui poser quelques questions de façon discrète :

« Comme vous travaillez tous les deux demain, je me demandais s'il y avait des choses à visiter sur cette île. Des endroits importants, ce genre de choses.

-Toi, tu veux jouer au curieux ! remarqua Gueulfor en le regardant. Tu sais, il n'y a pas grand-chose sur Beurk. La plage, la grande forêt, les falaises, rien de particulier.

\- Rien du tout ? fit Harold en soupirant. Tant pis, j'irai me promener en forêt alors. »

L'ami de son père tenta de le mettre en garde sur les dangers qu'elle pouvait contenir, mais Harold insista sur le fait qu'il était maintenant assez grand pour se débrouiller seul, surtout face à quelques renards et lapins. Le lendemain matin, il se leva de bonne heure et prépara son sac à dos, prêt à se promener toute la journée. Le village était encore endormi, même si le fracas du marteau retentissait déjà dans la forge de Gueulfor, près de la place du marché. Il grimpa dans les rues sinueuses tout en haut du village et quitta celui-ci, avant de se diriger vers les bois.

Depuis cet endroit, l'île semblait déjà beaucoup plus grande qu'elle n'en avait l'air depuis la plage. Les arbres s'étendaient à perte de vue, s'entassant de façon broussailleuse. Sur sa gauche, un pic de roche immense grimpait dans le ciel, s'étalant jusque dans la mer. En voyant la beauté de ces paysages, Harold se mit à penser qu'il aurait dû prendre un carnet et des crayons pour dessiner tout cela.

Les chaussures du jeune homme s'enfonçaient dans la boue tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la forêt. Le soleil se levait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel, et Harold était bien content d'être à l'abri sous le feuillage des arbres. En effet, celui-ci avait plutôt du mal à bronzer, malgré tous ses efforts. Il marcha plus d'une heure, évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait les ronces et orties qui s'attaquaient à ses chevilles, lorsqu'il arriva devant un spectacle inattendu :

« Waouh… »

Un arbre immense avait été totalement tordu, le tronc massif brisé en deux comme un vulgaire bout de bois. Les branches traînaient au sol, et dans la boue apparaissaient de grandes traces, comme si quelque chose de massif avait été traîné par terre avec force.

 _Ce ne peut être une voiture,_ réfléchit-il _, la forêt est trop dense pour qu'elles passent, et on ne dirait pas des traces de roues…_

Il décida de suivre le sillon creusé dans la boue, bien décidé à savoir d'où cela pouvait venir. Il arriva devant un talus qu'il descendit avec difficultés, s'aidant de quelques arbres pour ne pas tomber. Une fois en bas, il vit des traces bien différentes ancrées dans la terre :

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

Elles ne ressemblaient à rien de connu : ce n'étaient ni les sabots d'un cerf, ni les pattes d'un sanglier. Les traces étaient arrondies, et la créature qui les avait déposées là semblait posséder plusieurs griffes bien aiguisées au bout de chaque patte. Seulement, les traces étaient incomplètes, comme si la bête qui les avait laissées voulait s'échapper de quelque chose. En voyant cela, Harold voulut faire demi-tour pour repartir à toute vitesse, lorsqu'il surprit un souffle rauque et puissant dans son dos.

Le garçon était tétanisé : qui sait quelle créature pouvait se trouver derrière lui ? Après avoir repris son souffle et s'être réprimandé intérieurement, il retrouva un semblant de courage, qu'il perdit au moment même où il se retourna.

Face à lui, tapi dans l'ombre des rochers, se trouvait l'animal le plus colossal et le plus effrayant qu'il ait jamais vu. Entièrement recouvert d'écailles d'un noir aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune, il était pourvu de deux ailes gigantesques, repliées à l'arrière de son dos. Sa queue fouettait l'air avec colère, tandis qu'il montrait les dents à l'intention du jeune homme, ses yeux verts fixés dans les siens. Ses pattes puissantes étaient ramenées contre son corps et tentaient tant bien que mal d'agripper quelque chose.

Malgré sa peur, Harold observa plus attentivement l'animal : il était emprisonné dans d'épaisses cordes qui lui compressaient les ailes et les pattes, lui empêchant ainsi tout mouvement.

 _Un dragon. Il y a un dragon en face de moi. Un. Dragon._

Le dragon en question se mit à rugir à son intention, ce qui fit sursauter et reculer Harold. Même emprisonné, il était tout à fait terrifiant. Celui-ci ne savait quoi faire. L'idée la plus judicieuse aurait été de courir vers le village pour trouver de l'aide. Seulement, en le voyant ainsi prisonnier, Harold eut un élan de pitié pour le reptile.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, murmurait-il en faisant les cent pas. Je ne peux pas… aaah mais bon sang ! »

Harold se pinça fortement le bras pour s'assurer que tout ceci était bien réel, et faillit se mettre à pleurer en réalisant que cela l'était. Après mûre réflexion, le brun prit sans doute la pire décision qui soit, et sortit son couteau suisse de son sac dans le but de trancher les liens qui l'entravait.

Celui-ci s'avança vers le dragon, qui se mit à mugir et à s'agiter en voyant la lame s'approcher de ses écailles. Harold essaya de le rassurer à voix basse, comme s'il parlait à un petit animal. Or, l'animal était loin d'être petit, et encore moins rassuré. Il s'agenouilla, respira un grand coup et commença à entamer la corde pour la trancher. La première corde lâcha, libérant ainsi l'aile droite du dragon, qu'il commença à déployer sur le côté. Après un effort qui lui parut interminable, Harold réussit enfin à trancher la dernière corde et se précipita en arrière tandis que le dragon se relevait avec vélocité.

Lorsqu'il fut aplati au sol par la patte du fameux dragon, Harold se mit à crier et crut que son dernier instant était arrivé. Il ferma les yeux, évitant ainsi les dents meurtrières et le filet de bave qui lui coulait le long de la joue, et s'insulta intérieurement pour sa bêtise. Le dragon prit du recul et rugit de toutes ses forces vers Harold, avant de frapper le sol à quelques centimètres du visage de celui-ci. Après un dernier regard plein de défiance, le dragon déploya ses ailes et repartit à toute vitesse, s'enfuyant dans les fourrées.

Une fois à l'abri de tout danger, Harold resta allongé sur le sol pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Ses mains tremblaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, et le mugissement du dragon retentissait encore à ses oreilles comme une mélodie macabre. Lorsqu'il se remit sur pied, ses jambes tremblaient encore de peur mais il jugea préférable de ne pas tarder à rentrer : ces bois cachaient apparemment bien des dangers, comme l'avait prévenu Gueulfor.

Le trajet du retour lui parut mille fois plus long que l'aller. Lorsqu'il vit le village devant ses yeux, il ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer son soulagement et se précipita vers la maison pour raconter tout cela à son père et à Gueulfor.

« Tu es enfin là, Harold ! On t'attendait pour man…

-Papa, Gueulfor, il faut absolument que je vous raconte ce que j'ai vu ! C'était… il était immense, et avec des ailes, et il m'a attaqué mais ensuite il est reparti et…

-Ohlala mais enfin calme-toi ! Tu parles encore plus vite que ton père après quelques shots. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Un dragon, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc. J'ai vu un dragon dans la forêt. »

A cet instant, Harold ne comprit pas vraiment la réaction de son père : il s'était attendu à ce qu'il se moque de lui, ou à ce qu'il ne comprenne pas, mais certainement pas à ce qu'il se mette en colère. Son visage s'était fermé brusquement, et Harold écouta attentivement ce qu'il avait à dire :

« Harold, que les choses soient bien claires, commença-t-il à voix basse, les dragons n'existent pas.

-Papa, je sais ce que j'ai vu ! Il était emprisonné dans un filet, avec de grandes ailes gigantesques et des écailles sombres et…

-J'en ai assez entendu. Je ne veux plus que tu retournes dans cette forêt, est-ce que c'est clair ? Ni cet après-midi, ni demain, ni jamais.

-Je croyais pourtant que les dragons n'existaient pas ? S'ils n'existent pas comme tu le dis, pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit d'aller en for…

-PARCE QUE C'EST AINSI ! »

Stoïck avait haussé le ton tandis qu'il s'était dressé par-dessus la table. Harold aurait voulu répliquer, mais le regard de son père suffit à l'en dissuader. Gueulfor semblait pensif, n'ayant rien dit depuis le début.

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

Harold quitta la cuisine et monta dans sa chambre, totalement dépité. Il n'aurait jamais dû en parler à son père, il aurait dû se douter que sa réaction ne serait pas celle escomptée. Seulement, Harold savait ce qu'il avait vu : une telle créature ne pouvait pas être un rêve, d'autant que la sensation de peur qu'il avait ressentie était encore bien présente en lui. Cependant, malgré la terreur que lui inspirait ce fameux dragon, il était intrigué et fasciné par celui-ci. Comment une telle créature pouvait-elle passer inaperçue sur cette île ?

Il passa le reste de la journée à dessiner ce dragon, en essayant de se remémorer chaque détail de celui-ci. Bien décidé à en apprendre plus, Harold se coucha le soir-même en prenant une décision : il retournerait dans la forêt pour voir ce dragon. Il aurait pu le tuer, et pourtant, il n'en avait rien fait. La créature n'était donc peut-être pas si dangereuse et féroce qu'elle en avait l'air ?

Le lendemain, après être parti en cachette en feignant d'aller à la pêche, il dû marcher un peu plus longtemps que la veille à travers les bois. Le dragon semblait s'être enfui, et Harold espérait qu'il n'était pas parti trop loin. Seulement, les traces au sol se suivaient, comme s'il n'avait pas réussi à prendre son envol. Il les suivit donc jusqu'à arriver au-dessus d'une crique formée par les falaises et entourée de pins. Au centre, un petit étang reflétait la lumière du soleil, mais aucune trace du fameux dragon.

Il n'y avait plus grand espoir. Déçu, Harold se rapprocha doucement du bord de la falaise, tout en faisant attention à ne pas glisser. Il voulut descendre son pied lorsqu'une masse noire passa devant lui, balayant l'air de ses grandes ailes déployées. Sous la force du vent, Harold tomba en arrière et se rattrapa de justesse à une branche basse.

« Il est là. »

Devant lui, le dragon semblait prêt à franchir le haut des falaises quand sa queue fouetta l'air dans tous les sens, lui faisant perdre sa trajectoire et le dirigeant directement dans l'eau. Celui-ci ressortit rapidement, hurlant sa fureur d'un souffle de flammes, avant de retenter une nouvelle fois de s'envoler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour t'envoler ? »

Harold remonta un peu pour trouver un endroit où observer sans être vu, et éventuellement assez stable pour ne pas tomber. Une fois allongé sur une large pierre plate, il sortit son carnet et son crayon, et ajouta quelques détails à son croquis de la veille : ses grandes oreilles, les ailerons qui se dressaient le long de son dos, mais également l'aileron gauche de sa queue qui avait été violemment arraché, ne laissant que quelques écailles ensanglantées.

« Tu ne peux plus voler… »

En voulant s'approcher un peu plus, Harold vit son crayon glisser de sa main et dévaler la falaise, tombant au sol avec délicatesse. Le jeune homme ne pensait pas que faire tomber un stylo pouvait être aussi bruyant, et pourtant à cet instant précis, il eut l'impression d'avoir fait tomber une pile d'assiettes. Le dragon releva sa grosse tête vers lui et le fixa longuement, d'une expression indéchiffrable entre peur, colère et méfiance.

En rentrant le soir-même, Harold réfléchit longuement à la question : certes, il s'agissait d'un prédateur dangereux, dont un coup de patte pourrait lui apporter un aller simple pour le Valhalla. Mais comment pouvait-il laisser une telle créature de côté sans même la connaître, l'aider ? Harold avait vu la peur dans ses yeux, une peur qui avait reflété la sienne. Ce dragon était autant doué de sentiments que n'importe quel être humain.

Lorsqu'il quitta la maison de Gueulfor le lendemain, il passa d'abord chercher quelques poissons dans la mer pour mettre son plan à exécution. Après une longue heure d'attente désespérée, Harold réussit enfin à mettre la main (ou plutôt l'hameçon) sur un gros merlan. Il le mit dans un seau, récupéra son sac et refit le trajet qu'il commençait maintenant à bien connaître. Une fois arrivé, il chercha du regard le fameux dragon, sans pouvoir le trouver.

 _Peut-être a-t-il réussi à s'échapper, finalement ?_

Dépité, Harold descendit néanmoins à l'intérieur de la crique, bien décidé à en fouiller chaque recoin. Tandis qu'il avançait pas à pas, délicatement, une forte respiration se fit entendre derrière son dos. Le jeune brun respira profondément pour se donner du courage, et récupéra à main nue le poisson dégoulinant d'eau salée. Il se retourna lentement et le tendit devant lui, à quelques mètres seulement de la gueule du dragon.

Il était encore plus impressionnant de près : le soleil se réfractait sur ses écailles noires, tandis que ses pattes se posaient sur le sol d'un pas feutré. Sa peau se tendait par-dessus les muscles puissants alors qu'il s'avançait, lentement et précautionneusement. Il se méfiait d'Harold.

« Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais. » lâcha-t-il d'une voix trop aigue pour paraître détendue. _Mais toi par contre, il est possible que tu me dévores._

Le dragon s'avança, la gueule grande ouverte, lorsqu'Harold remarqua un détail :

« Mais… où sont passées tes dents ? se demanda-t-il en l'observant. Je sais que le poisson est mou, mais tu vas quand même avoir besoin de… »

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire le mot « croquer », une centaine de dents bien affutées sortirent des gencives de l'animal, qui se précipita sur le poisson pour le dévorer. Harold avait reculé pour ne pas perdre sa main avec, et nota cette nouvelle découverte dans sa tête :

« Tu as des dents rétractables… pourquoi pas ! Voyons voir ce que tu sais faire d'autre, euh… Krokmou ? »

En entendant ce nom, le dragon pencha la tête sur le côté avant de lâcher un petit cri rauque qu'Harold prit pour une approbation. Après s'être léché les babines, le dénommé Krokmou déglutit quelques morceaux de poisson avant de les pousser vers Harold pour qu'il en prenne un morceau. Le poisson cru n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé, et le poisson cru vomi par un dragon l'était encore moins.

Cependant, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix s'il voulait s'attirer la confiance de ce dragon. Après s'être bouché le nez, il récupéra un petit morceau de chair et le goba, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas vomir à son tour. Cela sembla suffisant à Krokmou, puisqu'il repartit dans la direction opposée en laissant Harold en vie.

Il recommença cette opération tous les jours : chaque matin, il partait pêcher pour garder une certaine couverture auprès de Gueulfor et de son père. Il ramenait la moitié de ses prises à la maison, et le reste revenait au fameux Krokmou, qui attendait maintenant avec impatience l'arrivée de son nouvel ami.

« Ola ! Doucement, mon grand, y'en aura assez pour toi, ne t'en fais pas. »

Krokmou s'était jeté sur le seau de poissons et se remplissait la panse, son ventre grognant de satisfaction. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il observa longuement Harold avec ses grands yeux avant de s'arrêter.

En voyant cela, Harold tenta quelque chose : il tendit sa main tout doucement en direction de la tête de Krokmou, dans l'espoir de pouvoir le toucher. Il avança un pied pour se rapprocher, quand le dragon se mit à grogner avant de faire demi-tour précipitamment, s'enfuyant de la présence du jeune homme.

« Manqué… »

Malheureusement, après une semaine de cette routine, Gueulfor bouleversa tous ses plans au cours du repas du soir :

« Tient Harold, j'avais quelque chose à te proposer… j'ai beaucoup de commandes à la forge en ce moment et comme je sais que tu aimes bien bricoler, ce serait gentil que tu me files un petit coup de main les matins !

-Oh, euh… d'accord, pas de soucis. »

Harold se replongea dans son assiette de légumes et de côte de mouton, réfléchissant à une solution. Il lui serait assez compliqué d'aller à la forge chaque matin tout en continuant à nourrir son dragon. Il devait trouver un moyen pour que celui-ci réapprenne à voler. Le problème était le suivant : Harold n'avait pas le pouvoir de faire repousser des membres, et encore moins un aileron de dragon.

Néanmoins, la solution commença à germer dans son esprit lorsqu'il se mit à travailler avec Gueulfor le lendemain matin. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans la forge, entre le gigantesque feu et le travail physique que cela impliquait. Harold devait porter des pièces de métal jusqu'à Gueulfor, récurer les cuves de refroidissement, marteler, faire et refaire, assembler les pièces… ses muscles commençaient à crier de douleur lorsqu'il vit ce qui pourrait l'aider : Gueulfor ayant perdu un bras et une jambe lors de circonstances assez curieuses, deux prothèses venaient remplacer ses membres manquant. Il les avait fabriqué lui-même, à base de bois, de cuir et de métal, ce qui lui donnait un air de vieux pirate de film.

L'après-midi, Harold se mit au travail : Krokmou se précipita vers lui pour récupérer son casse-croute habituel, tandis que le jeune homme alla s'asseoir sur une grosse pierre pour dessiner. S'il voulait aider son dragon, il allait devoir travailler dur mais dans le secret le plus total. Sur son papier, il dessina le corps de Krokmou et un début de croquis de la prothèse qu'il allait devoir construire. Concentré dans ses dessins, il ne sentit pas le reptile arriver derrière lui et observer ce qu'il faisait.

Il se retourna néanmoins lorsqu'il entendit un gigantesque craquement dans son dos. Krokmou, avec sa mâchoire puissante, venait de déraciner un tronc d'arbre, et s'amusait à tracer des traits dans le sol, sans doute pour imiter Harold.

« Ah… t'es vraiment un champion, mon grand. »

Lorsque le dragon termina enfin son œuvre, Harold crut y déceler la présence d'un visage, comme si Krokmou avait tenté de le représenter. Le jeune homme se rapprocha, un pas après l'autre, la main en avant. Comme toujours, Krokmou montra les dents et commença à grogner.

« Je ne te veux aucun mal, Krokmou. »

Harold ferma les yeux, s'attendant à perdre sa main, voire sa vie de façon imminente. Au lieu de cela, il sentit se poser délicatement la forme arrondie d'un crâne recouvert d'écailles. Il voulut se rapprocher davantage, mais Krokmou se retira et s'éloigna rapidement, ignorant son nouvel ami.

A partir de ce jour, il fut plus simple de rendre visite à Krokmou : maintenant que celui-ci acceptait le contact d'Harold, le jeune homme pouvait désormais prendre les mesures nécessaires à la réalisation de sa prothèse.

Dans la forge, Harold récupéra le matériel qui lui serait nécessaire, expliquant à Gueulfor qu'il construisait quelque chose pour son 'usage personnel'. N'étant pas du genre à poser des questions, l'ami de son père le laissa faire :

« Tant que tu continues à bien faire ton boulot, tu fais ce que tu veux ! expliqua-t-il tout en martelant une lame rougeoyante. Allez, va donc porter ça vers l'établi, ajouta-t-il en lui passant un seau de pièces en métal, et trie-les par taille s'il te plaît.

-Pas de soucis ! »

Harold agissait de façon plutôt serviable, histoire de ne pas attirer la curiosité de Gueulfor ou de son père. Fort heureusement, ce dernier passait ses journées à travailler, ce qui lui laissait le champ libre pour effectuer sa mission.

Lorsqu'il arriva pour la première fois avec son prototype, Harold apporta avec lui un seau encore plus rempli de poissons pour que Krokmou soit plus enclin à collaborer.

« Salut mon grand… bon appétit ! Surtout, ne fait pas attention à moi, vraiment. »

Il passa au-dessus de la queue du dragon et déploya sa nouvelle prothèse d'aileron juste à côté pour vérifier que la taille convenait. Le cuir tenait parfaitement et avait presque le même poids que la peau du dragon, ce qui serait parfait pour l'équilibre. Harold détacha les lanières et commença à les attacher autour de la queue de Krokmou pour fixer cette prothèse. Concentré dans sa tâche, il ne vit pas le dragon se bloquer net à ce contact.

En sentant cet aileron tout neuf, Krokmou fit la chose la plus évidente qui soit : il déploya ses ailes et commença à courir pour se donner de l'élan et prendre son envol. Cependant, Harold était toujours accroché à l'arrière, ballotant dans tous les sens, et s'accrochant avec force pour ne pas tomber. Après quelques cercles à basse altitude, Krokmou réussit à s'envoler et à quitter la crique. Harold ne put s'empêcher de crier de joie. Il avait enfin réussi !

Toutefois, la première difficulté survint assez rapidement : avec la force du vent, le cuir se replia sur lui-même contre Krokmou, ce qui ne lui laissait donc plus qu'un seul aileron de valable. Il se mit donc à partir sur le côté de façon incontrôlable. Harold, malgré la hauteur vertigineuse et une chute qui pourrait lui être fatale, prit son courage à deux mains pour repousser la tige de métal et tendre l'aileron en cuir, permettant ainsi à Krokmou de retrouver sa stabilité.

Perché dans les airs dans une posture aussi instable, Harold avait peur, mais la vue de ce spectacle majestueux lui coupait encore plus le souffle. Il volait ! Il était libre comme l'air. En-dessous de lui, l'eau de la mer reflétait la lumière du soleil, tandis que les arbres devenaient aussi petits que des brindilles. Après quelques minutes de vol qui semblèrent durer des heures, Krokmou revint vers leur endroit de départ, et se posa au sol pour permettre à Harold de descendre.

« C'était génial ! Ahah ! s'exclama-t-il en retombant par terre. Mon grand, tu es… prodigieux ! »

Sous l'adrénaline, Harold serra Krokmou dans ses bras, sentant les écailles brûlantes contre sa peau. Après avoir réalisé ce qu'il avait fait, il se recula précipitamment en espérant ne pas avoir déclenché la furie de l'animal. Cependant, celui-ci lui lécha le visage de sa langue râpeuse, laissant Harold tout dégoulinant de bave de dragon.

En rentrant le soir, il ressentit une euphorie toute neuve. En plus de la fierté d'avoir réussi à le faire voler, il sentait que lui et Krokmou étaient liés par bien plus que cela. Mais sa joie fut vite interrompue après avoir franchi le seuil de la maison :

« Harold ! Tu es rent… est-ce que ça va ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

-Tu es recouvert de bleus, et tu saignes juste là et tu es… gluant ? »

 _Merde_.

En effet, en regardant ses bras, il vit que les branches qu'il s'était pris durant son envol avaient laissées de gros hématomes ainsi que quelques griffures. La bave de Krokmou, quant à elle, recouvrait encore son t-shirt ainsi que son menton.

« Harold, est-ce que tu es retourné dans la forêt ? demanda Stoïck.

-Question rhétorique, s'écria Gueulfor. Harold, bonne chance pour t'en sortir ! »

Son meilleur ami lui jeta un regard assassin et Gueulfor leva ses mains en geste de défense, avant de retourner dans le salon. Lorsque Stoïck était énervé, mieux valait ne pas s'en mêler.

« Tu aurais pu mourir !

-Et pourtant, je suis bien là ! s'exclama Harold, énervé également. Il est gentil, et inoffensif.

-Harold, c'est un dragon ! renchérit son père. Les dragons ne sont pas inoffensifs, ce ne sont que des tueurs sanguinaires, féroces et violents !

-Alors tu avoues bien qu'ils existent ! Pourquoi avoir essayé de me le cacher, hein ? Krokmou ne me ferait jamais de mal ! Il était blessé et je l'ai aidé, jamais il ne me blesserait et je…

-ILS ONT TUE TA MÈRE, HAROLD ! »

Sa voix s'était brisée en disant cette phrase. Le jeune garçon se figea lorsque les mots prirent un sens, et alors il ne sut plus quoi dire. Gueulfor s'approcha doucement d'un air inquiet, et posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami. Stoïck respira un bon coup pour ne pas laisser ses larmes s'échapper, tandis que celles d'Harold dégoulinaient le long de ses joues, sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

«Mais Krokmou est innocent, déclara Harold d'une voix franche. Maman n'aurait pas voulu… »

Il ne put finir cette phrase. Malgré tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté sur sa mère, Harold ne l'avait jamais connue, et ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'elle aurait voulu ou non. Après être monté dans sa chambre en courant, il fouilla dans ses affaires jusqu'à retrouver la fameuse photo où il était avec elle. Celle-ci était coincée dans son portefeuille, jaunie par le temps, et portant la date écrite d'une fine écriture à l'arrière.

En voyant son sourire, ses longs cheveux bruns, son visage fin et magnifique, Harold ne put s'empêcher d'avoir de nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Comment une personne que l'on n'avait jamais connue pouvait-elle nous manquer autant? C'est pourtant ce qu'il ressentait… le manque, et la peine. Au fond, il en était certain : elle aurait approuvé ce qu'il avait fait pour Krokmou, quand bien même cela était dangereux.

Tout le monde dormait, et la nuit était enfin tombée sur l'île, ce qui permit à Harold de descendre les escaliers avec précaution et silence. Il avait revêtu un sweat assez chaud, ainsi qu'un jean pour s'éviter d'autres griffures sur les bras et les jambes. Il passa d'abord à la forge pour récupérer son prototype et le terminer. Il devait être rapide et discret : si son père ou Gueulfor le trouvaient là, il n'aurait plus aucun moyen de leur prouver qu'il avait raison, et serait sûrement confiné dans la maison jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Il rajouta quelques attaches pour fixer les sangles, et resserra l'anneau qui était censé le retenir. Il avait conçu cette selle de façon à ce qu'il puisse déployer l'aileron tout en chevauchant Krokmou, bien assis sur son dos. Une fois son travail terminé, il la prit sur son dos et quitta la forge, tandis que le soleil apparaissait discrètement derrière l'horizon.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant Krokmou, il était exténué : porter une selle en cuir et en métal à travers une forêt après une nuit blanche n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire, d'autant que son ventre était totalement vide.

« Non, mon grand, je suis désolé mais je n'ai rien pour toi… ne t'en fais pas, on va aller chercher à manger, d'accord ? fit Harold en lui caressant le haut de la tête. En attendant, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service. »

Cela fut plus compliqué que prévu : Krokmou semblait d'humeur joueuse, et refusait de rester en place pour qu'Harold lui sangle la selle sur le dos. Le dragon se méfiait de ce nouvel objet, et faisait donc crapahuter le jeune homme derrière lui tandis qu'il sautait dans tous les sens.

« KROKMOU, ARRETE-TOI ! »

Le dragon se retourna vers Harold et avança vers lui doucement, jusqu'à arriver à son niveau. Une fois devant lui, il se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et lui tomba dessus, sans doute pour l'embêter une énième fois.

« Oooh, allez gros patapouf, tu m'écrases ! Lève-toi et laisse… moi… faire ! »

Après s'être extirpé de sous le ventre de Krokmou, il était à bout de souffle et s'assit quelques secondes en tailleur sur le sol, totalement désespéré :

« Je n'y arriverai jamais… papa ne pourra jamais me faire confiance.

-Harold… »

De façon stupide, Harold crut que Krokmou avait parlé. Mais en se retournant, c'est bel et bien son père qu'il trouva en chair et en os face à lui. Celui-ci avait le regard tourné non pas vers son fils, mais vers la créature qui se trouvait derrière lui, avec un mélange de peur et d'appréhension.

« Harold, je t'en prie, écoute-moi.

-Non, écoute-moi plutôt, dit-il d'une voix forte en se relevant. Krokmou n'est pas dangereux, peu importe ce que tu penses. D'accord, maman est morte. Et sans même l'avoir connue, je pense à elle tout le temps, alors je n'ose imaginer ce que c'est pour toi. Mais lui n'y est pour rien ! Il est mon ami, papa. »

Comme pour prouver ses dires, Krokmou s'était rapproché de lui et avait glissé sa tête sous son bras, le poussant doucement avec un léger grognement. Harold lui frotta la tête avec affection, un sourire sur le visage.

« Il ne me ferait jamais de mal volontairement. »

Harold releva les yeux vers son père, prêt à voir sa réaction. Ce dernier semblait dépité, et incapable de savoir quoi faire. Il soupira, avant de lui dire :

« Ecoute, mon fils… je veux simplement que tu sois sain et sauf. Je ne veux pas te laisser faire de choses dangereuses, car te perdre serait… »

Il ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase, mais cela était bien assez pour Harold. Celui-ci sourit à son père, qui esquissa également un sourire en retour.

Après une longue discussion père-fils, Harold insista pour que Stoïck se rapproche de Krokmou, même si celui-ci se méfiait encore un peu de ce nouvel arrivant. Cependant, le dragon redevint rapidement d'humeur joueuse, et se mit à sauter partout, grimpant même sur les épaules d'Harold qui tomba à la renverse sous le poids de la créature.

En effet, ces vacances ne se passaient pas comme prévues. Harold s'était fait un nouvel ami, et cet ami avait des écailles et deux ailes. Lorsqu'il écrivit ses cartes postales à l'intention de ses amis et d'Astrid, il ne révéla pas ce qu'il vivait ici à Beurk. Il préféra garder le secret, le temps de leur avouer de vive voix une fois rentré.

Grâce à l'aide de Gueulfor, qui rencontra Krokmou quelques jours après, Harold réussit à finaliser sa selle avec quelques petites améliorations pour la sécurité. Krokmou ne semblait toujours pas emballé face à tout ce bric à braque, mais Harold savait qu'il y arriverait. Il avait confiance en son dragon. Ces vacances étaient loin d'être terminées, et elles promettaient encore bien des surprises pour le jeune homme.

* * *

Et voilà !

Un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, pour me faire pardonner de cette petite journée de retard. J'attendais de l'écrire depuis bien longtemps, alors j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Je voudrais remercier tous les gens qui m'ont laissé des reviews, c'est-à-dire : Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Night Bloody, Angico, LeaPlume, lune21523, LouLohan, Valda1 et Lunazzura. Vous êtes vraiment adorables, merci pour la motivation que vous me donnez !

Je voudrais également remercier atlasjcrane et pour avoir suivi et/ou favorisé mon histoire. Ça me fait plaisir de voir des nouveaux !

Je vous dis à dimanche prochain pour le nouveau chapitre, et vous souhaite une bonne semaine !

-Delenya


	27. Chapitre 27

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent aux studios d'animation Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks. En revanche, l'histoire m'appartient. Merci de ne pas plagier !

* * *

« Bordel de merde, Jack ! Descends de là !

-Non, répliqua le jeune homme en riant, je suis très bien ici !

-T'es beaucoup trop relou, vraiment. »

Mérida s'allongea sur son lit et caressa la tête de Chaussette de façon distraite. Son chaton avait bien grandi depuis son anniversaire, et avait maintenant deux grands yeux verts, le bleu s'étant estompé depuis longtemps. Assis sur l'armoire, Jack balançait ses pieds dans le vide, observant son amie :

« Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupes ? Je vois bien que t'as l'air tendue.

-C'est Harold, expliqua-t-elle en se rasseyant. On n'a aucune nouvelle depuis qu'il est parti ! Mise à part cette carte postale super mystérieuse… si ça se trouve, il a des ennuis et on ne le sait même pas ! Imagine qu'il se fasse encore attaquer par l'une de ces ombres ?

-Il arrivera à se débrouiller, ne t'inquiète pas. Et il doit être assez occupé ! Apparemment, il aide Gueulfor dans la forge et va à la pêche… lorsqu'il reviendra, il aura vraiment l'âme d'un vieux viking. »

En entendant cela, Mérida se mit à rire en imaginant son meilleur ami vêtu de peaux de bêtes et armé d'une hache et d'un bouclier rond : Harold était sans doute le viking le moins viking au monde ! Après avoir discuté quelques minutes, ils quittèrent la maison des Dunbroch et sortirent au soleil pour rejoindre les filles. Voilà un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et ses amies commençaient sérieusement à manquer à Mérida.

De son côté, Elsa avait un problème : les autres devaient arriver dans moins de dix minutes, Raiponce et Anna étaient tranquillement assises sur le canapé devant une énième comédie musicale, et le parquet de sa chambre était intégralement recouvert de glace. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment. Depuis qu'elle tentait de dompter sa magie, celle-ci se manifestait à des moments inattendus et sans aucune raison, d'une force encore plus grande qu'auparavant. Elle réussissait presque à tous les coups à invoquer ses pouvoirs d'elle-même, mais cela n'était pas encore très précis. Actuellement, elle réfléchissait à un moyen de dégeler le sol avant que tout le monde n'arrive. Elle ne devait surtout pas leur montrer qu'elle perdait le contrôle. En posant sa main au sol, elle essaya de refaire la même chose que lorsqu'elle avait sauvé Jack, et imagina la glace remonter dans ses mains et disparaître tout simplement. Seulement, n'étant pas poussée par une situation extrême, ses pouvoirs refusaient de fonctionner correctement, ce qui l'énervait encore plus.

Lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte, elle se mit à perdre ses moyens :

« Euh, oui oui une seconde ! Je… j'arrive, je suis… »

A cet instant, Jack ouvrit la porte et la vit agenouillée au milieu de la pièce, entourée de glace et totalement paniquée.

« Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en la regardant. Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Elle n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne, et surtout pas de Jack. Se rappelant ce qu'elle s'était dit à elle-même il y a quelques mois de cela, elle répondit froidement à son ami en lui indiquant qu'elle contrôlait bien assez ses pouvoirs pour se débrouiller seule.

Pour confirmer ses dires, elle fit disparaître toute la glace en un temps record, à sa plus grande satisfaction, et essaya de ne pas montrer sa joie lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce en passant devant le jeune homme. Le visage de celui-ci se ferma brusquement, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme ça sans explication. Il lui attrapa le bras et celle-ci se retourna brusquement, agacée :

« Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal, hein ? s'écria-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches à m'ignorer ? »

Elsa ne voulait pas répondre. Elle pourrait partir, tout simplement, le laisser en plan au milieu de ce couloir. Mais le regard de désespoir qu'il lui lança la fit changer d'avis :

« Parce qu'accepter ton aide, c'est accepter ta proximité, Jack ! répondit-elle à cœur ouvert. Que je pourrais te blesser avec mes pouvoirs, ou pire encore, que je pourrais avoir des sentiments. Et c'est bien la chose la plus dangereuse que je pourrais faire. »

Sur ce, elle dégagea son bras avec un regard de tristesse pour lui et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre les autres. Jack la suivit, réfléchissant à ces paroles. Avant qu'elle n'ait descendu toutes les marches, Jack prit son envol et se posa devant elle, déterminé :

« Si la chose la plus dangereuse pour toi est de te laisser aller à des sentiments, alors je serai prêt à braver n'importe quel danger, même à te braver toi s'il le faut. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas aussi facilement de moi, princesse. »

Il repartit vers le salon avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre. A l'intérieur, Elsa était à la fois folle de joie, mais également d'une rage noire. Et tandis que sa tête lui indiquait de ne pas se laisser faire, son cœur, lui, aurait bien volontiers lâché prise.

* * *

« REMONTE, REMONTE, REMOOONTE ! »

La falaise se rapprochait à toute vitesse tandis que le vent soufflait dans les oreilles d'Harold, l'assourdissant totalement. Il appuya sur la pédale pour déployer l'aileron arrière de Krokmou, alors que celui-ci battait des ailes de toutes ses forces pour tenter de remonter en angle droit. Il était trop tard pour l'éviter sur le côté, ainsi, c'était leur dernière solution pour ne pas s'écraser contre l'immense masse rocheuse.

« ALLEZ MON GRAND, TU VAS Y ARRIVER ! »

Les pattes de Krokmou frôlèrent la paroi de la falaise tandis qu'il remontait à la verticale, Harold se cramponnant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber. Après avoir dépassé le haut de la falaise, Harold hurla de joie, Krokmou répondant à son appel en projetant une boule de feu devant lui. Cela devait sûrement signifier qu'il était fier de lui, mais le vent soufflant dans leur direction, Harold reçu donc une bouffée de chaleur et de CO2 dans la figure, ce qui le fit tousser pendant un bon moment.

Ils se posèrent un peu plus loin, sur la troisième île de la journée. Il commençait de mieux en mieux à maîtriser le vol, et Krokmou avait retrouvé de sa force d'antan. La plaie de son aileron avait cicatrisée, et grâce à la prothèse qu'Harold lui avait fabriquée, il pouvait désormais voler seul sur de courtes distances. Cependant, le risque que cet aileron s'abîme et se casse restait élevé, et Krokmou serait alors réduit à ne plus pouvoir voler par lui-même.

Assis sur la grève, non loin de la mer, Harold réfléchissait à une solution. Il devait trouver un moyen d'emmener Krokmou avec lui, même si cela risquait d'être très, très compliqué. Il releva les yeux et regarda son dragon au bord de l'eau, à la recherche de quelques poissons pour se nourrir. Après, quelques instants, il plongea dans l'eau et en ressortit avec un gros poisson visqueux coincé entre les mâchoires, frétillant pour se libérer.

Il l'emmena jusqu'à Harold et le déposa à ses pieds, mais le jeune garçon refusa poliment :

« Désolé mon grand, mais le poisson cru, c'est pas trop mon truc. »

Il retira son sac à dos et en ressortit un sandwich au jambon, bien plus savoureux que de la chair de merlan crue. Krokmou retourna plusieurs fois à l'eau, mangeant avec appétit chaque poisson qui passait à proximité de ses dents.

Le trajet du retour leur prit plus d'une heure, puisqu'ils s'étaient bien plus éloignés que la dernière fois. Maintenant que Krokmou réussissait à voler, il leur était possible de tout explorer. Ce dernier possédait également un grand sens de l'orientation, ce qui leur évitait de nombreux détours lorsqu'ils s'éloignaient trop de l'île.

Une fois au-dessus de Beurk, Harold ramena Krokmou dans leur crique habituelle : puisque personne ne venait par ici, c'était l'endroit idéal pour y cacher un dragon. Après une autre heure de marche parmi les bois, Harold fut soulagé lorsqu'il vit au loin la maison de Gueulfor. Seulement, quelque chose d'inhabituel se trouvait devant la maison : une vieille Chevrolet noire était garée devant la porte d'entrée, qui semblait bien singulière dans cet environnement.

En entrant, Harold se trouva face à la personne la plus inattendue qui soit :

« Bonjour, Harold.

-Madame Poppins ?! »

Etant à des centaines de kilomètres de Walt Works, jamais il n'aurait cru la voir ici à Beurk, et encore moins dans la salle à manger de Gueulfor. Celle-ci était assise avec une tasse de thé, son éternel chignon perché sur le haut de sa tête, et faisait face aux deux hommes.

« J'ai pensé qu'il serait temps que l'on trouve une solution pour ton… ton dragon, expliqua Stoïck.

-Quel genre de solution ? demanda Harold, méfiant.

-Pour le rapatrier de façon sécurisée autant pour lui que pour les autres, éclaircit la directrice. Assieds-toi donc, Harold. »

Il fut soulagé d'entendre que la 'solution' n'était pas l'abandon pur et simple de son dragon : il n'aurait jamais pu l'accepter. Ils discutèrent longuement de leur plan, et au fur et à mesure de la discussion, Harold devenait de plus en plus confiant et heureux. Il allait pouvoir ramener Krokmou avec lui, il allait pouvoir continuer à voler en toute liberté et à explorer les environs autant qu'il le voulait ! Cependant, les restrictions ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition :

« Je dois te prévenir que cela sera très dangereux, Harold, mit en garde madame Poppins. Aucune personne en dehors de ton cercle proche ne doit le voir ou même en entendre parler, est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Oui, bien sûr. C'est un peu comme dans Harry Potter, les Moldus ne doivent rien savoir.»

En entendant la comparaison, madame Poppins se permit un petit rire :

« Oui, c'est à peu près ça. Seulement, ici il s'agit de quelque chose de bien réel. Tu vas devoir trouver qui sont les personnes en qui tu peux avoir confiance.

-Je sais qui ils sont, ne vous en faites pas madame la directrice. Mais pour ce qui est de garder Krokmou, comment ferais-je pour que les autres ne le voient pas ? Le jardin est grand, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant…

-Nous mettrons en place des sorts de protection, indiqua-t-elle. Autour de ta maison, mais également sur Krokmou directement, pour que les gens 'normaux' ne puissent pas le voir. Les gens sont toujours fixés sur leur nombril, et ne voient que ce qu'ils croient, ainsi il devrait être simple à cacher, ne t'en fais pas. Moi et mon équipe allons nous en occuper.

-Je… je ne sais comment vous remercier, balbutia Harold sous l'émotion.

-Tu n'as pas à le faire, Harold. Nous verrons à la rentrée comment toi et ton dragon pourraient nous aider. En attendant, il faut que tu prennes bien soin de lui. Nous viendrons le récupérer à la fin du mois, juste avant que vous ne partiez également. »

Sur ce, elle se releva, lissa sa jupe avec ses mains avant de récupérer son parapluie et son grand sac à main.

« Merci pour votre aide madame, dit Stoïck en la raccompagnant à la porte.

-Merci à vous pour votre confiance, monsieur Haddock. »

Alors qu'elle allait franchir le seuil, Harold se souvint d'un dernier détail :

« Madame ! Une dernière chose…

-Oui ? dit-elle en se retournant.

-Quand j'étais en vacances avec Jack, nous avons été attaqués par… une sorte d'ombre, une silhouette de poussière noire et brillante, raconta-t-il. Nous avons réussi à nous en débarrasser, mais… ce n'est pas la première que Jack en voyait une, en revanche c'était la première qu'elle nous attaquait. »

En entendant ces mots, le visage de la directrice se ferma, empli d'une colère qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur elle. D'habitude si douce et si gentille, elle avait l'air toute à fait sinistre et menaçante, le front plissé et la bouche pincée.

« Je vois… merci de m'en avoir parlé, Harold. Je travaille actuellement contre ces… ombres, comme tu dis. Sois prudent. Le temps commence à se gâter, je devrai y aller. Fais bien attention à toi, jeune homme. »

Sur ce, elle marcha jusqu'à sa voiture et démarra en trombe, dévalant la rue pavée à toute vitesse. Les badauds se retournèrent brusquement en voyant cette voiture étrange, intrigués par cette visite. Harold aussi était intrigué : sa directrice semblait faire face à de nombreuses difficultés, et il espérait ne pas avoir à affronter ces créatures une fois de plus.

Lorsqu'il retourna à l'intérieur, il demanda à son père :

«Comment tu as su… enfin, pourquoi l'avoir appelé elle ?

-Je sais que ton école est… spéciale, Harold, avoua-t-il. Et au fond je sais que toi aussi. Je le vois bien avec ce dragon, tu as don pour ça. Et même si cela me déplaît… je ne peux rien y faire. Alors, je me suis dit que la meilleure chose à faire était de t'aider au maximum. Je sais que je ne suis pas souvent là, mais je… j'aimerai être un bon père pour toi. »

Harold hocha la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre à cela. Parfois, un silence était plus significatif que n'importe quelle phrase. Le lendemain, il quitta la maison encore plus tôt que d'habitude et laissa un mot sur la table, indiquant qu'il partait pour la journée. Il récupéra son sac à dos et le seau de poisson préparé à l'avance, et traversa la forêt une énième fois pour rejoindre son ami.

Quand il arriva, Krokmou était encore endormi sur un cercle d'herbe brûlée. Harold l'avait déjà vu réaliser ce petit manège avant de s'endormir : cela lui permettait de lui tenir chaud la nuit. Ses ailes repliées autour de lui, il paraissait presque petit et inoffensif (même si le jeune brun savait que ceci était entièrement faux).

Il déposa le seau par terre avec délicatesse et s'approcha doucement de Krokmou pour le réveiller sans se faire carboniser. Lui qui avait l'habitude de réveiller Mérida, un dragon ne pouvait pas être bien pire. Alors qu'il allait poser sa main délicatement sur la peau de son animal, celui-ci ouvrit brusquement son gros œil vert et déploya son aile, projetant ainsi Harold vers l'arrière. Ce dernier atterrit les fesses dans l'eau de l'étang, et se mit à pester contre son dragon, qui était maintenant pleinement réveillé :

« J'y crois pas… t'as trempé mon jean ! Tu me revaudras ça, reptile inutile. »

En signe d'approbation, Krokmou lui donna un coup de tête dans le torse tandis qu'il se relevait, avant de se diriger d'un pas léger vers son petit déjeuner, qu'il goba en un rien de temps. Harold tourna autour de Krokmou pour vérifier que tout allait bien et que son aileron de substitution tenait, comme on ferait le tour d'une voiture avant de monter dedans. Il le sella ensuite, en faisant attention à ne pas le blesser, et remit son sac à dos sur ses épaules :

« Prêt pour une grande promenade ? »

Krokmou lâcha un cri d'approbation, avant de frapper ses pattes avant sur le sol, geste qui signifiait plus ou moins « grimpe vite ou je pars sans toi ».

Harold obtempéra et grimpa sur la selle, accrochant la corde de sécurité au baudrier qui pendait à sa ceinture, avant de déployer l'aileron pour indiquer à Krokmou qu'il pouvait décoller. Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et entama une course au sol avant de déployer ses ailes. Celles-ci battaient de plus en plus rapidement pour gagner de la hauteur, et ils dépassèrent enfin le haut de la crique puis la cime des arbres, rejoignant ainsi le ciel bleu et les nuages.

Cette fois-ci, le vent était bien plus calme que la veille, et Harold décida de partir vers l'ouest. Beurk n'était plus en vue depuis un certain moment lorsque le bout d'une autre île fit son apparition sur leur gauche. Harold fit un mouvement de pied pour que Krokmou suive sa trajectoire et après avoir effectué quelques cercles pour se ralentir, Krokmou atterrit sur la plage sablonneuse de cette nouvelle île.

Harold se détacha et allait sortir son carnet ainsi qu'un stylo pour noter les coordonnées de ce nouveau lopin de terre, lorsque des bruits retentirent derrière les arbres, à quelques pas d'eux. Par précaution, il tira son couteau suisse de sa poche arrière et le tendit devant lui, tandis qu'il s'approchait doucement des fourrés. Krokmou également se mit sur ses gardes et grogna en cette même direction :

« Qui est là ? »

Harold le répéta une seconde fois et allait atteindre les branches, quand un jeune homme rondouillard sortit précipitamment des buissons avant de se mettre à genoux devant lui en le suppliant :

« Je t'en supplie, oh maître-dragon ! Ne nous mange pas !

-Putain, il a recommencé… »

Cette fois-ci, c'était une jeune fille qui avait pris la parole à sa suite, taille fine et longs cheveux filasse d'un blond sale. La fille observa Krokmou d'un air mi-impressionné, mi-apeuré, et se dirigea vers son ami avant de lui donner un coup de pied.

« Allez, relève-toi abruti ! Tu fais honte à tout le monde ! Tu vois bien qu'il ne va pas nous manger !

-Mais-mais-mais, c'est… c'est u-une Furie Nocturne ! Neuf en force, attaque quinze, vitesse vin… »

Harold, rendu perplexe face à cette situation imprévue, tiqua en entendant ce nom :

« Une quoi ? demanda-t-il à la fille, qui semblait plus encline à discuter.

-Une Furie Nocturne, abruti. Tu arrives à chevaucher un dragon et tu sais même pas de quelle espèce il est ? D'autant que c'est pas n'importe quel dragon, celui-ci…

-Attends, tu veux dire qu'il y en a d'autres ?! »

Harold fut abasourdi par cette nouvelle : Krokmou n'était pas le seul ! Peut-être y'en avaient-ils d'autres de la même espèce que lui ? Cependant, il n'eut pas le loisir de se poser la question que deux autres adolescents d'à peu près son âge quittèrent également leur cachette, visiblement exaspérés.

L'un était le sosie de la fille, même visage fin et même cheveux, avec quelques poils au menton en plus néanmoins, tandis que l'autre garçon était plutôt trapu, avec des cheveux bruns et un air grognon. Le blond grassouillet se releva pour se cacher derrière ses amis, et la fille reprit la parole :

« On m'appelle Kognedur, voici mon jumeau Kranedur, l'autre c'est Rustik et ce déchet-là, ben c'est Varek. Et toi, t'es qui ?

-Je m'appelle Harold, je suis en vacances sur une île pas loin d'ici et… mais vous êtes au courant de l'existence des dragons ? Vous en avez, vous aussi ?

-Pas exactement. Les dragons ne se font pas apprivoiser habituellement, expliqua le dénommé Rustik, et surtout pas les Furies Nocturnes. Celui-ci venait quelque fois voler quelques moutons à mon père, c'est d'ailleurs le seul de son espèce que j'ai jamais vu. Je le reconnaitrai entre mille, avec ses ailes sombres.

-Krokmou n'est pas méchant, au contraire. Alors vous… vous en avez déjà vus ?

-Et même plus que ça ! déclara Kranedur d'un ton fier. Avant, nos parents tentaient de les combattre, afin de s'en protéger. Mais on s'est vite rendu compte qu'en les aidants, ils ne nous attaquaient plus. Alors grâce au Dragonnier, on soigne et on nourrit plusieurs dragons, mais jamais nous n'avons réussi à grimper dessus.

-Le Dragonnier ? Qui est-ce ? demanda Harold, de plus en plus curieux.

-Suis-nous, et on t'expliquera tout. »

Tandis qu'Harold appelait Krokmou pour qu'il le suive, le fameux Varek murmurait à ses amis sur le fait qu'il était très dangereux de se promener en compagnie d'une Furie Nocturne, ce à quoi Kognedur lui répondit en lui donnant une claque à l'arrière du crâne et en l'insultant de poule mouillée. Harold ne put s'empêcher de rire discrètement. Bizarrement, cette fille lui rappelait un peu Mérida. Krokmou, quant à lui, reniflait Rustik et Kranedur en les suivant à la trace, ce qui rendait les deux garçons plutôt anxieux.

«Et euh… tu es certain qu'il n'est pas dangereux, hein ? s'informa Kranedur d'une voix vibrante de crainte.

-Sûr et certain, affirma Harold. Quand je l'ai sauvé d'un piège, il aurait pu me tuer. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait le faire, d'ailleurs. Mais c'est un vrai nounours en fait, hein mon grand ? »

Harold se jeta sur son dragon pour lui faire une savonnette, et celui-ci rétorqua en l'écrasant de tout son poids sous ses pattes puissantes. Les deux jumeaux lâchèrent un sourire amusé, tandis que Varek fut encore plus apeuré. Après s'être relevé, ils continuèrent leur marche jusqu'à un grand chalet en pierre, perdu au milieu d'une clairière. Sur le côté, une grange dont les portes étaient grandes ouvertes laissaient entendre les souffles rauques et cris stridents de plusieurs dragons, ce qui attira la curiosité d'Harold.

« Tu veux les voir ? demanda Rustik.

-Bien sûr ! »

Lorsque les grands panneaux en métal de la porte s'ouvrirent, Harold eut le souffle coupé. Ils étaient aussi divers que variés : le premier sur sa droite était nommé 'Cauchemar Monstrueux', à cause de la sale manie qu'il avait de se mettre en feu pour attaquer ses ennemis. Il avait de magnifiques écailles d'un rouge sang, ainsi que des dents tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir. Un autre, le Gronk, ressemblait à un gros toutou écailleux recouvert de pustules assez dégoutantes. La couleur oscillant entre le vert et le brun sur ses écailles ne participait pas à sa beauté. Le 'Hideux Braguettaure', deux fois plus dangereux car doté de deux têtes, ou encore le resplendissant 'Dragon Vipère' avec ses écailles bleus et or, tous étaient aussi différents que passionnants.

« Waouh… c'est vraiment merveilleux, soutint Harold en regardant chaque enclos. Vous vous occupez de les soigner, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça, approuva Rustik. Celui-ci avait une patte cassée, et le Dragon Vipère que tu vois là-bas avait une aile déchirée. Notre mission, c'est de les soigner avant qu'ils ne soient rapatriés auprès du Dragonnier.

-Encore lui ! Qu'a-t-il de si spécial ?

-C'est la seule personne à avoir jamais réussi à apprivoiser et à chevaucher un dragon, expliqua Varek avec passion. Enfin… avant ce jour, visiblement. Tu dois être exceptionnellement doué pour avoir réussi ce prodige !

-Ou exceptionnellement inconscient. » fit Kognedur.

Ils quittèrent le hangar et refermèrent les portes massives. Krokmou, qui s'était amusé comme un fou en sautant dans les différents enclos, semblait d'humeur joyeuse. Harold aussi était de bonne humeur : son dragon ne serait plus jamais seul, désormais.

Ils allèrent tous ensemble dans le chalet, où la pièce principale servait de réfectoire mais également d'accueil, visiblement.

« Ici, c'est le centre d'accueil. Quand quelqu'un trouve un dragon blessé, il le dépose, et on s'en occupe. On n'est que des stagiaires, d'habitude il y a plus de monde que ça, expliqua Kranedur.

-C'est vraiment super, répondit Harold.

-Et voici le Dragonnier ! fit Kognedur en lui tendant une photo. C'est la seule photo que nous ayons ! On ne l'a jamais vue en vrai, mais j'aimerai tellement pouvoir la rencontrer un jour… !

-La ? »

Harold récupéra la photo, et son cœur faillit manquer un battement. Soit son cerveau lui jouait des tours, soit la femme qui se tenait sur la photo était le sosie parfait de sa propre mère. Tuée par des dragons il y a seize ans de cela.

« Bah alors, t'as perdu ta langue ? »

Harold ne pouvait décrocher son regard de cette photo : les longs cheveux bruns étaient parsemés de fils d'argent, et quelques rides ornaient le coin de ses yeux verts, mais c'était bien elle. Il récupéra son portefeuilles de son sac et en sortit la photo pour les comparer.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que vous trouvez qu'elles se ressemblent ? demanda Harold, totalement confus.

-Eh bien, si elles ne se ressemblent pas, que quelqu'un me donne des lunettes ! s'exclama Kranedur. C'est qui, sa jumelle ?

-Un fantôme, sans doute. Comment… comment s'appelle ce… Dragonnier ? »

Lorsque le nom de 'Valka' retentit aux oreilles d'Harold, c'en fut trop. Il récupéra son sac et sortit précipitamment, s'excusant auprès de ses nouvelles connaissances. Une fois dehors, il siffla Krokmou qui se posa devant lui rapidement, et grimpa sur la selle, prêt à repartir. Derrière lui, les quatre adolescents l'appelaient en courant à sa suite, en lui demandant des explications.

« Allez, mon grand, YA ! »

Krokmou prit de l'élan et décolla, Harold refoulant ses larmes de toutes ses forces. Lui qui commençait à peine à accepter la mort de sa mère, voilà qu'il apprenait qu'elle était en fait bien en vie. Et que non content d'être vivante, elle avait vécu seize années sans doute à des milliers de kilomètres de son propre fils, sans jamais avoir essayé de le voir, de lui parler, de le connaître.

Les larmes de tristesse laissèrent place à des larmes de rage, et voguant à travers les airs, il hurla le plus fort possible, son cri étouffé par les rafales de vent. Krokmou, quant à lui, ne comprenait pas l'état de son ami et lâchait des petits cris, comme pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Sur sa selle, Harold s'allongea, le regard plongé dans les nuages.

 _Elle n'est jamais venue… elle n'a jamais voulu me connaître._

Le trajet du retour parut extrêmement long aux yeux d'Harold. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent dans la crique, il se dépêcha de retirer la selle du dos de Krokmou pour retourner chez lui, mais son dragon lui bloqua le passage.

« Pousse-toi, Krokmou ! Je dois y aller. »

Ce dernier lui hurla dessus pour protester, et lui bloqua le passage de nouveau, donnant des coups de tête dans le torse du jeune homme.

« Ça suffit, pousse-toi de là ! Je ne veux pas en parler. Allez, bouge ! »

La créature ne bougea pas pour autant, et le repoussa une énième fois, mugissant à trois reprises contre Harold. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers son dragon, et vit ses deux grands yeux verts fixés sur lui, déterminés. _Des yeux verts_ , pensa-t-il, _comme la mère qui t'a abandonné toi et ton père_.

En pensant ainsi, les larmes montèrent de nouveau à ses yeux, et il donna un grand coup de pied dans une pierre qui termina sa course dans l'étang. Exténué, il s'assit par terre, ses bras autour de ses jambes, replié sur lui-même. Krokmou s'assit à côté de lui et lui lécha le visage, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne partait pas au lavage, Krokmou… »

Il passa un certain temps ainsi. Quelques minutes ou plusieurs heures, il ne saurait le dire. Lorsqu'il sentit les gouttes d'eau tomber du ciel, il se releva enfin et dit au revoir à son dragon, le serrant dans ses bras. Il repartit en courant pour ne pas être trempé, ce qui échoua : le temps semblait refléter son état d'esprit, et c'est un orage qui s'abattit sur l'île.

Une fois chez Gueulfor, il vit qu'il n'était que seize heures, et monta dans sa chambre avant de croiser qui que ce soit. Il ne souhaitait pas parler, et encore moins de ce qui venait de se passer. Il devrait garder ce secret confidentiel : ce n'était vraiment pas la peine d'infliger ceci à son père, et encore moins maintenant alors que leur relation semblait s'améliorer.

Une fois en haut, il s'essuya les cheveux dans une serviette de bain avant de ressortir la photo de sa mère, à bout de forces :

« Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Et où es-tu maintenant ? »

Des milliers de questions lui traversaient l'esprit à cet instant précis : avait-elle beaucoup changé depuis le temps ? A quoi ressemblait sa vie ? Avait-elle fondé une autre famille après son départ ? Avait-elle oublié qu'elle avait eu un fils, avant ? Portait-elle toujours ses longs cheveux tressés comme sur la photo ?

Harold n'en savait rien. Il ne savait rien d'elle avant, et rien d'elle maintenant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une grosse larme gorgée de sel s'écrasa sur son drap qu'il réalisa qu'il était épuisé. Cette révélation venait de lui saper le moral, et roulé en boule sur son lit, il s'endormit rapidement, faisant mille rêves étranges.

Le reste des vacances passa plus rapidement encore que le début, puisqu'Harold se rendit plusieurs fois sur la nouvelle île qu'il avait découverte, y restant même dormir une nuit. Après s'être excusé auprès de ses nouveaux amis et avoir trouvé un prétexte pour son comportement étrange, il passa ses journées à s'occuper de Krokmou et de ces nouveaux dragons, dans le but d'en apprendre le plus possible sur eux.

Par exemple, la plupart étaient effrayés par les anguilles, et aimaient se frotter et se rouler dans les herbes hautes et sèches de la campagne. Certains préféraient le poisson tandis que d'autres mangeaient plutôt de la viande. Krokmou, quant à lui, semblait renfermer de nombreux autres secrets qu'Harold avait hâte de découvrir : même si tous les dragons étaient merveilleux, le sien était tout simplement extraordinaire et unique en son genre.

Après quelques semaines, madame Poppins revint sur l'île en compagnie de monsieur Nord et de Bunnymund, à la grande surprise d'Harold :

« Tient, Harold ! s'exclama Nord avec son fort accent russe. Petit cachotier, voilà que tu nous trouves des dragons, maintenant !

-C'est une magnifique créature que tu as là, Haddock, fit Bunnymund en examinant Krokmou d'un œil attentif.

-Bonjour, Harold. Tes professeurs vont m'aider à transporter Krokmou jusqu'à chez toi en toute sécurité, tu peux leur faire confiance pour ça, affirma-t-elle calmement. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop… capricieux. »

Harold, à grand renfort de caresses et de mots gentils, réussit à amener Krokmou dans sa cage gigantesque. Une fois dedans, Harold le félicita et lui adressa quelques mots avant de s'en séparer :

« Allez, mon grand, le voyage ne sera pas long. Et je serai rentré avant toi, pour pouvoir t'accueillir demain. Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, d'accord ? Je te ramène à la maison. Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer ! »

Lorsqu'il quitta la cage de métal, Krokmou émit un petit cri à son attention et Harold lui jeta un regard de compassion. Même si laisser son dragon ainsi, loin de lui, l'inquiétait un peu trop, il était soulagé.

 _On rentre enfin à la maison_.

* * *

Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Les mots se mélangeaient, et la rouquine avait la forte impression d'avoir déjà lu cette phrase plus de deux fois. Elle était terrassée par la fatigue, mais se refusait à dormir.

« Tient le coup Anna, allez. »

Son corps tout entier lui criait de s'abandonner au sommeil, mais sa tête lui disait de résister. Elle ne voulait pas dormir. A quoi bon ? Pour se réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit, transpirante et apeurée, à cause d'un cauchemar si terrible qu'il semblait réel ? Non merci !

Pourtant, elle devait dormir si elle ne voulait pas se rendre malade. Elle posa son livre sur sa table de chevet et éteignit sa petite lampe jaune, la plongeant ainsi dans le noir le plus complet. Après s'être retournée plusieurs fois, Anna s'endormit d'un profond sommeil.

Là-bas dans l'ombre, quelque chose rodait.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre !

Désolée pour l'arrivée tardive de ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu un week-end assez chargé.

Ça vous a plu ? Que pensez-vous de ces nouvelles révélations ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'Harold va faire ? D'où viennent ces ombres et que veulent-elles ? Elsa va-t-elle réussir à contrôler ses pouvoirs et à accepter l'aide de Jack ? Vous saurez tout en continuant à lire, bande de curieux !

Je voudrai remercier chaleureusement Miss Homme Enceinte 2, LouLohan, Valda1, KingOfMetal666, Night Bloody et Angico pour leurs reviews, ainsi que Meekolibri pour avoir suivi et favorisé cette fiction. Vous êtes géniaux !

Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour le **chapitre final** de cette première saison. A dimanche !

- _Delenya_


	28. Chapitre final

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent aux studios d'animation Disney/Pixar et Dreamworks. En revanche, l'histoire m'appartient. Merci de ne pas plagier.

* * *

Le sol était enfin sous ses pieds. Après avoir essuyé une violente tempête et plusieurs heures de traversée en mer, Harold était ravi de marcher sur quelque chose qui ne tanguait pas. Son estomac n'avait rien gardé du petit déjeuner copieux qu'il avait prit avant le départ, et même s'il était affamé, il se sentait encore barbouillé.

Lorsque son père revint avec des sandwiches au jambon ainsi qu'une grande bouteille de soda, le jeune homme ne put accepter et préféra profiter de cette petite pause dans leur trajet pour appeler sa petite amie. Depuis son arrivée sur le continent, son téléphone ne cessait pas de vibrer, recevant tous les messages, snaps et autres tweets qu'il avait manqué durant son mois d'absence sur Beurk.

Il les ignora pour le moment, et tapa le numéro qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur :

« Harold ! Enfin ! J'ai bien cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais ! »

Harold sourit. Ses journées avaient beau avoir été très chargées, il n'avait cessé de penser à elle, à ses longs cheveux blonds qui le chatouillaient quand elle l'embrassait, et à son caractère de cochon. Entendre sa voix après ce long mois de séparation était un véritable soulagement :

« Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, toi aussi. Oui, je suis au port, on devrait repartir bientôt. Oh, je n'en sais rien, sans doute vers vingt-deux ou vingt-trois heures. Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux répondre à tes messages maintenant. Moi aussi je t'aime... bye ! »

Il envoya ensuite un message à Jack, Mérida, Elsa, Raiponce et Anna. Eux aussi lui manquaient terriblement. Lorsqu'il revint vers son père, celui-ci semblait exténué.

« Vivement que l'on soit à la maison, hein fils? Fit-il en lui assénant une tape sur l'épaule. C'étaient des vacances assez éprouvantes.

-Tu l'as dit. »

Harold n'avait pas osé en parler à son père. Il se voyait mal venir à table un beau matin et lui lancer : « tient au fait ! Maman est toujours en vie, elle nous a simplement abandonné il y a seize ans sans jamais redonner de nouvelles ! ». Assis sur le siège passager, il réfléchissait à cela, et se posait les mille mêmes questions qu'il se ressassait depuis qu'il avait découvert ceci. Alors qu'il discutait avec ses amis et Astrid par messages, il finit par s'endormir, la tête posée contre la vitre, et bercé par le ronflement du moteur.

Il se réveilla en dépassant le panneau de la ville, l'esprit encore embrumé de rêves. Son père lui sourit, le visage marqué par la fatigue également. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin chez eux, ce fut un soulagement que de voir leur maison se dresser dans le noir de la nuit.

Ils sortirent et posèrent leurs valises dans le salon avant de chacun monter se coucher, pour profiter d'un sommeil dûment mérité. Celui-ci ne fut pas aussi long que l'avait espéré Harold, néanmoins : vers huit heures du matin, un grand brouhaha résonna jusqu'à ses oreilles, provenant du jardin. Il se leva en alerte et ouvrit ses volets pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, et se mit à rire : son dragon était enfin rentré, lui aussi.

Harold descendit les marches quatre à quatre, talonné par son père qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Une fois dans le jardin, le jeune homme vit enfin quelles installations avaient été utilisées pour ce trajet : Krokmou se prélassait dans une gigantesque cage de métal, accrochée à l'aide d'épais câbles au traîneau le plus massif et le plus beau qu'Harold ait jamais vu. A l'avant se tenaient six rennes majestueux, visiblement épuisés par leur voyage.

« Vous... vous êtes venus en traîneau ? » Demanda-t-il avec un soupçon de méfiance dans la voix.

Monsieur Nord se mit à rire et lâcha les rennes pour saluer son élève, suivit de Bunnymund qui semblait avoir la nausée.

« Nord... je te préviens... je ne monte plus jamais dans ton engin de malheur !

-Voyons Jeannot ! S'exclama le gros bonhomme en l'attrapant par l'épaule. Je suis sûr qu'au fond tu adores balade en traîneau !

-Sans aucun... doute. » dit-il en réprimant un haut le cœur.

Harold préféra garder ses questions pour plus tard et se dépêcha de rejoindre Krokmou, qui semblait agacé par sa prison de métal. Son ami libéra les grandes barres de fer qui bloquaient la porte et laissa sortir la créature ailée, qui se jucha sur ses épaules en le faisant tomber.

« Krokmouuuu... je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais trop grand pour faire ça ! »

Il se releva en riant et fonça sur son dragon pour le serrer dans ses bras, heureux de le voir sain et sauf auprès de lui. Dans la cour, madame Poppins garait sa petite voiture noire et venait vers eux, munie de ses talons hauts et de son sac à main habituel.

« Bonjour, Harold. Noël, Jeannot ! Fit-elle à l'intention des deux professeurs. Et que vois-je, notre dragon préféré.

-Il se nomme Krokmou, précisa Harold en grattant la tête de son animal, qui semblait intrigué par la nouvelle arrivante.

-Il est merveilleux, souffla-t-elle dans un sourire. Nous allons le laisser seul quelques instants, pour que nous t'expliquions toutes les précautions à prendre. »

Harold hocha la tête et leur montra le chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, où Stoïck avait préparé des cafés pour tout le monde. Il se rappela soudain qu'il était encore en pyjama, vêtu d'un short de sport et d'un t-shirt 'Soldat de l'hiver', et se mit à rougir d'embarras. Être en pyjama devant ses professeurs n'était pas forcément dans ses objectifs du moment. Sur le chemin, lui ainsi que sa directrice remarquèrent les boitillements du professeur de sport :

« Vous êtes blessé, Jeannot ? Demanda Poppins, inquiète.

-Oh, ne vous en faites pas madame, ce n'est rien. On a simplement du essuyer plusieurs attaques de... enfin, vous savez qui. »

A ces mots, il souleva le bas de son pantalon pour y laisser voir un énorme hématome noir et mauve, identique à celui qu'Harold avait un mois auparavant après avoir été attaqué avec Jack.

Les ombres avaient encore frappées, et cette fois-ci, elles avaient voulues s'en prendre à Krokmou. Fort heureusement, ce dernier semblait sain et sauf. Harold proposa à Bunnymund l'aide de son amie Raiponce pour le soigner, mais il refusa poliment, indiquant qu'il avait déjà de quoi se soigner chez lui. Assis à table, Madame Poppins lui expliqua les précautions à prendre pour la sécurité de Krokmou, ce que le jeune homme écouta très attentivement :

« Bon... je me suis occupée de mettre des sorts de protection tout autour de votre maison et du jardin pour que personne ne puisse voir Krokmou ou s'en prendre à lui. Il faudrait lui construire un abri ainsi que de quoi s'en occuper cependant, mais je vous laisse le loisir de vous en occuper. Pour ce qui est des vols... il va falloir être prudent, je pense que tu en es conscient, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard entendu. C'est ton devoir de le protéger Harold, il a besoin de toi comme tu as besoin de lui. J'ai ajouté un brouilleur sur sa prothèse, pour qu'il puisse voler sans être vu des indésirables. Seuls les gens mis au courant de son existence pourront le voir en dehors de ta maison. Tu as des questions ? »

 _Des milliers,_ pensa-t-il. _Des centaines de millions environ_.

« Non, finit-il par répondre. Je voudrai encore vous remercier pour votre aide, c'était très... inattendu, mais merci.

-Nous ne faisons que protéger nos élèves, déclara madame Poppins en se relevant. J'espère avoir eu raison en te faisant confiance, Harold.

-Vous pouvez, madame. »

Il lui adressa un sourire et ses trois professeurs quittèrent la maison, madame Poppins dans sa voiture, et Nord et Bunnymund dans le fameux traîneau. Au loin, Harold entendait son professeur de sport se plaindre et insulter Nord tandis que celui-ci riait aux éclats, et qu'il criait à l'intention de ses rennes pour qu'ils prennent de l'élan. Arrivant au bord du jardin, Harold crut qu'ils allaient s'écraser, mais le traîneau prit alors son envol, les rennes galopant de leurs sabots puissants dans les airs.

«Waouh...

-Tu as... tu as une école bizarre, mon fils, finit par déclarer Stoïck, bouche bée devant la fenêtre. Je vais retourner me coucher. »

Harold savait, quant à lui, qu'il ne pourrait plus se rendormir. Il retourna auprès de Krokmou, qui s'était aussi rendormi en attendant, et se mit à réfléchir à la façon dont il allait construire son abri. Prenant une feuille et un stylo dans la cuisine, il se mit à dessiner quelques plans rapidement, son stylo grattant le papier à toute vitesse, avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par son estomac : il n'avait toujours pas mangé depuis la veille, et la faim commençait à se faire ressentir.

Cependant, lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, il eut une surprise totalement inopinée :

« MERIDA ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, abruti ! »

Elle se dirigea vers lui et le serra dans ses bras, heureuse de retrouver son meilleur ami. Celui-ci, en revanche, n'était pas préparé à cette visite surprise. Elle, ainsi que tous les autres, étaient supposés arriver en début d'après-midi où il avait prévu de leur montrer Krokmou, ce qui changeait considérablement ses plans.

« Je t'ai ramené des pains au chocolat, le camion de la boulangerie est passé devant moi pendant que je venais.

-Tu gères, Mér, fit-il en lui souriant et en se servant. Merci !

-Alors, c'est quoi tous ces mystères dont tu nous as parlé ? Demanda-t-elle une fois assise, menton posé sur ses mains, toute ouïe de ce qu'il avait à raconter. On fait des suppositions foireuses depuis plus de deux semaines avec Jack et Raiponce, je te laisse deviner l'enfer ! Je suis venue plus tôt pour avoir tout en exclusivité.

-Et je suis sûr et certain qu'aucun de vous n'a trouvé la véritable raison de mon silence, crois-moi. »

Alors qu'il lui racontait son travail dans la forge et ses balades en forêt pour la garder occupée, il s'excusa auprès d'elle et sortit quelques instants pour prévenir Krokmou :

« Bon, mon grand. Aujourd'hui je vais te présenter plusieurs personnes, ce sont mes amis, d'accord ? Alors essaie d'être gentil, hein ? Je te fais confiance. MERIDA ! VIENS VOIR ! »

Alors qu'il grattait le haut de la tête de son dragon, il se retourna pour observer la réaction de sa meilleure amie, qui fut à mourir de rire.

« Tu veux pas qu'on reste dedans plutôt ? Il fait super froid deh... WAOUH ! »

Elle s'était reculée d'un seul bond, les yeux écarquillés, et la bouche grande ouverte. Krokmou, quant à lui, semblait intrigué par cette créature dotée d'une crinière rousse, et quitta Harold pour se rapprocher de la jeune fille. Celle-ci semblait apeurée, mais également admirative et totalement intriguée par cette apparition. Le dragon s'approcha encore et renifla la main qu'elle lui tendait, avant de poser sa tête contre la paume de la jeune fille, qui esquissa un frisson.

Des sentiments bien opposés se battaient en elle : peur, réticence, joie, adrénaline. Cette créature si étrange mais si magnifique l'impressionnait, lui donnait l'impression d'être toute petite. Elle avait également cette impression avec Jack et Harold, puisqu'ils la dépassaient de deux têtes, mais ici le sentiment était bien différent.

« Il est incroyable... comment tu... qu'est-ce qui... comment ? »

Krokmou, qui tournait autour de la jeune fille d'un air enthousiaste en sautillant sur ses grosses pattes, rejoignit Harold à l'entente de son nom et se mit à donner des coups de tête dans le torse de son ami, signe qu'il avait envie de jouer.

« C'est une assez longue histoire... je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt, alors que j'étais parti me promener. Au départ, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer, il m'a foutu une sacrée frousse, cet imbécile ! S'exclama Harold en riant et en caressant le museau de l'animal. Il est reparti, et j'ai réussi à le retrouver, mais il était blessé. Je l'ai aidé, j'ai réparé son aileron, juste là, et maintenant il peut de nouveau voler. On est devenus complices, au fur et à mesure qu'on se voyait, et un beau jour madame Poppins est arrivée pour me proposer son aide et le ramener ici.

-Madame Poppins, sans déconner !? S'exclama Mérida, étonnée. Ben dis donc... cette école est vraiment étrange. Sans rire, un dragon ! C'est vraiment incroyable ce qui t'arrive Harold !

-Et comment ! Il est merveilleux.

-J'ai l'impression d'être en plein délire...»

Krokmou, qui sentait que l'on parlait de lui, tenta de faire un sourire, chose qui était bien ridicule : ce dernier ayant rétracté ses dents, ce n'était qu'une vague ondulation de gencives, et Mérida ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant ainsi. Attiré par ce son , il se dirigea encore une fois vers cette nouvelle connaissance et commença à l'embêter, et à lui lécher le visage.

« Wow, wow wow ! On ne se connaît pas assez pour l'instant, petit dragon ! Fit-elle en reculant et en riant.

-Il s'appelle Krokmou. Et il a l'air de bien t'aimer, dis donc ! »

Mérida approuva avec un rire franc, frottant le crâne écailleux de l'animal comme elle le ferait avec son chaton. Sauf qu'ici, le chaton pesait plusieurs centaines de kilos, était muni de deux ailes gigantesques et de dents aussi acérées que des couteaux, lorsqu'il les sortait bien entendu. Mais actuellement, il n'était qu'un gentil dragon à la recherche d'affection. Harold sourit en voyant cette image : lui qui avait peur que cela se passe mal, il était ravi de voir son dragon et sa meilleure amie s'entendre à la perfection.

De son côté, Raiponce avait hâte de revoir Harold. Voilà plus d'un mois qu'il était parti, et il n'avait donné pour ainsi dire aucune nouvelle, mise à part une carte postale mystérieuse, et identique à celles que les autres avaient reçus également.

« Est-ce que cette jupe me grossit ? Demanda Anna, se jaugeant dans le miroir.

-Non, répondit Elsa, distraite, c'est le Nutella que tu as ingurgité ce matin qui te grossit.

-Rohh, tais-toi ! »

Elle récupéra un oreiller et le jeta sur sa sœur, qui lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Anna opta finalement pour un jean taille haute, une valeur sûre qui lui éviterait de devoir passer un coup de rasoir sur ses jambes.

« Bon, rappelez-moi les indications d'Harold ?

-Pas de hurlements, répéta Raiponce machinalement, on ne s'enfuit pas en courant et on attend qu'il ait terminé d'expliquer pour poser des questions.

-Voilà, c'est ça. Vous pensez que c'est quoi, sa méga surprise ? Demanda Anna pensive, autant pour les filles que pour elle-même. Si ça se trouve, il a la totalité du visage qui a brûlé et il a peur qu'on s'enfuit en le voyant. »

Elle continua à lancer quelques théories au hasard jusqu'à ce que la voiture de Barbara Frost ne se gare devant la maison, prête à les emmener à la maison des Haddock.

Jack fit bonjour à tout le monde, avec un grand sourire, mais Elsa sentit qu'il se tendait à son approche : leur altercation de l'autre jour les avait rendus distants, à son grand déplaisir.

Ils arrivèrent en même temps qu'un gros 4x4 blanc, qui se révéla être la voiture d'Astrid.

« Tient, ça faisait longtemps ! Fit-elle en descendant du siège passager pour leur dire bonjour. Vous allez bien ? »

Jack allait sonner à la porte mais Harold le devança, arrivant par le côté gauche de la maison.

« Astrid ! »

Le visage de la jeune fille s'était illuminé lorsque son petit ami s'était pointé, et elle lui sauta dans les bras avant de l'embrasser longuement, sous les regards gênés des filles et le regard amusé de Jack.

« Eho, moi aussi je ne t'ai pas vu depuis plus d'un mois, à mon tour !

-Je te préviens, je refuse de t'embrasser ! » Déclara Harold en riant.

Il prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras et se donnèrent des grandes claques dans le dos, content d'être enfin réunis. Il dit ensuite bonjour aux trois autres filles en les serrant dans ses bras : elles lui avaient également beaucoup manqué.

«Venez, je dois vous montrer ce dont je vous parlais. Restez calmes, ok ? »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et le suivirent jusqu'au jardin, mais le petit groupe s'arrêta brusquement en voyant Mérida juchée sur le dos d'un gigantesque dragon noir.

« Youhou ! Vous allez bien ? Cria-t-elle depuis son perchoir. Il s'appelle Krokmou, et il est vraiment adorable ! »

Raiponce était bouche bée. De toutes leurs théories, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé quelque chose de pareil. Jack, quant à lui, déglutit plusieurs fois en voyant la masse de muscles et d'écaille qui se dressait devant lui : il ne manquait pas de courage, habituellement, mais cette créature lui filait les jetons. Anna était impressionnée, Elsa totalement sous le charme, tandis qu'Astrid avait eu un mouvement de recul, et se sentait morte de peur.

« Harold... qu'est-ce que ? »

Le jeune homme reprit son histoire une seconde fois, comptant sur Mérida pour garder Krokmou occupé en attendant. Tous étaient ébahis par cette histoire, et les beuglements du dragon qui ponctuaient son discours donnait toute sa réalité à ceci.

« C'est absolument incroyable... souffla Jack en observant le fameux dragon. Désolé Elsa, mais la vraie mère des dragons dorénavant, c'est Harold. »

Celui-ci se mit à rire en entendant cela, tandis qu'Elsa lâcha un sourire visiblement forcé. Harold l'interrogea du regard, mais celle-ci secoua la tête, lui indiquant qu'ils en discuteraient plus tard.

« On peut l'approcher ? Demanda Raiponce.

-Bien sûr ! KROKMOU ! Vient par là, mon grand. »

Mérida, qui ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le dragon reparte comme une flèche, fut désarçonnée de sa monture et s'étala par terre, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de tous les autres.

« Je vous déteste, TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ETES ! »

Anna finit par courir vers sa meilleure amie pour l'aider à se relever, encore secouée par les rires. De leur côté, Elsa, Raiponce, Jack et Astrid faisaient face au fameux Krokmou, qui jaugeait les nouveaux arrivants de ses grands yeux verts. Jack fut le premier à s'avancer, malgré la boule au ventre, et tendit sa main devant lui :

« Salut toi ! T'es celui qui me remplace auprès d'Harold, hein ? Petit mesquin ! »

Krokmou sentit la main avec un regard intrigué, et comme il l'avait fait avec Mérida, posa son crâne contre la paume grande ouverte. Ce rituel recommença avec chacun d'entre eux, puisqu'Harold voulait que Krokmou les connaisse et les accepte comme étant ses amis également. Quand vint le tour d'Astrid, cependant, celle-ci semblait apeurée, ce qui ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

Krokmou semblait plus méfiant vis-à-vis d'elle, comme s'il sentait qu'Harold et elle avaient une relation particulière. Peut-être était-ce de la jalousie qui transparaissait sous l'attitude du dragon. Harold arriva entre sa petite amie et son dragon et facilita le contact en prenant la main de la blonde et en appelant Krokmou :

« Allez, mon gros ! Fais pas ton timide ! »

Le dragon faisait les gros yeux, et ne voulait visiblement pas avancer, mais finit par le faire en voyant le regard insistant de son ami à deux pattes. Il se détourna ensuite rapidement et repartit à l'arrière du jardin en planant, ce qui provoqua un souffle violent lors de son passage.

« Ne t'en fais pas, rassura Harold, il doit simplement être fatigué par la route et par toutes ces nouvelles têtes.

-Oui, peut-être. » admit Astrid, dépitée.

Elle avait bien remarqué comment le fameux dragon agissait avec Mérida : il venait la voir de son plein gré, quémandait caresses et courait autour d'elle, alors qu'il grognait et se montrait méfiant avec elle-même.

Au fond d'elle, cela l'énervait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Harold avait beau affirmer que Mérida était simplement sa meilleure amie et qu'il l'aimait comme une sœur, Astrid avait un peu de mal à l'accepter.

Harold retourna auprès de Krokmou et lui commanda de rester sage, avant de se diriger vers le salon avec tout le monde.

« Ton père n'est pas là ? Demanda Anna en regardant autour d'elle.

-Non, il est reparti ce matin pour aller travailler. L'entreprise avait besoin de lui ! Tu penses bien. D'ailleurs, il faut que je vous parle d'autre chose. D'aussi important que Krokmou.»

Il leur proposa à boire et ils s'assirent autour du comptoir de la cuisine, sirotant leur boisson en attendant avec impatience qu'Harold raconte ce qu'il avait à dire.

Il s'était longtemps posé la question de comment aborder le sujet, mais décida de commencer de but en blanc :

« J'ai retrouvé ma mère. »

A sa gauche, Jack cracha son coca tandis qu'Astrid lui jetait les gros yeux, totalement abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre : Valka Haddock était morte alors qu'Harold n'avait qu'un an, et mis à part s'il avait appris à parler aux morts, il était tout à fait impossible qu'il l'ait retrouvée.

« Attend... ta mère, Harold ? Répéta Anna, aussi interloquée que les autres.

-Oui, ma mère. Qui était censée être morte il y a quinze ans. »

Il raconta l'histoire depuis son début : comment il avait trouvé cette île avec Krokmou, et les quatre ados qu'il y avait rencontré. Comment il avait appris que sa mère était vivante, qu'elle n'avait pas été tuée par des dragons mais qu'elle les élevait sur une île cachée, se faisant appeler le 'Dragonnier'.

A la fin de son récit, il sentit les larmes revenir sous ses paupières, et frotta sa manche contre ses yeux pour ne pas craquer devant eux. Jack posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami, tandis qu'Astrid lui serrait la main pour lui montrer qu'elle était là pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda Raiponce d'une petite voix, émue par cette révélation. Et ton père, il le sait ?

-Je ne lui ai rien dit... je n'ai pas osé. Je suis complètement paumé... Krokmou m'a permis de trouver ce pour quoi j'étais vraiment fait, et voilà que quelques jours plus tard, tout est de nouveau chamboulé. »

Ses amis ne savaient que dire. Ils connaissaient Harold depuis des années, et savaient qu'il avait toujours regretté de ne pas avoir connu sa mère. Cette nouvelle devait sûrement l'affecter bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer.

« Il faudrait essayer d'aller la voir, pour lui demander des explications, fit Mérida, réfléchissant les bras croisés.

-Je n'en sais rien... je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de la voir, au fond.

-C'est ta mère, Harold ! Même si elle donne l'impression de vous avoir abandonné... peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix ? » Supposa Anna.

Harold leva les yeux vers elle, ne sachant quoi répondre. Tout s'emmêlait dans son esprit, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. L'atmosphère étant devenue pesante, il se leva précipitamment et claqua dans ses mains, faisant face à tout le monde :

« Qui est chaud pour un Just Dance ? »

Le reste de l'après-midi passa rapidement, alors qu'ils s'affrontaient sur le fameux jeu, dansant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient devant la télé. Mérida eut la brillante idée de rajouter un gage à la personne qui faisait le plus mauvais score, et qui se révéla souvent être Anna ou Jack. L'ambiance était redevenue comme avant, plutôt joyeuse, et Harold était soulagé d'avoir retrouvé sa bande.

Leurs ventres criaient famines quand Astrid décida de commander les pizzas, et partit vers le camion de la grand place avec Raiponce et Anna. Mérida et Jack s'occupaient de mettre la table et de préparer les boissons, tandis qu'Harold et Elsa installaient les matelas dans le salon :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Jack et toi ? Lui demanda Harold après avoir vérifié que son meilleur ami n'était pas dans le coin.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai bien vu que c'était tendu entre vous deux. Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

Elsa soupira et s'assit sur le coin de la table basse. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il les connaisse aussi bien ?

« On ne s'est pas vraiment... disputés, au contraire il essaie de m'aider, mais... »

Harold s'agenouilla auprès de son amie, la regardant attentivement :

« Mais ?

-J'ai peur Harold. Je ne peux pas le perdre, ni lui ni aucun d'entre vous. »

Dans sa main, celle d'Elsa devenait glacée, comme à chaque fois qu'elle ne se sentait pas dans son assiette. Elle voulut retirer sa main mais Harold la garda dans la sienne, pour la rassurer.

« Ça n'arrivera pas. Et puis, ajouta-t-il, Jack est une andouille, ça c'est vrai, mais il sait dans quoi il s'engage en essayant de t'aider. Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il semble être assez résistant au froid, maintenant. »

Elsa sourit en entendant cela, mais n'était pas vraiment rassurée pour autant. Elle aurait toujours cette peur enfouie en elle, malgré tous les efforts dont elle ferait preuve, et malgré toute l'aide qu'on lui accorderait. Ils se relevèrent tous les deux pour continuer d'installer matelas et oreillers, avant de brancher le vidéo-projecteur pour diffuser le dernier épisode de Game Of Thrones, qui devrait arriver à trois heures du matin. Ils avaient prévus de le voir ensemble depuis des semaines, et Harold était content de pouvoir en profiter avec ses amis et sa petite amie : quoi de mieux que des batailles sanglantes et que quelques dragons pour une soirée réussie ?

* * *

Le silence de l'extérieur était flagrant, en cette nuit d'été. A l'intérieur, le groupe de jeunes s'amusait, ils mangeaient quelques pizzas et rigolaient en faisant les imbéciles, comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il était bien placé pour le savoir, il les avait longuement observés. Mais celui qui l'intéressait le plus semblait pensif, ce soir.

D'habitude, c'est lui qui mettait l'ambiance, qui sautait partout et qui racontait des blagues à tout bout de champ. Aujourd'hui, il semblait différent. Il souriait et riait en écoutant les autres, bien sûr, mais restait assis sur le canapé, calmement, les yeux rivés sur la jolie blonde qui était munie des mêmes pouvoirs que lui.

« Voyons, Jack... tu ne vas tout de même pas te laisser abattre par cette fille ! Dit-il à lui-même, perché dans l'ombre des arbres de la propriété. C'est moi qui vais t'achever, pas elle. »

Il attendit patiemment, les nuages passant dans le ciel, cachant de temps à autre la pleine lune et les étoiles. Il avait l'habitude d'attendre, désormais. Cela faisait des mois qu'il le faisait, il commençait à s'y faire.

Le moment opportun se présenta vers cinq heures du matin, alors que la lueur de l'aube se présentait à l'horizon. Les lumières étaient éteintes depuis environ une heure, et il priait pour que sa cible sorte à un moment ou à un autre. A son grand soulagement, la baie vitrée du jardin venait de s'ouvrir, laissant son passage à Jack qui se frottait les yeux, totalement exténué.

Il eut un sourire satisfait,et descendit de l'arbre avec précaution, se dirigeant vers le jeune homme. Seulement, il fut repoussé par une force étrange, comme si un bouclier s'étendait tout autour de la propriété.

« Poppins... qu'est-ce que tu tentes de me cacher, par ici ? »

Il n'avait pas le temps de mener l'enquête, cependant : voyant que Jack était sur le point de faire demi-tour, il fit la chose la plus simple qui soit pour qu'il vienne vers lui :

« Jack Frost. Enfin, j'ai l'immense honneur de te rencontrer. »

Le jeune homme avait sursauté et s'était redressé brusquement, prêt à attaquer quoi qui puisse lui faire du mal.

« Qui est là ? Dit-il avec force.

-Oh, ne t'énerve pas. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

-Qui est là ? Répéta-t-il, agacé.

-Bien, tu sembles un peu bouché... soit, je m'appelle Pitch Black, enchanté également.

-Sortez de chez mon ami, vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici. »

Pitch Black fit un pas en avant mais fut stoppé par un jet de glace, qui lui toucha le mollet. Il releva la tête, à la fois agacé mais également impressionné : c'était donc bien lui.

« Pas de ça avec moi, je t'en prie, commença-t-il de sa voix douceâtre. Ce serait stupide de m'attaquer, puisque je suis là pour t'aider, et pour te proposer quelque chose.

-M'aider? répéta Jack, la voix remplie de défiance. Quel genre de proposition ?

-Une proposition qui ne se refuse pas. Je suis comme toi, Jack, tu sais ? Moi aussi, je suis fatigué de me battre en vain, je suis fatigué de ne pas être apprécié à ma juste valeur. Je crois que toi et moi, nous pourrions accomplir de grandes choses, si nous mettions nos pouvoirs en commun. »

Le jeune homme avait peur, même s'il tentait de ne rien laisser paraître : cet homme, avec son visage fourbe et drapé de noir, ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. D'autant plus qu'une poussière fine s'élevait de sa cape, la même poussière qui formait cette ombre qui l'avait déjà attaqué. Pourtant, il écouta en entier ce qu'il avait à dire, avant de rétorquer :

« Je ne me bats pas en vain, et je suis loin d'être comme vous.

-Ah oui, tu ne te bats pas en vain, pour ta très chère Elsa ? Demanda le fameux Pitch, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

-Ne parlez pas d'elle. Ne lui faites rien, ou je vous...

-Ou quoi, tu viendras me combattre ? Le coupa-t-il, peu convaincu. Comment ferais-tu, alors que tu ne sais même pas utiliser tous tes pouvoirs ? Moi, je pourrais t'apprendre. Ensemble, nous pourrions créer quelque chose de merveilleux, entre la glace et l'ombre ! Nos pouvoirs sont faits pour s'entendre, Jack. Tes amis ne te serviront jamais à rien, mis à part à te rabaisser et à t'empêcher de développer tout ton potentiel. »

Le début de son discours aurait presque pu le convaincre : il est vrai qu'il sentait qu'une force plus grande l'habitait, et qu'il aimerait pouvoir développer ses pouvoirs, comme le lui avait promis madame Poppins. Mais il ne pourrait se retourner contre ses amis : ça, jamais.

« Je n'ai aucunement besoin de votre aide, et je ne vous laisserai pas vous en prendre à mes amis. Ils sont bien trop forts pour vous. »

Pitch Black était déçu, et courroucé par l'audace de ce garçon : il n'arriverait à rien s'il lui répondait ainsi.

« Soit, alors je saurais te persuader autrement. Tes amis sont tous aussi faibles que toi, même si tu refuses de le voir pour le moment. Anna, et son manque de confiance en elle, qui meurt d'envie de devenir aussi géniale que sa sœur ou que sa cousine, Raiponce et sa gentillesse bien trop grande, qui finira par lui faire défaut, Mérida qui fait la forte devant tous mais qui n'est qu'une petite chose brisée qui finira par exploser, Harold, ton meilleur ami qui n'a confiance en lui qu'à cause de sa jolie blonde, mais qui finira bien par être brisé lui aussi. Oh, et bien sûr, le meilleur pour la fin ! La belle, belle Elsa, qui sera consumée par ses pouvoirs avant même que je n'intervienne ! Mais tu as raison, Jack Frost, oppose toi à moi ! Si tu te fiches d'être blessé, attends-toi à ce que tes amis en payent le prix. »

A cet instant, la colère de Jack explosa : il se mit à hurler contre cet homme en noir, cet homme qui le menaçait impunément, et lui jeta toute sa haine sous forme de glace, l'assaillant de toute part. Pitch Black rétorqua avec sa propre magie, riant de ce jeune garçon. Jamais Jack n'avait autant utilisé sa magie, et lorsque l'homme disparut dans un nuage de poussière noire et dans un grand rire menaçant, il s'effondra à genoux, à bout de force.

Derrière lui, Raiponce et Harold accouraient, bientôt suivis par tous les autres :

« On t'a entendu crier, est-ce que ça va ? S'exclama Raiponce en s'agenouillant près de lui, totalement paniquée.

-Les ombres... c'était lui... il m'a... il m'a proposé de l'aider et il vous a... on est en danger. »

Personne ne comprenait rien à son charabia, et ils lui laissèrent le temps de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits avant de leur expliquer. Il raconta ensuite cette rencontre, cet homme en noir avec un sourire dément, et ce qu'il lui avait proposé, sans pour autant évoquer la totalité de la conversation : il n'avait pas envie de saper le moral à ses amis en indiquant ce que Pitch Black avait dit d'eux, et surtout d'Elsa.

Celle-ci avait sa main sur son épaule, frottant son pouce contre sa peau dans un geste rassurant. En un sens, cela lui fit du bien. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle se soit éloignée de lui. Mais maintenant, elle était en danger. Il sentait que cet ennemi allait s'en prendre à elle encore plus qu'aux autres.

« En tout cas, ajouta Jack à l'adresse d'Harold, il n'a pas vu Krokmou, c'est déjà ça. Je pense que les sorts de madame Poppins sont plutôt efficaces. »

Harold hocha la tête, reconnaissant envers Jack et envers sa directrice. Il sentait que son meilleur ami était bouleversé, et l'emmena à l'intérieur pour lui préparer quelque chose de chaud.

Les choses commençaient vraiment à se gâter.

* * *

Le lycée était désert, comme toujours depuis maintenant presque deux mois. La rentrée devait avoir lieu dans quelques jours, et madame Poppins était venue mettre en ordre les papiers d'inscription d'une nouvelle élève, qui arrivait tout droit de Polynésie. Un silence de plomb sonnait aux oreilles de la directrice, qui sursautait au moindre bruit, tel que le craquement du vieux parquet ou qu'un moteur de voiture dans la rue qui serpentait en bas du bâtiment.

Seulement, un bruit plus suspect que les autres se faisait entendre, quelque chose qui se trouvait entre le souffle du vent et le sifflement strident de la craie contre le tableau noir. Son stylo resta suspendu au-dessus de la feuille alors qu'elle tendait l'oreille, guettant la cause de ce bruit aussi délicat que désagréable. Elle retira ses lunettes de travail et les glissa dans sa poche, avant de croiser les mains sous son menton :

« Pitch Black.

-Ça alors ! Tu m'attendais, Mary ? »

La voix semblait venir de partout et de nulle part à la fois. Une étrange sensation de peur et de froid envahit la pièce, tandis que le grand homme vêtu de noir apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il avait un long visage angulaire, et des petites dents pointues qui lui donnait un air carnassier. Sa peau était aussi blanche que la pleine lune, ce qui tranchait de façon excessive avec ses vêtements noirs, fait d'une matière tout à fait extraordinaire, entre le tissu et l'ombre poudreuse. La même ombre qui attaquait ses élèves depuis quelques temps.

« Que fais-tu ici ?

-Oh, voyons, ne prend pas ce ton dédaigneux avec moi. Je suis simplement venu... discuter.

-Je ne discuterai pas avec toi, Pitch, cracha Mary Poppins en se levant, le fixant d'un œil mauvais. Retourne d'où tu viens, et ne t'avise plus de t'en prendre à mes élèves.

-M'en prendre à tes élèves ? Répéta-t-il en feignant d'être choqué. Jamais je n'oserai faire cela, voyons ! Non, ils sont bien trop précieux pour être attaqués. Je comptais plutôt les enrôler dans mon armée, après tout, c'est bien ce que toi tu fais également ? »

Assise au fond de son siège, Poppins fulminait. Ses poings se serraient avec force tandis qu'elle cherchait un moyen de le faire repartir, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

« Ne. T'en. Approche. Pas.

-Je crains malheureusement que ce ne soit trop tard... s'ils ne me rejoignent pas, ils se déchireront de l'intérieur, je m'en assurerai personnellement ! Et toutes ces années que tu auras durement gâché de la sueur de tes jolies mains... eh bien, seront détruites ! Termina-t-il d'un ton dramatique, son sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres.

-Sors de mon école immédiatement, lâcha-t-elle haineusement, s'étant redressée sans s'en rendre compte.

-Très bien, je m'en vais, si c'est là ce que tu souhaites. Mais avant... j'aimerai te montrer une de mes dernières inventions. »

Il tourna sa main au-dessus du sol, cette poussière noire et brillante s'enroulant autour de ses doigts dans un ballet de magie noire, formant ainsi un cheval squelettique tout à fait effrayant, les yeux remplis de cauchemar et de haine.

«Comme tu peux le voir, mes cauchemars sont prêts. Mais la vraie question est... est-ce que tes élèves le sont ? »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Tremblante de haine, Mary Poppins tendit sa main et concentra sa magie, avant de jeter un champ de force vers Pitch Black, qui s'évapora en un nuage de poussière noire, son rire sadique retentissant tout autour de la pièce.

Une fois sûre et certaine que son ennemi juré était bien parti, elle se rassit à son bureau et tapa sur son ordinateur à toute vitesse, envoyant un mail à tous les enseignants de Walt Works.

Les choses semblaient s'accélérer, bien plus qu'elle ne s'y était attendu, et lorsque Pitch Black attaquerait, ils devaient être prêts.

Walt Works devait se préparer.

* * *

Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs.

Voici la fin ! Eh oui, je sais, c'est triste. Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? J'ai adoré l'écrire, encore une fois, et j'ai très hâte de recevoir vos réactions !

Encore désolée pour cette journée de retard, mais mon ordinateur a subitement décidé de rendre l'âme, ce qui est assez problématique pour écrire, je ne vous le cache pas.

Si vous avez bien suivi, il s'agit là du dernier chapitre de cette première saison de Walt Works. Oh, ne vous en faites pas, c'est bien loin d'être fini ! Il me faut simplement un peu de temps pour réfléchir à la suite, et pour m'avancer un peu. Le retour des cours risque de freiner mon rythme de publication, et je ne veux pas vous décevoir.

Ainsi, Walt Works reviendra pour une saison 2 le **dimanche 10 septembre**.

Je publierai un rappel ici pour que vous receviez la notification par mail, mais la saison 2 sera publiée ailleurs, pour bien séparer les différentes saisons (j'espère que ce que je dis est clair, j'ai un peu de mal à expliquer). Bref, pour résumer, rendez-vous sur mon profil le 10 septembre.

Comme toujours, je voudrais remercier les gens qui m'ont laissé des commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, c'est à dire Meekolibri, KingOfMetal666, Night Bloody, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, pricisalies, Valda1, mais aussi chaque personne qui a lu cette première saison de Walt Works. Votre soutien me permet de continuer à écrire, et c'est tout ce que je demande !

Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacances et une bonne semaine à tous les courageux qui travaillent, et vous dis à très bientôt pour les aventures des Super Six.

Gros bisous,

- _Delenya_


	29. Nouvelle saison!

p style="text-align: center;"J'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer que le premier chapitre de la saison 2 de emWalt Works/em a été publié!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour la retrouver, n'oubliez pas de suivre et favoriser la saison 2 pour recevoir un mail à chaque nouveau chapitre./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Bonne lecture!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"-emDelenya/em/p 


End file.
